La Fragilité de l'Equilibre
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: Stiles ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. De retour de vacances avec son père, il est pressé de se jeter dans les bras de Derek. Et même si le mois de juillet n'a pas été de tout repos, le calme est désormais revenu sur le groupe. Pourtant, entre déceptions amoureuses, menaces de mort et secrets révélés, l'année promet d'être loin de tout repos. [A l'ombre de la lune : partie 2]
1. Présentation

A l'Ombre de la Lune

Arc 2 : La Fragilité de l'Equilibre

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, son univers, ses personnages, tout appartient à Jeff Davis. Je me suis toutefois permise, encore une fois, d'ajouter, supprimer, modifier quelques éléments pour le déroulement de cette seconde histoire. Afin de ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue dès l'intro, je vous laisse le soin de noter quels sont ces éléments.

Spoiler : Cette fic est la suite directe de Le Reflet de tes Yeux. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous pouvez quand même commencer La Fragilité de l'Equilibre, mais je vous conseille d'aller lire l'arc un, pour être bien dans l'ambiance de la fic et pour avoir tous les éléments en tête pour appréhender cette nouvelle histoire en toute sérénité.

Rating : M : pour la violence, le langage et les allusions sexuelles.

Résumé : Stiles ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien depuis trois ans. De retour de vacances avec son père, le soleil du mois d'août lui réchauffant la peau, il a hâte de retrouver Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, Matt, Boyd, Erica et même Jackson et Peter. Et surtout, il est pressé de se jeter dans les bras de Derek Hale pour l'embrasser.

Qui aurait cru que l'adolescent réussirait à abattre la muraille que le loup garou avait montée autour de son cœur ces dernières années ? Un mois avait suffi pour que les deux garçons se découvrent des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre, leur permettant de trouver un équilibre et une sérénité qu'ils avaient perdus depuis longtemps.

Et même si juillet n'a pas été de tout repos, le calme est revenu sur le groupe.

Pas pour longtemps.

Rien n'est jamais simple quand on est jeune et que la moitié de ses amis est composée de loups garous. La meute va très vite être confrontée à la dure réalité de la vie et il n'est pas dit que tout le monde en réchappe indemne.

Entre déceptions amoureuses, menaces de mort et vieux secrets, l'année n'aura jamais été aussi mouvementée.

Notes de l'auteur :

- Vous pouvez admirer en photo de cette fic un magnifique fanart réalisé par Umihime ! Elle a un talent incroyable pour le dessin et la colo, j'en reste encore bouche bée !

- Il y a des couples homosexuels dans cette histoire. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus. A bon entendeur …

- J'ai appris APRES avoir commencé ma fic que l'anniversaire de Stiles était officiellement le 8 avril. Moi, je l'avais placé le 26 août. Sauf que je ne me voyais pas recommencer tout depuis le début. J'ai été tentée, hein ? Mais j'ai pas eu le courage. Donc je ne respecte absolument pas l'anniversaire officiel de Stiles mais qui m'en voudra ?

- Je tiens aussi à préciser que contrairement au Reflet de tes Yeux, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire tous les chapitres. J'ai le synopsis complet, actuellement dix-sept chapitres d'avance (j'espère en avoir vingt d'ici mercredi), je sais où je veux aller … Toutefois, étant donné que je rentre dans une période d'examens et de concours, je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion d'écrire très vite. Donc au lieu de poster un chapitre par jour, comme je le faisais avec le Reflet de tes Yeux, je pense que je ne posterai que tous les deux jours … Tout dépend si j'arrive à passer mes examens tout en écrivant toujours un chapitre par jour !

- Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire le OS Tout feu, tout flamme de Peyrez. Il s'agit d'une fanfanfiction (fic inspirée d'une fic déjà existante) qui se situe après Le Reflet de tes Yeux. Si le rating M ne vous fait pas peur, vous devriez vraiment y jeter un oeil ! Entre clins d'oeil à la fic (combien en compterez-vous ?) et écriture aérienne et poétique, Peyrez nous embarque dans un récit de haute qualité, qui, j'espère, saura vous toucher ... N'oubliez pas de lui laisser une review !

- Prévoyez des mouchoirs (juste un conseil comme ça …)

- J'adore les reviews et je réponds avec grand plaisir à vos avis ! Hâte de faire connaissance avec de nouveaux lecteurs et également hâte de retrouver des lecteurs du Reflet de tes Yeux !

- Je voulais vous faire partager les superbes dessins que Calcyne a réalisé d'après ma fic ! Ils sont juste adorables ! Je vous copie-colle les liens pour aller les voir (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces et les (point) pour pouvoir accéder aux pages webs =D)

- h(point)t(point)t(point)p:/(point)/(point)nsa34. casimages. c(point)o(point)m(point) /img/2013/05/19/130519083705107391. png

- h(point)t(point)t(point)p:/(point)/(point)nsa34. casimages. c(point)o(point)m(point) /img/2013/05/22/130522080454893719. jpg

En espérant que La Fragilité de L'Equilibre vous plaise autant que Le Reflet de tes Yeux ...


	2. Chapitre 1

Le front de Stiles était appuyé contre la vitre de la voiture, son menton reposant dans sa main. L'adolescent observait le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse derrière le carreau. Son pied battait la mesure du morceau de rock que l'autoradio diffusait.

Au bout d'un moment, lassé, le jeune garçon décolla son front de la vitre et tourna la tête vers son père, installé derrière le volant.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te remplace un peu ? proposa-t-il.

Le shérif quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour lancer un regard blasé à son fils.

— Je vais te répondre la même chose que lors des cinq autres fois où tu m'as posé cette question et j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu vas bien imprimer ma réponse. Non, je ne veux pas que tu me remplaces car je suis parfaitement capable de conduire deux heures d'affilée.

Stiles soupira et retourna à son observation du paysage.

C'était la mi-août et le père du garçon avait réussi à prendre quelques jours de congés dans son planning chargé. Il avait confié la sécurité de Beacon Hills à son premier adjoint et avait emmené son fils pour un séjour chez des amis pour profiter du soleil d'été loin de ses problèmes de shérif.

L'adolescent avait accepté de le suivre et de quitter sa ville natale pour plus d'un week-end. Passer plusieurs jours tranquilles avec son père était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Pourtant, Stiles se serait bien passé de ce séjour. Non pas qu'il ne s'entende pas avec les amis du shérif. Au contraire. Mais le jeune garçon était déjà resté bien trop longtemps hors de Beacon Hills durant le mois précédent.

A sa plus grande surprise, il s'était trouvé être le grand gagnant d'un concours auquel il n'avait pas participé, organisé par un magazine de mode que Lydia Martin, son amour d'enfance, adorait. Le premier prix s'était avéré être un mois complet tout frais payés dans un hôtel de luxe, le Complexe du Paradis, pour douze personnes.

L'adolescent avait décidé d'emmener avec lui son ami de toujours, Scott McCall, et sa copine, Allison Argent. Afin de s'excuser auprès de Lydia, qui rêvait de remporter ce concours, il l'avait invitée et avait par conséquent été forcé d'offrir également une place à son amoureux, Jackson Whittemore, qui était loin d'être un de ses meilleurs amis.

Scott était depuis près d'un an un loup garou et Stiles s'était plus ou moins lié d'amitié avec la meute à laquelle appartenait le jeune bêta. Il ne s'était donc pas gêné pour proposer à Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey et Vernon Boyd de les accompagner. Derek Hale, l'alpha, avait été difficile à convaincre, car il voyait d'un mauvais œil ce séjour. Mais grâce à l'intervention de son oncle, Peter, le jeune homme avait cédé et accepté que les loups garous partent tous ensemble.

L'adolescent avait donné ses deux derniers tickets à ses coéquipiers de crosse, Danny Mahealani et Matt Daehler. C'est ainsi que la petite troupe s'était retrouvée sur la route le premier juillet, direction le Complexe du Paradis. Et ils n'avaient pas été déçus du détour ! L'hôtel était un vrai palace aux chambres gigantesques et aux services divers et variés.

Pourtant, si les premiers jours s'étaient écoulés dans une bonne ambiance, le séjour s'était rapidement transformé en descente aux enfers pour Stiles.

Il avait croisé une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère au détour d'un couloir et cela avait ravivé des souvenirs d'une manière si violente que le jeune garçon avait eu de terribles crises de panique qui l'avaient épuisé. Il avait réussi à le cacher pendant un moment à ses amis avant d'être obligé de leur avouer.

Puis, quelques jours avant la fin du séjour, alors que les garçons étaient partis acheter des vêtements pour leur dernière soirée, les filles s'étaient faites kidnappées et Peter, resté avec elles, avait été mis hors service à cause de quelques miettes d'aconit disséminées dans son assiette. Grâce à leur odorat surdéveloppé, les loups garous avaient retrouvé la trace des adolescents jusqu'au gymnase du complexe dans lequel elles étaient retenues mais ils étaient tombés dans un piège.

En effet, des hommes les attendaient et avaient réussi à les maîtriser tous en un tour de main. Toutefois, le groupe n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Quelques minutes après avoir été attachés, d'autres hommes étaient arrivés en traînant Matt, Danny et Peter, restés dans une chambre de l'hôtel. Et la mère de Stiles fermait la marche.

L'adolescent n'en revenait pas de voir sa mère bel et bien vivante. Toutefois, après avoir bien réfléchi, il s'était rendu compte que sa mère ne se serait jamais comportée d'une telle façon envers lui et ses amis. Après un premier temps où elle affirmait être vraiment Mme Stilinski, la femme avait avoué la vérité. Elle n'était que la tante du garçon et s'appelait Keyra.

S'en était suivi un long affrontement verbal entre Stiles et sa tante, le premier furieux d'avoir été dupé, la seconde éprouvant une rage sans nom envers les loups garous. Dans sa folie, Keyra avait blessé tous les membres du groupe et ils n'avaient dû qu'à l'intervention miraculeuse de Chris Argent, le père d'Allison, d'être toujours en vie. Accompagné de son complice Jack, le chasseur avait réussi à maîtriser Keyra et ses hommes. Le groupe d'amis avait hésité à rester plus longtemps au Complexe du Paradis avant de juger qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et qu'ils pouvaient profiter de leurs derniers jours avant le retour à la vie normale.

Bien entendu, Stiles n'avait rien dit à son père de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le séjour. Les blessures que lui avaient infligées Keyra avaient disparues lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui et le shérif avait assez de mal à oublier la mort de sa mère pour que l'adolescent vienne l'inquiéter avec une histoire de ce genre. D'autant plus que sa tante n'était plus une menace étant donné qu'elle avait été arrêtée par Chris Argent.

Il avait pourtant bien des questions qui le torturaient, mais les poser revenait à raviver des souvenirs douloureux, autant pour lui que pour son père. Le garçon avait donc rangé ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête et avait décidé de les garder pour lui, attendant le bon moment pour en reparler.

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, le conducteur se tourna vers son passager.

— Donc, on est toujours d'accord ? s'enquit-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour que je te coupe les cheveux en rentrant à la maison.

Stiles passa aussitôt sa main sur son crâne, ses doigts glissant entre les mèches brunes qui pointaient vers le ciel.

— Je vais te répondre la même chose que lors des cent autres fois où tu m'as posé cette question et j'espère que cette fois-ci, tu vas bien imprimer ma réponse, répondit-il. Non, je ne veux pas que tu me coupes les cheveux.

Le shérif rigola et redémarra comme le feu était passé au vert.

# #

Stiles ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et attrapa la bouteille de lait.

— Tu as reçu du courrier. Et prends un verre ! ordonna son père en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Ils venaient de se garer devant chez eux et le garçon n'avait même pas pris la peine de monter ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de venir se servir à boire. La chaleur de cette belle journée d'été l'avait assoiffé et il n'avait pas prévu de quoi se réhydrater durant le trajet.

L'adolescent fit mine d'aller se chercher un verre pendant que son père déposait la lettre sur la table de la cuisine mais dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, il dévissa le bouchon et but directement au goulot. Une bonne rasade de lait plus tard, il rangea la bouteille dans le frigo et attrapa son sac aux couleurs des Mets que son père lui avait offert à la fin du mois de juin, pour le récompenser de ses bons résultats scolaires.

Stiles grimpa l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et poussa la porte de son refuge. Il laissa son sac près de l'armoire, sans prendre la peine de le vider, alla entrebâiller la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce et sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean. Le garçon se sentit déçu en constatant qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message. Derek ne lui avait même pas répondu.

Un changement majeur s'était effectué durant le mois de juillet. Un changement que personne n'avait vu venir, même pas les deux principaux concernés.

Alors que Stiles faisait sa première crise de panique lors de leur séjour au Complexe du Paradis, c'était Derek qui l'avait trouvé, écroulé par terre, la respiration coupée. Le jeune homme s'était occupé de le rassurer et à chaque nouvelle crise, il avait été présent pour l'adolescent.

Leur relation avait doucement évolué suite à leur toute récente proximité et le jeune garçon avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour l'alpha. Sentiments qui étaient plutôt partagés, même si le loup garou avait eu du mal à faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Echaudé par son passé amoureux et la trahison de Kate Argent, Derek avait eu du mal à accepter de sortir avec Stiles. Puis, il avait fini par assumer ses sentiments et les deux garçons étaient désormais officiellement en couple.

C'est pourquoi l'adolescent lui avait envoyé un texto annonçant son retour dès qu'il avait quitté la cour des amis de son père. Puis, il avait enseveli la messagerie de son amoureux sous un nombre de messages incalculables décomptant le temps qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant d'être de retour à Beacon Hills. Derek avait fini par lui répondre qu'il était capable de calculer tout seul son temps de trajet et que le garçon ferait mieux de se contenter de lui envoyer un texto pour lui signaler qu'il était arrivé. Cela lui éviterait de se faire une tendinite au pouce à force d'envoyer des messages et ça permettrait en même temps que l'alpha ait la paix.

Vexé, Stiles avait voulu redoubler de texto pour se venger de la mesquinerie de son copain. Mais son père avait remarqué qu'il utilisait beaucoup son téléphone et l'avait taquiné à ce sujet.

— Tu annonces à Scott ton grand retour ? avait tenté de deviner le shérif.

— Euh … Ouais, c'est ça ! avait menti son fils en tentant de ne pas rougir.

Il n'avait pas encore annoncé à son père sa relation avec Derek Hale et n'avait pas très hâte qu'il soit au courant. L'adolescent avait donc rangé son téléphone et s'était tenu tranquille pendant le reste du trajet, décidé à bouder l'alpha pour le punir d'avoir été aussi méchant avec lui dans son dernier message.

Evidemment, dix minutes avant d'arriver chez lui, le garçon n'avait pas pu résister et il avait envoyé un texto à Derek pour le prévenir qu'il arrivait. Cependant, le loup garou n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre et Stiles se sentait triste. Après plusieurs jours sans câlin, ni bisous, il aurait bien eu besoin de sa dose d'amour quotidienne.

Déçu, l'adolescent s'approcha de son bureau, ouvrit son ordinateur portable et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et en attendant que la machine s'allume, il se saisit de la lettre que son père lui avait remise. Il commençait à la déchirer quand il entendit sa fenêtre grincer.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Stiles et il pivota sur sa chaise.

— Tu m'as manqué !

# #

Derek acheva de se faufiler dans la chambre de son amoureux et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour que Stiles vienne s'y réfugier que le garçon était déjà sur lui.

— Doucement, grommela l'alpha, faussement contrarié.

— C'était looooooooooooong sans toi ! gémit l'adolescent sans prendre garde aux bougonnements de son copain.

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un petit sourire ravi et il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux du garçon blotti contre lui. Soudain, Stiles se recula vivement, brisant leur étreinte.

— Mais, au fait, je ne suis pas censé te faire de câlin !

Devant le regard étonné que lui jeta l'alpha, le garçon consentit à s'expliquer :

— Tu as été carrément trop méchant tout à l'heure, par texto.

— Tu trouves ?

— Tu m'as envoyé sur les roses, s'offusqua l'adolescent.

Le loup garou haussa les épaules.

— Tu m'as harcelé. Je recevais un message toutes les dix secondes. J'avais à peine le temps d'en lire un que j'en avais déjà trois dans ma boîte de réception.

— C'était uniquement pour te rassurer. Pour que tu saches que j'étais toujours en vie. J'aurais très bien pu avoir un accident sur le trajet du ret …

— Ca m'aurait fait des vacances, le coupa Derek.

Stiles observa son amoureux, bouche-bée, avant de pousser un cri outré.

— Quoi ? Tu … Je … Je te déteste !

L'adolescent croisa les bras sur son torse, sourcils froncés. L'alpha s'esclaffa et essaya de lui attraper le bras mais le garçon recula d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée.

— Oh, Stiles, ne fais pas la tête. C'était une boutade !

— Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta boutade ?

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et se rapprocha de son copain. Il posa une main sur son épaule et glissa l'autre sous son menton pour lui relever le visage.

— Je plai-san-tais, répéta-t-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? Dois-je chercher là où je suis censé me mettre ma blague ?

Stiles ne releva pas la tentative d'humour et répliqua d'un ton boudeur :

— Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais avec toi.

Derek embrassa le garçon sur le bout du nez.

— Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai passé chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ton absence à penser à toi.

L'adolescent tenta de garder son air vexé mais la phrase l'avait touché en plein cœur et faisait vaciller sa mauvaise humeur.

— Et au lieu de m'envoyer bouler, tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça plutôt ? ronchonna-t-il.

— Tu sais bien que rien n'est jamais facile avec moi.

# #

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, Derek à côté de lui. L'adolescent avait attrapé la main du jeune homme et avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Ils avaient discuté pendant un moment à voix basse, afin de ne pas alerter le père du garçon, et profitaient maintenant du silence, savourant le fait d'être ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles était rassuré de voir l'alpha. Il était parti moins d'une semaine mais avait craint que son absence ne porte préjudice à sa relation avec le loup garou. Derek avait beau avoir accepté de sortir avec lui, il n'avait pleinement assumé son couple que très récemment et l'adolescent avait eu peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

Le jeune homme porta la main de son amoureux à ses lèvres et l'embrassa distraitement.

— On est le dix-huit, annonça-t-il doucement.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

— Oui, et ?

— Ca fait un mois qu'on est ensemble.

Le garçon mit un instant à analyser la phrase puis tourna brusquement la tête vers l'alpha.

— Je … Tu … Mais … bégaya-t-il.

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais apparemment pas toi, railla le loup garou.

— J'avoue que je n'y avais même pas pensé, admit l'adolescent. Mais que toi, tu t'en souviennes, c'est encore plus choquant.

— Merci de t'inquiéter pour ma mémoire, elle va très bien.

Stiles roula sur le côté pour faire face à son copain.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire … fit-il. C'est juste … Tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de personne qui s'intéresse aux dates et tout ça.

— Et je suis quel genre de personne, alors ?

Le garçon soupira. C'était exactement le genre de conversation qu'il n'aimait pas avoir avec Derek. L'alpha réussissait toujours à le mettre mal à l'aise.

— Le genre que j'aime embrasser ! botta-t-il en touche en tendant le cou pour attraper les lèvres de son amoureux.

Heureusement pour lui, le loup garou se laissa faire et n'insista pas. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, le jeune homme déposa un baiser rapide sur le front de l'adolescent et lui adressa un sourire charmeur que Stiles s'empressa de lui rendre. Des fossettes s'étaient creusées sur les joues de Derek et le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le visage face à lui. Il était vraiment bien à cet instant et aurait voulu qu'il continue à l'infini.

— Quand est-ce que tu me présentes à ton père ?

Douche froide. Glaciale, même.

L'adolescent redescendit aussitôt sur terre, un rictus figé sur le visage tandis qu'il cherchait comment répondre à son copain sans trop le vexer.

Il était hors de question que son père soit mis au courant. Il faudrait avant tout que le shérif se fasse à l'idée que son fils entretienne une relation homosexuelle. Puis, qu'il accepte que Stiles sorte avec un homme plus vieux que lui. Qui de surcroît, s'avérait être Derek Hale, déjà connu des services de police. Et enfin, il faudrait expliquer au chef de famille Stilinski sa nature lupine.

Ce dernier point n'était pas forcément obligé d'être révélé au shérif mais Stiles trouvait que c'était un argument de poids. Devant son silence, l'alpha finit par s'éclaircir la gorge :

— Tu ne comptes rien lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas tout de suite, nuança le garçon.

— Alors, quand ? Ca fait déjà un mois, Stiles.

— Un mois, c'est peu.

Le loup garou secoua la tête.

— Tu crois vraiment que je me suis mis avec toi pour le plaisir de vivre un amour caché ? Je n'aime pas ça, venir te voir en cachette, passer par la fenêtre et devoir chuchoter pour que ton père ne nous entende pas. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Pas avec toi.

La réplique toucha l'adolescent autant qu'elle le fit paniquer. Derek venait-il, encore une fois, de lui déclarer joliment qu'il l'aimait ou était-ce une menace déguisée pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne supportait pas son comportement et songer à le quitter ?

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il paniquait, Stiles sortit la première bêtise qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Je te présenterai à mon père dès que tu m'auras présenté à ta famille.

L'alpha se rembrunit aussitôt et le garçon se mordit la lèvre violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois ! Il avait le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Surtout qu'il avait déjà fait cette gaffe-là, que le loup garou n'avait pas appréciée.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler.

— Ça se saurait si tu utilisais ton cerveau avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

La voix du jeune homme était moqueuse mais pas fâchée. L'adolescent leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son amoureux, qui en profita pour lui taper gentiment sur le front.

— Tu sais, si tu as honte de moi, tu peux me le dire …

— Il n'est pas question de ça, protesta vivement Stiles. C'est juste que … C'est compliqué. J'arrive pas à en parler. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Moi-même, je n'ai pas encore bien réalisé qu'on était ensemble …

Derek observa un instant son interlocuteur avant de rouler sur le côté et de se lever du lit.

— Reste !

L'adolescent s'était redressé sur son matelas et avait tendu le bras vers l'alpha. Ils se fixèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que la voix du shérif les fasse sursauter.

— Tu m'as appelé, Stiles ?

— Non, t'inquiètes, p'pa ! lui répondit son fils.

Le garçon baissa son bras et murmura :

— Ne pars pas …

— Il faut que j'y retourne, annonça le loup garou. Les autres m'attendent. Je les ai laissés sous la direction de Peter mais j'ai peur de retrouver le manoir sans dessus-dessous. Le chantier avance bien, ce serait bête que l'un d'entre eux gâche tout maintenant.

— Tu m'en veux ?

Le ton était penaud et Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rasseoir près de son amoureux.

— Non. Tu as été un parfait abruti avec ta réplique au sujet de ma famille mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais très bien que tu ne réfléchis jamais à ce que tu dis.

— Je t'ai fait de la peine ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et Stiles ouvrit les bras en chuchotant :

— Câlin pour me faire pardonner ?

Derek sourit et posa son front contre celui de l'adolescent, qui passa ses mains autour de son cou. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position avant que le loup garou ne déclare à voix basse :

— Je dois vraiment y aller.

— Donc, tu me fais quand même un peu la tête.

L'alpha se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

— Tu viendras me voir ce soir ? demanda le garçon.

— Je ne sais pas. Je te tiens au courant.

Le jeune homme adressa un signe de la main à son amoureux puis se glissa dehors. Stiles se laissa tomber sur son matelas en s'insultant de tous les noms. Leur relation n'était pas assez fragile comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche en provoquant Derek sur sa famille.

Comme si le sujet n'était pas assez sensible ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Son téléphone portable vibra contre sa jambe et l'adolescent se tortilla pour réussir à l'extraire de la poche de son jean. Ce devait être Scott qui lui demandait s'il était libre pour se faire une soirée ciné.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un looping dans sa cage thoracique lorsque qu'il lut le nom du destinataire ainsi que le contenu du message.

Derek : « Je t'aime »

Finalement, l'alpha n'était peut-être pas totalement fâché.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

— Tu vas voir Scott ?

Le shérif était installé devant un match de baseball, les pieds sur la table basse. Il avait entendu son fils descendre les marches de l'escalier et pensait avoir deviné ses intentions. Mais Stiles le rejoignit et se laissa tomber près de lui.

— Non. Il est occupé. Il voit Allison.

— Tu es fâché après lui ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

— Non. Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est normal. On reprend bientôt les cours. Ils profitent de la fin de leurs vacances pour être tous les deux.

— Et ça ne t'ennuie pas que ton meilleur ami te délaisse ?

— Il ne me délaisse pas, papa ! On n'est pas des siamois, on ne va pas se coller au train toute notre vie !

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son père.

— Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je sorte avec un ami plutôt que de passer la soirée avec toi, je peux trouver quelqu'un, plaisanta-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se défendit le shérif. C'est juste que, jusqu'à il y a peu, vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, inséparables, et ça m'étonne qu'après plusieurs jours de séparation, tu ne files pas le rejoindre pour regarder un film.

— Il est avec Allison, p'pa. Et sérieux, j'ai pas envie d'être coincé entre eux deux !

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter :

— Mais si ça t'inquiètes tant que ça, je peux te rassurer en te disant qu'on s'est donné rendez-vous demain.

— Je le savais ! triompha son père en tendant un doigt vers lui.

L'adolescent leva les mains en l'air, comme pour signifier qu'il se sentait vaincu.

— Ok, je te l'accorde. Scott et moi, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Maintenant que tu as eu raison, on peut regarder le match ?

Le garçon se renfonça dans le canapé. La vraie raison pour laquelle il ne voyait pas son meilleur ami dès ce soir n'était pas vraiment liée à la jeune Argent. Scott avait en effet envoyé un texto à Stiles pour lui demander s'il était libre mais l'adolescent avait prétendu vouloir rester avec son père pour sa dernière journée de congé. En réalité, le garçon espérait que Derek le rejoigne dans la soirée.

Toutefois, plus les minutes passaient et plus il désespérait de recevoir un jour un message confirmant la venue de l'alpha. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre et s'était décidé à rejoindre son père au rez-de-chaussée pour faire passer le temps.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le match en le commentant puis quelques minutes avant la fin, Stiles demanda à son père ce qu'ils allaient manger.

— Le frigo est vide, répondit laconiquement le shérif.

— Vide ? répéta son fils.

— Oui, vide. A moins que tu ne considères la tranche de jambon qui y moisit doucement comme un repas convenable pour ton estomac.

— Je déteste le retour des vacances, grommela l'adolescent.

Son père lui tapota le genou et tendit la main vers la télécommande pour éteindre la télé.

— Ne te plains pas. Ça m'oblige à t'emmener Chez Joe.

Chez Joe était un fast-food situé en centre-ville et où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller consommer des hamburgers accompagnés d'une montagne de frites arrosée de ketchup. Ce n'était pas un établissement de grande qualité mais l'ambiance y était sympa et la nourriture n'était pas mauvaise.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, déclara le garçon en se levant. J'adore le retour des vacances.

# #

Stiles referma la porte de sa chambre doucement et partit s'affaler sur son lit. Il s'était gavé Chez Joe, avalant un hamburger, une tonne de frites plus la moitié de celles de son père et avait fait passer le tout avec une grande rasade de soda. Pour clôturer le repas, il avait commandé une part de brownies assortie d'une boule de glace à la vanille et surmontée d'une épaisse couche de chantilly.

Son père s'était moqué de son appétit et ils étaient rentrés chez eux en rigolant. L'adolescent avait souhaité une bonne nuit à son père et était monté à l'étage, prétextant avoir sommeil.

En vérité, le garçon était surtout déçu plutôt que fatigué. Derek ne lui avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie, ce qui signifiait également qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le rejoindre. Stiles craignait de l'avoir vraiment blessé en évoquant sa famille et il avait peur que l'alpha lui en veuille. Peut-être même était-il tellement vexé qu'il allait mettre un terme à leur relation ?

L'adolescent se retourna vivement dans son lit et chercha à se concentrer sur autre chose, le nez enfoui dans le T-shirt de son amoureux, respirant à plein poumons pour tenter de capter une des dernières brides de son odeur. Cependant, ses pensées restaient focalisées sur la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec le loup garou. Alors qu'il se réentendait demander au jeune homme de lui présenter sa famille, son IPhone vibra, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message.

« Tu m'ouvres ? »

Le cœur battant, Stiles se redressa dans son lit et s'élança vers sa fenêtre. Un coup d'œil à travers le carreau lui permit de confirmer la présence de Derek en bas de chez lui. L'adolescent remonta la vitre inférieure et d'un bond souple, l'alpha s'agrippa au rebord et se hissa à l'intérieur.

— Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ?

— J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire malicieux.

— Tu crois vraiment que je me passerai de mon câlin du soir alors que ça fait presque une semaine que je n'y ai pas eu le droit ?

Le garçon sentit une onde de chaleur lui traverser le corps de façon agréable. Le câlin du soir était l'un de leur rituel. Le loup garou venait rejoindre Stiles dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, à l'insu du shérif. Il garait sa voiture un peu plus haut dans la rue ou venait à pied, de façon à ne pas dévoiler sa présence.

L'adolescent raffolait de ce moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il pouvait se blottir contre son amoureux sans se soucier des autres. Lorsqu'il était avec la meute, le garçon se sentait toujours gêné et n'osait pas vraiment se montrer proche de Derek. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir assumé leur relation face à ses bêtas, il n'était non plus du genre à rester collé à son copain, bouches scellées et langues liées, pendant de longues minutes. Il n'était même pas du genre à lui prendre la main en public.

Au moins, lorsque l'alpha venait le voir le soir, ils pouvaient s'embrasser sans s'inquiéter du regard de leurs amis et des moqueries qui s'ensuivraient.

Le loup garou attrapa le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent, faisant s'envoler un nuage de papillons au creux de son ventre. Le garçon se sentait bien. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, Derek finit par se reculer, ses yeux bleu-vert rivés dans les prunelles noisette de son amoureux.

— Je t'aime, souffla Stiles.

— Moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

L'adolescent fit glisser sa main le long du bras de l'alpha et vint entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Il l'entraîna sur son lit et passa son bras autour du cou du loup garou pour le rapprocher de lui, afin que leurs bouches se rencontrent de nouveau.

Le garçon bascula en arrière, de façon à être allongé sur son matelas, Derek tout contre lui. Leurs lèvres humides s'entrouvraient pour laisser leurs langues se retrouver, jouer l'une avec l'autre, s'esquiver, se chercher, se percuter et se tourner autour.

Stiles sentit ses joues s'enflammer doucement tandis que leurs baisers n'en finissaient pas. Ses doigts caressèrent la nuque de l'alpha tandis que son autre main glissait dans son dos pour se loger dans la poche arrière du jean du jeune homme. Le loup garou fronça les sourcils mais le laissa faire, continuant de l'embrasser sans prendre garde à ses mains baladeuses.

Fort de ne pas être repoussé, l'adolescent décida de pousser encore plus loin son audace. Il remonta lentement ses doigts le long du pantalon de Derek et les fit passer sous le tissu, effleurant le boxer de l'alpha. La chaleur de ses joues augmenta violemment et se diffusa dans tout son corps, jusqu'à son bas ventre. Electrisé, le garçon agrippa les fesses de son amoureux, oubliant toute retenue.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La voix du loup garou ramena Stiles à la réalité. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés et tordit sa bouche sur le côté, en une mimique gênée.

— Tu as besoin d'un dessin ?

L'adolescent tenta de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de son copain mais Derek se redressa de manière à être hors d'atteinte.

— J'espère que tu sais bien dessiner parce que c'est la seule chose que tu auras ce soir.

— Mais … tenta de protester le garçon en se redressant sur les coudes.

— Il n'y a pas de « mais », Stiles. J'ai dit non. Et ça restera non pour encore un bon moment. Jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans, pour être précis.

L'alpha regarda son amoureux soupirer sans s'émouvoir.

— Derek … Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieux quand tu dis attendre que j'ai dix-huit ans ?

— Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux.

— Mais …

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du « mais » ?

Stiles se laissa retomber sur le lit en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et le loup garou croisa les bras devant son torse. Un silence tendu s'abattit dans la chambre puis l'adolescent finit par ronchonner :

— Un an, encore. C'est trop long.

— J'ai été clair depuis le début sur ce point, non ? répondit Derek.

— Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas …

— Tu ne pensais pas que je résisterai ?

Le garçon grimaça en secouant la tête.

— Si. Toi, je savais que tu allais tenir ta parole. Mais moi, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de te résister.

L'alpha haussa les sourcils pour marquer sa surprise.

— De … De me résister ? répéta-t-il.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent, s'énerva Stiles. Non, mais regarde-toi un peu aussi !

Le jeune homme lança un regard interloqué à son copain qui se mit à rougir.

— Ne m'oblige pas à t'en dire plus ! Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

Comme Derek conservait son air étonné, l'adolescent se mit à agiter les bras et à parler très vite pour masquer son embarras.

— Tu … Tu sais très bien que tu es craquant, alors ne fais pas le type qui est surpris. Tu as des yeux et un sourire magnifiques, des muscles super bien dessinés, on dirait que tu sors d'une agence de mannequins. Tu sens bon en plus et tu embrasses bien, alors excuse-moi si je suis faible, mais c'est carrément trop difficile de ne pas avoir envie de coucher avec toi. Et arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça, j'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi !

L'alpha éclata de rire et décroisa ses bras pour les passer autour du cou du garçon.

— Je ne souris pas parce que je me moque. Je souris parce que je te trouve adorable.

Stiles battit plusieurs fois des cils, le souffle du loup garou lui frôlant les lèvres. L'adolescent baissa les yeux, saisit un oreiller et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la tête de son copain.

— Hé ! Mais ça va pas ? protesta le jeune homme en se reculant vivement.

— C'est un oreiller, ça ne t'a pas fait mal. Et c'est de ta faute si tu as pris un coup. Comment veux-tu que je te résiste et que je ne sois pas attiré si tu t'amuses à m'exciter aussi ?

— Je ne m'amuse pas à …

— Ne nie pas ! Tu crois que je me sens comment, quand tu me regardes avec autant d'intensité et que ta bouche est presque contre la mienne ? Tu étais hyper sexy comme ça !

— Donc, on fait quoi ?

— Quoi, on fait quoi ?

Le garçon et l'alpha se fixèrent. Puis, Derek consentit à détailler sa pensée :

— On fait quoi, pour nous deux ? Tu n'es pas capable de me résister parce que je suis trop … Sexy. Donc comme je ne compte pas me défigurer pour toi …

— Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

— Non. Mais toi, tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution pour régler le problème ?

Stiles secoua vivement la tête.

— Non ! Non, non, non, je veux rester avec toi ! Je vais me contrôler. Je te promets. Enfin, je vais essayer de me contrôler. Je … Je te promets que je vais essayer de me contrôler.

L'alpha sourit et embrassa le garçon sur le front.

— Je suis sûr que tu es exactement le genre de personne qui n'arrive pas à tenir ses résolutions.

— J'essaie toujours … bredouilla l'adolescent.

Le loup garou lui caressa la joue et se leva du lit.

— Profites de ta nuit pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de tenir ta promesse. Je testerai ta volonté demain.

— Tu t'en vas déjà ?

— Il est presque vingt-trois heures et je suis fatigué. Je ne suis pas en vacances moi.

— Attends ! Donne-moi ton T-shirt ! s'exclama Stiles.

Son amoureux haussa un sourcil.

— Euh … Je ne vais pas me balader torse nu dans la rue. Et je refuse de mettre un de tes T-shirts !

— Mais, t'es idiot ! Je te rends celui qui n'a plus ton odeur en échange !

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel et retira son haut avant de le tendre à son copain.

— J'aime pas quand tu pars … bouda Stiles en le regardant enfiler son nouveau T-shirt.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire innocent.

— Si tu parlais de notre relation à ton père, je pourrais peut-être rester le soir avec toi ?

L'adolescent poussa un cri outré et balança son oreiller sur Derek qui le rattrapa en plein vol et lui renvoya en pleine tête.

— Méchant ! Je te déteste.

L'alpha éclata de rire et sortit d'un mouvement souple par la fenêtre. Le garçon resta seul dans sa chambre, déçu de la façon dont la soirée s'était finie. D'un geste rageur, il se glissa sous la couette et abattit son oreiller sur sa tête pour disparaître.

Son téléphone portable, posé sur sa table de chevet, vibra et Stiles sortit un bras de sous ses draps pour l'attraper. Derek lui avait envoyé un message.

« Moi, je trouve que tu es gentil et je t'aime »

L'adolescent soupira, posa son IPhone sur son matelas, attendit quelques secondes, se retourna pour ne pas être tenté de répondre, puis se jeta sur son mobile et tapa sur son écran à toute vitesse.

« T'es méchant mais moi aussi, je t'aime. Fort »

# #

Stiles rangea sa brosse à dents dans son verre et sortit de la salle de bains. Il retourna dans sa chambre chercher un sweat et descendit les escaliers. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, la voix de son père le stoppa net.

— Tu vas voir Scott ?

L'adolescent revint sur ses pas et passa la tête dans la cuisine.

— Ouaip. Tu n'es pas parti au boulot ?

— Je commence en début d'après-midi.

Le garçon fit une grimace.

— Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? J'irais voir Scott après manger.

Le shérif secoua la tête.

— Tu n'en as pas marre de ton vieux père ? File voir ton ami. Moi, j'irai faire les courses avant de repartir faire mon travail de représentant de la loi.

Stiles hocha la tête et lui adressa un signe de la main avant de repartir dans le couloir. Son père le rappela aussitôt :

— Pourquoi tu as mis ce vieux survêtement alors que je t'en ai offert un des Mets il y a un mois ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux pour examiner ses affaires. Il avait mis un vieux jogging déformé noir avec un T-shirt écru troué et une veste grise.

— On va … Faire un peu de ménage chez Scott. Sa mère a envie de faire un peu de changement dans la déco. Je préfère pas mettre mon nouveau survêt. Tu me connais, je vais sûrement me tâcher …

Le shérif hocha la tête et son fils le salua une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de chez lui. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur de sa Jeep et démarra.

Il n'avait pas vraiment menti à son père. Scott faisait bien des travaux. Mais ce n'était pas chez lui qu'il en faisait.

# #

Stiles se gara devant le manoir Hale, près de la Porsche de Jackson. Il examina un instant la façade qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, une semaine plus tôt.

Au retour de leur séjour dans le Complexe du Paradis, Derek avait décidé de reconstruire le manoir de sa famille. Peter s'était montré plus qu'enthousiaste pour cette idée et le reste de la meute soupçonnait qu'il était le vrai initiateur de ce projet.

Toujours était-il que les bêtas étaient réquisitionnés pour s'occuper des travaux et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de se défiler. Leur alpha ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, arguant qu'ils avaient pris assez de bon temps pendant leur mois de juillet et que le travail manuel vaudrait tous les entraînements.

L'extérieur du manoir Hale avait commencé à se métamorphoser. Les fenêtres brisées avaient disparues, laissant des trous dans les murs fragiles. La porte avait subi le même traitement et le lierre avait été arraché. Même si l'habitation avait toujours sombre allure, les changements commençaient à être perceptibles.

L'adolescent sortit de sa voiture et avança jusqu'au perron. Il franchit le seuil et avant même d'avoir pu s'annoncer, un chœur de voix s'éleva pour le saluer :

— Salut, Stiles !

Le garçon se dirigea vers la pièce de gauche, qui avait été l'ancien salon. La meute s'y activait. Scott, Jackson, Isaac et Boyd, aidés d'Erica, étaient occupés à poser un nouveau parquet en bois blanc tandis que Lydia et Allison était en train de repeindre une porte en gris anthracite.

Derek se frottait le menton, le regard rivé sur les plans qu'il avait étalé sur une table. A ses côtés, Peter observait lui aussi les feuilles, des rouleaux sous le bras. Il avait trouvé, par on ne savait quel moyen, un casque de chantier jaune fluo qu'il arborait fièrement sur sa tête et avait enfilé un bleu de travail usé, qu'il avait déniché on se savait où. Le bêta se tourna vers Stiles et lui fit signe d'approcher :

— Viens par là. On a besoin de ton avis.

L'adolescent s'approcha de la table et resta timidement à côté de Peter, n'osant pas aller près de Derek. L'alpha semblait contrarié, d'après ses sourcils froncés, et le garçon ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec lui.

— Je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle : faire une salle de bal, annonça Peter, sans se soucier de l'embarras de Stiles.

— Par l'idée du siècle, il faut comprendre : la pire idée, maugréa son neveu.

Le bêta leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit à l'intention de l'adolescent :

— Une fois que le rez-de chaussée et le premier étage seront reconstruits, on pourrait ne faire qu'une seule pièce sous les toits, qui serviraient de salle de réception. Il y avait des chambres avant et une partie du grenier mais vu qu'il y aura désormais moins de monde qui vivra ici, ça ne sert à rien de faire plus de chambres que nécessaire.

— Les salles de bal ne sont pas censées être au rez-de-chaussée, normalement ? intervint le garçon.

— C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre, soupira Derek en relevant le nez de ses plans.

— Vous n'y comprenez rien ! Je vous parle de concepts novateurs et vous, vous voulez vous enfermer dans un schéma classique. Et bien, parfait, restez enfermé dans vos esprits étriqués et ne venez pas vous plaindre après !

Avec une mine supérieure, Peter tourna les talons et partit bouder dans une autre pièce. Derek expira bruyamment et reprit son examen de ses plans. Stiles se rapprocha doucement de lui et murmura :

— Je peux aider à faire quoi ?

L'alpha fixa ses prunelles vertes sur lui et fit mine de réfléchir. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour coller l'adolescent contre lui et après avoir vérifié que la meute était occupée, il lui embrassa la joue tendrement avant de chuchoter :

— Reste là. Tu m'aides à aller bien quand tu es près de moi.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de savourer la phrase. Un sifflement moqueur retentit derrière eux. Derek ferma les yeux un instant avant de se retourner vers ses bêtas qui posaient le parquet.

— Vous sortez tous les cinq dehors et vous allez me faire vingt tours du manoir.

— Quoi ? se récrièrent Isaac et Scott.

— C'est Jackson qui vous a sifflé, déclara Erica sans scrupules.

— Merci de me balancer, grogna le garçon.

L'alpha n'eut aucune pitié pour lui.

— Jackson, dehors. Quarante tours.

— Tu avais dit vingt au départ ! protesta le jeune blond.

— Parce que je ne savais pas qui avait sifflé et que je ne voulais pas trop punir les innocents.

— Mais …

— Si tu discutes, je t'en donne le double.

L'adolescent soupira bruyamment et sortit en traînant des pieds. Les autres bêtas se remirent prestement au travail, veillant à ne pas éveiller le courroux de leur chef. N'empêche, ils regrettaient tous le mois de juillet. Il avait beau avoir été mouvementé, Derek avait été plutôt agréable à vivre. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Beacon Hills, le loup garou était redevenu aussi intraitable qu'avant.

Le jeune homme toisa un instant les adolescents qui installaient le parquet, comme pour les mettre au défi de se moquer de lui. Puis, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son copain et lui montra la sortie :

— Viens, on va aller parler.


	4. Chapitre 3

Derek entraîna Stiles hors du salon, laissant à sa meute le soin de s'occuper des travaux. La voix de Lydia les stoppa sur le seuil.

— Vous allez où ?

L'alpha lui lança un regard blasé.

— Discuter. Et si jamais tu penses à protester, je te propose de rejoindre Jackson faire ses tours de manoir.

La jeune rousse secoua ses longs cheveux en affichant un sourire hypocrite. L'adolescente n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, encore moins des menaces, mais elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas devant le chef de la meute, si elle voulait pouvoir y rester.

— Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre. J'adore peindre les portes.

— Dans ce cas, on ne va pas t'empêcher de poursuivre ton passe-temps.

Le loup garou sortit de la pièce, son amoureux sur les talons. Ils tombèrent sur Peter, assis sur les marches perron, qui se retourna en les entendant arriver. Celui-ci fit une mimique attendrie en voyant leurs mains liées.

— Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Je pourrai être le témoin de votre mariage ? Ou le parrain de votre premier enfant ?

— C'est ton nouvel endroit pour faire du boudin ? répliqua Derek. A moins que tu ne décides de rester dehors jusqu'à temps que je cède pour accepter ta salle de bal au dernier étage. Auquel cas, je suis obligé de te prévenir que cette méthode ne me fera jamais céder.

Son oncle secoua la tête en désignant Jackson qui venait d'apparaître au coin de la maison.

— Non, je compte ses tours, pour être sûr qu'il ne triche pas et les fasse bien tous. Allez, Jack' ! Plus que trente et un tours !

— Méfie-toi, que je ne t'envoie pas le soutenir, grommela l'alpha en descendant le petit escalier du perron.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent dans la forêt, sans parler, le manoir dans le dos, les mains l'une serrée dans l'autre. Le sol n'était pas encore recouvert de feuilles mortes et leurs chaussures soulevaient des petits nuages de poussière au rythme de leurs pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles craqua et rompit le silence.

— Tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ?

Derek se retourna pour vérifier si le manoir était à une bonne distance puis haussa les épaules.

— Rien de spécial. Je voulais surtout être un peu seul avec toi.

— Oh. Et pour être seul, on est obligé de faire une randonnée en forêt ? ironisa le garçon.

L'alpha se frotta le nez.

— Je n'avais pas envie que les autres nous écoutent.

— Donc, tu as bien un truc à me dire ?

Comme son copain ne répondait pas, l'adolescent soupira :

— Ok. On n'en parlera pas. Ou une autre fois. Dis, j'ai une question.

— Je t'écoute.

— Pourquoi vous faîtes des travaux à l'intérieur alors que vous ne savez pas s'il va falloir refaire l'extérieur ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard affligé à son amoureux.

— Tu penses vraiment que je ne me suis pas renseigné avant ? On n'a pas chômé pendant que tu étais en vacances avec ton père. J'ai fait venir des experts et ils m'ont assurés que les fondations étaient bonnes et que les murs ne s'écrouleraient pas. J'ai fait faire des consolidations, pour être certains de la solidité des murs. Tu n'as pas vu que les fenêtres avaient disparu ?

— Si. Mais je pensais que c'était juste pour les changer.

— Tu pensais mal.

Ils continuèrent à marcher quelques instants puis Derek s'adossa contre un tronc et passa ses bras autour du cou de Stiles qui n'eut d'autres choix que de se coller contre son copain. Ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Les prunelles vertes scintillaient et l'adolescent reconnut ce regard. Il ferma les paupières et attendit que la bouche de l'alpha vienne rencontrer la sienne. Après avoir échangé un baiser, le garçon se recula et fixa le loup garou.

— J'ai encore une question.

— Tu es bavard, aujourd'hui. J'embrasse moins bien qu'avant ?

Stiles cligna des yeux et s'empressa de répondre :

— Hein ? Non, aucun rapport. Tu embrasses toujours comme un dieu, je dirais même que si tu devais en être un, tu serais celui des bisous. Je ne sais pas si ça existe, mais en tout cas, moi, je l'inventerai pour toi parce que …

— Ok, Stiles, c'est quoi ta question ? s'esclaffa le jeune homme en tentant d'endiguer le flot de paroles qui sortait de la bouche de son amoureux.

L'adolescent mit un instant à rassembler ses pensées pour se souvenir de ce qui le tracassait.

— Pourquoi tu reconstruis le manoir ? Pourquoi pas une nouvelle maison plutôt ?

Le garçon attendit anxieusement la réponse. Il savait qu'il abordait un sujet plutôt sensible et craignait que l'alpha ne se renferme et refuse de parler de ses motivations. Stiles regretta sa question en voyant le visage de Derek se rembrunir. Mais le loup garou lui répondit d'une voix basse :

— Parce que ce manoir, c'est chez moi. Je ne me vois pas vivre autre part.

L'adolescent se sentit envahir par une onde de tristesse. Même si le manoir avait brûlé, son amoureux continuait de se considérer comme chez lui entre ses murs. Il semblait au garçon qu'il aurait été plus facile pour lui de quitter Beacon Hills et de se reconstruire une vie ailleurs, pour tirer un trait sur les événements horribles qui lui était arrivé.

Mais le jeune homme était tellement attaché à son ancien chez lui qu'il n'envisageait pas d'habiter dans un autre lieu. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait erré entre le manoir et l'ancien hangar à bus, sans jamais prendre de véritable appartement dans lequel loger.

Stiles se sentit furieux contre Kate Argent, qui avait brisé le cœur de son copain et avait saccagé sa vie d'une façon aussi violence. Si la tante d'Allison n'était pas déjà morte, il serait allé lui régler son compte. Même si, objectivement, il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids face à la chasseuse.

— Pourquoi ton cœur s'affole ? s'inquiéta Derek en caressant la joue du garçon avec son pouce.

— Parce que je t'aime et que ça m'énerve qu'on t'ait fait du mal.

L'alpha sourit faiblement et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de son amoureux.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

— Mais je trouve ça injuste. Et cruel. Ça m'énerve.

— Et bien, maintenant, je t'ai toi pour me défendre.

L'adolescent recula légèrement et planta un regard vexé dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

— Ne te moque pas. Je peux être violent, si je veux.

— Je n'en doute pas, ma petite chose fragile.

Stiles poussa un cri outré.

— T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme surnom. Je ne suis pas petit et je ne suis pas fragile.

— Mais tu es ma chose ? releva Derek, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

Son copain faillit protester puis rougit violemment en interprétant ses propos d'une façon beaucoup plus osée que ce à quoi penser l'alpha.

— Ca dépend si tu veux vraiment attendre mes dix-huit ans …

Le loup garou sembla réaliser que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées de travers et grimaça.

— Un point pour toi.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, d'une façon que l'adolescent jugea adorable, et regarda intensément son amoureux.

— Je t'aime.

Stiles se sentit frissonner de plaisir.

— Redis-le encore, s'il te plaît.

Derek rit doucement et posa son front contre celui du garçon.

— Je t'aime.

— Encore.

— Je t'aime.

— Tu m'aimes comment ?

— Ca, c'est un secret.

L'adolescent pinça les lèvres mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, l'alpha frotta son nez contre le sien et murmura :

— Et toi, tu me détestes toujours ?

Stiles mit un instant à comprendre que le jeune homme faisait allusion à leur conversation d'hier.

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, avoua-t-il. Je t'aime. Très fort. Et tu le sais très bien.

Le loup garou posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son copain.

— Oui, je le sais. Mais j'aime bien quand tu le dis.

L'adolescent fixa Derek comme s'il venait de sortir une grosse bêtise puis poussa un gémissement désespéré :

— Arrête d'être aussi attirant. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir attendre mes dix-huit ans si tu continues comme ça !

— Parce que tu as envie même dans une forêt ? se moqua l'alpha.

— La vie est faite d'expériences, admit le garçon.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air dubitatif.

— Tu changeras rapidement d'avis. Rien ne vaut un bon lit.

# #

Derek et Stiles retournaient vers le manoir. Ils étaient restés un long moment juste tous les deux mais le temps s'était rafraichi et ils avaient décidé de rentrer rejoindre le reste de la meute.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils prenaient leur temps et marchaient lentement, profitant de leurs derniers instants juste tous les deux. Soudain, l'alpha arrêta de marcher et l'adolescent se tourna vers lui, intrigué. Le loup garou se racla la gorge et un air gêné se peignit sur son visage.

— A propos de ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure …

Stiles réussit à se taire et à attendre que le jeune homme annonce ce qu'il avait à dire. Derek hésita, se mordit la langue, leva les yeux vers le ciel, inspira profondément et se lança :

— Hé, les amoureux ! s'écria Peter en leur faisant de grands signes de main, coupant son neveu en plein élan. On vous attend pour la suite des opérations.

L'alpha fit signe à son oncle qu'ils arrivaient et alors qu'il recommençait à avancer, l'adolescent attrapa la manche de son blouson et le retint.

— Attends, tu voulais me dire quelque chose …

Le loup garou lui adressa un regard hésitant et avec un sourire désolé, il secoua la tête :

— J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire. Ça me reviendra plus tard. Tu viens ? Les autres nous attendent.

Le jeune homme entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'adolescent et l'entraîna vers le manoir. Le garçon se laissa guider, déçu. Il savait que Derek lui mentait. L'alpha n'avait pas perdu le fil de sa pensée. Il n'avait juste pas trouvé le courage d'en parler avec son amoureux. Et cela inquiétait Stiles.

Quel secret l'alpha lui cachait-il ?

# #

Le mois d'août s'écoula trop rapidement au goût des lycéens.

Ils passèrent leur temps à rénover le manoir, avançant pièce par pièce, se contentant des travaux d'intérieur tels que la pose du parquet ou du carrelage et la peinture. Derek avait prévu de faire appel à des spécialistes pour les fenêtres, l'escalier et la façade extérieure.

Scott avait eu encore moins de temps pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait dû commencer à rattraper les heures qu'il avait manquées pendant le mois de juillet. Evidemment, Deaton n'était pas un patron tortionnaire et s'il avait rajouté des heures supplémentaires à son employé, il ne le faisait pas travailler du matin au soir, conscient que l'adolescent avait besoin de temps libre pour profiter de la fin de l'été.

Les rénovations du manoir avançaient à un bon rythme grâce aux bêtas et Derek était très content du résultat. Danny, Matt, Lydia et Allison n'étant pas des loups garous, ils ne venaient pas tous les jours participer aux travaux mais chacun était venu plusieurs fois prêter main forte.

Stiles rendait visite à son amoureux tous les jours, participant lui aussi aux rénovations, et l'alpha le rejoignait tous les soirs dans sa chambre. Le shérif n'avait pas encore de soupçons ce qui arrangeait l'adolescent qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet tout de suite. Sa relation lui plaisait telle qu'elle. Et comme le jeune homme ne lui en avait pas reparlé, il faisait comme si de rien n'était et évitait d'aiguiller la conversation sur ce point.

# #

Allongé de tout son long dans son lit, Stiles somnolait. Il s'était réveillé en entendant son père partir un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir totalement. Sa fenêtre était entrebâillée et le bruit des voitures passant dans sa rue mêlé au chant des oiseaux lui parvenait, l'empêchant de retrouver le sommeil.

L'adolescent se tourna sur le côté et soupira de bien-être. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever et ne comptait pas quitter son lit avant que son estomac ne crie famine de manière particulièrement bruyante.

La fenêtre de sa chambre grinça soudain et le garçon se retourna, surpris. Une forme sombre se glissa dans sa chambre et il mit quelques instants à reconnaître Derek.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, marmonna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

— Parce qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui passent par la fenêtre pour entrer dans ta chambre ? se moqua l'alpha.

— Non, mais ça aurait pu être un cambrioleur.

Le jeune homme posa quelque chose sur le bureau, retira sa veste de cuir et se glissa sous les draps pour rejoindre son amoureux.

— T'as froid, protesta le garçon en sentant les mains du loup garou se faufiler sous son T-shirt pour venir se loger contre son ventre.

— Bon anniversaire, souffla le loup garou pour toute réponse.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux en réalisant qu'ils étaient le vingt-six août. Il se tortilla pour se retourner et se blottir contre son copain.

— Merci !

— Je t'ai ramené le petit-déjeuner, annonça Derek en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

— T'es le meilleur des chéris du monde !

— Chéri ? répéta l'alpha.

L'adolescent rougit mais ne flancha pas.

— Bah oui, t'es mon chéri. Pourquoi, t'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

— J'aime tout chez toi, affirma le jeune homme.

Son amoureux leva le nez et tendit le cou pour pouvoir embrasser le loup garou.

— Encore un an à attendre et après, j'aurais dix-huit ans. Et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec toi !

Derek leva un sourcil.

— Tout ce que tu veux ?

— T'as compris ce que je voulais dire, râla Stiles. Au lieu de m'embêter, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as prévu pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Un énorme cookie qui déborde de pépites au chocolat, un morceau de brownies et un éclair au chocolat. Ça ira pour monsieur ?

— Tu les as fait toi-même ?

— Non, je les ai achetés à la boulangerie.

— Je me disais aussi … ricana l'adolescent.

L'alpha le poussa gentiment.

— Hé. Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je ne sais pas cuisiner ?

— Parce que tu sais ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard énigmatique à son amoureux puis changea de sujet en lui pinçant le ventre.

— En tout cas, j'ai peur que tout ça ne te fasse grossir. Je vais peut-être tout garder pour moi.

— Sûrement pas !

— C'est pas toi qui décide, le nargua Derek. C'est moi qui ai acheté.

— Mais c'est mon anniversaire, alors c'est moi qui commande ! riposta Stiles en se redressant à moitié.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit de quitter le lit, fit l'alpha en le plaquant sur le matelas.

— Hé ! protesta le garçon. Doucement !

— Quoi ? T'es fragile ? Ou peut-être plutôt chatouilleux ?

L'adolescent tenta de nier mais son amoureux ne lui épargna pas une séance de chatouilles en règle. Il eut beau se débattre, le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à le maintenir en place pour le torturer. Une fois qu'il eut démontré que c'était lui le plus fort, le loup garou consentit à laisser son copain reprendre son souffle.

— Tu m'as tué, balbutia Stiles lorsqu'il réussit à respirer à peu près normalement.

— Les morts ne parlent pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Tu m'énerves.

— Non, tu m'aimes. N'oublies pas que je suis le meilleur chéri du monde.

Le garçon pensa un instant à abattre son oreiller sur la tête narquoise de son amoureux puis se rappela qu'il venait de se faire battre à plate couture en combat au corps à corps et décida de laisser passer la boutade.

— Vu que tu es le meilleur de tous les chéris, tu vas aller me chercher à boire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ton père ne risque pas de rentrer entre temps ?

— Non, il est au travail jusqu'à ce soir.

Derek embrassa l'adolescent sur le front et sortit des draps.

— Tu veux boire quoi ?

— Du jus d'orange, s'il te plaît.

— J'arrive.

L'alpha disparut dans le couloir et Stiles s'étira dans son lit. Il se sentait profondément heureux d'être là, avec son amoureux, à prendre le petit déjeuner au lit. Pour un peu, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir atteint encore sa majorité sexuelle.

Le loup garou ne tarda pas à remonter avec deux verres de jus d'orange et le garçon s'assit dans le lit pendant que le jeune homme posait les verres sur la table de chevet et retournait chercher les viennoiseries posées sur le bureau.

— Bon appétit, lança l'adolescent en piochant dans le sachet et en extrayant le brownies.

Alors qu'il mordait dans le gâteau, Derek se leva, alla fouiller dans son blouson et revint s'asseoir en face de son amoureux.

— Tiens. C'est ton cadeau, fit-il en tendant deux bouts de papier.

Stiles tendit la main et déchiffra ce qui était écrit sur les rectangles que lui avait présenté l'alpha. Deux places pour aller voir jouer les Mets lors de leur premier match de la ligue majeure de baseball, qui aurait lieu en avril de l'année suivante.

Le garçon resta silencieux, la gorge nouée, les yeux rivés sur les billets. Le loup garou se méprit sur son manque de réaction et grimaça :

— Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux les échanger.

— Non. Non, c'est parfait, murmura l'adolescent. C'est juste que … Ton anniversaire est dans quinze jours, et là, j'ai la pression, parce qu'il faut que j'assure, niveau cadeau.

Le jeune homme se frotta pensivement le menton.

— J'ai bien une idée, si tu veux m'offrir un truc …

— Vas-y, dis.

Derek regarda le sol pendant qu'il déclarait :

— Si tu me présentais à ton père, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Un ange passa et Stiles se frotta le crâne, mal à l'aise.

— On va éviter ce sujet aujourd'hui, d'accord ? C'est mon anniversaire et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

L'alpha hocha la tête et ils terminèrent de petit-déjeuner en parlant du futur match qu'ils iraient voir. Le jeune homme demanda à son copain ce qu'il avait envie de faire pendant la journée et le garçon répondit qu'il avait envie de rester juste avec son amoureux.

C'est ainsi qu'une fois les dernières miettes de gâteau disparues, ils retournèrent se lover sous la couette. Ils discutèrent de la rentrée prochaine, de l'avancée des travaux du manoir et de leurs amis. Un peu avant midi, l'adolescent envoya un texto à son père pour savoir s'il rentrerait pour le déjeuner mais le shérif lui répondit qu'il avait de la paperasse à remplir et qu'il resterait donc au bureau.

Stiles fit cuire une pizza et ouvrit un paquet de chips, même si le loup garou lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas une nourriture très saine. Ils regardèrent deux films de la saga X-Men pendant l'après-midi, que le garçon ne suivit pas trop, occupé à répondre aux messages d'anniversaire que lui envoyait ses contacts, et Derek partit quelques minutes avant que le shérif ne rentre.

— Je suppose que ton père voudra passer ta soirée d'anniversaire avec toi, expliqua-t-il tandis que l'adolescent se lamentait de le voir s'en aller. Je t'enverrai des textos, promis.

A regret, Stiles laissa partir son amoureux par la fenêtre.

En arrivant, son père lui proposa de l'emmener Chez Joe pour fêter son dix-septième anniversaire et le garçon accepta aussitôt. Pendant le repas, il discuta par messages avec son copain et le shérif se moqua gentiment de lui, pensant qu'il écrivait à Scott.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils regardèrent un film policier à la télé devant lequel le père de l'adolescent s'endormit. Stiles l'avait réveillé au générique de fin et s'était vengé des piques qu'il lui avait lancées pendant le repas en le traitant de vieux pépère. Ils avaient rigolé et s'étaient séparés pour regagner leurs chambres respectives.

Avant de regagner son lit, un rectangle blanc sur son bureau attira son attention. La lettre que son père lui avait donnée l'autre jour attendait toujours près de son ordinateur. L'adolescent s'en saisit avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il acheva de déchirer l'enveloppe et en tira une feuille de papier sur laquelle étaient collées des lettres en caractère d'imprimerie, probablement découpée dans des magazines.

« Prépare-toi »

Le garçon leva un sourcil et regarda derrière la feuille si autre chose était écrit. Ne trouvant aucune indication sur l'expéditeur du courrier, il supposa que c'était l'un de ses amis qui s'amusait à jouer au corbeau. Probablement Peter, qui était spécialiste de ce genre de farce.

Stiles froissa la feuille et l'enveloppe l'une contre l'autre et visa sa corbeille. La boule de papier rebondit contre l'un des bords intérieur et finit sa course au fond de la poubelle. Satisfait de son tir, l'adolescent se glissa sous des draps et s'endormit, ravi de la journée qu'il avait passé.


	5. Chapitre 4

Stiles rétrograda et s'arrêta au stop. Il vérifia que personne ne venait à sa gauche et s'engagea sur la voie. Il dépassa le panneau indiquant qu'il entrait dans Grey River, la ville voisine à Beacon Hills, et s'engagea dans la première rue sur sa droite.

Scott lui avait donné rendez-vous devant la pizzeria L'Italia, lui ordonnant d'y être pour midi pile. Le loup garou n'avait pas précisé pour quoi il invitait son ami mais l'adolescent avait bien une petite idée sur la question. D'ordinaire, ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou l'autre, très rarement en ville. Alors pour que le loup garou lui demande de se rendre à Grey River, c'est qu'il avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

C'est donc presque sans surprise qu'il découvrit ses amis rassemblés devant la pizzeria lorsqu'il entra sur le parking. Le garçon se gara d'un geste habile à côté de la Camaro de Derek, pressé de retrouver le groupe, un sourire ravi accroché sur les lèvres.

Stiles retira ses clés du démarreur, les fourra dans la poche de son sweat et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur alors que l'adolescent arrivait.

L'exclamation mit du baume au cœur du garçon. Même s'il s'était attendu à déjeuner avec la meute, il était plus qu'heureux d'être sur ce parking, entouré de ses amis, pour fêter ses dix-sept ans.

Les filles se jetèrent toutes les trois sur Stiles pour lui faire la bise et il eut du mal à savoir où donner de la tête pendant quelques instants.

— Laissez-le un peu respirer, finit par ronchonner Jackson en attrapant Lydia par l'épaule pour la faire reculer.

La jeune rousse plissa les yeux, vexée d'être rabrouée ainsi, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Erica et Allison consentirent elles aussi à le laisser tranquille et l'adolescent put dire bonjour aux garçons du groupe. En serrant la main de Scott, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

— J'avais tout deviné, vieux. Tu n'es pas très discret.

— Je ne comptais pas tellement sur l'effet de surprise, répondit le loup garou. Mais les filles voulaient absolument garder le secret jusqu'au bout. Bref, le principal, c'était que tu viennes.

En arrivant devant Derek, qu'il avait délibérément évité pour qu'il soit le dernier à saluer, Stiles hésita. Son amoureux allait-il accepter de l'embrasser alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux ? Le jeune homme, devinant son trouble, leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son copain.

Une réplique cinglante vint à l'esprit de Jackson mais l'adolescent se garda de la sortir. Les quarante tours de manoir qu'il avait dû faire la veille étaient encore trop ancrés dans sa mémoire pour qu'il ait envie de provoquer son alpha et il préféra se mordre la langue pour se retenir.

— Bon, on lui donne les cadeaux maintenant ou tout de suite ? se réjouit Peter en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Lydia prit tout le monde de court en intervenant la première :

— Les cadeaux, ça se donne au moment du dessert.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est de la torture ! protesta l'ancien alpha.

— C'est la tradition. Et ça porte malheur de ne pas respecter une tradition, expliqua la jeune rousse, intraitable.

— De toute façon, je n'ai besoin de rien, alors j'espère que vous n'avez rien acheté, déclara Stiles.

Isaac lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en désignant le sac plastique que tenait Danny.

— Fallait nous le dire avant. Maintenant, c'est un peu trop tard !

— Bon, on reste ici ou on rentre ? J'ai faim, moi ! grimaça Scott

# #

Le groupe avait été installé au fond du restaurant et avait dégusté ses pizzas dans une ambiance très conviviale, les blagues fusant au-dessus de la table, chacun taclant les autres tout en essayant de ne pas être la cible des moqueries. Le serveur venait de leur apporter leurs desserts, des coupes de glace surmontées d'une épaisse couche de chantilly, et dès qu'il fut retourné s'occuper d'autres clients, Peter attrapa le sac que Danny avait glissé sous sa chaise et le tendit à Stiles.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! chantonna-t-il.

— Mais … voulut protester Lydia.

— On est au dessert, déclara le loup garou sans laisser place à la discussion. Tu ne vas pas me dire que la tradition exige aussi qu'on est fait la vaisselle avant d'offrir les cadeaux ?

L'adolescent attrapa le sac avec un sourire gêné.

— Merci, mais vous n'auriez pas dû …

— Tu diras merci quand tu sauras ce que c'est, répliqua Peter. Allez, ouvre le ! C'est de notre part, à Danny, Isaac et moi.

Stiles sortit le cadeau du sac et en déchira le papier. Il découvrit un exemplaire de Heroes of Might & Magic VI, un jeu vidéo fantastique dont il était fan et dont il possédait déjà les précédentes versions sur son ordinateur.

— Wow. Les mecs, vous êtes fous … balbutia le garçon.

— Attends un peu de voir notre cadeau avant de juger qui est le plus fou, déclara Erica en tendant un grand sac à l'adolescent.

— On s'y est mis à plusieurs mais ça en vaut la chandelle, je pense, précisa Allison.

Le garçon lut la carte que la chasseuse avait signée avec Boyd, Erica, Scott, Lydia et …

— Jackson ?

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil. Le concerné se sentit obligé de se justifier :

— Tu crois que j'avais le choix avec la petite amie tyrannique que j'ai ?

La-dite petite amie tyrannique lui flanqua son coude dans les côtes et le regarda se courber de douleur avec un air impassible.

— Ouvre donc tes paquets plutôt que d'écouter les bêtises qu'il raconte, dit-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il essaie toujours de faire son malin quand il ne sait pas quoi dire.

L'adolescent s'empressa d'exécuter les ordres de son amie rousse. Il attrapa un premier paquet et en défit l'emballage beige. Un pull à col en V d'un gris anthracite était soigneusement plié. Sur la poitrine, du côté gauche, était brodé le nom de son équipe de baseball préférée, les Mets.

Avant que l'adolescent n'ait eu le temps de s'émerveiller, Lydia poussa une exclamation exaspérée :

— Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qui a rangé les cadeaux dans le mauvais ordre ? C'est toi, Jackson ?

L'adolescent eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul, de peur de se reprendre un coup.

— Arrête de faire l'idiot. Comme si j'avais l'habitude de te frapper … s'énerva sa copine en le voyant sursauter.

— Je crois que c'est moi qui ai mis les cadeaux dans le sac, avoua Scott. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal …

Avant que Lydia n'ait pu répondre, Allison expliqua d'une voix rapide :

— Il était censé découvrir le pull en dernier. Tu sais, c'était un peu le clou de la surprise.

— Oh … fut seulement capable de dire le loup garou.

La jeune rousse décocha un coup d'œil mauvais vers le garçon mais n'insista pas. Stiles s'empressa de détourner la conversation en ouvrant ses deux autres cadeaux. Il put ainsi admirer le jean noir et la chemise blanche qui accompagnaient son pull.

— On s'est dit que tu pourrais arborer fièrement le nom de ton équipe sans pour autant te balader avec ton survêt' orange et bleu … commença Allison.

— Qui est une vraie faute de goût ! compléta Lydia.

— Mon survêtement est parfait ! se récria l'adolescent, vexé.

— C'est qui les plus fous maintenant ? demanda Erica avec un grand sourire fier sur les lèvres.

— Je … Vous êtes tous dingues !

Scott pointa du pouce Matt.

— Et t'as pas encore vu son cadeau !

Le photographe fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un paquet rectangulaire de trente centimètres sur vingt. Stiles s'en saisit. Il s'agissait d'un album photos dont la couverture représentait tout leur groupe au complet, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le Complexe du Paradis.

L'adolescent feuilleta l'album, ému. Les clichés, retouchés numériquement, étaient magnifiques, imprimés sur un papier brillant. Le garçon s'arrêta sur une photo le représentant assis dans l'herbe contre Derek, les bras du loup garou entourant ses hanches. Le jeune homme avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux avaient la couleur de la menthe à l'eau avec la lumière du soleil. Les deux garçons échangeaient un regard amoureux.

— Elle est trop belle, celle-là … murmura Stiles.

Il tourna à regret la page et découvrit une photo de lui et Scott, plus jeunes. Les amis étaient dans la chambre du loup garou, sur son lit, un paquet de gâteau ouvert devant eux, des manettes de console dans les mains. C'était probablement Melissa McCall qui les avait photographiés à l'époque. L'adolescent continua à admirer les clichés et découvrit des photos qui lui rappelaient à chaque fois de bons souvenirs.

Matt avait même réussi à trouver deux photos sur laquelle Jackson ne faisait pas la tête. Sur la première, Stiles et lui étaient assis par terre, côte à côte, en short et T-shirt, un ballon de basket entre les mains du blond, sûrement lors d'une pause d'un des matches qu'ils avaient disputés au Complexe du Paradis. Sur la seconde, il était assis au bord de la piscine avec Lydia et Danny et les trois adolescents faisaient une partie de Uno.

— Ok, je pense que Matt nous a tous battu à plate couture, annonça Erica.

— Merci. C'est juste … Génial ! balbutia l'adolescent.

— Il t'en reste encore un, intervint doucement Derek en posant un paquet devant lui.

Le garçon lui lança un regard surpris.

— Mais, tu m'as déjà offert quelque chose …

— Oui, mais il faudra attendre avril avant que tu puisses en profiter. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait quelque chose d'autre que tu puisses utiliser dès maintenant.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et déchira le papier cadeau, curieux. L'odeur du cuir lui chatouilla aussitôt les narines lorsque le gant de baseball apparut.

— On pourra jouer ensemble, si tu veux, proposa l'alpha. Moi, je l'aime bien, ton survêtement orange et bleu.

L'adolescent sourit et glissa sa main dans celle de l'alpha, ému.

— Fayooooot, chantonna Peter à voix basse, ce qui fit rire la meute.

# #

Après la pizzeria, ils se rendirent tous au bowling. Ils se divisèrent en trois équipes et s'affrontèrent pour savoir quel groupe accumulerait le plus de points. Scott, Allison, Matt et Peter se nommèrent « les Yeux Aiguisés », à l'initiative du plus vieux de la meute, qui laissait toujours s'exprimer son côté lyrique dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Jackson, Lydia, Danny et Isaac choisirent très sobrement de s'appeler « les Winners » tandis que Stiles proposait à Derek, Erica et Boyd de prendre « les Rouleaux Compresseurs » comme nom d'équipe.

— Tu m'en fais un beau rouleau compresseur ! se moqua la louve.

Avant que l'adolescent ait pu répliquer, l'alpha avait confirmé leur pseudo au caissier et le garçon avait adressé un sourire narquois à la jeune bêta.

Ils firent trois parties au total. « Les Rouleaux Compresseurs » réussirent à gagner la première manche mais Jackson expliqua cette victoire par le fait qu'ils étaient trois loups garous avec un humain lorsque les autres équipes ne comptaient que deux lycanthropes. Cependant, lors de la seconde partie, « les Winners » parvinrent à prendre l'avantage, surtout parce que Boyd rata plusieurs fois des tirs pourtant faciles. Au grand désespoir de Peter, ce ne furent pas « les Yeux Aiguisés » qui remportèrent la dernière victoire mais l'équipe de Derek, grâce aux nombreux strikes que l'alpha réalisa.

— C'est pas juste, bouda l'oncle du loup garou, mauvais perdant. Matt ne savait pas jouer, il nous a handicapés …

— Ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Matt, répliqua Scott. Il faut bien une première fois à tout. Et tu lui mettais trop la pression !

— C'est vrai que toi non plus, tu n'as pas été très brillant, fit remarquer Peter.

— Parce que toi, tu as été excellent ?

Allison coupa court à la dispute.

— Au lieu de faire vos mauvais joueurs, vous pourriez féliciter les vainqueurs …

— Les tricheurs, souligna Jackson.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel mais ce fut Lydia qui frappa l'adolescent à l'arrière du crâne pour le calmer.

— Si tu parles pour dire n'importe quoi, autant que tu te taises. Ils n'ont pas triché. C'est juste que tu as la victoire mauvaise.

Le couple se chamailla quelques instants mais ils arrêtèrent rapidement pour pouvoir saluer leurs amis car le groupe se séparait pour que chacun rentre chez soi. Stiles remercia tout le monde pour les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient offert et pour le superbe moment qu'il avait passé avec eux.

— Tu viens me voir ce soir ? demanda-t-il à Derek avant qu'il ne se dirige vers sa Camaro.

L'alpha sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue.

— Comme tous les soirs.

Ils adressèrent un signe de la main à Jackson et Lydia qui sortaient du parking, suivis par Allison et Scott qui ramenaient également Boyd et Erica à Beacon Hills.

— Tu nous ramènes, Derek ? demanda Isaac.

— Toi, non, tu rentres à pied. Ça te fera les jambes. Mais je veux bien déposer Danny.

— Ha. Ha. Très drôle, marmonna le loup garou.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la Camaro après que Stiles ait volé un bisou rapide à son copain. Il ne restait plus que l'adolescent, Matt et Peter.

— Tu viens avec moi ? proposa le garçon à son ami photographe.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas …

— C'est sur ma route. Allez, monte !

# #

Peter se gara devant le manoir Hale. Derek n'était pas encore rentré, comme le prouvait l'absence de voiture. Le loup garou sortit de sa Ferarri et caressa la carrosserie rouge d'un geste affectueux avant de la verrouiller. Il gravit les trois marches du perron, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, traversa le couloir, enjamba un pot de peinture et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Les meubles n'étaient pas encore tous installés, comme en témoignaient les cartons déposés en vrac sur le sol, les outils éparpillés dans la pièce et les plans à moitié dépliés. Le lycanthrope slaloma entre les différents obstacles pour atteindre le réfrigérateur. Il grimaça en voyant les tablettes vides et nota dans un coin de sa tête de faire pression sur Derek pour aller acheter du chinois, son nouveau péché mignon, pour le repas du soir.

Peter attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange qui était miraculeusement rangée dans la portière et se servit un verre qu'il but d'un trait. Il se rendit ensuite au salon, qui était lui entièrement rénové, et se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits de camp installé dans la pièce. Les chambres de l'étage n'étaient pas encore prêtes et l'oncle et le neveu dormaient au rez-de-chaussée, dans la seule pièce finie.

Le loup garou tapota sur l'écran de son mobile. Il joua quelques instants avec l'un des jeux installés dans son téléphone avant de se décider à sélectionner un numéro dans son répertoire et d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. La tonalité résonna deux fois avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

— Allo ?

— C'est Peter, annonça joyeusement le lycanthrope.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement la voix.

— J'ai passé la journée avec des amis et je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que je t'appelle. Tu sais, pour parler un peu, prendre de tes nouvelles. Comme les gens normaux le font, entre amis.

— Il faudrait encore que tu sois une personne normale pour ça, railla son interlocuteur.

— A t'attendre, on dirait que je suis un monstre, soupira Peter. Je n'en suis pas un, pourtant !

— C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher. Je n'ai pas envie de parler alors que je n'ai rien à te dire et tout le monde n'a pas le loisir de passer sa journée à ne rien faire.

Avant que le loup garou ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, la personne au bout du fil coupa court à la conversation, comme le prouva le bip lancinant qui se fit entendre. Le lycanthrope haussa un sourcil, une moue déçue sur les lèvres, avant de lancer son téléphone un peu plus loin sur son lit.

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il allait renouer avec son passé.

# #

— Papa ?

Stiles était surpris de voir son père assis devant la télé, une bière à la main.

— Tu n'es pas censé être au boulot ?

— J'ai fini plus tôt. Et je suis ravi d'être accueilli avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Son fils soupira et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

— C'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir. Mais je suis surpris. Tu travailles tard d'habitude.

— Et bien, le mois d'août est plutôt calme et comme je suis le shérif, je peux me permettre de déléguer les PV et autres amendes à mes collègues.

L'adolescent sourit et son père désigna le sac qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

— Les cadeaux de tes amis ? supposa-t-il.

— Ouais. J'ai eu un jeu vidéo, des vêtements et un gant de baseball, annonça le garçon en sortant ses affaires pour les montrer à son père.

Il évita soigneusement de dévoiler l'album photos que Matt lui avait offert, afin que le shérif ne découvre pas les photos sur lesquelles Derek et lui était proches.

— Il est beau, ton pull !

— Oui, je l'aime bien, admit Stiles. Les filles voulaient absolument m'acheter quelque chose des Mets parce qu'elles trouvent que mon survêtement est moche.

— Ah bon ?

— A cause de la combinaison de l'orange et du bleu, précisa l'adolescent. Apparemment, ça ne va pas du tout ensemble. Mais moi, je m'en fiche. Je l'aime, mon survêt'. Et je continuerai de le mettre !

— J'espère bien. Il m'a coûté les yeux de la tête ! grimaça le shérif.

— Papa ! Ça ne se dit pas ce genre de choses ! râla son fils avant de s'installer confortablement pour suivre l'émission qui passait à la télé.

# #

Erica et Boyd étaient assis sur le banc d'un des parcs de Beacon Hills. Scott et Allison les avaient déposés en centre-ville et ils avaient marchés un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans le jardin public. Le soleil était descendu tout près de la ligne d'horizon et l'humidité commençait à retomber, rafraichissant l'air ambiant.

La jeune fille finit par s'éclaircir la voix.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais mal ? répondit le loup garou.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde.

— Tu as changé, depuis quelques jours. Tu es encore plus réservé que d'habitude. Tu souris moins. Tu es dans tes pensées. Et au bowling, tu as raté des quilles que même Matt n'aurait pas pu louper. Pourtant, il n'est pas forcément très doué. C'est comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur ce que tu faisais. Comme si quelque chose te tracassait.

— On ne peut rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Boyd en se frottant les mains lentement.

— Je suis un peu naïve, avoua Erica. Mais quand une personne que j'aime va mal, j'arrive à le voir assez rapidement quand même.

L'adolescent expira bruyamment et mit un instant à chercher ses mots.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, chuchota sa petite amie. Je ne te jugerai pas, Boyd. Et si tu as des problèmes, je serai là pour t'aider. Et Derek aussi. Toute la meute te soutiendra. Je te le promets.

Boyd ricana lentement.

— Derek ne peut pas m'aider. Et toi non plus. Personne ne peut rien pour moi.

Erica fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le loup garou secoua la tête avant d'accrocher les prunelles marron de la jeune fille.

— Je m'en vais de Beacon Hills.


	6. Chapitre 5

— Tu en penses quoi, du déménagement de Boyd ?

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek. Il était assis contre l'alpha, sa joue droite posée sur son torse, ses jambes passées par-dessus la cuisse du loup garou. Le jeune homme l'entourait de ses bras, le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

L'ambiance n'était pas au top au sein de la meute. Boyd leur avait annoncé son départ deux jours plus tôt, ce qui avait ébranlé tout le monde. Personne n'avait vu le coup venir. Le garçon n'avait jamais été très bavard et il était rare d'être au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie quand il n'était pas avec les autres bêtas.

C'était pourtant quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et il était apprécié par tous ses camarades. Son déménagement soudain avait donc miné le moral de la meute et Derek avait libéré les loups garous de leur entraînement plus tôt qu'en temps normal.

Une fois les bêtas partis, l'alpha avait proposé à Stiles de venir se promener avec lui. Ils avaient marchés quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne propose de se faire des passes avec une balle de baseball. L'adolescent avait accepté mais son amoureux avait rapidement remarqué qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça et l'avait invité à s'asseoir.

— C'est un ami, donc je suis triste qu'il parte, annonça Derek.

Le loup garou traça des cercles dans le dos du garçon avec son pouce.

— Je suis aussi inquiet, poursuivit-il. Parce que même s'il s'est plutôt bien contrôlé lors de la précédente pleine lune, il ne maîtrise pas encore entièrement ses pulsions. J'ai peur que tout seul, il ne parvienne pas retenir le loup en lui.

— Un oméga survit rarement longtemps tout seul … murmura Stiles.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai conseillé à Boyd de trouver rapidement une nouvelle meute.

— Tu penses qu'il va en trouver une ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je vais me renseigner. Peter connaît un peu de monde. On va essayer de l'aider mais je ne pourrais pas veiller sur lui à distance. Il faudra donc qu'il se débrouille par lui-même.

— C'est ton ami. Et c'est toi qui l'a mordu … protesta faiblement l'adolescent.

— Je sais. Mais j'ai d'autres bêtas à m'occuper. Ma meute passe en priorité. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tous les loups garous du monde. C'est malheureux que ses parents décident de quitter Beacon Hills mais je ne peux rien y faire, mis à part regretter d'avoir transformé Boyd.

Le garçon posa sa main contre le torse de son amoureux.

— Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Derek déposa un baiser léger dans ses cheveux qui se dressaient en épis rebelles sur sa tête.

— Je sais. Tu es triste. Et je te comprends.

Stiles ferma les yeux et chuchota :

— Tu savais que Boyd avait largué Erica ?

L'alpha haussa les épaules.

— Je m'en doutais un peu, vu le froid qu'il y avait entre eux lorsque Boyd est venu nous annoncer qu'il déménageait.

— Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'Erica n'est pas venue à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ? Que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser Boyd ?

— Je ne vois pas d'où venait sa crainte. Il ne prend plus la peine de venir s'entraîner, railla le jeune homme.

— Ne te moque pas. Elle doit avoir le cœur brisé. Moi, en tout cas, j'aurais le cœur brisé.

Derek glissa un doigt sous le menton de Stiles pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

— Je ne compte pas déménager, lui assura-t-il, donc ne commence pas à penser qu'on va se séparer. Je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi, c'était pour la vie.

— Je sais. Mais je me mets à la place d'Erica et je me dis que moi, je serais anéanti si on se séparait.

— Alors ne pense pas à ça.

L'alpha se pencha pour embrasser son amoureux pour lui ôter ses idées tristes de la tête.

— Tu penses que Boyd va revenir nous voir avant de partir ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua le loup garou.

— Ce serait bien qu'on fasse un petit truc, genre un pot de départ, pour lui montrer qu'on ne lui en veut pas et qu'on tient à lui …

Le jeune homme soupira.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Mais si jamais vous faîtes ça, le manoir Hale est grand ouvert.

— Il ne verra même pas la fin des travaux …

Derek secoua la tête et colla un baiser dans le cou de l'adolescent qui le chatouilla.

— Arrête de penser à tout ça. C'est moi qui suis sensé me faire des cheveux blancs en pensant à tous les problèmes de la meute. Toi, tu es le rigolo de service qui nous remonte le moral à tous.

— Et bah aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai besoin qu'on me remonte le moral.

L'alpha serra le garçon plus fort contre lui, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Une rafale de vent fit s'envoler la poussière du sol et quelques feuilles mortes. Le loup garou écouta les battements réguliers du cœur de son amoureux et ferma les yeux.

Le départ de Boyd lui faisait plus de peine qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remettre en question, se demandant si c'était de sa faute si le garçon s'en allait. Bien entendu, la décision ne venait pas de lui, mais de ses parents.

Cela n'empêchait pas Derek de considérer ce déménagement comme un échec personnel. Il craignait que les autres bêtas ne veuillent quitter la meute à leur tour. A commencer par Erica, qui avait l'air totalement abattue par les événements.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément une bouffée de l'odeur de Stiles. L'adolescent avait un pouvoir apaisant sur lui, un pouvoir encore plus fort que celui que Laura avait sur lui. D'un regard, d'un geste, d'un sourire, il parvenait à le rassurer, à effacer ses peurs et ses doutes, lui transmettant une force qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il pourrait soulever des montagnes.

L'alpha réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas vraiment le départ de Boyd qui l'inquiétait. Bien sûr, il était peiné que le garçon déménage. Mais ce n'était pas tant la perspective que tous ses bêtas désertent la meute qu'il craignait. Il avait plutôt peur que Stiles ne parte à son tour, effrayé par toutes ces histoires de loups garous, lassé par tous les problèmes auxquels ils devaient faire face.

Derek ferma à son tour les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait croire que l'adolescent et lui resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. Il voulait s'imaginer dans vingt ans, toujours à ses côtés, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il voulait oublier le départ de Boyd et se concentrer simplement sur l'odeur de son amoureux.

Parce qu'il était trop douloureux pour lui d'imaginer sa vie sans son Stiles.

# #

Erica essuya ses joues humides de larmes. Lydia lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. Allison lui frotta l'épaule pour lui transmettre son soutien.

Les filles étaient assises sur le lit de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci avait glissé ses jambes sous les draps. Elle avait passé un vieux sweat délavé par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Lydia tendit un pot de glace à son amie qui refusa en secouant la tête. La rousse soupira et planta la cuillère sans remords pour la remplir de glace aux éclats de caramel avant de la porter à sa bouche.

— Et ton régime ? bredouilla Erica d'une voix tremblante.

— Le régime passe après le réconfort des amies ! assura la jeune fille.

— C'est sûr que tu peux te permettre de prendre un peu de poids. Tu ne risques pas de te faire jeter par Jackson parce que tu as pris quelques kilos …

— Ne me dis pas que Boyd a rompu parce que tu as grossi ? s'écria Allison.

— Surtout que c'est une raison totalement débile vu que tu as plutôt perdu du poids, souligna Lydia.

Erica renifla bruyamment et tritura entre ses doigts son mouchoir.

— C'est encore pire, je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se sépare parce que … Parce qu'il partait loin et que … Et que du coup, on se verrait plus beaucoup et que ça servait à rien qu'on reste ensemble.

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot et continua, la gorge nouée :

— Vous vous rendez compte ? Comme si pour lui, la distance rendait l'amour impossible. Comme si notre couple n'était pas assez fort pour résister à quelques kilomètres. Comme s'il ne voulait pas essayer de se battre pour qu'on reste ensemble. Comme si … Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimé !

Ce coup-ci, l'adolescent ne put se retenir et fondit de nouveau en larmes. Allison la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Lydia laissa de côté son pot de glace pour attraper la main de son amie et la serrer entre ses doigts.

— Je lui ai dit … Je lui ai proposé de se voir un week-end sur deux et pendant les vacances, sanglota la blonde. J'aurais pu prendre le train, le temps de passer mon permis et de m'acheter une voiture. Il ne part pas non plus à l'autre bout du pays, c'était pas impossible. On se serait moins vu mais on serait resté ensemble, on se serait battu pour … Pour être … Pour être …

— Oh, Erica … murmura la chasseuse. Je suis tellement désolée …

— Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée, déclara l'adolescente d'un ton amer. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as larguée et me laisse sans nouvelles, avec mon cœur brisé et mes larmes qui me brûlent les yeux.

Lydia se racla la gorge.

— Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Tout n'est peut-être pas fini. Il reviendra peut-être vers toi. Il va peut-être réfléchir et se dire qu'il a été un idiot total – et je serais parfaitement d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

— Ca fait beaucoup de peut-être … fit remarquer Erica d'une voix sourde.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, parce que je suis déjà passée par là. Tu te dis que tu le détestes pour t'avoir fait autant de mal mais en même temps, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer. Tu étais persuadée de faire ta vie avec lui et tu avais même trouvé des noms pour vos enfants.

La rousse enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

— Et ce salaud t'a plaqué. Comme ça, sans vraiment d'explication. Et tu lui en veux. Parce que tu as mal au cœur. Et je comprends. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et je le hais pour te faire subir ça. Et si jamais, par chance, vous reveniez ensemble, je ne pourrais pas te juger. Parce que je sais que c'est tout ce que tu veux actuellement et que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une seconde chance avec lui. Alors, même si je lui en voudrais toute ma vie pour t'avoir fait souffrir, je serai vraiment heureuse s'il revenait avec toi.

La jeune fille serra un peu plus fort la main d'Erica dans la sienne.

— Et je sais que tu vas être dévastée pendant plusieurs jours, voire pendant des semaines. Mais Allison et moi, on sera là. On sera là pour te soutenir, pour te laisser pleurer, pour sécher tes larmes quand tu en auras assez versées, pour que tu puisses vider ton sac, répéter plusieurs fois la même chose, pour écouter ton silence. On va être là et on va te reconstruire, petit peu par petit peu. Au début, tu ne verras pas la différence. Tu te sentiras un peu plus mal chaque jour. Et puis, un matin, tu vas te réveiller et tu auras le cœur un peu moins lourd. Et on sera encore là. On te remontra vers le haut, vers la lumière.

Lydia adressa un regard brillant à son amie.

— Je te dis pas que ça va être rapide parce que ce serait te mentir. Ça va être long. Et tu auras mal. Je crois même que tu auras toujours un peu mal, au fond de toi. Parce que la blessure que Boyd t'a faite, elle est irréparable. Mais je te jure. Un jour, tu iras mieux. Peut-être dans un mois. Peut-être dans deux. Peut-être dans dix. Mais tu es trop belle pour perdre ta vie à aimer un nul comme lui, qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a laissé passer. Tu es radieuse même avec des larmes sur tes joues, tu es intelligente, généreuse et drôle. Tous les hommes devraient être à tes pieds. Et tu finiras par en retrouver un qui saura enfin t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Au cas où Boyd ne reviendrait pas.

Allison admira Lydia, éberluée par la compassion dont venait de faire preuve son amie. Erica, quant à elle, pleurait doucement. Elle se sentait toujours aussi malheureuse. Mais les paroles de l'adolescente rousse étaient un baume sur son cœur brisé qui apaisait un peu la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Ce serait passager et elle recommencerait très vite à se sentir mal. Mais la jeune fille savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amies.

A défaut de pouvoir compter sur Boyd.

# #

Peter se recoiffa dans son rétro, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de coincé entre les dents, se frotta le menton et sortit de sa Ferrari. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le reflet de sa vitre pour repasser une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux et lisser sa veste et il se dirigea à grand pas vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

S'il avait été un humain normal, il aurait pu mettre des heures à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mais heureusement, il n'était pas un humain normal. Le loup en lui capta la fragrance de son parfum et reconnut le timbre de sa voix. Il se dirigea sans hésiter dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à son bureau.

Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir pour l'observer, à demi caché derrière le mur. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux marron étaient fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si elle était énervée par le dossier qu'elle traitait. Un de ses collègues lui tapota sur l'épaule :

— Melissa, on aura besoin de toi en chambre 204 quand tu auras une minute.

— J'arrive, annonça la mère de Scott.

Peter décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et s'approcha d'un pas souple du bureau.

— Excusez-moi … s'annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

Melissa releva lentement les yeux et se figea en découvrant le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment, alors que l'expression choquée de la femme et les battements saccadés de son cœur lui fournissaient une réponse assez précise sur la question.

— Oui, je me rappelle assez bien de vous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec tous les représentants pharmaceutiques qui viennent dans cet hôpital. Mais je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié, répliqua sèchement l'infirmière.

— Un joli visage comme le vôtre ? Il a hanté mes souvenirs jusqu'à aujourd'hui …

— Ah oui ? Et bien moi, c'est le souvenir d'un message vocal désastreux qui a hanté mes souvenirs.

La voix était froide et cassante. Peter retint une grimace. Melissa était vraiment en colère. Il allait devoir se confondre en excuses pour réussir son coup.

— Ah. Le téléphone. Je pensais bien que vous seriez un peu vexée. Le problème, c'est que j'ai fait tomber mon portable dans mon bain le lendemain de notre dîner raté et … Il est malheureusement décédé dans cet accident sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, inventa-t-il. Evidemment, vous auriez été là, vous auriez su le sauver, c'est votre métier après tout, de soigner les gens !

La femme ne se dérida pas d'un pouce et Peter commença vraiment à perdre confiance en lui. Si la carte de l'humour ne marchait pas, il ne savait pas comment réussir à reconquérir la belle Melissa. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

— Hum ! Hum ! Toujours est-il que maintenant, j'ai racheté un nouveau téléphone. Donc, si je peux vous emprunter un stylo et un crayon pour vous noter mon numéro … ?

La mère de Scott ne décroisa pas ses bras et continua de toiser son interlocuteur.

— Vous avez passé six mois sans ressentir le besoin de m'appeler. Vous pourrez bien attendre encore quelques mois.

— J'ai dit que vous aviez hanté mes souvenirs pendant tout ce temps, précisa Peter en grimaçant. Et j'étais à l'autre bout du pays. Mon employeur m'a envoyé à New York pour présenter un de nos nouveaux produits. C'était une mission à gros enjeu, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de bâcler le travail. Je l'ai finie il y a deux jours et dès que je suis revenu dans le coin, j'ai pensé à vous faire une petite visite.

— Vous auriez pu vous en abstenir, asséna Melissa.

Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment réduit ses espoirs à néant, elle ajouta :

— Et en six mois, vous n'avez pas trouvé le moyen de contacter l'hôpital pour avoir mon numéro ?

Peter réfléchit à toute vitesse pour inventer un mensonge plausible. Difficile en effet d'expliquer à la femme qu'il avait passé la quasi-totalité de ces six mois enterré sous le parquet de la maison de son neveu.

— Parce que vous croyez que vos supérieurs divulguent vos informations personnelles à n'importe qui ? fit-il semblant de s'insurger. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire !

En voyant les traits de la jeune femme se détendre un peu, il décida d'en rajouter une couche :

— Alors, j'ai essayé une tactique qui me semblait plus rusée. J'ai appelé l'accueil de l'hôpital et j'ai demandé à votre collègue si elle voulait bien vous appeler pour que je puisse vous parler de vive voix. Elle a refusé et a insisté pour que je lui laisse le message que je voulais vous transmettre. J'ai raccroché et j'ai essayé plusieurs autres fois, en espérant tomber sur vous, mais ça n'est malheureusement jamais arrivé. J'avais peur d'être accusé de harcèlement, alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêté d'appeler et je me suis résigné à attendre de revenir ici pour vous revoir.

Un micro sourire remonta les lèvres de Melissa et Peter retint un soupir de soulagement.

— Enfin, je ne peux blâmer personne. C'est entièrement de ma faute, tout ce problème. Ça m'apprendra à emmener mon téléphone partout avec moi !

Le loup garou se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Tout ça pour dire, si vous voulez bien que je vous redonne mon numéro, on pourrait retourner dîner. Et cette fois, on irait dans un endroit pas trop loin, histoire de pouvoir y aller à pied, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Une étincelle amusée s'alluma dans les yeux de la femme mais elle resta toutefois prudente :

— Et si je prends votre numéro et que vous cassez encore votre portable ? On fait comment ?

Peter ne put s'empêcher de penser que Melissa n'avait pas du tout légué son intelligence à son fils. Scott devait tenir de son père sa lenteur d'esprit particulièrement remarquable.

— Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je suis un incorrigible maladroit ! Vous savez ce qu'on va faire ? Si vous avez envie de me pardonner mon silence des six derniers mois et que vous voulez bien me redonner une chance, vous n'aurez qu'à venir demain soir devant l'hôpital, disons, à vingt heures précises ?

— Et dans le cas où je n'aurai pas envie de vous pardonner ?

— Ne venez pas ! C'est vous qui avez les cartes en main, ce coup-ci !

— Je vais y réfléchir, annonça lentement Melissa. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Peter leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

— Bien sûr. Je vais m'en aller. Vous êtes déjà très aimable d'avoir accepté de m'accorder autant de temps. J'espère vraiment vous voir demain, à vingt heures. Devant l'hôpital.

Le loup garou fit demi-tour mais revint rapidement sur ses pas. Il attrapa de lui-même un post-it et un stylo et se mit à griffonner sur le petit rectangle de papier.

— En fait, je vais quand même vous donner mon numéro. Juste au cas où vous voudriez venir mais que vous ayez un empêchement de dernière minute. Comme ça, vous pourrez fixer un autre rendez-vous. Si vous en avez envie.

Peter tendit le post-it et plissa les yeux.

— Mais au fait, je vous invite sans vous demander si vous aviez déjà quelque chose de prévu. Dîtes-moi que vous êtes libre.

Le ton était presque suppliant et Melissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Elle attrapa le post-it.

— J'étais libre jusqu'à ce qu'on me propose de venir me chercher à vingt heures devant l'hôpital demain soir. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si ma réponse était positive ou négative. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si je décide de ne pas venir, je vous appellerai, pour que vous ne vous déplaciez pas pour rien.

— Vous êtes décidément adorable.

— Sûrement. Maintenant, je dois vraiment aller travailler.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ne perdez pas mon numéro. A demain soir. J'espère.

Peter s'éloigna pour de bon et disparut dans un couloir. Melissa contempla quelques instants le post-it avant de le coller sur son ordinateur. Elle s'éloigna ensuite s'occuper de ses patients, le sourire charmeur de ce représentant pharmaceutique dans un coin de la tête.

# #

Le shérif entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Son fils ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la cuisine et en avisant sa tenue, le chef de famille ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner :

— Tu étais encore chez Scott pour l'aider pour ses travaux ?

— Ouaip !

Stiles tira sur son survêtement usé et s'accouda au plan de travail.

— Ils refont toute leur maison ou quoi ? s'étonna le shérif.

— Ils font des trucs un peu partout, répondit évasivement l'adolescent. On mange quoi ce soir ?

— Des œufs au plat avec une poêlée de légumes.

Devant la mine dubitative de son fils, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui :

— Les légumes, c'est bon pour les bricoleurs comme toi !


	7. Chapitre 6

Melissa était assise devant une tasse fumante. Les cheveux en bataille, elle touillait distraitement son café, son esprit focalisé sur sa rencontre de la veille.

Dire qu'elle avait été surprise en voyant ce représentant pharmaceutique qu'elle avait croisé six mois plus tôt était un euphémisme. La femme ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il ressurgisse dans sa vie. Après leur sortie désastreuse, il n'avait plus donné signe de vie et elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui.

En y réfléchissant sérieusement, Melissa s'était dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Ce Peter avait beau être redoutablement séduisant, il avait eu un comportement étrange durant le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur rendez-vous. Il avait même été plutôt inquiétant, presque menaçant. Elle avait donc décidé de tirer un trait sur cette sortie catastrophique.

Et voilà que ce représentant pharmaceutique du diable réapparaissait après six mois de silence radio et lui proposait un nouveau rendez-vous. Ces explications avaient été un peu brouillonnes et Melissa n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de retenter une expérience qui avait été désastreuse lors de la première tentative.

D'un autre côté, il était difficile d'oublier le sourire charmeur de Peter. Et son air de chien battu alors qu'il tentait désespérément de la convaincre d'accepter un autre dîner était absolument adorable …

La femme se secoua lorsque son fils vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se servit un verre de lait.

— Bien dormi, 'man ?

— Et toi, mon chéri ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas hâte de reprendre les cours, j'adore trop faire la grasse matinée !

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

— Tu peux aller chercher le courrier, s'il te plaît ? Tu es habillé et moi non.

Scott vida son verre d'un trait et attrapa les clés sur le meuble d'entrée avant d'aller vérifier le contenu de la boîte aux lettres. Il revint avec quelques prospectus dans les mains.

— Que de la pub' … annonça-t-il en déposant le courrier devant sa mère.

— Merci. Si Stiles vient à la maison aujourd'hui, il y a une pizza dans le frigo.

— On va encore chez Derek, aujourd'hui. On n'a pas encore fini les travaux. Tu te souviens qui est Derek ?

Melissa hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire. Bien entendu qu'elle se rappelait qui était Derek. Lorsqu'elle et son fils avaient eu cette longue discussion sur les loups garou, Scott lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas le seul lycanthrope de la ville et que la majorité de ses amis actuels subissaient l'influence de la pleine lune une fois par mois. La mère n'avait pas manqué de retenir les noms – Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson – de chacune des connaissances de son fils qui n'étaient plus tout à fait humains.

Elle s'était sentie soulagée de constater que Stiles était resté « normal ». Cela faisait au moins une personne proche de Scott qui n'était pas un loup garou. Melissa n'avait pas cherché à avoir plus de détails que ça sur ce qu'ils appelaient « la meute ». Savoir que son fils n'était pas en danger lui suffisait amplement.

Même si au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que sa nouvelle condition lupine lui attirait immanquablement des ennuis à un moment ou à un autre. Après tout, le souvenir de toute cette histoire avec le lézard géant – le « kanima » comme l'adolescent l'appelait – était encore bien présent dans sa mémoire.

— Bon courage pour le boulot. Je te vois ce soir ? demanda Scott en arrachant sa mère à ses pensées.

— Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je rentre, mentit l'infirmière.

— Tu me tiens au courant. J'y vais, les autres vont m'attendre.

— Ce serait tellement bien si tu étais autant soucieux de la ponctualité pour aller au lycée.

— Ha. Ha. Très drôle, maman !

Le fils vint déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa joue et lui fit un signe de main avant de disparaître dehors. Melissa fit glisser l'un des prospectus vers elle et le feuilleta distraitement. Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur une page proposant des réductions sur une sélection de vêtements. La femme remarqua une jolie paire de chaussures à talons noires qui lui plût aussitôt.

— Elles iraient bien avec mon chemisier rouge … pensa-t-elle avant de se morigéner intérieurement. Mais je ne mets jamais mon chemisier rouge, donc ce serait une dépense tout à fait inutile !

Melissa revint plusieurs pages en arrière et consulta les articles scolaires proposés en solde.

— Voilà qui serait une dépense vraiment utile. Acheter des affaires à Scott pour ses cours !

La femme se mordit les lèvres, revint sur la page où étaient affichées les chaussures et soupira :

— Elles sont quand même belles …

Elle ferma les yeux pour prendre le temps de réfléchir et quand elle les rouvrit, sa décision était prise.

— Je ne vais pas acheter ces chaussures puisque je ne vais pas aller à ce rendez-vous. J'ai tenté une fois le coup, ça a été une catastrophe. J'ai compris ma douleur. Plus de rencards avec les beaux représentants pharmaceutiques qui viennent à l'hôpital. Même s'ils ont un sourire à se damner !

Melissa repoussa le prospectus loin d'elle et vida sa tasse de café. Elle fit rapidement la vaisselle avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour aller au travail.

# #

— Tu vas où, p'pa ?

Stiles descendait les escaliers en baillant, son bas de jogging trop grand pour lui traînant sur le sol, et jeta un œil surpris vers son père, sur le pas de la porte, prêt à sortir.

— Je vais faire les courses, comme toutes les personnes qui ont besoin de remplir leur frigo et qui se lève avant treize heures, railla le shérif.

— Tu rachèteras du brownies ?

— Et avec ceci, monseigneur ?

— De la pizza jambon-fromage et des chips au poulet grillé. Et du Coca. Merci.

Le père secoua la tête, l'air blasé.

— Et après, tu me dis que je ne fais jamais attention à ma santé …

— Tout ça, c'est pour moi, pas pour toi ! répliqua l'adolescent. Pour toi, ce sera salade, tomate et maïs !

— Tu me diras quoi manger quand tu iras faire les courses.

Stiles poussa un soupir dramatique.

— Tu en fais exprès de partir avant que je me lève, aussi … Je vais pas y aller en pyjama !

Pour accentuer ses propos, il tira sur son bas trop large.

— Oh, s'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'attendre ! assura Mr Stilinski.

— Sûrement pas ! J'ai déjà des trucs de prévu et puis, tu trouverais le moyen de ronchonner parce que je vais mettre trop de temps à me préparer.

— Mais bien sûr, je suis un père tyrannique ! ironisa le shérif. Je te préviens, tu es de corvée de vaisselle, ce soir !

L'adolescent grimaça alors que son père fermait la porte derrière lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait jamais eus aussi long depuis ses treize ans, et ouvrit le frigo. Le garçon attrapa la bouteille de lait, en but une longue gorgée directement au goulot et fouilla dans un placard avec espoir. A part un reste de pâte et un fond de riz, les réserves des Stilinski étaient désespérément vides.

Un gargouillement de protestation s'éleva depuis son estomac et Stiles fit une nouvelle grimace. Son ventre criait famine et il n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent. Pour combler sa faim, il but une nouvelle rasade de lait et se décida à retourner se coucher en attendant que son père revienne du supermarché. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à se rendormir avant que son cerveau ne se mette à bouillonner d'idées sans queue ni tête qui l'empêcherait de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Sa poche ventrale vibra alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier et l'adolescent plongea la main dans son sweat plus par réflexe que par réelle intention de connaître qui lui avait envoyé un message. Le nom du destinataire lui fit aussitôt accélérer le cœur, le stoppant dans son ascension et achevant de le réveiller.

Derek : « Tu m'ouvres ? »

Le garçon tapa rapidement sa réponse.

« Passe par la porte d'entrée »

Il rebroussa chemin et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Derek attendait déjà derrière, un sourire un peu crispé sur les lèvres.

— Ton père est là ? chuchota-t-il d'un air étonné.

— Bah non, quelle question !

C'est en voyant l'air déçu qui s'affichait sur le visage du jeune homme que Stiles comprit le quiproquo. L'alpha était habitué à passer par la fenêtre pour venir en cachette rejoindre son amoureux. Pouvoir franchir le seuil de cette maison sans jouer les acrobates était une nouveauté pour lui. Et comme il insistait pour rencontrer officiellement le shérif, il avait dû penser que l'adolescent s'était enfin décidé à le présenter à son père.

— Euh … Je me sens con, là, déclara le garçon en se frottant le crâne.

— Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû me douter que … Enfin, sa voiture n'était plus là, fit Derek.

— Bon, bah, rentre quand même …

Stiles s'effaça pour laisser passer l'alpha et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Dis, tu sais … Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prêt à l'annoncer à mon père …

— Je sais, coupa sèchement le loup garou. Pas la peine de t'excuser.

Il avait le regard fixé au sol et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste de cuir. L'adolescent s'approcha timidement de lui et posa ses doigts sur son bras.

— Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Le jeune homme tenta de rester impassible mais il ne put résister longtemps à la moue désolée de son amoureux.

— Je suppose que non. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire …

Derek soupira et ne poursuivit pas. Stiles fit remonter sa main le long du blouson jusqu'à son cou. Ses doigts remontèrent encore un peu et enveloppèrent la joue de l'alpha.

— Tu peux tout me dire, chuchota l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et recula d'un pas.

— Non, ce n'est rien. Je …

— Tu as oublié, c'est ça ?

La voix du garçon était emplie de déception. Le loup garou fit une grimace désolée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Derek ?

— Rien.

— Ne me mens pas, soupira Stiles. Tu es bizarre, depuis quelques jours, à commencer des phrases sans les finir, à vouloir dire des trucs mais à te taire au dernier moment.

— Je te jure que je ne te cache rien, je …

L'alpha expira bruyamment.

— C'est juste … Il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à te dire. Pas encore. Ce n'est rien de grave. C'est simplement trop personnel et j'ai du mal à en parler. Mais ça viendra, il me faut du temps, c'est tout … Tu me comprends ? Il est trop tôt, pour le moment …

— Trop tôt, comme dans « trop tôt pour te présenter à mon père » ? ironisa l'adolescent.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un regard blasé avant de hausser les épaules, vaincu.

— Oui. C'est exactement ce trop tôt là.

# #

Le shérif s'arrêta un quart de seconde devant le rayon des fruits et légumes, hésitant à aller s'y approvisionner, mais continua sa route. A quoi bon dépenser de l'argent dans des articles qui risquait de pourrir au fin fond de son frigo sans que quiconque daigne leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil ?

En tournant dans une allée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Melissa McCall, manquant de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

— Oh, pardon ! s'excusa-t-il précipitamment en reculant.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais, fit la femme en riant nerveusement.

— Scott va bien ? demanda le shérif. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

— Oui, il va bien, il aide un ami à faire des travaux chez lui, ce qui est mieux que de rester enfermé dans sa chambre !

— En parlant de ça, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos travaux chez vous, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Melissa fronça les sourcils.

— Quels travaux ?

— Et bien … Ceux auxquels Stiles participent … répondit lentement le shérif.

— Je ne change rien chez moi, assura la femme. Mais peut-être que Stiles voulait parler de la maison de son ami Derek. C'est lui que Scott va aider.

— Oui, ça doit être ça, j'ai dû mal comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit.

Les deux adultes ricanèrent bêtement et se regardèrent sans savoir quoi se dire de plus.

— Je vais … Je vais vous laisser, je dois … Aller payer, annonça Melissa en désignant la paire de chaussures noires qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

— Bien sûr. Moi, je dois continuer mes courses. Très jolies. Les chaussures, je veux dire.

— Merci. A bientôt !

— A bientôt.

Le shérif regarda la mère de Scott s'éloigner, le cœur un peu serré. Lorsque sa défunte épouse était encore en vie, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Melissa. Elle aurait pu discuter des heures avec son amie de leurs fils respectifs alors que lui-même ne savait pas quoi raconter pour meubler cinq minutes de conversation.

Le décès de sa femme avait creusé un fossé entre eux, comme si le visage de l'un rappelait à l'autre des souvenirs un peu trop douloureux. La gêne était plus forte que leur amitié passée et s'ils ne s'évitaient pas tous les deux, ils ne faisaient rien pour se croiser et renouer contact.

Le shérif se secoua et réfléchit à ce qu'il cherchait avant de tomber sur Melissa McCall. Comme son idée ne lui revenait pas, il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers une autre allée.

# #

Stiles caressait doucement le dos de Derek, allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, les yeux clos. Ils s'étaient réconciliés après leur mini-dispute et avaient rejoint la chambre pour pouvoir être tranquilles. Son doigt courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, descendant et remontant inlassablement. Au bout du dixième aller-retour, l'adolescent hésita, puis glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de l'alpha.

— Ne t'arrêtes pas … murmura le jeune homme en soupirant de bien-être.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage du garçon et alors qu'il reprenait ses papouilles, il se pencha pour embrasser le cou de son amoureux.

— Je t'aime, mais tu n'as pas une meute qui t'attend ?

Derek ouvrit un œil et haussa les épaules avant de baisser sa paupière.

— Je les ai confiés à Peter. Il voulait organiser une chasse au trésor, ou un truc du genre. Histoire de les faire travailler sur leur sens. En tout cas, ils ne sont pas prêts de retrouver ce que Peter a caché. Il est très fort, pour ce style d'activité.

— Ca veut dire que tu es à moi pour le reste de la journée ?

— Jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre, rectifia l'alpha.

— Alors j'espère qu'il rentrera tard.

Stiles embrassa doucement le loup garou. Sa langue vint effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme pour demander la permission de les franchir. Derek entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser et se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise. L'adolescent se blottit contre lui, laissant sa main glisser sur sa hanche, jusqu'à passer sous son jean.

— Tu fais quoi ? grinça aussitôt l'alpha en se figeant contre les lèvres du garçon.

— Rien, tenta de faire croire Stiles en essayant de se ré-emparer de la bouche de son amoureux.

— Rien comme dans « j'essaie de te peloter en douce » ?

— Allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! C'est pas un mal de se tripoter un peu !

Le jeune homme se recula, au grand désespoir de l'adolescent.

— Hé ! On va pas faire l'amour. On est assez grand pour se contrôler.

— Ça dérape toujours, ces histoires-là, prévint le loup garou d'un ton sec.

Le garçon gémit.

— J'ai le droit de rien faire ! se plaignit-il. Comment veux-tu que je te résiste ? Tu es taillé comme un dieu grec !

— Le dieu grec ne fait que respecter la loi, déclara Derek, un peu radouci. Il est de toute façon hors de question qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre toi et moi tant que ton père ne sera pas au courant.

Stiles plissa les yeux.

— Ca veut dire que quand je lui aurais dit …

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'on sautera le pas une fois que ton père saura, pour toi et moi, rectifia l'alpha. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se dise que je t'ai sali dans son dos.

L'adolescent prit une mine dubitative.

— Tu parles comme un vieux …

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

— Tu préfères que je parle de façon plus crue ?

Il se mit à murmurer ce qu'il lui ferait lorsqu'il aurait dix-huit ans et Stiles devint rouge de honte.

— Tais-toi, supplia-t-il. Maintenant, j'hésite entre me réfugier sous ma couette ou te sauter dessus !

Derek s'esclaffa de nouveau et sauta hors du lit.

— Je vais régler ton dilemme en allant acheter de quoi nourrir la meute lorsqu'elle rentrera de sa chasse au trésor. Peter a dû les affamer.

— Tu m'abandonnes ? fit l'adolescent d'une toute petite voix qu'il voulait attendrissante.

— Je te laisse te calmer, nuança l'alpha en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je reviendrai quand tu seras plus sage et que tu auras moins envie de toucher mon corps de dieu grec.

— Je te déteste, soupira Stiles en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

Le loup garou eut un sourire tendre.

— Moi, je t'aime, annonça-t-il à mi-voix.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime ! s'exclama l'adolescent en se redressant d'un bond. C'était une blague. Je ne te déteste pas vraiment.

— Je sais, souffla le jeune homme avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

# #

Le shérif venait de payer ses achats et sortait sur le parking, les bras chargés de sac en papier. Il s'arrêta un instant pour savourer la caresse du soleil sur son visage, les yeux fermés, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Il réussit à attraper ses clés dans sa poche de blouson sans faire tomber le moindre article, ouvrit son coffre et déposa ses courses.

Alors qu'il contournait sa voiture pour s'installer sur le siège passager, un pressentiment lui fit tourner la tête pour examiner l'allée du parking qui était en face de lui.

Une voiture noire s'y était engagé et le conducteur semblait chercher une place libre même s'il ne levait pas le pied de l'accélérateur et roulait plutôt vite. Inconsciente du danger, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blond cendré ondulés décida de traverser l'allée sans regarder à gauche ou à droite et déboula juste devant l'automobiliste, qui la vit trop tard.

Le shérif s'élança aussitôt, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver à temps, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Le choc était inévitable.

Le crissement des freins sur le bitume ne réussit pas à couvrir le bruit si caractéristique d'un corps qui se cogne contre la carrosserie d'une voiture.


	8. Chapitre 7

Derek se gara habilement sur le parking du supermarché. Il vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone portable et en profita pour lire le SMS que Stiles lui avait envoyé.

« Tu me manques déjà … Je t'aime »

L'alpha ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait recevoir ce genre de messages. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Et surtout pas devant sa meute.

Leur séjour du mois de juillet au Complexe du Paradis lui avait non seulement permis de se mettre en couple mais il lui avait permis de resserrer les liens avec ses bêtas. Toutefois, le jeune homme s'était trouvé assez embarrassé au retour des vacances. Il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec les loups.

Derek tenait à se faire respecter comme avant et à se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Mais l'alpha ne voulait pas perdre la complicité qu'il avait réussi à créer avec. C'est pourquoi il avait insisté auprès de Stiles pour que l'adolescent ne soit pas trop démonstratif quand il rejoignait la meute. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas perdre en crédibilité en s'affichant avec son copain et ne supportait pas les moqueries.

S'il était parvenu jusque-là à maintenir un climat qui lui convenait, il craignait que le départ de Boyd ne fasse des remous parmi les bêtas en brisant la stabilité qu'ils avaient trouvée.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça et le loup garou s'extirpa de sa Camaro. Il tapota sur l'écran de son téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de traverser. Bien lui en prit quand il vit la voiture noire qui arrivait sur sa gauche, un peu trop vite à son goût. Il se résigna à la laisser passer, ne souhaitant pas finir sous ses roues.

Malheureusement, la petite fille aux longs cheveux cendrés qui arrivait en face de lui n'était pas aussi prévoyante que lui. Elle s'engagea sur la route sans voir le danger.

Le conducteur pila mais Derek comprit aussitôt qu'il aurait beau écraser la pédale de frein, il ne pourrait jamais éviter l'enfant qui s'était immobilisée, alertée par le crissement des pneus. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'élança.

En un bond, l'alpha fut sur la petite fille et la souleva dans ses bras, juste à temps. Le jeune homme n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'écarter du chemin de la voiture. Le parechoc percuta ses jambes une seconde plus tard. Le loup garou resserra sa prise sur la petite fille pour la maintenir contre lui tandis que son dos s'écrasait contre le capot.

Sa tête cogna violemment contre le pare-brise et les essuie-glaces et alors que le conducteur arrivait enfin à immobiliser son véhicule, Derek glissa contre la carrosserie et tomba au sol. La petite fille se mit à pleurer alors que l'alpha, sonné, tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Le temps que sa vision se stabilise et que les étoiles cessent de danser devant yeux, un homme s'était accroupi en face de lui.

— Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Le loup garou cligna des yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

— Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'emporta l'homme, faisant redoubler les pleurs de la petite fille. Ça vous arrive souvent de jaillir comme ça devant les voitures ? J'aurais pu vous tuer.

— Et vous, ça vous arrive de regarder devant vous pour éviter les piétons ? marmonna Derek, une douleur lancinante cognant à l'arrière de son crâne, la petite fille accrochée à son bras sanglotant toujours.

— Que … Moi ? Comment … Vous n'avez qu'à mieux surveiller votre fille, monsieur ! s'insurgea le conducteur. Si elle n'avait pas déboulé sans prévenir …

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase. Trois personnes les rejoignirent, l'interrompant. L'alpha reconnut parmi elles le shérif Stilinski.

— Génial, pensa-t-il. C'est le meilleur moment pour faire connaissance avec mon futur beau-père …

Le loup garou supposa que les deux autres nouveaux venus devaient être les parents de la petite fille. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsque l'enfant qu'il avait sauvé se releva et courut se jeter dans les bras de la femme en criant :

— Maman !

Le conducteur de la voiture noire jeta un regard surpris à Derek avant de se tourner vers les vrais parents.

— Vous êtes tout à fait irresponsable ! On ne laisse pas ses enfants courir sur un parking, c'est dangereux … commença-t-il à éructer.

— Et vous, espèce de fou furieux ! Vous rouliez beaucoup trop vite ! s'énerva aussitôt le père.

— Vous êtes un malade ! renchérit la mère en serrant sa fille contre elle.

— Veuillez baisser d'un ton, intervint le shérif d'une voix autoritaire.

Les trois interlocuteurs furent surpris par l'intervention mais l'étoile qui brillait sur la poitrine du père Stilinski les incita à se calmer. Il hocha la tête et s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de l'alpha.

— Derek Hale, fit-il simplement.

— Shérif Stilinski, grimaça le loup garou.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Vous voulez qu'on appelle une ambulance ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Ça devrait aller. Je n'ai rien de cassé. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu.

— Vous pourriez avoir une commotion cérébrale, insista le shérif.

— Non, je vous assure. Tout va bien. C'est un vertige qui va passer dans quelques minutes.

Le père Stilinski fronça les sourcils.

— Ce serait quand même plus prudent d'appeler les secours. Si vous aviez le moindre problème par la suite, votre assurance ne vous couvrirait pas …

— Je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire, certifia Derek en se relevant.

Ses jambes étaient un peu tremblantes et le décor se mit à osciller dangereusement autour de lui mais il se força à faire comme si tout allait bien.

— Je n'ai rien de cassé et je me porterai comme un charme d'ici quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas un choc très violent, je vais m'en remettre très vite.

Le shérif lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de se tourner vers les trois autres personnes.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous pour dire que cette jeune fille a jailli de nulle part, sans prévenir, concéda le shérif en s'adressant au conducteur. Mais vous êtes sur un parking. Les piétons peuvent surgir de n'importe où et c'est aux automobilistes de faire attention et de maîtriser leur véhicule. Vous devez donc adapter votre vitesse et être très vigilant. Ce que, de toute évidence, vous n'étiez pas.

L'homme croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air à moitié contrit et à moitié fâché. Le père Stilinski interpella ensuite les parents de la petite fille :

— Quant à vous, vous n'êtes pas très prudents de laisser votre enfant déambuler seule sur un parking.

— Je lui ai lâché la main une seconde. Une seule, je vous jure, expliqua la mère d'une voix larmoyante. Je cherchais un mouchoir dans mon sac à main et elle en a profité pour échapper à notre surveillance …

— Et bien, vous devez une fière chandelle à cet homme, annonça le shérif en désignant l'alpha de la main. Sans lui, je pense que cette affaire se serait mal finie.

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil au loup garou et demanda une nouvelle fois :

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez vraiment pas que j'appelle une ambulance ?

— Non, je vous assure que ça va aller.

— Vous n'allez pas lui mettre une amende ? demanda le père de la petite fille.

Le père Stilinski leva un sourcil.

— Une amende à l'homme qui a sauvé votre fille ?

— Mais non, à ce chauffard, corrigea-t-il aussitôt en désignant le conducteur d'un mouvement de bras.

— Vous savez ce que dit le chauffard aux irresponsables ?

— Allez-vous enfin vous conduire en gens civilisés ? gronda le shérif.

Les deux hommes n'ajoutèrent rien et il décida de ne pas se formaliser du regard noir qu'ils se lancèrent.

— Lui mettre une amende vous permettrait-il de faire plus attention à votre fille dans le futur ?

Mouché, le père de famille haussa simplement les épaules.

— Je pense donc que cette histoire va en rester là, en espérant que ça vous ait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête à tous.

Le père Stilinski se frotta l'arrière du crâne et se permit de glisser :

— Et je pense que vous devez chaudement remercier Derek Hale, qui a évité que tout cela ne se termine de façon tragique.

La mère de la petite fille adressa un sourire reconnaissant à l'alpha :

— Merci beaucoup, déclara-t-elle d'une voix nouée. Vous avez sauvé ma Lilou chérie et je vous suis reconnaissante à vie.

— Ce n'est rien, assura l'alpha, mal à l'aise.

Le conducteur maugréa un remerciement peu compréhensible avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Les parents de Lilou restèrent encore quelques instants pour parler avec Derek puis s'éloignèrent à leur tour vers leur véhicule. Le shérif fut le dernier à quitter le jeune homme :

— Vous êtes vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir appeler une ambulance ?

— Je vous assure que tout ira bien, soupira le loup garou, un brin exaspéré par tant d'acharnement. Je vous promets de ne pas porter plainte contre vous si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose plus tard.

Le père Stilinski leva les yeux au ciel.

— Encore heureux. Tenez, vous aviez laissé tomber ça.

Il lui tendit son téléphone portable et Derek craint aussitôt qu'il n'ait lu le message et le nom de son destinataire. Heureusement pour lui, le mobile s'était éteint en tombant au sol et comble de la chance, l'écran ne s'était pas brisé, même si quelques égratignures émaillaient désormais sa coque.

— Merci. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Et je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'une ambulance, précisa-t-il en voyant le shérif ouvrir encore une fois la bouche.

Le père Stilinski hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers sa voiture après avoir adressé un signe de main au loup garou. L'alpha soupira et se dirigea à pas lents vers le supermarché. La douleur à l'arrière de sa tête refluait peu à peu, grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison lupins.

Alors qu'il passait les portes du magasin, le jeune homme se surprit à sourire.

Contre toutes attentes, cette conversation avec son futur beau-père s'était plutôt bien passée.

# #

— Allez, on continue de chercher. Et avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme, s'il vous plaît !

Peter s'était installé sur la fourche d'un arbre pour pouvoir observer Scott, Isaac et Jackson chercher ce qu'il avait caché. Il leur donnait des indices au compte-gouttes, s'amusant de les voir s'énerver et rouspéter. Boyd et Erica manquaient encore à l'appel mais il avait tout de même trois bêtas pour le distraire.

Les loups garous avaient pour l'instant une odeur, celle du savon noir, et un secteur, cinquante pas autour du manoir, pour leur permettre de retrouver la chaussette qu'il avait enterré à un mètre de profondeur. L'oncle de Derek prenait un malin plaisir à les voir fureter dans les troncs d'arbres, soulever les feuilles mortes, revenir sur leurs pas, fouiller dans un endroit déjà visité plusieurs fois. Ses amis ne semblaient quant à eux pas apprécier la plaisanterie et commençaient à s'agacer.

— Ta chasse au trésor est pourrie, grommela Jackson, le front plein de sueur. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien caché du tout et que tu nous laisses chercher pour rien.

— Si ton nez était un peu plus affuté, tu saurais que j'ai effectivement caché quelque chose. Pour être précis, j'ai même caché quelque chose qui est long de quinze centimètres, environ.

— Si tu pouvais cacher ta connerie, ce serait pas mal non plus, gronda l'adolescent en repartant vérifier les racines d'un arbre.

Peter ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de consulter l'heure sur sa montre. L'après-midi avançait doucement. Trop doucement à son goût ! Il lui tardait d'être vingt heures pour être enfin fixé. Si Melissa McCall acceptait le rendez-vous, la soirée promettait d'être plus qu'intéressante. Et si jamais elle refusait … Le loup garou se vengerait en embêtant Derek. Et Jackson. Voire l'ensemble de la meute.

Il se redressa sur sa branche et sourit en voyant Scott gratter le sol avec le bout de sa chaussure.

— Bonne initiative, Scotty. Vous devriez tous l'imiter !

Les trois bêtas se jetèrent en coup d'œil en soupirant.

— Me dîtes pas qu'il a enterré ce foutu objet à la noix, supplia Isaac en s'agenouillant et en se courbant pour avoir le nez près du sol, dans le but de déceler l'odeur de savon noir.

# #

Stiles entendit la porte de chez lui s'ouvrir et mit le film qu'il regardait sur pause. L'adolescent descendit les escaliers pour aider à ranger les courses.

— Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé sur le parking du supermarché ! s'exclama le shérif dès qu'il le vit.

— Mon petit doigt me dit que tu ne vas pas tarder à m'éclairer, répondit le garçon en attrapant un paquet de pâtes.

— Derek Hale, lâcha son père.

Stiles prit grand soin de ne pas laisser la moindre émotion transparaître sur son visage, même si son cœur avait loupé un battement.

— Super. Tu l'as invité à dîner ? ironisa platement l'adolescent.

— Non. J'étais un peu trop occupé à lui demander s'il avait besoin d'une ambulance.

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur du garçon s'arrêta de battre. Il fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas que sa voix se charge d'angoisse lorsqu'il demanda à son père :

— Pourquoi il avait besoin d'une ambulance ?

Fier d'avoir réussi à intriguer son fils, le shérif raconta la mésaventure du parking.

— Heureusement qu'il était là, conclut-il. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

— Comme quoi, même les racailles peuvent être utiles un jour, railla Stiles.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une racaille. Même si je ne l'aime pas forcément. J'évite simplement de choisir mes amis parmi les criminels que j'ai un jour arrêté.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas un criminel, il a été blanchi. Je te rappelle que c'est Kate Argent qui avait tout manigancé dans ces histoires sordides de meurtres.

— Il est bien trop mystérieux à mon goût pour être honnête, répliqua le père.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas.

— Parce que toi, tu le connais ?

Le shérif avait visé juste et son fils se mordit la lèvre.

— C'est un copain de Scott. Je le connais vite fait, comme ça.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule empêcha le père de poursuivre la conversation.

— Il faut que je file au poste. On m'attend. Tu peux finir de ranger les courses ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Avant de quitter la cuisine, le shérif se retourna :

— Au fait, en parlant de Scott … J'ai aussi croisé sa mère au supermarché.

— Cool, fit l'adolescent en ouvrant le frigo pour y ranger les produits frais.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait pas de travaux chez elle.

Le garçon sursauta et se cogna le coude contre la porte ouverte du frigidaire. Il se retourna mais son père avait déjà disparu. La porte se referma, annonçant qu'il était parti travailler. Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps et extirpa son téléphone de sa poche de jean. L'adolescent appuya à toute vitesse sur son écran et porta le combiné à son oreille. La tonalité d'appel retentit quelques secondes et dès que son interlocuteur décrocha, le garçon attaqua :

— Derek ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore prévenu que tu t'étais fait renverser par une voiture ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois apprendre ce genre de nouvelles par mon père et pas par mon copain ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ah, je te déteste ! T'avais besoin d'aller faire ton héros ?

L'alpha soupira à l'autre bout du fil. C'était exactement pour éviter ce genre de réactions qu'il n'avait pas encore parlé de son accident à son amoureux.

# #

Boyd arracha un bout de scotch avec des dents et s'en servit pour fermer son carton. Il retourna chercher d'autres affaires dans son armoire pour les empiler dans un nouveau carton. Sa sœur passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre :

— Maman voudrait que tu commences à descendre tes cartons dans la voiture. Et papa a besoin de toi pour démonter le meuble de la salle.

— J'arrive, assura le garçon.

Sa sœur lui adressa une grimace.

— Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de partir, tu sais.

— Je sais …

Boyd adressa un signe de tête à l'adolescente, qui haussa les épaules et retourna s'occuper de ranger ses affaires. Le grand noir attrapa un cadre dans lequel Erica et lui souriaient à l'objectif. C'était Matt qui avait pris la photo et le cliché était donc réussi. Pourtant, le garçon laissa le cadre tomber dans le sac poubelle à ses pieds. Il avait déjà pas mal d'affaires à emporter à son nouveau domicile. Pas la peine de s'encombrer de souvenirs inutiles.

Il n'en voulait pas à ses parents d'avoir décidé aussi soudainement de déménager. Mais il ne voulait pas imposer à Erica une relation à distance. La jeune fille méritait d'avoir quelqu'un près d'elle au quotidien et non pas un weekend tous les quinze jours. Malgré les supplications de la blonde, Boyd n'avait pas cédé. Erica était persuadée qu'elle pourrait supporter d'être loin de lui mais l'adolescent n'y croyait pas. Quel couple avait déjà résisté à la distance ? Comment faire pour s'aimer alors qu'on était séparé ? Ne disait-on pas loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?

Le garçon ne voulait pas être sans cesse en train de s'inquiéter sur les sentiments de la jeune fille. Elle était magnifique. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais elle avait retrouvé une confiance en elle depuis que Derek l'avait transformée qui la faisait désormais rayonner. Personne n'osait lui tourner autour quand il était près d'elle, mais il avait vu les regards que posaient les autres garçons sur elle.

L'adolescent n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'être loin d'Erica, l'imaginant se faire draguer par d'autres garçons. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait de vrais sentiments pour lui, mais c'était juste au-dessus de ses forces. Et il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour lutter contre le loup en lui lors des nuits de pleine lune.

En soupirant, Boyd repoussa l'image de son ex dans un coin de sa tête et descendit aider son père. Le cœur au fond d'un sac poubelle.

# #

Chris traversa la moitié du couloir, revint sur ses pas, fit volte-face, franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la chambre d'Allison, tourna de nouveau les talons, voulut rebrousser chemin et finit par s'arrêter complètement devant la porte.

Sa fille avait invité deux de ses amies, Lydia et Erica, à venir passer l'après-midi chez elle. La chasseuse avait précisé à son père de ne venir les déranger sous aucun prétexte. D'après ce qu'il avait compris – et d'après les maigres renseignements qu'Allison avait daigné lui fournir – Erica s'était séparée de son copain et elle vivait mal cette rupture. D'où la réunion entre adolescentes.

Et Chris, même s'il était chez lui et estimait avoir droit de passage dans chacune des pièces de cette maison, y compris la chambre de sa fille, avait respecté la demande et avait laissé les jeunes entre elles.

Mais il était maintenant presque dix-neuf heures quarante et les demoiselles n'avaient pas encore fait mine de partir. Le chasseur avait faim et il estimait qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, il était autorisé à demander aux amies d'Allison de rentrer chez elles.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un père tyrannique et sans cœur. Chris hésitait donc à déloger les adolescentes, ce qui expliquait ses allers retours dans le couloir.

Son ventre qui gargouilla le décida et il leva la main pour frapper contre la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Allison vint lui ouvrir et lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ?

Le chasseur glissa un œil dans la chambre et nota qu'Erica était blottie dans les bras de Lydia, un mouchoir plaqué contre son visage.

— Je … Il est dix-neuf heures trente-huit et je …

Chris se mordit la langue, leva les yeux au ciel et écarta les bras avant de lâcher :

— Je voulais savoir si tes amies restaient pour le dîner.

Allison se tourna vers les deux filles installées sur son lit avant de répondre :

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, on sera ravie de te tenir toutes les trois compagnie pour le repas.

— Pizza au jambon et pizza au fromage ?

— Ce sera parfait !

L'adolescent sourit à son père qui repartit en sens inverse. Chris soupira en arrivant en bas de l'escalier.

Il avait maint fois affronté des loups garous sans sourciller. Il avait aidé sa femme à se suicider sans se défiler. Il avait lutté contre un kanima sans s'effrayer. Cependant, il avait suffi qu'il croise le regard de sa fille pour flancher et proposer à ses amies de rester manger plutôt que de les mettre à la porte.

Le chasseur n'avait pas beaucoup de faiblesses. Pourtant, Allison trouvait toujours le moyen de le désarmer. Peut-être parce que c'était elle, sa plus grande faiblesse.


	9. Chapitre 8

Melissa fixa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir des toilettes du premier étage de l'hôpital. Elle avait terminé de se maquiller et la femme vérifia pour la énième fois que son mascara n'avait pas coulé et que son rouge à lèvres était correctement appliqué sur sa bouche.

Sans vouloir se vanter, l'infirmière se trouvait plutôt belle. Ridiculement belle.

— A quoi ça te sert de faire tout ça ? lança-t-elle à son reflet. Pourquoi tu te maquilles ? Pour lui plaire ? Et à quoi bon ? Tu n'as eu le cœur assez brisé dans ta vie ? Tu as besoin qu'on piétine les dernières miettes de dignité que tu as réussi à conserver ?

Melissa expira profondément et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait acheté les jolies chaussures noires pour rien. Elle n'irait pas à ce rendez-vous.

La femme ne pouvait pas laisser le représentant pharmaceutique jouer avec elle comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Peu importe que ces arguments soient valables ou pas. L'infirmière ne voulait pas se laisser retourner le cerveau avec des mensonges. On l'avait déjà trop fait dans le passé. Melissa en avait marre d'être trop naïve. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de croire aux contes de fées. Ce Peter ne pouvait pas être le prince charmant qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années.

Elle ouvrit le robinet pour s'asperger le visage et effacer son maquillage. Au même moment, Carry, l'infirmière dont elle était la plus proche, entra dans les toilettes. C'était une femme de trente-cinq ans, blonde, aux grands yeux noisette.

— Wah. Tu es ravissante ! s'exclama sa collègue. Ton rencard va littéralement fondre de bonheur en te voyant.

— C'est gentil, mais je ne vais pas y aller, tout compte fait, annonça Melissa en mettant ses mains en coupe sous le jet d'eau.

— Pardon ? Mais … Pourquoi ? Il a annulé, c'est ça ? Ce salopard a encore annulé ?

Carry avait un air indigné peint sur son visage et sa collègue s'empressa de la rassurer :

— Non. Non, il n'a pas … C'est moi qui n'ai plus envie …

— Plus envie ? releva l'infirmière blonde.

La brune s'appuya contre le lavabo et un sourire crispé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Oui. Je n'ai plus envie. Plus envie de me ridiculiser face à un homme. Je n'ai plus seize ans. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que … Enfin, c'est couru d'avance, ce rendez-vous va mal se terminer. Et si ce n'est pas le rendez-vous, ce sera cette histoire qui finira mal.

— Mais il ne faut pas que tu sois aussi pessimiste, compatit Carry. Regarde-toi. Tu es magnifique. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu devrais laisser une chance à cet homme de te prouver qu'il peut être l'homme de ta vie.

— Et si ce n'était pas l'homme de ma vie ? contra Melissa.

— Alors, j'espère bien que c'est toi qui lui briseras le cœur. Aucun homme ne devrait avoir le droit de te rendre triste.

La blonde s'approcha de sa collègue et ferma le robinet.

— Allez, viens. Tu as cinq minutes pour rejoindre le parking.

— Et s'il ne venait pas ? tenta la brune.

Carry fit un clin d'œil à son amie.

— Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il est déjà en train de t'attendre.

# #

Quand le shérif rentra, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur de bacon grillé. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Son fils ne faisait jamais la cuisine sans une bonne raison derrière la tête.

Stiles passa la tête dans le couloir et salua son père :

— Tu arrives pile à l'heure pour le repas !

— Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher pour préparer le dîner ? se moqua le shérif en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, assura l'adolescent avec une grimace innocente.

— Je veux parler de ton mensonge à propos des travaux chez Scott.

Le garçon posa la poêle remplie de bacon grésillant sur la table et ricana bêtement :

— Ah ouais. Ça. Non, mais c'est toi qui a mal compris ce que je voulais dire …

— J'ai très bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, répliqua son père, intraitable.

— Non, mais, c'est moi qui me suis mal exprimé. Je ne faisais pas des travaux chez Scott, mais avec Scott …

— Et donc ? Tu les faisais où, ces travaux ?

Stiles se tordit les mains et une moue gênée apparut sur ses lèvres.

— Laisse-moi t'aiguiller, proposa le shérif. Ce ne serait pas la maison de Derek Hale que tu rénoves avec ton meilleur ami ?

L'adolescent inclina la tête de droite à gauche avant d'admettre :

— Ouais. C'est chez lui …

Son père leva un sourcil.

— Je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas tant que ça ?

— Tu devrais te servir tant que c'est chaud, déclara le garçon en tentant de détourner la conversation.

Sa tentative tomba à l'eau car le shérif continua de le regarder sans bouger. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et avoua :

— Ouais, je le connais un peu. Mais c'est un ami de Scott, je t'ai dit. Enfin, ils se connaissent plus ou moins. Grâce à Deaton, tu sais, le véto ? Bah Scott travaille chez lui et Derek, il connaît un peu Deaton, je sais pas trop comment ça se fait, donc ils ont sympathisés. Et comme Scott est mon ami, il m'arrive de traîner avec Derek, vu que Derek traîne avec Scott en même temps que moi. Des fois.

Son père l'observa encore quelques instants avant de tendre la main vers la poêle pour prendre quelques tranches de bacon.

— Et c'est trop te demander ou tu vas bien vouloir me dire pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et grimaça une nouvelle fois :

— Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. J'ai juste omis de te dire que j'allais chez Derek faire des travaux.

— Et pourquoi tu as omis un détail aussi important ? reprit le shérif.

— Parce que tu n'aimes pas Derek.

Le garçon avait parlé un peu sèchement, ce que son père nota aussitôt.

— On dirait que toi, tu l'aimes bien, fit-il remarquer en découpant un morceau de bacon.

Stiles se sentit rougir. La phrase de son père n'était pas vraiment à double sens mais l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de craindre qu'il découvre la vérité à propos de l'alpha. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de trouver une explication à sa réponse un peu sèche.

— C'est pas ça. C'est … Je veux dire, je m'entends bien avec, même si je ne le connais pas vraiment beaucoup et … Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute à son sujet. Parce que comme tu ne l'aimes pas, tu m'aurais dit de ne pas aller bricoler chez lui. Et Scott y allait tous les jours et comme je voulais passer du temps avec lui … Enfin, je voulais pas qu'on se prenne la tête, c'est tout.

Le shérif mastiqua silencieusement son bacon et son fils se servit à son tour.

— Je suis d'accord pour admettre que je n'aime pas spécialement ce Derek Hale. Mais il s'est tenu à carreau depuis qu'on l'a arrêté. Même si je me méfie toujours de lui.

— Trop mystérieux pour être honnête, marmonna le garçon.

— Exactement, approuva son père. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je le trouve suspect que je vais t'empêcher de le voir. Enfin, si, j'aimerais bien que tu te tiennes loin de lui parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'apporte des ennuis. Cependant, je suppose que si je commence à t'interdire de le voir, tu vas tout faire pour traîner avec lui.

Stiles roula des yeux.

— Tout de suite ! Je te dis que c'est un copain de Scott ! Moi, je vais chez lui surtout pour être avec mon meilleur ami. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. On va arrêter de le voir, là, on va reprendre les cours. Et entre le lycée et son travail chez Deaton, sans compter Allison, Scott aura plus trop le temps d'aller filer un coup de main à Derek. Du coup, moi non plus, je ne le verrais plus trop.

Le shérif ne parut pas totalement convaincu mais l'adolescent réussit à embrayer sur son travail et ils n'évoquèrent plus le sujet Hale de tout le repas.

# #

Peter se gara sur le parking à dix-neuf heures cinquante précises. Il s'examina dans son rétroviseur, gonfla ses joues, se frotta le menton et remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il jugeait rebelles. Le loup garou sortit ensuite de sa Ferrari, le cœur battant.

Melissa McCall ne lui avait envoyé aucun message pour confirmer sa venue au rendez-vous et il se sentait bêtement stressé, comme si sa vie dépendait de la venue de la femme sur le parking de l'hôpital. Peter se trouvait tout à fait ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser les doigts dans les poches de son manteau tout en avançant vers l'entrée du centre hospitalier.

Il s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la porte automatique et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de les rendre moins moites. Le loup garou se surprit même à adresse une prière silencieuse à il ne savait quel dieu.

— Pitié, faites qu'elle vienne. Je déteste qu'on me pose un lapin. Je n'aime pas le lapin, j'ai toujours trouvé ça détestable.

Vingt heures approchait inexorablement et alors qu'il scrutait le hall d'accueil, Peter la vit arriver. Melissa avait enfilé une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux, assortie à sa paire de chaussures à talons et sa veste, et passé un chemisier rouge. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules comme à son habitude. L'homme retint de justesse le sourire niais qui menaçait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

— Vous êtes resplendissante ! assura-t-il lorsque la femme s'arrêta à son niveau.

— Merci. J'espère que je ne vais pas perdre de ma superbe d'ici quelques minutes.

Le loup garou comprit le sous-entendu mais fit comme si de rien n'était et proposa son bras à l'infirmière.

— Vous avez un endroit en tête pour notre rendez-vous ?

— Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mentit Melissa.

En vérité, la femme avait passé la journée à s'imaginer dans les différents restaurants qu'elle connaissait à Beacon Hills.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une excellente pizzeria pas très loin d'ici. Ça vous tente ?

— Ca me semble parfait, assura l'infirmière.

Peter la conduit jusqu'à sa voiture et Melissa ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque en la voyant.

— On gagne bien sa vie quand on est représentant pharmaceutique. Je devrais peut être me reconvertir.

— Sûrement pas. Les patients ont besoin de gens aussi attentionnés que vous pour les aider à aller mieux.

L'infirmière leva un sourcil tandis que le loup garou lui ouvrait la portière.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous forcer à faire des compliments.

— Si je me forçais, je ne serai pas aussi maladroit.

La femme ne sut quoi répondre et s'installa sur le siège passager. Peter referma derrière elle et alla s'installer derrière le volant. La Ferrari ronronna quand il la démarra. Ils quittèrent le parking de l'hôpital à vingt heures trois.

# #

Chris se sentait extrêmement gêné. L'ambiance à table n'était pas au top. Erica avait le nez baissé sur son assiette et si ses longs cheveux camouflaient son visage, on entendait distinctement ses reniflements. Lydia et Allison se lançaient fréquemment des regards mais aucune des deux filles ne semblaient plus savoir quoi dire pour réconforter leur amie.

Le chasseur était également agacé car il avait fait cuire trois pizzas et c'était beaucoup trop. Erica avait à peine touché à sa part et ses deux amies n'avaient pas été très gourmandes non plus. Les filles et leur contrôle du poids. Ne pouvait-elle pas se gaver pour un soir ? On parlait quand même de pizza ! Qui pouvait décemment refuser de la pizza ?

Chris tapota sur la table avant de pousser un soupir :

— Est-ce que quelqu'un veut se resservir ?

Aucune des adolescentes ne répondit et le chasseur grimaça. Il se leva pour débarrasser et sa fille se leva pour l'aider. Allison l'accompagna jusque dans la cuisine et après avoir placé les assiettes et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, elle se tourna vers son père, une mimique adorable sur les lèvres.

— Est-ce que ça te dérange si les filles restent dormir ?

Chris soupira. Il était hors de question que les amies de la jeune fille squattent chez lui alors qu'elles avaient gaspillé la pizza qu'il avait si généreusement proposée. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

— Si leurs parents sont d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu veux que j'aille installer un matelas en plus dans ta chambre ?

— Non, ça ira, on va se débrouiller. Merci, papa !

— Il y a un pot de glace dans le frigo, si besoin. Je crois que vous, les jeunes, vous aimez bien vous gaver de sucreries quand ça va mal.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et secoua la tête avant de chercher le dit pot de glace dans le réfrigérateur. Après avoir attrapé trois cuillères à soupe dans le tiroir des couverts, elle retourna dans la salle à manger pour emmener ses amies dans sa chambre, laissant son père seul dans la cuisine.

Chris se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Même plus capable d'imposer ses opinions.

Il était décidément beaucoup trop faible quand il s'agissait d'Allison.

# #

Melissa relut le message qu'elle avait tapé à destination de Scott.

« Je ne rentre pas manger ce soir. Je sors avec Carry. Il y a un reste de poulet dans le frigo. Tu sauras te faire cuire des pâtes sans faire exploser la maison ? Bisous. »

Elle appuya sur la touche d'envoi et fit passer son téléphone d'une main à l'autre, d'un geste nerveux.

— Vous comptez appeler la police pour signaler votre enlèvement ? demanda Peter, un brin moqueur.

L'infirmière eut un rire forcé.

— Non. Je … J'envoyais un message à mon fils pour lui rappeler de ne pas oublier de se nourrir. Vous savez ce que c'est, les ados … Ils veulent jouer aux grands mais si on ne les surveille pas, ils sont rapidement perdus.

— Je me souviens de votre fils, annonça le loup garou. Il avait l'air gentil et débrouillard.

— C'est un gentil garçon, approuva Melissa. Mais il est un peu tête en l'air des fois. Il croit encore un peu trop que le monde est tout rose.

— Je trouve ça bien qu'à son âge, il ne soit pas encore trop désabusé.

L'infirmière hocha la tête.

— Et vous, vous avez des enfants ?

Peter fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais j'espère connaître ce bonheur un jour.

# #

Lorsque Derek se coula dans la chambre de Stiles, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que l'adolescent lui sautait déjà dessus.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je suis sûr que tu m'as menti et que tu souffres. Hou ! Lala ! Oui, regarde-moi cet œil au beurre noir, tu as dû sacrément te cogner la tête !

— Je n'ai pas d'œil au beurre noir, Stiles, soupira l'alpha. Je me suis juste pris le pare-brise à l'arrière du crâne.

— Juste ? Juste ! Non, mais, attends, on est en plein délire, là. T'as déjà entendu parler des commotions cérébrales ? Ne me dis pas que les loups garous sont immunisés contre ça parce que je ne te croirais pas ! Ça peut être hyper grave ! J'espère que tu es allé à l'hôpital ?

— Non, même si ton père a pas mal insisté pour appeler une ambul …

Le garçon le coupa brusquement en levant les bras au ciel.

— Quelle belle paire de crétins vous faîtes tous les deux ! Il ne t'a pas emmené de force à l'hôpital ? Non mais je rêve ! Il est complètement inconscient ! Je vais aller l'engueuler tout de suite, tiens !

Stiles commença à se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre avant de faire volte-face à mi-chemin.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas aller le voir. Je ne suis pas censé être au courant de cette histoire d'ambulance pas appelée ! Vous m'énervez tous les deux. Je vous déteste. Surtout, toi !

L'adolescent pointa un doigt accusateur vers le loup garou, qui leva un sourcil.

— T'avais vraiment besoin d'aller sauver cette gamine ?

— Parce que j'aurais dû la laisser se faire écraser ?

— Et bien oui ! Ça lui aurait appris la vie ! Elle aurait su que la prochaine fois qu'elle traverserait une route, elle devrait regarder à droite et à gauche.

— Et après, on va dire que c'est moi le sans-cœur … soupira le jeune homme.

— Et ce n'est pas tout. Non seulement tu joues les super-héros, mais en plus, il a fallu que tu le fasses pile au moment où mon père était sur le parking du supermarché ! Tu pouvais pas attendre, genre, cinq minutes ?

— Non, je ne pouvais pas attendre, puisque la voiture était en train de foncer sur la petite fille …

— Ne te cherche pas d'excuses ! Tu as assez fait de bêtises comme ça. N'aggraves pas ton cas ! Et le comble du comble, c'est que la mère de Scott a également balancé qu'on ne faisait pas de travaux chez elle mais chez toi ! Alors mon père ne va pas me lâcher avec ça, il va pas arrêter de surveiller avec qui je sors et tout …

Stiles s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et se frotta le crâne avec force. Derek enfonça les mains dans ses poches de blouson et déclara d'un air innocent :

— Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de parler de moi à ton père ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà été obligé de le faire …

— Oh … Donc … Ton père est au courant ?

L'adolescent lança un regard désabusé à son copain.

— Mais non ! Arrête de faire l'abruti ! Bien sûr que non, je ne lui ai pas dit pour toi et moi !

— L'abruti est navré d'avoir mal compris, grommela l'alpha.

— Je n'allais pas aggraver mon cas, poursuivit le garçon sans prêter attention à l'intervention du loup garou. J'ai juste été obligé d'avouer que je te connaissais plus ou moins, par le biais de Scott. J'ai inventé un truc, que vous vous êtes connus grâce à Deaton. Donc si on te demande, tu n'inventes pas n'importe quoi !

— L'abruti essaiera de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat …

— Arrête de faire de l'ironie. C'est super grave, là ! J'la sens pas cette affaire …

— Et si tu me présentais à ton père ? Ou que tu lui parlais de moi, au moins. L'affaire, comme tu dis, serait réglée !

Stiles se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est mon seul problème, là ? Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que tu te sois fait renverser par une voiture et que personne n'ai jugé bon de me prévenir. Et par « personne », je veux dire « toi ». C'est mon père qui est venu me l'annoncer entre une boîte de petits pois et un paquet de pâtes ! Il ne t'aurait pas vu, je n'aurais probablement jamais été au courant.

— Je comptais te le dire mais … tenta le loup garou.

— Mais rien du tout. Ne te cherche pas d'excuses !

— … Je voulais éviter les crises d'hystéries comme celle-ci.

— Alors, tu crois que je vais me sentir comment moi, maintenant ? Déjà, tu es susceptible de te faire démonter la tronche par un autre clan de loup garou qui passerait dans le coin – et ne me dis pas que ça n'arrivera jamais, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, et notre meute n'est pas réputée pour être particulièrement chanceuse ! Deuxièmement, Chris Argent se tient à carreau maintenant, mais il n'est pas le seul chasseur du monde. Mais en plus, si les humains s'y mettent et commencent à tenter de t'écraser, moi, je ne vais plus dormir de la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si tu n'es plus là ? Si tu es blessé ? Ah ! J'en ai des frissons et des crampes d'estomac rien que d'y penser !

L'adolescent n'eut pas l'occasion de penser plus longtemps à tous les malheurs qui pourraient frapper son amoureux. Deux bras l'entourèrent et une main vint appuyer doucement à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'obliger à poser son front contre un torse.

— Je suis là, Stiles, chuchota Derek, la joue posée contre ses cheveux. Et il ne va rien m'arriver. Promis.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements réguliers du cœur de son amoureux pour se calmer.

— Je t'assure que je vais bien, reprit l'alpha. J'étais un peu sonné après le choc mais je n'avais rien de cassé et mon tournis a vite disparu grâce à mes capacités de guérison. Et je voulais tout t'annoncer en face et non pas passer par un message ou le téléphone. Je voulais être là pour te rassurer, pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes tout seul dans ton coin.

— Et bah je l'ai quand même su. Et maintenant, j'ai peur …

— Moi aussi. Parce que c'est possible que toi aussi, tu te fasses renverser par une voiture demain. Et toi, tu n'as pas un superpouvoir qui te permet de te soigner. Alors, je m'inquiète tous les jours. Mais je ne peux pas passer mes journées à angoisser. Alors je n'y pense pas et c'est tout.

Stiles frotta son nez contre le torse du jeune homme.

— Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné pour cette fois. Mais je reste quand même vexé d'avoir été le dernier au courant de ton accident.

Derek serra l'adolescent un peu plus fort contre lui.

— Promis, la prochaine fois, je t'appelle aussitôt.

— Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois ? releva le garçon.

L'alpha rigola doucement et se pencha pour embrasser son amoureux.


	10. Chapitre 9

« J'ai mangé et je t'assure que la maison est toujours en bon état ! :D»

Melissa jeta un coup d'œil à la photo que son fils avait joint à son message et put constater que les murs de son foyer tenaient toujours debout.

— Un souci ? s'enquit Peter.

Ils étaient attablés dans la pizzeria et consultaient le menu en attendant que le serveur vienne prendre leur commande. L'infirmière rangea rapidement son téléphone dans son sac à main.

— Non. Scott m'annonce simplement qu'il n'a pas fait exploser la maison en se préparant à manger. Ce qui relève de l'exploit !

— Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de le laisser seul ? devina le loup garou.

— Si. Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'aime ça. Mais avec mon travail, je suis souvent à l'hôpital de nuit. Mais je m'arrange pour qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à faire quand il rentre des cours et du boulot.

— Le boulot ? fit semblant de s'étonner Peter.

Melissa hocha la tête.

— Il travaille chez le vétérinaire Deaton pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche.

— C'est courageux.

— Il l'a toujours été. Surtout depuis mon divorce d'avec son père.

L'infirmière agita la main, l'air gênée.

— Enfin, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ma vie privée.

— Je n'ai jamais été marié, mais j'étais avec quelqu'un, il y a quelques années, annonça Peter d'une voix basse. Ça c'est mal fini.

— Les relations ne sont pas toujours faciles à gérer, voulut compatir Melissa.

— Non, c'est sûr. D'autant plus quand votre compagne décède dans un incendie.

La femme se sentit aussitôt rougir. La conversation prenait une tournure trop délicate pour être confortable. Peter eut la bonne grâce de ne pas poursuivre et changea de sujet :

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez prendre, mais je vous déconseille vivement les salades … Je garde un désagréable souvenir de la dernière fois où j'en ai commandé une au restaurant.

— Quel genre de souvenir ? voulu savoir Melissa.

— Intoxication alimentaire, grimaça le loup garou alors que le serveur venait leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient manger.

L'infirmière choisit des lasagnes au saumon et Peter commanda une entrecôte saignante accompagnée par des tagliatelles et une sauce aux champignons.

# #

Isaac s'étira avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse de Danny. L'adolescent glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le loup garou mima un ronronnement.

— Depuis quand les loups ronronnent-t-ils ? se moqua le gardien de l'équipe de crosse.

— Depuis qu'ils se sont transformés en innocents chatons, répondit le garçon frisé.

— Ah oui, pardon, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais des moustaches qui avaient poussées, se moqua Danny en suivant du bout des doigts des traits imaginaires sur les joues de son copain.

Isaac miaula et les amoureux se mirent à rire. Le gardien embrassa le front du loup garou avant de caresser son épaule.

— Dis, on fait quoi, mercredi ?

— Bah, on va au lycée, annonça naïvement le garçon frisé.

L'autre adolescent rit doucement.

— Je sais, idiot. Justement. On fait quoi au lycée ?

— Euh … On va en cours, tout ça, tout ça … Tu sais quand on s'assoit sur une chaise pendant plusieurs heures, dans une pièce remplie d'adolescents de notre âge, et qu'on note ce que les adultes, appelés professeurs, nous dicte, parce que c'est là-dessus qu'ils vont nous interroger lors des examens …

Danny fronça les sourcils et donna une légère tape sur la tête de son amoureux.

— Tu en fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ? Je voulais dire : on s'affiche ensemble ou pas ?

Les yeux d'Isaac s'agrandirent tandis que sa bouche s'arrondissait pour exprimer sa surprise.

— Oh. Euh … Bin … Tu veux pas qu'on se montre ensemble ?

— Ce n'est pas ça. Moi, je m'en fiche. C'est plutôt pour savoir si toi, tu en as envie. Tu sais … C'est pas toujours facile à vivre, le regard des autres.

Le loup garou fit la moue.

— Hé. Je te rappelle que j'ai été considéré comme un meurtrier et que tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement pendant un moment durant le deuxième semestre de l'année dernière. Je connais ça, le regard des autres. Alors je préfère vraiment qu'on parle de moi parce que je tiens la main d'un garçon plutôt qu'on pense que c'est moi qui ai tué mon père.

— Excuse-moi. J'avais oublié …

— C'est pas grave. En tout cas, j'espère bien que tu seras là pour m'emmener à mon premier cours, mercredi.

Le sourire gouailleur d'Isaac fit s'envoler une nuée de papillon dans le ventre de Danny qui roula pour se positionner au-dessus de lui.

— Et si on oubliait la rentrée pour se concentrer sur maintenant ? proposa l'adolescent.

— Et tu me proposes quoi comme un divertissement ? demanda le garçon frisé d'un air mutin.

— Celui que tu préfères, annonça le gardien de l'équipe de crosse en l'embrassant dans le cou.

# #

Peter gara sa Ferrari devant la maison des McCall. Melissa fit mine d'ouvrir la portière mais le loup garou l'arrêta avec un sourire en coin. Il descendit de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir pour que l'infirmière puisse sortir.

— On n'en fait plus des comme vous, se moqua gentiment la femme.

Peter ne répondit rien et lui tendit son bras pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

— Merci pour cette très agréable soirée, déclara Melissa.

— Je suis ravi que cette fois, nous ayons pu mener notre rendez-vous à terme. Il faut croire que le chauffard de la dernière fois n'était pas de sortie aujourd'hui, plaisanta le loup garou.

— C'était un ami de Scott. Je lui avais demandé de l'enfermer pour qu'il ne nous interrompe pas, répondit l'infirmière sur le même ton.

Ils rigolèrent doucement et un silence embarrassant suivit. Les deux adultes se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Melissa recula vers sa porte d'entrée.

— Je … Je vais … Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard. Vous devez avoir envie de rentrer chez vous.

— Je ne suis pas pressé de quitter une femme aussi ravissante que vous, mais je suppose qu'il faut que vous vous reposiez pour être en forme demain.

— Oui, ce n'est pas un métier évident que je fais, fit l'infirmière en cherchant ses clés de maison dans son sac à main.

— Je … Vu que vous avez mon numéro et que moi je n'ai pas le vôtre, je vous laisse choisir le lieu et la date du prochain rendez-vous ? Si vous avez envie que l'on se revoit …

Melissa réussit enfin à dénicher ses clés au fond de son sac et releva la tête.

— Bien sûr. Je vous appellerai.

L'infirmière se retourna mais Peter la rappela.

— Je … Je pourrais quand même prendre votre numéro. Juste … Juste au cas où j'aurais une super bonne idée de rendez-vous à vous soumettre ? Ce serait bête qu'on passe à côté de la sortie du siècle parce que je ne peux pas vous joindre.

— Oui, ce serait bête. Euh … Je vous envoie un message plus tard ?

— Pas de problème, capitula le loup garou, légèrement déçu de repartir bredouille. Bonne fin de soirée et rentrez bien.

— Ca ne devrait pas être trop dangereux, vu que je suis sur le pas de ma porte … fit remarquer Melissa.

Peter ricana bêtement et recula d'un pas.

— Je vais m'en aller. Bonne soirée. Et à très vite.

— Faîtes attention sur la route.

Le loup garou leva la main et retourna à sa voiture. Il entendit la porte de la maison des McCall s'ouvrir et se fermer dans son dos et c'est légèrement déçu qu'il s'installa derrière son volant. Le lycanthrope était ravi que le rendez-vous se soit passé aussi bien cette fois-ci. Toutefois, il aurait aimé réussir à obtenir le numéro de l'infirmière.

Son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse et il le sortit de sa poche. Un numéro inconnu était affiché sur l'écran et il s'empressa de lire le message qu'il avait reçu.

« Voilà mon numéro. Melissa McCall ».

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Peter et il sifflota en faisant tourner la clé de sa Ferrari dans le neiman.

# #

Melissa monta l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, le téléphone entre les mains pour envoyer un texto à Peter. L'infirmière avait un peu hésité mais elle s'était lancée. Elle avait tellement tergiversé pour le rendez-vous de ce soir que sans l'intervention de Carry, elle aurait loupé un excellent moment.

Scott passa la tête hors de sa chambre et scruta le couloir.

— T'as vu, maman, j'ai pas menti ! La maison tient toujours debout !

— Tu veux que je te décerne une médaille ? ironisa sa mère.

— C'était bien, ta soirée ? Tu ne sors pas souvent avec tes amies, nota l'adolescent sans se formaliser de la moquerie.

— C'était sympa, répondit vaguement Melissa. Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? Les cours reprennent bientôt.

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel et protesta :

— Je n'ai pas fait exploser la maison, ça veut dire que je suis assez grand pour contrôler mon cycle de sommeil !

— Si tu le dis. En tout cas, moi je vais me coucher.

— Bonne nuit, maman.

— Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

L'infirmière adressa un signe de la main à son fils et pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle consulta sa messagerie et constata qu'elle avait reçu un texto.

Peter : « Bien reçu. Bonne soirée. »

Melissa répondit rapidement.

« Bonne soirée. J'espère que vous êtes bien rentrés. »

Le temps qu'elle enlève ses affaires et enfile sa chemise de nuit, le loup garou lui avait renvoyé un message.

« Arrivé en un seul morceau. »

L'infirmière se glissa sous les draps et posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

# #

Le mois d'août s'acheva et les premiers jours de septembre arrivèrent, rapprochant peu à peu la date fatidique de la rentrée.

Le lundi qui précéda leur retour au lycée, Boyd se rendit au manoir Hale. Son ancienne meute lui avait préparé un pot de départ et l'adolescent n'avait pas eu le cœur d'éviter l'invitation, même s'il avait sérieusement pensé à rester chez lui, pour éviter toute confrontation avec ses amis.

Le manoir avait un peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était fini et les loups avaient commencé à s'attaquer à l'étage. Le garçon se sentit un peu triste en pensant qu'il ne verrait pas la fin des travaux.

Stiles le tira de ses sombres pensées en le saluant de manière exubérante :

— Hééé ! Boyd ! Viens par-là, vieux !

Le grand noir pénétra dans la salle à manger et put constater que toute la meute était là. Les loups, Danny, Matt, Lydia et Allison. Même Erica était venue. La jeune fille garda le regard vissé sur le sol et Boyd l'évita soigneusement pendant qu'il disait bonjour aux autres.

Chacun lui exprima sa déception de le voir partir et tous lui promirent de garder contact avec lui. Matt prit quelques photos et Scott lui remit son cadeau de départ : un maillot de l'équipe de crosse du lycée à son nom. L'adolescent noir remercia ses amis pour leur attention, leur promit qu'il ne les oublierait jamais et qu'il lui manquerait.

En entendant ces mots, Erica sortit en coup de vent de la pièce, les yeux débordants de larmes, et Allison et Lydia lui coururent après pour la consoler. L'ambiance, qui ne volait déjà pas bien haut, tomba encore plus bas. Peter tenta de faire diversion en proposant des gâteaux mais les plateaux qu'il avait placés sur la table eurent du mal à se vider.

Boyd expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, car il devait aider ses parents à finaliser le déménagement, et ne tarda pas à quitter le manoir après avoir salué tout le monde. Le reste de la meute ne tarda pas à se disperser non plus, le cœur lourd de voir l'un des leurs partir de façon aussi précipitée.

# #

— C'était nul, cet après-midi … grogna Stiles.

Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre en rénovation de Derek, le dos contre un mur. L'alpha était à côté de lui, les jambes étendues.

— Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, cette fête, soupira le jeune homme.

— On n'avait pas vu Boyd depuis presque une semaine. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans nous dire correctement au revoir, protesta l'adolescent.

— Il était beaucoup plus gêné que ravi de nous voir tous rassemblés. Et ça a fait de la peine à Erica.

— On avait un cadeau à lui donner. Pour qu'il ne nous oublie pas, plaida le garçon d'une petite voix.

Le loup garou embrassa la tempe de son amoureux.

— De toute façon, maintenant, c'est fait. Peter a contacté une meute qui ne vit pas très loin de là où il va emménager. Ils sont d'accords pour l'accueillir, s'il veut se joindre à eux. Boyd a les cartes en main. S'il veut nous oublier, il pourra le faire et on ne pourra pas l'en empêcher.

— C'est triste ce que tu dis …

— Mais c'est la vérité.

Derek lança un regard en coin à Stiles et lui donna un coup de coude.

— Hé. Souris. Moi, je reste.

— Je sais.

L'adolescent posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'alpha. Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire. Puis, le garçon interrogea le jeune homme sur la future décoration de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Tu comptes repeindre les murs comment ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai envie de changement. Tu me conseilles quoi ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et murmura :

— C'était comment avant ?

Le loup garou hésita et soupira. Son regard se perdit au loin et il raconta d'une voix lente :

— Les murs étaient gris foncé. Le parquet était en bois clair. Mon lit était là-bas, au fond. Mon bureau était près de la fenêtre. J'aimais bien regarder dehors pendant que je faisais mes devoirs. Mon armoire était par là-bas et j'avais un fauteuil dans cet angle-ci, près de ma bibliothèque. Il y avait un grand tapis noir par terre et c'était agréable de venir s'allonger dessus, parce que dès que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, ses rayons se glissaient toujours par les carreaux de ma fenêtre pour venir le réchauffer.

Derek se tourna vers l'adolescent et lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné.

— C'était une chambre d'ado, pas vraiment originale. Je n'avais même pas accroché de poster. Mais j'aimais bien ma chambre, je m'y sentais vraiment chez moi. Donc je pense que je vais reprendre du gris pour les murs. Peut-être un peu plus clair qu'à l'époque, quand même.

— Et pourquoi pas rouge sang ? Ça peut être cool aussi. Ca refléterait ton côté prédateur.

— Très drôle ! Je te parle sérieusement et toi, tu te moques…

Stiles attrapa la main de l'alpha et la glissa entre les siennes.

— Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine … Gris clair, c'est bien. De toute façon, je n'imagine pas trop ta chambre en mode arc-en-ciel.

L'adolescent se releva et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

— C'est un peu dur de s'imaginer ce que ça va donner mais … On pourrait garder ton lit là où il était. Je trouve que c'était bien. Pour ce qui est de la bibliothèque et du fauteuil, à côté de la fenêtre, ça me paraissait être un bon endroit aussi. Tu n'as plus besoin d'un bureau. Enfin, à moins que tu veuilles reprendre des études ?

Le garçon lança un regard au loup garou qui secoua la tête, un air amusé sur le visage.

— T'as raison, c'est chiant, le lycée, et tout. Alors on pourrait mettre un meuble télé en face du lit. Comme ça, quand je viendrais dormir ici, je pourrais regarder le baseball tranquille pépère, emmitouflé sous la couette.

Derek éclata de rire tandis que Stiles poursuivait :

— A la place de ton ancien bureau, on mettrait ton armoire. Et on rachèterait un tapis. Un assez grand pour qu'on puisse se mettre tous les deux dessus pour bronzer l'été prochain. Un gros bien moelleux. Et des coussins pour pouvoir se caler la tête bien confortablement. T'en dis quoi ?

L'adolescent s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chambre, les mains sur les hanches, l'air très fier de ses prévisions. L'alpha se releva à son tour et s'approcha du garçon. Ses yeux verts brillaient et il posa sa main sur la joue de son amoureux.

— J'en pense que ça sera parfait, déclara-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long du cou de Stiles.

Le loup garou pencha la tête sur le côté et continua de regarder l'adolescent avec émotion.

— Tu te souviens ce que je voulais te dire dans la forêt, l'autre jour ?

Le garçon s'en souvenait parfaitement.

— Tu avais oublié … répondit-il.

— Je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu veux savoir ?

Stiles se mordit la langue et hocha la tête. Son cœur accéléra, inquiet à l'idée de ce que Derek allait lui révéler. Il posa sa main sur la cage thoracique de l'alpha et attendit avec angoisse qu'il se décide à parler. Le loup garou s'humecta les lèvres avant de se lancer :

— Je m'étais dit que … Enfin, j'avais eu l'idée que … Ce serait bien si … Si tu venais vivre avec moi.

L'adolescent en resta bouche bée. Devant sa mimique surprise, le jeune homme s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Pas tout de suite, bien sûr ! Mais quand le manoir sera fini d'être rénové. Et puis, quand tu auras parlé à ton père de nous. Quand tu seras plus âgé, aussi. Après le lycée. Enfin, c'était une idée, juste comme ça, tu n'es pas obligé de …

— Ouais. Ouais, ouais, carrément que je veux vivre avec toi ! s'écria le garçon.

Son amoureux sembla très soulagé.

— Ah. C'est bien, si tu acceptes.

Stiles se recula et regarda autour de lui, la langue entre les dents pour mieux réfléchir.

— Bon, par contre faudra revoir les plans. Parce que je sais pas si ton armoire sera assez grande pour tes affaires et pour les miennes. Quoiqu'on pourra faire du tri et se prêter nos affaires !

— Il est hors de question que je mette tes vêtements.

— Mais moi, je pourrais mettre les tiens ? négocia l'adolescent.

Avant que Derek ait pu donner son opinion sur cette idée, le garçon repartit de plus belle :

— Il faudra aussi prévoir de la place pour mes jeux vidéo et mes consoles. Donc le meuble télé devra avoir des rangements pour que j'ai tout à portée de main. Haha. J'ai trop hâte maintenant !

Stiles se jeta contre l'alpha et entoura son cou de ses bras, les joues rouges d'excitation.

— Tu vas réussir à me supporter jusqu'à ce qu'on emménage ensemble ?

Le jeune homme posa son front contre le sien.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ? Je te supporterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Parce que je veux rester avec toi pour toujours.

# #

Lorsque Stiles rentra chez lui, son père était absent. Sûrement avait-il été rappelé au poste de police pour une urgence. L'adolescent se servit un verre d'eau et nota le courrier présent sur la table. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'une des lettres lui était adressée. Le garçon la prit et monta dans sa chambre, après avoir prélevé trois cookies d'un des paquets rangés dans le buffet.

Il s'assit à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et il ouvrit son courrier, un gâteau entre les dents.

« Es-tu prêt ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux et laissa tomber son cookie sur ses genoux. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et repoussa la lettre anonyme sur un coin de son bureau. Encore cet idiot de corbeau … L'hypothèse de Peter se confirmait de plus en plus. Il n'y avait que lui pour être capable de faire des blagues aussi bêtes. Et qui durait longtemps.

Le lycanthrope devait avoir entendu Derek lui parler d'emménager avec lui et il se servait de cette discussion pour se moquer d'eux. Le garçon nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler avec l'alpha pour que son oncle cesse sa petite plaisanterie. Puis, il se connecta à internet et oublia cette fichue lettre.


	11. Chapitre 10

Stiles était confortablement installé sous sa couette, les genoux remontés contre son torse, un bras passé sous l'oreiller. On était en septembre mais il faisait encore assez bon pour qu'il puisse dormir la fenêtre ouverte. Ce qui permit à Derek de se faufiler dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

L'alpha leva un sourcil en voyant qu'il était toujours en train de dormir et s'approcha de son lit pour le secouer doucement.

— Stiles ? appela-t-il.

L'adolescent se retourna et entrouvrit une paupière. Un sourire ravi éclaira son visage quand il reconnut le loup garou.

— Bonjouuuuuuuuuur … ronronna le garçon.

— Ce n'est pas la rentrée aujourd'hui ?

Stiles resta un instant interdit puis se releva si brusquement qu'il envoya sa couette sur Derek. En un bond, il fut devant son placard, à la recherche de ses vêtements. L'alpha l'observa sautiller tout en tentant d'enfiler son jean. L'adolescent se cogna violemment le coude contre un mur, puis l'arcade sourcilière contre son armoire avant de réussir à fermer la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

— Laisse-moi deviner … Tu as éteint ton réveil et tu t'es rendormi, supposa le jeune homme.

— Même pas, grimaça le garçon en se frottant le sourcil. Je crois que j'ai tout simplement oublié de mettre un réveil.

— C'est vrai que c'est mieux …

— Arrête de te moquer et aide-moi !

Le loup garou s'esclaffa.

— Tu ne veux quand même pas que je t'habille ?

— Non, mais, je sais pas, tu pourrais … bafouilla Stiles en dépliant un T-shirt. Oh ! Tais toi, tu me déconcentres !

L'adolescent enfila l'habit et essaya de faire passer sa tête par le trou de son bras droit. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. L'alpha se rapprocha et tira sur le T-shirt pour le positionner correctement et faire émerger le visage de son amoureux.

— Papa est là pour aider bébé à mettre ses vêtements, chantonna le loup garou en volant un baiser au garçon.

— T'es pas mon père ! Mais je veux bien être ton bébé.

— Tu parles. Un mioche comme toi, ce serait un vrai cauchemar !

— Merci ! s'exclama le garçon d'un air vexé.

Il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

— J'ai même pas le temps de me brosser les dents, râla-t-il en enfilant une paire de chaussettes.

Derek lui tendit son sac de cours avec un sourire amusé.

— Allez, il ne te reste plus que dix mois de cours. Ça va aller !

— Dis donc, tu devrais te lancer dans l'écriture d'un one-man-show, t'as de l'avenir dans le monde de l'humour, grinça Stiles en attrapant son sac et en tournant les talons.

L'alpha le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ait pu franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

— Et mon bisou ? Je suis venu pour ça, pas pour te servir de réveil.

L'adolescent hésita, encore un peu vexé, puis déposa ses lèvres contre celle du loup garou. Il voulut reculer mais les mains du jeune homme lui attrapèrent les hanches et le garçon se retrouva collé contre son amoureux.

— Tu ne vas pas partir si vite ? murmura Derek.

Son souffle chatouilla le visage de Stiles, qui sentit toute trace de colère s'envoler.

— Je vais être en retard pour les cours, bégaya-t-il en tentant de lutter contre le pouvoir des yeux verts de l'alpha.

— Et c'est grave ?

— Euh … Si je sèche les cours, mon père pourrait me priver de sortie.

— On s'en fiche. Je viens te voir en cachette dans ta chambre. Ça ne changera rien.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux pendant que le loup garou embrassait sa joue gauche.

— Si je ne vais pas au lycée, je vais me prendre des heures de colle et on pourra se voir moins longtemps.

— Je mangerai n'importe lequel des professeurs qui osera te donner une heure de colle, susurra le jeune homme au creux de son oreille.

— Commence par Harris, alors. C'est le pire de tous à ce niveau. Je suis sa tête de turc.

— Je ne risque pas l'indigestion ?

Le garçon soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

— Bon, je vais être à la bourre de toutes les façons alors … Tu m'embrasses ou tu préfères qu'on continue de parler de mes profs ? J'en ai de bonnes à raconter au sujet du Coach. Tu savais qu'il n'avait plus qu'un seul testicule ?

# #

Danny gara sa voiture sur le parking et se tourna vers son siège passager.

— Prêt ?

Isaac lui sourit timidement.

— Tu restes avec moi ?

Son copain tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

— C'est bien pour ça que je te demande si tu es prêt à affronter les autres.

— Tant que je t'ai avec moi, tout ira bien, affirma le loup garou.

Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse hocha la tête et sortit de sa voiture. Il ouvrit sa portière arrière pour prendre son sac et une fois que l'adolescent frisé eut à son tour quitté son siège, il verrouilla son véhicule. Isaac lui prit la main lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui et caressa sa paume avec son pouce. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée. Quelques élèves leur jetèrent des regards intrigués en voyant leurs doigts entrelacés mais aucune remarque ne fut faite.

Les amoureux virent la Porsche de Jackson pénétrer dans le parking et ils décidèrent de l'attendre. L'adolescent choisit une place située pas très loin du couple et Danny et Isaac purent constater qu'il était allé chercher Lydia. La jeune rousse faisait de grands gestes de bras et le blond semblait blasé par la conversation qu'ils avaient. Jackson rejoignit ses amis, sa copine sur les talons.

— Et je te dis qu'il faut s'arrêter aux stops et pas juste ralentir, déclara l'adolescente. Et quand je parle de s'arrêter, j'entends par là marquer une pause de trois secondes, au moins !

— Lydia, tu me fatigues ! Tu reviendras me parler de ma conduite quand c'est toi qui viendras me chercher pour m'emmener au lycée, ok ?

La jeune rousse croisa les bras devant elle avant de se tourner vers Danny, lui demandant silencieusement de prendre sa défense. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse poussa un long soupir.

— L'année n'a pas encore commencé. Je dois vraiment déjà arbitrer vos engueulades ?

Lydia n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La voiture des Argent se gara non loin d'eux et Allison en descendit. La jeune fille lança un regard qui signifiait « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre » à Jackson avant de se diriger vers son amie pour la saluer.

— J'aurais dû la laisser poireauter devant chez elle au lieu d'aller la chercher, soupira le blond.

— Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, fit remarquer Danny.

— Tu as raison. Elle aurait été encore plus insupportable si j'avais osé !

Un bus scolaire se gara non loin du lycée et déversa un flot d'étudiant. Erica s'en détacha et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Ses cheveux blonds détachés lui cachaient partiellement le visage et même si elle se força à sourire, ses amis devinèrent qu'elle n'avait toujours pas le moral au beau fixe. Cependant, personne ne lui en fit la remarque et ils la saluèrent chaleureusement.

Le parking se remplissait peu à peu et Matt finit par rejoindre le groupe à son tour. Lydia l'interpella aussitôt :

— Tu as ton appareil photo avec toi ?

— Euh … Oui, pourquoi ?

— Pour la photo de groupe de début d'année, expliqua la jeune rousse, d'un ton qui sous entendait que la réponse était tout à fait évidente.

— Attends, on a le temps, les frangins ne sont pas encore là, annonça Jackson.

— Les frangins ? releva Allison.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Scott et Stiles. Ils traînent ensemble depuis leur naissance. Je crois qu'on les a rarement vus l'un sans l'autre.

— Tiens, quand on parle du loup … déclara Danny en faisant un signe de tête vers le fils McCall qui était en train d'attacher son VTT sur le porte-vélo à l'aide de son antivol qu'il avait extrait de son sac à dos.

L'adolescent vérifia qu'il avait bien protégé son vélo et trottina vers le groupe. Il entoura sa copine de ses bras et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue.

— Je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il en frottant son front contre son épaule.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais tu ne veux pas … Reculer un peu ? chuchota Allison.

Scott lui jeta un regard surpris et la jeune fille lui montra discrètement Erica qui avait baissé le nez sur ses chaussures. Le garçon comprit enfin et se décolla de la chasseuse. Lydia fit dériver l'attention sur Stiles en se mettant à râler :

— Bon, il arrive quand, le retardataire ? Si ça continue, on va faire la photo sans lui !

— Et il va louper les cours, ajouta Isaac.

— Ca, c'est secondaire, renifla la jeune rousse.

Il fallut qu'ils attendent encore quelques instants avant que la Jeep bleue ne débarque enfin sur le parking. Il restait peu de place libre et Stiles fut obligé de se garer loin de l'entrée. L'adolescent courut pour rejoindre le groupe et fit un dérapage pour s'immobiliser entre Matt et Lydia.

— Ouf, je suis à l'heure !

— Tu t'es rendormi après ton réveil ? tenta Danny.

— Euh non, j'ai oublié d'en programmer un !

Ses amis se moquèrent de lui et Jackson enfonça le clou :

— L'odeur de Derek sur toi a un rapport avec ton oubli ?

— Mais non, c'est juste que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé ce matin !

— Parce que vous dormez ensemble ? s'étonna Scott.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre les détails de ce réveil, intervint Matt.

— Moi, je suis partant pour les entendre ! s'exclama Isaac.

— Vous n'oubliez pas de vous protéger au moins ? demanda Danny.

Stiles rougit violemment et voulut protester :

— Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout entre Derek et moi. Il est juste venu me faire un bisou ce matin pour me … Mais arrêtez de rire, je vous dis ! Vous êtes bêtes ! On n'a pas encore couché ensemble !

— Normal, personne n'aurait envie de coucher avec toi, se moqua Jackson.

Erica fit brusquement volte-face et entra dans le lycée. Allison lui courut après et Lydia jeta un regard méchant à ses amis :

— Merci pour votre compassion et votre attention envers les cœurs brisés ! cracha-t-elle avant de partir elle aussi consoler la blonde.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les garçons. Jackson finit par rompre le malaise en soupirant :

— Je veux bien qu'elle soit triste mais on ne va pas arrêter de vivre le temps qu'elle se remette de la rupture.

— On n'a pas été très délicat non plus, le contredit Danny.

— Si on ne peut plus rien dire devant elle, elle n'a qu'à pas rester avec nous. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais si je ne peux plus me moquer de Stiles ou Scott, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ?

— Moi, personnellement, ça m'arrange que tu évites de te foutre de ma gueule, glissa Stiles.

# #

Scott s'assit juste devant son meilleur ami. Ils avaient cours d'économie avec Finstock, qui était aussi le coach de l'équipe de crosse dont ils faisaient partie, et avaient réussis à se trouver deux places au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver et à leur demander de sortir de quoi écrire.

Stiles sortit ses affaires de son sac et ouvrit sa trousse pour y piocher un stylo. Un post-it jaune plié en quatre attira son attention et il le déplia. « Je t'aime ». L'adolescent se sentit fondre et un grand sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage. Le loup garou avait dû lui glisser le mot pendant le court de laps de temps où il était allé dans la salle de bains.

Finstock repéra rapidement le sourire de Stiles et ne manqua pas de l'engueuler :

— Stilinski ! Si ce que je dis te fais rire, tu peux sortir de la classe tout de suite ! L'économie est une science sérieuse, pas une immense blague. Si tu en veux, va manger des carambars !

— Pardon, Coach ! s'excusa l'adolescent sans faire le fanfaron.

Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une heure de colle. Chaque retenue signifiait du temps en moins à passer avec Derek. Son professeur sembla satisfait de sa réponse et reprit son discours sur le programme de l'année, non sans avoir taclé Scott au passage.

— Ecoute, sérieusement, McCall. Peut-être réussiras-tu à enfin apprendre quelque chose ?

Stiles se retint de rire, par solidarité avec son ami, et vérifia que Finstock était occupé à regarder l'autre côté de la classe pour sortir son téléphone et envoyer un message à Derek.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

# #

Peter était affalé dans le canapé du salon, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée scolaire et il s'ennuyait ferme. Le loup garou préférait quand les autres bêtas venaient au manoir Hale plutôt que lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de s'enfermer dans leur lycée pour suivre leurs cours. Maintenant, il n'avait plus personne à embêter.

Son neveu n'était pas exactement le genre de personne qu'il était amusant de taquiner. Soit il restait parfaitement stoïque et ne répondait pas aux attaques, soit il prenait la mouche et envoyait son pauvre oncle valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rien de bien amusant.

Et puis, envoyer des textos n'était pas non plus très réjouissant. Peter avait déjà essayé. Les adolescents ne répondaient pas à ses attaques, se contentant d'ignorer ses piques.

Le loup garou se saisit tout de même de son téléphone portable mais plutôt que d'envoyer un message, il sélectionna un numéro dans son répertoire.

— Allo ? fit son interlocuteur en décrochant.

— Salut ! C'est Peter, annonça-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ma proposition de l'autre jour. Tu sais, à propos de reprendre un peu contact …

La voix à l'autre bout du fil poussa un soupir.

— Il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir. La réponse était, est, et sera toujours : Non !

— Oh, allez, on a plein de choses à se dire, je suis sû …

Le loup garou ne finit pas sa phrase. Son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché. Ce fut au tour de Peter de soupirer. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts. Ça tombait bien, il aimait les challenges.

Le lycanthrope recommença à consulter les pages internet qu'il avait ouvertes. Il cherchait activement une idée de sortie extraordinaire pour avoir une occasion de proposer un rendez-vous à Melissa McCall. Peter avait beau guetter désespérément sa messagerie, l'infirmière n'avait encore rien envoyé et il commençait à désespérer. Le loup garou trouvait qu'il n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de chances avec ses approches téléphoniques.

Il espérait qu'il réussirait au moins à mener l'un de ses deux projets à terme.

Il aimait les défis.

Mais il détestait faire des efforts pour rien.

# #

Melissa était en train de remplir la fiche de suivi d'un patient lorsque Carry s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? la salua la brune.

— Bien, mais ça ira encore mieux quand tu m'auras raconté ton rendez-vous de l'autre soir avec Peter. Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de texto pour te plaindre de ce goujat, je suppose donc que ça c'est bien fini.

L'infirmière retint un sourire et raconta sa soirée avec le loup garou.

— Et c'est moi qui dois programmer la prochaine sortie, conclut-elle.

Carry eut un mouvement de tête appréciateur.

— Et bien, c'est plutôt bien engagé cette affaire !

— Oui, sauf que je ne sais absolument pas quoi proposer, soupira Melissa. Je ne peux pas lui dire de retourner au restaurant. Il a payé l'addition et je pense qu'il ne me laissera pas le faire la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas passer pour une pingre !

— Pourquoi pas un dîner chez toi ? suggéra son amie blonde.

— Tu es folle ? Pas dès le deuxième soir ! Et puis, je ne veux pas le présenter à Scott maintenant.

— Tu as raison, c'est un peu rapide, quand même. Mais je croyais que ton fils l'avait déjà vu ?

La brune fit une grimace.

— Oui, une fois. Lors de notre tout premier rendez-vous. Mais, je crois qu'il ne l'avait pas trop aimé et je préfère être sûr que notre relation va durer avant de lui présenter de nouveau.

— Et pourquoi pas un cinéma ? Vous allez voir un film en début de soirée, mais tu précises que tu auras déjà mangé. Comme ça, en sortant, il ne saura pas trop tard et vous pourrez vous balader un peu. Ça ne fait pas trop la fille qui se fait inviter au restaurant à chaque sortie.

— C'est une bonne idée, approuva Melissa. Tu as une idée du film qu'on pourrait aller voir ?

— Je ne sais pas. Renseigne-toi. Evite les trucs romantiques. Trop cliché. Mais essaye un truc d'action, ou à suspens. Comme ça, pendant les moments de tension, tu pourras lui prendre la main ou te rapprocher de lui en faisant mine d'avoir peur.

L'infirmière brune haussa un sourcil.

— Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour les rapprochements physiques de ce genre ?

Carry croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

— Hé, ma cocotte, t'as plus seize ans ! Si vous vous tournez autour pendant trois ans, on aura eu le temps de vous enterrer que vous ne vous serez toujours pas embrassé. Et puis, les hommes, ils aiment les femmes qui prennent les devants.

— Oui, mais quand même. Ça ne fait pas un peu trop … Un peu trop …

Melissa cherchait ses mots et son amie l'aida en déclarant de belle façon :

— Un peu pute ?

— Euh … Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais ...

— Mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça, ton Peter. Quand un homme insiste autant que lui pour avoir un rendez-vous, qu'il arrive en avance à ce rendez-vous et qu'il se traîne presque à tes pieds pour avoir un autre rencard, c'est qu'il est accro à toi. Ton sourire doit le hanter au moment où je te parle.

L'infirmière secoua la tête en souriant.

— Si tu le dis …

— Allez, va voir ce qu'ils passent au cinéma en ce moment et envoie lui un message, à ton prince charmant.

— Je ne crois plus aux princes charmants, la contredit Melissa.

Carry se leva en lui jetant un regard amusé.

— Ce n'est pas ce que ton sourire me dit !

# #

Peter sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner et s'attendit à recevoir, enfin, la réponse d'un bêta à l'une de ses provocations. Il faillit lâcher son mobile en voyant le nom de Melissa s'afficher sur son écran. Il ouvrit le message d'un geste fébrile et lut ce qui était écrit.

« Hansel et Gretel : chasseurs de sorcières, demain soir à 20h ? »

Le loup garou n'était pas spécialement fan des films fantastiques, étant donné qu'il était lui-même une créature surnaturelle. Toutefois, il n'hésita pas une seconde quand il répondit.

« Parfait pour moi. Je vous emmène manger avant ? »

L'infirmière lui répondit presqu'aussitôt.

« Non, j'aurais déjà mangé. On se retrouve devant le cinéma ? »

Peter se frotta les mains avant d'écrire un nouveau texto.

« Je viendrais vous chercher chez vous à 19h30. »

Il guetta la réponse de Melissa avec impatience.

« Je vous attendrai chez moi, alors. A demain. »

Le loup garou répondit rapidement « A demain. » et se mit à imaginer tout ce qui pourrait se passer lors de leur rendez-vous du lendemain. En voyant son neveu passer dans le couloir, il l'appela :

— Hé ! Derek ! A partir de combien de rendez-vous tu commences à tripoter ton rencard ?

L'alpha revint immédiatement sur ses pas et lança un regard complètement surpris à son oncle.

— Tripoter … Ton rencard ?

— Oui, enfin, pas vraiment tripoter, tripoter. J'ai dit ça pour attirer ton attention. Je voulais dire lui prendre la main, lui passer un bras sur les épaules, lui donner ta veste pour pas qu'elle ait froid, lui caresser la joue pour lui remettre une mèche en place … Tu sais, tous ces trucs que les femmes aiment.

— Je ne sais pas ce que les femmes aiment. Je te rappelle que je sors avec un garçon, répondit platement Derek.

— Mais t'es déjà sorti avec des filles ! insista Peter.

— Tu veux parler de Kate-qui-a-incendié-le-manoir ? grinça son neveu.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel.

— Merci de me rappeler ce souvenir douloureux. Très charmant.

— Depuis quand tu sors avec quelqu'un, toi ? lança l'alpha pour changer de sujet.

— Depuis pas longtemps. Bon, alors à partir de quand je peux commencer à attaquer sans passer pour un goujat affamé ?

— Bin, tout dépend. Moi, j'attendrais encore un peu. Histoire d'être sûr qu'elle a vraiment envie qu'on soit plus qu'amis. Parce que les filles, c'est naïf des fois, et ça croit que les garçons, ça les invite juste par amitié.

Peter hocha la tête et son neveu ajouta avec un sourire moqueur :

— Mais vu ton âge avancé, moi, je me magnerai de lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie de plus qu'une sortie amicale, sinon, tu seras trop vieux et trop rouillé pour faire des galipettes avec ton rencard.

Son oncle plissa les yeux et saisit un coussin qu'il envoya sur l'alpha.

— Vous n'avez aucune notion du romantisme, vous, les jeunes ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Derek rattrapait le coussin et le renvoyait sur le canapé.

— Je te rappelle qu'à défaut d'attendre le mariage, j'attends que Stiles ait dix-huit ans avant de coucher avec.

— Ce n'est pas du romantisme, ça. C'est de l'instinct de survie. T'as juste la frousse que son père te traîne en justice pour avoir osé salir son fils adoré.

L'alpha haussa les épaules et repartit dans la cuisine. Peter se mordit la langue et s'exclama :

— Et au passage, mon âge avancé t'emmerde !


	12. Chapitre 11

Scott était affalé dans le canapé de son salon, les pieds sur l'accoudoir. Il était absorbé dans une émission de télé réalité dans laquelle de parfaits inconnus étaient enfermés pour quelques mois dans une maison outrageusement luxueuse. Ils avaient tous des secrets et pour gagner de l'argent, les candidats devaient découvrir les secrets de leurs concurrents. Ou relever des défis stupides lancés par les internautes.

— Je pourrais y participer, moi aussi, pensa l'adolescent. Avec comme secret « Je suis un loup garou ». Personne ne trouverait jamais un truc pareil ! … Naaaaaaan, Derek n'acceptera jamais que j'y aille avec un secret pareil. « Je suis en couple avec un autre candidat ». Et j'irais avec Allison. Ou avec Stiles, mais là, ce serait plutôt « Mon meilleur ami est un candidat ». Ouais, Stiles, ça lui plairait carrément trop. En plus, on pourrait se faire une alliance de fou et récupérer plein d'argent. Et après, on aurait plus besoin de travailler, parce qu'on aurait gagné le jeu et on deviendrait des mannequins. Même qu'on pourrait pistonner Matt pour qu'il devienne photographe pro …

Melissa McCall, loin des pensées de gloire de son fils, sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers son sac à main pour vérifier si Peter lui avait envoyé un message annonçant qu'il était devant chez elle. En voyant Scott étalé sur le canapé, elle fit un détour par le salon et lui donna une tape sur la tête :

— Enlève-moi tes pieds de l'accoudoir. Ça va le déformer et en plus, tu n'as même pas enlevé tes chaussures !

— Pardon, m'man, grommela l'adolescent en s'asseyant convenablement.

Il se retourna pour lancer un regard énervé à sa mère et resta bouche bée en la voyant habillée avec une robe vert bouteille qui arrivait en dessous des genoux, une étole beige passée sur les épaules.

— Wow ... Tu vas où maman ?

Scott ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu porter une robe depuis que son père était parti.

— Je sors avec Carry, prétendit Melissa en cherchant son téléphone dans son sac à main.

— Encore ? Mais … Ca fait la deuxième fois de la semaine !

— Et alors ? Tu penses avoir le droit de m'interdire de voir mes amis ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

— Non mais … Tu ne sors jamais d'habitude !

— Et bien, j'ai décidé que tu étais assez grand pour que je puisse m'absenter quelques heures sans craindre de retrouver ma maison sans dessus-dessous. Donc, je m'autorise à voir Carry un peu plus souvent à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Melissa arriva enfin à dénicher son mobile et constata qu'elle n'avait pas encore reçu de texto. Elle tira un des rideaux de la fenêtre de l'entrée et examina son reflet pour vérifier que son maquillage était correctement appliqué. Elle se mit ensuite sur le côté pour juger de ses vêtements et tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Scott la regarda en souriant, le menton sur ses bras croisés sur le haut du canapé.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière. Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

— Non. Je te trouve belle, maman. C'est cool que tu prennes du temps pour t'amuser. Je suis content pour toi. Ça me rend heureux de te voir heureuse.

Melissa se sentit fondre d'amour en voyant le visage radieux de son fils. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

— Tu es vraiment le plus adorable des fils qu'il existe au monde.

— C'est parce que tu es la meilleure maman du monde, expliqua Scott.

Avant que l'infirmière ait pu répondre, son téléphone sonna et elle partit consulter sa messagerie.

— Carry est là. J'y vais. J'essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

— J'attendrais que tu sois rentré pour me coucher, annonça son fils d'un air innocent.

— Ha. Ha. Je ne crois pas. Tu vas au lit de bonne heure, tu as école demain.

— Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose … tenta l'adolescent.

Melissa haussa les épaules.

— Il ne va rien m'arriver. Au lit de bonne heure. Passe une bonne soirée.

— Toi aussi. Je t'aime, maman.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri.

L'infirmière fit un signe de main à son fils et sortit. Scott enleva ses chaussures et se réinstalla comme avant, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, la tête bien calé grâce à un coussin. Il se remit à penser à son futur dans le jeu de téléréalité et se saisit de son téléphone portable.

« Dis, Matt, quand je serai mannequin, tu voudras bien être mon photographe perso ? »

# #

Stiles entrouvrit sa fenêtre et Derek se percha aussitôt sur le rebord.

— Je peux entrer ? s'enquit malicieusement l'alpha.

— Faîtes comme chez vous, déclara l'adolescent en se reculant pour le laisser rentrer.

Le loup garou ferma la fenêtre une fois rentré et attira le garçon contre lui.

— Ca a été ta journée ? Tu es arrivé à l'heure, au final ?

— Oui, nikel.

— Tu vois que je pouvais te retenir un peu ! se moqua le jeune homme.

Stiles lui tira la langue.

— Tu sais c'était quoi mon moment préféré pendant les cours ?

— La pause déjeuner ? supposa Derek.

— N'importe quoi ! soupira l'adolescent. C'était quand j'ai trouvé ton petit mot dans ma trousse.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Ça t'a fait plaisir ? chuchota l'alpha.

— Ouiiii ! Tu m'en écriras d'autres ?

— Peut-être. Si tu es gentil avec moi …

— Je suis toujours gentil avec toi ! Un mot par jour ?

Le loup garou fit une pichenette sur le front du garçon.

— On ne réclame pas, mal élevé !

Stiles grogna de douleur et entraîna Derek jusqu'à son lit.

— Si tu viens juste pour te moquer de moi ou me frapper, autant rester chez toi, ronchonna-t-il.

— Justement, c'est tout ce qui m'amuse !

Une moue triste s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescent.

— Pourquoi tu n'es jamais gentil avec moi ?

— Le petit mot, c'était pas gentil ? s'étonna l'alpha.

— Si. Mais tu te moques de moi souvent. Tu veux pas t'afficher avec moi devant tes bêtas. Tu me frappes. Tu me rabaisses des fois, même.

Le loup garou adressa au garçon un regard et un sourire qui lui firent accélérer le cœur. Il adorait quand cet air tendre se peignait sur le visage de son amoureux.

— Je sais bien que je ne suis pas toujours sympa avec toi. C'est ma nature, tu sais. J'aime bien vanner les autres, juste pour leur rappeler que c'est moi le chef. Parce que j'ai peur de t'aimer, de m'attacher. Et je suis un timide dans le fond. J'ai du mal à me montrer devant les autres, à exposer mes vulnérabilités. Parce que oui, tu me rends vulnérable, Stiles. Et ça m'effraie. Alors je le cache. Mais au fond, tu sais bien que je t'aime très fort.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ému.

— J'aime bien quand tu me dis des choses comme ça. T'es trop mignon !

— C'est toi qui m'inspires, chaton, déclara Derek.

Le garçon se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu … Tu m'as appelé COMMENT ?

Avant que l'alpha ait pu répondre, trois coups retentirent contre la porte de la chambre.

— Stiles ?

En entendant la voix de son père, l'adolescent poussa violemment son amoureux. Le loup garou, surpris, tomba sur le sol.

— Reste caché, siffla le garçon sans se soucier de s'il lui avait fait du mal.

Il se leva de son lit et passa la tête hors de sa chambre.

— Ouais, p'pa ?

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta le shérif. J'ai entendu du bruit. Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

— Non, non, je suis tout seul, assura Stiles d'une voix noué. Je … Je parlais au téléphone avec Scott et j'ai … fait tomber ma chaise de bureau. Tu voulais quoi ?

Son père lui lança un regard suspicieux et lui tendit une enveloppe blanche.

— J'ai oublié de te donner ton courrier. Tu reçois souvent des lettres en ce moment ? C'est une fille que tu as rencontrée pendant le mois de juillet ?

— Ha. Ha. Non, non, non, bégaya l'adolescent. Tu te fais des idées, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles !

Le garçon sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se reprit aussitôt :

— Les filles. Je n'intéresse pas les filles. C'est ça que je voulais dire ! Je n'intéresse pas les filles.

Le shérif croisa les bras devant lui, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre ce soir.

— Ouais, tout va bien, p'pa. T'inquiètes !

Stiles afficha sur ses lèvres un grand sourire, qu'il espérait serein. Son père le fixa encore quelques instants avant de soupirer :

— Si tout va bien, bonne nuit, fiston.

— Bonne nuit, p'pa. A demain.

L'adolescent regarda son père s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre et de s'adosser contre elle. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, lança l'enveloppe sur son bureau et remonta sur son lit. Il se pencha pour observer Derek qui restait par terre. L'alpha se tenait l'épaule et son visage était crispé par la douleur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma aussitôt le garçon.

— Je crois que ma clavicule est cassée, grogna le loup garou entre ses dents.

— Mais … Tu vas guérir. Tu guéris toujours !

— Pas cette fois …

Stiles se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

— Mais … Je t'ai vu te faire éventrer par ton oncle, survivre à une balle remplie d'aconit, à une course poursuite contre des chasseurs fous et à une lutte au corps à corps avec un lézard géant. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une chute de cinquante centimètres t'a cassé un os de façon irréparable !

— C'est une blessure causé par un être cher. Ça ne guérit pas de la même façon que contre des ennemis ! déclara le jeune homme d'un ton larmoyant.

L'adolescent resta un instant interdit. Puis, il haussa un sourcil :

— Tu te fous de moi, en fait, là, hein ?

Derek arrêta aussitôt de jouer la comédie et jeta un regard noir à son copain.

— Ouais. N'empêche que je n'aurais pas été un loup garou, j'aurais pu vraiment me faire hyper mal. T'es complètement cinglé de m'avoir poussé comme ça.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu me frappes tout le temps et tu te plains que je t'ai fait tomber du haut de mon lit ? Je ne voulais pas que mon père te voit et si je comptais sur ton temps de réaction, tu serais encore en train de te prélasser sur mon matelas !

— Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon temps de réaction ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence quelques instants. L'alpha, toujours allongé sur le sol, finit par soupirer.

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu parles à ton père, de nous deux ?

Stiles fit une moue boudeuse.

— Pas envie …

— Tu n'as pas envie, mais il va bien falloir, un jour ou l'autre, te décider. Je ne te dis pas de le faire dès demain, mais tu devrais commencer à évoquer le sujet. Au moins lui dire que tu fréquentes un garçon.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et quémanda d'une petite voix :

— Tu viens me faire un câlin, maintenant ?

Le loup garou se redressa et observa son amoureux.

— D'accord. Mais pas longtemps. Faut que tu dormes, tu as cours demain.

— Je me couche pas avec les poules non plus, bougonna Stiles.

— Je t'ai dit d'être sage si tu voulais avoir des petits mots, se moqua Derek en se hissant à côté de l'adolescent pour le serrer contre lui.

# #

Peter maintint la porte ouverte pour que Melissa puisse sortir de la salle de cinéma.

— Merci, lui glissa la femme au passage.

— De rien, assura le loup garou. Le film vous a plu ?

L'infirmière avait eu un peu de mal à se concentrer sur l'intrigue. Elle s'était demandée pendant près d'une heure et demie si c'était le moment idéal pour tenter de glisser sa main dans celle de Peter ou si elle ferait mieux d'attendre encore un peu pour se serrer contre lui lors d'un passage vraiment dramatique. Malgré les conseils de Carry, elle n'avait pas osé se jeter à l'eau.

— C'était sympa, déclara-t-elle. Et vous, votre avis ?

— Je l'achèterai probablement en DVD quand il sortira. Je me suis bien amusé. Vous pourrez venir chez moi le revoir.

Melissa n'arriva pas à décider si c'était une plaisanterie ou une réelle invitation alors elle rit doucement, embarrassée.

— Est-ce que vous êtes tentée pour aller manger quelque chose ou vous préférez que je vous ramène chez vous ?

— Vous avez sûrement envie de rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer …

— Pas du tout. J'apprécie vraiment votre compagnie. Beaucoup plus agréable que celle de mon oreiller.

Ils sortirent du cinéma et retrouvèrent la fraîcheur de la rue. Peter se tourna vers l'infirmière, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Alors, je vous emmène manger où ?

— Oh, je n'ai pas très faim, assura Melissa.

— Allez. Une glace. Ça passe toujours, les glaces !

L'infirmière hésita puis accepta.

— D'accord, mais c'est moi qui régale !

— Sûrement pas ! protesta Peter. C'est moi qui vous invite !

Ils se disputèrent gentiment tout le long du trajet pour savoir qui allait payer les glaces.

# #

Danny était installé à son bureau, face à son ordi. Il avait allumé son logiciel de messagerie instantanée et grâce à la webcam, il pouvait discuter et voir Isaac. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse avait prêté un vieux modèle d'ordinateur à son copain. La structure pour jeunes dans laquelle il avait été placé suite au décès de son père proposait une petite salle informatique qui comportait quelques PCs mais elle était fermée le soir.

Il était vingt-deux heures passé et le loup garou évitait de parler à voix haute, pour ne pas venir se faire rabrouer par le personnel de garde. Il avait la chance de bénéficier d'une chambre pour lui tout seul et c'était un privilège dont il ne voulait pas se passer à cause de tapage nocturne. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe – six mètres carrés, un lit, un bureau, une chaise, une armoire et une table de chevet – mais c'était mieux que le hangar à bus dans lequel vivait Derek ou son ancien foyer.

Isaac, un casque vissé sur les oreilles, utilisait donc son clavier et non son micro pour communiquer avec son amoureux. Il finit par étouffer un bâillement et Danny décida qu'ils étaient temps d'aller se coucher.

— On a cours demain, rappela le garçon tandis que l'adolescent frisé protestait.

« Mais j'aime bien quand on parle ensemble. Je me sens moins seul » écrivit le loup garou en prenant une moue boudeuse.

Le gardien esquissa un sourire.

— Moi, je ne me sens jamais seul. Tu es toujours avec moi, dans un coin de mon cœur ou de ma tête.

Isaac tira la langue à sa caméra.

« Tu es toujours dans mon cœur aussi Mais tu es mieux en vrai que dans mes souvenirs »

Danny haussa un sourcil.

— Si tu le dis. Allez, je te laisse, il faut qu'on reprenne des forces pour affronter le regard des autres demain.

« Ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui, pourtant ! »

— C'est toi qui as une ouïe surdéveloppée et c'est moi qui entends les commérages ? se moqua l'adolescent.

Il exagérait un peu. Les élèves du lycée ne les avaient pas mal accueillis et même si quelques chuchotements avaient été échangés sur leur passage et que les regards s'étaient longuement attardés sur leurs mains jointes, la journée aurait pu se passer beaucoup plus mal.

« Ils sont tous jaloux parce que tu es beau et que tu es tout à moi ! »

Cette fois-ci, Danny leva les yeux au ciel, même si son sourire s'était élargi.

— Tu as vraiment besoin de sommeil, tu racontes n'importe quoi. A demain, mon cœur.

« A demain, mon cœur. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Tu viens me chercher ? »

— Comme toujours.

Le gardien adressa un dernier signe de main à Isaac avant de couper son logiciel de messagerie différée. L'adolescent culpabilisait un peu de le laisser aussi rapidement, mais s'il ne stoppait pas lui-même la conversation, son amoureux trouverait toujours quelque chose à lui dire pour faire durer le dialogue.

En s'étirant, l'hawaïen regagna son lit et se glissa sous sa couverture, le visage du loup garou s'imposant immédiatement dans son esprit.

# #

Melissa et Peter étaient assis sur un banc, une glace à la main. Le loup garou avait obtenu gain de cause et avait payé les cornets. Il avait choisi le parfum fraise tandis que l'infirmière avait opté pour la saveur vanille. Après avoir erré un peu dans les rues de Beacon Hills, ils s'étaient assis sur un banc, près du parc.

— C'est calme … finit par dire Peter, alors que le silence s'était installé entre eux.

— Oui. Ça fait du bien, parfois, approuva Melissa. L'hôpital est toujours bruyant.

Ils continuèrent de déguster leurs glaces sans un mot. Puis, Peter s'arrêta et fixa les lèvres de l'infirmière.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la femme.

— Je … Tu … Vous … bégaya-t-il.

Le loup garou secoua la tête et saisit la serviette enroulée autour de son cornet. Il la prit entre son pouce et son index avant de s'avancer vers le visage de Melissa pour essuyer la glace qui était au coin de sa bouche.

— Voilààààà … Ca me perturbait un peu, avoua Peter en riant nerveusement.

— Merci. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être à la place de mon fils, quand il avait deux ans, et que j'essuyais sa bouche avec son bavoir … ironisa l'infirmière.

— Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me moquer de vous, se défendit le loup garou.

La femme secoua vivement la tête.

— Non, il n'y a pas de problème ! Ne vous en faîtes pas.

— Donc j'aurais le droit de recommencer ? demanda Peter avec un air malicieux.

— Peut-être … répondit Melissa sur le même ton.

L'infirmière baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses pieds, gênée par son audace. Le loup garou l'observa et finit par chuchoter :

— Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.

— Pardon ? réagit la femme, l'air surpris.

— Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'avoir envie qu'on prenne soin de vous. On en a tous besoin. C'est le propre de l'humain de vouloir être rassuré, protégé et aimé.

Le regard de Peter se perdit dans le vide et Melissa devina qu'il devait penser à sa compagne décédée. Par compassion, elle lui posa la main sur le bras. Le loup garou reporta son attention sur elle et la désigna en demandant d'une voix timide :

— Je peux ?

L'infirmière ne comprit pas aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire. Peter inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que sa joue soit contre l'épaule de la femme. Après un moment d'hésitation et de gêne, Melissa finit par l'entourer de ses bras. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, savourant l'instant, partageant leur douleur, se soutenant mutuellement dans la difficulté.

# #

Stiles était allongé sous sa couette, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Derek était parti depuis quelques minutes déjà, refusant de rester trop longtemps afin que l'adolescent soit en forme pour ses cours. Toutefois, avant de repartir chez lui, il avait offert au garçon l'un de ces baisers qui avait la particularité de lui retourner le cerveau et de le laisser baigner dans le bonheur.

En fermant les yeux, Stiles pouvait presque se rappeler du goût des lèvres de l'alpha. Soudain, il se rappela que son père lui avait apporté une lettre et qu'il serait sûrement intéressant d'aller voir ce qu'elle contenait. A regret, l'adolescent abandonna ses pensées et se leva pour aller chercher l'enveloppe sur son bureau.

Il la déchira et c'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit une nouvelle feuille sur laquelle des lettres en caractères d'imprimeries avaient été collées pour former une phrase.

« Le calme avant la tempête. Sois prêt ! »

Le garçon soupira bruyamment. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il voit Peter pour lui dire d'arrêter ces blagues stupides. Le loup garou devait se moquer de lui, qui n'osait pas avouer à son père sa relation avec Derek. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à envoyer des courriers anonymes. Surtout qu'il avait deviné qui était le corbeau.

Stiles envoya la lettre rejoindre les deux précédentes dans sa corbeille et retourna se glisser sous ses draps. Il attrapa au passage son téléphone portable pour programmer un réveil et constata que Scott lui avait envoyé un message.

« Tu serais prêt à venir avec moi dans Big Brother ? Notre secret, ce serait qu'on est meilleurs amis ! :D »

L'adolescent n'hésita pas un instant quand il répondit.

« Carrément ! A nous deux, on pourrait aller carrément super loin ! »

« Tu crois que Derek nous laisserait y aller ? » répondit Scott presque instantanément.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je me charge de le convaincre ) »

« T'es vraiment mon meilleur ami ! Même qu'on sera mannequin après l'émission et que ce sera Matt notre photographe ! Il a déjà dit oui ! =) »

« Mais pourquoi tu veux être mannequin ? On aura gagné une immense somme d'argent, plus besoin de travailler ! »

« Faudra quand même se la diviser en deux et puis, j'ai des goûts de luxe, moi ! Donc je me recyclerai dans le mannequinat pour gagner ma vie ! »

« Et moi, je serai ton manager. Je ne suis pas assez photogénique pour être top-model »

Les deux garçons continuèrent de plaisanter sur le sujet quelques instants puis ils se quittèrent pour se coucher, sachant qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Stiles se rappela un détail qu'il n'avait pu éclaircir avec Derek, puisque son père les avait interrompus. L'adolescent avait tenté de faire répéter l'alpha mais il avait parfaitement compris le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

— Chaton … Genre, il m'a appelé chaton …


	13. Chapitre 12

Stiles se gara devant le manoir Hale, près de la Camaro de Derek. Il avait fini les cours une demi-heure plus tôt et s'était dépêché de saluer Scott, qui partait pour la clinique vétérinaire, pour rejoindre au plus vite son amoureux.

Peter arrivait en face de lui et leva la main pour le saluer de loin. Le garçon sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha de la Ferrari du loup garou, qui s'installait sur le siège conducteur.

— Ca va, Stiles ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant la clé dans le neiman.

— Ouais. Mais ça ira mieux si tu arrêtais ta blague débile. Ça ne me fait pas rire !

L'homme haussa un sourcil et enclencha la marche arrière.

— Quelle blague ?

— Les lettres anonymes. C'est bien toi qui me les envoie, non ?

Peter secoua la tête et fit reculer sa Ferrari pour quitter le manoir. Stiles le regarda partir, une moue perplexe sur le visage. Fallait-il croire le lycanthrope ? Avait-il dit la vérité en niant être l'auteur des lettres ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il mentirait.

L'adolescent soupira, rangea ses clés de voiture dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le manoir. Il rangea cette conversation dans un coin de sa mémoire et gravit les quelques marches du perron rénové. En bois clair, il conférait un nouvel aspect à la maison, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus accueillante que lorsque la bâtisse n'était encore qu'une carcasse noircie par le feu.

Derek ouvrit la porte d'entrée juste avant que Stiles ne l'atteigne.

— Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix, déclara l'alpha avec un sourire.

Le garçon se jeta dans les bras du loup garou et se blottit contre son torse.

— Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama-t-il en inspirant profondément pour s'emplir les poumons du parfum de son copain.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi … chuchota le jeune homme en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent enlacés un instant avant de se séparer pour rentrer à l'intérieur. L'adolescent glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Derek tandis que l'alpha l'entraînait vers la cuisine.

— Tu as peur que je m'en aille ? se moqua le loup garou en sentant la pression contre sa main.

Stiles haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme n'insista pas et ouvrit le frigo.

— Y a du jus d'orange. Tu en veux ?

— Ouaip, s'il te plaît.

— Il y a un paquet de cookies dans le placard derrière toi, si tu as faim, annonça Derek en remplissant deux verres.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fouilla aussitôt le meuble pour en extraire ses gâteaux préférés. Il en enfourna aussitôt un dans sa bouche et l'alpha ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

— On ne te donne pas à manger, à ton lycée ?

— Si, mais c'est pas toujours très bon … marmonna le garçon, la bouche pleine. Ils essaient de nous proposer des légumes, pour lutter contre la malbouffe, mais on dirait qu'ils n'en ont jamais cuisinés. Du coup, ça n'a jamais l'air appétissant – et ça ne l'ait pas non plus quand on se risque à y goûter.

— T'as besoin qu'on te fasse un panier repas à emporter tous les midis ? ironisa le loup garou.

— Tu te dévoues pour le faire ?

Le jeune homme tendit son verre à son amoureux.

— Même pas en rêve, chaton !

En entendant pour la deuxième fois le surnom affectueux, Stiles manqua s'étouffer avec son cookie. Il toussa et Derek lui lança un regard inquiet.

— Ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais, bafouilla l'adolescent. C'est juste que … C'est ton truc, là …

— Quel truc ?

— Le surnom !

L'alpha but une gorgée de jus d'orange.

— Ca ne te plaît pas ? Je trouvais ça mignon mais si tu ne l'aimes pas …

— Si, si ! Je l'aime bien, s'empressa de dire le garçon. C'est que, je … Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Ca me surprend de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça …

Le loup garou eut un sourire attendri.

— C'est quand même mieux que « abruti » ou « idiot », non ? Ne crois pas que je vais t'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde ! le prévint-il. Mais quand il n'y a que nous deux, je trouve ça bien de t'appeler autrement que Stiles. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a que moi qui t'appelle comme ça !

Son amoureux se frotta le nez, gêné.

— Je dois te trouver un surnom, moi aussi alors.

— Ne réfléchis pas. Ça viendra tout seul.

L'adolescent tordit sa bouche pendant quelques instants et finit par proposer :

— Loulou ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard vide.

— Tu veux que je te quitte tout de suite ou maintenant ?

— Mais … T'es pas gentil ! protesta le garçon en croisant les bras devant lui.

Derek attrapa le paquet de cookies et piocha dedans.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit : réfléchis avant de me donner un surnom. Et évite qu'il soit ridicule.

— Parce que chaton, c'est pas ridicule … bougonna Stiles.

— Tu trouvais ça bien, il y a deux minutes, le nargua l'alpha.

Alors que son copain boudait, le loup garou lui fit signe de le suivre jusque dans le salon. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et le jeune homme attira l'adolescent contre lui.

— Arrête de faire la tête. Ça ne te va pas.

— Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

Le changement de sujet surprit Derek qui réfléchit quelques instants avant de faire la moue

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimerais bien que tu me présentes à ton père ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Son copain fit la grimace.

— Oui, tu me l'as dit au moins cent fois ! Et comme je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi à cause de ça aujourd'hui, je me contenterai simplement de te reposer la question de façon différente : tu veux quoi comme cadeau que je pourrais emballer ?

— J'aimerais un nouveau blouson de cuir. Le mien a été pas mal déchiré l'année dernière et il est inutilisable. Dommage. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Ma Camaro a besoin de nouveaux pneus aussi. Et je n'ai pas encore fini de payer tous les achats de meuble du manoir.

Stiles cligna des yeux et resta sans voix, essayant d'estimer la fortune qu'il devrait débourser pour offrir ne serait-ce qu'une seule des propositions.

— Je plaisantais, chaton, précisa l'alpha au bout d'un moment.

— Haha ! Bien sûr ! C'est pas que je veux pas t'offrir tout ça, hein ? Mais je ne suis pas aussi riche que toi.

— Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi pour mon anniversaire, assura le loup garou en embrassant son amoureux sur la tempe.

L'adolescent fit courir ses doigts le long du T-shirt du jeune homme.

— Mais imagine, un génie vient exaucer trois vœux. Tu demanderais quoi ?

Derek plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.

— En premier, je demanderai que tu aies déjà dix-huit ans.

Le garçon releva vivement la tête, très intéressé par ce souhait.

— En second, je crois que j'aimerais un équipement de baseball pour qu'on puisse jouer ensemble. Ou alors, un maillot des Mets. Pour pouvoir être assorti à toi quand on ira les voir, au printemps. Et en troisième, je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours.

L'alpha tourna les yeux pour croiser le regard noisette de son copain.

— Pour le dernier vœu, je t'ai déjà donné ma parole de ne jamais te quitter. Pour le deuxième, faudra attendre le onze pour savoir s'il se réalisera. Et pour le premier, on peut s'arranger tout de suite.

Le loup garou sourit et donna une petite tape sur le front de Stiles avant de se lever.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois un génie. Donc on devra attendre encore un an avant de réaliser ce premier souhait.

— C'est looooooooooong, se plaignit l'adolescent en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le canapé et en enfonçant son visage dans l'un des coussins.

# #

Le mois de septembre s'écoula doucement. Peter et Derek finirent les travaux et les ruines brûlées laissèrent place à un manoir resplendissant. Seul le grenier n'était pas encore aménagé. L'alpha avait pensé y aménager une salle de musculation mais son oncle, s'il avait abandonné l'idée d'y faire une salle de bal, insistait pour y construire une piscine d'intérieur.

Comme les rénovations étaient finies, Derek reprit ses bêtas en main et leur construisit un programme beaucoup plus sérieux qu'au cours de l'été. Les loups garous protestèrent un peu au début, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu de les faire travailler tous les jours.

Ils se réunissaient le mercredi après-midi et le samedi pour améliorer leur coopération, leur enseigner des techniques de combat rapproché et les entraîner physiquement. Le reste du temps, il leur recommanda de faire quelques exercices de gym quotidiens pour assouplir leur corps et le muscler en douceur.

Il se sentit tout de même obligé de préciser que s'il laissait autant de temps libre à ses bêtas, c'était pour leur permettre d'avoir du temps pour étudier leurs leçons et réussir leurs examens. Scott s'était aussitôt senti visé.

L'adolescent commençait déjà mal l'année et se sentait largué dans à peu près toutes les matières. Quand il avait fini de travailler à la clinique de Deaton, il se rendait chez sa copine pour qu'elle l'aide à réviser et parfois chez Stiles, lorsque son meilleur ami n'était pas chez son amoureux.

Les humains étaient même invités à venir assister aux entraînements s'ils en avaient envie. Etant donné que Lydia, Allison et Danny sortaient avec des loups garous, l'alpha jugeait qu'il était important de les former à réagir dans le cas où leur partenaire se transformerait par inadvertance.

Le samedi treize septembre, l'entraînement fut exceptionnellement annulé au profit de la fête d'anniversaire pour Derek, qui avait pris ses vingt-trois ans deux jours plus tôt, le onze. Peter avait invité tout le monde à manger le midi et s'était occupé de faire la cuisine. Si les bêtas avaient été un peu dubitatifs sur la qualité du repas, ils avaient rapidement étaient étonnés par les hamburgers que le loup garou avait préparés. Il fallait croire que Peter leur avait caché ses talents culinaires et les invités ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur le déjeuner.

Au moment du dessert, Derek put ouvrir ses cadeaux. Matt lui avait offert, comme il en avait l'habitude, un superbe album photos, qui arracha des sourires attendris à l'alpha lorsqu'il le feuilleta. Le reste de la meute s'était mis ensemble pour lui acheter un nouveau blouson de cuir et le jeune homme avait lancé un regard en coin à Stiles.

— Ils avaient besoin d'une idée de cadeau … avait expliqué l'adolescent d'un air innocent.

Le garçon, quant à lui, avait acheté un maillot noir avec le nom des Mets en bleu brodés dans le dos, une casquette et un gant de baseball.

— Tu vois, je suis un vrai génie, j'ai déjà réalisé un de tes vœux ! avait déclaré Stiles.

Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire et Derek l'avait embrassé devant les autres, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

# #

Octobre remplaça bientôt septembre. Les arbres se dégarnissaient de plus en plus, ce qui faisait râler Peter, car les feuilles mortes salissaient sa Ferrari bien aimée. Il avait proposé à son neveu de bétonner tout le tour du manoir, afin de protéger la peinture de sa voiture mais Derek avait refusé, arguant que c'était ridicule de vivre en pleine forêt si c'était pour détruire l'environnement. Son oncle avait fini par se ranger de son avis, non sans bougonner.

Il voyait toujours Melissa. Ils sortaient ensemble une fois par semaine, environ, et aucun des deux n'avaient encore osé faire un pas en avant pour faire évoluer leur relation. Les deux adultes se contentaient de se tourner autour, de discuter de tout et de rien et de rire ensemble.

Scott ne se doutait de rien. L'adolescent croyait dur comme fer que sa mère sortait avec ses collègues infirmières et il était heureux qu'elle ne reste plus enfermée chez eux, à se morfondre sur sa solitude. Il en profitait pour inviter Allison à passer la soirée avec lui ou pour aller chez Stiles.

Son meilleur ami, lui, avait complètement oublié l'histoire des lettres anonymes. Il n'en avait plus reçu et s'était persuadé que c'était bien Peter qui lui en avaient envoyé. Le garçon n'en avait parlé à personne et avait rangé l'épisode dans les affaires classées. La vie continuait comme avant, les chasseurs en moins, son histoire avec Derek en plus.

# #

C'était la pause méridienne, en pleine semaine. Lydia s'installa à côté de Stiles. L'adolescent était en face de Scott et Allison et les trois jeunes étaient en train de déjeuner. La rousse leur adressa un grand sourire avant de leur annoncer :

— Je suis en train d'organiser la fête de l'année !

Ses amis se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. La jeune fille poursuivit, sans se préoccuper de leur silence :

— Mes parents ne sont pas là, la dernière semaine d'octobre, ce qui signifie que j'ai la maison pour moi, le 31. J'ai donc décidé de faire une fête sur le thème de Halloween ! Matt a accepté de me faire des invitations. Vu qu'il est photographe et qu'il aime bien tout ça, je me suis dit qu'il me ferait un truc vraiment classe …

— C'est un quel jour, le 31 ? intervint Stiles.

— Un vendredi. On aura cours la journée, mais on ne finit pas trop tard, donc on aura le temps de préparer la maison.

— « On » ? releva Scott, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

Lydia lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Je comptais sur votre aide pour m'aider avec la décoration …

— Oh, mais je serais ravi de t'aider, mais je pense que je travaillerai cet après-midi-là et … tenta de se défiler l'adolescent.

— Vois avec Deaton si tu peux te libérer. J'irais le voir, si tu veux. On a besoin de toi. Bon, j'y vais, je dois retrouver Jackson.

— Tu ne manges pas ? s'étonna Allison.

Sa meilleure amie jeta un regard au contenu de son assiette et une moue écœurée apparut sur son visage.

— Sans façon. J'ai une pomme et des barres de céréales dans mon sac. Ce sera suffisant. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si ce sont des petits pois ou des haricots verts que vous êtes en train de manger.

La jeune fille se leva mais avant de quitter la table, elle ajouta :

— Au fait, vu que ce sera Halloween, ce sera une fête déguisée. Donc, si je peux vous donner un conseil, ne tardez pas trop pour vous trouver un costume.

La rousse leur fit un dernier sourire et quitta la cantine. Les trois adolescents se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

— Vous avez une idée de déguisement ? s'enquit Allison. Parce que moi, je suis totalement nulle à ce niveau là.

— Je ne sais pas. On pourrait se trouver un déguisement de couple ? proposa Scott. Genre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger !

— Oui, sauf que Hermione sort avec Ron à la fin, souligna la brune.

— C'est vrai … Et bah, on a qu'à se déguiser en Wolverine et Jean Grey ! T'en penses quoi, Stiles ? Tu pourrais faire le professeur Xavier, toi !

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne crois pas, non ! Pas envie de passer ma soirée en fauteuil roulant.

— Bah, Derek te pousserait, ricana Scott.

— Pas sûr qu'il vienne … marmonna son meilleur ami.

— Pourquoi ?

Stiles ne répondit pas et la brune donna un coup de coude à son copain.

— Tu penses vraiment que Derek va se montrer à une fête d'adolescents avec son copain mineur ? Le shérif pourrait en entendre parler et Stiles ne veut pas que son père apprenne pour lui et Derek pour le moment.

— Mais vous n'aurez qu'à pas vous embrasser devant tout le monde ! protesta Scott. Allez, t'es obligé de venir ! Et on fera en sorte que Derek vienne aussi. J'ai besoin de toi en tant que professeur Xavier !

— Oui, bah on y est pas encore, ronchonna Stiles en se levant pour aller débarrasser son plateau.

# #

Scott et Stiles furent les premiers à quitter le cours de chimie. Ils avaient attendus avec impatience que la sonnerie signale la fin de leur journée de classe. Harris s'était révélé être particulièrement irritable aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas manqué une occasion de les rabaisser, allant même jusqu'à les séparer vingt minutes avant que le cours ne se finisse, alors qu'ils ne bavardaient même pas.

Jackson s'était copieusement moqué d'eux, en leur envoyant des textos que les deux garçons avaient dû lire en prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas se faire confisquer leur téléphone portable par leur bourreau de professeur.

Heureusement, ils étaient maintenant libres et Harris ne pouvait plus s'acharner sur eux. Scott revient à la charge avant que son meilleur ami n'ait pu s'éloigner vers sa Jeep :

— Hé, tu viendras quand même à la fête de Lydia ?

— Je ne sais pas, on verra bien … soupira Stiles, qui n'avait pas très envie d'aller à une soirée sans Derek.

— Allez ! On va réussir à le convaincre, ton Derek, tu verras.

— De toute façon, on n'y est pas encore !

— Oui, mais Lydia a dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher pour les costumes, insista le loup garou.

Son meilleur ami soupira et capitula :

— Ok, j'en parle à Derek tout à l'heure et je te redis ça après.

— Promis ?

— Si tu continues à me harceler jusqu'à ce que je te dise oui, de un, je ne pourrais pas aller voir Derek pour lui demander de venir, et de deux, tu vas rater le boulot.

Scott consulta l'heure sur son téléphone portable et se dirigea vers les porte-vélos où il avait attaché son VTT.

— Tu m'envoies un texto ce soir ? lança-t-il une dernière fois.

Stiles hocha la tête une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa Jeep. L'adolescent grimpa dans sa voiture et balança son sac sur le siège passager. Le garçon s'attacha et vérifia dans ses rétros qu'il pouvait reculer en toute sécurité, sans écraser au passage un élève qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de se retrouver sur son chemin au mauvais moment.

Il y avait quelques bouchons à la sortie du parking et Stiles dût patienter, le temps que les véhicules sortent chacun leur tour. L'adolescent observa Erica monter dans le bus scolaire et eut une pensée pour elle. La jeune fille devait passer son permis de conduire dans quelques semaines et il espérait qu'elle aurait une voiture ensuite, pour pouvoir arrêter de se coltiner les voyages en bus.

Le garçon se rappelait trop bien le calvaire que c'était. Il ne rendrait pour rien au monde la liberté que lui offrait sa Jeep, même si elle lui coûtait cher en entretien. Surtout depuis qu'il côtoyait des loups garous. Sa voiture était devenue le souffre-douleur préférée des lycanthropes, qui s'amusait à arracher diverses pièces de son moteur pour les balancer à tout va et en tordant au passage son capot.

Stiles tapota sur son volant et appuya sur l'accélérateur pour avancer de quelques centimètres, la voiture devant lui ayant réussi à grappiller un peu de terrain. Il envoya un texto pour annoncer à Derek qu'il aurait un peu de retard à cause des embouteillages et se décida à prendre son mal en patience. Minute après minute, il réussit à progresser et se présenta bientôt à la sortie du parking.

L'adolescent vérifia que la voie était libre avant de s'engager sur la route. Il prit la direction de la forêt pour rejoindre le manoir Hale et entrouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent balayait ses cheveux et le garçon se surprit à sourire. Il se sentait vraiment heureux à ce moment, en route pour rejoindre son amoureux, le soleil brillant haut dans le ciel,

Sa Jeep arriva à un carrefour et bien qu'il ait la priorité, il leva le pied et regarda des deux côtés pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. Stiles se figea soudain en voyant un 4x4 noir au pare-choc renforcé surgir à toute vitesse de la rue à sa droite, sans faire mine de ralentir, fonçant droit sur lui. L'adolescent écrasa la pédale de frein, espérant qu'en pilant, il parviendrait à éviter le véhicule.

Peine perdue.

L'avant du 4x4 percuta la portière droite de la Jeep, envoyant la voiture bleue de l'autre côté de la route. Elle fit deux tours sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser contre un trottoir, l'aile avant droite enfoncée, le pare-brise craquelé, le moteur fumant.

Le conducteur du 4x4 noir ouvrit sa portière et descendit de son véhicule. Enveloppé dans un imperméable noir, des gants recouvrant ses mains, il s'approcha de la Jeep et observa à travers la fenêtre fissurée les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

Le vrombissement d'un moteur se fit entendre, signalant qu'une voiture s'approchait. Le conducteur du 4x4 rejoignit son véhicule, redémarra et fit demi-tour pour disparaître au coin d'une rue. L'homme qui arrivait en sens inverse s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Il se précipita vers la Jeep, son téléphone à l'oreille.

— Allo, les secours ? Je m'appelle Jared Sun, je suis au carrefour qui se trouve à la sortie de Beacon Hills, en direction de Grey River, et je suis en présence d'une voiture accidentée.

Jared observa l'intérieur du véhicule pour voir combien il y avait de victimes et quel était leur état. Le front posé contre le volant, les bras ballants, Stiles était inconscient. Un filet de sang rouge vif coulait le long de sa tempe gauche jusque sur sa pommette, des éclats de verre étaient plantés dans sa joue et des égratignures émaillaient sa peau. Jared entreprit de décrire ses blessures aux secours tout en ouvrant la portière pour pouvoir poser un doigt sur le poignet de l'adolescent, à la recherche d'un pouls.


	14. Chapitre 13

Jackson frappa contre la porte d'entrée et Mme Martin vient lui ouvrir.

— Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? lui sourit-elle. Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu à la maison.

— Ca va bien et vous ?

— Je me porte comme un charme. Entre, je t'en prie. Lydia ! Jackson est là !

Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent et fit un geste de la main vers la chambre de sa fille.

— Tu connais le chemin.

Mme Martin retourna dans la cuisine s'occuper de ses fourneaux et Jackson longea le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre de Lydia. Il y trouva la jeune fille, prostrée sur son lit, de grosses larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues, son mascara laissant des traces noires.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'adolescent en s'approchant de sa copine.

La rousse tortilla un mouchoir entre ses doigts, les sanglots entrecoupant sa respiration.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte !

— Non ! Non, non, non … C'est … C'est Stiles … réussit à bafouiller Lydia.

Jackson leva un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Stiles ? s'enquit-il doucement.

La jeune fille renifla, leva les yeux vers son amoureux et se jeta contre lui.

— Il a eu un accident de voiture !

# #

Derek sortit de sa Camaro et la verrouilla avec tant d'empressement que Scott n'eut pas le temps de le suivre et resta enfermé dans le véhicule.

— Hé ! Ne m'oublie pas là-dedans ! protesta l'adolescent.

L'alpha poussa un soupir d'agacement et rouvrit sa voiture. Il attrapa le jeune loup garou par le bras et appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de fermer les portières.

— Tu ne peux pas te dépêcher un peu ? gronda Derek en marchant à toute vitesse et en traînant son bêta.

— Lâche-moi, je peux avancer tout seul, grimaça Scott.

Le jeune homme daigna s'exécuter mais ne ralentit pas le pas pour autant. Il entra en trombe dans l'accueil de l'hôpital et se précipita vers un bureau derrière lequel une infirmière travaillait sur son ordinateur.

— Bonjour. On vous a amené un garçon de dix-sept ans il y a environ une demi-heure, déclara-t-il précipitamment. Il a eu un accident de voiture.

— Si c'est un accident, je suppose qu'il doit être aux urgences, annonça l'infirmière. Vous allez voir, c'est juste derrière vous, le couloir sur votre …

La pauvre femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Derek et Scott courraient déjà dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en direction des urgences, qu'ils atteignirent rapidement. Les deux loups garous cherchèrent Stiles des yeux et l'alpha finit par le repérer, assis sur un lit, tout au fond de la pièce. Il s'élança vers son amoureux, son bêta sur les talons.

Un infirmier était en train de lui recoudre une blessure sur la tempe gauche. Des égratignures lui émaillaient le visage et son bras gauche était maintenu contre son torse par une écharpe. En les voyant arriver, l'adolescent tenta de grimacer un sourire.

— Salut, les gars …

— Ca va ? demandèrent d'une même voix les loups.

— Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal, annonça l'infirmier. Il a un léger traumatisme crânien, une luxation de l'épaule et un gros hématome sur le genou. A part ça, quelques blessures sur le visage à cause des éclats de verre, mais rien de trop grave.

Derek prit sur lui pour se retenir de balancer son poing sur le nez de cet homme qui semblait considérer que cet accident n'était « rien de trop grave ». Scott lui permit de se calmer en interrogeant Stiles sur son accident.

— Il s'est passé quoi ? On s'est inquiété, on ne nous a rien dit.

— Je ne sais plus trop … C'est un peu confus …

— C'est normal, c'est le traumatisme crânien qui brouille les souvenirs. Ca reviendra dans les heures à suivre … expliqua l'infirmier en faisant un dernier point de suture.

L'alpha lui lança un regard noir. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas la même notion de ce qui était grave ou pas, ni de ce qui était normal ou non. Perdre ses souvenirs n'était pas ce que le loup garou jugeait rassurant ! Heureusement, l'infirmier partit ranger son matériel et laissa les trois garçons ensemble, ce qui permit au jeune homme d'oublier la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui.

— Et vous ? Vous avez su comment ?

Scott répondit à la question de Stiles le premier :

— C'est ton père qui m'a appelé, pour me prévenir. D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il serait déjà là. C'est un de ses collègues qui lui a annoncé ton accident. Du coup, j'ai appelé Derek pour qu'il puisse venir te voir aussi.

L'adolescent attrapa discrètement la main de l'alpha et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

— Je vais bien, je t'assure.

— Un bras en écharpe et des coupures sur tout le visage, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « aller bien », grinça le jeune homme.

— Tu oublies mon genou en compote, grimaça son amoureux en essayant de faire de l'humour.

Le loup garou ne se dérida pas, gardant un visage fermé.

— Voilà ton père, chuchota Scott en désignant l'entrée des urgences.

Stiles lâcha les doigts de Derek tandis que le shérif se dirigeait vers eux. Il lança un coup d'œil étonné à l'alpha avant de saluer Scott et de s'approcher de son fils.

— Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, j'ai été retenu sur les lieux de ton accident. Ça va, fiston ?

— Ouais, ça va, assura l'adolescent.

— Je suis content de te voir en un seul morceau, même si ton épaule n'a pas l'air en très bon état …

— T'inquiètes, je sens rien, ils m'ont gavé de médocs ! déclara le garçon.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

— Pas encore. Mais l'infirmier a dit que ça devrait revenir.

— Ok. Je vais aller signer les papiers, voir si tu peux sortir … Tu ne dois pas rester la nuit ici, si ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, personne ne m'en a parlé.

Le shérif hocha la tête et se tourna vers Scott et Derek.

— Ca ne vous dérange pas de rester avec lui, le temps que j'aille régler les papiers ?

— Pas du tout, annonça Scott. On ne part pas tant que vous n'êtes pas revenus.

Le père Stilinski quitta les urgences et les trois garçons se regardèrent, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Scott finit par se racler la gorge.

— Je … Je vais aller voir ma mère. Histoire de lui dire bonjour, vu que je suis à l'hôpital. Elle pourra peut-être faire en sorte que tu partes un peu plus vite.

Le bêta s'éloigna, laissant Derek et Stiles face à face. L'alpha enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son nouveau blouson de cuir et baissa les yeux au sol. L'adolescent le fixa quelques instants et fronça légèrement les sourcils, autant que ces contusions au visage le lui permettaient.

— Tu ne vas pas pleurer ? chuchota-t-il en remarquant ses yeux brillants.

— Et pourquoi pas ? répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton. J'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur tombait au fond de mon estomac, quand Scott m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Et j'ai toujours peur, même si tu es devant moi et que tu me jures que ça va bien. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour m'assurer que tu es toujours en vie mais je ne peux pas parce que j'ai peur de te faire mal. Et parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde nous voit ensemble, pour ne pas que ton père soit mis au courant. Alors si j'ai envie de pleurer, je pleure.

— Oh bah non … soupira Stiles. J'arrive déjà pas à te faire de belles déclarations d'amour quand je suis dans mon état normal, alors tu penses bien que j'en suis totalement incapable actuellement …

— Tu es bête, renifla Derek. Et je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et j'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour pouvoir avoir un câlin. Tu … Tu viendras me voir, ce soir ?

L'alpha haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

— Bien sûr que je vais venir. J'ai trop besoin de savoir que tu vas bien.

L'adolescent sourit doucement et tapota le lit à côté de lui de sa main valide.

— Viens t'asseoir. A défaut de t'avoir dans mes bras, j'ai envie que tu sois près de moi.

Derek s'installa à côté de son amoureux et ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire, savourant simplement le fait d'être ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le shérif revienne.

# #

— Un mois ? Un mois ! Je ne peux pas rester un mois avec ce truc ! râla Stiles en désignant son bras en écharpe.

— Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? se moqua son père en posant devant son fils une assiette remplie de pâtes.

— Tout ça à cause d'un chauffard qui m'a grillé la priorité, se lamenta l'adolescent en se frottant le front.

Le garçon s'était peu à peu rappelé des brides de son accident. Il revoyait nettement le 4x4 noir lui foncer dessus et se souvenait vaguement du choc. Le shérif lui donna une tape sur la main en passant à côté de lui.

— Arrête, tu vas défaire tes points de suture et rouvrir ta plaie.

— Mais ça gratte … rouspéta le garçon.

— Pauvre de moi, je vais devoir te supporter un mois ! grinça son père en s'asseyant à table.

— Et moi alors ? Je vais devoir aller à l'école en bus parce que ma Jeep est hors service, je vais mettre quinze ans à prendre ma douche parce que je dois faire attention à mon épaule et je ne peux même pas me gratter quand ça me gratte !

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

— Estime-toi heureux d'être en vie déjà ! Et tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, je trouve. Le bilan aurait pu être pire. Tu n'as rien de cassé. Et en plus, tu vas louper deux jours de cours, tu devrais être content.

— Youpi, faisons la danse de la joie, je n'ai qu'une luxation de l'épaule et un traumatisme crânien. Le bleu sur mon genou qui me fait boiter et les centaines d'égratignures qui recouvrent mon corps ne comptent pas …

— Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre. Tu n'es pas mort, c'est déjà bien, non ? s'agaça son père en haussant le ton.

Stiles se demanda pourquoi il se faisait rabrouer de la sorte avant de faire enfin le rapprochement. Sa mère était décédée à la suite d'un accident de voiture, trois ans plus tôt. Le shérif avait donc dû totalement paniquer quand on lui avait annoncé que son fils venait à son tour d'en avoir un, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui annonce sa mort.

— Pardon, papa. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, murmura l'adolescent.

— Tu ne me fais pas de la peine. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Et énervé après la personne qui s'est enfuie après t'avoir foncé dessus. Commettre une erreur au volant, passe encore. Mais quitter les lieux de l'accident sans prendre la peine de prévenir les secours, c'est inadmissible ! Heureusement que quelqu'un s'est arrêté pour appeler …

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Stiles finit son assiette de pâte et se leva pour débarrasser sa place.

— Laisse, je vais le faire, déclara son père.

— Je ne suis pas handicapé, je peux encore mettre mon assiette dans l'évier, bougonna l'adolescent.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Le garçon eut envie de protester. Il était à peine vingt heures et il était hors de question qu'il aille dormir aussi tôt. Mais d'un autre côté, le contrecoup de l'accident commençait à le rattraper et il sentait la fatigue le guetter. Et puis, plus vite il serait dans sa chambre, plus vite Derek serait avec lui.

Il déposa donc son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier et fit le tour de la table pour rejoindre le shérif Il passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête contre celle de son père.

— Je t'aime, papa.

— Je t'aime aussi, Stiles.

— Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas la peine de venir vérifier toutes les heures si je suis bien en vie. Je ne compte pas mourir dans mon sommeil.

— C'est le même « je ne compte pas » que dans « je ne compte pas me faire coller cette année et n'avoir que des bonnes notes » ?

Stiles grimaça.

— Mais, c'est Harris aussi … Il a une dent contre Scott et moi.

— Oui, c'est ça. Allez, file dans ta chambre.

— Bonne nuit, p'pa !

L'adolescent monta dans sa chambre à pas lents, son genou le lançant, et tenta d'envoyer un texto à Derek pour lui dire de venir. Il lutta quelques instants pour écrire son message avec sa seule main droite, ayant l'habitude de se servir de ses dix doigts pour utiliser son portable. Le garçon réussit à lui dire qu'il pouvait venir après plusieurs tentatives et il n'eut qu'à attendre trente secondes pour avoir une réponse.

« Je suis là ».

Etonné, Stiles ouvrit sa fenêtre et Derek bondit dans sa chambre.

— Tu es déjà là ?

— J'attends depuis dix minutes devant chez toi … J'avais envie d'être avec toi aussi longtemps que possible.

L'adolescent sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ému.

— Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je croyais que tout allait bien. Tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta l'alpha.

— Non … Mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura le garçon, la gorge nouée.

— Tu ne vas pas me perdre, chaton. Je suis là …

Le loup garou attira son amoureux contre lui avec douceur et lui passa une main dans le dos pour le calmer.

— Je suis fatigué … finit par avouer Stiles.

— Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

— Non. Je veux aller me coucher et je veux que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. J'ai envie d'être dans tes bras pour toujours.

Derek embrassa l'adolescent sur le bout du nez.

— Je suppose que je peux faire ça pour mon blessé de guerre.

L'alpha entraîna son amoureux vers le lit, enleva ses chaussures et son blouson et souleva la couette pour que le garçon puisse se coucher. Cependant, Stiles resta debout et le regarda d'un air gêné.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le loup garou.

— Bin, je … Je …

— Chaton, arrête de bégayer et dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

L'adolescent baisse le nez et avoua :

— Tu peux m'aider à me déshabiller ?

Derek fixa son copain d'un air ahuri.

— C'est pour ça que tu bafouilles ? Tu n'oses pas me demander de l'aide ?

— Oui, bon bah, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus, grogna Stiles, les joues rouges.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et l'aida à enlever la manche droite de son T-shirt et à passer sa tête par le col. Le loup garou lui défit ensuite son écharpe en prenant garde de ne pas manipuler trop brusquement son bras gauche. Il put ainsi faire glisser en douceur le haut de son amoureux et l'aida à remettre son écharpe.

— Tu sais que tu es beau, torse nu ? chuchota le jeune homme en suivant le contour de son épaule du bout du doigt.

— Tu pourrais me voir plus souvent comme ça si tu voulais bien qu'on couche ensemble, répliqua Stiles.

— Tu auras besoin d'aide pour enlever ton jean ? s'enquit Derek en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque.

— Non, c'est bon, je suis pas totalement handicapé, grommela l'adolescent.

L'alpha haussa les épaules et se glissa sous la couette. Il observa le garçon se débattre avec le bouton de son pantalon, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Stiles finit par réussir à faire glisser son jean au bas de ses jambes et le laissa en plein milieu de sa chambre. Il alla rejoindre le loup garou sous la couette et se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis bien, là ! soupira l'adolescent.

— Profites-en. Je ne ferai pas ça tous les soirs.

— Mais je dois garder mon écharpe pendant un mois, plaida le garçon d'une petite voix.

— Et alors ? Je ferai ça un mois, pas un jour de plus.

— Je devrais avoir des accidents plus souvent alors …

Derek frappa le front de Stiles du plat de la main.

— Aïeuuuuh ! Nan mais oh ! Ça va pas de me cogner la tête alors que j'ai un traumatisme crânien ?

— Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas prêt à revivre ça !

— Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement l'adolescent.

L'alpha ferma les yeux.

— Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

— Mais j'ai oublié, mentit son amoureux. Tu sais, c'est le traumatisme …

— J'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre quand Scott m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital parce que tu avais eu un accident. J'ai revu le moment où on m'a annoncé l'incendie du manoir qui avait tué toute ma famille. Je pensais que j'allais encore perdre quelqu'un à qui je tenais et ça aurait vraiment fait trop pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon avenir sans toi, quoique j'imagine, je te vois avec moi dans le futur. Alors, ne me refais plus jamais des peurs comme celle-là, chaton. Je n'y survivrai pas, je crois.

Malgré ses paupières closes, une larme s'échappa et roula sur la joue du loup garou. Stiles tendit son index et l'essuya.

— Je ne vais pas mourir. Enfin, si, un jour. Mais pas tout de suite ! Promis.

— Ne me fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir …

— De toute façon, je ne peux pas mourir avant d'être allé voir un match des Mets avec toi, déclara l'adolescent.

Derek pouffa et rouvrit les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la joue du garçon et lui embrassa le front.

— Tu devrais dormir. Tu dois être fatigué.

— D'accord, mais fais-moi un bisou sur la bouche avant.

L'alpha écarquilla les yeux avant de se moquer :

— Un bisou sur la bouche ? L'accident t'a fait régresser à l'âge de cinq ans, à ce que je vois.

— Mais, c'est toi aussi ! protesta Stiles. Tu m'embrasses sur le nez et sur le front mais jamais sur la bouche !

— C'est bon, c'est bon, ne t'énerves pas, capitula le loup garou. Je vais te le faire, ton « bisou sur la bouche ».

# #

Stiles fut réveillé par trois coups contre sa porte. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son père entrer dans sa chambre.

— Bien dormi ?

— Mmmh …

— Je vais au travail, là. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien avant de partir …

— Ca va … marmonna l'adolescent.

Le shérif hocha la tête et jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre.

— Tu as réussi à te déshabiller tout seul ? Hier soir, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide, mais je me suis dit que tu devais déjà dormir, alors je n'ai pas osé te déranger.

— J'ai un peu galéré, mais ça l'a fait.

— Repose-toi bien, aujourd'hui. Tu as ton téléphone prêt de toi ? Si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

— T'inquiètes, p'pa. Je gère.

— A ce soir, fiston.

— A ce soir, p'pa. J'ai hâte que tu rentres.

Le shérif adressa un sourire à son fils avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Stiles l'écouta s'éloigner dans le couloir et tendit son bras droit vers son téléphone. Un œil fermé, il tapa maladroitement un texto à destination de Derek pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir. Il avait plusieurs fois appuyé sur la mauvaise touche, ce qui rendait son message un peu difficile à comprendre, mais il pensa que son copain saisirait ce qu'il lui disait quand même.

L'adolescent nota rapidement qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et se dit qu'il leur répondrait plus tard, quand l'alpha serait là pour lui servir de secrétaire. Tout seul, il n'arriverait pas à leur répondre correctement et le garçon ne se sentait pas le courage de tenter l'expérience.

Il se réinstalla sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Stiles se rendormit et ne se réveilla qu'en sentant une présence se glisser près de lui.

— Derek ?

— Je suis là, chaton.

— T'as fait comment pour rentrer ?

— Je n'ai pas pu refermer la fenêtre tout seul hier soir, je l'ai donc laissé entrebâillée et je n'avais plus qu'à la pousser ce matin.

— Ah ok …

— Stiles ?

L'alpha attendit une réponse de la part de son amoureux mais il était déjà reparti au pays des songes. Le loup garou se contenta d'embrasser le haut de sa tête et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

— Je t'aime.

# #

Peter observait son téléphone portable. Il s'était déjà fait envoyé paître plusieurs fois, mais il avait vraiment envie d'appeler. Le loup garou avala son verre de lait, hésita, se resservit, se gratta le menton puis se décida.

Il saisit son mobile et sélectionna le numéro dans le répertoire. La tonalité retentit plusieurs fois avant que l'interlocuteur ne décroche.

— Allo ?

— Tu sais, j'ai failli perdre un ami hier et ça m'a fait réfléchir à nous. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on reprenne contact …

— Arrête, Peter. Arrête de me harceler ou je te jure que j'arrive pour te botter le cul bien comme il faut !

— Mais … Laisse-moi te …

— Arrête. Le passé, c'est le passé. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu des gens, je te rappelle. Et je ne suis pas venu pleurer sur ton épaule, donc ne viens pas pleurer sur la mienne. On n'est plus amis. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Rien. Si ce n'est de vieux souvenirs que je préfèrerais oublier. Fais-toi une raison. Nous, c'est fini.

L'interlocuteur raccrocha et Peter se sentit déprimé. Sans réfléchir, il composa le numéro de Melissa, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

— Melissa ? C'est Peter. Je vous dérange ? … Je voulais savoir … Vous finissez le travail à quelle heure ? J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un …


	15. Chapitre 14

Stiles se réveilla quand une odeur de bacon grillé lui chatouilla les narines. Intrigué, il se redressa et plissa les yeux. Son épaule lui faisait mal, sa tête lui tournait un peu et l'adolescent mit quelques instants à sortir du lit. Le garçon nota le blouson en cuir posé sur sa chaise et se souvint que Derek était venu le rejoindre.

Un sourire ravi s'afficha sur son visage et Stiles attrapa son jean de la veille. L'adolescent eut un peu de mal à l'enfiler d'une seule main mais en se tortillant, il réussit à le remonter jusqu'à sa taille et à le boutonner. Les mouvements qu'il fit réveillèrent les douleurs dans son genou et dans son épaule et il prit quelques instants pour souffler, le temps que la douleur reflue. Le garçon attrapa ensuite une chemise dans son armoire et descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre son amoureux dans la cuisine.

L'alpha était derrière la plaque électrique et faisait cuire des œufs et du bacon dans une poêle. En voyant son copain entrer dans la pièce, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Bien dormi, chaton ?

— Ca va. J'ai un peu mal au bras et à la jambe quand même … se plaignit Stiles

— Prends un cachet contre la douleur.

— Tu m'aides à mettre ma chemise avant ? demanda l'adolescent.

Le loup garou eut un sourire moqueur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il délaissa sa poêle quelques minutes pour défaire l'écharpe du garçon et lui enfiler sa chemise, en faisant attention à son épaule gauche.

— Je suppose que je t'aide à fermer les boutons ? railla le jeune homme.

Stiles lui fit une grimace et Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

— Je te taquine, tu sais bien que je t'aime.

— Des fois, je me demande si tu m'aimes pour de vrai, bougonna l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

— T'en connais beaucoup, des hommes qui te préparent ton petit déjeuner ?

— A part mon père et toi, non, admit le garçon.

L'alpha retourna s'occuper du bacon et des œufs et ne tarda pas à faire glisser le contenu de la poêle dans une assiette qu'il posa devant son amoureux.

— Bon appétit.

— Et toi ? Tu ne manges pas ? s'étonna Stiles.

— J'ai mangé avant de partir de chez moi, expliqua le loup garou.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se saisit de sa fourchette. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à couper son bacon. A la rigueur, il pourrait se servir du côté de sa fourchette pour découper ses œufs au plat, mais le bacon lui résisterait. Le garçon leva des yeux gêné vers le jeune homme qui l'observait.

— Tu veux pas … ? commença-t-il en grimaçant.

— T'aider à manger ? supposa Derek.

— Me couper mon bacon, ce sera déjà bien, bougonna Stiles.

L'alpha approcha l'assiette de lui et trancha rapidement la nourriture en plusieurs morceaux. Il allait rendre son assiette à l'adolescent, mais un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et le loup garou s'empara d'un geste rapide de la fourchette de son amoureux.

— Mais ! Tu fais quoi ? protesta le garçon en le voyant piquer un bout de bacon et d'œuf.

— Tiens, ouvre la bouche, répondit simplement Derek en tendant la fourchette vers le visage de son copain.

— Arrête, je suis capable de me nourrir tout seul ! grommela Stiles en tendant de lui reprendre son couvert.

— Allez, une cuillère pour papa, chantonna l'alpha.

Malgré lui, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et finit par capituler, laissant le loup garou l'aider à manger.

# #

Une fois l'assiette de Stiles finie, Derek fit rapidement la vaisselle et ils remontèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent pour s'allonger sur son lit. Le garçon avait pris un antidouleur pour calmer son épaule qui le faisait souffrir.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et l'alpha tapa sur le téléphone de Stiles les messages que l'adolescent lui dictait. Le garçon tenait à rassurer ses amis sur son état de santé et son amoureux accepta de servir de secrétaire pour lui éviter de perdre son temps à écrire avec seulement une main.

Le loup garou alla chercher des hamburgers à emporter chez Joe pendant que Stiles restait lové sous sa couette, somnolant. L'adolescent n'avait pas oublié de demander à son amoureux de lui prendre son dessert préféré et alors qu'il rêvait de son brownies arrosé de chantilly et de glace vanille, son portable sonna, le réveillant. Le garçon s'empara de son mobile et décrocha :

— Allo ?

— Stiles ? Je te réveille ? demanda le shérif.

— Oui, c'est moi, et non, tu ne me réveilles pas vraiment, puisque je ne dormais pas tout à fait. Tu voulais quoi ?

— Savoir si tu étais toujours en vie, pour commencer. Et ensuite, te demander d'aller au courrier. J'attends un chèque. Tu te rappelles, l'aspirateur qu'on a acheté il y a deux mois ? Il ne marchait pas et le service consommateur devait me le rembourser.

— Ouais, je vais voir ça, marmonna l'adolescent en sortant à regret de sous sa couette.

Le garçon descendit les marches lentement, pour ménager son genou, et s'arrêta devant le meuble de l'entrée sur lequel étaient posées les clés. Il les fixa un instant, ne sachant comment les prendre étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'une main de disponible et qu'elle tenait son téléphone.

— Stiles ? finit par demander son père, inquiet de ne plus l'entendre.

— Ouais, euh, je réfléchis à comment je vais faire pour prendre les clés ET le téléphone dans la même main …

— Et si tu posais tout simplement le téléphone, le temps d'aller à la boîte aux lettres ? proposa le shérif d'un ton narquois.

— T'as raison, je vais faire ça, ne quitte pas !

L'adolescent posa son téléphone sur le meuble, s'empara des clés et alla vérifier le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Il revint avec deux lettres et un prospectus et ouvrit la première enveloppe, au nom de son père. Le garçon y découvrit un chèque, le posa sur le meuble, sous les clés et reprit son téléphone.

— C'est bon, tu l'as reçu. Je le laisse sur le meuble de l'entrée.

— Merci fiston. Ça va aller pour manger ce midi ? s'inquiéta le shérif. J'ai complètement oublié de te préparer quelque chose avant de partir ce matin.

— Ouais, j'vais trouver un truc à grignoter … T'en fais pas pour moi ! De toute façon, j'ai surtout envie de rester dans mon lit.

— Bon, je te laisse alors. Merci d'être allé voir le courrier. Fais attention, ne glisse pas dans les escaliers.

— T'inquiètes, j'ai assez vu l'hôpital pour le moment !

— N'hésites pas à m'appeler, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. A ce soir.

— A ce soir, p'pa !

Stiles raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Il se saisit de la deuxième lettre et constata qu'elle lui était adressée. L'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant soudainement à toutes ces lettres de menaces qu'il avait reçues et il déchira l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Les mots qu'il découvrit le firent frissonner, ce qui réveilla la douleur dans son épaule.

« L'accident n'était que le début. Sois prêt pour la prochaine fois »

Stiles déglutit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la feuille. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Derek pénétra dans la maison des Stilinski, un énorme sac barré du logo de Chez Joe dans les bras. L'alpha fronça les sourcils en voyant son amoureux figé en plein milieu du couloir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

L'adolescent leva ses prunelles noisette vers lui et déclara d'une voix nouée :

— J'ai peur …

# #

Peter et Melissa étaient attablés l'un en face de l'autre à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. L'infirmière avait annoncé au loup garou qu'elle était disponible une heure, le temps de sa pause déjeuner. Peter avait d'abord hésité à accepter, ne voulant pas embêter la femme durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait à elle entre deux patients, mais Melissa avait insisté pour qu'ils se voient.

Ils étaient donc en train de manger un steak et des haricots verts en silence. Le loup garou se sentait absolument ridicule et il ne se voyait pas du tout raconter ses problèmes à l'infirmière. Melissa finit cependant par lui demander ce qui l'avait poussé à l'appeler.

— Ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il d'assurer mais la femme ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

— On appelle rarement les gens avec une voix perdue pour rien, déclara doucement l'infirmière. Vous pouvez tout me dire.

Peter joua avec ses haricots verts du bout de sa fourchette puis finit par avouer :

— J'essaie de reprendre contact avec un ancien ami du lycée mais il refuse de me reparler. Et ça m'ennuie plutôt …

Melissa posa son menton dans sa main et fit une grimace compatissante.

— On a grandi. On n'a plus seize ans. C'est parfois difficile de renouer avec son passé, surtout quand il nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Votre ami a mal vécu ses années lycées ?

— Non, enfin, je ne crois pas … On était assez populaires, on avait de bonnes notes …

— Sans vouloir être indiscrète, pourquoi vous voulez reprendre contact avec lui ? Je veux dire, si vous ne vous parlez plus depuis longtemps, ce n'est peut-être pas si important.

Peter haussa les épaules.

— C'était mon meilleur ami. On s'est perdu de vue au fil des ans, mais je n'ai pas oublié notre complicité et ça me manque. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on redevienne comme avant. Enfin, bon, on va changer de sujet, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à vous pleurer sur l'épaule, même si c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Si on décidait de notre prochaine sortie ?

L'infirmière se gratta la joue et hésita avant de lancer :

— Si j'étais une ancienne amie du lycée, moi, je n'hésiterai pas à reprendre contact avec vous.

Le loup garou lui sourit.

— C'est gentil. Vous, vous savez remonter le moral !

# #

— Et tu ne penses pas qu'il fallait m'en parler avant ? gronda Derek.

Stiles venait de lui avouer qu'il avait reçu plusieurs lettres de menaces. L'alpha était parti les chercher dans la poubelle de l'adolescent pour voir de ses propres yeux les différents courriers, sans prêter attention à la remarque de son amoureux. Celui-ci avait en effet souligné que c'était quand même utile de ne pas faire le ménage trop régulièrement dans sa chambre et que ça permettait de garder des pièces à conviction.

— Je pensais que c'était une blague de Peter … se défendit le garçon en mordant dans son hamburger. Et puis, je n'en recevais plus depuis un mois environ. J'avais oublié.

— C'est vrai que c'est le genre de choses qu'il n'est pas utile de garder en mémoire, railla le loup garou.

— De toute façon, même si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais fait quoi ? protesta Stiles. Tu ne peux pas être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec moi ! L'auteur de ces lettres aurait fini par m'avoir, à un moment ou à un autre …

Derek se frotta le menton, les sourcils froncés.

— Non, c'est sûr que je ne peux pas être derrière toi tout le temps. Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de cette histoire et éliminer la menace de façon définitive.

L'adolescent cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, de la sauce dégoulinant de sa bouche.

— Euh … Quand tu dis « éliminer la menace », ça signifie quoi exactement ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

— Ca veut dire te protéger, de façon à ce que la personne qui te veut du mal ne soit plus capable de mettre ses plans à exécution.

— En gros, tu veux tuer l'auteur des lettres, résuma le garçon.

— C'est ça, déclara platement Derek.

Stiles fit la moue.

— Je ne veux pas que tu sois un assassin.

— Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Alors s'il faut que j'aille arracher des têtes pour assurer ta sécurité, je le ferai.

L'adolescent fronça le nez.

— Si tu veux que je te présente à mon père un jour, t'as intérêt à être réglo ! Je lui présenterai pas un meurtrier.

L'alpha lui lança un regard par-dessous ces cils.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? Je croyais que c'était un sujet tabou …

— C'est pas un sujet tabou, expliqua Stiles, fier d'avoir réussi à changer de conversation. C'est juste que pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas prêt à en parler à mon père.

— Et tu seras prêt quand ? demanda le loup garou.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quand j'aurais fini mon délicieux dessert ?

L'adolescent remplit sa cuillère avant de la porter à sa bouche. Derek le regarda manger avec un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

— Bon, ok, je n'arracherai la tête de personne. Mais c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Ca me manquerait trop de ne plus voir ta petite bouille d'amour.

Le garçon resta stupéfait un moment avant de réussir à bredouiller :

— Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une bouille d'amour ?

— Oui. Du coup, j'enverrai Peter faire le travail à ma place. Mais lui, il n'arrache pas les têtes, il préfère s'attaquer directement au cœur. Il trouve que ça a meilleur goût et comme c'est tout aussi efficace …

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié et l'alpha fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

— Tu me fais goûter à ton dessert ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

# #

Derek était allongé contre Stiles et lui caressait lentement les cheveux. L'adolescent avait les yeux clos et laissait ses pensées dériver, profitant des papouilles que lui prodiguait son amoureux, le rythme cardiaque du loup garou résonnant dans ses oreilles collées contre son torse.

— Au fait, Lydia organise une fête chez elle pour Halloween, se rappela soudainement le garçon. Il faut se déguiser et tout, ça va être cool.

— Tu vas y aller en accidenté de la route ? Ca ne devrait pas te coûter trop cher comme déguisement ! ironisa l'alpha.

— Ha ! Ha ! Quel humour, monsieur Hale ! railla Stiles. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi je vais me déguiser. Mais je te dis ça pour savoir si tu viendrais avec moi.

Derek ne répondit rien et l'adolescent leva la tête pour l'observer.

— Qui ne dit mot consent, déclara le garçon.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas y aller, soupira le loup garou.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Tu veux vraiment que je te cite toutes les raisons ?

Stiles hocha la tête, un air de défi sur le visage.

— Parce qu'aller à une fête où il n'y aura que des lycéens mineurs alors que je suis majeur, ce n'est pas très intelligent, annonça l'alpha. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire arrêter pour pédophilie par ton père.

— Mon père ne t'arrêtera pas parce que la police ne viendra pas à la fête de Lydia et parce que personne ne saura que tu es majeur.

— Parce que je n'aime pas me déguiser, déclara ensuite Derek.

— Et bah, on te trouvera une veste, une cravate, une chemise et un pantalon et on dira que tu es un chef d'entreprise, proposa le garçon. C'est pas vraiment un déguisement ça.

— Parce que je ne connaîtrais personne à cette fête et que je vais m'ennuyer.

— Ah, ça c'est pas vrai ! protesta Stiles. Tu nous connaîtras nous. Et on ne s'ennuie jamais à une fête de Lydia. Ou en tout cas, ne le dis pas devant elle, tu la vexerais et tu pourrais perdre un œil dans la bataille …

— Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche ensemble.

L'adolescent se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

— De toute façon, même devant la meute, on n'est pas très proches, alors j'imagine que tu ne me prendras pas la main devant des inconnus et que tu m'embrasseras encore moins.

Le loup garou fixa son amoureux d'un air songeur et le garçon finit par relancer la conversation :

— Alors ? Tu viendras ou pas ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je réfléchis et je te redis ça plus tard.

— Dis oui, s'il te plaît ! supplia Stiles en prenant une moue qu'il voulait attendrissante.

— J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai. Et ne m'embête pas avec ça ou je te chatouille.

L'adolescent lui tira la langue.

— Tu n'oserais pas. Je suis blessé, tu pourrais me faire mal.

— Tu veux vraiment tester si je suis prêt à te chatouiller ou pas ? l'interrogea l'alpha d'un ton provocateur.

Le garçon préféra ne pas insister et ils changèrent de sujet. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien et Derek partit cinq minutes avant que le shérif ne revienne chez lui. Stiles descendit parler avec son père et celui-ci tenta d'envoyer son fils au lit une fois le repas fini, mais l'adolescent protesta en déclarant qu'il avait déjà passé la moitié de la journée à dormir et qu'il n'avait pas du tout sommeil.

Le shérif capitula donc et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon pour regarder un film à la télé. Quand il fut fini, Stiles prit un antidouleur et partit se coucher après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son père. L'adolescent regretta de ne pas avoir un câlin de son amoureux avant d'aller dormir, et le regretta encore plus quand il dût enlever sa chemise tout seul.

Il eut un mal fou à remettre son écharpe et grimaça plus d'une fois. Le garçon préféra ne pas demander de l'aide à son père pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, puisqu'il était censé avoir réussi à le faire tout seul la veille et le matin-même.

Après avoir enfin réussi à remettre son écharpe correctement, Stiles s'enroula dans sa couette et malgré qu'il ait soutenu au shérif qu'il n'était pas fatigué, il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

# #

_Je suis sur la route. La fenêtre est ouverte. Le soleil se cache derrière les nuages, mais il fait quand même chaud. Le vent vient balayer mes cheveux et me fouetter le visage. Ça fait du bien. Si je ne conduisais pas, je fermerais les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment._

_On est la mi-octobre mais il fait encore super bon, c'est agréable. Tant mieux pour Scott, qui vient au lycée en vélo quasiment tous les jours. Et pour Lydia, qui s'habille toujours assez court._

_ Comment elles font, les filles, pour se balader les jambes à l'air toute l'année ? Je veux dire, en été, je peux comprendre, il fait chaud, piapiapia, mais l'hiver, quand il neige ? Et puis, elles me font rire avec leur « Bah on met des collants ! », avec ce ton qui sous-entend que je suis un débile ! Qui peut réellement croire que leurs collants tiennent chauds ? Sérieux !_

_ J'arrive à un carrefour où j'ai la priorité, donc je ne ralentis pas. Un mouvement sur ma droite attire mon regard et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant un 4x4 noir foncer sur moi. Je pile en priant pour réussir à éviter le véhicule mais il percute violemment ma Jeep. Ma voiture tourne plusieurs fois sur elle-même et je me cogne violemment la tempe contre le haut de ma portière. Heureusement que je m'étais attaché, sinon j'aurais fini la tête dans le pare-brise à coup sûr._

_ La Jeep finit par s'immobiliser et je me sens mal. Ma tête tourne et ma cage thoracique me brûle là où la ceinture de sécurité a appuyé pour me maintenir contre mon siège. Une douleur me vrille l'épaule et je ne sens plus mes doigts. Ma vision se trouble et je me sens partir. Alors que je ferme les yeux, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper brusquement par le col de ma chemise et je rouvre mes paupières._

_ Elle me fixe de son regard bleu-vert dur, le corps enveloppé dans un imperméable noir, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadent sur ses épaules et ses paroles me glacent d'effroi :_

_ — Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu vas pouvoir me remercier. Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ta chère maman. Elle te manque, non ?_

_ Je hurle. Tente de hurler. Les doigts qui se referment sur ma gorge empêchent le moindre son de sortir. Je manque d'oxygène. Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

_ Où est Derek ?_

_ Derek !_

_Viens me sauver !_

# #

Stiles se réveilla en nage dans son lit. Le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes, une douleur lancinante dans l'épaule, la gorge serrée, l'adolescent mit un instant à réaliser qu'il avait juste fait un mauvais rêve. Sa respiration était saccadée et il tendit un bras vers son téléphone portable. D'un doigt tremblant, il sélectionna le numéro de Derek et porta le combiné à son oreille, les tonalités résonnant contre son tympan.

— Allo ?

La voix de l'alpha était endormie et le garçon se demanda quelle heure il était.

— Stiles ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta le loup garou devant le silence de son amoureux.

L'adolescent renifla et déclara d'une voix remplie de sanglots :

— Je crois que c'est ma tante qui tente de me tuer.


	16. Chapitre 15

Le samedi, Stiles s'ennuya fermement. La meute s'entraînait chez les Hale et l'adolescent était tout seul chez lui. Derek avait refusé qu'il vienne avec eux, prétextant qu'il devait se reposer et qu'il risquait de se faire blesser s'il venait assister à l'entraînement des loups garous.

Assis devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'adolescent avait posé sa joue dans sa main et observait la pluie qui tombait dehors. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'alpha au sujet de sa tante.

Le jeune homme avait rassuré du mieux qu'il pouvait son amoureux lors de son appel nocturne en lui assurant qu'il était en sécurité chez lui et que personne ne viendrait lui faire de mal, qu'il avait juste fait un cauchemar. Ils avaient fini par raccrocher et Stiles avait eu du mal à retrouver le sommeil, autant à cause de son épaule douloureuse que par la peur de rêver de nouveau de sa tante.

Le lendemain, à peine le shérif était-il parti au poste de police que Derek se glissait dans la chambre de l'adolescent. L'alpha lui avait annoncé que sa tante ne pouvait pas être celle qui avait organisé l'accident, étant donné qu'elle était toujours sous la haute surveillance des chasseurs de Jack. Devant le regard dubitatif de son copain, le loup garou avait avoué avoir contacté Chris Argent qui lui avait assuré que Keyra était toujours emprisonnée, en attendant d'être jugée.

Stiles était toujours inquiet et Derek avait eu un mal fou à lui changer les idées. L'alpha avait déployé des trésors d'imagination pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, mais l'adolescent avait à peine réagi, trop angoissé à propos de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le loup garou avait accepté de venir à la fête de Lydia et même de se déguiser.

Son amoureux s'était enfin détourné de ses sombres pensées et un sourire était venu éclaircir son visage. Ils avaient discuté de leurs potentiels déguisements et avaient regardé des films Harry Potter le reste de la journée. Derek s'était éclipsé juste avant que le shérif ne rentre, non sans que Stiles lui ai fait jurer de revenir quand il irait se coucher.

L'alpha avait tenu sa parole et était resté jusqu'à ce que son copain s'endorme. Mais maintenant, il était avec ses bêtas et l'adolescent se sentait bien seul. Danny et Matt étaient passés un peu plus tôt, mais ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps. Le premier devait aider son père à réparer son ordinateur, le second avait un repas de famille.

Le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux lettres de menaces qu'il avait reçues et s'inquiétait de ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite. Son agresseur avait déjà frappé fort en envoyant sa Jeep dans le décor.

Que pouvait-il bien imaginer par la suite ?

Et surtout, qui était-il et que lui voulait-il ?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant le fit sursauter et il lança d'une voix inquiète :

— Papa ? C'est toi ?

La voix du shérif lui parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

— Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Stiles soupira et descendit rejoindre son père, grimaçant lorsque la douleur dans son genou se réveilla.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta aussitôt le shérif en voyant son teint pâle et sa mine fatiguée.

— Ouais … Mais je m'ennuie … avoua l'adolescent en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

— Personne n'est venu te rendre visite ?

— Si, tout le monde est venu vite fait mais ils avaient un bowling prévu depuis longtemps, mentit le garçon.

— Et tu n'es pas allé avec eux ? s'étonna son père.

Stiles désigna son bras en écharpe.

— Je ne peux pas jouer avec ça et je n'avais pas envie de passer mon après-midi les fesses sur un banc à regarder mes amis s'éclater. Mon épaule me fait déjà assez déprimer comme ça …

— Et Derek Hale ?

L'adolescent arrêta de respirer un instant et se mit à bafouiller :

— Qu … Quoiquoiquoi ? Quoi Derek Hale ?

— Il était avec toi à l'hôpital. J'étais surpris de le voir. Je ne vous pensais pas si proches …

— Maisonestpasprochesdutout ! s'empressa de déclarer Stiles. C'est juste qu'il était à la clinique vétérinaire au moment où tu as appelé Scott pour lui annoncer mon accident. Et il s'est gentiment proposé pour l'emmener avec sa voiture, parce qu'avec son vélo, Scott aurait mis plus de temps …

— Mmh mmh, acquiesça le shérif d'un air songeur.

— Je sais que tu n'es pas trop pour que je traîne avec mais là, j'y suis pour rien. C'est l'ami de Scott, donc je le vois des fois, mais pas tous les jours.

Son père haussa les épaules.

— Tu sors avec qui tu veux, Stiles. Tu es assez grand pour choisir tes fréquentations, je te l'ai déjà dit.

L'adolescent lui décocha un regard en coin.

— Genre, tu ne penses plus que Derek Hale est un petit délinquant qui mériterait de pourrir en prison ?

— Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il devait pourrir en prison, se défendit le shérif. Il a été suspect dans une affaire mais je ne peux pas reporter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules non plus …

Il changea soudain de sujet de conversation :

— Je te dépose au lycée lundi matin ?

Son fils mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. En effet, sa Jeep était hors d'usage pour un petit moment encore et même si elle avait été réparée pour le lundi, il aurait été incapable de la conduire.

— Je suppose que soit c'est toi qui m'emmène, soit j'y vais à pied, grimaça Stiles.

Son père lui tapota sur la cuisse avant de se lever pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, laissant l'adolescent allumer la télé et zapper sur différentes chaînes pour tuer le temps.

# #

— C'était long, sans toi …

Stiles frotta son nez contre le bras de Derek avant de mieux se blottir contre lui. L'alpha l'embrassa sur le front.

— C'était long pour moi aussi. Jackson n'en fait qu'à sa tête et pense que Peter et moi n'avons rien à lui apprendre. N'empêche qu'à chaque pleine lune, c'est le plus difficile à contrôler.

— Il a toujours été un peu prétentieux, approuva l'adolescent. Mais il se met beaucoup de pression. Il veut être le meilleur partout. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a été adopté qu'il est comme ça. Il a besoin que les gens autour de lui soient fiers de ce qu'il fait.

— Si tu le dis. Ça ne l'empêche pas quand même pas d'être un novice en matière de loups garous par rapport à Peter et moi, et s'il veut vraiment devenir meilleur que nous, il faudrait peut-être qu'il écoute nos conseils.

Stiles ne répondit pas et se contenta de caresser le torse de son amoureux du bout des doigts.

— J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, lundi … J'ai envie de rester dans tes bras pour toujours, murmura-t-il.

— Au fait, tu veux que je t'emmène au lycée ? proposa subitement Derek.

L'adolescent mit un instant à répondre, trop choqué par la proposition pour être capable d'y répondre du tac au tac.

— Euh … Tu veux dire … Genre, aller au lycée dans ta Camaro et tout et tout ?

— Je ne pense pas que Peter accepte de me laisser sa Ferrari, ironisa l'alpha. De toute façon, elle est d'un rouge trop agressif. Trop voyant. Je ne monterai jamais dedans.

— Oui, non, mais … Tu veux dire que tu vas m'emmener au lycée ? Devant les autres lycéens ?

— Si tu veux que je te dépose à six heures du matin, histoire d'être certain qu'il n'y aura personne pour nous voir arriver ensemble, ce n'est pas un problème ? railla le loup garou.

— Bah, mon père … commença le garçon.

Derek lui lança un regard agacé.

— Quoi, ton père ? Il a déjà proposé de t'emmener ? Bah écoute, si tu préfères y aller avec lui, dis-le moi et arrête de tourner autour du pot.

— Mais non, c'est pas ça ! s'écria Stiles. Enfin, si, il a proposé de m'emmener, mais c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que si c'est toi qui me dépose au lycée, les gens vont faire le rapprochement entre toi et moi et mon père pourrait finir par apprendre qu'on sort ensemble …

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis un ami. Tu sais, tous les garçons qu'on voit ensemble ne sortent pas forcément ensemble. Toute la gente masculine n'est pas homosexuelle !

— Oui, mais ….

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ? devina le loup garou.

L'adolescent tordit sa bouche sur le côté.

— C'est pas vraiment ça, mais … C'est toi qui me met mal à l'aise ! Je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre ! Un coup, tu refuses de t'afficher en public et une autre fois, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit vus ensemble … Je ne te comprends pas trop …

Le jeune homme eut un sourire gêné.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas très facile à comprendre, admit-il. Mais ce n'est pas toi le problème, je t'assure …

— Je sais, marmonna le garçon. C'est toi qui n'aime pas trop exposer tes faiblesses. N'empêche que moi, du coup, j'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, donc je sais pas trop me comporter face aux autres. Du coup, j'ai peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez et que tout le monde se rende compte que je sors avec un garçon …

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas parce que je te déposais au lycée que tout le monde allait croire qu'on sortait ensemble, soupira Derek.

Stiles réfléchit un moment.

— Viens me chercher pour sept heures quarante, finit-il par dire. T'as intérêt d'être à l'heure. Si j'arrive en retard en cours, ça va pas le faire. Je commence avec Harris en plus … Je dirais à mon père que Scott a réussi à emprunter la voiture de sa mère pour m'emmener au lycée.

Un grand sourire ravi s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'alpha et pour remercier son amoureux, il l'embrassa. En sentant sa langue venir rejoindre la sienne, l'adolescent se dit qu'il avait vraiment bien fait d'accepter la proposition du loup garou.

# #

Le fameux lundi matin arriva. Stiles s'était préparé rapidement et guettait depuis cinq minutes à la fenêtre l'arrivée de Derek. Son père ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui :

— Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi pressé d'aller en cours depuis … Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu pressé d'aller en cours, en fait !

— Ha ! Ha ! Je me bidonne ! grogna l'adolescent. Je t'ai déjà expliqué : Scott vient me chercher mais je ne peux pas me permettre de traîner, il dépose sa mère à l'hôpital aussi.

Bien entendu, le garçon mentait totalement. La vraie raison pour laquelle il surveillait la rue, c'était pour bondir dans la Camaro de Derek dès qu'elle se garerait devant chez lui, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention de tout le voisinage.

L'alpha arriva enfin et Stiles attrapa son sac de cours d'un geste rapide.

— A ce soir, p'pa ! lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

L'adolescent se dépêcha de s'installer sur le siège passager du véhicule.

— Allez, démarre ! ordonna-t-il au loup garou.

— Et mon bisou du matin ? quémanda le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux.

— Tu l'auras plus tard, fit le garçon. Démarre maintenant !

— On ne partira pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas embrassé ! déclara Derek.

Stiles lui lança un regard blasé.

— Mon père nous regarde sûrement par la fenêtre alors dépêche-toi de faire bouger ta caisse !

— Ton père est dans la salle de bains, assura l'alpha en tendant l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la maison des Stilinski. Il ne doit donc pas nous observer.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent puis l'adolescent capitula et se pencha pour embrasser son amoureux.

— C'est bon, maintenant, on peut y aller ou tu comptes me faire arriver en retard ? bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre pour bouder.

Le loup garou sourit tendrement et s'engagea sur la route, en direction du lycée. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles d'un air innocent et quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts de l'adolescent vinrent se mêler aux siens.

# #

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula sans qu'aucun problème ne soit à noter. Stiles s'attendait à recevoir de nouvelles lettres anonymes mais son agresseur resta muet. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour le rassurer.

Lydia avait embauché tous ses amis pour l'aider à organiser sa fête. Matt avait réalisé des invitations que la jeune rousse distribuait à tour de bras et des affiches qui avaient été placardées par Jackson dans les couloirs du lycée. Danny était chargé d'élaborer une Play List d'enfer et Lydia lui avait bien entendu imposé quelques titres qu'elle adorait.

Allison et Erica s'étaient retrouvées à s'occuper de la décoration. La blonde y avait trouvé un moyen de ne plus penser à Boyd, dont personne n'avait de nouvelles, même si découper des guirlandes de citrouilles n'était pas son activité favorite. Bien qu'elle essaye de faire bonne figure devant ses amis et ait repris l'entraînement de la meute, la jeune fille ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de sa rupture avec l'ancien bêta. Il lui arrivait encore de pleurer certains soirs, ses sanglots étouffés par son oreiller.

Isaac, Scott et Stiles avaient dû accompagner Lydia lorsqu'elle avait été acheter les fournitures dont elle aurait besoin pour sa fête : gobelets, bonbons, sodas, couverts et assiettes, serviettes, nappes, gâteaux … Et bien entendu, ils avaient été tous réquisitionnés pour l'aider pour les préparatifs du jour J.

C'est pourquoi ils étaient rassemblé dans la maison des Martin en ce vendredi après-midi. Stiles se sentait passablement inutile, étant donné que son bras en écharpe l'empêchait de vraiment participer à l'installation des décorations. Il avait été à peine capable de sortir les gobelets de leur emballage, n'ayant qu'une seule main valide. Lydia avait bien remarqué ses difficultés mais au lieu de l'enguirlander comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui n'avançait pas au rythme qu'elle voulait, la jeune fille l'avait aidé en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

Après avoir installé la table ensemble, la rousse l'avait envoyé aidé Danny à installer la sono mais l'adolescent n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse avait déjà fait la plupart des branchements et il faisait des tests depuis son ordinateur pour régler les enceintes.

Stiles finit donc par demander à Lydia s'il pouvait aller enfiler son costume et la jeune fille lui donna la permission.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Non, ça va aller, maugréa l'adolescent, gêné à l'idée que son premier amour lui enfile son déguisement.

Il monta s'isoler dans une des chambres de la maison et sortit son costume de son sac. Le garçon observa un instant le tissu bleu et rouge en se demandant comment il avait pu accepter de porter ce costume.

Les garçons de la meute avaient décidés de se déguiser sur le même thème. Après de multiples discussions et après suggestion de Peter, ils avaient tous écrits un mot sur un bout de papier et l'oncle de Derek en avait tiré un au sort. Quand il avait déclaré être une main innocente, les bêtas avaient tous ricanés et il avait été obligé de préciser que puisqu'il ne participait pas à cette fête, il était le plus approprié pour piocher.

Toujours était-il qu'innocent ou pas, c'était lui qui avait choisi le papier et il avait tiré celui sur lequel Scott avait écrit « Avengers ». Les adolescents s'étaient donc répartis les différents déguisements entre eux et Stiles avait hérité de celui de Captain America. Il avait voulu choisir un autre personnage mais Jackson n'avait pas voulu lui laisser Thor.

— Tu feras comment pour porter le marteau et boire en même temps ? avait argumenté le garçon.

— Parce que, toi, tu vas vraiment trimballer le marteau toute la soirée, sans le quitter un seul instant ? s'était moqué son ami.

— Parfaitement.

Scott avait choisi de se déguiser en Hawkeye.

— Pour être assorti à Allison, avait-il expliqué. Elle se déguise en chasseuse, on sera tous les deux avec un arc comme ça.

Isaac avait choisi de s'habiller comme le docteur Banner tandis que Danny avait opté pour Nick Fury et que Matt s'était rabattu sur Loki.

— Du coup, il ne te reste plus que le choix entre Iron Man et Captain America, avait lancé Jackson. Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses rentrer dans l'armure de Tony Stark avec ton épaule en morceau.

Stiles avait un peu boudé. Son ami photographe avait proposé d'échanger leurs costumes mais il avait refusé. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à enfiler son déguisement de Captain America avec bien des difficultés. Il réveilla même la douleur dans son épaule, mais l'adolescent se consola en se disant qu'au moins, il avait réussi à s'habiller tout seul.

Après avoir avalé un cachet contre la douleur, le garçon descendit rejoindre ses amis qui finissaient d'aménager la maison et commençaient peu à peu à s'éclipser eux aussi pour aller se déguiser.

— Salutations, Capitaine Rogers ! le salua Scott. Ton costume te va trop bien.

— Ce serait encore mieux si je n'avais pas le bras en écharpe, grinça Stiles.

Son meilleur ami lui tapota son épaule valide.

— Tu sais en quoi Derek se déguise ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

— Non. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire, même si j'ai insisté, soupira l'adolescent. Peut-être même qu'il ne viendra pas, au final.

— Ne dis pas ça, le consola Scott. Il tient toujours ses promesses.

Le garçon s'éclipsa bientôt pour aller enfiler son costume de Hawkeye, laissant son ami au rez-de chaussée.

# #

La fête avait commencé depuis un moment et Stiles guettait l'arrivée de Derek. L'adolescent lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Dès que quelqu'un franchissait la porte d'entrée des Martin, le garçon relevait la tête, espérant voir son amoureux. Mais il n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie.

Lydia était déjà venue le voir plusieurs fois et lui avait proposé un verre, en voyant qu'il avait l'air triste. La jeune rousse s'était habillée d'une tunique blanche et de sandales. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure compliquée dont des mèches retombaient sur ses épaules. L'adolescente disait à qui voulait l'entendre, et même à ceux qui s'en fichaient, qu'elle avait choisi d'imiter la déesse de l'amour, Aphrodite. Stiles s'était fait la remarque qu'elle était, comme toujours resplendissante, et avait demandé à son amie si elle ne pouvait pas faire apparaître son amour à lui parce qu'il lui manquait. Lydia lui avait embrassé la joue doucement avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire embêté.

Scott daigna enfin lâcher Allison et vint se placer à côté de son meilleur ami pour se plaindre.

— Regarde, y en a un qui nous a piqué notre idée de déguisements Avengers ! lâcha-t-il en désignant un invité vêtu de l'armure rouge et or d'Iron Man.

Stiles fixa quelques instants la personne que lui désignait l'adolescent avant de recommencer à observer l'entrée. Scott finit par lui donner un coude de coude, le nez froncé.

— Hé mais … commença-t-il en humant l'air. Je crois que c'est Derek qui s'est déguisé en Iron Man !

Son meilleur ami sursauta et reporta son attention sur l'invité. Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux en esquivant habilement plusieurs fois des gens qui voulaient se jeter sur lui pour prendre une photo. Il finit par les rejoindre et souleva son masque, dévoilant le sourire éclatant et les yeux bleu-verts de l'alpha.

— Désolé pour le retard ! s'excusa-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas conduire avec mon déguisement, donc c'est Peter qui m'a déposé et on est parti un peu tard de la maison. Comme il était pressé, il m'a déposé derrière la maison et non pas devant, donc j'ai dû passer par le portillon du jardin.

— C'est cool que tu sois enfin là ! s'exclama Scott. Stiles va enfin pouvoir profiter de la soirée !

L'adolescent s'éloigna et Derek lança un regard amusé à son amoureux, qui piqua un fard.

— Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, alors j'étais triste, marmonna-t-il.

— Je n'ai qu'une parole, chaton, tu le sais bien, chuchota le loup garou. Arrête de faire ton boudin, tu sais bien que ça me donne toujours envie de t'embrasser. Mais je ne crois pas que tu m'y autorises, en présence de tes camarades de classe.

Stiles releva les yeux vers son amoureux et lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

— Cette maison est pleine de pièces qui ne demandent qu'à nous cacher pendant que tu m'embrasseras. Tu veux que je te fasse faire la visite ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Matt était adossé contre un mur, un verre de soda à la main. Le casque à cornes de Loki était posé à côté de lui. Il le gênait et lui donnait chaud, c'était pourquoi il l'avait retiré de son crâne pour le mettre par terre. L'adolescent s'accordait une pause. Lydia lui avait demandé si, en plus de lui concevoir des invitations et des affiches, il pouvait être le photographe de la fête. Il avait bien entendu accepté et la jeune fille l'avait remercié en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui l'avait fait rougir.

Mais le garçon en avait un peu marre d'être réquisitionné toutes les trente secondes par des jeunes surexcités qui réclamaient d'être pris en photos sans lui glisser un « s'il te plaît » ou un « merci ». Il s'était donc isolé un peu du gros de la foule, son appareil autour du cou, profitant de quelques minutes de répit.

Une fille finit par se détacher de la foule pour s'approcher de lui et il soupira. Encore une qui voudrait qu'il prenne un cliché d'elle.

— Salut ! Je ne savais pas que Loki avait une passion pour la photo, lui lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

— C'est Aphrodite qui lui a imposé cette passion, ironisa Matt, pensant que l'adolescente s'en irait en lui jetant un regard interloqué.

Mais la jeune fille éclata de rire, à sa plus grande surprise.

— Je vois … Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'un dieu s'abaisse à prendre de simples mortels en photos …

— Et à qui Loki a-t-il affaire ? demanda le photographe en ne reconnaissant pas son déguisement.

L'adolescent était en effet vêtue d'un débardeur noir, d'un pantalon en cuir sombre et de bottes souples qui remontait jusqu'en haut de ses mollets. Un faux poignard pendait contre sa hanche droite et une longue tresse brune ondulait dans son dos.

— Je ne suis pas déguisée en quelqu'un de très connue, avoua la jeune fille. Mais je vais te donner un petit indice pour t'aider.

Elle agita les mains, ce qui déclencha le mécanisme qu'elle avait fixé autour de ses doigts et trois lames d'acier apparurent le long de ses phalanges.

— Wow, souffla Matt. Un Wolverine féminin ?

L'adolescente fronça le nez en souriant d'un air gêné.

— Bien tenté. Mais non, ce n'est pas Wolverine. C'est Ellana Caldin.

— Euh …

— Laisse tomber. Ça vient d'un livre que peu de gens connaissent.

La jeune fille rétracta ses griffes en appuyant dessus et désigna le mur près de Matt.

— Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? J'en ai un peu marre de la foule. On m'a pris trois fois pour Lara Croft.

— J'aime bien Lara Croft, avoua l'adolescent.

— J'ai rien contre elle. Mais ce n'est pas mon déguisement et ça me vexe qu'on ne reconnaisse pas mon costume.

Elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre elle.

— Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda le photographe.

— Louane, déclara l'adolescente. Toi, c'est Matt, non ? On est ensemble en littérature. Et en histoire aussi, je crois. Il me semble même t'avoir vu avec moi en chimie.

— Oh, désolé. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi, s'excusa le garçon, qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà croisé cette fille au lycée.

— T'inquiètes, je suis nouvelle, je suis arrivée à la fin du mois de septembre. J'ai l'habitude que les gens me regardent avec cet air qui veut dire « Oh, tu es dans mon lycée, toi ? Je t'avais jamais vu avant tellement tu es insignifiante ».

Matt rougit, gêné.

— Désolé. Pourtant, j'ai la mémoire des visages, d'habitude …

— Il n'y a pas de souci, je t'ai dit, le rassura Louane d'une voix douce. Je suis assez discrète, quand je veux. Les gens ne me remarquent pas souvent.

— Je pense que je vais noter quelque part de ne pas oublier de vérifier si les gens que je côtoie portent des griffes ou pas, annonça le photographe. Juste pour savoir si je peux me permettre de les ignorer ou s'il vaut mieux que j'évite de les vexer.

L'adolescente éclata de rire.

— C'est juste un déguisement, je ne me balade pas avec ça toute la journée !

Elle leva ses yeux vert foncé vers lui et fit une grimace.

— Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? Je crois que je vais attraper un torticolis à force de te regarder !

Matt se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol.

— Et sinon, à part la photographie, tu as d'autres passions ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Je joue dans l'équipe de crosse, annonça l'adolescent. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une passion.

— Oh, cool. Il est quand, le premier match ? Je viendrais te voir jouer. Je ne connais pas trop les règles, mais j'apprends vite.

— Euh … Je suis plus souvent sur le banc de touche à photographier mes coéquipiers que réellement sur le terrain, précisa Matt.

Louane haussa les épaules, une moue désolée sur les lèvres.

— Bon, je vais te laisser. J'ai perdu ma petite sœur dans la foule et je ne voudrais pas qu'un garçon mal intentionné s'en prenne à elle. En plus, on va bientôt venir me chercher. On se croisera peut-être au lycée ?

— On se croisera forcément au lycée, on a des cours en commun, lui rappela le photographe.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. N'oublies pas que je pourrais me vexer si tu m'ignores encore, déclara malicieusement l'adolescente en se levant.

— Attends, la rappela le garçon en se redressant à son tour.

Louane se retourna d'un air intrigué. Matt désigna son appareil.

— Il faut que je te prenne en photo. Pour l'album de la fête.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

— Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne suis pas du tout photogénique. Et Ellana Caldin est trop libre pour accepter d'être immortalisée sur un cliché.

L'adolescente tourna les talons mais avant de s'éloigner définitivement, elle jeta un dernier regard au photographe.

— Essaie toujours de m'attraper !

Elle disparut ensuite entre deux groupes de jeunes et Matt la perdit de vue. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le garçon aimait relever les défis. Et celui-ci lui plaisait bien.

# #

Peter et Melissa sortirent du restaurant dans lequel ils avaient dîné et retournèrent dans la Ferrari du loup garou. Fête de Halloween oblige, il y avait eu peu de clients et ils avaient pu profiter d'une ambiance calme tout en étant servis assez rapidement.

— Je vous ramène chez vous ou vous êtes tentée par une petite balade en voiture ? proposa Peter.

— Mon fils est à une fête. Je ne suis pas vraiment attendue chez moi, annonça Melissa.

Le loup garou lui adressa un petit sourire avant de démarrer son véhicule. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Beacon Hills et s'amusèrent en voyant des cortèges d'enfants déguisés encadrés par leurs parents allaient frapper aux portes des habitations pour réclamer des bonbons. L'infirmière finit par se tourner vers le conducteur :

— Ça vous dirait de boire un café chez moi ? J'ai peur d'exploser votre budget essence si on continue de tourner dans la ville pendant des heures.

— Et bien, si c'est vous qui le proposez, je ne me vois pas refuser !

Peter prit la direction de la maison des McCall. Ils ne tardèrent pas à y arriver et une fois à l'intérieur, Melissa referma la porte à clé derrière elle.

— Vous avez peur que je m'enfuie ? plaisanta le loup garou.

— Oh, non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste … L'habitude, vous savez ! répondit l'infirmière.

Un peu gênée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en faisant un signe de main à l'homme pour qu'il la suive.

— Vous aimez votre café comment ?

— Comme vous, ce sera parfait, assura Peter en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Melissa prépara deux tasses de café et s'assit à côté de lui.

— Votre fils ne risque pas de rentrer ? s'inquiéta soudain le loup garou, peu désireux de voir Scott surgir devant lui.

Il n'avait pas encore annoncé au jeune bêta qu'il sortait avec sa mère et préférait qu'il l'apprenne le plus tard possible.

— Non, il dort sur place, le rassura l'infirmière. Il doit aider l'amie chez qui il fait la fête à ranger demain matin.

— Je vois. Il est vraiment gentil de proposer son aide.

— Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, marmonna Melissa.

Peter souffla sur son café pour le refroidir et ne répondit rien. Mais connaissant Lydia, il imaginait bien qu'elle avait dû imposer sa volonté à ses amis, comme toujours. La rousse avait une force de caractère qui impressionnait le loup garou. La jeune fille était l'une des personnes qu'il appréciait le plus dans la meute.

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, puis le lycanthrope regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

— Je vais vous laisser, vous devez sûrement avoir envie de dormir et j'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité comme ça.

— Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, assura Melissa. Sinon, je n'accepterais pas vos rendez-vous et je ne vous inviterai pas à prendre le café chez moi.

Peter hocha la tête et l'infirmière l'interrogea :

— Et votre ami ? Vous avez réussi à reprendre contact avec ?

— Je n'ai pas retenté, avoua le loup garou. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le rappeler.

Il laissa passer un instant puis ajouta à voix basse :

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas le courage de faire.

— Comme quoi ? murmura Melissa.

Peter se mordit la lèvre avant de chuchoter :

— Vous embrasser, pour commencer.

L'infirmière inclina la tête sur le côté, un demi-sourire sur le visage, dans une mimique qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'avait Scott parfois.

— Je pense que parfois, il faut oublier un peu ses craintes, inspirer un grand coup et se lancer les yeux fermés. Si on reste focalisé sur sa peur, on pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose de magique et ce serait vraiment dommage, non ?

Le loup garou hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha de Melissa.

— Vous promettez au moins de ne pas me mettre une gifle si vous n'aimez pas ça ?

Son souffle chatouilla le menton de l'infirmière qui sourit mystérieusement.

— Si je vous disais ce qui allait se passer, vous n'auriez plus aucun mérite d'avoir tenté l'expérience.

— Donc je n'ai plus qu'à inspirer un grand coup et me lancer les yeux fermés ? supposa Peter.

La femme ne lui répondit pas. Le loup garou se rapprocha juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le cœur battant plus fort que d'habitude dans sa cage thoracique.

# #

Scott cherchait Allison depuis un bon quart d'heure et il désespérait de ne pas la trouver. Stiles avait aussi disparu et le loup garou ne savait pas où il était passé.

Impossible de se fier à son odorat. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde désormais et sa copine avait changé de parfum récemment. Il n'y était pas encore habitué et n'arrivait pas à isoler une fragrance parmi toutes les odeurs qu'il percevait.

Soudain, alors qu'il était monté au deuxième étage, une main lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce. Scott se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, la hampe d'une flèche sous la gorge. Les yeux d'Allison le fixaient d'un air neutre.

— Je t'ai eu, monsieur le grand méchant loup, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Euh … Ce soir, je suis Hawkeye, l'archer dans Avengers, alors … Ça compte pas ?

La jeune fille leva un sourcil et éclata de rire.

— Ce n'est pas juste, je n'arrive pas à rester sérieuse avec toi, bouda-t-elle.

— Tu plaisantes ?! Tu m'as fait hyper peur, avec ton regard « je vais te trancher la gorge » !

Allison embrassa son copain et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te vouloir du mal ?

— Je … Je ne sais pas trop … On n'a pas toujours été bons amis.

— Je te rappelle que les deux fois où l'on s'est trouvé opposés, c'était ma famille qui m'avait monté la tête !

— Et il reste combien de personnes dans ta famille pour te monter la tête contre moi ? demanda Scott en grimaçant.

La jeune fille le poussa gentiment et l'adolescent l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et un garçon entra, une fille blonde accrochée à son cou. Les deux jeunes eurent un moment d'hésitation en voyant que la pièce n'était pas libre et le loup garou leur fit un signe de la main pour les chasser.

— Ouste ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, ici, c'est déjà pris !

Les adolescents firent marche arrière et Allison posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son copain.

— Et si on retournait à la fête ? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que des inconnus vont s'amuser dans un lit que je vais peut-être utiliser ce soir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec mon super odorat, je saurais choisir un lit qui n'a pas été utilisé.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard narquois.

— Je te rappelle que la moitié de nos amis ont le même odorat que toi, alors t'auras intérêt de te dépêcher de trouver quel lit n'a pas encore servi !

Avant que son copain ait pu protester, des voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir et les deux amoureux, intrigués, sortirent de la pièce pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une adolescente brune faisait face au couple que Scott venait de chasser de la chambre et leur criait dessus.

— Comment t'as pu me faire ça, Nate ? Avec cette garce en plus !

— Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, tenta le dénommé Nate, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

— Oui, ne parle pas de moi comme ça, ce n'est pas poli, renchérit la blonde, la bouche en cœur.

— Toi, ta gueule, grogniasse ! Je suis à deux doigts de te coller mon poing dans ta face refaite alors ne vient pas me chercher !

— Essaye donc un peu … s'amusa la blonde alors que deux autres filles apparaissaient à ses côtés.

— La violence n'a jamais rien résolu, voulut glisser Nate.

— Comment est-ce que tu me parler comme ça ? Tu penses que la violence est notre principal problème, actuellement ? s'égosilla la brune, les yeux plein de larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Lydia venait d'arriver et joua des coudes pour franchir le petit cercle de jeunes qui s'était massé autour du trio. La rousse fronça les sourcils et observa la scène.

— Rien, affirma Nate. Juste un petit problème de … De couple !

— Problème de couple ? Problème de couple ? répéta la fille brune. Où vois-tu encore un couple ? Attends, tu es en train de me tromper avec cette gourdasse !

— Retire le « gourdasse » immédiatement, gronda l'une des adolescentes qui entourait la blonde.

— Si vous voulez vous battre, allez faire ça hors de chez moi et loin, intervint Lydia. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème avec la police.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y aura pas de problème, je m'en vais, bafouilla la brune.

L'adolescente ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et bouscula au passage une autre fille, vêtue entièrement de noire et à la longue tresse brune. Lydia jeta un regard noir à Nate.

— Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour te regarder dans le miroir le matin. Enfin, tu ne sembles pas attacher une grande importance à ta conscience.

La rousse fit volte-face sans lui accorder plus d'attention et frappa dans ses mains.

— Circulez, y a plus rien à voir ici ! Profitez de la fête !

# #

Erica buvait un verre de soda, accoudée à la rambarde du perron. Elle contemplait la rue calme tandis que les bruits de la fête résonnaient derrière elle. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Isaac qui venait la rejoindre. L'adolescent appuya ses coudes à côté des siens et l'observa.

— Viens t'amuser … souffla-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas très envie … répondit la blonde.

— Pourquoi ? Je t'assure que ton costume est très joli, et je n'ai vu aucune autre sorcière dans le lot des invités !

Erica baissa les yeux sur la robe noire que Lydia lui avait prêtée. Une étole représentant des toiles d'araignée était passée par-dessus ses épaules et un chapeau noir complétait le tout.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, soupira-t-elle.

— Je sais. Mais j'en ai marre que tu sois triste à cause de Boyd. C'est un con, c'est tout.

— Oui, mais c'était mon con, gémit la jeune fille, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Isaac lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

— Il ne te méritait pas. Aucun garçon ne mérite une fille qu'il fait pleurer.

— Vous me dîtes tous ça, mais ça n'empêche que je me sens toujours triste et que je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant.

Le loup garou frisé se pinça les lèvres et força l'adolescente à lui faire face.

— Ecoute, Erica, je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es la sœur que je n'ai pas eue et je sais que ça fait cliché de dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Alors je veux bien accepter que tu sois triste parce que Boyd t'a plaquée du jour au lendemain et pour une raison un peu bancale. Mais je pense que, maintenant, ça fait assez longtemps et que tu devrais commencer à t'en remettre.

— J'essaie … commença la blonde.

— Non, tu n'essaies pas. Tu as un peu moins mal au cœur, parce que tu t'es habituée à son absence. Mais tu ne l'as pas encore oublié. Parce que tu ne veux pas. Sauf qu'il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence. Votre histoire est finie. Alors, tu as le droit de pleurer parce que tu es déçue, parce que tu l'aimes encore, parce que tu as mal. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer parce tu voudrais qu'il revienne.

— C'était le premier garçon qui s'intéressait à moi, plaida Erica, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— Et il a loupé la chance d'être la seule personne à avoir partagé ta vie. Tu es ravissante, tu es intelligente et tu es adorable. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Pas tout de suite. C'est trop tôt. Mais si tu prends la peine de regarder autour de toi, tu verras qu'il y a beaucoup de garçons qui rêveraient que tu poses les yeux sur eux. Et parmi ces garçons-là, tu finiras par trouver ton prince charmant. Je te le promets.

Isaac posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune fille et lui embrassa le front. De ses pouces, il essuya les larmes qui luisaient sur son visage.

— Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te remettre de tes émotions. Après, je viens te chercher et on va s'amuser. D'accord ?

Le loup garou déposa une nouvelle fois un baiser sur le front de son amie et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il posait la main sur la clenche lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos :

— Dix minutes. Laisse-moi dix-minutes.

# #

Captain America était blotti dans les bras d'Iron Man. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'un observateur extérieur aurait dit si on lui avait demandé de décrire la scène. En réalité, c'était Stiles qui était lové contre Derek, le nez contre son cou, sa main valide entrelacée avec celle de l'alpha.

— Tu ne veux pas retourner à la fête ? finit par demander le loup garou.

— Non. Je suis trop bien dans tes bras, déclara l'adolescent.

— C'est au moins la dixième fois qu'on s'en va pour se cacher dans une chambre ! Je croyais que tu voulais que je vienne pour qu'on s'amuse ensemble. On aurait tout aussi bien pu rester chez toi si on passe notre soirée à se faire des câlins. Ça m'aurait évité de me déguiser …

— Maiiiiiis, ce sont les autres, aussi, ils m'énervent, protesta Stiles.

Le jeune homme pouffa d'un ton moqueur.

— C'est ce que je dis. Si tu ne supportes pas les gens, on aurait dû rester chez toi, on aurait été tranquilles.

— Mais j'en ai marre que tout le monde te saute dessus pour se prendre en photo avec toi ! Tu pouvais pas choisir un autre déguisement ? ronchonna l'adolescent.

— Non. Vous aviez dit que le thème était Avengers. J'ai juste suivi votre choix. Et au moins, avec le masque, personne ne voit ma tête. Comme ça, je reste incognito et tout le monde est content. Et puis, je te signale qu'on t'assaille aussi pour se faire prendre en photo avec toi !

— Oui, mais toi, y a beaucoup de garçons qui te tournent autour …

Derek resta bouche-bée quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire.

— Alors, c'est ça en fait ! Tu es jaloux ! Oh, c'est trop mignon, Captain America qui n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour de son Tony Stark …

— Arrête de te moquer, c'est pas drôle, râla Stiles en se mettant à bouder.

L'alpha l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui passa la main sur la joue.

— Oh, ne fais pas la tête, chaton … Tu n'as qu'à rester près de moi, comme ça, tu surveilleras qui vient me demander une photo.

— Les gens vont quand même te tripoter, même si je reste collé à toi, grogna l'adolescent.

— La prochaine fois que tu me proposeras une soirée déguisée, je refuserai. Si c'est pour que tu boudes toute la soirée, autant que je reste avec mon oncle … Il est énervant mais au moins, il ne passe pas son temps à me faire la tête.

— Mais c'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! s'écria le garçon. Toi, t'es beau comme tout alors que moi, je suis moche. Tout le monde t'aime alors que tout le monde s'en fiche de moi !

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils.

— Premièrement, les gens veulent des photos d'Iron Man, pas de Derek Hale. C'est pour ça qu'ils se bousculent auprès de moi. Ensuite, je t'interdis de dire que tu es moche. Parce que moi, je te trouve beau. Et je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi. Alors ne dis pas que tout le monde s'en fiche de toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre que tu n'intéresses personne. Tu es tout pour moi, Stiles Stilinski. Tout.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux et murmura d'une petite voix :

— Tu es bien le seul qui pense ça …

— Je pense que non, mais si c'est le cas, ça me rassure. Ça veut dire que personne n'essaiera de t'avoir et que tu resteras à moi pour toujours.

Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Derek lui donna une tape sur la tête.

— Allez, on y retourne. Reste avec moi et je te promets que je n'enlèverai pas mon masque. Comme ça, personne ne tombera sous mon charme.

L'alpha força son amoureux à se relever et l'attira contre lui pour une dernière série de bisous.

— Le monde attend ses héros, Capitaine Rogers ! lança le loup garou avant de rabattre son masque sur son visage et d'entraîner l'adolescent au rez-de-chaussée, où la fête battait son plein.


	18. Chapitre 17

Derek poussa doucement la porte et observa l'intérieur de la chambre, accoudé contre le montant. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et le soleil éclairait pleinement la pièce, chauffant la moquette au sol et traçant des traits plus clairs sur le papier peint.

Enroulé dans la couette, l'oreiller, posé sur sa tête, laissant dépasser son visage, Stiles dormait encore. L'alpha eut un sourire attendri et détailla ses cils, son poing contre sa joue à la peau douce, sa bouche entrouverte … Un coup dans son dos l'arracha à sa contemplation et le loup garou se retourna pour découvrir Lydia.

— Arrête de le mater et va le réveiller, ordonna la jeune fille en lui faisant les gros yeux. Le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'il va être une aide utile ? protesta le jeune homme. Il n'a qu'un bras valide et sans vouloir être méchant, il est déjà maladroit quand il peut utiliser les deux, alors …

— Ne le défends pas. Ça nous fera toujours une main de plus pour nous aider et franchement, ce ne sera pas du luxe, vu la pagaille que les invités ont mise hier !

La rousse s'en alla dans le couloir. Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de rentrer complètement dans la pièce. L'alpha s'approcha du lit et s'assit délicatement sur le rebord, près de son amoureux. Il souleva l'oreiller pour caresser la joue de l'adolescent de son pouce.

Stiles ne réagit pas. Le loup garou se pencha donc sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

— Chaton ? Il faut se réveiller, murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Il est déjà quatorze heures.

Cette fois-ci, le garçon remua un peu et souleva avec une difficulté une paupière.

— Allez, debout, ma petite marmotte, se moqua gentiment le jeune homme en embrassant rapidement son copain sur la bouche.

— Je suis fatigué … se plaignit l'adolescent.

— Tu te coucheras plus tôt ce soir. J'utilise la méthode douce pour te lever mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, j'ai bien peur que ce soit Lydia qui vienne te sortir du lit et je pense que ce sera un peu plus brutal.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, quelqu'un frappa contre la porte et la voix de Scott s'éleva depuis le couloir :

— Debout les feignasses ! Faut aller ranger la maison !

Stiles grimaça.

— Il a tellement d'énergie à revendre que je suis certain que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide …

Derek secoua la tête et tira sur la couette pour découvrir son amoureux.

— Je te laisse cinq minutes pour finir de te réveiller. Après, tu nous rejoins. Ou ce sera Lydia qui viendra te chercher par la peau des fesses.

Après un dernier bisou, l'alpha se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. L'adolescent soupira et s'assit sur le matelas. Le soleil lui fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et sa vision eut dû mal à se stabiliser. Le garçon se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter de chasser les dernières brides de sommeil et chercha son jean des yeux. Il le repéra au pied de la commode qui était en face du lit, se leva, vacilla un peu et se dirigea vers son pantalon dès qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre. Il l'enfila et rejoignit à son tour le rez-de-chaussée.

Ses amis s'activaient déjà à fourrer les serviettes usagées, les gobelets utilisés et les assiettes en carton sales dans des sacs poubelles. Lydia remettait en place les bibelots qui avaient été poussés de leur place initiale durant la fête, ronchonnant sur le manque de tenue des invités. Jackson tenait le sac poubelle dans lequel Derek enfonçait une pile de déchets. En voyant Stiles apparaître dans l'escalier, il se recula vivement et feignit d'être inquiet :

— Oh, non, je te jure que je n'essaye pas de draguer ton copain ! Pitié, cette activité est totalement innocente, on fait ça sur ordre de Lydia.

Les adolescents rirent tous, sauf Stiles, qui ne trouva pas la remarque amusante. Le garçon blond faisait référence à un petit incident qui s'était produit la veille.

Après avoir quitté la chambre dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés, Derek avait veillé à ce que son amoureux et lui restent assez proches, pour que l'adolescent puisse constater que personne n'essayait de lui piquer son copain. Toutefois, un groupe de filles un peu hystériques s'était approché de l'alpha et avait réclamé une photo avec « Iron Man ». L'alpha avait accepté et Stiles avait dû prendre son mal en patience pendant que les demoiselles se photographiaient chacune leur tour avec leurs téléphones portable.

L'une d'elle, un peu plus téméraire, avait tenté d'enlever le masque de Derek, pour voir qui se cachait derrière ce déguisement. Le loup garou avait tenté de l'écarter gentiment mais la jeune fille avait insisté, appelant ses copines en renfort. Stiles avait aussitôt réagi, s'interposant entre son amoureux et les adolescentes. Il avait tiré par le bras celle qui était scotchée au bras de l'alpha pour l'éloigner de son petit ami et leur avait ordonné d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

— Sois pas jaloux, Captain America ! avait raillé la fille qui avait essayé de découvrir le visage de Derek. Iron Man est plus sexy que toi, mais t'es mignon quand même.

— Ouais, bah en attendant, Iron Man, il est à Captain America, alors tu dégages tes fesses de mon chemin et tu vas te chercher un mec ailleurs.

Le ton utilisé par Stiles était agressif mais les adolescentes étaient plusieurs et se sentaient en position de force. Surtout que le garçon en face d'elles n'avait qu'un bras de disponible, l'autre étant maintenu contre son torse par une écharpe.

La situation aurait pu dégénérer mais Derek était intervenu. Il avait passé un bras autour du cou de l'adolescent et l'avait rapproché de lui.

— Laissons-les tranquille, Capitaine Rogers, et allons voir si Loki a besoin qu'on lui botte le derrière, avait-il plaisanté avant d'entraîner son amoureux dehors.

Les filles ne les avaient pas suivis et l'incident avait été clos. La scène n'avait cependant pas échappé au reste des invités et plus personne n'avait embêté le duo de toute la soirée, certains jeunes les évitant presque, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Stiles.

La voix de Danny tira l'adolescent de ses souvenirs :

— Je savais que Captain America et Iron Man finiraient ensemble, un jour, déclara-t-il en riant.

— La prochaine fois, on les déguisera en Batman et Robin ! renchérit Isaac.

— Ou en Dean Winchester et Castiel, plaisanta Jackson.

Devant l'hilarité de ses amis, Stiles partit bouder dans la cuisine. Lydia ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et le voyant désœuvré, elle leva un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche. Le garçon la coupa avant qu'elle ait pu parler :

— Oui, je vais me mettre au travail ! Je voulais juste boire un truc avant …

— Je n'allais pas t'engueuler, se défendit la jeune fille. Je voulais que tu me tiennes le sac poubelle pendant que je ferais un peu de ménage ici.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, un peu surpris, et s'exécuta.

— Et ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, ajouta la rousse en faisant tomber des gobelets poisseux dans le sac poubelle. Je sais que tu ne venais pas vraiment pour boire. Tu voulais juste ne plus entendre les imbécilités des autres garçons.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, admit Stiles. Mais j'avais soif aussi.

Lydia releva les yeux et remit ses cheveux en place avant de déclarer :

— Je pense que tu as bien agi hier. J'aurais fait comme toi. Ces filles étaient de vraies cruches et elles n'avaient pas à tourner autour de ton copain. Si tu ne protèges pas toi-même ton couple, qui le fera pour toi ?

L'adolescent battit des cils, étonné par cette tirade.

— Euh … Merci, finit-il par bafouiller.

— De rien. De toute façon, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, j'y serai allée.

— Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Parce que même si les loups garous considèrent que nous, les humains, nous sommes plus des poids morts qu'autre chose pour eux, nous faisons quand même partie de leur meute. Par conséquent, mon rôle, c'est d'essayer de vous protéger. Je ne veux pas être seulement la petite chose fragile qu'on protège et qui est totalement inutile. Donc, si tu n'avais pas osé aller rabattre le caquet de ces filles, je m'en serai occupée, pour leur faire comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à mes amis.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Stiles.

— Je ne pense pas que quiconque dans notre meute te considère comme une petite chose fragile. Tu as une force de caractère impressionnante.

La rousse fit la moue.

— Et bien, vous avez raison, parce que je ne suis définitivement pas un poids mort.

La jeune fille fit un mouvement de la main.

— Tu sais quoi ? Finis de ranger la cuisine. Je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir tout seul, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller occuper les autres de façon à ce qu'il ne trouve pas le temps de se moquer de toi, d'accord ?

L'adolescent acquiesça et son amie lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner distribuer des ordres dans la pièce voisine.

# #

Stiles eut l'impression de voir son samedi défiler en accéléré. Ils firent le ménage tout l'après-midi et si la maison était impeccable après leur passage, ils n'avaient pas vu la journée passer. Lydia les remercia chaleureusement pour leur aide et leur permit de partir un peu après dix-huit heures. Ce fut Allison qui ramena l'adolescent chez lui, étant donné que Derek n'avait pas sa voiture.

Stiles retrouva son père et lui décrivit rapidement sa soirée, lui annonçant qu'il lui montrerait les photos quand Matt les aurait postées en ligne.

Le dimanche suffit à peine à la meute pour se reposer, d'autant plus que Derek avait décalé l'entraînement des loups garous à ce jour-là, étant donné que le samedi avait été consacré au rangement de la maison des Martin. Néanmoins, l'alpha ne fut pas trop méchant avec eux, surtout qu'il pleuvait. Il se contenta de leur faire faire des assouplissements et des exercices de musculation avant de les lâcher et de leur conseiller d'aller travailler sur leurs cours, les examens de fin de semestre approchant peu à peu.

Le lundi matin, comme à son habitude, Derek vint chercher Stiles pour l'emmener au lycée. L'adolescent passa à côté de sa Jeep en lui jetant un regard triste. Sa voiture était enfin réparée mais il ne pouvait toujours pas la conduire, étant donné que son épaule n'était pas encore rétablie.

— J'ai hâte d'être guéri, soupira le garçon en s'installant sur le siège passager de la Camaro.

— Merci pour moi, releva l'alpha. Tu le dis, si t'en as marre que je t'emmène au lycée.

— Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je voudrais retrouver ma liberté …

— Parce que tu n'es pas libre avec moi ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Imagine, toi, si tu étais privé de ta Camaro pendant un mois …

— Je serai très content de pouvoir me faire emmener au lycée par mon amoureux, affirma le loup garou. Je l'attendrai tous les matins avec impatience, je lui sauterai au cou quand je le verrai arriver et je resterai à l'embrasser sur le parking jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé d'aller en cours …

— Gnagnagna, maugréa l'adolescent. Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, concentre-toi sur la route.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, chaton !

# #

Louane était en train de mettre son livre de maths dans son casier et de chercher celui de littérature quand un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. La jeune fille découvrit Matt, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, son sac jetée sur son épaule droite, un sourire en coin. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête rapide et déclara timidement en replongeant dans son casier :

— Tu as réussi à me retrouver ?

— Oui, même si tu n'as plus de griffes et que tu as des lunettes.

— Je crois par contre que tu as perdu le défi. Tu n'as pas réussi à m'attraper à la soirée. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Ellana Caldin ne se laisse pas avoir facilement.

Matt fit glisser son sac devant lui et fouilla dedans.

— Tu es sûre ? Parce que moi, je pense que si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée, je n'aurais pas pu prendre cette photo.

L'adolescent tendit un cliché à la jeune fille qui le prit pour l'examiner. Entre deux groupes de jeunes, on pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette qui se faufilait dans la foule.

— Pas mal, admit-elle. Mais tu aurais pu faire mieux, je pense. Il paraît que tu es un bon photographe.

Matt soupira.

— Vous n'êtes jamais satisfaites, vous les filles.

Le garçon fouilla de nouveau dans son sac et en tira une nouvelle photo.

— Et celle-là, elle est mieux ?

On pouvait voir Louane près du buffet, en train de se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

— J'en ai une autre. Là, tu esquives un Superman qui essayait de t'entraîner pour danser. Tiens, et ici, tu as retrouvé ta sœur. Enfin, je suppose que c'est elle, vu comment vous vous ressemblez. Très joli, son costume de joueuse de baseball, au passage. Et là, tu montes à l'étage et tu redescends … Voilà, sur cette photo, tu redescends cinq minutes plus tard.

Matt sortit encore une poignée de clichés.

— Tu es partie récupérer ta sœur qui était en train de discuter avec un Harry Potter assez mal imité. Vous êtes allées remercier Lydia pour sa fête et vous êtes … Ici, vous êtes allées rejoindre votre père qui vous attendait devant la maison.

Louane haussa un sourcil en se voyant assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de son père pendant qu'elle mettait sa ceinture de sécurité.

— J'ai d'autres clichés sur mon ordinateur, mais je ne les ai pas tous imprimés. Je pourrais toujours te les envoyer par mail, si tu n'es pas encore convaincue.

— Non, ça ira, rigola doucement la jeune fille. Je m'excuse. Tu m'as bien eue. Je ne suis vraiment pas digne de mon déguisement d'Ellana Caldin. Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue !

— Pour ta défense, il faut préciser que je ne suis pas mauvais, comme paparazzi.

L'adolescente fit la moue et lui tendit ses clichés.

— Non, garde-les, lui dit Matt.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec des photos de moi ?

— Tu n'as qu'à les donner à une personne qui compte pour toi. Ton père, ta sœur ou ton copain.

Louane hocha lentement la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de ranger les images dans son casier et de le refermer.

— Merci. On se voit en littérature.

— A tout à l'heure, la salua l'adolescent tandis que la jeune fille s'éloigner.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire un signe de la main avant de tourner dans un couloir. Le photographe se mordit la lèvre, fier de son coup, et se décida à rejoindre sa salle de classe.

# #

Lydia gara sa voiture devant chez elle et contempla d'un air désappointé la pluie fine qui tombait. Le temps l'avait découragée de rester sur les gradins pour encourager Jackson. De toute façon, ni Allison, ni Erica n'avait accepté de l'accompagner, ses deux amies ne souhaitant pas rester deux heures assise dehors à se faire tremper. Et il était hors de question que la rousse poireaute toute seule à observer les exploits sportifs de son petit ami !

La jeune fille se recoiffa dans son rétro et fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir vu une ombre passer derrière sa voiture. Les sens en alerte, le cœur s'accélérant, elle appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de verrouiller toutes les portes.

Lydia se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer et l'adolescente tendit le bras pour fouiller dans son sac à main, sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux. Elle en extirpa son portable et une bombe au poivre et plissa les yeux pour examiner la cour.

Aucun mouvement. Aucun signe de vie. Et pourtant, cette impression d'être observée.

La rousse fit glisser son doigt sur son écran de mobile et sélectionna un numéro préenregistré. Celui de Derek. Prête à appuyer sur la touche d'appel, elle lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Et sursauta lorsqu'une main vint cogner contre son carreau.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri avant de se rendre compte que c'était son père qui se situait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

— Lydia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

La voix de Mr Martin était étouffée à cause de la fenêtre et la jeune fille mit plusieurs instants à calmer son cœur affolé qui cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

— C'est toi ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Tu me fais peur, à surgir comme ça !

— J'estime avoir encore le droit de me balader dans mon propre jardin ! s'offusqua son père.

— Mais j'étais plongée dans mes pensées et tu m'as surprise !

La rousse se détacha et attrapa son sac à main avant de sortir de la voiture.

— La prochaine fois que tu décideras de venir frapper contre mon carreau, préviens-moi à l'avance, que je me prépare à avoir peur, persifla l'adolescente.

— Charmant accueil, grommela Mr Martin en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Lydia se retourna pour scruter la rue avant de le suivre. Il y avait beau ne pas avoir un chat dehors, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être observée. Et c'était une sensation très désagréable.

# #

Stiles était en train de faire un exercice de mathématiques devant un feuilleton. Normalement, il aurait dû être en plein entraînement de crosse, ou plutôt, en train de se les cailler sur le banc de touche avec Matt pendant que le coach Finstock entraînait les joueurs de première ligne, mais avec son bras en écharpe, il était dispensé de ces séances.

Derek était donc venu le chercher à la fin des cours et l'avait ramené chez lui. Ils étaient restés un moment ensemble, goûtant et se câlinant sur le lit de l'adolescent, puis l'alpha était parti, le shérif ne devant pas tarder à arriver.

Stiles se rendit soudain compte que ça faisait un moment que Harris ne l'avait pas collé. A bien y réfléchir, le garçon réalisa que son professeur de chimie ne lui avait plus donné de retenue depuis son accident. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou Harris éprouvait-il de la compassion envers lui ?

Après tout, son accident avait été assez spectaculaire, même s'il s'en était bien sorti, et la rumeur avait dû grossir la réalité. Le professeur n'osait peut-être pas trop accabler son élève ? Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il était capable de ressentir des émotions, et que par conséquent, il possédait une âme.

Cette découverte rendit Stiles perplexe et il la nota dans un coin de sa feuille de math pour ne pas oublier d'en parler avec Scott le lendemain, en cours. L'adolescent aurait bien envoyé un message à son meilleur ami pour lui faire part de ses réflexions mais il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à tenir son portable d'une seule main. Et son IPhone avait plus d'une fois fait des vols planés dont il s'en était, pour l'instant, toujours miraculeusement sorti intact, alors qu'il tentait de rédiger un message.

Le garçon ne tenta donc pas d'écrire un texto sans sa main gauche. Surtout qu'il savait que ce sujet entraînerait une longue discussion entre Scott et lui, ce qui multiplierait les chances de faire tomber son téléphone et de le casser pour de bon cette fois. Ce qui signifiait aussi être privé de nouvelles de Derek. Une chose totalement impensable pour Stiles.

L'adolescent se reconcentra donc sur son exercice de mathématiques, relevant de temps en temps la tête pour regarder le feuilleton qui passait à la télé. Il entendit bientôt la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et salua son père.

— Bonsoir, p'pa !

— Salut, fiston ! lança le shérif en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, des sacs remplis de courses dans les bras.

Le garçon se leva et le rejoignit pour l'aider à ranger ses achats.

— Ca a été ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. C'est assez calme en ce moment. On a pas mal de vols et d'infraction au code de la route. Mais je préfère nettement ça à des histoires de meurtres, même si je ne raffole pas de la paperasse.

— Tu sais, j'étais en train de réfléchir, et je me suis souvenu que ça faisait quasiment un mois que je n'avais pas été collé par Harris. Je crois qu'il n'ose pas trop me punir pour rien, vu que j'ai eu un accident. En tout cas, faut fêter ça ! T'en penses quoi ?

— J'en pense que tu ne me dis pas tout, répondit platement le shérif en haussant les épaules.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

— Je t'assure que je n'ai pas été collé ! Et la dernière note que j'ai eu, c'était un B- en éco. J'avoue, je n'avais pas trop révisé, mais c'est pas une mauvaise note et puis, je serais plus sérieux pour mes examens de fin de semestre, je te le promets.

— Je ne parle pas de ton comportement au lycée, soupira son père. Je dois admettre que pour l'instant, tu as un comportement bien plus exemplaire que l'année dernière.

— Bin … Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ? s'étonna Stiles, qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Le shérif finit de ranger le sac dont il s'occupait avant de planter son regard dans celui de son fils.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas Scott qui vient te chercher le matin mais Derek Hale ?


	19. Chapitre 18

— Je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas Scott qui vient te chercher le matin mais Derek Hale ?

Stiles arrêta de respirer. L'adolescent avait l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Son père avait-il appris qu'il sortait avec l'alpha ? Est-ce que les filles qu'il avait rabrouées à la fête de Halloween était allé raconter à toute la ville que le fils du shérif sortait avec un garçon ? Ou alors, Scott avait-il commis une gaffe ? C'était tout à fait le genre de son meilleur ami de ne pas réussir à tenir sa langue et à lâcher une information qu'il aurait dû tenir secrète.

Devant son silence, l'adulte soupira :

— Pas la peine d'inventer une excuse. Je t'ai vu monter dans sa voiture, ce matin. Je passais devant la fenêtre alors que tu venais de sortir et j'ai jeté un œil dehors, par réflexe. Et j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le véhicule des McCall qui t'attendait devant la maison.

Stiles se détendit légèrement et recommença à respirer. Son père n'était au courant de rien. Aucune rumeur n'était parvenue à ses oreilles. Il avait simplement aperçu la Camaro le matin-même. Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

— Ah oui, non, mais, je réfléchissais parce que je croyais que c'était Scott qui m'avait emmené ce matin. Mais tu as raison, c'était Derek. La mère de Scott avait besoin de la voiture pour faire je sais pas trop quoi, inventa l'adolescent. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Derek de m'emmener. C'est pas la première fois, tu sais. C'est déjà arrivé avant.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? s'étonna le shérif, l'air suspicieux.

— Je croyais que tu voulais bien que je vois Derek. Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans des états pareils.

— Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste qu'au lieu de déranger ton… Ami … Tu aurais pu me dire que Scott ne pouvait pas passer te prendre, je t'aurais emmené au lycée, moi.

Stiles trouva que le mot « ami » pour désigner Derek sonnait bizarrement dans la bouche de son père mais il se garda de faire la moindre remarque sur ce sujet.

— Ouais, mais, ça ne le dérangeait pas et je ne voulais pas … T'embêter avec ça.

— Depuis quand emmener mon propre fils au lycée me dérange ? releva d'un ton narquois le shérif. Dis plutôt que tu avais honte que ce soit ton père qui te dépose.

— Mais non, papa, je te jure … soupira l'adolescent qui trouvait le sujet trop glissant. Oh, t'as acheté mes céréales préférées ! Merci !

Le père du garçon le fixa un moment avant d'accepter la diversion. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Stiles lui avait inventé un paquet de bobards pour cacher ses bêtises ou avait imaginé des excuses improbables pour justifier ses heures de colle. Mais depuis quelques temps, l'adolescent agissait assez bizarrement, comme s'il cachait un secret. Et étrangement, en ce moment, à chaque fois que le shérif arrivait à mettre le doigt sur un des mensonges de son fils, il était relié à Derek Hale.

L'adulte ne s'était jamais immiscé dans la vie privée de Stiles, persuadé que pour s'épanouir correctement, il avait besoin d'avoir son jardin secret, mais il nota dans un coin de sa tête de se pencher d'un peu plus près sur son amitié avec le jeune homme.

Juste pour être sûr qu'il n'embarquait pas son fils dans des histoires sordides.

# #

— Scott ? J'ai besoin de toi !

Stiles était au téléphone avec son meilleur ami et il avait une voix un peu paniquée.

— Euh, ouais, tu veux quoi ? demanda le loup garou.

— Tu peux venir me chercher en voiture pour aller au lycée demain ? C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

— A ce point ?

— Bon, j'exagère un peu, avoua Stiles. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes me chercher.

Scott soupira.

— Derek ne veut plus t'emmener au bahut ?

— C'est pas ça. Mais mon père m'a vu monter dans sa voiture ce matin et je lui ai fait croire que c'était exceptionnel. Je te parie que demain, il va regarder qui vient me chercher et je veux qu'il me voie partir avec toi.

— Ok … Ecoute, je demande à ma mère si je peux prendre la voiture et je te redis ça.

— Tu ne lui dis surtout pas pour Derek et moi, hein ? Si elle était au courant, elle pourrait en parler à mon père après !

Scott poussa un cri outré.

— Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je ne dis rien ! Je vais lui dire que … Que … Euh …

— Dis-lui que mon père ne peut pas m'emmener et que ça ne sera que cette fois, inventa Stiles en voyant que son meilleur ami ne trouvait pas d'excuses.

— Ouais, t'as raison, je vais dire ça ! Bon, je te rappelle !

Scott raccrocha et Stiles souffla. Il observa quelques instants son téléphone avant d'appeler Derek pour lui expliquer la situation et lui dire de ne pas venir le chercher le lendemain. L'alpha ronchonna un peu mais accepta, non sans avoir rappelé une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il faudrait bien que le shérif apprenne un jour où l'autre leur relation et que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

# #

Le lendemain, quand Stiles annonça à son père qu'il partait pour le lycée, le shérif se glissa discrètement à la fenêtre pour observer la rue dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il reconnut aussitôt la voiture des McCall, avec Scott installé au volant.

En soupirant, le père Stilinski regarda son fils s'installer à la place passager et le véhicule démarrer. Bien sûr que c'était le jeune McCall qui venait le chercher. Stiles avait prévu le coup. Et il ferait en sorte qu'on ne le voit plus monter dans la Camaro. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que le shérif éluciderait le mystère Hale. Il finit son café et se prépara pour aller au poste de police.

Pendant ce temps-là, Stiles se renfonçait contre le dossier de son siège du véhicule pour s'installer plus confortablement.

— Merci, vieux, je te revaudrais ça ! lança-t-il.

— Si tu pouvais trouver un moyen pour que j'aie des bonnes notes à mes examens sans que je révise de trop, je t'en serai reconnaissant à vie, soupira Scott.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

— Je pensais plutôt à te payer un hamburger ou quelque chose comme ça … Ca me paraissait être plus dans mes capacités actuelles …

# #

Le mois de novembre s'entama, amenant le froid en même temps que la promesse des examens de fin de semestre. Scott désespérait devant ses leçons. Le garçon commençait sérieusement à envisager d'arrêter de passer son temps de révision avec Allison à l'embrasser pour se concentrer sur les lacunes qu'il avait dans à peu près toutes les matières. Cette seconde activité lui semblait plus efficace que la première pour réussir ses contrôles.

Stiles fut l'un des seuls à être ravi de voir les premiers jours de novembre défiler. Lors de la deuxième semaine du onzième mois de l'année, il se rendit à l'hôpital pour une visite de contrôle. Après quelques examens, un médecin l'autorisa à retirer son écharpe en lui recommandant de ne pas trop forcer sur son épaule pendant quelques temps encore. L'adolescent faillit embrasser le docteur quand celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il pouvait également conduire, tant qu'il ne malmenait pas son bras.

En sautillant, le garçon avait rejoint Derek qui l'attendait sur le parking et avait babillé pendant tout le trajet sur son bonheur d'être enfin libéré de son écharpe. Il n'avait arrêté de parler que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir Hale et que l'alpha s'était jeté sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Stiles avait profité d'avoir retrouvé ses deux mains pour se jeter sur son téléphone et inonder ses amis de messages jusqu'à ce que son amoureux, agacé d'être mis de côté, ne lui vole son mobile et ne le menace de lui casser s'il continuait de s'en servir autant.

# #

Melissa s'appuya contre le mur et observa son fils assis devant son bureau, la joue posée contre sa main, un air désespéré sur le visage tandis qu'il fixait un exercice de chimie, le regard vide. L'infirmière finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Scott.

— Ca va, maman ? demanda l'adolescent en levant les yeux vers elle.

— Oui et toi ?

— Bof. Je ne comprends rien à la chimie mais bon … soupira le garçon.

— Tu as cinq minutes à accorder à ta mère ? demanda la femme en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils.

Scott se leva et vint s'installer à côté de l'infirmière, l'air un peu inquiet.

— Il n'y a rien de grave, j'espère ?

— Non, tout va bien. C'est juste que … commença Melissa.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de se lancer.

— J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. C'est avec un homme que je sors toutes les semaines, pas avec Carry.

La bouche de l'adolescent s'arrondit tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise.

— Oh … Je vois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Enfin, je veux dire … Tu passais toujours du temps dans la salle de bain pour te préparer et …

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être sûre que c'était une histoire sérieuse, expliqua l'infirmière.

— Je suis content pour toi, maman, assura Scott, même s'il se sentait un peu jaloux de voir entrer un inconnu dans la vie de sa mère. J'espère que celui-là, il saura te rendre heureuse. Parce que tu le mérites, maman.

Melissa eut un sourire attendri et attira son fils contre elle.

— Tu es adorable, mon chéri. Et tu resteras toujours le premier garçon dans mon cœur.

— J'espère bien ! s'écria l'adolescent. S'il essaie de me voler ma place, ton copain, j'lui casse la figure !

L'infirmière rigola avant d'embrasser le front de l'adolescent.

— Je vais te laisser réviser avant que tu ne partes à la clinique. J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas simple, ce que tu fais …

— C'est la chimie quoi … se plaignit Scott. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que Harris en fait exprès de nous faire étudier des trucs qui ne sont même pas au programme tellement c'est compliqué.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusque-là … déclara Melissa en ébouriffant les cheveux de Scott.

— Ne le défends pas ! Je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien à quel point il est démoniaque …

L'infirmière se leva avec une moue dubitative.

— N'exagère pas non plus, mon chéri.

Scott retourna s'installer derrière son bureau en ronchonnant qu'il n'exagérait rien du tout et que son professeur était un vrai démon. Melissa sourit en le voyant bougonner.

— Au fait, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire un dîner, pour inviter Peter et te le présenter.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, peu ravi à l'idée de rencontrer le rencard de sa mère, mais acquiesça quand même :

— Ok. Tu me diras quand tu veux qu'on fasse ça. J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance, se força-t-il à ajouter.

L'infirmière fit une petite grimace.

— Tu le connais déjà, en fait. Tu te rappelles de ce représentant pharmaceutique qui était venu me chercher à la maison une fois ? Il a repris contact avec moi et voilà …

Comme son fils ne réagissait pas, Melissa s'éloigna dans le couloir sans rien ajouter de plus. Scott, quand à lui, serra tellement fort son stylo bille dans sa main qu'il le cassa en deux. L'adolescent se rappelait parfaitement de ce prétendu représentant pharmaceutique. Et se demandait comment il avait pour ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt.

Une chose était certaine. Il n'était pas du tout ravi de savoir que c'était Peter Hale qui sortait avec sa mère.

# #

Matt était en train de se balader sur l'album de photos qu'il avait mis en ligne pour lire les commentaires que les internautes avaient postés. Le garçon revit avec émotion les clichés qu'il avait postés à ses débuts. Il avait désormais pas mal de fans, même s'ils étaient pour la majorité des inconnus.

Tout le monde au lycée connaissait sa passion pour la photographie, mais il n'était pas très populaire, alors ses camarades de classe ne prenaient pas la peine de visiter sa page. Ou tout du moins, ne lui laissait pas leurs avis.

L'adolescent avait également envoyé quelques clichés à Lydia par mail, qu'elle s'était empressée de poster sur les réseaux sociaux en vantant les merveilleux moments que chacun avait pu passer durant la fête qu'elle avait organisée. La jeune fille avait aussitôt été ensevelie de commentaires la félicitant pour les superbes photos mises en ligne alors que personne n'avait pris la peine de complimenter le photographe.

En soupirant, Matt cliqua sur le lien qui l'emmènerait directement à la page regroupant les photos de la fête de Halloween. L'adolescent les consulta rapidement et s'attarda sur celle où Louane était de dos, la tête tournée vers la droite, les mains sur les hanches, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Un commentaire attira son attention.

« Ellana Caldin : Lorsque l'ombre t'est refusée, choisis la lumière puisque être visible est souvent le meilleur moyen de ne pas être vu1. Manque de chance pour moi. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui voit aussi bien dans l'ombre que dans la lumière. »

Le photographe sourit tout seul devant son écran. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de répondre aux messages que lui laissaient les internautes. Déjà, la plupart du temps, on lui disait seulement « Joli » ou « Trop beau », ce à quoi l'adolescent ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre à part « merci ». Pourtant, cette fois, il cliqua sur le pseudo pour atteindre la messagerie privée.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, chercha quoi répondre, de préférence, une phrase bien tournée, mais ne trouva rien à son goût. Matt poussa encore un soupir. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne répondait jamais aux commentaires. L'adolescent n'était pas très doué avec les mots, même quand il avait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Le garçon avisa soudain un icône qui permettait de joindre un fichier à son message. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. Il savait comment répondre.

# #

Lorsque Louane se connecta sur sa messagerie, elle constata qu'elle avait un message privé. La jeune fille suivit le lien proposé dans son mail et découvrit la réponse que Matt lui avait envoyée.

La photo d'un oiseau blanc traversant un ciel d'un bleu pur était affichée en grand, suivie de la légende « Désolé, j'aime bien prendre en photo tout ce qui est libre. Et Ellana Caldin est quelqu'un de libre, d'après ce que tu m'en as dit ».

L'adolescent éclata de rire, aussi surprise que ravie.

— Tu rigoles toute seule, toi, maintenant ?

Louane sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à une fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et une frange tombait devant ses yeux couleur chocolat.

— Euh … On m'a envoyé un message drôle, expliqua l'adolescent en désignant son écran d'ordinateur d'un geste vague.

— Pas la peine de te justifier, se moqua la fille. Je te taquinais. Tu viens ? On nous attend en bas pour mettre la table.

— J'arrive, juste une minute.

— Ne tarde pas, ça va encore gueuler sinon.

— Ouais, j'arrive dans une minute, promis, Hana.

La fille haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « moi, je te préviens juste » et disparut du champ de vision de Louane. La jeune fille tapa rapidement sur son clavier une réponse pour Matt.

« Si j'étais vraiment libre, je n'irais pas en chimie. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas Ellana et je suis obligée d'aller en cours. On se voit demain ».

L'adolescent se leva ensuite et descendit rejoindre sa sœur au rez-de-chaussée.

# #

Peter était en train de comparer deux marques de cookies. L'une était bien moins chère que l'autre mais la photo affichée sur le premier paquet avait l'air moins appétissante. Le loup garou hésitait, ne sachant lequel choisir, quand une tape sur le bras lui fit tourner la tête pour découvrir le sourire d'Allison.

— Tiens, salut !

— Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi qui faisais les courses, s'étonna la jeune fille. Je voyais plutôt Derek dans ce rôle …

— J'aime bien choisir ce que je mange et comme Derek se fiche un peu de ce que je mets dans le frigo tant que c'est comestible … Mais on se partage quand même les tâches, assura Peter.

— Tu fais les courses et il les range ? supposa l'adolescente.

— Pas vraiment, grimaça le loup garou. Je fais les courses et il me passe sa carte de crédit pour que je les paye.

La brune s'esclaffa. Peter ne changerait décidément jamais. Alors qu'elle allait poursuivre la conversation, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle se retourna. Chris Argent était derrière elle et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

— Je crois qu'on n'a plus de shampooing à la maison. Tu veux bien aller en chercher, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il à sa fille.

— Si, j'en ai encore, je viens à peine d'entamer la bouteille, protesta l'adolescente.

— Toi, peut-être, mais moi non, insista son père. Allez, va en chercher. S'il te plaît.

Allison fronça les sourcils mais ne protesta pas et s'éloigna dans une allée. Le chasseur et le loup garou restèrent face à face, se toisant sans rien dire.

— Ca faisait longtemps, grinça Peter.

— Pas assez à mon goût, répliqua Chris. Tu es bien trop souvent dans mes jambes en ce moment.

— Pourquoi ce serait moi qui serait dans tes jambes et pas le contraire ? s'insurgea le loup garou.

Le chasseur lui lança un regard froid avant de déclarer :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui te harcèle au téléphone.

Chris plissa les yeux.

— Et au cas où je ne me serais pas bien fait comprendre, je vais te le répéter une bonne fois pour toutes. Arrête de m'appeler. Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir ton ami. Oublie le passé et fous-moi la paix.

Le chasseur contourna Peter, le bousculant au passage, et retourna faire ses achats, laissant le loup garou avec ses deux paquets de cookie, un air énervé sur le visage.

Appuyée contre un rayonnage, sourcils froncés, Allison réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

# #

Derek déposa Stiles trois maisons avant le domicile Stilinski. L'adolescent ne voulait pas que l'alpha se gare devant chez lui, au cas où son père serait rentré et ne regarde par la fenêtre. Il se félicita en voyant la voiture de fonction stationnée et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

— Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il. Et avec mes deux bras !

— Mon calvaire prend fin, se moqua le shérif depuis le salon.

Le garçon vient rejoindre son père qui remplissait des papiers.

— Besoin d'aide ? demanda Stiles, toujours intéressé pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires de la police.

— Non merci, ça va aller. Tu avais du courrier, au fait. Je l'ai posé sur ton bureau.

L'adolescent se releva d'un bond, ce qui attira le regard de son père.

— Pressé d'aller lire ta lettre ? Une petite copine secrète peut-être ?

— Euh … Pas … Pas du tout ! s'empressa de dire le garçon. Aucun rapport avec la lettre. C'est juste que je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un devoir de chimie à rendre pour demain et je ne l'ai pas fini.

— Je croyais que tu révisais avec Scott … fit le shérif. Vous avez encore passé l'après-midi à jouer à la console ?

— Non, non, on a révisé, mentit Stiles. Mais tu sais, Scott a tellement de retard sur le programme … Faut tout reprendre depuis le début ! Bref, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite si je veux ne pas y passer ma soirée. A tout à l'heure p'pa !

L'adolescent se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre et se jeta sur l'enveloppe blanche posée devant son ordinateur. Il la déchira mais regretta aussitôt d'avoir lu ce qui était écrit sur la feuille à l'aide de lettres découpées dans un magazine et collées les unes à côté des autres.

Stiles laissa tomber le papier et recula jusqu'à son lit. Les images de son accident lui revinrent par flash en mémoire, lui arrachant un frisson. Le 4x4 noir. Le choc. La Jeep tournant plusieurs fois sur elle. Le trottoir qui arrête sa course. Et plus rien. Le noir. Le néant.

D'une main tremblante, il souleva sa couette et se glissa dessous, la rabattant au-dessus de lui, comme si c'était une coquille protectrice qui empêcherait le malheur de l'approcher. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, espérant échapper aux mots qu'il avait lus, oublier toute cette histoire de menace, et il se recroquevilla sur lui, effrayé, la respiration saccadée.

La phrase, tenace, restait accrochée devant ses yeux, refusant de le laisser tranquille, résonnant comme un avertissement funeste.

« Ton épaule tiendra-t-elle le choc la prochaine fois ? »

1 Citation de Pierre Bottero


	20. Chapitre 19

La meute était réunie au manoir Hale. Même Danny et Matt étaient là. Derek avait jugé que la situation était trop grave pour qu'ils ne soient pas mis au courant. Il ne manquait qu'Allison et Scott. La première avait prévenu qu'elle aurait un peu de retard, aidant son père pour les tâches ménagères, le second était à la clinique vétérinaire pour y travailler.

L'alpha avait jugé qu'ils pourraient prendre la réunion en cours de route, l'affaire ayant pris des mesures trop importantes pour être ignorées. Il observa ceux qui lui faisaient face. Jackson était installé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Lydia à côté de lui, confortablement calée contre un coussin. Erica était assise au milieu, Stiles à sa gauche. Isaac avait réussi à chiper le fauteuil avant que quiconque ne le prenne et avait attiré Danny sur ses genoux. Un coussin sous les fesses, le dos contre le devant du canapé, Matt était près de Stiles. Peter se tenait debout, sourcils froncés, bras croisés, comme s'il réfléchissait déjà au problème que son neveu allait leur exposer.

Derek inspira profondément avant de commencer à leur parler des messages anonymes que son amoureux recevait depuis le mois d'août. Il leur détailla le contenu des lettres avant de les tendre à son oncle pour qu'il les lise et les fasse passer aux autres. Peter tendit la main mais Isaac le stoppa.

— Il serait peut-être mieux qu'on évite de trop les toucher. Il pourrait y avoir une odeur à sentir et si on s'amuse à tous toucher les feuilles, on risque d'éliminer un indice précieux.

— Tu penses vraiment que l'expéditeur aurait pris le risque de laisser traîner son odeur sur les lettres ? releva Jackson, dubitatif.

— Il n'est peut-être pas au courant que Stiles a des amis loups garous, répondit le loup garou frisé en haussant les épaules.

— Tu me prends pour un idiot ? grogna Derek. J'ai déjà essayé de déceler une odeur, mais rien de vraiment concluant.

— En plus, un tas de monde a dû toucher les enveloppes, ajouta Peter. Les gens qui travaillent dans les centres de tris, le facteur, le père de Stiles, Stiles lui-même, Derek … Impossible de se servir des odeurs comme indice, que notre corbeau soit au courant pour nous ou pas.

Le courrier commença à passer de main en main. Comme Matt fronçait les sourcils en comparant deux enveloppes, l'alpha l'interpella :

— Quelque chose t'intrigue ?

— J'étais en train de regarder le cachet de la poste et c'est marqué sur les deux enveloppes qu'elles ont été envoyées depuis Beacon Hills.

— Sur les autres aussi, confirma Peter.

— Parfait ! Ça veut donc dire que notre corbeau habite à Beacon Hills ! s'exclama Jackson.

— Pas du tout, le rabroua Lydia d'un air agacé. Ça veut simplement dire qu'il habite dans les environs de Beacon Hills. Il n'est pas assez bête pour donner sa localisation aussi facilement.

— Pourquoi il n'a pas envoyé les lettres depuis plusieurs villes, pour brouiller les pistes, dans ce cas ? demanda son petit ami.

La jeune rousse soupira, comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente et qu'elle estimait perdre son temps en expliquant une chose aussi claire.

— Parce que s'il s'était amusé à vadrouiller dans différents patelins pour poster ses lettres, on aurait pu réduire notre périmètre de recherche en fonction des lieux à partir desquels il aurait envoyé le courrier. Là, on sait juste qu'il n'est pas trop loin de Beacon Hills. Et encore, il peut très bien habiter à deux jours de route de la ville et faire le trajet juste pour envoyer les lettres.

— Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent avec qui parler ! s'enthousiasma Peter en faisant un geste de la main vers Lydia.

Danny se racla la gorge et osa dire à voix haute ce que chacun craignait en son for intérieur.

— Et si c'était la tante de Stiles qui faisait tout ça ?

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Derek croisa les bras devant lui avant de répondre:

— Je ne pense pas. Chris Argent m'a encore confirmé tout à l'heure qu'elle était toujours en détention.

— Et alors ? Elle a déjà réussi à nous avoir une fois, lança Erica, le visage fermé. Et personne n'avait rien vu venir. Elle serait capable de réussir à remonter un coup pour nous attraper tous, même emprisonnée.

— Ce n'est pas son mode opératoire, intervint Lydia. Elle aime agir dans l'ombre, regarder ses victimes s'épanouir avant de les faucher à l'apogée de leur bonheur, les voir se tortiller de peur à ses pieds. Ça ne lui apporterait aucun plaisir d'envoyer des lettres de menace alors qu'elle ne peut pas voir l'effet qu'elles produisent sur ses victimes.

— Est-ce que j'ai déjà évoqué le fait que je trouvais cette demoiselle très intelligente ? s'enquit Peter.

La rousse fit semblant de ne pas être sensible au compliment, mais son visage trahissait sa fierté. Personne d'autre, à part Jackson qui fusilla le loup garou du regard, ne prit la peine de relever ses propos.

— La tante de Stiles est une psychopathe, déclara Isaac. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez, mais ma jambe peut témoigner. Elle a un réel pète au casque et franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait décidé de trouver une nouvelle manière de nous foutre les jetons.

— Au contraire ! rétorqua Lydia. Les psychopathes ne changent pas de mode opératoire. Leur façon de tuer ou de torturer leurs victimes est liée à un traumatisme personnel, souvent survenu lors de leur enfance. Ça représente quelque chose de fort pour eux, un évènement marquant. Il n'en change pas comme ça.

— On avait un agent du FBI avec nous et on l'ignorait, railla Jackson.

Sa petite amie lui décocha un regard glacial.

— Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à ce que je fais, tu regarderais des séries policières avec moi, et tu te ferais remarquer pour ta pertinence, pas pour tes commentaires désobligeants.

Les deux amoureux se toisèrent avant de tourner ostensiblement la tête du côté opposé. Personne dans la meute ne s'émut. Chacun était occupé à réfléchir et la situation était trop grave pour s'apitoyer sur une dispute du couple. De toute façon, c'était le mode de communication bien personnel de Jackson et Lydia.

— En fait, tout serait plus simple si on en savait un peu plus sur cette Keyra … commença Isaac.

Les têtes convergèrent vers Stiles, qui se renfrogna.

— Comptez pas sur moi pour vous en parler, j'ai découvert son existence en même temps que vous, ronchonna-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

— Tu pourrais quand même aborder le sujet avec ton père … insista le loup garou frisé.

— Si tu savais le nombre de sujet que Stiles n'aborde pas avec son père ! railla Derek.

L'adolescent se rembrunit, sourcils froncés.

— C'est vrai que c'est un super sujet de conversation ! cracha-t-il. Salut, papa, ta journée s'est bien passée ? Moi, nickel. Oh, j'ai juste une question. Parce que tu vois, je reçois des lettres de menaces et je me demandais si ce n'était pas ma tante qui m'en envoyait ! … Comment je connais ma tante ? Mais je t'ai pas raconté ? Quel fils indigne ! Elle a séquestré mes amis et a manqué tous nous tuer au cours du mois de juillet. Ah oui, parce que le concours que j'avais gagné, il était truqué, en fait, elle voulait juste rassembler tous mes potes pour les tuer tous ensemble. … Pourquoi les tuer ? Mais parce que la moitié d'entre eux sont des loups garous ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit non plus, ça ? Dis donc, je t'en fais des cachoteries … Hé, j'ai un scoop pour toi, au fait. C'est ma super tata Keyra qui a tué maman, en sabotant sa voiture. Oh et tant que je suis dans les révélations époustouflantes, je suis gay et je sors avec le chef de mes copains loups garous, tu sais, le petit délinquant qu'on avait fait arrêté, l'année dernière, Scott et moi. Ouais, Derek Hale, c'est ça. Bon pour en revenir à ma question de départ, tu penses que tata Keyra voudrait me faire du mal ?

Un silence embarrassé suivit la longue tirade du garçon.

— Je … Je ne pensais pas lui demander ça en ces termes … finit par grimacer Isaac en se serrant contre Danny.

— Peu importe comment j'aborderais le sujet, répondit sèchement Stiles. Ça en arrivera toujours au même point. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec lui et je n'ai pas envie d'en apprendre plus sur ma tante, parce que moins j'en saurais, mieux je me porterai !

Plus personne n'osait parler et l'adolescent sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il fixa le parquet, tenta de les refouler, refusant de pleurer devant ses amis.

Derek vint s'accroupir devant lui et lui glissa doucement une main sous le menton pour lui relever la tête. Le regard vert qu'il lui adressa était si plein de tendresse que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se jeter à son cou pour enfouir son nez dans le creux de son épaule. L'alpha détestait qu'ils se montrent proches devant les autres mais tant pis. Même s'il essayait de le repousser, le garçon ne céderait pas et resterait accroché à lui.

Mais le loup garou ne broncha pas. Il ne fit même pas mine de le repousser. Au contraire, le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de son amoureux, comme pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

— Pardon … lui chuchota-t-il près de l'oreille.

Le reste de la meute n'osait pas émettre le moindre bruit, de peur de ramener Derek à la réalité et de casser ce moment d'intimité. Même Jackson ne s'aventura pas à faire une remarque.

Allison arriva soudainement dans le salon, brisant le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

— Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard et … J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

La jeune fille observa ses amis d'un air perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était silencieux alors que le manoir Hale aurait dû être en effervescence. De ce qu'elle avait compris, la réunion avait lieu pour traiter un sujet assez grave. Derek s'était un peu reculé mais restait toujours près de son amoureux.

— Un peu, oui. On était en train de parler des lettres de menaces que Stiles reçoit et on pesait le pour et le contre afin de savoir si sa tante Keyra pouvait être l'expéditeur de ces lettres, résuma Peter.

— Oh. Je vois … souffla l'adolescente.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un signe de la main au loup garou.

— Et si on laissait les autres réfléchir à ça un moment ? J'ai un truc à te demander et c'est assez urgent.

— A moi ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Peter, surpris.

— Oui, à toi. Allez, viens, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Le lycanthrope suivit la jeune fille hors de la pièce, sous les regards étonnés de leurs amis. Allison l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine.

— Je te rappelle que ça ne sert à rien de venir ici pour garder notre conversation secrète. Les loups vont tous tendre l'oreille pour nous épier.

— S'ils ont envie de perdre du temps avec nous plutôt que d'aider Stiles à trouver la personne qui lui envoie des menaces, c'est leur problème, répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

Peter haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras dans son dos.

— Soit. Que voulais-tu me dire qui nécessite qu'on aille dans cette cuisine pour en parler ?

Allison se mordit la lèvre puis se lança.

— D'où est-ce que tu connais mon père ?

Le loup garou resta un instant stoïque, puis un sourire forcé se dessina sur son visage.

— Tu n'es pas allée chercher du shampooing quand Chris te l'a demandé, hein ?

— Si. Mais avant, je suis restée pour écouter ce que vous vous disiez. Mon père n'a pas l'habitude d'arrêter les gens dans les magasins pour papoter avec eux. Encore moins quand les gens en question sont censés être ses ennemis.

Peter se passa une main sur le visage.

— Ecoute, je ne sais pas si je … Je pense que tu devrais poser la question à ton père.

— J'ai déjà essayé mais il s'est fermé hermétiquement. Il ne m'a même pas engueulé pour avoir écouté votre conversation. C'est pour te dire qu'il ne veut absolument pas en entendre parler. C'est pour ça que ça m'intrigue tant. Je sais que toi, tu voudras bien m'expliquer. J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant. Je n'en peux plus des secrets de famille qui aboutissent immanquablement à la mort d'un de mes proches.

Le loup garou savait qu'il devait se taire. Chris lui en voudrait terriblement s'il commençait à dévoiler leur passé. Mais d'un autre côté, Allison pourrait lui permettre de renouer plus facilement avec le chasseur si elle connaissait la vérité.

Alors que le lycanthrope ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à raconter, un cri le stoppa net dans son élan :

— Peeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Je vais te tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

# #

Tandis que Derek et Stiles étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, Jackson et Isaac se concentraient pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'Allison avait à dire à Peter. Lydia, agacée de ne pas disposer de l'ouïe fine des lycanthropes, se tourna vers Erica pour qu'elle lui répète ce qu'elle entendait, mais la jeune fille haussa les épaules :

— On n'écoute pas les conversations de ses amies comme ça. Elle nous en parlera après si elle veut.

La rousse fronça les sourcils, déçue, et se tourna vers son copain, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il concède à lui révéler ce qu'il avait réussi à capter.

— Allison demande à Peter d'où il connaît son père. Apparemment, elle a surpris une discussion entre lui et Chris.

— Et ?

— Si tu ne me laisses pas écouter, je ne pourrais pas te dire la suite ! grogna Jackson en se reconcentrant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter la meute, trop occupée à surveiller la cuisine pour réaliser que quelqu'un approchait du manoir. La voix de Scott ne tarda pas à s'élever :

— Peeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Je vais te tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

Derek se redressa aussitôt et après un instant de flottement, tous les occupants du salon se précipitèrent dans la cuisine.

Allison avait reculé contre un mur, les mains contre le cœur. Scott s'était partiellement transformé en loup garou sous le coup de la colère, ses joues recouvertes de poils, ses yeux jaunes brillants de haine, ses crocs pointant hors de sa bouche. Il avait sauté par-dessus le plan de travail au centre de la pièce et avait tenté d'attraper Peter. Mais le loup garou avait esquivé son attaque et avait prudemment reculé derrière la table de la cuisine, de façon à imposer une certaine distance entre lui et Scott.

L'adolescent s'était saisi d'un couteau qui traînait près de l'évier et l'avait envoyé droit sur l'autre bêta. Peter s'était baissé pour éviter le couvert et Scott avait bondi sur le plan de travail, près à tomber sur son adversaire, griffes sorties pour lui planter dans le dos.

— Arrête ! hurla Allison.

Mais son petit ami ne l'écouta pas. Il sauta sur Peter mais ce dernier l'esquiva en roulant sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement pour faire face à la prochaine attaque de l'adolescent. Au moment où le garçon s'élançait pour passer par-dessus le plan de travail central, quatre bras l'attrapèrent par la taille pour le retenir.

— Lâchez moi ! ordonna le garçon.

Ni Isaac, ni Jackson ne lui obéirent.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de saccager ma cuisine, je serai ravi, déclara platement Derek en allant rejoindre son oncle. A moins que tu aies les moyens de m'en repayer une neuve. Ou de réparer les dégâts que tu feras.

— Il couche avec ma mère ! s'écria Scott en postillonnant.

Une dizaine de regards étonnés se posèrent sur Peter, qui eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné.

— Tu te fais des idées, mon pauvre, soupira-t-il.

— Ma mère m'a tout raconté ! cracha l'adolescent. Elle m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines !

— Ah … grinça le loup garou. Bon et bien, d'accord, on se voit …

— Espèce de salaud ! Je vais te faire la peau ! Je t'avais interdit de toucher à ma mère !

— Mais je n'y ai pas encore touché ! se défendit Peter. Je l'ai juste embrassé une fois. Ou peut-être deux. Mais on n'est pas encore passé à la vitesse supérieure …

— Et ça n'arrivera jamais, parce que je vais te démolir ta sale tête si tu oses sortir encore une fois avec elle. Tu ne la mérites pas !

Le lycanthrope plissa les yeux et serra les poings.

— Vous savez quoi ? En fait, vous me gavez tous avec vos histoires ! J'ai trente-six ans, j'estime que je peux faire ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de sortir avec Melissa, je sortirai avec Melissa. Si j'ai envie d'avoir des secrets avec Chris, j'aurais des secrets avec Chris. Si je veux vous emmerder, je vous emmerde. Tous. Voilà !

Peter quitta la cuisine d'un pas rageur, bousculant Danny et Matt au passage et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Derek soupira avant de se tourner vers Scott, qui ne décolérait pas.

— Merci d'avoir fâché une des meilleures têtes pensantes de la meute. On va certainement bien avancer en se vexant les uns et les autres.

— C'est de sa faute ! grogna le bêta. Il n'a qu'à pas s'approcher de ma mère et tout ira pour le mieux !

— Je pense que ta mère est assez grande pour décider de ces fréquentations, se moqua l'alpha. J'aurais pas mal de choses à te dire sur ce sujet, mais j'ai un problème un peu plus urgent que ta jalousie à m'occuper, donc je propose qu'on retourne discuter de Stiles et de ces lettres plutôt que de rester planter dans la cuisine à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant que tu te plains de mon oncle.

La meute repartit lentement vers le salon. Scott se dégagea d'un mouvement sec de l'emprise de Jackson et Isaac et partit bouder derrière le canapé. Allison alla s'installer à l'ancienne place de Stiles. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à s'asseoir par terre quand la main de Derek se glissa contre la sienne pour le tirer vers lui. Même si l'alpha garda son visage fermé, il passa un bras dans le dos de son amoureux pendant qu'il observait ses bêtas.

Stiles aurait bien aimé avoir un bisou, même juste sur le front, mais il n'osa pas le réclamer. Que le jeune homme le prenne dans ses bras devant les autres était un exploit et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Derek résuma brièvement la situation pendant que Lydia montrait aux deux nouveaux arrivants les lettres anonymes reçues par Stiles.

— Bon, je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de se casser la tête plus longtemps sur l'identité de ce mystérieux corbeau. Nous n'avons pas assez d'indices pour découvrir qui il, ou elle, est …

— Ou eux, souligna Isaac.

L'alpha hocha la tête et poursuivit.

— Nous n'allons toutefois pas prendre ces menaces à la légère. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance. Et pas seulement autour de Stiles. Nous sommes tous aussi vulnérables. Qui nous dit que le corbeau ne va pas essayer de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous pour faire du mal à Stiles ? Les humains sont bien entendus encore plus fragiles que nous, les loups, mais je vous rappelle que cet été, nos griffes ne nous ont servis à rien face aux hommes de Keyra.

Le jeune homme fit une pause, le temps de rassembler ses idées.

— Je ne peux pas vous surveiller tous, mais je compte sur vous pour rester soudés et prendre soin les uns des autres. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas tous forcément très bien, mais la survie de notre meute dépend de notre cohésion et du bien-être de chacun de ses membres. Evitez de sortir le soir et surtout, essayez de rester le plus souvent en groupe de deux ou trois. Vous serez plus fort à plusieurs que tous seuls, surtout les humains.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête.

— N'hésitez pas à partager vos craintes, insista Derek. Ne pensez pas que vous vous faîtes des idées. Vous êtes peut-être réellement observés ou suivis. Je préfère que vous m'appeliez à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit pour rien plutôt qu'il ne vous arrive malheur. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas ça pour que vous vous mettiez à avoir peur de tout et de rien. Je veux juste que vous soyez vigilants, autant pour vous que pour les autres. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Une nouvelle fois, la meute acquiesça. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer, chacun rentrant chez soi, les idées un peu moroses et le moral en berne. Au lieu d'apaiser les inquiétudes, la réunion les avait intensifiées et chaque adolescent n'était pas très rassuré.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre la suite des événements.

# #

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Derek observait Stiles qui descendait les marches du perron.

— Non, ça va aller. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à rentrer.

— Tu es le principal concerné par les nouvelles mesures de sécurité qu'on a pris, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de les appliquer, ironisa l'alpha.

— Ce n'est pas ça … soupira l'adolescent. Mais si tu viens jusqu'à chez moi, tu vas devoir rentrer tout seul, ce qui équivaudrait à enfreindre de la même façon les règles de sécurité. De toute façon, il ne fait pas encore tout à fait nuit. Et je suis en voiture.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'être dans ta Jeep va empêcher ton agresseur de s'en prendre à toi ?

Stiles grimaça.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler mon accident, j'en fais encore des cauchemars.

— Excuse-moi …

L'adolescent lança un regard attendri à son amoureux.

— Merci de m'avoir pris dans tes bras aujourd'hui, alors qu'il y avait les autres.

— Pas de quoi … marmonna le loup garou. Il faut bien que je m'habitue au regard des autres …

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette déclaration étrange. Mais avant qu'il ait pu demander plus d'explications, Derek lui fit signe de rejoindre sa voiture.

— Dépêche-toi de partir. Et je veux que tu m'envoies un texto dès que tu es chez toi, pour être sûr que tu es bien arrivé à destination.

— Promis ! Je t'aime !

Stiles s'installa sur le siège conducteur de sa Jeep, démarra le contact et après avoir fait un dernier signe de main à son amoureux, il quitta le manoir Hale.


	21. Chapitre 20

Le mois de novembre tirait doucement vers sa fin, rapprochant lentement mais sûrement la promesse des examens de fin de semestre. Scott était passablement stressé et la semaine s'annonçait terrible, avec l'approche de la pleine lune.

L'adolescent n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses bulletins scolaires, se contentant de vivre sur ses maigres acquis et d'obtenir tout juste la moyenne. Toutefois, depuis l'année dernière, il s'était trouvé une raison pour améliorer ses résultats : Allison.

Le garçon craignait d'être obligé de redoubler s'il n'obtenait pas d'assez bonnes notes et de rester coincé à Beacon Hills pendant que sa copine partirait à la fac dans une autre ville, où elle pourrait se trouver un nouveau petit-ami, plus intéressant que son redoublant de loup garou. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée et il se forçait à travailler tous les soirs ses cours, afin d'engranger le plus d'informations possibles.

De plus, Scott avait l'impression que plus les jours passaient, plus les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient. Le premier match important de la saison se profilait et le coach Finstock lui imposait de participer à tous les entraînements, vu qu'il était l'un de ses meilleurs joueurs, ce qui réduisait son temps de révision. Les lettres de menace que recevait Stiles l'inquiétaient également, car il ne voyait pas vraiment qui pouvait en vouloir à son meilleur ami. Chris Argent certifiait que Keyra était sous contrôle et qu'elle ne voyait personne. Stiles n'étant pas un loup garou, ce ne pouvait pas être une meute étrangère qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui.

Le problème semblait insoluble et qu'ils soient obligés d'attendre n'était pas pour améliorer l'humeur du jeune lycanthrope. Mais ce qui l'insupportait plus que tout, c'était de savoir que sa mère sortait avec Peter.

Tout plutôt que lui ! Il y avait des millions de célibataires dans le monde, mais il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse l'oncle de Derek. Scott ne voyait cependant pas comment faire comprendre à sa mère que Peter n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait, étant donné qu'il n'était pas censé le connaître. Il avait bien sûr était tenté de tout lui avouer : que c'était un loup garou, qu'il avait assassiné sa nièce, manquait tuer Lydia, dévaster son lycée en essayant de le faire rejoindre sa meute, était mort brûlé et avait ressuscité.

Mais l'adolescent n'avait pu se résoudre à faire de la peine à sa mère, qui avait l'air heureuse et lui demandait souvent son avis sur le menu de leur futur dîner à trois. Il préférait trouver une raison rationnelle – ses vêtements, sa coiffure, sa façon de parler, son goût pour la viande à peine cuite, son côté un peu suffisant, sa voiture qui polluait trop la planète – de la faire quitter Peter plutôt que de l'effrayer à nouveau avec ses histoires de créatures fantastiques.

Scott bouillait donc sur place et pour de multiples raisons. La pleine lune approchant ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler et sans la présence quasi-quotidienne d'Allison à ses côtés, l'adolescent aurait sûrement explosé depuis un moment.

Pour l'instant, il se contentait juste de briser ses stylos en deux lorsqu'il pensait à Peter.

Ce qui n'était quand même pas si mal.

# #

Stiles était un peu moins tendu que son meilleur ami. Certes, il avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur quand il montait dans sa Jeep et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui à chaque carrefour qu'il traversait, le souvenir du 4x4 noir bien présent dans sa mémoire.

Mais l'adolescent se sentait moins menacé, maintenant qu'il savait que Derek veillait sur lui et que la meute était au courant de cette histoire. Avec ses amis près de lui, il se sentait rassuré et plus en sécurité.

Les examens ne lui faisaient pas peur, même s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être obligé de rester assis pendant plusieurs heures devant une feuille de contrôle, et pour tout avouer, il s'en fichait pas mal que Peter sorte avec Melissa.

C'est donc sereinement qu'il salua son père avant de partir pour le lycée. Bien que le froid de novembre lui piqua les joues et le nez dès qu'il sortit dehors, le ciel était dégagé et la journée s'annonçait belle. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et se transforma en rictus dès qu'il aperçut l'état de sa Jeep.

Ses roues étaient crevées, la gomme du pneu écrasée contre le sol. De longues rayures blanches courraient tout le long de la carrosserie et en s'approchant d'un peu plus près, Stiles put constater que ses rétroviseurs avaient été brisés, comme en témoignaient les bouts de verres qui jonchaient le sol près de la voiture.

Un papier était glissé entre un essuie-glace et le pare-brise et le garçon s'en saisit avec appréhension.

« Vous aurez beau prendre toutes les précautions, je trouverai toujours un moyen de t'atteindre ».

Le cœur de l'adolescent loupa un battement et il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

— Pas encore parti ? lui lança son père en le voyant toujours devant chez eux.

Stiles rangea prestement le papier dans sa poche de jean et se tourna vers le shérif.

— Ma Jeep est morte, grinça-t-il en désignant sa voiture.

Son père écarquilla les yeux.

— Encore ?

Il s'approcha pour examiner les dégâts.

— Je ne sais pas qui te fait ça, mais il ou elle t'en veut vraiment. C'est au moins la troisième ou quatrième fois que tu dois l'emmener au garage cette année. Entre le capot déchiqueté, les pièces arrachées … Tu n'aurais pas vexé une ex petite amie ?

— Merci pour tes précieuses remarques … grommela l'adolescent. Et non, je n'ai vexé aucune petite amie vu que les filles préfèrent tourner autour de Scott que de moi !

— Il va falloir que tu ailles porter plainte.

— Et puis encore ? protesta le garçon. Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse à faire ça ! Il est hors de question que j'aille perdre mon temps au poste de police pour qu'on me dise au final qu'on ne peut rien faire pour moi.

Le shérif leva les mains en l'air.

— Moi, je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Ce serait quand même bien d'aller …

— Non. Arrête ! l'interrompit Stiles. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Porter plainte contre X, ça ne fera que faire remplir de la paperasse inutile à l'un de tes collègues. Mon agresseur va finir par se lasser. Ou alors je trouverai qui c'est. Ou alors, je devrais le subir jusqu'à ce que je parte à la fac.

Son père secoua la tête et désigna sa voiture de fonction.

— Bon, je suppose que du coup, je te dépose au lycée ?

— Mes pieds te remercieront en te chantant tes louanges toute le long du trajet.

— Non merci ! s'empressa de refuser le shérif. C'est déjà assez atroce quand une chanson sort de ta bouche, je ne veux pas entendre ce que ça donnerait si ça venait de tes pieds !

# #

— Quand tu dis qu'elle est hors service, tu veux dire qu'elle est inutilisable ?

Scott et Stiles étaient en train de se changer dans les vestiaires et l'adolescent venait d'expliquer à son meilleur ami pourquoi c'était son père qui l'avait déposé sur le parking le matin-même. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir de la journée. Ils n'avaient pas la même première heure de cours et lorsqu'ils avaient pu se retrouver en chimie, Harris les avait séparés au bout de deux minutes.

A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Scott avait avalé rapidement le contenu de son assiette avant de s'éclipser réviser à la bibliothèque le cours de chimie qu'ils avaient eu le matin-même.

— Il est pas sérieux ? avait commenté Jackson d'un ton dubitatif en le voyant rapporter son plateau.

— Je ne le reconnais pas … avait soupiré Stiles en mordant dans un nuggets. Il n'a jamais autant révisé.

— Le pire, c'est qu'il travaille dur pour peu de résultats, avait annoncé Allison, l'air découragé. Il y met du sien, vraiment, mais il ne retient rien. Et quand il arrive à se rappeler d'une notion, il n'arrive pas à l'appliquer !

— Certaines personnes sont faites pour les travaux manuels, pas pour les études, avait lancé Lydia.

La discussion avait vite tourné court. Même s'ils se moquaient un peu de lui, les amis de l'adolescent étaient un peu tristes qu'il fasse autant d'effort pour pas grand-chose.

Scott était arrivé tout juste à l'heure pour le cours de littérature mais les places autour de Stiles étaient toutes prises et les deux garçons avaient dû patienter jusqu'à la fin des deux heures pour pouvoir se retrouver dans les vestiaires et se parler.

— Tu as besoin que je glisse un dictionnaire parmi tes livres de révision ? grinça Stiles. Bien sûr qu'elle est inutilisable, vu que les pneus sont crevés et les rétros explosés !

Son meilleur ami se frotta les yeux.

— Ouais, désolé … C'est juste que … Enfin, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être déconnecté. Je passe mon temps la tête dans les bouquins et j'ai du mal à retrouver la réalité …

— J'ai remarqué. Tu travailles trop, je crois. Ce n'est pas très bon de se bourrer le crâne.

— Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a que comme ça que ça marche ! s'agaça le loup garou en refermant brutalement la porte de son casier.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et eut un mouvement de recul. Scott se passa une main sur le visage et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

— Désolé, vieux. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. C'est juste que … Entre ces putains d'examens, les lettres anonymes que tu reçois et Peter que sort avec ma mère … Ca fait trop …

Son meilleur ami lui tapota l'épaule.

— Tu devrais lâcher l'affaire, avec Peter, conseilla-t-il. Ta mère est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et Peter n'a aucun intérêt à lui faire du mal.

L'adolescent lui décocha un regard noir.

— Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez énervé comme ça ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

L'arrivée du Coach empêcha Stiles de répondre. Finstock avait sa tête des mauvais jours, un air maussade sur le visage, ses dents mastiquant sauvagement un chewing-gum innocent.

— Vous savez tous que vendredi soir, nous jouons le premier match de qualification pour la coupe régionale ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Les rares conversations qui ne s'étaient pas encore éteintes se stoppèrent à l'entente de la voix du Coach.

— Comme par hasard, c'est le lendemain de la pleine lune, grommela tout de même Scott à destination de Stiles. Je te raconte pas dans quel état je vais être.

— Et comme vous avez dû le remarquer, Greenberg a encore réussi à attraper la grippe, comme il le fait si bien au moins quatre fois par an, poursuivit Finstock d'un ton hargneux. Et cet imbécile n'a pas été capable, comme d'habitude, de garder ses microbes pour lui ! Il a donc réussi à contaminer ses coéquipiers et bien entendu, il a choisi d'aller tousser sur les moins mauvais joueurs, rendant hors service des garçons que j'avais choisis pour jouer vendredi !

Le ton du coach commençait à s'enflammer et personne n'osa faire de remarque. Cela sembla le frustrer encore plus, car Greenberg étant absent, il ne pouvait reporter sa rage sur son souffre-douleur habituel. Il sortit donc d'un geste énervé un papier de sa poche arrière de jean et le déplia.

— J'ai donc choisi de mettre en première ligne … Mahealani dans les buts. Whittemore, Lahey et McCall, comme d'habitude, sur le terrain. Et avec eux trois … Oh, ça se voit que j'ai pas le choix. Stilinski et Daehler.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche et lança un regard surpris à Matt avant de se lever du banc d'un bond, les bras en l'air.

— Navré d'interrompre ta danse de la joie, railla Finstock, mais RASSIS-TOI ! ON N'EST PAS A L'OPERA ! ON N'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE QUE TU SOIS CONTENT DE JOUER AVEC TES COPINES DE BAC A SABLE !

L'adolescent obéit aussitôt, un sourire ravi sur le visage, même s'il venait de se faire rabrouer.

— Tant que j'y pense … Tous ceux qui sont titulaires pour vendredi … Ecoute bien, Stilinski, parce que tu es le principal concerné. J'ai décidé que vous jouerez et je ne veux pas de désistement de dernière minute. J'en ai rien à cirer que vous ayez la gastro, une punition de vos parents, un rencard avec votre petite copine ou un bras cassé, vendredi. Je vous veux sur le terrain à l'heure et si je ne vous y vois pas, où que vous soyez, je viendrai vous chercher, que ce soit à l'hôpital, dans votre lit, sur vos toilettes, et je vous traînerai au match par la peau de vos fesses de gamines !

Le coach lança un regard noir à tous ces joueurs avant de cracher :

— Je vous veux tous sur le terrain dans deux minutes. Non, dans une minute ! Cinquante-neuf secondes maintenant !

— Haaaaaaaa, c'est trop bien, babilla Stiles en se saisissant de sa crosse tandis que Finstock quittait les vestiaires. Je vais jouer en première ligne vendredi !

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupira Scott en finissant d'enfiler son maillot et en prenant son matériel. Ça va aller, avec ton épaule ?

— T'inquiètes, elle est réparée pour de bon ! Hé, t'en penses quoi Matt ? En première ligne, tous les deux !

— Le coach a quand même dit qu'il nous avait sélectionné parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, souligna le photographe en grimaçant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu es pessimiste, Matt ! Peu importe qu'il nous ait pris en dernier recours, on est quand même en haut de sa liste des personnes qu'il choisit quand il n'a pas d'autres choix !

— Ouais, bah t'as entendu ce que Finstock a dit ? Fais gaffe de pas te manger une voiture en rentrant chez toi ! ironisa Jackson en rejoignant les garçons.

— Ha ! Ha ! Quel humour ! répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Danny donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

— Ne l'écoute pas ! Il est de mauvais poil parce que Lydia a ses règles en ce moment.

— T'es obligé d'étaler ma vie privée comme ça ? ronchonna le blond.

— De toute façon, Jackson est toujours de mauvais poil, intervint Isaac. Félicitations pour votre sélection les gars !

Avant que Stiles ou Matt ait pu répondre, le coach réapparut dans les vestiaires.

— IL VOUS RESTE DIX SECONDES POUR ETRE SUR LE TERRAIN, LES PIPELETTES !

# #

Malgré les affirmations de Stiles, le garçon craignait que jouer à la crosse ne réveille des douleurs dans son épaule. L'adolescent évita donc tout contact violent pendant l'entraînement, afin de se préserver en vue du match de vendredi, ce qui lui valut de se faire copieusement incendier par le coach.

— Stilinski, sois plus agressif ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Non, mais J'Y CROIS PAS ! Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter un tutu ? Parce qu'à part sautiller sur place, T'ES BON A RIEN ! Sois AGRESSIF ! T'as besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ? … Daehler, t'as besoin que je te remonte les bretelles, toi aussi ? Si vous avez peur de vos adversaires, allez-vous cacher dans les jupes de vos mères et disparaissez de MA VUE ! … J'en crois pas mes yeux, COMMENT t'as pu RATER une passe aussi FACILE, Stilinski ? PUTAIN, GREENBERG, JE TE HAIS, TOI ET TES SALOPERIES DE MICROBE !

Lydia, Allison et Erica assistaient à l'entraînement et grimaçaient à chaque remontrance. Bien qu'il fasse froid, le ciel bleu les avait convaincues de rester pour observer leurs amis. Les gradins étaient presque vides et il n'y avait qu'une fille et deux autres garçons en plus d'elles trois.

La rousse finit par tendre le doigt vers un des joueurs sur le terrain.

— Tiens, Erica, regarde, c'est lui, Perry Kertan.

— Qui ça ? releva la blonde.

— Perry Kertan. Je t'en ai parlé ce matin. Et vendredi dernier.

Son amie secoua la tête et Lydia insista :

— Il est avec nous en littérature.

— Et ?

La rousse secoua la tête, l'air agacé.

— Il est très mignon et a de bonnes notes.

— Super. On va lui décerner une médaille ? railla Erica.

— Arrête de faire celle qui ne comprend pas ! s'impatienta son amie. Dis-moi si tu le trouves à ton goût et je t'arrange un rencard.

La blonde regarda d'un air neutre l'adolescente.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un rencard, Lydia. Je suis très bien toute seule et je n'ai pas envie de sauter sur le premier mec à peu près potable qui passe.

— Erica … Tu pourrais avoir tous les garçons que tu veux … se radoucit la rousse.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, une moue triste sur les lèvres.

— Je ne voulais qu'un seul garçon et il est parti sans s'inquiéter de savoir ce que moi, je ressentais.

La louve se leva et quitta les gradins.

— Tu devrais laisser tomber cette histoire, souffla Allison. Elle ne s'en est pas encore vraiment remise.

Lydia haussa les épaules.

— Je ne peux pas la laisser continuer à être triste. Il va falloir qu'elle finisse par tourner la page. Ca va faire trois mois que Boyd est parti.

— Trois mois, c'est court quand tu as vraiment aimé quelqu'un, fit remarquer la brune.

— Alors tu me conseilles quoi ?

— Attendre. Le temps fera les choses.

— Je n'aime pas attendre sans rien faire, rappela Lydia.

— Elle ne pleure déjà plus devant The Notebook, argumenta Allison.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et ce n'est pas un mince exploit …

# #

Après l'entraînement, les garçons se dépêchèrent de se doucher et de se changer. Ils étaient fatigués par la séance intensive que venait de leur faire subir le coach et vu la mauvaise humeur de Finstock, il aurait été capable de les rappeler sur le terrain pour les faire courir. Les adolescents ne s'attardèrent donc pas dans les vestiaires et se hâtèrent vers le parking du lycée.

— Ton père vient te chercher ? demanda Scott en direction de son meilleur ami.

— Je te préviens, je ramène déjà Lydia, intervint Jackson, donc si tu veux que je te dépose chez toi, tu seras compressé à l'arrière de ma voiture.

— Pas besoin, annonça Stiles, mon chauffeur personnel est là. A demain, les gars !

L'adolescent s'élança vers la Camaro noire qui était garée non loin des portes du lycée, arrachant des sourires moqueurs à ses amis. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre commentaire à voix haute, une voix féminine s'éleva dans leurs dos.

— La vache … La voiture de malade …

Les garçons se retournèrent pour faire face à une adolescente aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Celle-ci rougit aussitôt en sentant les regards se poser sur elle et se mordit la langue.

— T'es qui, toi ? demanda Jackson d'un ton agressif.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma et ses joues s'enflammèrent de plus belle. Isaac vint à sa rescousse en balançant une claque à l'arrière du crâne du blond.

— Désolé, il est de mauvais poil parce que sa copine a ses règles !

— Ha … Euh … bégaya l'adolescente.

Lydia et Allison rejoignirent le groupe et la rousse posa aussitôt un regard curieux sur l'inconnue.

— Je crois que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais on n'a pas été présentée.

— Je m'appelle Louane.

— Enchantée. Je suis Lydia. Et voici Allison. Les garçons … On s'en fiche des garçons !

La jeune fille ne prêta pas attention aux protestations de ses amis et enchaîna :

— Tu voulais quoi ?

Louane prit un air gêné, comme si elle regrettait d'être là.

— Euh … Je … Je, je, je … Je voulais parler à … à Matt, en fait, finit-elle par réussir à bégayer.

Les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers le photographe et ses amis lui lancèrent des questions muettes. L'adolescent enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour masquer son embarras.

— Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

La jeune fille hésita et se mit à regarder le sol. Allison et Danny furent les deux seuls à comprendre. Le garçon attrapa les bras d'Isaac et Jackson pour les éloigner tandis que l'adolescente entraînait Scott et Lydia sur les talons de leurs amis. Le petit groupe s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin mais les loups garous tendirent aussitôt l'oreille pour suivre la discussion.

Lydia exprima aussitôt son désaccord :

— J'en ai absolument marre d'être toujours la seule qui ne peut pas suivre les conversations privées !

— Tu n'es pas la seule, souligna Allison. Danny et moi non plus, on n'entend rien.

— Chut ! intima Jackson. Si vous bavardez, vous allez nous gêner et on ne pourra pas vous raconter.

Pendant ce temps-là, un silence gêné s'installait entre Matt et Louane.

— Donc, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? tenta le photographe au bout d'un moment.

— Ouais, euh … Attends …

La jeune fille fouilla dans la poche de son sweat et en sortit son téléphone portable. Elle commença à faire glisser son doigt sur son écran tout en parlant :

— En fait, je voulais te montrer, parce que j'ai été à l'entraînement de crosse, pour voir ce que c'était, et je t'ai vu jouer, d'ailleurs, je trouve que tu joues bien, même si ton coach a pas arrêté de crier tout le temps, et donc, je te regardais et …

— Euh, tu devrais peut-être respirer un peu entre chaque phrase ? rappela Matt en sentant que le souffle de l'adolescente devenait de plus en plus court.

— Ah, oui. Donc, tout ça pour dire que je t'ai pris en photo. Pour me venger parce que tu m'as mitraillée l'autre jour. Et donc, voilà …

Louane tendit son mobile et le photographe observa les différents clichés qu'elle avait pris de lui.

— Bon, ce n'est pas la même qualité que toi, mais je ne m'y connais pas et puis, je n'ai pas un super appareil photo non plus sur mon téléphone !

— Je trouve que c'est pas mal, affirma Matt.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard dubitatif.

— Ne mens pas. Après, je ne vais plus te croire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent et reprit son téléphone portable.

— Faut que j'y aille, on m'attend. A demain ?

— Ouais, on se croisera peut-être, avança le garçon.

Louane lui adressa un sourire timide, fila jusqu'à la voiture qui venait de se garer quelques mètres plus loin et s'engouffra dedans. En s'attachant, elle fit un signe de main à Matt qui lui répondit timidement. L'adolescent regarda la voiture s'éloigner et sursauta en sentant une présence à ses côtés.

— J'y crois pas ! T'as une touche ! siffla Jackson avant que Lydia n'accapare la parole.

— Depuis quand tu la connais ? Et d'où tu la connais ? Vous parlez souvent ensemble ? Comme ça, tu l'as prise en photo ? Quand ça ? Et elle aussi t'as pris en photo ! Elle t'a pris de dos ? Si elle t'a pris de dos, c'est qu'elle craque sur tes fesses !

— Stop ! intervint le photographe en rougissant. Je la connais à peine, on s'est juste vu une fois à ta soirée de Halloween et on a échangé quelques messages sur mon album en ligne, après on s'est croisé au lycée parce qu'on a des cours en commun et c'est tout.

— Et elle t'a pris de dos ?

— Mais … Arrête !

— Tu sais bien pourquoi ils sont chiants tous les deux, glissa Isaac en désignant Jackson et sa copine.

— Tu vas te taire, toi ? gronda le blond.

La conversation changea rapidement de sujet car les adolescents voulaient tous rentrer chez eux mais Matt capta bien le regard que Lydia lui lança avant de le quitter. Elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Ce n'était que partie remise.


	22. Chapitre 21

— En première ligne ?

Derek haussa un sourcil et lança un regard dubitatif à Stiles.

— Oui, je suis en première ligne pour le match de vendredi, répéta l'adolescent.

Les amoureux étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Le garçon s'était adossé contre sa tête de lit, un oreiller dans le dos, tandis que l'alpha était assis en tailleur en face de lui, une main sur la jambe de son copain.

— Et ton épaule ? Elle va tenir le coup ? s'inquiéta le loup garou.

— Mais oui ! le rassura Stiles. Le médecin avait dit que c'était guéri. Et puis, j'éviterai d'aller au contact, c'est tout.

— C'est peut-être le contact qui viendra à toi, railla le jeune homme.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir jouer, comme ça, tu pourras veiller sur ma santé et casser la gueule des jours qui me feront du mal après le match.

— Bien sûr. J'irais même m'asseoir à côté de ton père, histoire qu'on fasse connaissance ! se moqua Derek.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé que son père se débrouillerait probablement pour venir assister au match et qu'il allait y croiser l'alpha, si le loup garou acceptait de venir.

— Je pense même que je vais aider Lydia à fabriquer des affiches à lever durant le match, poursuivit le jeune homme sur un ton ironique. J'écrirais dessus « Allez Chaton Stilinski » pour être sûr que tu te reconnaîtras.

— Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Je t'ai déjà conseillé d'écrire un one-man show ? T'as de l'avenir dans l'humour, toi, grommela Stiles en croisant les bras devant lui.

— Je pense sérieusement à me reconvertir dans le milieu de la comédie.

L'adolescent décocha un regard noir en direction de son amoureux avant de demander sèchement :

— Donc tu viendras pas me voir jouer ?

Le loup garou ne put retenir un sourire attendri en voyant que le garçon était déçu qu'il refuse de venir.

— Peut-être que je viendrai s'il fait beau. Il est hors de question que j'aille m'asseoir sur un banc sous la pluie pour te voir te faire écrabouiller par des ados survoltés.

Stiles tenta de dissimuler le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de la réponse, mais Derek ne fut pas dupe et allongea le bras pour chatouiller le flanc de son amoureux.

— Arrête ! protesta le garçon en éclatant de rire. Le docteur a dit que c'était mauvais, les chatouilles, ça malmenait mes épaules !

— Tu crois que c'est ce qui va me faire arrêter ? releva l'alpha. Ça m'arrangerait plutôt que tu sois hors service vendredi !

— Mais je suis obligé de jouer, sinon le coach va me traîner sur le terrain par la peau des fesses !

— Je lui arracherai la tête avant !

Le loup garou embêta l'adolescent quelques minutes avant de lui laisser la paix et de venir se blottir contre lui pour le câliner.

**# #**

Peter était en train de ruminer dans son lit. Il repensait à la réaction que Scott avait eue quelques jours plus tôt en apprenant qu'il fréquentait sa mère. Le loup garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'adolescent n'accepterait jamais cette relation et finirait par révéler à Melissa sa véritable nature.

Ce qui amenait Peter à réfléchir à comment annoncer à l'infirmière qu'il était un lycanthrope. Toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la bonne formulation, en envisageant qu'il aurait le courage de lancer le sujet sur le tapis.

Le loup garou n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il tenait à la mère de Scott plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher autant, s'imaginant flirter avec elle un peu avant de se lasser. Cependant, Melissa avait réussi à s'imposer comme une évidence pour lui et il se sentait presque redevenir un adolescent connaissant ses premiers émois amoureux.

A chaque fois qu'il quittait l'infirmière, il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : la retrouver. Il la guettait dans la rue, espérant la croiser au détour d'une boutique et devait même résister à l'envie d'aller à l'hôpital, juste pour la voir.

— C'est son lieu de travail, se morigénait-il intérieurement à chaque fois qu'une telle pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour draguer. Et tu y as passé assez de temps, dans cet hôpital. Melissa va finir par en avoir marre de toi si tu la colles tout le temps.

Ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une fois depuis le soir de Halloween durant lequel ils s'étaient embrassés.

Lorsque Peter s'était reculé, guettant la réaction de l'infirmière, cette dernière lui avait adressé un petit sourire avant de lui annoncer qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. La mort dans l'âme, le loup garou avait traduit que même si elle ne l'avait pas giflé pour le repousser, la femme n'avait pas apprécié le baiser.

Il s'était donc levé, pressé de se réfugier dans sa Ferrari pour laisser sa déception s'exprimer et Melissa l'avait accompagné sur le pas de la porte. Le lycanthrope avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, une phrase classe, pour ne pas partir sur un échec total mais il avait été incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

Peter avait donc tourné les talons. Une main l'avait alors retenu par la manche et lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il avait rencontré le sourire malicieux de l'infirmière. Elle lui adressait un regard que le loup garou reconnu aussitôt : c'était celui que Scott avait lorsqu'il regardait Allison.

Le cœur battant, il s'était rapproché d'elle et leurs lèvres s'étaient à nouveau rencontrées. Melissa avait fini par reculer et lui avait dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Le lycanthrope avait hoché la tête et d'un geste hésitant, lui avait caressé la joue avant de partir vers sa voiture.

Après cette soirée, Peter n'avait rêvé que de leur prochain rendez-vous. Il avait laissé passer deux jours avant d'appeler l'infirmière pour lui proposer une nouvelle sortie. Elle avait accepté et ils étaient allés dîner. Le loup garou ne savait pas trop comment se comporter et avait tergiversé toute la soirée, hésitant à embrasser Melissa.

Ce n'est que lorsque la femme allait prendre congé, sur le pas de sa porte, qu'il s'était décidé à la retenir. Le lycanthrope avait posé ses mains sur ses joues et avait approché son visage doucement, pour laisser à l'infirmière le loisir de se reculer si elle ne désirait pas ce baiser. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Et ils s'étaient embrassés, pendant un moment qui avait semblé trop court à Peter.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Melissa avait annoncé que c'était elle qui organiserait le prochain rendez-vous avant de rentrer chez elle, après un dernier bisou qui avait retourné le cœur du lycanthrope. Et maintenant, le loup garou attendait que l'infirmière prenne contact avec lui, désespérant de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles.

Alors qu'il consultait son téléphone pour voir s'il n'avait pas eu un appel absence, ce qui était totalement ridicule, vu qu'il avait son portable à côté de lui et qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, le nom de Melissa s'afficha sur son écran.

Son cœur partit au quart de tour et Peter se força à se calmer, se sentant ridicule d'être aussi heureux. Il laissa passer quelques sonneries, profitant de cette occasion pour faire croire qu'il n'attendait pas désespérément ce coup de fil, avant de décrocher :

— Allo ?

— Peter ? C'est Melissa. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Pas du tout ! J'étais en train de … De trier des papiers, mentit le loup garou.

— Je voulais savoir si vous étiez disponible, demain soir, commença l'infirmière.

— Euh, oui, je suis libre ! s'enthousiasma le lycanthrope.

— Parfait. Venez dîner chez moi alors.

Le sourire qui grandissait sur le visage de Peter se crispa aussitôt.

— Euh ? Vous êtes toujours là ? s'inquiéta Melissa devant son silence.

— Je … Oui ! Mais … Votre fils sera là ?

— Oui. Je pensais que c'était l'occasion de vous présenter. D'ailleurs, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer. Ça ferait un peu plus naturel.

— Euh d'accord, approuva le loup garou sans savoir s'il acceptait le dîner ou le tutoiement.

L'infirmière prit son accord pour les deux solutions.

— Je t'attends pour vingt heures, ça te va ? Ou tu préfères venir plus tôt ?

— Vingt heures, c'est parfait !

Peter aurait adoré demander à venir plus tôt, pour voir plus longtemps Melissa. Mais savoir que Scott serait là l'angoissait d'avance. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur, mais il redoutait cette confrontation avec le fils McCall.

— Je te dis à demain alors.

L'infirmière hésita avant de lâcher rapidement.

— Je suis pressée de te voir.

— Moi aussi ! affirma le loup garou. A demain … Et, euh … Vous … Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?

— Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas.

— J'insiste ! J'aurais l'air de quoi, devant ton fils, si j'arrivais les mains vides ? plaisanta Peter.

« Je suis déjà bien assez bas dans son estime comme ça, pas la peine de creuser plus profond, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

— Tu m'as invité bien assez de fois, en payant tout. Je peux bien t'inviter entièrement demain !

Le lycanthrope se retint de dire qu'il se servait sans honte de la carte bleue de son neveu pour couvrir ses dépenses.

— C'était une façon détournée de te demander quel genre de gâteau tu aimais, afin de ne pas choisir quelque chose qui te déplaît, précisa-t-il. Je me permets donc de persister. Tu aimes le fraisier ?

— Qui n'aime pas le fraisier ? répondit Melissa en riant.

— Le dessert est donc tout trouvé, tu n'as plus à t'en tracasser ! A demain. J'ai hâte d'y être.

— Moi aussi. A demain.

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'infirmière raccrocha. Peter tapota son téléphone contre son menton. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était pressé de retrouver Melissa. Il n'était juste pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de dîner avec Scott.

# #

Stiles jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir et passa une ultime fois la main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Il fit un crochet par sa chambre pour attraper son sac de cours qu'il lança sur son épaule droite. L'adolescent descendit ensuite les escaliers pour rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

— Le garage a appelé, ta Jeep ne sera pas réparée avant encore deux jours, minimum. Tu veux que je te dépose au lycée ? proposa le shérif en voyant son fils apparaître.

Le garçon inspira un grand coup et tenta de prendre un air naturel tandis qu'il fouillait dans un placard à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter.

— Pas la peine. C'est Derek qui vient me chercher.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

— Derek Hale ?

Stiles retint un soupir. Ils ne connaissaient qu'un seul Derek, la question était donc stupide.

— Oui. Scott ne pouvait pas emprunter la voiture de sa mère. J'ai demandé à Derek, histoire de pas te déranger.

— Parce que tu crois que ça me dérange de t'emmener au lycée ?

— Mais c'est pas ça, papa … grinça l'adolescent qui tendit le cou pour observer la rue par la fenêtre en entendant une voiture ralentir. Tiens, le voilà, j'y vais !

Le garçon fit mine de sortir de la cuisine, mais son père, plus rapide, le doubla et atteignit la porte le premier.

— Mais, euh, je … Tu fais quoi ? bafouilla Stiles.

— Je vais dire bonjour à ton chauffeur, annonça le shérif en posant la main sur la poignée. C'est malpoli de ne pas saluer celui qui vient chercher mon fils.

L'adolescent resta bouche-bée dans le couloir tandis que son père sortait dehors et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la Camaro stationnée devant chez eux. En le voyant s'avancer, Derek descendit la vitre de sa voiture.

— Bonjour, lui lança le shérif en s'accoudant au toit du véhicule et en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur.

— Bonjour, répondit prudemment l'alpha.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa Stiles, sur le palier de sa maison, qui faisait de grands gestes incompréhensibles, certainement pour lui faire passer un message dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la signification.

— Vous voulez voir mon permis de conduire ? supposa le loup garou.

— Non, pas du tout, le détrompa le père de son amoureux. Je voulais juste vous remercier de prendre de votre temps pour emmener mon fils.

— Ce n'est rien. Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit le jeune homme tout en essayant de décrypter les signes que lui adressait Stiles.

— Je pense qu'il a moins honte que ce soit vous qui le déposiez au lycée dans votre voiture de sport plutôt que son vieux père !

Derek secoua la tête.

— Je ne pense pas que vous lui fassiez honte. Il vous aime beaucoup.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux et l'alpha fut le premier à détourner le regard pour le poser sur son amoureux.

— Hé, Stiles, et si tu arrêtais un peu de gigoter devant ta porte et que tu montais ? Tu vas être en retard !

Le shérif se retourna et l'adolescent baissa précipitamment les bras. Il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la Camaro, marmonna un salut à son père et s'installa sur le siège passager.

— Je vous laisse y aller. Bonne journée et attention sur la route.

— J'essaie d'être toujours vigilant …

Derek fit un signe de la main au père du garçon et manœuvra pour regagner la circulation. Le shérif regarda la voiture s'éloigner, les yeux plissés, réfléchissant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il finit par se secouer et rentra chez lui pour finir de se préparer avant de partir au travail.

# #

— Tu fais la tête ?

Derek détourna le regard de la route quelques secondes pour observer Stiles qui boudait contre la vitre du côté passager.

— Non, grogna l'adolescent.

— Tu en as pourtant l'air, insista l'alpha.

Le garçon inspira profondément, l'air agacé, avant de lâcher :

— Je peux savoir d'où tu tapes la discute avec mon père ? La prochaine fois, passe plus tôt et viens prendre le petit déjeuner à la maison ! On en profitera pour lui annoncer qu'on est ensemble …

Le loup garou rétrograda pour s'arrêter au feu et secoua la tête.

— Tu voudrais bien être plus clair et m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'engueules ? Parce que je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. C'est ton père qui est venu me parler, je n'allais pas garder ma vitre fermée parce que ça te bouche les fesses qu'on communique tous les deux.

Stiles marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Derek s'engagea dans la rue qui menait au lycée.

— Ecoute, je pense que le mieux, c'est que tu commences à en parler à ton père …

L'adolescent le coupa, un rictus énervé sur le visage.

— Le mieux ? Vraiment ? Le mieux ? Depuis quand avouer à son père son homosexualité est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire dans la vie ? Depuis quand sortir avec un délinquant est ce qu'il y a de mieux ?

— Stop ! Arrête-toi tout de suite ! ordonna l'alpha. Tu vas trop loin, là ! Je ne suis pas un délinquant et au cas où tu aurais besoin de te faire rafraîchir la mémoire, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a balancé à la police en pensant que j'avais tué ma propre sœur. Donc je t'interdis de me reprocher quoique ce soit sur mon casier judiciaire.

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

— Ne t'excuse surtout pas, ça pourrait t'écorcher la bouche, ironisa le loup garou en pénétrant sur le parking du lycée.

— Pardon, se força à s'excuser Stiles. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas … C'est difficile …

— Mets-toi à ma place, au lieu de te lamenter sans arrêt sur ton sort, le coupa Derek. C'est difficile pour moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que ton refus de me présenter à ton père signifie que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment.

— Mais non … soupira l'adolescent.

L'alpha poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de formuler la moindre explication.

— Et est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que pour moi aussi, ça pouvait être délicat de te présenter à ma famille ? Je suis un loup garou, tu es un humain, on est deux garçons …

Le garçon resta interdit tandis que le loup garou stationnait sa voiture devant l'entrée du lycée.

— Mais … C'est quoi le rapport avec Peter ? Il me connaît déjà, il sait pour toi et moi, balbutia Stiles.

Derek se passa la langue sur les lèvres et tapota sur son volant, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir abordé le sujet.

— Et bien figure-toi que Peter n'est pas la seule famille qu'il me reste, avoua-t-il.

L'adolescent resta bouche-bée.

— Qu … Quoi ?

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas que toute ma famille était présente chez moi le jour de l'incendie ! s'agaça l'alpha. La majorité de mes tantes et oncles étaient présents, mais il y a quelques cousins qui n'étaient pas venus.

— Je …

Le garçon ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, l'esprit vidé par la déclaration que son amoureux venait de lui faire. Un coup de klaxon retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

— Il faut que tu descendes, annonça le loup garou. Je gêne la circulation.

— Attends, ils peuvent bien attendre deux secondes, grogna Stiles. Pourquoi tu me parles aujourd'hui de la famille qui te reste ? Pourquoi pas avant ?

— Parce que ce ne sont pas des gens desquels j'étais très proche et que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler avant.

— Mais pourquoi maintenant ? insista l'adolescent.

— Parce qu'ils viennent ce week-end manger au manoir et que j'aimerais bien te présenter à eux.

La nouvelle acheva le garçon, complètement abasourdi. Une nouvelle fois, on les klaxonna et Derek poussa gentiment son amoureux.

— Il faut vraiment que j'y aille avant que le conducteur derrière nous s'énerve. D'ailleurs, c'est le père d'Allison, déclara-t-il en regardant dans son rétro. Raison de plus pour que je me dépêche de partir.

L'alpha se pencha et ouvrit la portière passager.

— On en parlera ce soir, quand je viendrais te chercher, après les cours.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête et se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture. Il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant le lycée tandis que l'alpha redémarrait. En voyant son visage décomposé, Scott s'alarma aussitôt :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux ?

— Tu as reçu une nouvelle lettre ? supposa Isaac.

— Non … murmura Stiles, encore sous le choc.

L'adolescent leva un regard perdu vers le groupe.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un savait que Derek avait encore de la famille en vie ?

Les jeunes échangèrent des coups d'œil.

— Sa famille n'est pas censée être morte dans l'incendie du manoir ? répondit doucement Allison.

Stiles remonta son sac sur son épaule avant de se passer une main le long de sa mâchoire.

— Et bin, apparemment, y en a qui ont survécu, vu que Derek vient de m'annoncer que ceux qui étaient encore en vie venaient manger chez lui ce week-end.

La nouvelle prit tout le monde au dépourvu et Lydia fut la première à réagir.

— Attends … Manger chez lui … Et toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

— Tu vas aller manger avec eux ? précisa la rousse.

— Euh … Oui, je crois … bafouilla le garçon.

Son amie tapa dans ses mains, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

— Ca veut donc dire qu'il faut qu'on aille t'acheter de quoi être présentable pour ce repas ! Tu fais quoi, après les cours ?

— Je demande à Derek de me parler de sa famille survivante, grogna l'adolescent.

— D'accord. Donc demain après-midi, annule tout ! On t'emmène faire du shopping avec Allison et Erica.

— Tu pourrais peut-être leur demander leur avis avant de planifier leur emploi du temps, intervint Jackson

— Mais elles sont d'accord, n'est-ce pas, les filles ?

Ni la brune, ni la blonde n'eurent le temps de répondre. Lydia venait de remarquer Louane. La jeune fille se dirigeait vers l'entrée du lycée et était plongée dans une discussion avec une autre adolescente, qui lui ressemblait. La rousse agita la main pour attirer son attention et lui fit signe d'approcher.

— Salut, Louane ! Tu viens manger avec nous ce midi ?

— Euh … Je … Je mange avec Hana, bégaya la jeune fille en désignant sa sœur du pouce.

— Et bien, venez à deux, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Louane hocha la tête et adressa un sourire timide à Matt avant de rentrer dans le lycée. Lydia fit un clin d'œil en direction du photographe.

— Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Le garçon baissa les yeux et Stiles fronça les sourcils.

— Euh … J'ai loupé un épisode. C'est qui, cette fille ?

— Le prochain rencard de Matt, expliqua Danny.

— Si Lydia ne la fait pas fuir en la harcelant, ironisa Jackson.

— Ce n'est pas mon rencard, protesta faiblement le photographe.

— On en reparle dans une semaine ! s'exclama la rousse. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu m'expliques certains trucs, parce qu'il faut que j'ai toutes les clés en main pour pouvoir planifier votre prochaine sortie.

Son copain claqua sa langue contre ses dents, d'un air désapprobateur.

— Et si tu les laissais tranquille ? Matt est assez grand pour s'organiser un rencard tout seul ! Je te dis, tu vas la faire fuir, à te mêler de tout !

Avant que Lydia ait pu répliquer, Allison glissa discrètement qu'il était temps d'aller en cours et les adolescents se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe respectives.


	23. Chapitre 22

— Lydia, arrête de gesticuler, tu me fatigues, soupira Jackson en posant son plateau à côté de celui de Matt.

La jeune rousse était déjà attablée dans le réfectoire avec Allison, Erica, Scott et Stiles. Elle guettait l'entrée de la cantine et par la même occasion, l'arrivée de Louane et Hana. En voyant son petit ami s'asseoir en face d'elle, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

— Choisis toi une autre place ! cracha-t-elle. Cette chaise est déjà réservée pour Louane.

Jackson en resta bouche-bée quelques secondes.

— Que … Mais … Je l'ai vue deux fois et elle commence déjà à me faire chier, cette fille ! Son nom est pas marqué dessus, elle pourra s'asseoir autre part !

— Autre part, ce n'est pas à côté de Matt, souligna Lydia en le fixant méchamment.

Son copain leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et partit bouder à l'autre bout de la table, à côté d'Erica. La rousse ne se soucia pas de sa réaction, en partie parce qu'elle venait de repérer les deux sœurs rentrant dans la cafétéria. Elle agita la main dans leur direction, pour s'assurer qu'elles les avaient bien vues. Louane lui répondit d'un petit signe timide avant de se détourner pour remplir son plateau.

— Elles arrivent … chantonna l'adolescente en lançant un regard appuyé vers Matt.

Le photographe continua de fixer son assiette, l'air terriblement gêné. Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard mi-compatissant, mi-amusé. Ils plaignaient leur ami qui devait supporter la nouvelle lubie de Lydia, mais ils étaient en même temps impatients de voir ce que cela allait donner.

Louane et Hana finirent par rejoindre le groupe. L'adolescente rousse tapota la table en face d'elle pour désigner aux nouvelles venues où s'asseoir.

— Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? s'enquit-elle, la bouche en cœur.

— Comme un jour d'école, répondit vaguement Louane, un léger hâle rouge sur les joues.

— Je me suis farcie Harris pendant deux heures, si ça peut aider à répondre à ta question, annonça Hana, l'air plus à l'aise que sa sœur ainée.

Lydia lui adressa un sourire désolée, compatissant à ce que la jeune fille avait dû endurer, puis attaqua sans plus de cérémonie.

— Donc, Louane, tu connais bien Matt ?

Avant que l'adolescent ait pu répondre, Allison donna un coup de coude discret à la rousse.

— Et si on recommençait les présentations depuis le début ? proposa la brune. Elles nous ont à peine vus, elles ne doivent pas avoir retenu nos prénoms.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta de se plier au jeu.

— Je suis Lydia et je sors avec le grand crétin qui boude au bout de la table.

— Tu sais ce que te dit le grand crétin ? ronchonna le blond en piquant violemment un bout de viande sur sa fourchette.

— Il s'appelle Jackson et il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, mais bon, c'est comme ça !

— Moi, c'est Allison ! intervint la brune avant que la situation dégénère. Lydia et Erica sont mes meilleures amies.

La blonde fit un signe de main à l'entente de son nom.

— Et moi, j'ai la chance d'être son copain, s'écria Scott en se jetant au cou de sa petite amie.

— Laisse-la respirer, se moqua Erica. Louane et Hana ne vont pas te la piquer !

L'adolescent consentit à se décoller un peu de la brune mais laissa un de ses bras autour de son épaule.

— Je m'appelle Scott et …

— Et moi, je suis son meilleur ami ! le parodia le garçon assis à côté de lui en s'agrippant à son bras. Je suis Stiles et je suis trop fier d'avoir Scott comme meilleur-ami-pour-toute-la-vie !

L'imitation provoqua les rires du petit groupe. Isaac et Danny arrivèrent à cet instant et s'assirent près de Jackson.

— Le frisé, c'est Isaac, annonça Lydia, et le brun, c'est Danny. Ils sont dans l'équipe de crosse du lycée, comme tous les garçons de cette table, en fait.

— Et moi, c'est Matt, déclara le photographe. Mais tu le savais déjà.

— Tout est clair ? demanda la rousse.

Louane cligna des yeux, une moue hésitante sur les lèvres. Ce fut Hana qui répondit :

— Je me suis arrêtée à grand crétin, mais ça me va !

Le groupe rigola, sauf le principal concerné, qui décerna un regard noir à l'adolescente.

— Donc … Revenons à nos moutons. Vous vous êtes rencontrés où, Matt et toi ? s'enquit Lydia, qui ne perdait pas le nord.

Louane jeta un regard embarrassé à son voisin, qui soupira.

— Je t'ai déjà expliqué. On s'est vu à ta fête de Halloween. On a parlé un peu, je l'ai prise en photo, on s'est recroisé en cours et sur mon album de photos en ligne, tu sais, celui où tu ne vas jamais, et c'est tout.

— Je vais sur ton album photos, protesta l'adolescente. Je n'ai pas le temps de laisser de messages, c'est tout.

Le photographe haussa les épaules et la rousse poursuivie son enquête.

— Et donc, tu viens aux entraînements de crosse pour voir Matt ?

— Euh …Non, pas vraiment que pour lui. Je voulais me venger parce que … Parce qu'il m'a pris plein de fois en photos pendant ta fête et …

— Mais tu n'as pas eu trop froid ? Non, parce que moi, je viens assister aux entraînements pour voir mon copain, mais toi, tu ne pouvais pas attendre une autre fois, pour te « venger » ? Après tout, on dit bien que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Louane ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi répondre, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Hana vola à son secours :

— Ton copain, c'est le grand crétin, c'est ça ?

La remarque, si elle fit rire les autres, n'améliora pas l'humeur de Jackson, qui ne restait que pour assister au supplice de questions infligées par sa petite amie aux deux nouvelles.

— Tu viendras au match de vendredi ? réattaqua Lydia. Matt joue, il ne faudrait pas rater ça.

— Je ne sais pas … Peut-être.

— Vous jouez à la crosse, c'est ça ? intervint Hana, curieuse. Je n'y connais rien.

— Venez et on vous expliquera les règles pendant le match, proposa Allison.

Les sœurs échangèrent un regard.

— On vous redit ça … déclara Louane.

Avant que Lydia ait eu le temps de repartir à l'assaut, Matt l'interrompit :

— Il serait peut-être temps que tu manges ce que tu as dans ton assiette ? Ou alors, que tu laisses Hana et Louane manger ? Elles ont peut-être faim, elles.

La rousse fronça les sourcils mais abdiqua. Elle estimait avoir eu assez de renseignement pour l'instant. Le repas se poursuivit et la conversation se détourna de la relation Louane – Matt.

# #

Scott venait de déposer son plateau sur le tapis roulant qui l'emmènerait à la plonge quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. L'adolescent décrocha aussitôt en voyant le nom de sa mère et s'éloigna du reste de ses amis.

— Allô, maman ?

— Oui, mon chéri, je ne te dérange pas ?

— Non. Ça va, toi ?

— Bien sûr ! Je t'appelle pour savoir à quelle heure tu rentres, ce soir.

— Vers dix-huit heures. Je travaille chez Deaton, après les cours.

— D'accord. Tu pourras passer à la boulangerie pour acheter du pain, s'il te plaît ?

Scott haussa un sourcil.

— Du pain ? Mais on ne mange jamais de pain … Oh. Tu comptes me faire du pain perdu ?

Un grand sourire gourmand s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescent. Melissa éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

— Non, ce n'était pas dans mes projets. Mais Peter vient dîner ce soir. Et peut-être que lui, il mange du pain.

Le sourire du garçon se transforma aussitôt en rictus.

— Il vient … ce soir … se força-t-il à répéter, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

— Oui. Je compte sur toi pour être sympa. Il est très stressé à l'idée de te rencontrer, car il sait que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'il est stressé de me rencontrer », s'agaça Scott en son for intérieur avant que le mot « enfoiré » ne s'affiche en grand dans son esprit, reléguant toute autre pensée cohérence à l'arrière-plan.

— Je te laisse, tu vas bientôt reprendre les cours. A ce soir, mon chéri.

— Mmmmh, fut la seule réponse que l'adolescent fut capable de formuler.

Melissa raccrocha et le garçon hésita entre se mettre à hurler sa haine en plein milieu du couloir de son lycée ou se précipiter au manoir Hale pour éclater la tête de Peter contre un mur. Le loup en lui se réveilla, alerté par les pulsions meurtrières de l'humain, et il dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour choisir une solution intermédiaire, c'est-à-dire rejoindre ses amis, un air furieux sur les traits.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Allison.

La voix de la jeune fille eut un effet immédiat sur la bête tapie au fond de Scott. Le loup se calma, ce qui permit à l'adolescent de maîtriser ses émotions.

— Peter vient dîner chez moi ce soir, déclara-t-il les lèvres pincées.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, pour ne pas énerver davantage le jeune garçon. Allison glissa sa main dans celle de son copain, pour lui transmettre son soutien, une mimique embarrassée sur les lèvres.

— Ca va bien se passer, voulut-elle le rassurer.

— Je ne crois pas, non, grogna Scott, les sourcils froncés.

# #

Louane ouvrit la porte de son casier pour y chercher son livre d'histoire et sursauta en entendant une voix s'élever tout près d'elle.

— Désolé pour ce midi …

Matt avait un air contrit et l'adolescente s'empressa de le rassurer :

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je me suis bien amusée. Ça me change un peu de traîner avec les copines de Hana. Enfin, j'aime beaucoup être avec ma sœur et ses amies mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'être avec d'autres gens aussi … Des gens de mon âge, quoi !

— Mais Lydia t'a un peu … Envahie de questions … persista le photographe.

Louane sourit.

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle était assez curieuse, admit-elle. En fait, je crois qu'elle voulait savoir si j'avais envie de sortir avec toi. C'était marrant. Non pas que j'aie envie de sortir avec toi, hein ? Euh … Ca veut pas dire que je te trouve moche ou quoique ce soit ! Tu es très bien comme tu es. Enfin, t'es pas mal. Normal, quoi ! Mais pas normal, genre banal et tout, hein ? Je veux pas dire que tu es inintéressant non plus, mais je veux pas que tu crois que je suis intéressée par toi. Enfin, si, je suis intéressée par toi mais … Oh ! Je crois que je me suis fourrée dans le pétrin toute seule, là …

L'adolescent avait les joues cuisantes et Matt battit des cils, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette avalanche de phrases bafouillées à toute vitesse.

— Donc, je suis un peu intéressant et pas trop mal et tu as trouvé amusant de te faire harceler de questions par Lydia ? résuma-t-il.

Louane attrapa son livre d'histoire et ferma son casier en grimaçant.

— C'est ça, mais si tu pouvais oublier cette conversation, ça m'arrangerait un peu, parce que c'est un peu la honte ! J'ai tendance à paniquer des fois, quand je sais pas quoi dire !

— J'ai remarqué … Pourtant, tu avais l'air sûr de toi, quand on s'est rencontré, à la fête.

L'adolescent remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

— C'est parce que je n'étais pas Louane Barette, mais Ellana Caldin. Et Ellana a toujours confiance en elle. Pas du tout comme moi …

— Alors, pourquoi tu es venu me voir, à la fête, si tu es une timide de nature …

— Tu veux vraiment que je recommence à m'embrouiller dans des explications compliquées que je vais finir par te demander d'oublier ?

Matt secoua la tête et Louane haussa les épaules.

— On devrait peut-être aller en cours ? Si je me fais coller parce que je suis arrivée en retard en cours, j'aurais pas le droit de sortir vendredi soir pour aller voir le match.

— Parce que tu viendras ? releva le photographe.

L'adolescente se passa la main dans les cheveux.

— Je crois que maintenant, Hana va vouloir y aller et elle va me harceler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte d'y aller avec elle. De toute façon, je ne peux jamais rien lui refuser …

# #

— Tu vas bien vouloir m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Stiles était assis dans la cuisine du manoir, bras croisés. Derek était en train de fouiller dans le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de jus d'orange et une brique de lait.

— Quelle histoire ? fit semblant d'ignorer l'alpha.

— Ta famille survivante !

Le loup garou se retourna pour faire face à son amoureux.

— Jus d'orange ou lait ?

— Pardon ? Ca répond à ma question, ça ? s'impatienta l'adolescent.

— Jus d'orange ou lait ? répéta le jeune homme.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

— Lait, cracha-t-il pour avoir la paix.

Derek remplit un verre avec le contenu du la brique et le poussa vers Stiles avant de poser ses mains sur le plan de travail.

— Donc, pour ma famille …

Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de commencer son récit.

— Il y a six ans, quand le manoir a brûlé, ma famille y était rassemblée pour une réunion annuelle durant laquelle ils faisaient le bilan sur les douze mois passés. Ils discutaient surtout des potentiels problèmes qu'ils avaient eus avec les chasseurs et en profitaient un peu pour faire un repas durant lequel ils se voyaient tous. Ma famille était dispersée dans un peu tous les états. On préférait ne pas rester trop groupé, au cas où les chasseurs décideraient de s'en prendre à une personne, pour ne pas faire tomber toute la famille d'un coup. Il n'y avait que Peter et mes parents qui vivaient ici.

L'alpha soupira.

— Donc, lors de cette réunion annuelle, il y avait mes grands-parents, les deux frères de ma mère, la sœur de mon père, des cousins … Tous n'étaient pas des loups garous, comme tu le sais sûrement déjà. Mais tout le monde n'était pas là. Les cousines de mon père, Martha et Judith, et l'oncle de ma mère, Bill, n'avaient pas pu faire le déplacement. Martha passait un concours de piano et Judith était à l'hôpital, elle venait d'accoucher. Quant à Bill … Je ne me rappelle plus trop pourquoi il n'est pas venu. Il est un peu solitaire, il n'aimait pas trop les réunions … Bien lui en a pris d'annuler son voyage …

Le loup garou se passa une main sur le visage.

— Voilà. Tu sais maintenant.

Stiles garda un visage fermé.

— Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

— Parce que ce n'était pas des gens dont j'étais très proche et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'eux en six ans.

— Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, ils refont surface ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

— Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de fuir mon passé et qu'il était grand temps que je recommence à organiser ces réunions annuelles, pour renouer des liens avec ce qu'il me reste de famille. Et l'idée vient surtout de Peter, en fait.

— Donc, aucun rapport avec le fait que je t'ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne te présenterai pas à mon père tant que tu ne m'aurais pas présenté à ta propre famille ? questionna l'adolescent d'un ton narquois.

L'alpha l'observa par-dessous ses cils.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça qui a motivé ma décision. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je suppose que tu ne pourras plus me sortir cette excuse.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas pensé un seul instant que ta petite réunion de famille pourrait servir des intérêts autre que de renouer contact avec des cousins ? insista le garçon, suspicieux.

Le loup garou capitula.

— D'accord, j'y ai pensé. Mais après avoir envisagé de contacter Martha, Judith et Bill pour les inviter à venir au manoir.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me préviens juste quatre jours à l'avance de leur arrivée ?

— J'ai déjà voulu évoquer le sujet avec toi une ou deux fois, mais je n'étais pas encore sûr que la réunion allait se faire. Et puis, je ne voulais que tu te trouves une excuse pour éviter le repas.

— Donc, tu comptais me mettre devant le fait accompli le jour même ?

Derek grimaça.

— Non. Enfin, peut-être. Je n'en sais rien.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Une sonnerie retentit soudain, le faisant sursauter.

— C'est quoi, ça ? s'affola-t-il.

— J'en sais rien … Je crois que c'est le four, répondit l'alpha.

Il s'approcha de l'appareil et l'ouvrit.

— Attention, j'arrive ! s'exclama Peter en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Le loup garou bouscula son neveu pour pouvoir sortir le gâteau qu'il avait mis à cuire dans le four.

— Tu fais quoi ? l'interrogea Derek, perplexe, en le regardant poser le moule sur un dessous de plat.

— Tu prépares un gâteau pour aller manger chez Scott ? devina Stiles.

— Oui. Je pensais aller dans une boulangerie pour l'acheter mais comme je trouve le temps trop long, j'ai décidé de cuisiner.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel.

— Trouve toi un travail, tu trouveras que les journées passent plus vite !

— Scott n'est pas trop de mauvais poil ? demanda Peter à l'adolescent en ignorant la réflexion de son neveu.

— Ca dépend ce que tu sous-entend par « mauvais poil », grimaça le garçon. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air content.

— Ça promet … soupira le loup garou.

Stiles voulut le rassurer :

— Scott est sympa, dans le fond. Il est juste un peu jaloux que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de sa mère et encore plus quelqu'un qu'il connaît … Il finira par s'habituer à la situation.

— Si tu le dis … En tout cas, je suis content que Derek ait fini par te parler de la réunion de ce week end. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir tenir ma langue, j'avais tout le temps peur de faire une gaffe.

L'adolescent décocha un regard en coin à son amoureux qui fusilla son oncle du regard.

— J'en ai marre que tu espionnes mes conversations. Un jour, je vais t'arracher les oreilles pour t'apprendre à les laisser traîner partout !

— Ce serait inutile. Même sans oreille, j'arriverai à fourrer mon nez dans tes affaires, déclara Peter. Bon, allez jouer ailleurs, il faut que je cuisine !

Stiles et Derek se retinrent de sourire devant l'air stressé du loup garou et acceptèrent de quitter la pièce pour se réfugier dans la chambre de l'alpha, afin de finir leur conversation.

# #

Allison était assise en face de son père pour le dîner. Chris lui posait des questions sur ses cours et ses révisions, mais la jeune fille ne lui répondait que vaguement, concentrée sur son téléphone portable avec lequel elle envoyait des messages à Scott. Le chasseur finit par s'en agacer :

— Est-ce qu'il serait possible que j'ai une discussion avec ma fille ou faut-il que je lui envoie un texto ?

L'adolescente grimaça et posa son mobile près de son assiette.

— Désolée. C'est juste que Scott … Peter vient dîner chez lui.

Allison regarda son père par-dessous ces cils et put constater que son visage s'était crispé à l'entente du nom du loup garou.

— Et bien, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une charmante petite réunion lupine, se força à dire le chasseur en prenant son verre.

— Pas vraiment. Peter va manger chez Scott parce qu'il sort avec sa mère.

Chris recracha l'eau qu'il venait de boire.

— Ca a l'air de te surprendre … fit remarquer la jeune fille après avoir eu un mouvement de recul.

— Oui. Non. En fait, je m'en fiche.

— Papa … soupira l'adolescente. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

— Je ne te cache rien du tout ! assura d'un ton sec le chasseur.

Allison secoua la tête, une moue agacée sur le visage.

— Ouais, pas de secret, rien, tout va bien. Un peu comme ses deux dernières années où l'on m'assurait que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter mais durant lesquels j'ai appris que ma famille s'était spécialisée dans la chasse au loup garou, que ma tante avait brûlé un manoir pour en éliminer certains et que mon grand-père était un fou furieux qui ne servait que ses propres intérêts. Oh, j'allais oublier de parler de ma mère, qui s'est suicidée après avoir été mordue par un loup garou.

Le chasseur et sa fille se toisèrent. Chris fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

— Il n'y a pas de secret, murmura-t-il.

— Papa ! Arrête de me mentir ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, je suis capable de tout affronter … Tu as eu une liaison avec Peter ?

Le chasseur se leva brusquement et fixa Allison d'un air dur.

— Il ne s'est rien passé du tout entre Peter et moi. Je le déteste parce qu'il a tué ma sœur. Kate n'était pas une sainte, mais ce n'était pas non plus un démon. Oui, elle avait tué des gens innocents. Mais elle aurait dû comparaitre devant un tribunal pour être jugée, par se faire trancher la gorge.

— Alors explique-moi cette histoire de passé !

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! s'écria Chris.

De nouveau, le père et la fille se toisèrent. Le chasseur finit par se passer une main sur le visage.

— Tu voudras bien débarrasser la table ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

Il tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Allison seule dans la salle à manger.


	24. Chapitre 23

Peter se gara devant la maison des McCall et remarqua aussitôt que Scott était assis devant la porte de chez lui. Il pouvait presque sentir les ondes de colère qui émanait du garçon. Avec un soupir, le loup garou se saisit du gâteau, posé sur le siège passager, qu'il avait cuisiné durant l'après-midi et sortit de sa Ferarri. Il remonta la petite allée en veillant à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Hors de question que l'adolescent pense qu'il avait peur de lui.

Parce qu'il n'en avait pas peur.

Il n'était même pas angoissé. Il aurait juste aimé être mieux accueilli.

Bon, d'accord, il voulait bien admettre qu'il était un peu stressé. Mais il n'avait pas peur.

Scott se leva de façon à barrer le passage de Peter et le toisa.

— Dégage de chez moi, grogna-t-il.

Le loup garou le plus âgé secoua la tête.

— C'est très malpoli d'annuler un rendez-vous au dernier moment quand il n'y a pas urgence, déclara-t-il d'un ton posé.

L'homme voulait éviter d'être agressif envers le garçon, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas un ton mielleux et de belles paroles qui allaient le faire décolérer. Toutefois, Peter pensait qu'il était préférable qu'ils ne se battent pas sur le perron de la maison. Ça aurait fait mauvais genre. Il évita donc de répondre par une pique, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

— Bien sûr que si, il y a urgence, persifla Scott. Pour toi. Si tu ne tiens pas à mourir plus tôt que prévu.

— Je suis déjà mort une fois, souligna le loup garou. Tu crois vraiment me faire peur en me menaçant de cette façon ?

— Parlons-en, de ta première mort. Tu as cru bon d'en parler avec ma mère ? Elle est au courant que tu te transformes une fois par mois en une créature dangereuse pour elle ?

Peter murmura :

— Tu veux dire … Une créature dangereuse comme toi ?

L'adolescent plissa les yeux.

— Tu veux jouer à ça ? Comptons le nombre de meurtres qu'on a chacun commis, pour voir lequel d'entre nous est le plus redoutable prédateur.

La réplique du garçon jeta un froid. Les deux loups garous se fixèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter. Melissa apparut et les observa avec surprise.

— Et bien, Scott, tu ne fais pas entrer notre invité ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Avant que son fils ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, l'infirmière fit signe à Peter de s'approcher et le loup garou contourna soigneusement l'adolescent pour suivre la femme à l'intérieur. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, autant parce qu'elle lui avait manqué que parce qu'il avait envie de narguer Scott, mais il se retint.

— Ne reste pas dehors, Scott, tu vas prendre froid, déclara Melissa en faisant signe au garçon de rentrer.

— J'ai apporté le dessert, comme convenu, annonça Peter en désignant le plat qu'il avait dans les mains.

— Merci. Attendez, je vais vous débarrasser.

L'infirmière attrapa le gâteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

— Je vous laisse accrocher votre manteau. J'espère que vous aimez le lapin ? Scott m'a conseillé de vous en préparer un civet.

Le loup garou se figea et jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui passait à côté de lui avec un sourire narquois. Bien sûr. Le garçon savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Peter avait dû s'en plaindre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au Complexe du Paradis. Et Scott n'avait pas manqué de ressortir l'information.

— En vérité, je ne suis pas très fan du lapin, mais je suis certain que vous le cuisinez divinement ! lança-t-il.

L'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et en profita pour souffler une parole assassine à Scott qui avait déjà rejoint sa mère mais qui arriverait à l'entendre grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée :

— Ce serait tellement bien que tu parviennes à retenir tes leçons aussi facilement que ce que je n'aime pas. Ce serait un peu plus utile pour tes examens, non ?

L'adolescent serra les poings.

La guerre était déclarée.

# #

Stiles leva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et consulta l'heure sur sa montre. Il était presque vingt heures et demie et son père venait à peine de revenir du poste de police. Intrigué, l'adolescent se dépêcha de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

— Salut, p'pa ! Tu rentres tard.

— Salut, fiston … On a eu un problème de dernière minute, j'ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires …

— Quel genre de problème ? s'enquit le garçon, l'air de rien.

— Une histoire d'enlèvement.

Alors que Stiles ouvrait la bouche pour demander plus de précisions, le shérif l'arrêta avant même qu'il ait pu formuler la moindre question :

— Et estime-toi heureux que je te dise déjà ça. Je ne dirai rien de plus parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

L'adolescent fit une grimace.

— J'ai préparé le repas, en t'attendant. Il faut juste que je fasse réchauffer les petits pois.

Le garçon ralluma la plaque électrique et s'assit en face de son père.

— Tu fais quoi vendredi soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

— Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu as quelque chose à me proposer.

Stiles eut un sourire malicieux.

— Devine qui joue en première ligne pour le premier match de qualification des Cyclones de Beacon Hills ?

Le shérif haussa un sourcil.

— Tu veux dire que … Que tu seras sur le terrain ?

— Ouaip ! Greenberg a filé la grippe à la moitié de l'équipe, alors le coach a décidé que je serais titulaire. C'est provisoire ! Mais au moins, je vais faire autre chose que me geler les fesses sur le banc de touche.

— Félicitations ! Je vais essayer de me libérer. Je ne voudrais pas manquer un match de mon fils.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émotion et il ajouta doucement :

— Ta mère serait fière de toi.

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté. Le sujet était toujours beaucoup trop glissant pour eux. L'adolescent hocha la tête et se leva pour faire semblant de s'occuper des petits pois qui se réchauffaient doucement dans la casserole. Le shérif le fixa quelques instants avant de poser une nouvelle question :

— Derek va venir ?

Le garçon eut un moment d'hésitation. Son père venait-il d'appeler Derek uniquement pas son prénom ?

— Derek qui ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

— Derek Hale. Tu en connais beaucoup d'autre, des Derek ? se moqua le shérif.

— Non, mais tu ne l'appelles jamais juste par son prénom.

Stiles touilla les petits pois à l'aide d'une cuillère, le temps de reprendre contenance. Son père insista :

— Alors, il sera là ?

— J'en sais rien ! Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Peut-être. Scott a dû lui en parler.

L'adolescent éteignit la plaque et posa la casserole sur la table. Il observa le shérif qui se servait et son cœur se serra. Derek avait raison. Il était temps qu'il parle de sa relation amoureuse avec son père. Son copain ne pouvait pas être le seul à faire des efforts. Le loup garou avait invité la dernière famille qu'il lui restait dans le but de le présenter.

Pour qui passerait Stiles s'il n'osait pas annoncer qu'il sortait avec l'alpha à son père ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Juste quelques mots à prononcer. « Papa, je sors avec Derek Hale ». L'adolescent ne faisait que ça, en temps normal, bavasser sans être capable de s'arrêter, parler avant d'avoir tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche, raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, les mots refusaient de sortir ? Pourquoi restaient-ils bloqués dans sa gorge ? Il se suffisait pourtant de se laisser aller, de lâcher la bride aux paroles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Avouer. Enfin.

Le garçon inspira profondément et ouvrit la bouche. Le regard de son père lui fit perdre tout courage.

— Tu veux du jambon ?

Echec total.

Il n'était pas capable d'en parler à son père. C'était encore trop tôt. Trop dur.

— Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Stiles se leva pour aller chercher la charcuterie dans le frigo. Le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes. Le goût amer de la déception au fond de la gorge.

# #

Scott ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi furieux de toute sa vie. Il était assis à la droite de sa mère, Peter en face de lui. Le civet de lapin avait été servi et si l'adolescent restait silencieux, bouillant sur place, le poing serré sur sa fourchette, le loup garou n'arrêtait pas de complimenter l'infirmière sur la qualité du repas, sur sa coiffure, son sourire, ses habits, la maison …

— Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ton invitation.

« Fayot »

— Tu as un vrai talent pour la cuisine !

« Menteur »

— Je n'ai jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux !

« Sale con »

— Ta maison est ravissante, vraiment.

« Salopard »

— Ce chemisier va très bien à ton teint.

« Enfoiré »

— Je glisserai bien une pincée de sel dans ce plat.

— Scott, tu veux bien passer la salière à Peter ?

— Connard.

Le silence qui suivit l'insulte fut assourdissant. Scott se rendit alors compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de retenir le mot qui se pressait contre ses lèvres.

— Scott ? Je crois que tu as des excuses à faire, intervint Melissa, les joues rouges de honte.

L'adolescent retint sa respiration. Faire des excuses ? A Peter ? Sérieusement ? La colère faisait tellement bouillir le sang du garçon qu'il entendait son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles. Sa vision se brouilla un instant et il se leva de sa chaise.

— Des excuses ? Tu veux des excuses, maman ? Alors je pense que le premier à devoir t'en faire, c'est lui.

Scott tendit un doigt accusateur vers Peter, qui baissa les yeux sur son assiette. L'adolescent poursuivit, intraitable, impossible à arrêter :

— Parce qu'il te ment, maman. Il te ment depuis le début. Il veut te faire croire qu'il est un type sympa, sans histoire, qui rêve de toi depuis le début, mais c'est faux. C'est un loup garou, maman, comme moi. Tu sais quoi ? C'est même lui qui m'a mordu, il y a un an. C'est à cause de lui que je suis un loup garou. Alors, je ne m'excuserai pas. Parce que c'est vraiment un connard, un enfoiré de première, un gros con qui ne te mérite pas et ne te méritera jamais. Et parce qu'il m'a transformé, m'obligeant à devoir faire face à des problèmes dont je me serai bien passé !

Scott se rendit compte qu'il avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur d'une traite et qu'il était totalement essoufflé. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, ses mains tremblantes. Melissa le fixait et finit par poser ses coudes sur le bord de la table, ses mains jointes devant son visage.

— Monte dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

— Quoi ?

— Monte dans ta chambre, Scott. Maintenant.

Le ton était toujours paisible, mais ne laissait place à aucune protestation. L'adolescent jeta sa serviette sur la table et monta à l'étage, ses pieds tapant lourdement contre les marches. Peter, mortifié, continuait de regarder la table, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

— C'est vrai ce que vient de dire Scott ?

La voix de Melissa était neutre. Aucune trace de colère ou de déception. Ce qui n'était pas forcément plus rassurant. Le loup garou hocha lentement la tête, la gorge sèche.

— Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à mon fils quand il m'annonce une chose aussi grave. Mais j'avais besoin que tu le confirmes. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu quittes ma maison.

Toujours cette intonation si neutre, qui rongeait le cœur de Peter, le rendait encore plus honteux. Le lycanthrope quitta sa chaise et jeta un regard navré en direction de l'infirmière. La femme se contenta de garder son visage impassible.

Le loup garou s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine et se retourna. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé mais devinant ses intentions, Melissa leva une main :

— Pas d'excuses. Je veux juste que tu t'en ailles. Tout de suite.

Peter se mordit la lèvre et quitta la maison des McCall. La porte se referma sans un bruit sur lui.

Seule dans sa cuisine, l'infirmière laissa enfin une larme couler le long de sa joue.

# #

Isaac se tortillait sur place depuis quelques minutes déjà et finit par céder.

— Danny, tu veux bien m'excuser quelques instants ? Faut que j'aille pisser !

De l'autre côté de l'écran, le gardien de l'équipe de crosse leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'était bien parti, le début était assez distingué … Et la fin a tout cassé.

L'adolescent frisé grimaça et retira son casque avant d'envoyer un bisou à son amoureux. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. La lumière du couloir n'était pas allumée mais l'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas. Il pouvait se déplacer sans problème grâce à sa vision surdéveloppée.

Alors qu'Isaac arrivait au niveau des sanitaires, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, manquant lui arriver sur le coin du nez, et un garçon de son âge en sortit.

— Pardon ! s'excusa-t-il.

— Y a pas de mal, déclara le loup garou frisé.

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à reconnaître l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. La lumière des sanitaires éclairait son visage triangulaire, ses yeux en amande et ses taches de rousseur. Ce devait être un nouveau puisqu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Isaac ne connaissait pas les noms de tous ceux qui étaient dans la structure d'accueil pour jeunes, mais il avait mémorisé les visages de ceux qu'il croisait la plupart du temps au réfectoire lors du repas du soir.

— Bonne nuit, lui lança l'adolescent en le contournant pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre.

— Bonne nuit ! répondit le garçon frisé.

Et sans plus perdre de temps, il s'engouffra dans les sanitaires pour soulager sa vessie avant de retourner se blottir sous sa couette pour continuer sa discussion avec son Danny.

# #

Scott était assis dans son lit, occupé à envoyer des messages à Allison dans lesquels il insultait copieusement Peter de tous les noms possibles, lorsque Melissa apparut sur le seuil de sa porte.

— On peut parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Au vu de ses yeux rouges, l'adolescent conclut que sa mère avait pleuré. Trop énervé, il n'avait même pas songé que l'infirmière puisse être triste après les révélations qu'il avait faites. Un peu penaud, il hocha la tête et tapota la place à côté de lui. Melissa vint s'installer à côté de lui et désigna son mobile d'un signe de tête.

— Tu écrivais à Allison ?

— Ouais. Je lui racontais pour ce soir. Enfin …

Scott posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et se tourna vers sa mère.

— Tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu m'as dit que Peter était un loup garou ?

L'adolescent se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

— Parce que je ne supportais pas qu'il te tourne autour, comme un prédateur l'aurait fait avec sa proie. C'était trop pour moi, de le voir te regarder avec ses yeux de …

— Ca, j'ai bien compris que tu ne l'aimais pas, l'interrompit l'infirmière. Mais pourquoi ce soir ? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air de le connaître d'avant. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

— Parce que j'espérais qu'il ne viendrait pas, avoua le garçon. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas venir et ce soir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, il fallait que je te le dise. Tu comprends, je ne supporte pas qu'un loup garou te tourne autour.

Melissa lança un regard pénétrant à son fils.

— Et toi, Scott ? Tu es proche de moi et tu es un loup garou. Où se trouve la différence entre toi et Peter ?

Scott serra les poings.

— Mais moi, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. Peter, lui, a tué sa nièce pour lui voler son titre d'alpha. Tu te rappelles qu'un alpha, c'est le chef de la meute ? Donc Peter a tué sa nièce, il m'a mordu, il a tué ceux qui étaient responsables de l'incendie du manoir Hale, ensuite il a presque tué Derek, il nous a poursuivi dans le lycée pour essayer de me faire rejoindre sa meute. Et puis, il a attaqué Lydia lors du bal d'hiver et kidnappé Stiles. On a réussi à le stopper en le brûlant et Derek lui a tranché la gorge, pour être sûr qu'il ne nous ferait plus de mal. Mais il a trouvé le moyen de ressusciter et le voilà revenu d'entre les morts, nous collant aux basques.

Une grimace tordit le visage de Melissa.

— Tu ne vas m'épargner aucun détail de sa biographie ?

— Je veux juste que tu saches la vérité à son sujet, assura son fils. Parce que ce n'est pas du tout un représentant pharmaceutique.

— J'avais bien compris. Mais s'il est si mauvais que ça, comment ça se fait que tes amis et toi, vous continuiez à la côtoyer ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Parce que c'est l'oncle de Derek et qu'il s'est calmé. Il nous a aidés à arrêter le kanima, au printemps dernier. De toute façon, il est dans la meute, donc je n'ai pas trop le choix de l'accepter.

— Donc il n'est plus si mauvais que ça ?

— Maman ! Il t'a menti ! protesta le garçon. Et qu'il nous ait aidé une fois ne change rien à ce qu'il a fait avant !

L'infirmière se frotta la joue avec le dos de sa main.

— Dis-moi, Scott … Allison est-elle au courant que tu es un loup garou ?

— Bien sûr. Rappelle-toi, je t'ai expliqué qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille de chasseurs. Ca a même posé pas mal de soucis pour qu'ils m'acceptent.

— Et tu lui as dit dès le début de votre relation, que tu étais un loup garou ?

Scott retint un soupir. La conversation prenait un tour qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

— Non, admit-il. Elle l'a découvert un peu par hasard. Tu te doutes que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle comme ça, à n'importe qui !

— Donc Peter aurait dû tout m'avouer au premier rendez-vous ?

— Non mais … Maman ! Ne lui cherches pas d'excuses, s'agaça l'adolescent. Tu n'as pas compris à quel point il est maléfique ?

— Tu sais que c'est probablement ce que se sont dit les parents d'Allison, quand ils ont découvert que tu étais une des créatures qu'ils chassent ? souligna Melissa. Que tu n'étais pas fait pour être avec leur fille. Qu'il fallait t'éloigner d'elle. Qu'il fallait te tuer.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu veux me faire comprendre que tu vas continuer de voir Peter ?

— Je veux surtout te faire comprendre qu'il ne faut jamais juger les gens trop vite.

— J'estime que je ne juge pas trop vite, au vu du passé de Peter !

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

— J'ai bien conscience que ce que tu m'as révélé est très grave et très compliqué. Mais comment aurais-tu réagi si j'avais rejeté aussi violemment Allison que toi tu rejettes Peter ?

— Maman … C'est tellement différent …

— Question de point de vue, je suppose. Peter était dangereux. C'est un fait. Mais peut-être a-t-il changé depuis son … Sa … Depuis qu'il est … Revenu ? Tu m'as toi-même avoué que tes premières transformations ne s'étaient pas très bien passées. Or, tu ne m'as jamais attaqué.

L'adolescent se cacha le visage dans les mains.

— Tu vas vraiment le revoir … gémit-il d'un ton désespéré.

— C'est loin d'être sûr, murmura Melissa. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de vivre entre deux loups garous, qui ne s'apprécient pas, qui plus est. Il va falloir que Peter et moi parlions longtemps pour nous expliquer. Mais je te demande une chose : arrête de te mêler de mes affaires de cœur. Sinon, je me mêlerai des tiennes.

— D'accord, bougonna le garçon, en priant intérieurement pour que la discussion entre sa mère et l'oncle de Derek se passe mal.

L'infirmière jeta un regard au radio réveil de son fils.

— Il est tard. Tu devrais te coucher.

— Oui, maman.

— A demain, mon chéri. Et n'oublie pas : tu restes en dehors de mes histoires.

Melissa lança un dernier regard à son fils avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son lit.

# #

Peter fit claquer violemment la porte du manoir Hale en rentrant. Il était furieux et luttait à grand peine contre le loup qui sommeillait en lui et qui était bien réveillé, l'attraction de la pleine lune toute proche se faisant ressentir.

Derek passa la tête hors de sa chambre, alerté par le bruit que faisait son oncle en rentrant.

— Déjà revenu ? s'enquit-il en l'observant monter les escaliers.

— Ouais, cracha Peter. Et la prochaine fois que j'ai l'idée d'aller dîner chez un de mes rencards avec son fils qui connaît tous mes secrets et me déteste, attache moi à mon lit. Non, mieux. La prochaine fois que j'ai une idée, assomme-moi, ça m'évitera de faire des conneries que je regretterai ensuite !

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son neveu, le loup garou partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non sans avoir une nouvelle fois fait claquer la porte derrière lui.

Perplexe, Derek regagna son lit et s'empara de son téléphone portable pour envoyer un texto à Stiles.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant, mais ça c'est apparemment mal passé, le dîner chez Scott »


	25. Chapitre 24

Lorsque Derek entendit frapper trois coups contre la porte du manoir Hale, il huma l'air par réflexe. L'alpha était en train de petit-déjeuner sur le plan de travail central de la cuisine et au travers des odeurs de café et de pain grillé, le loup garou tenta de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait dehors grâce à son empreinte olfactive.

Etrangement, l'odeur lui parut familière mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver à qui elle appartenait parce qu'elle ne collait entièrement à aucun parfum qu'il connaissait. La personne frappa de nouveau et Derek se leva avec prudence, les sens en alerte, méfiant. Sans bruit, l'alpha traversa le couloir, cherchant fébrilement à se rappeler où il avait déjà senti cette odeur.

Qui pouvait bien venir au manoir, à une heure aussi matinale ? Après avoir écouté combien de battements de cœur il décelait et avoir été rassuré de n'entendre qu'un seul pouls, le loup garou ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif pour découvrir Melissa McCall sur le perron.

Derek retint un soupir d'agacement. Il savait enfin d'où il connaissait cette odeur. Elle ressemblait à celle de Scott. Un soupçon de féminité et une touche de bienveillance en plus. L'alpha s'attendait à tout, sauf à voir l'infirmière débarquer chez lui de bon matin, vu que Stiles, qui avait discuté avec son meilleur ami, lui avait expliqué que la femme était désormais au courant de la vraie nature de son oncle et l'avait viré de chez elle la veille au soir. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec l'odeur de son bêta aussitôt.

Melissa se racla la gorge et le loup garou s'ébroua :

— Vous venez voir Peter ? présuma-t-il.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais …

Le jeune homme coupa court à ses excuses d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers l'étage :

— Peter ? C'est pour toi !

Derek s'effaça pour inviter l'infirmière à entrer.

— Je vous en prie. Sa chambre est au premier étage, la première porte sur votre droite. Je vous conseille de monter de vous-même parce que vu qu'il boude, il risque de ne pas descendre vous voir de sitôt.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'alpha et il précisa :

— Et là, il vient de ronchonner qu'il ne boude pas du tout.

Melissa leva un sourcil et hocha la tête, pas certaine du comportement à adopter face à un homme qui pouvait entendre ce que les gens disaient un étage plus haut. Le loup garou désigna l'escalier du menton avant de retourner s'installer dans la cuisine pour finir son petit-déjeuner. L'infirmière monta lentement les marches, se demandant intérieurement si elle avait bien fait de venir.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers la première porte du couloir sur sa droite et cogna doucement contre le battant. La voix de Derek la fit sursauter :

— N'attendez pas qu'il vous autorise à entrer, sinon, on n'a pas fini ! cria l'alpha depuis la cuisine.

Melissa entendit Peter bougonner quelque chose derrière la porte, sans parvenir à saisir le sens de ce qu'il marmonnait. L'infirmière hésita encore quelques instants avant de se saisir de la clenche et d'entrer dans la chambre du loup garou.

Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille, par conséquent les rayons du soleil éclairaient pleinement la pièce. Peter était assis sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur son matelas, les bras croisés. Melissa l'observa un instant sans savoir quoi dire et décida de croiser à son tour ses bras devant elle.

Le loup garou finit par lever son regard vers elle et l'infirmière fut surprise d'y lire de la culpabilité. Il avait le même regard que Scott avait eu lorsqu'il avait appris que ses parents divorçaient.

« C'est de ma faute, maman, si papa s'en va ? Il ne t'aime plus à cause de moi ? »

Alors que son fils de six ans la dévisageait avec cet air coupable qui lui avait fendu le cœur, Melissa était venu s'asseoir près de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

« Non, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu sais, ça arrive, parfois, que les papas et les mamans ne s'aiment plus. Ton papa et moi, on s'est aimé très fort un jour, mais maintenant, on ne s'aime plus. Alors plutôt que de rester triste ensemble, on préfère se séparer pour être heureux chacun de notre côté. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Et ça ne change rien à l'amour qu'on a pour toi. Tu restes mon fils chéri et tu le resteras toujours. Et c'est pareil pour ton papa. »

L'infirmière chassa ce souvenir dans son esprit. Scott n'était pas Peter. Peter n'était pas Scott. La situation était totalement différente et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. Melissa prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

— J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout. Depuis le début.

Le loup garou la fixa un instant, toujours de ce regard dans lequel brillait la culpabilité, avant de lui faire signe de venir s'installer sur le lit, en face de lui. Après avoir hésité, l'infirmière s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Peter se passa une main sur le visage et lui raconta. Tout. Depuis le début.

# #

Il était le frère du père de Derek, de quatre ans son cadet, et il était un loup garou de naissance. De fait, il se maîtrisait plutôt bien et les nuits de pleine lune ne lui causaient aucun souci.

Sept ans plus tôt, le clan Hale s'était rassemblé au manoir pour une réunion qui était organisée chaque année, durant laquelle la famille discutait des éventuels problèmes qu'ils avaient afin de trouver une solution pour les résoudre. Profitant de cette occasion, un chasseur avait mis le feu à l'habitation, sans se soucier des humains qui étaient présents, dans le but d'éradiquer un maximum de lycanthropes.

Par miracle, Peter n'avait pas péri dans cet incendie comme le reste du clan Hale. Les secours avaient pu le sortir des ruines encore fumantes et le transférer à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, dans lequel il avait passé six ans, paralysé, à attendre que son pouvoir de guérison se mettre en route et régénère doucement chaque cellule endommagée de son corps brûlé. De cette période, il ne gardait que des souvenirs flous, la vague impression que Laura et Derek étaient venus lui rendre visite plusieurs fois et une succession de visages sans noms, probablement des médecins et des infirmiers.

Une seule personne restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Le visage d'un homme, un infirmier qui venait lui changer toutes les dix heures l'une de ses perfusions et qui le regardait pendant plusieurs minutes, allongé dans son lit ou assis sur sa chaise, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Au départ, Peter essaya désespérément de crier, de l'appeler à l'aide, de faire un signe, pour montrer qu'il était toujours présent et qu'il n'était pas une carcasse vide. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Et son esprit était fatigué, abîmé par le drame, embrumé par les images de l'incendie, ravagé par la fumée, les flammes et la chaleur du brasier. Les cris des humains et des loups garous résonnaient encore dans sa tête et il avait cru qu'il allait sombrer dans la folie.

Il s'était alors recroquevillé sur lui-même, se préparant à mourir, emprisonné à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Laura et Derek.

Blanc.

Gris.

Noir.

Le loup s'était révolté.

Noir. Gris. Blanc.

Il refusait totalement d'abandonner la partie, refusait la facilité, refusait la mort.

Il avait alors tenté de transformer le corps inerte de Peter, avait tenté de hurler, avait lutté pour sa vie.

L'humain l'avait regardé faire, reprenant un peu confiance en lui, essayant parfois lui aussi de faire se lever le corps, restant souvent en retrait pour observer les efforts que déployait le loup. Les nuits de pleine lune, il sentait l'attraction de l'astre agiter le loup, qui rêvait de pouvoir courir dehors et cherchait frénétiquement le moyen de guérir.

Et puis était arrivé le jour où Peter avait senti que son corps commençait à guérir. Ce n'était au début qu'une sensation légère, un fourmillement minime dans le bout de ses doigts. Et puis, la sensation s'était doucement accentuée, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les signes qui indiquaient que son pouvoir de régénération agissait, soignant son corps blessé.

Le loup avait hurlé, triomphant, tandis que Peter reprenait vraiment confiance en l'avenir.

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois avant qu'il ne sente le fourmillement parcourir chacun de ses membres, prouvant qu'il était en voie de guérison. Et puis, la nuit qui avait bouleversée sa vie était arrivée.

Le rond nacré de la lune se découpait nettement dans le ciel d'encre. Peter s'était assoupi. Il n'avait pas de raison de rester éveillé. Son corps n'était pas encore en état de fonctionner. C'était pour bientôt. Mais pas tout de suite.

Le loup, lui, était bien éveillé. Et lorsque le premier rayon de lune se posa sur la main de Peter, il était prêt. L'animal avait pris le contrôle.

Le corps de Peter avait été parcouru d'un violent frisson qui avait réveillé la partie humaine de son esprit. Eberlué, il s'était vu lever un bras.

La joie avait envahi Peter avant qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas lui qui commandait son corps. C'était le loup qui décidait de ses mouvements. Et malgré les tentatives de Peter pour le refouler au fond de son esprit, l'animal n'avait pas cédé.

Sans qu'il puisse contrôler ses gestes, Peter s'était vu se couler hors de l'hôpital, une nuit, échappant à la surveillance des infirmières, suivant un plan qu'il ne s'était pas rappelé avoir conçu. Le loup avait le pouvoir. Et son seul souhait comportait neuf lettres: vengeance.

Peter s'était enfoncé dans la forêt, traquant une biche entre les arbres. Il avait planté ses crocs dans son cou, le goût métallique du sang emplissant sa gorge alors que la vie quittait peu à peu le corps de l'animal. Une partie de lui avait trouvé ça détestable. Mais son côté humain était étouffé par le loup, qui lui, adorait ça. Après avoir gravé une spirale sur le flanc de la biche, Peter était reparti se glisser dans son lit d'hôpital, sans que personne ne se soit douté de son escapade nocturne.

Le loup triomphant.

L'humain luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Après cette sortie, le corps de Peter n'avait plus bougé. L'humain en avait conclu que c'était l'influence de la lune qui avait permis au loup de le faire se mouvoir. Il avait essayé de bouger mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Il avait donc attendu la prochaine pleine lune.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il se tenait prêt. Mais le loup ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité de prendre le contrôle. L'appel de la lune aidant, il avait repoussé l'humain et avait fait se redresser le corps dans le lit. Il était prêt pour une nouvelle sortie. Il avait une enquête à mener. Et il avait soif de sang.

Laura Hale avait fini par revenir à Beacon Hills, alertée par la photo de la biche qui était passée aux informations. Elle avait rendu visite à son oncle au passage, lui annonçant qu'elle resterait plusieurs jours. Le loup appréciait la jeune fille. Mais elle possédait quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour mener à bien son plan. Son rang d'alpha.

Les images du plan du loup arrivaient en flashs devant les yeux de Peter. Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, il lutta de plus belle pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, cherchant à dominer l'animal, pour l'empêcher de tuer sa nièce.

Peine perdue.

La pleine lune était arrivée et le loup avait quitté l'hôpital. L'infirmière de garde l'avait vu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il lui avait ordonné d'appeler Laura pour lui dire de se rendre dans la forêt. L'humain avait voulu hurlé à l'infirmière de ne pas le faire. L'animal ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

Sa nièce était venue. Et le loup avait attaqué Laura sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. La jeune femme ne s'attendait déjà pas à voir son oncle debout. Comment aurait-elle pu penser que son oncle préféré allait la trancher en deux ?

Alors qu'un fourmillement parcourait le corps de Peter, témoin de son rang d'alpha nouvellement acquis, l'humain se recroquevilla au fond de son esprit pour pleurer, laissant le loup faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il pleura sa nièce. Il pleura son frère. Il pleura sa famille. Il pleura son incapacité à se contrôler.

Il pleura.

Jusqu'à ce que le loup capte l'odeur de Derek.

Dans un sursaut, Peter se réveilla. Il sécha ses larmes et reprit la lutte. Son cœur brisé ne s'était pas encore remis de la mort de Laura. Mais l'humain n'accepterait pas que le loup s'en prenne encore à un membre de sa famille.

Ce n'était cependant pas dans les intentions de l'animal. Il avait besoin de Derek comme bêta. Tout comme il avait besoin de ce jeune qu'il avait mordu, la nuit de la mort de Laura.

Si la nuit, Peter ne pouvait pas lutter contre le loup, qui grâce à l'appel de la lune, était beaucoup trop fort, le jour, il se battait pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Mais bien que l'animal soit moins puissant la journée, il ne laissait pas la partie humaine reprendre le dessus.

Alors Peter se contentait d'être le spectateur passif des actions menées par le loup. Les nuits d'errance. La soif de vengeance. Les meurtres.

Grâce à son nouveau statut d'alpha, le loup pouvait désormais se lever de plus en plus fréquemment tandis que l'humain perdait peu à peu espoir de réussir à regagner le contrôle de son corps. Même s'il avait réussi à lever un doigt, une fois, surpassant la volonté du l'animal, lorsque Derek était venu le voir à l'hôpital. Mais son neveu était parti sans voir son exploit.

S'en était suivi la traque inlassable de Scott pour qu'il rejoigne la meute. Et puis cette fois où Stiles était venu à l'hôpital et avait découvert que Peter avait quitté sa chambre. Où Derek était intervenu. Où le loup s'était battu avec son neveu. Où l'humain avait tenté d'arrêter l'animal.

Jusqu'au bal d'hiver où il avait attaqué Lydia. Et kidnappé Stiles pour qu'il lui permette de retrouver Derek, qui s'était fait emprisonner par les Argent. Le soir où le loup avait retrouvé et tué Kate, bouclant la boucle, assouvissant ses envies de vengeance. Le soir où Stiles et Jackson l'avaient stoppé en lui jetant un cocktail Molotov dessus. Où il s'était écroulé, la peau brûlante, le loup hurlant, l'humain triomphant malgré la douleur.

Derek s'était approché de lui, griffes dehors et le loup, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait arriver, l'avait provoqué. L'humain s'était juste senti triste. Triste de mourir après avoir tant lutté. Triste de se faire tuer par son propre neveu. Triste de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qu'il était fier de lui.

Son corps n'était plus que douleur et c'est à peine s'il sentit les griffes de son neveu s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. La vie l'avait quittée et ses membres s'étaient raidis.

Noir.

Noir.

Noir.

Gris.

Blanc.

Peter avait ouvert les yeux. Les murs qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le bruit des machines. Un homme qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà croisé à son chevet.

Sa tête se tourna sans qu'il l'ait décidé. Ses doigts bougèrent sans qu'il l'ait voulu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler sans qu'il l'ait choisi.

— Où est-ce que je suis ?

C'était une voix féminine qui s'était élevée dans la pièce. Bien loin de celle qu'avait Peter. Il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il se sentait faible. Si faible …

— Tu es à l'hôpital … annonça doucement l'homme près de lui.

— Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

— Je … On ne sait pas vraiment, ma chérie. C'est Jackson qui t'a trouvée. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

— N … Non …

— Ce n'est pas grave. Repose-toi, Lydia. Tu es en sécurité, ici.

Lydia.

Bien sûr.

Le loup avait toujours un plan de secours.

Il avait tenté de prendre le contrôle du corps de la rousse, d'abord de manière douce, puis, voyant que la jeune fille ne se laissait pas faire, avec plus de brutalité, luttant contre l'esprit de l'adolescente, la partie humaine de Peter ballotée entre les deux volontés qui s'affrontaient.

Lydia s'était battue. Avec courage. Avec force. Avec acharnement.

Le loup avait failli prendre le pouvoir. Failli.

La jeune fille avait eu du mal à garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Son esprit était tellement focalisée sur la lutte avec le loup qu'après s'être enfuie de l'hôpital, elle avait erré plusieurs jours dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à repousser le loup. Peter avait assisté au duel, sans pouvoir rien faire. Pourtant, il aurait adoré donner un coup de pouce à l'adolescente.

Lydia avait retrouvé la raison. Mais le loup n'avait pas abandonné. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de déstabiliser la jeune fille pour réussir à prendre le contrôle de son corps mais elle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses forces décroissaient.

Peter avait fini par se rendre compte que le loup était de moins en moins puissant mais quand il avait essayé de s'attaquer à lui, il s'était fait envoyé valdinguer d'une pichenette dans un recoin de l'esprit de Lydia. L'humain avait donc patienté, guettant le bon moment.

Le loup avait changé de tactique et plutôt que de tenter de prendre le contrôle de son corps, il avait manipulé son esprit, parvenant à lui imposer des visions pour que l'adolescente fasse ce qu'il attendait. Peter l'avait laissé faire, attendant son heure.

Etait arrivée la nuit des vers. Où le corps de Peter, grâce à Lydia, manipulée par le loup plus fort grâce à la pleine lune, avait ressuscité. Sensation étrange que de se sentir glisser d'un corps vers un autre.

Blanc. Gris.

Gris. Blanc.

Le corps de Peter avait retrouvé la vie. Il s'était extirpé du trou dans lequel il avait été enterré et le loup avait souri, fier de son coup.

Pas longtemps.

L'humain lui avait sauté mentalement dessus, prêt à se battre. Le loup avait été surpris. Il avait oublié cette partie de lui qui était restée si bien tapie pendant qu'il se battait avec l'esprit de Lydia.

Peter s'était préparé à devoir lutter de toutes ses forces pour battre le loup, prenant exemple de la ténacité avec laquelle Lydia avait lutté contre l'animal. Mais il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps avec une facilité déconcertante. Le loup s'était incliné sans résister devant la part humaine de son âme et s'était reculée, laissant la place à l'homme. Comme il l'avait toujours fait avant l'incendie.

Peter avait ensuite repris contact avec Derek, même si son neveu était furieux contre lui. Ils s'étaient associés pour vaincre le Kanima et l'oncle avait intégré la meute, réussissant à se faire accepter de tous.

Tout avait repris comme avant.

# #

Peter se tût enfin, la gorge sèche d'avoir tant parlé. Melissa l'observait d'un air neutre, le dos droit, les bras croisés devant elle, immobile. Le loup garou s'éclaircit la voix.

— Je … Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler d'un coup et je pense qu'il va te falloir du temps pour digérer. Mais je voudrais savoir si tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti ?

L'infirmière poussa un soupir et son dos s'affaissa légèrement.

— Non. Tu as bien fait de ne pas me révéler tout de suite que tu étais un loup garou. C'est un secret lourd à porter et qui n'est pas facile à avouer. Je comprends que tu n'aies rien dit. Je suis quand même en colère que ce soit Scott qui m'ait tout raconté en premier mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir tenu à garder le silence. Le monde serait déjà au courant de votre existence si vous racontiez à tous les inconnus que vous croisiez votre secret. Je veux dire, ça ne fait même pas trois mois qu'on se fréquente et tout juste trois semaines depuis qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais même pas si on est vraiment proches.

— Justement, en parlant de ça … bredouilla Peter. A propos de nous … On fait quoi ?

Melissa haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Est-ce que tu as d'autres secrets à m'avouer ?

— Non. Je crois que là, j'ai tout dit.

L'infirmière se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

— J'ai besoin de temps. Pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pour prendre du recul et assimiler tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Je veux dire … Tu as tué des gens.

— Non, pas moi ! s'écria Peter. C'était le loup ! Il était devenu complètement fou !

— Je veux bien croire qu'une partie de toi était folle … admit Melissa. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va me faire avoir plus confiance. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que le loup ne va pas redevenir fou un jour ?

Peter ne sut quoi répondre. Parce qu'il craignait exactement la même chose. Que l'animal ne reprenne le contrôle de son corps au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il ne faisait plus confiance au loup qui sommeillait en lui et s'en méfiait. Même s'il se montrait de nouveau docile, il craignait qu'il ne prépare une rébellion en douce et ne reprenne le dessus un jour ou l'autre.

L'infirmière se leva du lit et se tordit les mains, l'air gênée.

— Je vais … Je vais y aller. Je commence le boulot dans une heure et …

— Je t'appelle ? proposa Peter.

Melissa secoua la tête.

— Je … J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, de prendre le temps de prendre une décision. Je te rappellerai, d'accord ?

— Dans combien de temps ? demanda le loup garou d'une voix déçue.

— Je ne sais pas. Je … Je t'appelle dès que j'y vois plus clair, c'est promis

L'infirmière fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Peter entendit la porte d'entrée du manoir se refermer derrière elle et sa voiture démarrer. Lentement, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, la tête vide. Et le cœur en miettes.

# #

Accoudé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, Stiles observait la lune dans le ciel. Haut et rond, l'astre trônait au-dessus de Beacon Hills.

Derek ne viendrait pas le voir ce soir. Il était l'alpha et devait veiller sur ses bêtas. Ils se contrôlaient tous de mieux en mieux. Même Jackson commençait à se maîtriser et à résister à l'appel de la lune. Pourtant, Stiles savait que quelque chose de mauvais aller se passer.

Toute la journée, Scott avait été nerveux et irritable. Il était toujours un peu tendu, les heures précédant la pleine lune. Mais cette fois, l'adolescent était sur les nerfs parce qu'il savait qu'il devrait passer la soirée avec Peter, qu'il considérait comme un traitre pour avoir osé s'approcher de sa mère et qu'il ne décolérait pas.

Isaac avait fait part à Stiles de ses inquiétudes quant au déroulement de la nuit et si le garçon avait tenté de le rassurer, le loup garou frisé était resté dubitatif. Stiles le comprenait. Lui-même n'était pas certain que son meilleur ami saurait se tenir correctement.

Mais l'adolescent ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il devait simplement attendre le texto de Derek qui lui dirait que tout s'était bien passé.

Et cette fois-ci, le garçon craignait que le message qu'il recevrait soit tout, sauf rassurant. Pour preuve, la lettre qu'il avait trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres en rentrant du lycée. Stiles avait aussitôt alerté Derek pour qu'il fasse encore plus attention, le corbeau en ayant après la meute. L'alpha lui avait assuré qu'il prendrait les mesures nécessaires mais l'adolescent ne pouvait empêcher de s'inquiéter, la menace dansant dans son esprit.

« La nuit, tous les chats sont gris. Lors de la pleine lune, tous les loups sont de sortie. Amusez-vous bien, toi et ta meute »


	26. Chapitre 25

Lorsque Scott arriva au lycée le jeudi matin, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Ses amis le remarquèrent aussitôt et si Jackson avait l'habitude de ne pas louper une occasion de se moquer de l'adolescent, il resta silencieux. Il n'était pas non plus d'humeur.

Aucun des loups garous n'était dans son assiette, en réalité. L'influence de la lune se faisait déjà sentir, ce qui rendait les lycanthropes tendus. Et il fallait ajouter à ça la fatigue de la fin de semestre et le stress des examens. La première épreuve, celle d'économie, se passait d'ailleurs dans quatre jours.

Les humains tentaient tant bien que mal de meubler la conversation, cependant, ni Isaac, ni Jackson, ni Scott ne faisaient des efforts pour participer à la discussion. La rousse commençait à s'agacer mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'exprimer son agacement, son regard se posa sur Louane qui fouillait dans son casier.

Un sourire discret s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle s'éclipsa discrètement du groupe pour trottiner vers la jeune fille et venir s'adosser contre le casier voisin de celui de l'adolescente.

— Salut ! lança joyeusement Lydia.

— Salut, lui répondit Louane.

— Dis, j'avais une question … commença la rousse, la bouche en cœur, en tripotant une mèche de ses longs cheveux. Tu ne trouves pas que le jean de Matt lui fait de très belles fesses ?

La brune rougit aussitôt mais son regard dériva, presque malgré elle, vers le photographe. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle et elle fut incapable de répondre.

— Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui, s'amusa-t-elle. Et ferme la bouche, c'est pas très sexy !

Danny donna un coup de coude à Matt et tendit le doigt en direction des deux filles pour que son ami se retourne. Louane détourna aussitôt le regard et plongea dans son casier pour attraper le livre dont elle avait besoin tandis que Lydia faisait un signe de la main aux deux garçons.

— Tu viens manger avec nous ce midi ?

L'adolescent hocha rapidement la tête avant de fermer son casier, les joues toujours rouges. La rousse la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire réjoui sur les lèvres. Elle partit à son tour en direction de sa classe et quand elle passa devant Matt, l'adolescent l'interpella :

— Tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Rien de particulier. On a discuté de tes fesses.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla le photographe.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle trouve qu'elles sont parfaites. Tu viens, Allison ?

Lydia attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie pour l'entraîner vers leur salle de classe, sans se préoccuper des questions qui se pressaient contre les lèvres de Matt.

— Tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de leur histoire, la rabroua gentiment la brune. Ils sont assez grands pour se draguer sans que tu interviennes là-dedans.

— Tu parles ! Si Matt la drague à coup d'albums photos, on n'est pas prêt de les voir ensemble ! se moqua la rousse.

Son amie secoua la tête mais ne poursuivit pas la discussion plus loin. Elle avait un autre sujet à aborder avec l'adolescente.

— Dis, j'ai besoin de ton aide … souffla-t-elle alors qu'elles s'installaient côte à côte dans leur salle.

— Je t'écoute.

— C'est à propos de mon père et de Peter, avoua Allison.

Lydia prit aussitôt un air très concentrée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Je veux savoir où ils se sont connus, comment ils sont devenus amis et pourquoi ils ne le sont plus. Je veux savoir ce que mon père me cache avant que ce secret n'explose au grand jour en tuant quelqu'un que j'aime au passage.

La rousse hocha lentement la tête.

— Ton père habitait à Beacon Hills, quand il était jeune ?

— Oui, il me semble … Il a déménagé quand il avait vingt ans, je crois, pour se mettre en ménage avec ma mère. Mon grand-père et Kate sont partis peu de temps après.

— Quel âge a ton père ?

— Trente-six ans, bientôt trente-sept.

— Et Peter a dit qu'il avait quel âge, l'autre jour, quand on était tous au manoir Hale ?

— Je ne sais plus. Trente-six, je crois.

— Donc il y a de fortes chances pour que ton père et Peter aient été ensemble au lycée, non ?

Allison écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu penses qu'ils se sont connus au lycée ?

— Il y a quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chance pour que j'aie raison, annonça Lydia. Mais une petite recherche dans les archives du lycée nous fixera rapidement.

Le professeur entra en classe et après avoir fait un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, la rousse se concentra pour écouter le cours.

# #

En prévision du match du vendredi, le coach Finstock avait doublé les heures d'entraînements et les joueurs avaient ordre de venir tous les jours après les cours sur le terrain de crosse. Alors que les garçons étaient en train de se changer, Lydia fit irruption dans les vestiaires.

Durant la pause du midi, la rousse avait grandement insisté auprès de Louane pour qu'elle vienne avec Allison, Erica et elle, dans les gradins pour soutenir les joueurs de l'équipe. La brune avait déclaré qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir venir car son père devait venir la chercher après les cours.

La rousse ne s'était pas arrêtée à cette excuse et quand la sonnerie avait indiqué la fin de ses cours, elle s'était dépêchée de rejoindre le parking pour rattraper Louane. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture de son père, Lydia l'avait retenue par le bras et s'était penchée au niveau de la fenêtre un sourire radieux sur le visage.

— Bonjour, monsieur Barette ! avait-elle minaudé. Je m'appelle Lydia Martin et je suis une amie de votre fille.

— Enchanté … avait répondu placidement le père de Louane.

— Je voudrais savoir si ça vous dérange que Louane rentre un peu plus tard, ce soir. Parce qu'on aurait bien besoin d'elle pour soutenir les joueurs de l'équipe de crosse, pendant leur dernier entraînement avant le match de demain !

— Ah oui … Le match de vendredi …

— C'est super important pour le lycée, parce que notre équipe est une des favorites du championnat.

Le père de Louane avait jeté un regard à sa fille qui avait grimacé.

— Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas venir la chercher plus tard …

— Je me charge de vous la ramener ! avait aussitôt proposé Lydia.

L'homme avait soupiré et avait hoché la tête.

— On dîne à 19h30.

— Elle sera à l'heure chez vous ! avait promis la rousse avec un sourire des plus étincelants.

Les deux filles s'étaient reculées et le véhicule avait démarré pour quitter le parking. Lydia n'avait pas perdu plus de temps et avait entraîné Louane en direction du terrain.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

— Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris de quoi me couvrir … avait soupiré la brune. Il fait hyper froid !

La rousse avait avisé la tenue de l'adolescente. Un sweat passé par-dessus un T-shirt, un jean et des baskets. Elle avait plissé les yeux :

— On est fin novembre et tu ne mets pas de manteau ?

— J'ai déchiré le mien l'autre jour et je n'ai pas encore été en acheté un autre, avait expliqué Louane.

— Tu as déchiré ton manteau ?

— Oui. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

— La dernière fois que j'ai déchiré une de mes affaires, c'était un collant. Il y a un an.

La brune avait haussé les épaules. Les deux filles étaient arrivées à la hauteur d'Erica et Allison, déjà installées dans les gradins.

— Tu es venue finalement ? s'était réjouie la blonde.

Louane avait hoché la tête en claquant des dents. Lydia avait levé les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose sur les manteaux déchirés et avait quitté ses amies en leur assurant qu'elle reviendrait vite. La rousse était retournée à l'intérieur du lycée et s'était dirigée vers les vestiaires des garçons.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, plusieurs adolescents la sifflèrent.

— Hé, Lydia, c'est chez les hommes ici !

— Tu n'es plus satisfaite par Jackson, tu cherches un autre mec ?

— Le marché des hommes virils t'est grand ouvert !

La jeune rousse rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et fixa le premier garçon qui l'avait provoquée.

— Si c'est chez les hommes ici, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces vestiaires, Kevin ? Ou je devrais plutôt dire, Kevina.

L'adolescente se tourna ensuite vers un autre garçon.

— Jackson est très satisfaisant et même s'il ne l'était pas, c'est certain que je n'irais pas me consoler dans tes bras, Nate. Il parait que tu n'as rien dans le pantalon. Et cette rumeur date de la fête de Halloween durant laquelle tu as trompé ta copine. Enfin, une de tes copines.

Lydia s'adressa enfin au dernier adolescent.

— Quant à toi, si je devais qualifier le marché sur lequel tu es, je ne choisirais pas les termes « homme viril », mais plutôt « thon pâteux ».

La jeune fille posa les mains sur ses hanches et toisa le reste des garçons.

— Quelqu'un a autre chose à me dire, tant que j'y suis ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle traversa le vestiaire jusqu'à Matt, qui était en train d'enfiler son maillot.

— Ça va ? demanda le photographe, surpris de la voir s'arrêter près de lui.

— Tu peux me passer ton manteau ?

— Euh … Oui, mais tu veux en faire quoi ?

— C'est pour Louane, elle est dans les gradins et elle a froid.

Matt fronça les sourcils.

— Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir.

— J'ai été voir son père et j'ai arrangé la chose. Alors, ce manteau ?

— Mais pourquoi tu veux que je lui passe mon manteau ?

— Pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid ! s'impatienta Lydia, agacée que son ami soit si long à la détente.

— Mais pourquoi moi ?

La rousse eut très envie de se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main.

— Tu veux sortir avec elle ou pas ? siffla l'adolescente. Alors sois gentil, passe lui ton manteau pour qu'elle évite de se transformer en glaçon en venant te regarder te couvrir de boue pendant que joueras à la crosse !

Matt sembla sur le point de protester puis laissa tomber et attrapa sa veste dans son casier.

— Elle te remerciera en personne après l'entraînement, déclara Lydia en attrapant le manteau.

La jeune fille fit ensuite volte-face et avant de sortir, vola un baiser à Jackson. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

— Et voilà ! Matt a bien voulu te prêter sa veste ! annonça Lydia à Louane en lui tendant le manteau.

— Hein ? Euh … Mais … Ca va pas l'embêter ? bafouilla la brune.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de son manteau pendant qu'il joue, railla Lydia. Bon, tu le mets ou je le garde au bout de mon bras ?

Louane marmonna un remerciement et enfila la veste, dont les manches étaient trop grandes pour elle. Les joueurs ne tardèrent pas à sortir des vestiaires et à venir se regrouper autour du banc de touche, en attendant que le coach vienne leur dire combien de tours de terrains ils allaient devoir faire.

Stiles avisa les quatre filles installées sur les gradins situés juste derrière le banc. Il leur fit un signe et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Matt.

— Hé, regarde ! Ta veste va bien à Louane !

Le photographe se retourna et croisa le regard de l'adolescente qui rougit violemment. Il lui adressa un petit signe de main en lui souriant et la jeune fille piqua un fard. Lydia marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents pendant qu'Erica et Allison échangeaient un sourire complice. Louane était beaucoup trop timide pour rentrer dans le jeu de séduction que la rousse essayait d'instaurer entre les deux adolescents.

Le coach arriva et commença à aboyer des ordres. Les joueurs s'éparpillèrent et les filles commencèrent à commenter l'entraînement, Lydia soulignant très régulièrement que Matt semblait déconcentré aujourd'hui et les regardait souvent.

# #

Le coach avait été impitoyable pendant l'entraînement et les joueurs de l'équipe étaient complètement épuisés. Ils se dépêchaient de se doucher et de se changer, rêvant de gagner leur lit pour reposer enfin leurs membres endoloris.

Soudain, un groupe de trois filles fit irruption dans les vestiaires, les bras chargés de plateaux sur lesquels des gobelets étaient posés.

— Personne n'est nu, j'espère ? lança une blonde qui sembla familière à Scott. On vient vous distribuer de petits remontants après ce dur entraînement !

Malgré sa fatigue et l'appel de la lune de plus en plus pressant au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient, l'adolescent chercha à se rappeler où il avait déjà vu cette adolescente.

Tandis que les deux amies de la blonde commençaient à distribuer des gobelets aux joueurs, la jeune fille s'approcha du banc sur lequel était assis Jackson et Danny.

— Des gobelets bleus pour les remplaçants et des rouges pour les joueurs en première ligne, chantonna-t-elle en tendant des gobelets carmins aux deux garçons.

Scott réussit enfin à replacer son visage. C'était l'adolescente qui avait fait un esclandre en embrassant le petit ami d'une autre fille, lors de la fête de Halloween organisée chez Lydia. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un gobelet avec un sourire éclatant :

— Et pour toi aussi, Scott. Et n'oubliez pas de soutenir le projet de Clara Lorenzo : une équipe de pom-pom girl pour l'équipe de crosse !

— C'est qui, Clara Lorenzo ? lança Isaac.

La blonde s'avança vers lui, un gobelet à la main.

— C'est moi, monsieur Lahey. Tu voteras pour soutenir mon projet, j'espère ?

— Je préfèrerai une équipe de pom-pom-boys, mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, ironisa le loup garou frisé.

Clara rigola doucement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Promis, j'essaierai d'engager un garçon dans l'équipe si jamais j'ai l'autorisation du principal pour monter cette équipe !

Les filles terminèrent de distribuer leurs gobelets et s'éclipsèrent non sans avoir rappelé une bonne dizaine de fois de voter pour le projet dans une quinzaine de jours.

Une fois la porte du vestiaire fermée, le trio s'apprêta à remonter le couloir quand les filles avisèrent Louane quelques pas devant elle. L'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul en les voyant et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Clara.

— Tiens, tiens, Barette …

Louane amorça un geste pour s'enfuir mais les deux amies de la blonde étaient déjà sur elle, la tenant par les bras.

— Et si on allait discuter dans un coin un peu plus tranquille ? On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de papoter toutes les deux …

La jeune fille fit un signe à ses deux amies et elles traînèrent Louane jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Les deux brunes lâchèrent l'adolescente qui tenta de nouveau de s'enfuir, mais Clara la plaqua contre un mur.

— Tu ne vas partir sans même avoir dit au revoir ? Ce n'est pas très poli ça …

La blonde toisa Louane, qui avait rentré la tête dans les épaules.

— Je vais être claire avec toi, Barette, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas utiliser de mots trop compliqués, sinon, tu ne comprends pas tout. Reste loin de la bande de Lydia.

— Pour … Pourquoi ? Ce sont mes amis, bégaya la brune.

Clara s'esclaffa.

— Personne n'a jamais été ami avec toi, Barette. Et c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Parce que c'est beaucoup trop risqué de traîner avec des gens comme toi. Tu le sais mieux que moi, non ?

La lèvre inférieure de Louane se mit à trembler et la blonde lui donna une tape sur le front.

— Alors, plus qu'un conseil, je te donne un ordre : reste. Loin. De. La. Bande. De. Lydia.

— Et si je ne le fais pas ? bafouilla la brune, d'une voix mal assurée.

Clara eut un sourire mauvais.

— Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu désobéis ?

# #

Lydia attendait dans sa voiture que Louane revienne des vestiaires. La jeune fille avait insisté pour rendre sa veste à Matt avant de rentrer chez elle et la rousse patientait, ravie que la proposition vienne d'elle pour une fois.

Son portable sonna et Lydia plongea dans son sac à main pour en extirper son mobile, enfoui sous le bazar qu'elle y entassait. Elle consulta sa messagerie et vit que le texto qu'elle avait reçu venait de Louane.

« Ne m'attends pas, je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer »

La rousse sourit. Matt avait sûrement dû se proposer pour ramener la brune. Lydia rangea son portable dans son sac à main et démarra sa voiture.

# #

Derek, assis sur une vieille table, observa ses bêtas. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cave situé sous le manoir Hale. Les adolescents avaient tous les traits tirés, autant à cause de l'entraînement de crosse qu'à cause de l'appel de la lune qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Peter était assis dans un fauteuil reculé dans un coin de la cave. Il avait boudé toute la journée. Comme l'alpha s'était forcé pour ne pas écouter la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Melissa, il ne savait pas ce que son oncle et l'infirmière s'était dit. Mais le jeune homme avait deviné que la mère de Scott avait dû avoir du mal à accepter la réalité.

— Il est quelle heure ? grogna Jackson, affalé dans un des canapés défoncés de la cave.

— A peine vingt heures, répondit Isaac d'une voix morne.

Le blond soupira et ferma les yeux. Derek sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et consulta les derniers messages que Stiles lui avait envoyés. L'adolescent avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace qui concernait la pleine lune de ce soir et l'alpha prenait ce courrier très au sérieux.

C'est pourquoi il avait insisté pour que la meute descende dans la cave, sans pour autant leur parler de cette nouvelle lettre. Et il avait également préparé une caisse pleine de matériel permettant d'entraver ses bêtas au cas où ils perdraient le contrôle d'eux-mêmes.

La nuit s'annonçait aussi calme que la précédente car même Jackson semblait s'ennuyer fermement alors qu'il était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à maîtriser son loup. Mais la menace ne pouvait pas avoir été envoyée pour rien. Quelque chose allait forcément se passer.

Alors que l'alpha réfléchissait, il réalisa soudain que Stiles et lui n'avaient peut-être pas interprétés la menace comme il fallait.

Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour les loups garous.

Peut-être qu'il fallait s'inquiéter pour les humains.

L'adrénaline électrisa le corps de Derek lorsque qu'il imagina Stiles seul face à des ravisseurs. Alors qu'il sautait au bas de la table sur laquelle il s'était installé, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Scott et l'adolescent poussa un grognement qui attira l'attention sur lui.

— Je … bredouilla-t-il avant qu'un nouveau grondement s'échappe de sa gorge.

Il frissonna de nouveau et ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune.

— Ca va, Scott ? s'inquiéta Isaac en s'approchant de lui.

— Ne me touche pas, grinça Scott, les crocs sortant désormais de sa bouche.

— Pense à Allison, déclara calmement le loup garou frisé.

— Je ne veux pas penser à elle … Tout ce que je veux, c'est … Le tuer !

Dans un hurlement sauvage, l'adolescent acheva de se transformer et se jeta sur Peter. Surpris, l'oncle de Derek eut tout juste le temps de sauter hors du fauteuil avant que Scott n'enfonce ses griffes dans le dossier.

Le plus vieux des deux loups garous s'éloigna prudemment de l'adolescent. Pas assez. D'un bond, le garçon était déjà sur lui. Peter voulut l'esquiver mais le dos de Scott s'arqua et il réussit à changer son saut de direction au dernier moment. Il atterrit sur l'homme et lui planta ses griffes dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Isaac et Derek se jetèrent sur Scott pour l'éloigner de Peter mais l'adolescent se révolta et planta ses crocs dans le bras du garçon frisé. Le sang se mit à couler et Isaac fut obligé de tirer violemment les cheveux de son ami pour qu'il arrête de le mordre. Il recula, une main pressée contre sa blessure, tandis que Derek tentait de maîtriser son bêta déchaîné. Peter, lui, s'adossa contre un mur, le souffle court, de longues griffures desquelles s'écoulaient du sang striant son épaule.

— Je vais te buter, Peter Hale ! s'époumona Scott. Je vais te déchirer en plusieurs pièces que je ferais ensuite brûler avant de les éparpiller partout dans le monde pour être certain que tu ne toucheras plus jamais à ma mère.

— J'ai besoin d'aide ! s'écria Derek, qui avait du mal à maîtriser l'adolescent tout seul.

Erica se précipita vers son alpha mais quand elle voulut s'approcher, la jeune fille manqua perdre un œil lorsque Scott balança l'une de ses mains griffues vers son visage.

— Tu l'aides, hein ? T'es de son côté aussi ! Tout le monde est contre moi ! Je vais tous VOUS TUER !

— Derek … gémit tout d'un coup Isaac.

Ses yeux étaient jaunes et ses dents commençaient à s'allonger, sa main droite toujours pressée contre la blessure que Scott avait infligée à son bras gauche.

— Erica, va aider Isaac à se contrôler ! ordonna l'alpha. Jackson, j'ai besoin de toi !

La blonde courut se jeter à côté de son ami en le suppliant de se concentrer pour ne pas laisser le loup le submerger. Comme Derek n'avait aucune réponse de Jackson, il risqua un œil derrière lui et se rendit compte que le regard du blond oscillait entre la blessure de Peter et celle d'Isaac.

— Jackson ! appela l'alpha.

L'adolescent fit quelques pas en avant puis recula précipitamment.

— Je peux pas, je … bégaya-t-il. Le sang … Ça attire le loup …

Scott profita de l'inattention de Derek pour lui mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre et échappait à son emprise. L'adolescent se jeta de nouveau sur Peter, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se protégeant de son bras libre.

— Transforme-toi ! hurla son neveu.

Mais Peter ne voulait pas se transformer. Il avait trop peur du pouvoir que le loup prendrait s'il lui laissait la moindre liberté. Il avait trop peur de se retrouver de nouveau relégué au simple rang de spectateur au fond de son esprit. Il avait trop peur de tuer de nouveau. Il avait trop peur de trouver Melissa.

Alors, il ne se transforma pas et poussa un nouvel hurlement lorsque Scott enfonça griffes et crocs dans sa chair. Derek plongea sur son bêta et le souleva avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour l'écarte de son oncle.

L'adolescent voulut se relever et réattaquer, mais un pied appuya sur son torse et le força à rester allongé. Les yeux de l'alpha prirent une teinte rouge et lorsqu'il gronda, ses crocs étaient apparus. Scott perdit un peu d'ardeur, mais Derek devina que son rang de chef ne suffirait pas à calmer la frénésie qui habitait son bêta.

Il abattit alors son poing contre la tempe du garçon. Deux fois.

Groggy, Scott ne put opposer aucune résistance lorsque l'alpha l'attrapa par le col et lui frappa la tête contre le mur. Cette fois, les yeux de l'adolescent roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. Lorsque Derek le lâcha, il s'écroula par terre, assommé.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de souffler. Il se précipita sur la caisse qu'il avait descendu dans la cave et en sortit une longue chaîne. Il revint près de son bêta qu'il avait mis hors service et lui attacha les mains dans le dos. L'alpha se tourna ensuite vers Jackson.

— Tu veux que je t'attache aussi ou alors tu vas savoir te contrôler ?

L'adolescent blond secoua la tête et se pinça le nez, pour que l'odeur du sang ne l'étourdisse pas, de façon à ce que le loup ne prenne pas le contrôle. Derek s'intéressa enfin au cas d'Isaac. Erica était en train de lui parler, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami. Les prunelles du garçon frisé avaient toujours une teinte ambrée, mais il semblait maître de lui, écoutant attentivement ce que la blonde lui chuchotait.

Le jeune homme regarda enfin son oncle, recroquevillé au sol. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Il était beaucoup plus expérimenté que Scott. En se transformant, il aurait dû réussir à le maîtriser sans problème.

Derek soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de lancer :

— Putain. De bordel. De merde. Est-ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?


	27. Chapitre 26

Derek regarda ses bêtas partirent un à un. Il était six heures du matin et les effets de la lune ne se faisaient plus sentir. Il avait donc accepté qu'ils remontent tous de la cave et qu'ils rentrent se reposer chez eux le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant de partir en cours.

— J'ai envoyé un texto à Lydia et Danny, et ils m'ont dit que tout allait bien, annonça Peter. J'ai appelé Matt, parce qu'il ne me répondait pas. En fait, il dormait mais je préfère l'avoir réveillé et être sûr qu'il soit en vie. Tu as des nouvelles de Stiles ?

Par la fenêtre de la salle, l'alpha observa les adolescents disparaître entre les arbres. Le loup garou finit par se retourner vers son oncle.

— Oui. Il va bien. Je me suis trompé. La menace était bien pour nous, pas pour les humains.

Derek se mordit la lèvre avant de demander :

— Tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ?

— Ca m'a semblé assez clair, non ? grimaça Peter en se massant son épaule, qui avait déjà presque complètement guéri. Scott était furieux après moi. En plus, il est claqué parce qu'il révise beaucoup pour réussir ses examens. Alors, il a perdu le contrôle.

— Pour Scott, d'accord. Mais Isaac ? Et Jackson ?

— Isaac est aussi fatigué. Pas parce qu'il révise. Parce qu'il passe sa nuit à parler avec Danny. Quand Scott l'a mordu, il a un peu perdu les pédales, à cause de la douleur. Mais il a réussi à se contrôler in extremis. Quant à Jackson, il est encore fragile et l'odeur du sang l'a déboussolé.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Son oncle connaissait décidément bien mieux ses bêtas que lui-même. Pour éviter de penser qu'il était un bien mauvais alpha, le loup garou changea de conversation :

— Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas transformé ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Un jour, je te raconterai une histoire qui te fera peut-être voir les événements de l'année passée sous un autre angle. Mais pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué et je voudrais aller dormir. Bonne nuit, Derek.

— Bonne nuit, Peter.

L'alpha se frotta le visage avec ses mains pendant que son oncle montait à l'étage. Le jeune homme était fatigué. Et il avait envie d'un câlin. Un instant, il fut tenté d'aller rejoindre Stiles dans sa chambre. Puis, il oublia cette idée.

Son amoureux avait besoin de dormir. Si Derek allait le retrouver, l'adolescent allait rester éveillé. C'est donc en traînant des pieds que le loup garou monta à son tour l'escalier pour aller se coucher dans son lit.

# #

Lydia s'extirpa de la voiture de Jackson, qui était passé la chercher chez elle pour l'emmener en cours, et trottina aussitôt vers le petit groupe de ses amis qui patientait devant le lycée. La jeune fille prit à peine le temps de saluer Isaac, Danny, Allison et Erica et agrippa aussitôt le bras de Matt.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? s'étonna le photographe.

— Avec Louane ! précisa la rousse, les yeux pétillants d'impatience.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Bin … C'était sympa de la voir à l'entraînement mais bon, tu l'as un peu forcée alors …

— On s'en fiche de ça ! l'interrompit Lydia. Je te parle des vestiaires.

— Les vestiaires ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, agacée d'être constamment obligée de préciser ses pensées.

— Après l'entraînement, Louane est venue te ramener ton manteau dans les vestiaires. Je devais la ramener chez elle mais elle m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait toute seule. Je suppose donc que c'est toi qui l'a raccompagnée.

Matt secoua la tête.

— Non, pas du tout. Je ne l'ai pas vue en sortant des vestiaires.

Le photographe se tourna vers Danny et Isaac, comme pour confirmer ses propos.

— Il n'y avait personne qui nous attendait, confirma l'adolescent frisé.

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

— Mais alors … Avec qui Louane est-elle rentrée ?

# #

Lydia eut beau surveiller couloirs, salles de classe et cantine, elle ne vit pas Louane de la journée. La jeune fille avait même essayé de convaincre Danny de se rendre avec elle en salle informatique afin de pirater le système du lycée pour trouver l'emploi du temps de la brune mais le garçon avait refusé.

Perplexe, la rousse avait envoyé plusieurs messages anodins à Louane, lui demandant innocemment si elles se croiseraient au match du soir ou si la jeune fille se sentait trop malade pour sortir, mais elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse.

Clara Lorenzo était passée distribuer des tracts appelant à soutenir son projet de créer une équipe de pom-pom girls sur l'heure du midi, accompagnant ses papiers d'un discours séducteur et de sourires envoûteurs. C'est tout du moins en ces termes que Lydia, Allison et Erica qualifièrent ses techniques pour gagner des voix en plus.

— Regardez-moi sa tenue ! avait persiflé la rousse. Plus court, tu meurs !

Stiles et Scott avaient échangés un regard. La tunique que Clara portait devait être de la même longueur que celle que Lydia arborait. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité mais aucun des deux adolescents ne prit le risque d'en faire la remarque.

Scott ne s'était pas enfui à la bibliothèque après avoir englouti rapidement son déjeuner. Fatigué par la pleine lune de la veille, il était arrivé in extremis à l'heure en cours et n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller étudier, réservant ses maigres forces en réserve pour le match de crosse prévu pour le soir même.

Clara avait fini par s'approcher de leur table et leur avait donné quelques tracts. Si Erica et Allison lui avaient décernés des sourires forcés, Lydia avait gardé un air impassible, ses traits passant de la neutralité la plus totale à la fureur lorsque Clara s'était penchée vers Jackson, décolleté en avant, pour lui tendre un tract.

Avant qu'elle n'explose, Isaac et Danny avaient lancé une conversation sur les chances de l'équipe de gagner le match de crosse et les amis s'étaient séparés cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours, afin d'avoir le temps de rejoindre chacun leur classe respective.

# #

— Ce soir, nous allons gagner, et vous savez pourquoi ?

La voix du coach résonna dans les vestiaires silencieux. Finstock observa ses joueurs d'un air sûr de lui.

— Parce que nos adversaires s'appellent les Aigles et que nous, nous sommes les Cyclones. Et que peut-faire un aigle face à une tempête telle que notre équipe ?

Stiles et Matt échangèrent un coup d'œil dubitatif. Le coach avait toujours besoin de faire de grands discours pugnaces pour motiver ses troupes, que ses propos aient un sens ou non. En l'occurrence, se servir des noms des équipes pour attester de leur victoire était bien présomptueux. Surtout au vu de l'état de leurs amis loups garous.

Isaac et Jackson avaient les traits tirés à cause de la pleine lune de la veille mais Scott était vraiment en piteux état. Des cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, sa peau basanée était toute pâle et il avait l'air totalement déprimé. Les trois loups garous n'avaient pas voulu raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et même si Stiles avait appris grâce à Derek qu'il y avait eu des complications, c'était Erica qui avait expliqué aux humains ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la nuit.

— Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de vous déchaîner comme jamais pour expulser ses Aigles loin du terrain, afin que notre victoire soit totale et écrasante !

— Oui, coach, répondirent mollement les cinq membres de la meute.

Heureusement, leur manque d'enthousiasme fut noyé sous les exclamations de leurs coéquipiers.

— Et, Greenberg, sache que tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi à te morfondre sous ta couette, cracha le coach, ravi d'avoir retrouvé son souffre-douleur pour pouvoir décharger son stress sur lui. Tu ne poseras pas un orteil sur ce terrain. Même si tous mes joueurs sont hors service, je préfère encore déclarer forfait plutôt que de t'envoyer jouer. Ça t'apprendra à avoir refilé la grippe à toute mon équipe !

Après un dernier regard haineux envers le garçon, Finstock fit signe aux adolescents de sortir des vestiaires.

— Allez, les filles ! En route pour une victoire !

# #

Derek soupira en se garant sur le parking du lycée. Stiles le rendrait fou un jour. Comment avait-il pu céder et accepter de venir assister au match de crosse ? C'était ridicule. Il ne pleuvait pas mais le ciel n'était pas des plus clairs et une averse pourrait leur tomber sur le coin du nez à tout moment.

L'alpha risquait d'avoir froid, en plus, et il n'avait pas tellement envie de voir son amoureux se faire aplatir par terre par ses adversaires pendant une heure. Enfin, il était fatigué de la pleine lune de la veille et aurait bien aimé que ses bêtas se reposent plutôt que d'aller disputer un match d'un sport assez violent.

Le loup garou soupira de nouveau et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au terrain de crosse. Les gradins étaient déjà bien remplis mais Derek repéra rapidement Lydia, Allison et Erica, assises sur des places en hauteur, pour être sûre de rien louper. L'alpha le rejoignit et s'installa à côté de la blonde après avoir salué les adolescentes.

— Je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas, annonça la brune à son amie rousse, tandis qu'elle consultait son téléphone.

— Je sais, mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ! s'agaça Lydia.

— Elle est peut-être malade ? hasarda Erica.

— Qui est malade au point de ne pas répondre aux textos qu'on lui envoie pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?

La blonde et la brune se lancèrent un coup d'œil amusé. Louane avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse si elle revenait au lycée lundi. La rousse n'allait pas la louper. Derek intervint dans la conversation :

— Vous parlez de quoi ?

— D'une fille du lycée que Matt aime bien, répondit Erica. Lydia essaie à tout prix de les caser ensemble mais elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui et on n'a pas de nouvelles d'elle.

L'alpha hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des histoires de cœur de sa meute mais le loup garou se demanda s'il devait se réjouir ou non de cette possible future relation. Après tout, Matt avait le droit d'être aussi heureux que ses amis. Cependant, cela voulait dire qu'une nouvelle personne serait proche des loups garous, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait des chances d'être impliquées dans leurs affaires. Ce qui n'était pas forcément du goût du jeune homme.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Il observa le shérif et la mère de Scott arriver ensemble et commencer à monter dans les gradins. Melissa se rendit compte de la présence des adolescentes et leur sourit. Le cœur de Derek s'accéléra soudain. Pourvu que les deux adultes décident de s'asseoir autre part qu'à côté de lui, où il y avait des places libres ! L'alpha n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de rester une heure assis à côté du père de son amoureux qui ignorait tout de leur relation.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Lydia agita la main pour faire signe à Melissa et au shérif de monter les rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent.

— Vous allez bien, les filles ? s'enquit l'infirmière en s'arrêtant devant la rousse.

— Oui et vous, Mme McCall ?

— Ca va, merci.

— Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ? proposa Lydia au grand damne de Derek.

— On ne voudrait pas vous déranger … déclara Melissa.

— Ne vous en faîtes pas. Tenez, on va vous faire une place !

La jeune fille se décala vers Allison de façon à libérer le banc pour les adultes. La mère de Scott s'assit à côté de la rousse tandis que le shérif indiquait la place libre à côté de l'alpha.

— Je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas, ne vous dérangez pas.

— D'accord ! s'exclama Lydia, qui n'attendait évidemment que ça.

Elle adressa un sourire triomphant au loup garou, qui prit grand soin de l'ignorer. Le père de Stiles s'assit à côté de lui et Derek s'appliqua à lui sourire de façon amicale.

— Vous venez encourager votre champion ? demanda-t-il en prenant soin de choisir ses mots.

— Oui, ce n'est pas souvent qu'il est sur le terrain ! affirma le shérif. Et vous, vous venez encourager Scott ?

— Je suis là pour toute l'équipe, répondit évasivement l'alpha. Et puis, Lydia a insisté pour que je vienne. Elle a préparé tellement de pancarte qu'elle n'aura jamais assez d'une heure pour les soulever toutes au moins une fois !

La rousse décocha un regard vexé au loup garou qui lui adressa un sourire narquois. La jeune fille plissa les yeux et attrapa le paquet de panneaux qu'elle avait préparé et posé à ses pieds. Elle les tria et en tendit un à Derek.

— Tiens, tu n'auras qu'à lever celle que j'ai créée pour le numéro vingt-quatre, ironisa l'adolescente.

L'alpha attrapa la pancarte sur laquelle Lydia avait écrit le nom de Stiles avec le numéro de son maillot de crosse, le tout entouré de traits multicolores.

— T'as oublié les petits cœurs autour de son prénom, se moqua à voix basse le loup garou, les dents serrés.

— Je prends commande pour la prochaine fois ! répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton.

Le shérif regarda à son tour le panneau.

— Bravo, Lydia. Ca a dû te prendre du temps !

— Un peu, admit la rousse avec un air fier d'elle. Mais Erica et Allison m'ont aidé.

— D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, moi, je voudrais celle pour Isaac ! intervint la blonde.

Pendant que les filles se partageaient les affiches, les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain. Scott chercha instinctivement sa mère des yeux. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle serait là pour le match, et comme elle avait refusé de lui dire comment s'était terminée la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Peter, l'adolescent avait craint qu'elle ne vienne accompagnée de l'oncle de Derek. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il supporterait de les voir ensemble.

Heureusement, l'infirmière était assise à côté de Lydia, sans Peter. Par contre, quand il découvrit que le shérif était assis à côté de Derek, Scott écarquilla les yeux. Il tira aussitôt sur la manche de son meilleur ami pour lui désigner les gradins.

Heureusement que la mâchoire de Stiles était bien accrochée sinon, elle serait tombée par terre. L'adolescent battit des cils, tenta de dire quelque chose, secoua la tête et finit par faire un signe en direction des deux hommes côte à côte, sans vraiment savoir lequel il voulait vraiment saluer.

Derek se retint de faire le moindre geste, croisant ses doigts devant son visage. Le shérif, quant à lui, agita la main pour montrer à son fils qu'il l'avait vu. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Stiles. Comment se faisait-il que son père et son amoureux soient assis l'un près de l'autre ? Etait-ce une initiative de l'alpha ? Etait-ce le shérif qui avait deviné quelque chose et voulait profiter de l'occasion pour cuisiner le loup garou ? Quelle était l'hypothèse que lui-même préférait ? Derek comptait-il inviter son père à venir manger au manoir le lendemain midi, avec ses cousins ? Allait-il survivre à toutes ces questions ? Pouvait-il jouer efficacement alors qu'il avait besoin de réponse ?

Matt tira l'adolescent par la manche pour le faire revenir sur terre tandis que le coach finissait son discours :

— … écraser vos adversaires, il n'y a pas de raison ! Nous sommes les Cyclones et même les Aigles ne pourront pas nous résister ! Go, Beacon Hills ! Allez, les filles, sur le terrain et gagnez moi ce match !

Les joueurs titulaires partirent au pas de course se placer sur le terrain tandis que les remplaçants s'installaient sur le banc de touche. Finstock adressa un regard mauvais à Greenberg et agita la main devant son nez :

— Dégage de là ! J'ai pas envie de te voir, tu vas attirer la poisse à l'équipe ! Mets-toi loin de moi.

Tandis que l'adolescent se levait en bougonnant, le coach se mit à ronger la peau qui entourait l'ongle de son pouce. Malgré ses affirmations, il n'était pas confiant quant aux résultats du match. Il n'avait pas pu envoyer les joueurs qu'il voulait à cause de ce Greenberg de malheur et ses microbes à la noix. Bien sûr, il avait fait le meilleur choix, compte tenu des joueurs qu'il avait à sa disposition. Mais Finstock savait que Stilinski et Daehler aurait eu besoin de beaucoup plus d'entraînement pour être vraiment efficace. Au moins, Stilinski avait déjà été sur le terrain lors d'un match, marquant même deux fois, même s'il avait encore beaucoup de défauts.

Mais Daehler avait plutôt l'air d'un chiot perdu que d'un rouleau compresseur prêt à piétiner ses adversaires pour marquer. Le coach sentit une goutte de sang couler le long de sa langue et arrêta de se ronger le contour du doigt. L'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre et Finstock reporta aussitôt son pouce à sa bouche. Il ne sentait pas ce match.

# #

La partie était mal engagée pour les Cyclones de Beacon Hills. Leurs adversaires les menaient de deux points et bien que les joueurs de l'équipe des Aigles ne soient pas très costauds, leurs petits gabarits étaient parfaits pour agir vite. Souples, ils évitaient les défenseurs de Beacon Hills et lorsque le premier quart temps se finit, ils menaient clairement le match, malgré les tentatives des Cyclones pour reprendre l'avantage.

Le coach était de très mauvaise humeur. Il ne supportait pas de voir son équipe déjà à la traîne et refusait de voir l'écart se creuser. C'est ce qu'il fit comprendre à ses joueurs, enrobant son discours d'une touche de mauvaise foi et d'une bonne couche de colère.

— Vous croyez que je vous ai choisi pour vous traîner LE CUL sur le terrain ? Je ne demande pas GRAND-CHOSE en échange des heures que je passe à vous entraîner, juste un peu de RESULTAT ! Vous êtes MOLLASSONS. MO. LLA. SSONS ! Evidemment, tout est la faute de GREENBERG ! S'il n'avait pas attrapé cette PUTAIN DE GRIPPE, tout se passerait PARFAITEMENT BIEN !

Profitant que Finstock reprenait son souffle, Jackson déclara d'une voix posée :

— Il faut qu'on soit plus agressifs.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un regard appuyé vers Scott et Isaac. Les deux garçons comprirent ce qu'il sous-entendait. Leur ami tentait de leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps de mettre à profit leurs capacités de loups garous. L'adolescent frisé secoua doucement la tête mais le coach approuva les paroles du blond :

— T'as tout compris, Whittemore ! C'est exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Plus. D'agressivité.

Isaac capta le regard perdu de Scott. Le garçon était totalement épuisé. Il avait du mal à suivre le rythme du jeu et c'était par chance qu'il avait réussir à inscrire deux points. S'il tentait de se transformer sur le terrain, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler le loup, ce qui engendrerait des conséquences désastreuses, du même genre que celle de la veille, lors de la pleine lune.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt agir avec finesse, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Nos adversaires ne viennent pas au contact, on n'arrivera pas à les écraser par le physique.

— S'ils ne viennent pas à vous, c'est vous qui devez aller à eux ! s'écria Finstock. Allez, retournez sur le terrain et faîtes-moi gicler le sang de vos adversaires !

Isaac et Jackson échangèrent un regard. Et se comprirent. Ils venaient de jouer simplement un quart d'heure et l'avance de leurs adversaires n'était pas si importante. Il valait mieux jouer la sécurité et éviter de ses transformer, afin de ne pas risquer une débandade comme celle de la veille. Les Cyclones retournèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leur public.

# #

Malgré les efforts de Danny, qui arrêta plusieurs fois la balle de justesse, l'écart entre les deux équipes augmenta de nouveau de deux points, à l'avantage des Aigles, à la fin du second quart-temps. Ils avaient donc maintenant quatre buts d'avance et même si Jackson et Scott s'étaient battus pour envoyer plusieurs fois la balle au fond de la cage adversaire, cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

Les joueurs des Aigles esquivaient les joueurs, se glissaient entre les défenseurs et visaient bien. Leur rapidité était impressionnante mais sans la fatigue causée par la pleine lune de la veille, les loups garous n'auraient eu aucun mal à rivaliser avec eux. Cependant, la frustration de devoir se contrôler ajoutée à la déception de la défaite ne les aidait pas à se concentrer.

Quant à Stiles et Matt, ils essayaient tant bien que mal d'aider leurs coéquipiers à marquer mais sans grand succès. C'est en traînant des pieds que les joueurs de l'équipe des Cyclones rejoignirent leur coach, qui tapait du pied par terre, bras croisés, un rictus furieux sur le visage.

— Félicitations, les filles, commença doucement Finstock. Vous avez été parfaites. Vraiment. Vous êtes toutes recrutées pour jouer dans le Lac des Cygnes ! Quelle magnifique PROMOTION !

Le coach explosa et déversa sa colère sur ses joueurs, reprochant tout et n'importe quoi à son équipe.

— Lahey, tu devrais COUPER ta TOUFFE de CHEVEUX, je suis sûr que tu es moins AERODYNAMIQUE et c'est pour ça que tu te TRAÎNES sur le TERRAIN ! Whittemore, je t'ai JAMAIS vu aussi mauvais ! Va falloir lâcher ta COPINE et te reprendre en MAIN parce que ça ne va pas DU TOUT ! McCall … Je sais pas si tu t'es mis à la DROGUE et j'en ai rien à faire si t'as envie de voir tes DENTS POURRIR et TOMBER mais t'es tellement PÂLE que bientôt, tu seras TRANSPARENT ! La nuit, c'est fait pour DORMIR pas pour faire la JAVA ! Parce que sinon, on n'est pas en FORME pour JOUER un match IMPORTANT ! Stilinski, je comptais sur TOI pour te révéler ce SOIR mais apparemment, j'ai mis TROP de faux ESPOIRS sur ta RIDICULE personne ! Daehler, tu es le PIRE de tous ! Qu'est-ce que qui m'est PASSE par la TETE lorsque j'ai DECIDE de te mettre sur le TERRAIN ?

Finstock continua d'incendier chacun de ses joueurs avant de fondre sur Greenberg pour lui postillonner dessus toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Jackson profita qu'il se soit éloigné pour réitérer sa proposition.

— Il faut qu'on réagisse, les gars ! On n'arrivera jamais à reprendre l'avantage si on continue comme ça ! Il faut qu'on se transforme, juste un peu, histoire de ne pas se prendre la raclée du siècle.

Scott hocha lentement la tête mais Isaac s'opposa aussitôt à cette décision :

— Je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée. On n'est pas assez en forme ! La pleine lune était hier, son appel résonne encore dans mes veines. C'est beaucoup trop risqué, ça va mal se finir.

— Je suis d'accord avec lui ! approuva Stiles.

— En fait, vous vous inquiétez pour moi, souffla Scott.

Avant que ses amis aient pu protester, le garçon poursuivit :

— Je vous assure que tout va aller. Je ne vais pas me transformer mais je vais utiliser les capacités du loup pour booster un peu les miennes. Ça va le faire. On finit toujours par faire ça durant les matches. J'ai l'habitude. Je contrôle la situation, promis !

L'adolescent frisé lui décerna une moue dubitative tandis que Stiles grimaçait.

— De toute façon, on sera là pour toi si ça devait déraper, affirma Jackson en lui tapotant l'épaule. Et si tu ne le sens pas, n'insiste pas. Isaac et moi, on devrait réussir à mater l'équipe adversaire rien que nous deux.

Le coach revint vers ses joueurs, essoufflé d'avoir enguirlandé Greenberg pendant plusieurs minutes.

— Je compte sur vous pour remonter le score pendant ce troisième quart temps ! Sinon, je vous jure que je vais vous pourrir votre année scolaire, aussi bien au niveau de la crosse que des cours d'économie.

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête et repartirent sur le terrain. Scott se retourna vers les gradins quelques instants pour croiser le regard d'Allison afin d'y puiser la force de résister au loup. Le garçon se positionna à sa place et ferma les yeux. Il appela l'animal en lui et laissa son pouvoir couler dans ses veines. L'adolescent sentit le fourmillement caractéristique qui signifiait qu'il avait gagné en puissance et en vitesse.

Scott rouvrit les yeux. Par réflexe, il huma l'air et reconnut les odeurs lupines de Jackson et Isaac. Le loup se sentit rassuré de se savoir accompagné par ses compagnons de meute et resta à la lisière de l'esprit de Scott, laissant le contrôle du corps au garçon.

L'arbitre siffla le début du troisième quart temps et les deux équipes s'élancèrent.

# #

Grâce au pouvoir que leur transmettait leurs loups respectifs, Isaac, Jackson et Scott réussirent à marquer plusieurs buts, permettant à leur équipe de rattraper leur retard et de revenir à égalité. Stiles réussit également à marquer un point, grâce à une passe décisive de son meilleur ami.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin du troisième quart temps et Jackson avait la balle dans son filet. Deux adversaires se dressèrent devant lui pour lui barrer le passage mais l'adolescent ne se laissa pas avoir. Il envoya la balle vers Scott, démarqué de l'autre côté du terrain.

Le garçon récupéra la petite balle habilement et fila en direction du but, ses sens décuplés grâce au loup. Personne n'était devant lui mais grisé par la sensation de vitesse, il ne réalisa pas qu'un joueur des Aigles arrivait derrière lui.

Une ombre le doubla et avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, un coude s'enfonça dans son thorax, le stoppant dans sa course. Scott tomba en arrière, le souffle coupé. Inquiet, le loup se réveilla aussitôt et sa colère se répandit dans le corps de l'adolescent, sans qu'il puisse lutter contre.

Ses yeux prirent une teinte jaune et il sentit ses canines s'allonger en même temps que ses ongles. Le garçon tenta de reprendre son souffle pour se contrôler mais les odeurs de la sueur et du sang excitèrent le loup plutôt qu'elles ne le calmèrent.

Cloué au sol, Scott perdit le contrôle.


	28. Chapitre 27

Cloué au sol, Scott perdit le contrôle.

L'adolescent n'arrivait plus à maîtriser le loup. L'animal ne supportait pas de s'être fait jeter à terre comme ça et il voulait se venger. Arracher une jambe à cet humain qui s'était cru plus fort que lui serait un bon début. Lui mordre le bras pourrait également s'avérer efficace pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne bousculait pas un loup garou impunément.

L'odeur de la sueur et du sang lui emplissait les poumons, l'énervant davantage. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et la seule chose qu'il percevait, c'était son pouls. Scott se redressa lentement en position assise, une douleur pulsant doucement au niveau des côtes, là où le coude de son adversaire s'était enfoncé.

Avant qu'il ait pu se relever entièrement, Isaac et Jackson bondirent à ses côtés.

— Calme-toi, Scott, intima le garçon frisé en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Le loup se sentit vexé. Ses frères de meute ne le soutenaient même pas. Il venait de subir une humiliation. Ils auraient dû sauter sur son agresseur et le tenir pendant qu'il le passerait à tabac.

Jackson secoua la tête.

— Ne t'énerve pas. Garde le contrôle. C'est toi le maître !

— Tu pourrais faire du mal à Allison si tu laisses le loup te dominer, ajouta Isaac.

Scott releva la tête en entendant le nom de sa copine. Il tourna la tête vers les gradins et la repéra. Même s'il était loin d'elle, il distinguait son air inquiet, ses mains jointes contre son cœur, ses lèvres pincées, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux brillants d'angoisse.

L'adolescent était fou de la chasseuse. Même le loup l'appréciait, bien qu'elle fasse partie d'une famille qui voulait du mal à ses frères. La jeune fille rendait son humain heureux et c'était une sensation agréable pour l'animal.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas laisser passer l'affront qu'on lui avait fait. Il voulait montrer à Allison qu'il savait se faire respecter et qu'elle avait eu raison de le choisir.

« Relève-toi »

Le loup tendit l'oreille. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de son alpha. Derek avait chuchoté mais ses paroles étaient quand même parvenues jusqu'à Scott, malgré les bruits ambiants et la distance. Résonnant comme un ordre.

« Tu te calmes et tu te lèves »

L'adolescent détourna les yeux des gradins et croisa les regards inquiets de Jackson et Isaac. Le loup se calma. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre de son alpha. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec ses frères de meute.

— On va te venger, lui promit Jackson, devinant son conflit intérieur. Mais calme-toi.

Scott hocha la tête. L'animal recula et laissa le contrôle du corps à l'humain.

— Laisse nous gérer ça. On va se débrouiller à deux, assura Isaac en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Voyant que l'adolescent était toujours à terre, l'arbitre et le coach des Cyclones s'approchèrent de lui.

— Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Finstock.

— Oui, il a juste besoin de reprendre ses esprits, assura le garçon frisé.

— Le choc n'a pas été trop violent ?

Le coach se voyait déjà devoir faire évacuer l'un de ses meilleurs joueurs et devoir le remplacer.

— Non, c'est bon, affirma Scott en tendant les mains vers Jackson et Isaac pour qu'ils l'aident à se relever.

Le frisé lui sourit et le blond se sentit soulagé en constatant que ses yeux avaient perdu leur teinte ambrée. Les deux garçons lui attrapèrent les bras et le remirent sur pied. Heureusement pour lui, il ne restait que quelques secondes avant la fin du troisième quart temps et Scott put rapidement aller s'écrouler sur le banc pendant la courte pause qui séparait les deux derniers quart d'heure.

L'adolescent n'écouta que d'une oreille le discours du coach qui félicitait ses joueurs pour avoir rattraper leur retard et les encourageait à poursuivre leurs efforts pour gagner le match. Il dut repartir sur le terrain bien trop vite à son goût et pria pour que le quatrième quart temps arrive rapidement à son terme. L'arbitra siffla et Scott traîna ses jambes plus qu'il ne courut pour suivre Jackson, qui avait réussi à se saisir de la balle.

# #

Il ne restait plus que sept minutes à jouer et les Aigles avaient réussir à reprendre deux points d'avance. Les Cyclones se décourageaient. Scott n'osait plus faire appel au loup et était tellement épuisé que même Matt et Stiles étaient plus efficaces que lui. Jackson et Isaac, effrayés à l'idée de perdre à leur tour le contrôle d'eux-mêmes s'ils se faisaient bousculer, n'osaient plus tellement laisser leur loup les aider.

Et sur le banc de touche, le coach désespérait tellement qu'il n'avait même plus la force de houspiller Greenberg. La peau de son pouce était toute arrachée et des gouttelettes de sang perlaient autour de son ongle.

Soudain, il se redressa, yeux écarquillés, poings serrés. Jackson venait de subtiliser la balle à l'un de ses adversaires et fonçait vers les buts des Aigles. Deux joueurs tentèrent de lui barrer la route mais l'adolescent fit une passe habile à Stiles. Le garçon s'élança vers le goal sans perdre de temps. Il visa et tira.

La foule se leva en hurlant lorsque la balle s'écrasa contre le filet du but des Aigles et que l'arbitre siffla pour confirmer le point. Finstock s'époumona pour féliciter son joueur.

Un sourire ravi s'afficha sur le visage de Stiles. Isaac lui sauta dessus pour le féliciter et Jackson lui donna une tape sur le casque pour témoigner de sa joie. L'adolescent se tourna vers les gradins et fut bien content que son père et son amoureux soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. De cette façon, il pouvait les regarder tous les deux en même temps et ne risquait pas d'éveiller de soupçons chez le shérif.

Son cœur s'accéléra quand il remarqua que les deux hommes levaient ensemble la pancarte que Lydia avait fabriquée pour lui. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il commence à parler de Derek à son père …

Le jeu reprit et Jackson et Isaac, boostés par le point marqué par Stiles, marquèrent chacun leur tour, en quelques secondes. Alors que les Cyclones reprenaient confiance en eux, les Aigles contre-attaquèrent. Jackson s'était emparé de la balle lors de l'entre deux et fit une passe facile à rattraper à Scott. Son coéquipier avait pourtant raté la balle et c'est un joueur des Aigles qui la rattrapa et fonça vers les buts. Il se faufila à travers la défense et Danny ne réussit pas à l'empêcher de marquer.

Les deux équipes étaient de nouveau à égalité. Il ne restait plus que trente secondes et le coach s'arrachait les cheveux de stress. Jackson rata l'engagement et le capitaine des Aigles envoya la balle vers l'un de ses attaquants. Le joueur évita Isaac et se prépara à viser le but des Cyclones.

C'était sans compter sur Matt. Avec la rage du désespoir, le garçon se jeta sur son adversaire et d'un coup d'épaule, l'envoya à terre. La balle roula sur le sol et le photographe la prit dans son filet. Il repéra Jackson, démarqué, et lui fit une passe.

Le co-capitaine des Cyclones réceptionna la balle qui volait vers lui et s'élança sans plus attendre vers les buts adversaires. Il ne restait que dix secondes. C'était largement suffisant pour qu'il marque. A condition que ses adversaires lui en laisse le temps.

Jackson évita un premier adversaire mais réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver le suivant. Isaac était démarqué. Le blond n'hésita pas. Il voulait marquer le but de la victoire. Mais il ne voulait pas être le responsable de la défaite de son équipe. Il envoya la balle vers son coéquipier.

L'adolescent frisé la récupéra mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se retrouvait face à deux adversaires. La défense des Aigles était redoutablement bien organisée et ils s'adaptaient aux situations avec une vitesse déconcertante.

C'était sans compter sur Jackson, qui ne s'était pas arrêté et s'était frayé habilement un chemin entre les adversaires. Isaac lui rendit aussitôt la balle. A peine avait-elle touché le filet de la crosse du blond que deux joueurs adverses se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'empêcher de marquer.

Jackson fit deux grandes enjambées pour gagner le plus de terrain possible avant de sauter, le dos arqué pour prendre de l'élan. Il brandit sa crosse bien haut et mit toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans ce tir. Arrivé au point culminant de son saut, il libéra la balle de son filet.

La petite sphère blanche fendit les airs à toute vitesse. Le gardien des Aigles la suivit des yeux et tendit sa crosse.

Il la loupa d'à peine un centimètre.

Le centimètre de la victoire pour les Cyclones de Beacon Hills.

# #

L'arbitre siffla à la fois le nouveau but et la fin de la rencontre. Dans les gradins, c'était l'euphorie. A part le coin où les supporters des Aigles s'étaient rassemblés, tous les spectateurs s'étaient levés pour faire une ovation à leur équipe gagnante.

Isaac sauta sur Jackson, sans se soucier qu'il n'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection. Stiles et Matt se tapèrent dans la main et Scott se laissa tomber par terre d'épuisement. Dans les gradins, Lydia, Allison et Erica tapaient dans leurs mains, criaient et rigolaient, tout ça en même temps, euphoriques. Melissa avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, même si elle était inquiète de voir son fils au sol. Le shérif et Derek échangèrent un regard complice, heureux de voir les Cyclones remporter la partie, avant de détourner les yeux, gênés de se montrer aussi proches alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Le coach hurla qu'il était fier de son équipe et tous les joueurs se rassemblèrent sur le terrain. Jackson se retrouva bientôt assis sur les épaules de deux de ses coéquipiers, qui le portaient en triomphe. Isaac et Stiles aidèrent Scott à se relever tandis que Matt récupérait sa crosse et ils suivirent les autres joueurs qui partaient faire un tour de terrain avant de rejoindre les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer.

# #

— Ce soir, vous avez prouvé que les Aigles ne peuvent rien contre les Cyclones ! hurla le coach, d'un ton plein de fierté. Malgré les difficultés, vous n'avez pas baissé les bras et vous avez coupé les ailes de ces oiseaux ! Je vous félicite, les filles ! Finalement, ce ne sera pas le Lac des Cygnes pour vous !

Finstock continua de complimenter ses joueurs, exalté par leur victoire. A demi caché derrière une rangée de casier, Stiles était assis à côté de Scott. Son meilleur ami était blanc comme un linge et l'adolescent avait peur qu'il ne finisse par s'évanouir. Matt tendit au loup garou un paquet de gâteau.

— Tu devrais manger quelque chose pour reprendre des forces, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment.

— Pas faim, marmonna Scott.

Isaac lui apporta un gobelet rempli d'eau.

— Bois un peu au moins. J'ai rajouté un peu de sucre.

Le loup garou n'eut même pas la force de soupirer et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il se saisit du gobelet. Il le porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, plus pour faire plaisir à ses amis que par réelle envie.

— Je vais aller chercher ta mère et te raccompagner à ta voiture, annonça le loup garou frisé. Tu aurais bien besoin de prendre une douche mais tu n'es pas en état de tenir debout tout seul et je n'ai pas envie de te laver.

Isaac se leva et Stiles observa son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épuisé. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune pleine lune ne l'avait mis dans un tel état. Scott se stressait trop avec les examens qui approchaient. Il allait falloir qu'il ralentisse le rythme et se détende, sinon, il n'allait pas atteindre la fin de l'année.

Isaac revint rapidement et assura à Stiles qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il l'accompagne, insistant pour qu'il aille se doucher. Le loup garou frisé s'éloigna en soutenant Scott et le meilleur ami de ce dernier ouvrit en soupirant son casier, pour y prélever ses affaires qu'il avait rangé.

Son sang se glaça d'effroi lorsqu'il constata que quelqu'un avait écrit une phrase au feutre noir à l'intérieur de la porte de son casier.

« Je suis plus proche de toi que tu ne le penses »

Stiles lut plusieurs fois les mots avant de refermer la porte de son casier sans avoir rien pris. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir bien verrouillé son placard avant de partir. Ce qui signifiait que le corbeau connaissait son code. Et c'était une nouvelle intrusion dans sa vie privée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Qui l'effrayait même.

Matt fronça les sourcils en le voyant immobile sur le banc, les yeux fixés sur son casier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles déglutit et lui chuchota :

— Il faut que je vous parle à tous. Quand on sera seuls.

# #

Alors que l'équipe des Cyclones étaient en joie, Jackson, Danny, Matt et Stiles n'avaient qu'une hâte : voir leurs coéquipiers partir pour discuter tranquillement de la nouvelle menace du corbeau. Mais les joueurs traînaient sous la douche, chantant « We are the champions » à tue-tête et refaisant le match pendant qu'ils s'habillaient.

Isaac les avait rejoints depuis un moment. Il avait confié Scott à sa mère, qui était très inquiète de le voir aussi épuisé. Les vestiaires finirent par se vider lentement et après que Nate ait fermé la porte derrière lui, les cinq garçons se regroupèrent autour du casier de Stiles. L'adolescent ouvrit la porte, dévoilant la phrase écrite au feutre noir.

— Woh, siffla Jackson après quelques secondes.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Danny.

— Ca me semble plutôt clair, non ! répondit son meilleur ami. Le corbeau veut nous dire qu'il est dans notre lycée ! C'est peut-être même un joueur de crosse !

— Tu vas trop vite dans tes conclusions, le rabroua Isaac. Au contraire, cette menace est plus que vague ! Proche comment ? Ça pourrait être autant un prof qu'un élève du lycée.

— Ou un collègue de mon père, renchérit Stiles. N'importe qui a pu rentrer dans les vestiaires ce soir, même un supporter des Aigles !

— Et si c'était faux ? souligna Matt. Et si le corbeau voulait juste nous effrayer ?

— Il n'a pourtant jamais menti pour l'instant, déclara Danny.

Les garçons se jetèrent des regards désemparés. Que fallait-il comprendre dans cette phrase ? Jackson finit par rompre le silence tendu qui s'était installé dans les vestiaires.

— Je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à attendre demain pour en parler avec la meute au complet.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— L'entraînement de demain est annulé, rappela-t-il. Derek a invité ses cousins à venir manger.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Danny qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

— C'est vrai. Le fameux dîner de présentation ! Bon courage, vieux. Tu nous raconteras, j'espère !

Les cinq garçons finirent de s'habiller en vitesse et regagnèrent le parking pour rentrer chacun chez eux.

# #

Quand monsieur Daehler entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête de ses feuilles de comptes.

— Matt ? C'est toi ?

L'adolescent passa la tête dans le bureau dans lequel travaillait son père.

— Ouaip, papa, c'est moi.

— Le match s'est bien passé ?

— C'était bien, répondit simplement le garçon. On a gagné.

— Tu ne t'es rien cassé, c'est le principal. Ta mère est sortie avec une amie, mais elle a laissé un peu de poulet dans le frigo, pour toi.

Matt haussa un sourcil.

— Tu ne viens pas manger ?

Son père désigna la pile de papiers devant lui.

— J'ai encore pas mal de boulot avant d'aller me coucher. J'irais manger plus tard.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et fit mine de partir, mais l'adulte le retint.

— Au fait, quelqu'un est venu ramener quelque chose qui t'appartenait, aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était, un livre de cours, je suppose. Ta mère l'a déposé sur ton bureau.

Matt fronça les sourcils et, intrigué, partit dans sa chambre voir ce que cet inconnu avait bien pu lui rendre. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir prêté la moindre affaire à quelqu'un ces derniers jours.

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alluma la lumière. Son cœur tomba au fond de son estomac lorsqu'il aperçut, soigneusement posée sur sa chaise de bureau, sa veste.

Celle que Lydia l'avait forcée à prêter à Louane.

Et que la jeune fille n'avait même pas eu le courage de venir lui remettre en main propre.

# #

— Je t'ai trouvé extraordinaire pendant ce match !

Le shérif ferma la porte d'entrée avant de sourire à son fils. Ils avaient revécu toute la partie sur le trajet du retour, décryptant les moments clés et s'attardant tout particulièrement sur les deux points que l'adolescent avait réussi à marquer.

— J'ai eu un peu de chance, nuança Stiles en essayant de masquer le sourire fier qui voulait s'afficher sur son visage.

— Je trouve que tu as un réel potentiel pour ce sport, insista son père.

— Tu devrais dire ça à Finstock ! Je ne suis jamais sur le terrain. C'est parce qu'il y avait une épidémie de grippe que j'ai pu jouer, ce soir.

— Vu tes résultats, il te re-sélectionnera peut-être la prochaine fois ? Et Scott ? Il va bien ? Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, ce soir …

— Il travaille beaucoup pour réussir ses examens en ce moment, avoua Stiles. Et il n'a pas eu une très bonne nuit, hier soir. Sa mère sort avec quelqu'un et il ne l'apprécie pas trop. Il se fait du souci pour elle.

— Je vois … J'espère qu'il pourra se reposer pendant le weekend.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et discuta encore quelques instants avec son père avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter dans sa chambre. Il fila aussitôt ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre pour que Derek, qui patientait dehors, puisse se glisser dans la pièce.

— Comment va mon champion ? s'enquit malicieusement l'alpha tandis que le garçon se blottissait contre lui.

— Très bien ! Et je vais encore mieux maintenant que tu es là.

Les deux amoureux restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre un moment avant que le loup garou ne reprenne la parole :

— Je ne reste pas longtemps. Je veux me lever tôt demain matin et si je me couche tard, je n'arriverai jamais à quitter mon lit de bonne heure !

— Tu vas me manquer jusqu'à demain, se plaignit Stiles.

— Tu vas me manquer aussi, chuchota Derek en l'embrassant sur le front.

L'adolescent posa son menton contre son torse et leva le nez pour pouvoir observer l'alpha.

— On fait quoi pour mon casier ?

Le garçon avait aussitôt prévenu le loup garou de l'inscription écrite sur la porte de son casier par texto, photo à l'appui. Si le jeune homme l'avait rassuré par message, il était resté assez succin.

— On ne peut rien faire, soupira Derek. A part attendre. Et redoubler de vigilance. Cette phrase est trop vague pour être exploitée et on va vite devenir parano si on cherche à la décrypter. Et c'est ce que veut le corbeau : qu'on ait peur.

— Tu as sûrement raison …

L'alpha frotta son nez contre celui de son amoureux.

— Je pensais que tu allais m'engueuler parce que j'étais assis à côté de ton père pendant le match, annonça-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Je comptais en effet te demander des explications mais j'ai déjà interrogé mon père. Il m'a dit que c'est lui qui s'était installé à côté de toi pour éviter aux filles de se décaler. Et il a bien précisé qu'il s'était comporté correctement avec toi. Je me suis moqué de lui en disant que tu étais son nouveau meilleur ami mais il a commencé à parler du match et je n'ai pas plus insisté.

— Il a raison. Il a été très correct avec moi. Il ne m'a presque pas demandé pourquoi j'étais là.

— Presque ? releva Stiles.

Le loup garou sourit.

— Ton père m'a juste demandé si j'étais là pour regarder Scott et j'ai dit que j'étais là pour voir toute l'équipe. Par contre, je ne veux pas dénoncer Lydia mais elle a été à deux doigts de vendre la mèche plusieurs fois.

— Pardon ? s'étrangla l'adolescent.

— Elle a fait plusieurs allusions et m'a donné la pancarte avec ton nom pour que je la lève.

— Mon père n'a rien dit ? demanda précipitamment le garçon.

— A part que la pancarte était sympa, non.

Stiles souffla, soulagé. Si Lydia commençait à mettre son nez dans ses histoires, ça sentait le roussi. Il préférait grandement quand son amie se mêlait uniquement des affaires de Matt.

Derek resta quelques instants pour discuter avec son amoureux et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et lui avoir rappelé de venir chez lui pour midi, il se glissa dehors. La nuit ne tarda pas à le faire disparaître du champ de vision de Stiles, qui l'observait s'éloigner depuis sa fenêtre.

# #

Stiles gara sa Jeep en face du manoir Hale et consulta l'heure sur sa montre. Il était onze heures cinquante-cinq. Deux voitures qu'ils ne connaissaient pas été garées près de la Camaro et de la Ferarri. Son pouls s'accéléra légèrement alors qu'il réalisait pleinement qu'il allait rencontrer officiellement des membres de la famille Hale.

L'adolescent se força à respirer calmement et enleva le pull qu'il avait passé par-dessus sa chemise, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de son père quand il était descendu de sa chambre. Il avait annoncé au shérif qu'il partait voir Scott, pour se renseigner sur son état de santé et le faire décompresser un peu en passant l'après-midi à jouer à la console avec lui.

Le garçon s'observa dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux avec du gel et avait choisi de mettre la chemise qu'il avait acheté durant l'été et qu'il avait porté lors de leur dernière soirée au Complexe du Paradis.

Après s'être inspecté une bonne dizaine de fois, Stiles se décida enfin à quitter sa voiture. Il passa sa main sur sa chemise pour la lisser tout en s'avançant vers le perron. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, l'adolescent frappa à la porte du manoir.

Derek vint lui ouvrir, un sourire un peu crispé sur les lèvres.

— Tu es là, chaton ? chuchota-t-il.

— Tu m'avais dit de venir pour midi et il est midi, bafouilla le garçon.

— Oui, bien sûr. Allez, viens, entre. Tout le monde est déjà là.

Stiles pénétra dans le manoir et l'alpha ferma derrière lui avant de le pousser gentiment vers le salon. En plus de Peter, il y avait sept autres personnes dans la pièce, qui se tournèrent toutes vers le nouvel arrivant quand il entra dans le salon.

L'adolescent tenta de contrôler son rythme cardiaque tandis que son cœur ne demandait qu'à s'emballer à cause du stress. Derek désigna une grande blonde de la main :

— Stiles, je te présente Judith, ma cousine, son mari, Brad, et leurs deux enfants, Taylor et Nick.

Une petite fille et un petit garçon, bruns comme leur père mais avec les yeux verts de leur mère, l'observèrent d'un air intrigué. L'alpha poursuivit les présentations :

— Et voici la sœur de Judith, Martha, avec son compagnon, Gregory.

Si Judith avait des cheveux blonds au carré, Martha arborait une longue tignasse rousse et bouclée. Gregory, quant à lui, était brun aux yeux bleus.

— Et enfin, voici mon oncle Bill.

Le loup garou tendit le bras vers un homme assez corpulent, au crâne chauve et dont le menton était caché par un bouc blanc. Derek posa ensuite la main sur l'épaule de Stiles et le rapprocha de lui.

— Je vous présente Stiles. C'est …

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant que l'alpha ne lâche :

— C'est mon petit ami.


	29. Chapitre 28

— C'est mon petit ami.

Un ange passa et Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. L'adolescent se força à expirer et inspirer lentement. La main de Derek s'était crispée sur son épaule tandis que le sourire de l'alpha s'était figé, en attente d'une réponse.

Ce fut l'oncle Bill qui rompit le silence le premier.

— T'as bien fait de prendre un garçon, cette fois. La dernière fois, tu nous as ramené une fille, et on connaît tous la fin tragique qui en a découlée.

— Oncle Bill ! le morigéna aussitôt Martha. Tu pourrais éviter de rappeler des souvenirs douloureux de ce genre à Peter et Derek ?

— C'est pas en les ménageant qu'on les forgera ! marmonna le vieil homme. A mon époque, on était élevé à coups de griffes et de crocs et on était jeté tous seuls sous la pleine lune pour apprendre à se maîtriser.

Martha et Judith échangèrent un regard paniqué mais Peter les rassura aussitôt.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Stiles est au courant pour notre condition de loups garous. C'est difficile de lui cacher un truc, de toute façon, il met son nez partout.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et la petite Taylor s'approcha de sa mère.

— Dis, maman, c'est quoi un petit ami ? C'est un copain qui n'est pas grand ?

Judith se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa fille.

— Un petit ami, c'est un amoureux.

— Deux garçons peuvent être amoureux ensemble ? Ils se font des bisous sur la bouche comme papa et toi ?

— Et bien, oui, parfois, deux garçons peuvent tomber amoureux et s'aimer autant qu'un papa et une maman s'aiment.

Pendant que Judith parlait avec sa fille, Martha s'était approchée de Stiles. Elle lui adressa un sourire avenant.

— Bienvenue dans la famille, Stiles. J'espère que tu sauras rendre heureux mon petit cousin et le faire sourire un peu.

— J'essaie, mais il n'est pas toujours sensible à mon humour.

Derek lui fit une grimace avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Martha adressa un regard compatissant à l'adolescent.

— Il a toujours été un brin taciturne. Il tient de son père.

Taylor interrompit leur conversation en venant se planter devant Stiles, les poings sur les hanches, le nez froncé.

— Tu sens bizarre comme oncle Gregory.

— Taylor, ne parles pas comme ça, la rabroua sa mère.

— Bah c'est vrai, il sent l'humain !

Judith croisa les bras devant elle.

— Excuse-toi ! On ne dit pas aux gens qu'ils sentent mauvais.

— J'ai pas dit qu'il puait, j'ai dit qu'il sentait bi-zar-re !

— C'est sûrement parce que j'ai changé de parfum, intervint Stiles. C'est Derek qui me l'a conseillé. Je voulais pas le prendre mais il m'a obligé. Je lui avais pourtant dit que j'aurais une odeur étrange.

La famille Hale s'esclaffa et l'alpha donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de l'adolescent. Peter partit dans la cuisine chercher des petits fours qu'il avait lui-même confectionnés tandis que les adultes se rapprochaient de la table. Derek commença à servir les apéritifs et Judith se tourna vers le garçon.

— Alors, Stiles, dis-moi tout. Quel âge as-tu ?

— J'ai … Euh … Dix-sept ans.

— Donc tu es encore au lycée ? s'étonna Martha.

— Ouais, je suis en première.

— Je ne savais pas que Derek faisait dans le baby-sitting, se moqua la blonde. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Stiles !

L'alpha fit une grimace à sa cousine, qui repartit à l'attaque.

— Donc, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

— C'est, euh … On a un ami en commun qui nous a présenté.

— Tellement romantique ! C'est comme ça que Brad et moi, on s'est connus, déclara Judith en faisant un clin d'œil à son mari.

Martha se saisit du verre que Derek lui tendait et enchaîna :

— Et tu comptes partir dans quelle université après le lycée ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Stiles. Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi.

— Tu as encore un peu de temps, tempéra la rousse, mais ça arrivera vite quand même.

— On ne va pas l'embêter avec ses études, déclara Judith. Et donc tes parents font quoi dans la vie ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Je ne vis qu'avec mon père. C'est le shérif.

— Et il pense quoi de ta relation avec Derek ? Il est d'accord ?

— Il n'est pas au courant, ça arrange les choses.

Judith et Martha échangèrent un regard amusé.

— Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

— Avec mon père, depuis ma naissance et avec Derek, ça va faire un peu plus de quatre mois.

Les deux femmes rigolèrent et avant qu'elles puissent repartir à l'attaque, Gregory s'approcha de Stiles et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Arrêtez de l'embêter avec vos questions ! Vous allez le traumatiser.

— Ca veut dire quoi traumatiser, maman ? demanda Taylor en tirant sur le pantalon de sa mère pour être certaine d'attirer son attention.

Pendant que Judith expliquait la signification du mot à sa fille, Gregory emmena l'adolescent vers Bradley pour qu'il puisse discuter entre garçons et Stiles en profita pour échanger un coup d'œil avec Derek. L'alpha avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres et son amoureux devina qu'il était soulagé.

Les Hale avait parfaitement accepté le jeune Stilinski.

# #

Lydia avait invité Matt et Allison chez elle pour travailler sur un projet de chimie qu'ils devaient préparer tous les trois ensembles. Après avoir discuté quelques instants de la dernière menace du corbeau, ils s'étaient mis au travail et s'étaient partagées les tâches, mais la jeune brune avait vite remarqué que son ami n'était pas dans son assiette.

Le photographe tournait distraitement les pages de son livre de chimie, sans vraiment prendre de notes. Allison finit par lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Complexe du Paradis alors que durant le moins de juillet, ils avaient été assez proches. Ils avaient continué à se voir pendant le mois d'août assez régulièrement mais avec la reprise des cours et l'aide qu'apportait la jeune fille à Scott pour ses devoirs, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

Cependant, Allison savait encore reconnaître quand quelque chose tracassait Matt. L'adolescent était plutôt réservé mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas et la chasseuse l'interrogea d'une voix douce :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lydia releva aussitôt la tête de ses notes, intriguée. Le photographe soupira et se gratta le front avant d'avouer :

— Quand je suis rentré chez moi, hier, après le match, j'ai trouvé ma veste dans ma chambre. D'après ma mère, c'est Louane qui l'a ramenée dans la soirée.

— Tu veux dire quoi par « d'après ta mère » ? releva la rousse.

— Elle m'a décrit la personne qui a rapporté mon manteau, une fille avec des cheveux bruns, et j'en ai conclu que c'était Louane. De toute façon, c'est à elle que j'ai prêté ma veste, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qui me la ramènerait.

Lydia hocha la tête avant d'inciter le garçon à poursuivre.

— Bin … C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Les filles haussèrent les sourcils.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? s'enquit Allison.

— Elle n'a même pas attendu de me le rapporter en main propre ! s'énerva Matt. Elle a profité que j'étais sur le terrain pour jouer à la crosse pour venir le ramener. Si elle était trop malade pour venir au lycée, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est allée chez moi ?

— Vu de ce côté, c'est vrai que c'est pas très sympa, admit la brune.

La rousse, quant à elle, poussa gentiment le photographe, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

— T'es déjà accro à ta petite Louane, hein ?

— Il n'est pas question d'être accro ! protesta l'adolescent en rougissant. Mais je ne comprends pas son comportement. Elle joue à quoi ? Elle aurait pu attendre lundi pour me la rendre, au lieu de la ramener en fourbe chez moi.

Allison et Lydia échangèrent un regard complice. La rousse finit par déclarer :

— Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler en personne, pour obtenir les réponses à tes questions.

— Donc j'ai plus qu'à attendre lundi et prendre mon mal en patience tout le weekend ?

Le sourire de Lydia s'élargit.

— Et si je te dis que j'ai l'adresse de Louane et que tu pourrais aller la voir dès maintenant ?

# #

Le repas s'était déroulé dans une très bonne ambiance. Peter s'était chargé de cuisiner et mis à part l'oncle Bill qui avait tout critiqué d'un ton morose, il n'avait reçu que des compliments. Judith et Martha n'avaient pas arrêté de se moquer gentiment de Derek, qu'elles avaient connues enfant. La blonde avait tenté de s'en prendre à Peter mais la langue acérée du loup garou l'avait découragée de poursuivre trop longtemps l'expérience.

Stiles était resté assez en retrait. Il avait observé et écouté tout ce qui se disait, participant parfois à la conversation et grappillant des informations sur la nature de chacun des invités. L'adolescent avait ainsi découvert que Gregory n'était pas un loup garou mais un humain comme lui, alors que le restant des Hale était des lycanthropes. Même Taylor et Nick étaient sensibles à la pleine lune.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, Bill insista pour faire « la réunion ». Derek et Judith échangèrent un regard blasé. Ils n'avaient plus de problèmes avec les chasseurs, d'autant plus que les Hale étaient censés avoir tous disparus, et voyaient mal de quoi ils allaient discuter. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient vexer leur oncle, qui aurait pu se venger en étant encore plus désagréable, et ils acceptèrent de se plier à ses désirs.

Comme Taylor et Nick commençaient à s'impatienter de rester enfermé, Stiles proposa de les emmener jouer dehors.

— Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes à l'écart … refusa aussitôt Judith.

— Ça me fait plaisir de rester avec eux, assura le garçon. Et puis, si je reste, je ne vais pas comprendre la moitié de vos histoires de famille. Derek se chargera de tout m'expliquer après.

La blonde le remercia d'un sourire et après avoir enfilé les manteaux et les écharpes de ses enfants, elle les laissa filer avec l'adolescent.

— On joue à un, deux, trois, soleil ! s'exclama Taylor.

— C'est nul comme jeu ! ronchonna Nick.

— C'est toi qui es nul, répondit sa grande sœur.

— Vous voulez monter dans ma voiture ? intervint Stiles avant que la dispute dégénère.

— Ouais ! s'écrièrent aussitôt les deux enfants.

L'adolescent les accompagna jusqu'à sa Jeep.

— Elle est trop rigolote, ta voiture ! pouffa Taylor en se mettant les mains sur le visage.

— Moi, je l'aime bien ! s'émerveilla Nick.

— Allez, tu vas m'aider à la conduire, annonça Stiles en ouvrant la portière du côté conducteur.

— Pour de vrai ?

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent de joie et l'adolescent aida Taylor à monter sur le siège passager avant de soulever Nick et de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Tu tiens le volant et moi, j'appuie sur les pédales, d'accord ?

— Je pourrais conduire, moi aussi ? demanda la petite fille.

— Si tu veux. Mais d'abord, on s'attache !

Stiles vérifia que Taylor réussissait à mettre sa ceinture toute seule avant de s'attacher. Il fit tourner la clé dans le neiman et enclencha la marche arrière.

— Tu es prêt, Nick ? C'est toi qui tiens le volant, hein ?

Fier comme un paon, le petit garçon hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées de concentration.

— C'est parti, alors ! s'exclama l'adolescent en appuyant sur les pédales de sa Jeep.

# #

Matt se gara devant la maison des Barette. Lydia lui avait donné l'adresse de Louane et était prête à l'accompagner, pour voir en direct les explications, mais Allison lui avait fait comprendre, en insistant très lourdement, que leur ami avait besoin d'être seul.

Le photographe était donc seul lorsqu'il descendit de sa voiture pour aller frapper chez les Barette. Une grande femme aux cheveux châtains remontés en une queue de cheval lui ouvrit et s'enquit de ce qu'il voulait.

— Je … Je voudrais parler à Louane. Si c'est possible.

La mère de la jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Bien sûr. Je vais lui dire de venir. Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Matt, répondit simplement l'adolescent.

La femme lui sourit et referma la porte le temps d'aller chercher sa fille aînée. Le photographe patienta le temps que Louane vienne le rejoindre. L'adolescente finit par le rejoindre devant sa porte et ce qui surprit le garçon, c'est qu'elle portait une paire de lunettes de soleil alors que le ciel était gris.

— Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, ça va, bredouilla la jeune fille en se frottant le bras.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au lycée, hier ? finit par demander Matt.

Louane se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras devant elle.

— Je … Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

— Tu ne te sentais pas assez bien pour aller au lycée, mais tu étais assez en forme pour venir ramener mon manteau chez moi ?

La jeune fille ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer sans avoir rien dit.

— Je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin … tenta-t-elle d'expliquer d'une voix basse.

— Arrête, Louane ! Tu savais très bien que je rentrerais tard parce que j'avais match hier soir. Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu aujourd'hui ou même lundi ? On aurait pu se voir. On dirait que tu m'évites.

L'adolescente baissa les yeux au sol et Matt attaqua sur un autre angle :

— Et d'abord, avec qui tu es rentrée, mercredi soir, après l'entraînement ? Lydia devait te ramener mais tu l'as décommandée au dernier moment.

— Je … Je suis rentrée à pied.

— Mais pourquoi ? Ca fait une trotte d'ici jusqu'au lycée. Tu as dû rentrer super tard.

— J'étais en retard pour le dîner, admit Louane.

Le photographe leva les bras au ciel.

— Alors pourquoi tu as refusé que Lydia te ramène ?

La jeune fille se frotta le bout du nez avant de lâcher :

— Parce que je ne dois plus vous parler.

Matt en resta bouche-bée.

— Qu … Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

— Je peux pas t'expliquer, c'est une histoire très compliquée mais il faut que j'arrête de vous parler, à tous, parce que je vais vous attirer des ennuis.

— Mais … Comment est-ce que tu pourrais nous attirer des ennuis ?

— C'est compliqué, je te dis, bégaya Louane. Mais fais-moi confiance, je vais vraiment vous causer des problèmes si je continue à vous parler.

— On n'a pas besoin de toi pour se fourrer dans les problèmes, je te rassure, marmonna le photographe.

Il fixa l'adolescente qui se tordait les mains avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Tu as un copain, c'est ça ?

— Quoi ?

— C'est pour ça que tu ne peux plus nous parler. Il est trop jaloux et ne supporte pas que tu parles avec d'autres garçons ?

— Non, non, non, c'est pas ça ! le détrompa Louane. Mais c'est … C'est vraiment compliqué, Matt. Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

Le garçon soupira.

— Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil ? Il ne fait pas beau, il a plu toute la journée.

— Je … Je … Je tente un nouveau style, déclara la jeune fille.

Matt lui envoya un regard perplexe.

— Enlève tes lunettes.

— Je … Non.

— Enlève tes lunettes, Louane.

L'adolescente se mordit de nouveau la lèvre avant de lever une main tremblante pour ôter ses lunettes de soleil, révélant le bleu qui entourait son œil droit et s'étalait sur sa pommette. Le garçon fronça les sourcils en le découvrant et tendit une main par réflexe pour effleurer la peau noircie.

— Ça te fait mal ?

— Quand on y touche, oui, répondit la jeune fille.

Le photographe retira prestement ses doigts et Louane remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

— C'est lui qui t'a frappé ?

— Qui ça, lui ? bégaya l'adolescente.

— Ton copain.

La jeune fille déglutit.

— J'ai pas de copain. Je suis célibataire. Et je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue au lycée, hier ?

Louane hocha la tête.

— Tu aurais pu au moins répondre aux messages de Lydia ? Elle va t'en vouloir !

— Je n'ai plus le droit de vous parler, que ce soit par texto ou en vrai. J'ai déposé ta veste chez toi parce que je compte vous éviter au lycée maintenant.

— Donc on va devoir en rester là ? s'énerva le photographe.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Matt se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de défaire son manteau et de le tendre à l'adolescente.

— Tiens. Prends-le.

— Mais … Tu en as besoin !

— Ouais. Mais je ne veux pas le récupérer maintenant. Je veux que tu me le rendes en main propre, le jour où tu pourras de nouveau me parler. Pas avant. C'est compris ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, l'adolescent lui fourra la veste dans les bras et partit sans plus attendre vers sa voiture, sans un regard en arrière. Louane resta sur son perron, le manteau de Matt contre elle, une larme glissant silencieusement sur sa joue.

Elle avait encore réussi à se plonger tête la première dans les ennuis.

# #

Stiles joua pendant deux heures avec Taylor et Nick. Après avoir fait avancer et reculer sa Jeep devant le manoir, il proposa aux deux enfants de jouer à la bagarre, les laissant le mettre par terre et le chatouiller. Il regretta son idée en voyant l'état de son jean et de son manteau après qu'il se soit roulé dans la boue mais les sourires radieux des deux petits loups garous lui firent oublier sa saleté.

Nick se plaignit soudain d'avoir soif et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour boire. Le petit garçon se précipita vers sa mère, assise dans le canapé, pour se blottir contre elle.

— Tu t'es bien amusé mon chéri ?

— Oui, j'ai conduit la voiture de Stiles, tout seul !

— C'est toi qui conduis pour rentrer à la maison, ce soir ? se moqua gentiment son père.

— Mais j'connais pas la route ! s'inquiéta aussitôt Nick, les yeux écarquillés.

La famille s'esclaffa et Judith se leva du canapé.

— En parlant de rentrer, on va y aller. On a de la route à faire pour retourner chez nous.

— Oh non, pas déjà ! soupira Taylor. On commence juste à s'amuser.

— Je veux encore jouer à faire des chatouilles à Stiles, protesta Nick.

Bradley jeta un coup d'œil à la boue qui ornait le pantalon de l'adolescent.

— Je pense qu'il s'est assez roulé par terre pour aujourd'hui comme ça. Allez, va dire au revoir.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils et traîna des pieds pour aller faire un bisou à Stiles. Son frère sauta des bras de sa mère et courut se jeter au cou du garçon.

— On pourra reconduire ta voiture quand on reviendra ?

— Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, on conduira même la voiture de Derek, lui promit Stiles.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent aussitôt et il se tourna vers l'alpha.

— C'est vrai ? Je pourrais conduire ta trop belle voiture ?

— Je crois que je ne peux pas dire non, déclara le loup garou en jetant un regard à son amoureux.

— Maman ! On revient quand ? s'écria aussitôt Nick, surexcité.

Peter se chargea aussitôt de les inviter pour Noël.

— Venez pour le weekend entier. On n'a plus autant de chambre d'amis qu'avant, mais on réussira bien à vous loger. Maintenant que le manoir est reconstruit, ce serait bête que vous n'en profitiez pas.

Judith et Bradley acceptèrent l'invitation, comme Martha et Gregory. Le vieil oncle Bill, lui, ronchonna, refusant de venir.

— Je n'ai pas envie de finir grillé comme le reste de la famille. Je préfère rester chez moi que remettre les pieds dans cette baraque maudite.

Les loups garous échangèrent un regard. Oncle Bill avait vraiment mauvais caractère. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et après avoir dit au revoir aux deux Hale et à Stiles, ils regagnèrent leurs voitures. En passant devant la Jeep de Stiles, Nick se mit à expliquer en détail à son père comment il avait conduit le véhicule.

Derek, qui était sorti sur le perron pour saluer une dernière fois ses invités, serra son amoureux contre lui.

— On dirait que Nick et Taylor t'ont adopté sans problème.

— Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les enfants. Pourquoi tu crois que je traîne avec Scott ?

— Parce que toi, bien entendu, tu es un adulte responsable ? ironisa l'alpha.

L'adolescent grimaça et ils agitèrent la main pendant que les voitures démarrèrent et passèrent devant eux pour sortir de la propriété. Le nez contre la vitre, Nick adressa un grand sourire à Stiles tandis que derrière lui, Taylor secouait vivement ses bras.

Les véhicules finirent par disparaître et Derek entraîna son amoureux à l'intérieur du manoir.

— Brrrr, il fait trop froid dehors ! frissonna le garçon.

— Viens faire un câlin qui réchauffe, proposa l'alpha en ouvrant les bras.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint se blottir contre le loup garou.

— Alors, ce déjeuner ? Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

— Oui, ils m'ont bien accepté. Je suis soulagé, avoua Stiles. Et toi aussi, non ?

— Oui, même si je me doutais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Ça fait longtemps que Gregory est avec Martha. Je me doutais que le fait que tu sois un humain ne poserait de soucis à personne.

Stiles se recula pour lancer un regard surpris à Derek.

— Attends. Tu veux dire que tu étais plus inquiet qu'on me rejette parce que j'étais un humain plutôt que parce que j'étais un garçon ?

— Quand une famille de lycanthrope accepte un humain parmi eux, ils sont prêts à tout accepter.

L'adolescent pouffa avant que l'alpha n'arrête son rire en demandant d'un ton innocent :

— Donc, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir me présenter à ton père ?

— Je m'en doutais ! Tu as planifié exprès pour que je n'ai plus aucune excu … commença à s'énerver le garçon.

— Hé ! Du calme ! C'était une plaisanterie, s'empressa de préciser le loup garou. Ne m'engueule pas !

Avant que Stiles ait pu répondre, Peter passa dans le couloir, les bras chargés.

— Au lieu de vous faire des papouilles, venez m'aider pour remplir le lave-vaisselle et débarrasser la table.

L'adolescent se défit de l'étreinte de son amoureux pour aller donner un coup de main à l'oncle de l'alpha. Le loup garou le suivit en se forçant à garder un visage neutre. Au fond de lui, il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Parce qu'il se sentait rejeté par Stiles qui refusait de le présenter à son père.


	30. Chapitre 29

Le dimanche, Derek demanda à chaque membre de la meute de venir au manoir pour faire le point. Les adolescents étaient tous fatigués, c'est pourquoi il leur annonça qu'il n'y aurait plus d'entraînement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, dans un mois. Ils devraient profiter de leur temps libre pour réviser et surtout, pour se reposer.

L'alpha insista bien sur ce terme, précisant que c'était le manque de sommeil qui était leur pire ennemi en ce moment. Jackson marmonna quelque chose au sujet du corbeau, mais le jeune homme ne releva pas.

Derek se tourna ensuite vers Scott et Peter :

— Je veux aussi que vous discutiez au sujet de votre discorde, au sujet de Melissa. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de tensions. Allez dans la cave, parlez-en, battez-vous si ça permet de vous soulager, mais je veux que le problème soit réglé aujourd'hui.

Son oncle secoua la tête. L'infirmière ne l'avait pas rappelé. Le cœur en berne, il déclara :

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Melissa et moi, on ne se voit plus.

Scott était resté les bras croisés, l'air neutre. L'alpha haussa les épaules.

— Si l'affaire est close, c'est parfait.

Il laissa ensuite quartier libre à ses loups garous, leur laissant le choix de rester au manoir pour discuter ou de rentrer chez eux. Matt, Allison et Lydia annoncèrent qu'ils devaient travailler sur leur projet de chimie et s'éclipsèrent tandis que le reste de la meute restait avachi dans le canapé et le fauteuil du salon.

La rousse avait pris sa voiture pour emmener Allison mais le photographe avait son propre véhicule. L'adolescente dut donc attendre qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans sa chambre pour pouvoir aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Alors, Louane ?

Matt soupira et Allison lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

— Alors, pas grand-chose. Elle a dit qu'elle ne devait plus nous parler parce qu'elle allait nous attirer des ennuis et elle portait des lunettes de soleil pour cacher un énorme œil au beurre noir.

— Attends … Un œil au beurre noir ? l'interrompit la brune, choquée.

— Tu veux dire … Comme si elle s'était fait taper dessus ? reprit Lydia.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que ça se voit. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment le cacher, vu la taille du bleu …

Les deux filles échangèrent un coup d'œil.

— Donc tu ne penses pas qu'elle soit tombée dans les escaliers ? s'enquit Allison.

— Non. A moins que quelqu'un lui ait fait un croche-patte !

— Donc … Louane est une petite rebelle qui cache bien son jeu au lycée mais qui en vérité, fait partie d'un gang ? supposa Lydia.

— Dans un gang ? s'étouffa la brune. Elle rougit dès qu'on lui parle et pleure une fois sur deux quand elle voit Matt ! Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ?

— Certaines personnes sont douées pour jouer la comédie. T'en penses quoi, Matt ?

Le photographe soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer en caïd.

— Et si elle se faisait taper dessus par ses parents ? s'écria soudain la rousse.

Matt et Allison écarquillèrent les yeux.

— T'es sérieuse ? souffla l'adolescente.

— Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, déclara le garçon. Sa mère n'a rien fait pour m'empêcher de la voir. Si elle s'amusait à la frapper, elle aurait refusé que je la voie.

— Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas venue au lycée vendredi ? persista Lydia.

— Je ne sais pas, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, s'agaça Matt. Elle avait peut-être honte ?

— Ou alors celui qui la frappe est au lycée et elle a peur de le recroiser, intervint Allison.

La rousse et le garçon restèrent silencieux un instant.

— Ça voudrait dire que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Genre … Greenberg ?

— Ouais, Greenberg qui frappe une fille pour se venger parce qu'il ne peut rien dire quand Finstock lui crie dessus, railla Matt. Théorie tout à fait plausible !

Lydia ne releva pas l'ironie. Sa bouche s'était arrondie et elle avait les yeux dans le vide, ses méninges s'agitant à toute vitesse.

— Et si … commença-t-elle lentement. Et si c'était Louane, le corbeau ?

Le photographe et Allison en restèrent bouche-bée, ce qui permit à la rousse d'étayer son hypothèse.

— Bon, je vais un peu vite, mais elle a sûrement un lien avec le corbeau. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'elle surgisse dans notre vie en même temps que ces histoires de lettres anonymes ?

— Quoi ? Mais les lettres datent du mois d'août et j'ai commencé à lui parler à Halloween ! protesta Matt.

— Et alors ? Elle est au lycée depuis le début de l'année, argumenta Lydia. Elle s'est peut-être rapprochée de nous pour voir l'effet que les lettres avaient sur notre meute.

— Arrête ! s'exclama le photographe. C'est n'importe quoi …

Allison poussa gentiment son ami.

— Tu l'aimes bien, ta Louane, hein ?

— Il n'est pas question de ça, grommela le garçon. Mais c'est grave ce que tu dis, Lydia !

— Je dis juste un truc auquel j'ai pensé, se défendit l'adolescente. Ma théorie est tout à fait plausible. On n'a juste pas assez d'éléments pour l'infirmer ou la confirmer. Après tout, on ne sait rien de ce corbeau. Et on ne sait rien de Louane. A part qu'elle se fait taper dessus et qu'elle ne peut plus nous parler pour ne pas nous attirer d'ennuis. Et encore, c'est elle qui nous le dit, va savoir si c'est vrai !

Matt croisa les bras. Allison devina qu'il était vexé par les propos de son amie. Mine de rien, le photographe s'était attaché à Louane. La chasseuse avait découvert des messages que la jeune fille avait laissés sur son album photos et elle les soupçonnait de parler ensemble en privé. Même si elle trouvait que la théorie de Lydia se tenait, elle changea de sujet, par solidarité envers lui.

— Et si on oubliait Louane ? J'ai des infos au sujet de mon père, annonça-t-elle.

L'effet fût immédiat. La rousse se redressa et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, prête à écouter ce que la brune allait lui dire. Allison fouilla dans son sac pour en extraire plusieurs feuilles.

— J'ai demandé à Danny de pirater les archives du lycée pour retrouver l'album photo de l'année de mon père et …

— Attends, l'interrompit Matt. Il y a vingt ans, les archives du lycée étaient déjà numériques ?

— Ce n'est pas la bonne question ! râla Lydia. Il faut plutôt demander : comment ça se fait que Danny ait accepté de t'aider dans tes manigances alors qu'il a refusé d'aller chercher l'emploi du temps de Louane pour moi ?

La brune se pinça les lèvres.

— Je vais répondre dans l'ordre. Donc Matt, bonne remarque. Il y a vingt ans, le lycée gardait toutes ses archives papier dans une salle. Sauf que la pièce commençait à être pleine à craquer, alors le proviseur a lancé il y a trois ans un programme de numérisation des documents. Il a demandé de l'aide à des élèves, en leur promettant de remplacer la salle des archives par une salle informatique. Danny a participé à ce programme et il a conservé les mots de passe. Il a donc accepté de me donner de ce que je cherchais. Parce que je n'allais pas m'en servir pour harceler quelqu'un. Et parce que je lui ai dit que je voulais connaître ce secret avant que ça ne fasse du mal à mes proches.

Lydia conserva son air boudeur mais baissa les yeux. Allison n'insista pas et leur passa les feuilles qu'elle avait imprimées.

— J'ai donc regardé le livre de l'année de seconde de mon père, à tout hasard, et devinez qui j'ai trouvé dans sa classe ? Peter Hale. Et ils sont restés ensemble depuis le début du collège jusqu'à la terminale.

La brune indiqua les photos qu'elle avait entourées. Sur chaque feuille, on voyait les portraits de Peter et Chris, évoluant avec l'âge.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta la jeune fille. Ils étaient non seulement ensemble en cours, mais ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée. Et du club d'échecs.

Lydia fit défiler les feuilles jusqu'à arriver à celles où on voyait Chris et Peter, côte à côte, souriants au photographe. La qualité n'était pas très bonne mais on reconnaissait tout de même les traits des deux hommes.

— Une dernière chose. C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence mais à partir de la seconde, il y a un nouveau qui apparaît entre mon père et Peter sur les photos de leur club d'échec. J'ai vérifié et il était avec eux au lycée. Son nom est Mark Davis.

Matt et Lydia regardèrent le visage qu'Allison avait entouré sur une photo et surmonté d'un point d'interrogation.

— Je pense donc que si je veux en apprendre plus sur mon père, il faut que j'aille interroger ce Mark Davis, conclut la jeune fille.

# #

Lorsque Stiles rentra chez lui, un peu avant dix-neuf heures, il fut surpris de constater que la voiture de service de son père n'était pas garée devant sa maison. Où pouvait bien être parti le shérif, un dimanche soir ?

L'adolescent s'interrogea brièvement avant de se jeter dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Il zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une chaîne qui proposait des dessins animé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il était plongé dans l'histoire d'une petite tortue qui avait perdu ses parents, le shérif ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Son fils leva le nez de son programme pour le saluer.

— Salut, p'pa ! T'étais parti où ?

Le père Stilinski retira son manteau et vint s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

— On m'a appelé au poste pour une urgence.

— Une urgence de quel type ?

L'adulte hésita un instant avant d'avouer :

— Ils ont retrouvé un corps dans les bois, cette nuit.

— Un corps ? releva aussitôt Stiles.

— Oui. Tu te rappelles l'enlèvement dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour ? Et bien, on a retrouvé la fille qui avait disparu. Le légiste va faire des examens mais estime que sa mort remonte à la nuit de jeudi à vendredi.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Cela correspondait à la nuit de la pleine lune.

— Et elle est morte comment ?

— On attend les résultats mais notre théorie la plus probable, c'est un viol qui s'est fini de façon tragique.

Le garçon souffla de manière imperceptible. Pas de traces de morsures ou d'un quelconque indice qui pourraient mettre sur la piste d'un animal. Ou plutôt d'un loup garou.

— Et ta journée à toi, fiston ?

— C'était tranquille. Scott et moi, on a révisé avec les autres.

— Il va mieux ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

— Il s'est reposé, tout roule. On lui a dit de lever un peu le pied sur les révisions. On lui a confisqué ses cours d'économie, pour éviter qu'il passe la nuit à les relire.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

— Si on m'avait un jour dit que tu empêcherais Scott de réviser pour qu'il se repose, je n'y aurais jamais cru !

— Comme quoi, tout peut arriver !

Le père et le fils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de partir dans la cuisine pour dîner.

# #

Lydia attendait devant le lycée, emmitouflée dans son manteau, un bonnet sur la tête, une écharpe autour du cou. Il faisait particulièrement froid en ce lundi matin et c'était la seule du groupe à être restée dehors. Tous les autres étaient rentrés pour profiter de la chaleur du lycée. Mais la jeune fille attendait Louane. Elle comptait l'alpaguer dès son arrivée au lycée pour tirer au clair cette histoire de silence et d'ennuis.

Toutefois, la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentit sans qu'elle n'ait vue la jeune fille. Elle devait encore sécher les cours, pour éviter de montrer son œil au beurre noir. Peut-être ne reviendrait-elle jamais au lycée ? Après tout, si Allison avait vraiment raison et que l'agresseur de Louane était un élève, l'adolescente changerait peut-être d'établissement pour être en sécurité ?

Lydia se résigna donc à regagner sa classe, en pressant le pas. Elle avait examen d'économie pendant les deux premières heures et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver en retard. Quand elle entra dans la salle de cours, ses amis l'interrogèrent du regard. Elle secoua la tête et s'installa à côté de Scott.

Il y avait dans la salle les adolescents dont le nom de famille se situait entre la lettre M et la lettre W. Isaac, Danny, Allison et Matt étaient donc dans d'autres classes pour passer leur test d'économie. La rousse sortit ses affaires et vérifia que son téléphone portable était en mode silencieux. Elle découvrit un message d'Allison et le lut rapidement.

« Devine qui est avec nous pour passer l'examen d'économie ? »

Louane.

Lydia se leva d'un bond, prête à se précipiter dans la classe de la chasseuse pour interroger l'adolescente. Jackson, assis derrière elle, lui appuya aussitôt sur les épaules pour la faire se rasseoir.

— Tu vas où comme ça ? Je te rappelle qu'on a un examen qui va commencer.

— Louane est dans la même salle qu'Allison ! expliqua la rousse.

Le blond prit un air blasé.

— Et alors ? Tu peux bien attendre la fin du contrôle avant d'aller la harceler.

Le prof qui devait les surveiller entra et commença à donner les directives :

— Vous rangez tous vos cours. Je ne veux voir que vos trousses sur les tables. Les portables sont éteints et glissés dans vos sacs.

Lydia se résigna à rester assise. Elle avait parfaitement révisé pour son examen et ne craignait pas le sujet qui allait leur être distribué. Néanmoins, elle allait passer les deux plus longues heures de sa vie. Parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte.

Réussir à tirer les vers du nez de Louane.

# #

Lorsque Matt était arrivé en classe, avec Allison, Danny et Isaac, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il était en train d'écouter ce que son amie lui disait lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur une fille installée au premier rang, près de la fenêtre.

Son cœur avait loupé un battement quand il avait reconnu Louane. Enveloppée dans un sweat épais, ses cheveux tombant de son visage, elle fixait sa table en attendant le début de l'épreuve. Matt la fixa un instant, et alors qu'Allison le tirait par la manche pour l'entraîner avec elle dans une rangée, il se dégagea doucement et alla s'installer à la place juste derrière la jeune fille.

La chasseuse le regarda faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'aller s'installer devant Isaac. Ele tapota sur son écran de téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Lydia, afin de signaler à son amie la présence de la jeune fille en cours.

Pendant ce temps, le photographe avait posé ses coudes sur la table et s'était penché en avant pour appeler sa voisine l'adolescente.

— Louane ? Louane !

La brune consentit à jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule.

— L'examen va commencer … bredouilla-t-elle.

— Le prof n'est pas encore là, fit remarquer Matt. Comment ça va, ton œil ?

— Ca va …

— Montre-moi.

L'adolescente se retourna lentement et le garçon put constater que même si elle avait tenté de cacher son cocard avec du fond de teint, on discernait toujours le bleu qui entourait son œil.

— Qui t'a fait ça ?

Louane haussa les épaules.

— Si je te le dis, tu vas avoir des ennuis.

La jeune fille glissa un regard vers Isaac, Danny et Allison, qui suivait l'échange de loin. Elle baissa la voix pour ajouter :

— Je vais vous attirer des ennuis à tous.

Finstock entra au même moment dans la classe et Louane se réinstalla face au tableau. Matt observa ses longs cheveux qui tombaient dans son dos avant de jeter un regard vers Allison. Son amie haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire embarrassé. Le coach rompit le contact visuel entre les deux adolescents en jetant brusquement un exemplaire du test devant le photographe.

# #

Le prof n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer que les deux heures d'examen s'achevaient et qu'il fallait que les étudiants rendent leurs copies. Lydia s'était déjà levée de sa chaise, avait ramassé ses affaires et posé sa copie sur son bureau avant de quitter la classe d'un pas rapide.

La rousse se précipita vers la salle dans laquelle le reste de ses amis avaient passé leur contrôle et les aperçut en train de sortir.

— Alors ? Elle est là ?

Allison jeta un coup d'œil à Matt et répondit à sa place.

— Elle a filé dehors dès que Finstock a dit que c'était la fin de l'examen.

Lydia fronça les sourcils et Isaac s'empressa de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne s'énerve :

— On la verra à la pause déjeuner et tu pourras l'interroger autant que tu veux. Ça a été, ton devoir ?

La rousse hocha brièvement la tête, l'air contrarié. Scott rejoignit le groupe, avec Jackson, Erica et Stiles. Allison attrapa la main de son copain et la serra :

— Alors, ce contrôle ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— Je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti, affirma l'adolescent, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Je ne vais pas non plus casser la baraque, mais j'aurais plus que d'habitude.

Les amis discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de se séparer pour regagner leurs classes respectives. A l'heure du déjeuner, Lydia chercha à repérer Louane parmi les lycéens rassemblés dans la cafétéria mais la jeune fille ne se montra pas.

La rousse se rabattit donc sur Hana, lorsqu'elle la croisa dans les couloirs, discutant avec deux autres filles et un garçon. Elle demanda à l'adolescente si elle pouvait lui parler quelques minutes et la sœur de Louane accepta de la suivre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ta sœur ? demanda abruptement Lydia.

La petite brune prit un air triste et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Elle ne veut pas me dire. Elle a dit que je pouvais aller au match de vendredi mais qu'elle, elle ne voulait plus y aller. Et mon père n'a pas voulu que j'y aille toute seule. Je crois qu'elle fait la tête mais je ne sais pas pourquoi …

— Et son œil au beurre noir ? Tu sais qui lui a fait ?

Hana grimaça.

— Ah ouais, ça …

— Vos parents n'ont rien dit ? Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir qui lui a tapé dessus ?

— Bin … Elle a dit qu'elle s'était cassé la figure en plein milieu du couloir et qu'elle s'était cogné contre un coin de table.

— Et ils l'ont cru ? s'insurgea Lydia.

La petite brune soupira.

— Non. Mais Louane est maladroite. C'est plausible. Alors, ils lui laissent le bénéfice du doute. Mais si jamais elle représente la moindre blessure, ils la traîneront probablement au poste de police pour qu'elle dépose plainte. J'en sais pas plus que toi, je te dis. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce matin, elle a demandé à être déposée tôt au lycée.

— Pour éviter son agresseur ? supposa la rousse.

Hana leva un sourire et chuchota :

— Euh… Non. Je crois que c'était plutôt pour vous éviter vous.

Lydia resta bouche-bée tandis que l'adolescente s'éloignait pour rejoindre ses amis. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, énervée de ne pas être plus avancée que ça. Elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la meute et leur répéter ce que Hana lui avait dit.

Accoudée à un mur, Clara, un livre serrée contre elle, observa Lydia se faufiler entre les élèves du lycée.

# #

— Il va falloir qu'on se mette à chercher du travail.

Avachi dans le canapé, Peter releva la tête en entendant son neveu lui parler et battit des cils.

— Pardon ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et répéta :

— Il va falloir qu'on se mette à chercher du travail. Tu sais, ce qui permet d'avoir de l'argent pour vivre, manger, mettre de l'essence dans ta Ferrari hors de prix …

— Merci, je sais ce que c'est qu'avoir un travail, grimaça son oncle. Je n'ai juste pas compris pourquoi tu m'en parlais maintenant.

— Je ne sais pas … railla l'alpha. Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre de te voir te tourner les pouces toute la journée ? Ou peut-être parce que j'ai peur que l'inactivité ne te fasse décrépir ? Ou encore, plus simplement, peut-être que travailler nous permettrait de gagner de l'argent ? Parce que je tiens à te signaler que mon compte en banque n'est pas sans fond. Et encore moins depuis que tu t'es approprié ma carte bancaire.

— Je vais oublier toutes tes méchancetés pour me concentrer uniquement sur l'étonnement que j'éprouve en te voyant m'accuser d'utiliser ta carte bancaire … feignit de s'indigner Peter.

Son neveu lui renvoya un regard blasé.

— Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ?

— Bon, il se peut que je l'ai utilisée une ou deux fois, admit le loup garou.

Derek se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas s'énerver. Son oncle avait toujours eu le chic pour tourner les conversations à son avantage, ce qui avait toujours agacé l'alpha.

— Donc, pour en revenir au sujet de départ, je disais qu'il faudrait que nous cherchions du travail parce que même si j'ai encore quelques économies de côté, j'ai peur que tu ne dilapides tout. Pour éviter qu'une telle situation arrive, il faut donc que tu ailles travailler sur ton CV et que tu ailles passer des entretiens d'embauche.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

— Tu vois, même pas besoin d'aller postuler, les offres d'emplois arrivent déjà, plaisanta-t-il en sortant son mobile de son jean.

Son sourire se figea aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. Il n'écouta pas Derek râler sur son manque de sérieux et sortit précipitamment du salon pour décrocher.

— Allô ? bafouilla-t-il, la gorge soudainement très sèche.

— Peter ? C'est Melissa.

— Oui, je sais.

— Je … Je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai pris une décision et … Je …

Le cœur battant, Peter attendit que l'infirmière parle. Il dut s'asseoir – il s'écroula presque – sur les marches de l'escalier quand elle lui annonça ce qu'elle avait choisi.

— Je veux bien te redonner une chance.


	31. Chapitre 30

Jackson embrassa Lydia dans le cou avant de descendre le long de sa gorge pour arriver au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur la peau pâle de la jeune fille, caressant doucement ses seins, pendant que la bouche de l'adolescent s'arrêtait un instant sur son ventre, sa langue traçant des arabesques, avant de remonter effleurer le téton droit de la rousse.

Les parents de sa petite amie étant, une fois de plus, partis en voyage d'affaires, le blond était venu passer la nuit chez elle.

Jackson attendit une réaction mais comme Lydia ne faisait rien d'autre que de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un geste distrait, il conclut qu'il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure et sa bouche redescendit de nouveau le long du corps de la jeune fille jusqu'à arriver à son bas-ventre.

Alors que sa langue caressait lentement une partie très sensible de l'anatomie de l'adolescente, la rousse poussa un soupir. Mais ce n'était pas un soupir de plaisir ou de bien-être.

C'était un soupir d'agacement.

Jackson redressa aussitôt la tête.

— Euh… Ça te plaît d'habitude, bafouilla-t-il, déboussolé.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Oh oui, vas-y continue, je n'étais pas concentrée, s'excusa Lydia.

Le blond resta muet un moment, le temps que son cerveau traite correctement l'information qu'il venait de recevoir.

— Pas concentrée ? Et depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas concentrée sur ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

— Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies enlevé mes affaires et je suis étonnée de me voir nue, mais je suppose que ce que tu me fais est délicieux, donc je t'en prie, reprends là où tu t'en étais arrêté.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux et se mit sur ses genoux pour pouvoir observer sa copine.

— Tu plaisantes ? Ca fait au moins vingt minutes qu'on est passé aux préliminaires et toi, tu ne te rappelles même pas que je t'ai déshabillé ? Je peux avoir une explication au moins ?

— Excuse-moi … Je pensais à Louane et …

— Pardon ? l'interrompit le blond. Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Même quand je suis en train de faire l'amour à ma copine, cette fille vient me pourrir l'existence.

Le garçon se jeta à côté de la rousse et lui tourna le dos après avoir rabattu la couette sur lui. Lydia soupira encore une fois.

— Désolée si ton ego ne supporte pas que je m'inquiète pour une amie qui se fait taper dessus par un élève du lycée et que je réfléchis au moyen de l'aider.

— Ce n'est pas ton amie, Lydia, grogna Jackson. C'est juste une fille que tu cherches à caser avec Matt et qui a décidé de t'ignorer, alors ça te vexe et tu ne t'en remets pas. C'est tout.

Vexée, la jeune fille croisa les bras devant elle et se mit à bouder. Elle trouvait le blond injuste. D'accord, elle n'était pas vraiment amie avec Louane, mais la rousse trouvait l'adolescente sympathique. Et cette histoire de coquard et de silence la troublait au plus haut point.

La brune avait réussi à les éviter toute la journée. Isaac et Allison l'avait recroisée en cours, en fin de journée, mais elle était arrivée juste au début de l'heure et était partie dès que la sonnerie avait retenti, empêchant les deux adolescents de lui parler.

Lydia ne supportait pas de ne pas contrôler une situation. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas tous les éléments en main et voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui poussait Louane à arrêter de leur parler. La rousse avait formulé une foule d'hypothèses mais aucune ne lui semblait plus plausible que les autres.

La brune ne répondait ni aux textos, ni aux appels. Et si elle réussissait à lui échapper toute la journée, Lydia n'allait jamais réussir à l'interroger sur les raisons de son éloignement.

Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage et elle se blottit contre Jackson.

— Dis, j'ai une proposition à te faire. J'arrête de penser à Louane et on peut recommencer à faire ce qu'on avait commencé, mais en échange …

La rousse fit glisser son doigt le long du dos du blond.

— En échange, je te demande un petit service. M'aider à coincer Louane demain pour que je puisse lui demander des explications.

Comme son copain ne répondait, Lydia passa sa main le long de sa hanche, descendant doucement vers son bas-ventre.

— Et je t'assure que si tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Jackson se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et fondit sur sa copine. Il se sentait un peu faible d'accepter de l'aider à attraper Louane en échange d'une partie de jambe en l'air. Mais avez-vous déjà essayé de résister à la jeune fille quand elle vous caressait langoureusement le bassin ? Le blond n'arrivait jamais à ne pas craquer.

# #

Louane marchait d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes. Elle comptait s'y enfermer durant la pause déjeuner pour être sûre de ne pas croiser l'un des adolescents qu'elle évitait. La jeune fille était fatiguée de devoir faire attention à où elle mettait les pieds. Il fallait qu'elle scrute chaque couloir avant de s'y engager et prenait soin d'arriver tout juste à l'heure en cours, pour ne pas rencontrer Lydia ou l'un de ses amis.

L'adolescente en avait déjà marre de devoir se cacher alors que cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle faisait ça. Elle avait déjà vécu la situation une fois. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de la revivre une deuxième fois mais il le fallait. Le regard de Clara lorsqu'elle l'avait menacée était très clair. La blonde ne plaisantait pas.

Sa pommette se mit à fourmiller et Louane se frotta le coin de l'œil. Son bleu lui faisait toujours mal. Alors qu'elle était bientôt arrivée aux sanitaires, une fille en sortit pour se poster contre la porte. La brune mit un instant à la reconnaître. De longs cheveux blonds, des paupières lourdes, un regard chocolat, une veste de cuir.

Erica Reyes.

Louane ralentit le pas et fit doucement demi-tour pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et se figea sur place. Allison et Lydia lui barraient le chemin. L'adolescente ne réfléchit qu'une seconde. Elle se précipita dans un couloir perpendiculaire à toute vitesse. Les trois filles s'élancèrent à sa suite en lui criant de les attendre.

Le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes, son sac de cours battant dans son dos, Louane esquiva Scott, caché dans un autre couloir, qui avait tenté de lui sauter dessus pour l'arrêter. Elle se retourna pour voir où en étaient ses poursuivants et n'eut pas le temps de voir que Jackson se dressait devant elle. Elle lui rentra violemment dedans et serait tombée à la renverse si le blond ne l'avait pas entouré de ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas.

Son nez lui faisait mal et Louane réussit à dégager une main pour le frotter. Toute la partie droite de son visage la cuisait, la douleur de son bleu pleinement réveillée à cause du choc. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, autant à cause de la souffrance que de la déception de s'être fait avoir.

La jeune fille s'en sortait mieux, d'habitude, quand elle cherchait à s'enfuir.

A travers ses larmes, elle distingua le visage de Matt qui s'approchait et l'adolescente réalisa bientôt qu'elle était entourée par toute la petite troupe qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis la veille.

— Bon, il est temps qu'on s'explique ! déclara Lydia, le souffle court d'avoir couru.

Louane ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait la gorge serrée et n'arrivait même plus à déglutir.

— On peut t'aider, annonça Allison. Si quelqu'un te fait du mal, on peut te protéger.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et bafouilla d'une voix nouée :

— Laissez-moi partir. S'il vous plaît.

Alors que Lydia allait la rassurer en lui annonçant qu'ils pouvaient à eux neuf veiller à sa sécurité, une ombre de dessina derrière elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'enquit Harris, alerté par les bruits de cavalcade dans les couloirs durant la pause du midi.

Jackson libéra Louane de son emprise et l'adolescente n'attendit pas plus pour s'enfuir.

— Ne me dîtes pas que vous étiez à neuf contre une fille … commença le professeur de chimie.

— Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Lydia. On … On, on, on …

— On jouait au loup.

Scott avait sorti cette réplique d'un ton très naturel.

— Vous savez, c'est un jeu dans lequel il y a une personne qui est le loup et qui court après les …

— Merci, McCall, je connais les règles du jeu du loup. Et si ça ne m'étonne pas que vous, vous y jouiez, vu votre âge mental, je suis surpris de voir de brillants élèves comme Lydia et Jackson se mêler à vos jeux idiots.

— C'est Jackson qui a lancé le jeu ! mentit l'adolescent.

Le blond retint un rictus énervé et conserva un air neutre quand Harris lui jeta un regard interloqué.

— La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter, déclara-t-il sans sourciller.

Le professeur de chimie inspira profondément.

— Et bien, si vous avez envie de jouer à des jeux de primaire, grand bien vous en fasse. Mais attendez d'être au jardin public. Je ne veux plus vous voir courir dans les couloirs du lycée.

Les adolescents promirent de se tenir à carreau et regardèrent Harris s'éloigner avant de se regrouper. Avant que Lydia ne planifie une nouvelle course-poursuite, Isaac intervint :

— On va peut-être arrêter la chasse à l'homme et changer de tactique ?

— Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Allison.

— Jackson, Danny et moi, on a cours avec Louane tout à l'heure. Comme elle s'arrange toujours pour arriver au dernier moment en cours, on n'a qu'à s'arranger pour qu'elle soit obligée de s'asseoir près de nous, de façon à ce qu'on puisse la suivre quand ce sera l'heure de partir.

— Je trouve ça plus calme comme solution, approuva le gardien. Elle va avoir peur de nous si on continue à lui monter des guets-apens.

Lydia hocha la tête.

— D'accord. On fait comme ça.

— Bon, et on va manger maintenant ? s'impatienta Scott, dont le ventre émit un gargouillement significatif.

La meute rigola et ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Allison se glissa près de Matt et lui serra l'épaule.

— Souris, lui conseilla-t-elle gentiment. On va réussir à l'apprivoiser, ta Louane.

Le photographe lui fit une grimace.

Plus le temps passait, plus le mystère Louane s'épaississait.

# #

Peter était appuyé contre le capot de sa Ferrari. Il était garé sur le parking de l'hôpital et il attendait depuis cinq minutes que Melissa quitte son travail pour sa pause déjeuner.

Quand l'infirmière l'avait appelé la veille pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait de le revoir, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il s'était pincé le bras pour vérifier s'il était en plein rêve mais même en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, il était resté plongé dans ce qui s'avérait être la réalité.

Melissa lui avait proposé de se retrouver quelque part pour discuter de vive voix de leur relation et Peter avait aussitôt accepté. Ils s'étaient quittés après s'être donné rendez-vous sur le parking de l'hôpital et le loup garou avait eu du mal à réaliser qu'il avait une seconde chance avec l'infirmière. Il s'était préparé mentalement à une rupture définitive et il se sentait infiniment heureux de pouvoir la revoir.

Derek avait fait les frais de son enthousiasme et avait dû reporter la conversation « chercher un travail » à plus tard, son oncle étant trop excité pour discuter sérieusement.

Peter se redressa en voyant les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrir. Melissa sortit et le repéra aussitôt. Il fallait avouer que sa voiture, d'un rouge brillant, était facilement reconnaissable. L'infirmière se dirigea vers lui et le loup garou s'imagina, pendant un infime moment, s'élancer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, comme dans les films.

Il se retint. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film mais dans la vraie vie. Peut-être que Melissa n'avait pas envie de tournoyer dans ses bras, ni de se faire embrasser. L'infirmière avait accepté de le revoir, mais elle n'avait pas été très claire sur leur relation. En était-il au même point qu'avant leur « pause » ou était-il revenu au point de départ ?

Peter s'arracha de ses pensées et fit quelques pas vers la femme. Melissa lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé et ils restèrent face-à-face, sans savoir quoi dire.

— Je … Je me suis arrangée avec Carry. J'ai réussi à avoir deux heures de pause et en échange, je finis une heure plus tard ce soir.

— Ca nous laisse plus de temps pour discuter, déclara le loup garou.

Il fit un geste vers sa voiture et vint ouvrir la portière côté passager pour que Melissa puisse s'installer dans le véhicule. L'infirmière avança vers la Ferrari mais avant de s'installer, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lança :

— Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser ou alors …

Peter cligna des yeux avant de réagir enfin et de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la femme. Avec un sourire malicieux, Melissa se glissa sur le siège passager et le loup garou lui trouva encore une ressemblance frappante avec Scott. Avec la sensation d'être beaucoup plus léger qu'en temps normal, il alla s'installer sur le siège conducteur.

# #

Louane entra dans la classe juste avant que le professeur ne commence son cours. L'homme lui décocha un regard étonné et lui fit signe de se dépêcher de s'installer à une table. La jeune fille s'engagea dans la première allée avant de se rendre compte que la seule place libre se situait tout au bout de la rangée contre le mur, encerclée par Jackson, Danny et Isaac.

Elle ralentit le pas, prête à bifurquer dans une autre allée mais la voix de son professeur s'éleva derrière elle pour commencer à leur corriger l'exercice qu'ils avaient eu en devoir maison. L'adolescente n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'installer au fond de la classe, juste derrière Jackson.

Louane sortit sa trousse et son livre de mathématiques en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa table. Isaac dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour appeler la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne daigner tourner la tête vers lui.

— Psssttt ! T'aurais pas une gomme ?

L'adolescente en resta bouche-bée. Elle s'attendait à être harcelée de questions et mit un instant avant de plonger la main dans sa trousse pour en sortir l'objet en question.

— Merci, fit l'adolescent frisé. J'ai travaillé sur mon exercice hier et j'ai complètement oublié de reprendre ma gomme et ma règle ce matin. J'ai eu du mal à faire cette figure à la noix. Et toi ?

— J'ai … J'ai pas réussi … avoua Louane.

— Moi non plus, vu que je suis en train de tout gommer …

Le professeur tourna la tête vers eux et ils arrêtèrent de discuter avant de se faire rabrouer. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. S'ils commençaient à être tous gentils avec elle, elle n'allait jamais avoir la force de les ignorer toute l'année.

# #

Derek était en train de consulter des offres d'emplois en ligne. Il ne cherchait pas de domaine particulier et regardait un peu tout ce qui était proposé. Il avait survolé les propositions de travail en tant que livreur de pizza et avait souri en voyant des billets recherchant des mannequins.

Il imaginait parfaitement la tête de Stiles s'il lui annonçait qu'il se lançait dans le mannequinat et si sa grimace lui promettait une belle tranche de rire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire incendier à cause de la jalousie maladive de son amoureux.

Alors qu'il pensait justement à l'adolescent, il reçut un texto du garçon et déverrouilla son téléphone pour pouvoir le lire.

« Est-ce que mon copain m'aime assez pour m'acheter un pain au chocolat pour mon goûter ? »

L'alpha sourit.

« Est-ce que mon copain m'aime assez pour accepter que je me lance dans une carrière de mannequin ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et arriva en trois messages successifs.

« ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Le sourire du loup garou s'élargit.

« Je plaisantais. Je suis en train de chercher un boulot et j'ai vu des annonces. Mais je te rassure : je suis trop vieux pour me lancer dans le mannequinat maintenant »

« Le problème n'est pas ton âge, mais plutôt le fait que tu sois super canon et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde te bave dessus en regardant les photos ultra sexy que tu vas faire ! »

Derek secoua la tête, l'air toujours amusé. C'était quand même amusant de voir Stiles s'énerver sur son clavier de téléphone. D'autant plus que si l'alpha se rappelait bien, son amoureux avait cours avec Harris et devait donc se maîtriser pour ne pas montrer son agacement, sous peine de se faire épingler aussitôt par son professeur. Le loup garou tapa une réponse rapidement, pour calmer l'énervement de l'adolescent.

« C'est d'accord pour ton pain au chocolat. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même t'en acheter deux, parce que je t'aime énormément. »

# #

La sonnerie du lycée retentit et le professeur annonça la fin du cours de mathématiques. Louane avait déjà commencé à ranger ses affaires et elle se leva prestement après avoir jeté son sac sur son épaule, dans le but de quitter le plus rapidement la classe.

C'était sans compter sur Jackson qui s'était levé juste avant elle et lui barrait le passage, prenant tout son temps pour glisser son livre de math dans son sac à dos. Danny se tourna vers Louane et lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de pousser son meilleur ami.

— Tu gênes le passage de la demoiselle ! le houspilla-t-il. Bouge tes fesses de là.

Louane voulut en profiter pour se faufiler entre les deux garçons mais le gardien se positionna devant elle en lui présentant son bras.

— Je serai enchanté d'être votre garde du corps pour vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie, mademoiselle.

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Les trois garçons l'entouraient, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Avec un soupir, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Danny.

Pourvu que Clara Lorenzo ne la voie pas.

Isaac se positionna à la droite de Louane et ils sortirent de la salle de classe, Jackson avec eux. Les trois adolescents se mirent à discuter du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir, comme s'il était normal que la brune soit avec eux.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande devant les portes du lycée, Louane toujours accrochée au bras de Danny. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Lydia voulut lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais Allison lui rappela d'un regard qu'ils avaient décidé de d'abord mettre l'adolescente en confiance avant de se mettre à la cuisiner. La rousse se contint donc et se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de parler.

Alors que le groupe discutait tranquillement de la journée, Louane tenta de s'éclipser discrètement. Jackson la rattrapa par la capuche de son sweat.

— Tu vas où comme ça ? Tu nous trouves ennuyeux ?

— Non, glapit l'adolescente. Mais mon père est là …

Le blond haussa un sourcil et avisa la voiture des Barette. Il lâcha le sweat de la jeune fille qui courut presque rejoindre son père et sa sœur.

— A demain ! lança Scott d'un air guilleret.

Louane se retourna et leur adressa un sourire crispé avant de s'installer sur le siège passager avant.

# #

Stiles mordit dans son pain au chocolat avec appétit. Derek l'observa manger avec un sourire amusé.

— Tu n'as pas pu manger ce midi ? se moqua-t-il en voyant l'adolescent dévorer la pâtisserie.

— Si, mais on n'a pas eu trop le temps. Lydia voulait absolument qu'on attrape Louane, donc on l'a poursuivie dans tout le lycée et quand on a réussi à la coincer, Harris est arrivé pour nous demander c'était quoi ce bazar. Louane en a profité pour filer. Du coup, Isaac nous a proposé de changer de tactique, de plutôt tenter de « l'apprivoiser » en la forçant à rester avec nous.

— Louane, c'est la copine de Matt, non ? intervint l'alpha.

Le garçon avala une nouvelle bouchée de son pain au chocolat avant de répondre.

— Pas vraiment. Ils se tournaient autour et puis un jour, Louane a arrêté de parler à tout le monde, sans raison. Elle a dit à Matt qu'elle ne pouvait plus nous parler parce qu'elle allait nous attirer des ennuis. Sauf que Lydia ne supporte pas de n'avoir aucune d'explication donc elle nous a tous entraîné dans son grand projet d'amadouer Louane pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Le pire, c'est qu'elle se fait taper dessus par quelqu'un et on ne sait pas qui. On suppose que c'est un élève du lycée, d'où le plan d'Isaac de l'intégrer à notre bande pour à la fois la protéger et en même temps réussir à deviner en quoi elle peut nous attirer des problèmes.

Derek hocha lentement la tête.

— Tu m'as dit qu'elle s'appelait comment déjà, cette Louane ?

— Je ne crois pas l'avoir encore dit mais son nom de famille était Barette. Pourquoi ?

— Juste comme ça. Au fait, tu es sûr que je ne peux pas me lancer dans une carrière de top-model ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se lança dans un long monologue dans lequel il exposait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles l'alpha ne devait pas commencer à songer à de telles choses s'il tenait à leur relation. Derek ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il songeait à cette Louane Barette, qui prétendait représenter une menace pour la meute.

Ajoutée au corbeau, ça commençait à faire un peu trop de dangers à gérer à son goût. Il allait falloir qu'il se renseigne sur cette fille, afin de connaître exactement en quoi elle pouvait porter préjudice à ses amis. Parce que si l'alpha était obligé d'attendre passivement chaque menace du corbeau, il ferait tout pour découvrir comment cette Louane Barette pouvait faire vaciller l'équilibre que la meute avait trouvé. Et une fois qu'il aurait trouvé, il ferait tout pour l'empêcher d'y parvenir.

# #

Quand Scott sortit de la clinique vétérinaire pour rentrer chez lui, il sursauta en voyant que quelqu'un se tenait près de son vélo. Etonné, l'adolescent réalisa que c'était Peter qui l'attendait. Le loup garou grimaça avant de prendre la parole :

— Je crois que finalement, on va avoir besoin de cette conversation dans la cave du manoir.


	32. Chapitre 31

Scott et Peter étaient assis dans la Ferrari du loup garou. L'adolescent avait refusé qu'ils aillent jusqu'au manoir pour avoir la discussion que l'oncle de Derek lui proposait. Il voulait être rentré pour le dîner et aller chez les Hale lui imposait un détour qui le mettrait forcément en retard. De toute façon, le garçon savait très bien ce que le lycanthrope allait lui dire.

Et qu'il soit devant la clinique vétérinaire ou dans la cave du manoir ne changerait rien au fait qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas apprécier la conversation.

Peter tapota sur son volant avant de se lancer :

— Voilà. Donc, je ne sais pas si ta mère te l'a dit, mais hier, elle m'a appelé. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de me redonner une chance.

— Je m'en doutais, soupira Scott en croisant les bras devant lui.

— On a déjeuné ensemble ce midi et on a décidé que ce serait mieux de te laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. On va se voir de temps en temps, mais on attendra que tu sois prêt avant que je ne revienne chez vous. Je veux dire … C'est un peu ton territoire et je ne veux pas m'imposer et te donner l'impression de …

— Tu comptes emménager chez moi un jour ? l'interrompit l'adolescent.

Le loup garou fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Il finit par se mettre à balbutier :

— Euh … Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire … Cette idée ne m'avait même pas encore traversé l'esprit !

— Non, parce que je ne pense pas que Derek soit d'accord pour que ma mère emménage avec toi au manoir. Donc tu vas forcément t'installer chez moi au bout d'un moment.

— Et bien … Je n'ai pas réfléchi au problème mais si on décide un jour de vivre ensemble, je suppose qu'on cherchera une autre maison que la tienne pour vi …

— Quoi ? s'insurgea aussitôt Scott. Tu voudrais que je parte de la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi ? Non mais t'es fou !

Peter fut encore une fois surpris par la réaction du garçon. Il ne s'était pas encore posé de questions à ce sujet et il était complètement désemparé par les réponses de l'adolescent.

— Tu sais … bafouilla-t-il. On attendra peut-être que tu partes à la fac pour envisager de vivre ensemble.

Le garçon leva un sourcil, un air dubitatif se peignant sur son visage.

— Tu vas réellement attendre un an et demi pour emménager avec ma mère ? En admettant que vous soyez toujours ensemble dans dix-huit mois. Parce que moi, j'y crois pas !

Le loup garou ne répondit rien. Il avait imaginé un tas de situations possibles lors de cette conversation mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle tournerait de cette façon. L'oncle de Derek ne savait même pas si l'adolescent réagissait bien ou mal. Ses questions le désarçonnaient totalement. Au moins, ils ne s'étaient pas encore battus. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Comme il ne disait plus rien, le fils McCall reprit la parole :

— Et j'espère que tu ne comptes pas avoir d'enfant avec ma mère !

Peter cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, bouche bée.

— Non, mais parce que je peux encore essayer d'imaginer, avec beaucoup d'efforts, que tu ne couches pas avec ma mère et que votre relation reste tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, pour résister à l'envie te mettre mon poing dans la figure, mais si tu la mets enceinte, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir !

— Garde ta main où elle est. Je n'ai pas encore couché avec ta mère.

— Ah bon ?

Scott jeta un regard suspicieux au loup garou.

— Je t'assure que non, affirma Peter.

— Oui, et bien le jour où tu décideras de coucher avec elle, assure toi de bien te protéger, parce que le moindre accident pourrait te coûter la vie.

L'adolescent lança un regard noir au lycanthrope avant de consulter l'heure sur le panneau digital de la Ferrari.

— Il va falloir que j'y aille. Ma mère va bientôt rentrer, elle va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas à la maison.

— Elle finit une heure plus tard aujourd'hui, annonça Peter.

Scott plissa les yeux et fixa d'un air mauvais le loup garou, comme s'il lui reprochait de connaître ce genre de détails alors que lui-même les ignorait.

— Et bien, je vais réviser pour mon test de demain en l'attendant, alors.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête et proposa :

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

L'adolescent lui décerna un coup d'œil blasé :

— Oh. Quelle bonne idée. Et mon vélo rentre tout seul peut-être ?

— Désolé. Je l'avais oublié.

Scott marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant d'ouvrir la portière. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Peter pour lui déclarer :

— Je te jure. Tu la mets enceinte, je t'arrache la tête.

Le garçon s'extirpa de la Ferrari et rejoignit son vélo. Il l'enfourcha et s'éloigna. Le loup garou, quant à lui, souffla un bon coup.

Il venait de discuter avec le fils de sa copine. Et ils n'en étaient même pas venus aux mains. Mise à part la menace de Scott, leur échange avait même été plutôt civilisé.

Un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres, Peter enclencha la première vitesse et s'engagea sur la route pour rejoindre le manoir Hale.

# #

Lorsque Louane arriva au lycée, le mercredi matin, Stiles attendait déjà sur les marches du lycée. Il fit un sourire aux deux Barette qui descendaient de la voiture et se leva pour les rejoindre.

— Ca va, les filles ?

— Ça irait mieux si je n'étais pas obligée de me lever aux aurores pour satisfaire la nouvelle lubie de ma sœur qui est d'arriver au lycée une heure avant le début des cours, grinça Hana.

Louane baissa les yeux et Stiles haussa les épaules.

— C'est cool d'arriver tôt, on peut voir le soleil se lever … tenta-t-il pour prendre la défense de l'aînée.

— Je préfère voir le soleil se lever depuis mon lit, riposta la cadette.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Louane avant de décider de changer de sujet :

— Tu n'as pas froid, sans manteau ?

La jeune fille n'avait encore qu'un sweat et une écharpe pour se protéger du froid de cette fin novembre. Elle secoua la tête mais ce fut sa sœur qui répondit.

— Elle a mis le manteau de Matt dans son casier mais elle refuse de le porter.

L'adolescente fusilla sa cadette du regard.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de raconter tout ce que je fais.

Hana leva un sourcil.

— Tu n'as qu'à être franche avec moi et me dire pourquoi tu agis bizarrement depuis quelques jours, et j'arrêterai de mettre mon nez dans tes affaires !

Avant que la conversation ne dégénère, Stiles attira l'attention des deux filles sur Matt qui arrivait. Louane fit les gros yeux à sa sœur pour lui intimer d'arrêter de parler mais la petite brune lui renvoya un regard blasé qui signifiait qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Alors que le photographe approchait, elle lui lança :

— Hé, Matt ! Tu ne veux pas prêter encore une fois ton manteau à ma sœur ? Elle en fait collection dans son casier et celui-là, elle l'a pas encore !

Louane leva les yeux au ciel et rougit d'embarras. L'adolescent s'arrêta à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

— C'est sûr qu'il est utile pour te réchauffer s'il est au fond de ton casier, se moqua-t-il.

L'adolescent soupira et déclara :

— Bon, d'accord, je vais aller le chercher et le mettre …

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, Stiles et Matt échangèrent un regard et le photographe rattrapa la jeune fille pour l'accompagner. Le nouveau plan concocté par la meute était simple : ne jamais laisser Louane seule. Ce qui expliquait que le fils Stilinski ait été présent au lycée de si bon matin.

Hana et Stiles restèrent face à face et le garçon décida de voir s'il pourrait tirer quelques renseignements de la jeune lycéenne.

— Tu ne sais vraiment rien de ce qui arrive à ta sœur ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Non, je l'ai déjà dit à Lydia, soupira la brune. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et ça m'inquiète.

— Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? Elle a quand même un œil au beurre noir …

— Merci, j'avais remarqué.

Hana avait répondu sèchement et Stiles décida de tempérer ses propos.

— Tu sais, on cherche à la protéger, maintenant …

— C'est gentil, mais j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi il faut la protéger …

— Nous aussi. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus nous parler parce qu'elle allait nous attirer des ennuis. Tu sais pourquoi ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard triste.

— Si je savais ce qui trotte dans la tête de ma sœur, je pourrais peut-être t'en parler. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Lydia, je ne sais rien, Stiles.

— Mais vous avez l'air plutôt proche, pourtant. Tu dois bien savoir des trucs sur elle qu'on ne connaît pas.

— Oui, je connais des « trucs », comme tu dis. Mais rien qui peut t'aider à trouver les réponses aux questions que tu te poses.

L'adolescent soupira. Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru mais il avait espéré que l'adolescente puisse lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas révélé à Lydia. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Matt et Louane reviennent, la jeune fille emmitouflée dans la veste trop large pour elle du photographe. La conversation s'orienta rapidement sur leurs examens de fin de semestre et alors que les membres de la meute arrivaient peu à peu au lycée, Hana finit par s'éclipser pour rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

# #

Le reste de la semaine se passa selon un schéma similaire. La meute s'arrangeait pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit avec Louane depuis son arrivée au lycée jusqu'à son départ. La jeune fille avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter les adolescents, qui s'étaient organisés pour ne jamais la laisser seule. Elle avait donc accepté la situation, priant intérieurement pour que ça ne lui attire pas plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Décembre débuta et Clara Lorenzo entama une campagne pour promouvoir son projet de monter une équipe de pom-pom girls pour les différents clubs de sport du lycée. A cause des nombreuses réparations que l'établissement scolaire avait dû débourser au cours de l'année passée, entre autre à cause de Peter et du kanima, le proviseur avait décidé de réduire le budget accordé aux associations et de ne choisir qu'un seul projet à soutenir financièrement cette année.

Clara ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour battre ses concurrents. Après avoir distribué des boissons aux joueurs de crosse, ainsi qu'aux autres étudiants faisant partie d'un club de sport, elle avait fait imprimer des affiches qu'elle avait placardées dans tout le lycée. Elle avait également organisé une vente de chocolat chaud et de gâteau à la sortie des cours et il était difficile d'ignorer sa campagne. A côté, le club d'échec et celui de cinéma, les principaux autres concurrents, faisaient pâle figure.

Lydia ne manquait pas de faire une remarque désagréable à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une affiche ou lorsqu'elle croisait Clara dans les couloirs. Les garçons, quant à eux, se gardaient de lancer l'adolescente sur le sujet et surtout, évitaient de dire qu'ils trouvaient les efforts de la blonde tout à fait louables. Après tout, elle se battait pour son projet et le faisait de manière loyale.

La semaine s'acheva, au grand soulagement de Scott. Les lycéens avaient passé un tiers de leurs examens et le restant des évaluations s'étalait sur les deux semaines qu'il restait avant les vacances, ce qui lui permettrait de souffler un peu plus entre chaque matière qu'il devrait réviser.

Le samedi, alors que le shérif était parti au travail depuis un moment et que Stiles se prélassait encore dans son lit, il reçut un texto de Derek pour lui annoncer qu'il était là. L'adolescent quitta la chaleur de ses draps pour aller en vitesse ouvrir la fenêtre, avant de replonger tout aussi rapidement sous sa couette.

— Ferme bien la fenêtre ! lança le garçon en se roulant en boule. Il fait un froid de canard dehors !

L'alpha s'exécuta et se glissa en frissonnant contre son amoureux, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et son blouson de cuir. Les mains froides du loup garou trouvèrent tout naturellement le chemin de son dos et se glissèrent habilement sur ses hanches.

— Mais tu fais quoi ? glapit Stiles. Vire moi tes paluches de mon corps !

— Je me réchauffe parce qu'il fait un froid de canard dehors, plaida le jeune homme avec un sourire innocent.

— Réchauffe-toi autre part que sur moi !

L'adolescent se tortilla pour tenter de se libérer mais Derek était beaucoup plus fort que lui. A force de se débattre, il finit par se retrouver coincé sous le corps de l'alpha qui le surplombait, ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête du garçon, ses genoux serrés autour de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

— J'ai gagné la bataille. J'ai le droit de me réchauffer sur toi, annonça le loup garou.

— Mais c'est pas juste … se plaignit Stiles. Tu es une montagne de muscles, je ne pourrais jamais te battre.

— Oh mon pauvre chaton … se moqua Derek avant d'embrasser son amoureux.

Sa langue se faufila entre les lèvres de l'adolescent et il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire bouillir les hormones du garçon. La sensation de la bouche de l'alpha contre la sienne, de son souffle qui se mêlait au sien, de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, de ses mains contre ses joues, tout l'excitait.

Devinant le trouble qui envahissait son copain, le loup garou se recula et le fixa.

— J'ai envie de toi … murmura Stiles en passant une de ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, pour l'attirer vers lui.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

— On va donc en rester là. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi avant tes dix-huit ans.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fera que je serai une personne différente d'aujourd'hui dans neuf mois ?

L'alpha ne répondit rien et l'adolescent fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse.

— En plus, je trouve que ce serait un cadeau de Noël très romantique. Je te donnerai ma virginité et tu me ferais découvrir les plaisirs charnels. Pas besoin de dépenser le moindre sou pour se combler. Juste ton corps contre le mien.

— Ca a l'air tentant … chuchota le loup garou en posant sa bouche sur le cou de son amoureux, lui arrachant un frisson. Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir à moi, pour Noël ?

— Je sais que ta Camaro a besoin de nouveaux pneus …

— Je les ai changés le mois dernier. Non, j'ai une autre idée de cadeau. Bien plus simple et bien moins chère que celle-là …

Derek embrassa doucement la joue de Stiles avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille :

— Tu pourrais me présenter à ton père …

L'adolescent ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux qu'il avait fermés.

— Tu sais vraiment comment me faire revenir sur terre, toi ! ronchonna-t-il en repoussant l'alpha. Il va falloir que je t'explique combien de fois que je ne veux pas te …

Le garçon s'arrêta en remarquant l'air peiné qui s'était peint sur le visage du loup garou.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Rien, déclara sèchement le jeune homme en se levant du lit et en allant se poster devant la fenêtre, bras croisés, pour observer la rue en contre-bas.

Stiles observa le dos de son amoureux avant de quitter à son tour sa couette et de s'approcher de l'alpha.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-il doucement en venant appuyer sa joue contre l'épaule du loup garou.

— Rien, je te dis. C'est pas important, laisse tomber …

— Et si je voulais quand même savoir ce qui n'était pas important mais qui faisait du mal à mon copain ? murmura doucement l'adolescent.

Derek se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il avait l'habitude de tout céder à son amoureux mais là, il rentrait dans le domaine des révélations trop intimes qu'il n'avait jamais confié à personne. Le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à dévoiler cette part de lui. D'autant plus qu'il était sûr qu'en discuter ne servirait pas à arranger les choses.

Pourtant, les prunelles marron du garçon l'implorait de lui faire confiance, de lui révéler ce qui le tracassait. Lorsque Stiles se plaça devant lui pour le forcer à le regarder et posa une main sur sa joue, l'alpha craqua. Et avoua :

— Kate n'a jamais voulu me présenter à son père.

La main de Stiles se figea contre la peau.

— En même temps, elle avait une bonne raison, grogna Derek en regardant le plafond. Mais je pense qu'avant même de penser au fait que son père était un chasseur, la vraie raison de son refus était qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Pas au point de vouloir me présenter à sa famille.

L'alpha se frotta le nez en se mordant la langue. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir raconté ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, se montrant encore un peu plus vulnérable devant l'adolescent. En baissant le menton, il découvrit les larmes qui embuaient les yeux de son amoureux.

— Hé ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

La lèvre inférieure de Stiles se mit à trembler et il se jeta contre le loup garou, le serrant fort contre lui.

— Je suis tellement désolé, bégaya-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix.

— Désolé pour quoi ? marmonna Derek, surpris, en l'entourant de ses bras.

— Pour ce que Kate t'a fait subir. Pour ne pas réussir à te présenter à mon père. Pour être le pire des copains de toute la Terre.

— Tu n'es pas le pire des copains … Tu ne pourras jamais battre Kate sur ce point-là.

— Je t'aime, Derek, bredouilla l'adolescent. Je te jure que je t'aime. C'est juste que … J'arrive pas à en parler à mon père. Je veux pas que ça change quelque chose entre lui et moi. J'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne, lui et moi, si je lui avoue …

Le garçon agrippa le pull de l'alpha, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

— Je te jure, répéta-t-il. Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme embrassa le crâne de son amoureux et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— Je t'aime aussi, chaton, chuchota-t-il.

Stiles renifla et s'éloigna un peu pour pourvoir regarder son copain.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te présente à ma famille, moi aussi ? bredouilla-t-il.

Derek masqua sa surprise et hocha lentement la tête. L'adolescent se passa la main sur les yeux pour effacer les larmes qui perlaient encore entre ses cils.

— Alors, mets ton manteau. On y va.

# #

Peter et Melissa étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc, dans le jardin public de Beacon Hills. Pour une fois, l'infirmière avait réussi à avoir son samedi de libre. Son fils étant parti réviser chez Allison, elle avait proposé au loup garou de se retrouver pour sortir ensemble. La réponse avait été immédiatement positive et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au parc.

— J'ai parlé à Scott, hier, annonça Peter. Je lui ai dit qu'on se voyait de nouveau.

— Oh. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Je comptais lui avouer moi aussi. J'attendais qu'il ait passé sa première semaine d'examen avant d'aborder le sujet. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

— Assez bien, répondit le loup garou, sans préciser les inquiétudes de l'adolescent au sujet de leur possible emménagement ensemble ni ses menaces quant à leurs futures relations sexuelles.

L'infirmière hocha la tête. Peter se racla la gorge avant de murmurer :

— Je voulais te dire … Merci.

— Merci pour quoi ? releva Melissa.

— Pour avoir la force de me pardonner de t'avoir caché ma véritable nature. Et de bien vouloir vivre ça avec moi.

L'infirmière sourit tristement.

— J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir affaire aux loups garous, avoua-t-elle. Ma vie en aurait été plus simple. Mais depuis que mon fils en ait devenu un, je suis bien obligée de faire face à toutes ces histoires surnaturelles. Alors, un loup garou de plus dans ma vie, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'effrayer. Enfin, si, j'ai carrément peur. Et je suis également en colère parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de vivre ce genre de situations. Mais je vais tenter de surmonter tout ça et d'accepter que tu sois différent. Même si je ne peux pas te promettre de réussir. D'ailleurs, je pense que je t'en voudrais toujours d'avoir mordu Scott.

— C'est le loup qui l'a mordu, pas moi ! protesta Peter.

Melissa fronça les sourcils.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne saisis pas trop la différence.

Le loup garou ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que l'infirmière ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le lien entre l'animal et l'humain était une relation bien trop complexe, bien trop intime, pour être expliquée en quelques mots. Il fallait le vivre pour connaître et appréhender toutes les subtilités qu'une telle dualité entraînait.

— Je suis désolé … finit-il par murmurer.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour tout. Pour avoir mordu Scott. Pour t'avoir dragué. Pour t'avoir menti. Pour t'imposer tout ça.

Melissa baissa les yeux au sol.

— C'est sûr que ça va être compliqué pour nous trois. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à supporter tout ça, mais …

— Je t'aime, lança Peter avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

L'infirmière cligna des yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué et je suis content de te voir là, assise à côté de moi pour me parler, alors qu'il fait froid et que tu n'as qu'une envie, rentrer au chaud. Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

La femme ne sut quoi répondre et Peter glissa doucement vers elle.

— Je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu rapide, comme déclaration, mais j'ai pensé à toi pendant tout le temps où l'on ne s'est pas vu. Chaque instant, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te parler de ma condition de loup garou et je me détestais pour t'avoir perdu. Alors quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu voulais bien qu'on se revoit, j'étais tellement soulagé que j'ai dû m'asseoir et que j'avais envie de pleurer. Et c'est là que j'ai su que je t'aimais. Tout simplement.

— Mais … Pourquoi … Comment … ? bégaya Melissa

— C'est une conviction que j'ai au fond de moi et c'est tout. Je ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, je le sais et ça me suffit. Et là, je vais t'embrasser. Mais, tu peux toujours t'en aller si tu veux … murmura-t-il, son visage tout proche de celui de l'infirmière.

Le femme ne bougea pas. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de sentir de nouveau les lèvres du loup garou contre les siennes.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, prêtes pour un nouveau départ. Sans secret.


	33. Chapitre 32

Lydia chantonnait tout en tapotant sur le volant de sa voiture. Assise sur le siège passager, regardant défiler le paysage, Allison battait la mesure du pied. Installés à l'arrière, Danny faisait glisser son doigt sur sa tablette tactile pendant que Matt l'observait faire.

Les quatre amis étaient en route pour Silver Lake, une petite ville située à vingt minutes de Beacon Hills et qui était le lieu de résidence de Mark Davis lorsqu'il était au lycée. En fouillant dans les archives du lycée, Danny avait réussi à retrouver son adresse et quelques clics sur internet lui avaient permis de confirmer que la famille Davis habitait toujours au même endroit. Bien sûr, il y avait peu de chance que Mark vive encore avec eux, mais ses parents pourraient leur donner l'adresse de leur fils.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, les adolescents s'étaient mis d'accord sur un excuse. Ils faisaient partis du club d'échecs du lycée de Beacon Hills et ils avaient envie de rénover la salle qui leur était attribuée ainsi que de racheter de nouveaux échiquiers. Pour leur campagne de promotion, ils voulaient s'appuyer sur les témoignages d'anciens membres, afin de mettre en avant la longévité de l'association. Matt leur avait même confectionné des badges avec les logos du club, pour rendre leur couverture encore plus crédible, ce qui avait ravi Lydia.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et une fois arrivé à Silver Lake, Danny guida Lydia grâce au GPS de sa tablette. La rousse se gara devant la maison des Davis et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir, Matt les arrêta.

— On ne va pas y aller tous les quatre quand même ? On va leur faire peur à débarquer comme ça.

— Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! assura Lydia. On n'a pas des têtes de délinquants, ça va le faire.

— Je suis d'accord avec Matt, intervint Allison. On pourrait les effrayer, à se présenter tous ensemble.

Danny haussa les épaules quand la rousse lui jeta un coup d'œil pour connaître son avis.

— Bon, et bien ceux qui veulent rester dans la voiture y restent. Moi, en tout cas, je sors et je vais voir en direct ce que peuvent nous dire monsieur et madame Davis.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa portière et ses trois amis se regardèrent avant de se décider à la suite. Allison souhaitait entendre ce que la famille de Mark avait à leur révéler et les garçons ne voulaient pas être en reste. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la porte d'entrée, Lydia en tête, son long manteau vert volant autour de ses jambes à cause du vent glacial qui soufflait.

Les joues rougies par le froid, l'adolescente frappa trois coups contre le battant acajou, Allison près d'elle, Danny et Matt derrière les filles. La rousse vérifia que son badge était bien en évidence et patienta jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme de petite taille, avec des cheveux blancs remontés en chignon, des rides en patte d'oie s'étirant au coin de ses yeux, vêtu d'un pull en laine beige et d'une longue jupe grise à carreaux.

— Bonjour, madame Davis, salua la jeune fille, un grand sourire amical sur le visage. Nous sommes les représentants du club d'échec du lycée Beacon Hills. Je m'appelle Lydia et voici Allison, Danny et Matt.

La rousse désigna chaque adolescent au fur et à mesure qu'elle les nommait et les jeunes sourirent à la femme.

— Nous venons parce que nous avons besoin de vous, expliqua Lydia. Notre proviseur a réduit le budget qu'il accordait aux associations et nous devons organiser une campagne pour convaincre les autres élèves de voter pour nous afin de pouvoir obtenir l'argent nécessaire à la rénovation des locaux où nous nous réunissons.

Profitant que l'adolescente reprenne son souffle, madame Davis demanda doucement :

— Vous venez faire une quête ? Attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux vous donner …

— Oh, non ! Pas du tout, la détrompa aussitôt la rousse. Nous cherchons à parler avec d'anciens membres de notre club pour montrer que nous sommes une association qui dure dans le temps et qu'il faut nous donner les moyens de nous moderniser. Nous sommes venus vous voir parce que nous aurions voulu que vous nous donniez l'adresse de votre fils, Mark. Il faisait partie du club d'échecs quand il était au lycée et nous voulions recueillir son témoignage.

Le visage de madame Davis s'était teinté de tristesse et son regard s'était voilé au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait écouté ce que Lydia lui expliquait. D'une voix nouée, elle annonça :

— Je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider, mes petits …

Alors que les quatre amis échangeaient des regards perplexes, la femme avoua :

— Mon fils est mort il y a dix-huit ans.

# #

Stiles et Derek marchaient l'un près de l'autre. Le froid de décembre leur mordait les joues et ils avaient plongés les mains dans leurs poches pour garder leurs doigts à l'abri. La pelouse était toute trempée à cause de l'averse qui était tombée une heure plus tôt, les brins d'herbe ourlés de millions de perles rondes et translucides. Les stèles des tombes luisaient à cause de l'humidité et des gouttes tombaient à intervalle régulier des branches des arbres qui surplombaient le cimetière.

Le silence était des plus complets et aucun des deux garçons n'osaient le rompre. Ils se contentaient d'avancer. Côte à côte. Sans bruit.

Stiles finit par s'arrêter devant une tombe et Derek sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les croiser dans son dos, gêné. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre la parole :

— Bonjour, maman. Ça fait un moment que je n'étais pas venu... J'étais pas mal occupé, je passe mes examens de fin de semestre … Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, tu penses que je passe mes journées à jouer à la console avec Scott, mais je te jure que cette année, on est sérieux ! … Bon d'accord, surtout Scott ! Mais promis, j'aurais de bonnes notes dans tous les matières. Ou peut-être pas en chimie. Mais tu sais bien que Harris a une dent contre moi !

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil en biais à l'alpha avant de reprendre son monologue :

— Et puis, faut que je t'avoue un truc, maman. Si je viens un peu moins te voir, c'est pas uniquement à cause des révisions et des examens. C'est … Tu sais, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un l'année dernière … Et … Bon bah cet été, on est tous partis ensemble dans un super hôtel de luxe et … On s'est rapproché un peu, ce quelqu'un et moi, et puis … Bin, on sort ensemble maintenant …

L'adolescent frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres, autant pour se les réchauffer que parce qu'il était embarrassé. Le loup garou pouvait entendre son cœur battre plus vite que d'ordinaire.

— Maman, je te présente Derek Hale. Mon copain. Il est un peu bougon des fois, mais en fait, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Tu sais bien comment je suis, je fais pas très souvent attention. Donc voilà, je voulais te le présenter parce qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. Je l'aime, maman, et j'ai envie que tu l'aimes aussi.

La voix de Stiles se mit à trembler et sa gorge se serra. Derek l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa le front pendant que l'adolescent enfouissait son visage dans son blouson. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quelques instants, puis le garçon se dégagea doucement et renifla.

— Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à papa. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui en parler. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais je savais que toi, tu comprendrais.

Stiles attrapa la main de l'alpha et la serra très fort contre la sienne.

— Est-ce que tu veux lui dire quelque chose ?

Le loup garou hésita avant de chuchoter :

— Je suis content que vous m'acceptiez dans la famille. J'espère que votre mari en fera de même. Je vous promets de faire attention à Stiles et de le protéger. C'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

— Oh bah non, ça y est, je pleure, murmura l'adolescent en posant sa tête contre le torse de Derek, une larme s'échappant du coin de son œil.

L'alpha posa sa joue contre le crâne de son amoureux et ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant un moment d'intimité encore plus fort que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécus, unis dans l'amour et dans la douleur, liés par la perte d'êtres chers.

Le vent balaya le cimetière et fit s'envoler les gouttes qui recouvraient une branche. Elles atterrirent sur la nuque de Derek, mais le loup garou ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer, même s'il détestait ce contact humide contre sa peau chaude.

Seule comptait son amoureux, serré contre lui, pleurant silencieusement, qui avait besoin de réconfort.

# #

Le silence s'était installé dans la voiture de Lydia alors qu'ils repartaient vers Beacon Hills. La déception et la surprise avaient cueilli les adolescents en plein cœur, leur laissant un poids sur l'estomac. Ils s'en voulaient également de ne pas s'être renseignés un peu plus avant de venir interroger les parents de Mark et d'avoir réveillé la douleur de leur deuil.

Madame Davis les avait invités à entrer chez elle et ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de refuser. Elle leur avait proposé du café et du thé et avait ouvert une boîte de petits gâteaux avant de commencer à leur parler de son fils. Les adolescents avaient écouté patiemment. Ils n'avaient pas réellement envie de rester écouter la femme remuer ses souvenirs mais ils ne s'étaient pas senti le droit d'abréger la conversation.

Au moment où madame Davis avait commencé à aborder le sujet du lycée, Allison lui avait demandé si elle connaissait Peter Hale ou Chris Argent :

— Peter et Christopher ? Bien sûr ! C'étaient les deux meilleurs amis de mon Mark. Ils étaient toujours collés tous les trois ensemble. Comment les connaissez-vous ? Vous les avez interrogés eux aussi ?

— Chris est mon père, avait avoué la brune.

— Oh ! Je vois … Il ne vous avait pas dit pour Mark ?

— Non, en fait … Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ma venue chez vous … Il ne veut pas trop me parler de ses années lycée …

Les yeux de la femme s'étaient teintés de compassion.

— C'est normal … Peter et Chris étaient avec Mark la nuit où il est mort. Ils n'ont pas dû se pardonner de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver. J'aurais voulu leur dire que je ne leur en voulais pas mais je pleurais beaucoup trop à l'enterrement et je ne les ai jamais revus par la suite.

Madame Davis avait soupiré.

— Vous pourrez le dire à votre père de ma part ? Que je ne lui en veux en rien ?

Allison avait hoché la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Un moment de silence s'était installé que Lydia avait rompu d'une voix douce :

— Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, mais comment Mark est-il … Parti ?

— Il était sorti avec Peter et Chris. Ils vadrouillaient souvent dans les bois tous les trois … C'était leur lubie. Beacon Hills était moins développé qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire pour des adolescents … Ce soir-là, ils étaient sûrement partis jouer à se faire peur dans le noir. Une bête les a attaqués. Sûrement un chien errant. Peter et Chris s'en sont sortis indemnes mais Mark a été mordu et … Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures …

— Je suis désolée, avait murmuré la jeune fille.

Madame Davis avait fait un geste de la main et avait avisé l'heure sur la petite pendule posée sur un des meubles du salon.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Par contre, c'est moi qui vais l'être si vous vous faîtes disputer par vos parents en arrivant en retard pour le déjeuner.

Les adolescents s'étaient aussitôt levés. Ils avaient prévenus leurs familles respectives qu'ils sortaient et ne risquaient donc pas de se faire réprimander pour avoir manqué le repas, mais c'était une trop belle occasion de pouvoir quitter la femme sans pour autant passer pour malpolis. Allison et Matt avaient aidés madame Davis à débarrasser les tasses qu'ils avaient utilisées et après l'avoir remerciée pour son accueil, ils avaient pris congé et étaient retournés s'installer dans la voiture de Lydia.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Allison s'éclaircit la voix :

— On n'est pas rentré totalement bredouilles. On a obtenu des indices sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre Peter et Chris.

— Quels indices ? releva Danny. A part les souvenirs tristes d'une femme endeuillée, je n'ai pas retenu grand-chose d'autre.

— Madame Davis a dit que Mark avait été attaqué par une bête, la nuit de sa mort, précisa la brune Apparemment, le rapport d'analyse a déclaré que c'était un chien…

— Mais nous savons tous les quatre que ce n'était probablement pas ça, renchérit Lydia. Il devait s'agir d'un loup garou. Peut-être même est-ce Peter qui a tué Mark ? Vous pariez combien qu'il est mort une nuit de pleine lune ?

Le téléphone portable de Matt se mit à sonner, arrachant le photographe aux révélations faites par son amie rousse. Il regarda rapidement qui l'appelait, s'attendant à voir la photo de son père ou de sa mère s'afficher, et faillit en laisser tomber son mobile lorsqu'il vit le nom de Louane sur son écran. L'adolescent décrocha une fois la surprise initiale passée :

— Allo ?

— Matt ? Je te dérange ?

La voix au bout du fil était basse et tremblante, comme si la jeune fille était angoissée. Le photographe s'inquiéta aussitôt :

— Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Louane ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Les trois autres voyageurs, intrigués à l'attente du nom de l'adolescente, se turent et écoutèrent.

— Je … Est-ce que tu peux venir me voir, s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

— Euh … Je suis en voiture avec Lydia, Allison et Danny, là. On est à cinq minutes de Beacon Hills.

— Est-ce que ça vous dérange de venir me voir ? Tout de suite, si possible ?

Matt lança un regard à Allison avant de répondre :

— D'accord, tu es où ?

— Au parc.

Le photographe se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de lâcher :

— On arrive.

# #

Derek posa sa main sur le genou de Stiles. L'adolescent, assis sur le siège passager, était inhabituellement silencieux. L'alpha ralentit en arrivant près de la maison Stilinski et constata que la voiture du shérif n'était pas encore là. Il se gara et se tourna vers son amoureux.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et le loup garou posa ses doigts contre sa joue.

— Merci de m'avoir présenté à ta mère. Ça m'a beaucoup touché.

La lèvre inférieure de Stiles se mit à trembler et sans prévenir, l'adolescent fondit en sanglots.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, chaton ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Derek en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

— Je t'aime, réussit à bafouiller le garçon entre deux inspirations saccadées.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, chaton.

— Je veux pas ... Que tu … Que tu me quittes.

— Je ne te quitterai pas, chaton. Jamais. Calme-toi. Je suis là, avec toi. Pour toujours.

L'alpha embrassa le front de l'adolescent et le serra contre lui, le berçant pour calmer ses sanglots.

# #

Lydia s'était garée dans une rue qui longeait le parc de Beacon Hills et les quatre adolescents avaient pénétré dans le jardin public. Matt avait sorti son téléphone, prêt à appeler Louane pour la retrouver, mais Danny lui avait montré du doigt un banc.

Enveloppée dans le manteau du photographe, ses longs cheveux détachés malmenés par le vent de décembre, le nez rougi par le froid, l'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les jeunes se rapprochaient d'elle avant de les reconnaître. Elle se leva et vint à leur rencontre, en se tordant les doigts. Matt l'observa, cherchant une trace de maltraitance. Mais le cocard qui avait orné l'œil droit de Louane avait quasiment disparu et son visage ne portait pas de nouvelles traces de blessure.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Lydia, en voyant que la jeune fille ne disait rien.

— Celui qui t'a frappé au lycée a recommencé à te faire du mal ? s'inquiéta Allison.

Louane secoua la tête en se tordant de plus belles les doigts.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton appel avait l'air assez urgent, fit remarquer Danny en resserrant le col de sa doudoune autour de son cou.

L'adolescente passa d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle était extrêmement gênée et aurait préféré se trouver à peu près partout sur cette Terre plutôt que devant eux.

— Tu peux nous faire confiance, Louane. On est là pour toi, pour t'aider … assura Allison d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille releva ses yeux qu'elle avait baissés et croisa le regard de Matt. Après s'être humectée les lèvres du bout de la langue et avoir remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle se jeta à l'eau et déclara :

— Il ne faut pas que vous sortiez dehors lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

# #

Isaac attendait Erica dehors. Il s'était donné rendez-vous à la structure d'accueil pour jeunes pour travailler sur leur projet de chimie et le loup garou patientait. Une voiture à l'aile avant droite abîmée arriva bientôt et se gara lentement sur le petit parking de l'établissement.

L'adolescent frisé se leva des marches sur lesquelles il était assis et s'avança vers le véhicule duquel s'extirpait son amie blonde. Avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille ferma sa portière et sauta au cou du garçon.

— Ca y est, tu viens à peine d'avoir ton permis et ta voiture et tu crânes déjà ! se moqua gentiment Isaac en lui plaquant un baiser sur le front.

— Je suis tellement contente ! s'extasia Erica. Je ne la maîtrise pas encore très bien mais elle me plaît bien. Je vais essayer de me trouver un petit boulot au semestre prochain et je vais économiser pour réparer l'aile droite. Et puis, comme ça, ça évitera à mes parents de payer mon essence et mon assurance. Ça leur évitera de réclamer un droit de regard sur mes sorties en prétextant qu'ils les financent !

L'adolescent secoua la tête d'un air amusé et passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille.

— On réfléchira à ta future fortune plus tard, tu veux bien ? On a un devoir de chimie à faire et pour tout te dire, je t'ai attendu dix minutes dehors, dans le froid, et j'aimerais bien rentrer au chaud !

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la structure d'accueil pour jeunes et alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer à l'intérieur, un garçon poussa les portes pour en sortir.

— Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-il avant de plisser les yeux pour fixer le loup garou. Hé ! Je t'ai vu jouer l'autre soir, sur le terrain de la crosse ! Tu es Isaac, non ?

Le jeune Lahey haussa un sourcil et fixa à son tour l'adolescent. Il reconnut enfin ce visage triangulaire parsemé de taches de rousseur et ces yeux en amande. C'était un des résidents de la structure qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois, surtout aux alentours des sanitaires. Isaac ne savait même pas s'il était au lycée.

— Ouais, c'est moi, répondit-il.

— Tu te débrouilles bien à la crosse.

— J'essaie. Je suis étonné que tu me connaisses, il ne me semble pas qu'on est été présentés …

Le garçon au visage triangulaire sourit.

— C'est parce qu'on ne se connaît pas. Je m'appelle Jim.

— Enchanté, Jim. Voici Erica, ma meilleure amie.

— Salut, Erica. J'espère qu'on aura le plaisir de se recroiser. Je dois filer, on m'attend. A un de ces jours !

Jim adressa un signe de la main aux deux adolescents avant de s'éloigner dans la rue. La blonde se tourna vers Isaac, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

— Dis, donc, y en a des mignons chez moi !

Le loup garou fut un instant surpris de la réplique de son amie, qui n'avait plus fait une telle réflexion depuis que Boyd l'avait quittée. En poussant la porte d'entrée, il répondit prudemment, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

— Tu veux que je t'arrange un rencard ?

— Je crois encore que je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que Lydia, mais non merci, refusa Erica. Je viens de le voir trente secondes. Pourquoi je passerais si je voulais déjà sortir avec ?

— Tu passerais pour une fille géniale. Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Une fille hors du commun. Et aucun homme sur Terre ne te mérite.

La jeune fille ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami d'un geste affectueux.

— J'adore quand tu me fais des compliments, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit fructueux pour notre exposé de chimie de rester à me jeter des fleurs. Et si on allait travailler ?

Isaac lança un regard tendre à l'adolescente. Elle était sur le chemin de la guérison. Son cœur était presque réparé, son sourire ne sonnait plus faux et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus toute cette détresse qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis le départ de Boyd.

Le loup garou lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé goût à la vie.

# #

Derek et Stiles étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de l'adolescent. Le garçon avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et l'alpha lui caressait doucement le dos.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi bouleversé ? finit par demander prudemment le loup garou. Est-ce que c'est le fait d'être allé voir ta mère ?

Stiles soupira et se frotta le nez avec son pouce.

— Un peu, avoua-t-il d'une voix basse. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé. Très longtemps. En fait, je n'aime pas aller sur sa tombe. Ça me rend triste. Mon père y va régulièrement mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Moi, ça ne me réconforte pas et ça ne me donne pas de courage. Ça me rappelle juste qu'elle n'est plus là et je déprime encore plus qu'avant d'y être allé…

Derek observa un instant son amoureux avant de murmurer :

— Je te comprends. Mes parents me manquent aussi. Mais je ne vais pas souvent les voir non plus. Ça ne m'aide pas de voir leurs tombes. Je me sens encore plus seul. Et sans toi et la meute, je n'aurais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors j'ai peut-être perdu ma famille, mais je sais que j'ai encore des gens sur qui je peux compter. Toi le premier …

— Je te promets que je vais en parler à mon père … chuchota l'adolescent. Je te jure que je vais le faire. P as demain. Mais bientôt. Parce que je tiens à toi, Derek. Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors si tu veux vraiment que je te présente à mon père, je le ferai. Laisse-moi encore juste un peu de temps. Pour que je me prépare à l'idée de tout lui avouer.

— Merci, souffla l'alpha. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et j'apprécie tes efforts. Je t'aime, Stiles et je resterai avec toi quoiqu'il arrive dans la vie. Je te le promets. On restera ensemble. Toujours.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Pas besoin de s'embrasser, ni de se parler plus. Ils s'étaient compris.

Les promesses d'amour sont toujours les plus belles.

Mais ce sont malheureusement celles qui sont le moins souvent tenues.


	34. Chapitre 33

Louane posa ses doigts autour du mug blanc, fixant le chocolat chaud qui y avait été versé pour ne pas croiser les regards posés sur elle.

La jeune fille était chez Lydia. La rousse avait invité les quatre autres adolescents à venir discuter de la révélation de la brune chez elle, profitant de l'énième absence de sa mère, partie à un gala de charité pour le weekend alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer de son précédent déplacement. Louane avait essayé de se défiler, prétextant qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire. Allison l'avait gentiment, mais fermement, attrapé par le bras pour la conduire jusqu'à la voiture de sa meilleure amie.

Coincée entre la chasseuse et Danny, la rousse ouvrant la marche et Matt la fermant, la brune n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver la moindre excuse pour se défiler et avait été obligée de les accompagner. L'adolescente avait fait le voyage jusque chez Lydia entre les garçons, sans dire un mot, malgré les sollicitations des quatre amis.

Une fois arrivés chez elle, la rousse avait mis café et chocolat à chauffer avant de remplir les tasses qu'elle avait disposées sur la table. Elle s'installait maintenant sur une des chaises et se racla la gorge avant de commencer l'interrogatoire :

— Bon. Pourquoi ne doit-on pas sortir lors de la prochaine pleine lune ?

Louane tapota contre les bords de son mug, dans un geste nerveux.

— Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je n'aurais déjà pas dû vous prévenir.

— Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? insista la rousse. Tu aurais dû ne rien dire du tout. Là, tu en as trop dit. Ou plutôt, pas assez. Sois plus précise.

— Je vous aime bien, répondit la brune d'une petite voix. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous avertir. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

— Mais que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? intervint doucement Allison.

— Je ne sais pas … Des trucs …

Les adolescents échangèrent un coup d'œil. La discussion n'allait pas être simple.

— Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ? demanda Danny. Je ne sais pas ce que font les autres, mais moi, la nuit, je suis dans mon lit et je dors. Je ne m'amuse pas à vadrouiller dehors. Encore moins en hiver.

Louane se mordit la langue et continua de tapoter sur son mug, sans rien dire.

— En fait, je suis comme Danny, admit Lydia. La nuit, je dors. Le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour le teint. Mais je pense que dans une semaine et demie, je vais aller me balader dehors. Parce que je déteste qu'on m'interdise de faire quelque chose sans m'en expliquer les raisons.

— Je ne vous interdis pas de sortir, protesta faiblement l'adolescente. Je vous déconseille juste de …

Découragée, elle posa son front dans ses mains avant de se frotter le visage avec ses paumes.

— Bon, d'accord. Je vous dis ça parce qu'il va y avoir une battue d'organisée dans Beacon Hills et dans les bois et je ne veux pas que vous soyez attrapés ou tués. Voilà. Ne m'en demandez pas plus !

Les quatre amis se lancèrent des regards interloqués.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? voulut savoir Matt.

— Je ne peux rien dire d'autre ! assura Louane avec une grimace.

— Mais pourquoi une battue ? Qui va la faire ? Dans quel but ? interrogea Lydia.

— Je ne peux rien vous dire ! Juste … Ne sortez pas, supplia la brune.

Allison fronça les sourcils.

— Excuse-moi d'insister mais si tu ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi il va y avoir cette battue, est-ce que tu peux nous dire qui l'organise ?

Louane secoua la tête et Danny posa une nouvelle question.

— Est-ce que tu vas y participer, toi ?

— J'espère pas, soupira la jeune fille. Normalement, non. Je n'aime pas ça …

— Parce que tu en as déjà fait ? releva aussitôt Lydia.

La brune écarquilla les yeux et s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Elle finit pourtant par avouer :

— Oui. Deux ou trois fois.

— Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ?

— Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Est-ce que vous comprenez que j'avais interdiction de vous prévenir ? s'énerva Louane. Arrêtez de me poser des questions ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler de tout ça.

— Mais qui te l'interdit ? tenta Lydia. Est-ce que c'est en faisant une battue que tu as eu ton œil au beurre noir ?

La brune secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

— Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Je vous conseille de ne pas sortir lors de la prochaine pleine lune et de faire passer le message au reste du groupe. C'est tout.

Malgré les efforts des quatre amis pour faire parler la jeune fille, elle refusa d'en dire plus et s'enferma dans un mutisme profond jusqu'à ce que les adolescents acceptent de la laisser tranquille. Matt finit par se proposer pour ramener Louane chez elle et après avoir salué leurs amis, les deux jeunes rejoignirent la voiture du photographe qu'il avait garé devant chez Lydia avant de partir à Silver Lake.

— Alors, mon manteau te tient chaud ? lança le garçon alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, pour rompre le silence.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

— Je … Je devrais te le rendre. Tu m'avais dit de le garder jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous reparler. Et je vous reparle.

— Non, garde le, déclina Matt. J'en ai un autre. Tu me le rendras à la fin de l'hiver.

— Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?

Louane fixait le photographe tandis qu'il manœuvrait pour se garer devant chez l'adolescente.

— Parce que je t'aime bien. Et les autres aussi t'aiment bien. C'est si difficile à comprendre ?

La brune baissa les yeux.

— Tu me promets de ne pas sortir lors de la prochaine pleine lune ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

— Ca dépend. Tu me dis comment je peux te protéger, de façon à ce que plus personne ne te fasse de mal, et en échange, je veux bien te promettre de rester dans mon lit.

La jeune fille grimaça.

— Si je te le disais, ça t'attirerait des ennuis.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'attirer des ennuis. Je fais ça très bien tout seul.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, bleu et vert se mélangeant, et ils échangèrent un long regard, comme s'ils se jaugeaient pour tenter de percer les secrets de l'autre. Louane rompit en premier leur contact visuel.

— Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit lundi ?

Matt hocha la tête et pendant que la jeune fille sortait de la voiture, il fouilla à l'arrière pour attraper sa sacoche et en extraire son appareil photo. Il porta son Canon à son œil et appuya sur le déclencheur pour prendre un cliché de l'adolescente, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait vers sa maison. Le garçon regarda le rendu sur son écran avant de ranger soigneusement son appareil et de redémarrer pour rentrer chez lui.

# #

Allison poussait ses haricots verts du bout de sa fourchette, les rassemblant pour former un petit tas avant de les éparpiller dans son assiette et de recommencer, inlassablement. En face d'elle, Chris lui posait des questions banales sur sa journée, auxquelles l'adolescente répondait évasivement, les yeux dans le vague.

— Tu as des ennuis ? finit par demander le chasseur.

La jeune fille daigna enfin lever le regard vers son père pour lui répondre.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tes sourcils froncés. Ta moue. Le fait que tu tripotes ta nourriture au lieu de la manger.

— Moi, non, admit la brune. Mais une amie, oui. Et je ne peux pas l'aider.

— Ca concerne Erica ou Lydia ? voulut savoir Chris. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ?

— Non. Laisse tomber. Tu ne connais pas cette amie.

Le chasseur crispa le poing en entendant le ton sec employé par sa fille.

— Excuse-moi de ne pas être au courant de l'existence de cette amie. Le seul moment où je te vois, c'est au moment des repas. Tu passes le reste de ton temps au lycée, enfermée dans ta chambre ou chez tes amis. Si tu me parlais un peu plus, je pourrais connaître ce qui se passe dans ta vie.

— Pardon ? s'insurgea aussitôt l'adolescente. C'est toi qui es en train de me reprocher de ne pas parler ? Non, mais je rêve !

— Tu utilises un autre ton pour me parler, Allison !

La brune secoua la tête en plissant les yeux.

— J'ai toujours été honnête et franche avec toi. Et en échange, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Des mensonges, des secrets, des mystères … Et comment tout cela a-t-il fini ? Avec des morts, des morts et encore des morts ! Alors ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui ne te parle pas ! C'est toi qui m'a toujours caché la vérité.

Les deux Argent se toisèrent par-dessus la table, un silence pesant suivant la tirade de l'adolescente.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui vous lie, toi et Peter, reprit Allison d'une voix tremblante. Mais je te jure que je vais le découvrir. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

— C'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, affirma Chris d'une voix sourde. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça.

— Tu n'as jamais hésité à t'occuper de mon histoire d'amour avec Scott, répliqua sa fille.

— Dans le seul but de te protéger, précisa le chasseur.

L'adolescente renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

— Et bien, là, je me mêle de tes histoires pour me protéger moi.

Allison se leva et prit son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

— Et tant que j'y suis, et avant que j'oublie de faire passer le message, madame Davis te souhaite le bonjour et tient à te dire qu'elle ne t'en veut pas pour la mort de Mark.

— Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? bafouilla précipitamment son père, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, la jeune fille tourna les talons pour aller déposer son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle fila ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans accorder plus d'attention à Chris, qui avait posé ses coudes sur la table et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

Le chasseur ne voulait pas penser à son ancien ami. Il voulait oublier cette époque où, insouciant, il traînait avec Peter. Il voulait chasser de sa mémoire cette nuit où Mark, malgré leur interdiction, avait voulu les accompagner dans la forêt. Cette nuit où le rond nacré de la lune avait été témoin du drame qui avait ébranlé leur trio d'amis. Où la mort avait emporté un innocent qui avait pour seul défaut d'être un peu trop curieux.

Il n'y avait personne pour voir la première larme qui glissa de son œil pour se perdre dans sa barbe.

Ni les suivantes.

# #

Louane et Hana venaient de finir la vaisselle. La cadette rangeait les derniers couverts dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet pendant que l'aînée, après avoir nettoyé l'évier, s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon. Elles filèrent ensuite dans le salon mais si la plus jeune s'installa sur le canapé, sa sœur resta debout et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

— Tu vas déjà te coucher ? s'étonna son père.

— Ouais, je suis fatiguée …

— Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? s'inquiéta sa mère. Tu n'aurais pas attrapé du mal en sortant cette après-midi ? Tu étais bien couverte au moins ?

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste fatiguée … A demain !

Après avoir salué sa famille, l'adolescente monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle attrapa son ordinateur avant d'aller se glisser dans son lit, le dos calé contre ses oreillers, sa lampe de chevet allumée pour pouvoir discerner les lettres de son clavier dans le noir.

Louane patienta le temps que la machine sorte de veille et actualisa l'onglet Internet qu'elle gardait constamment ouvert. L'album en ligne de Matt s'afficha au bout de quelques secondes et la jeune fille put constater qu'il avait posté une nouvelle photo. Elle fronça les sourcils en se reconnaissant.

Le cliché était retouché. L'adolescente était au milieu de la photo tandis que tout autour d'elle, le paysage était flouté et en noir et blanc. La légende de la photo indiquait « Gardez-vous des chemins sombres ».

Louane reconnut tout de suite le clin d'œil à l'un des ouvrages de Pierre Bottero. Et devina que la citation lui était destinée. Elle ouvrit aussitôt la page permettant d'envoyer un message au photographe.

« J'aurais plutôt mis : « Le doute est une force. Une vraie belle force. Veille simplement à ce qu'elle te pousse toujours en avant. » pour la légende de ta nouvelle photo. Mais j'apprécie quand même la référence. »

L'adolescente n'eut pas à patienter longtemps pour recevoir une réponse.

« Pourquoi tu aurais plutôt cité cette réplique-là ? C'est parce que tu doutes de toi ? »

Louane plissa les yeux et tordit sa bouche pour réfléchir avant de taper sur son clavier.

« Non. Mais je ne suis pas non plus sur un chemin sombre. Je trouvais que ma citation collait mieux à la photo que la tienne. C'est tout »

« Moi, je crois que tu avances sur un chemin sombre. Et j'aimerais bien t'aider à en sortir. »

La jeune fille porta la main à ses cheveux et enroula une mèche autour de son index. Il valait mieux changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne devienne trop glissante.

« Et d'abord, d'où tu connais cette citation ? Tu as lu Zouck ? »

« Non, je n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre livre en anglais de ton auteur. J'ai été obligé d'aller chercher des citations sur Internet et de les traduire moi-même. »

« C'est normal, c'est un auteur français. Il a pas été publié dans différents pays d'Europe mais n'a pas encore été traduit en anglais. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu parles français couramment ? »

« Non, mais je le maîtrise assez bien pour pouvoir lire les livres de Pierre Bottero. »

« Tu es d'origine française ? »

« Non. Mais j'y ai vécu pendant un bout de temps. Tu veux que je te traduise les livres ? »

La conversation se prolongea longtemps. Ni Louane, ni Matt ne vit les heures passer. Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à être très bavards, ils discutèrent par messagerie interposée jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille se rendit aux toilettes, un peu après minuit, qu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde était couché chez elle et qu'elle avisa l'heure. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de parler encore un long moment avec le photographe, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle s'endorme devant son ordinateur en pleine conversation.

# #

Une sensation de chaleur agréable. Comme un cocon doux et confortable qu'il ne faudrait jamais quitter.

La douceur de l'oreiller, le moelleux du matelas, l'odeur de lessive des draps se mêlant à celle du parfum du T-shirt serré contre son cœur.

La grasse matinée lui tendait les bras. Quelle belle journée en perspective … Rester sous la couette, avec farniente et détente comme seul et unique projet de la journée, plutôt que d'être assis pendant des heures à écouter ses professeurs déballer leurs cours sur les chaises du …

Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'était rendormi après que son réveil ait sonné, vingt minutes plus tôt. D'un bond, il se redressa et appuya sur son écran de téléphone, pour vérifier l'heure. L'adolescent constata qu'il avait plusieurs messages non lus et put aussi se rendre compte qu'il était pas mal en retard. S'il voulait arriver en classe avant le début des cours, il devait partir dans exactement cinq minutes.

Sautant au bas de son lit, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, enfilant jean, T-shirt et sweat sans vraiment savoir si ses affaires étaient propres ou sales, et après s'être saisi de son sac de cours et de son téléphone, le garçon dévala les escaliers. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se coiffer, encore moins pour se brosser les dents. Si pour ce second problème, il avait un paquet de chewing-gums dans sa Jeep, pour le premier, il devrait faire sa journée sans gel.

En entrant dans la cuisine et en voyant son père en train de finir son café, Stiles ressentit un pincement au cœur. Le souvenir de sa visite au cimetière et la promesse qu'il avait fait à Derek lui revinrent en mémoire et il hésita soudain à tout révéler au shérif.

L'adolescent se ravisa aussitôt en se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus que trois minutes devant lui avant d'être officiellement en retard et il repoussa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. La conversation qu'il devait avoir avec son père ne devait pas être bâclée.

Le garçon se secoua et fila dans un placard chercher un paquet de gâteau à grignoter en classe.

— Panne de réveil ? demanda le shérif. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et quand je suis venu frapper à ta porte, tu as grogné … J'ai supposé que tu étais déjà réveillé …

— Me suis rendormi après mon réveil, marmonna Stiles en attrapant un paquet de madeleines.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, se moqua son père. Ça t'arrive au moins une fois par semaine !

— N'exagères pas non plus, grommela l'adolescent en glissant les gâteaux dans son sac de cours.

Le shérif regarda son fils quitter la cuisine et lui lança :

— Ne conduis pas comme un dingue ! Je préfère que tu arrives en retard en cours plutôt que tu n'aies un accident. Ta Jeep a assez souffert cette année !

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un ronchonnement et la porte d'entrée qui claquait derrière son fils.

# #

Tous les matins, la meute se rassemblait devant le lycée avant le début des cours. Ce lundi ne fit pas exception à la règle. Alors qu'il ne manquait que Stiles et Scott, les deux sœurs Barette furent déposées sur le parking du lycée par leur père. Depuis que le groupe avait décidé de protéger Louane, la jeune fille avait arrêté d'arriver plus tôt, ce qui ravissait sa sœur.

Après avoir fait un signe de la main aux adolescents, Hana pénétra dans le lycée pour rejoindre ses amis tandis que sa sœur s'approchait du groupe à pas lents. Lydia, Allison, Danny et Matt avaient longuement discuté avant de décider que l'information donnée par l'adolescente était trop importante pour ne pas être révélée à l'ensemble de la meute et ils avaient demandé à leurs amis de se regrouper au manoir Hale pendant le dimanche.

Derek n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'entendre ce qu'il considérait comme une menace et il avait demandé aux adolescents de continuer à garder un œil sur cette fille, ce qui correspondait parfaitement au projet de la meute. Quant à l'alpha, il s'était promis, entre deux recherches de travail, de se renseigner sur cette famille Barette, qui lui semblait de plus en plus suspecte. Si le corbeau n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son message dans le casier de Stiles, le loup garou n'oubliait pas la menace, au contraire du reste de la meute, qui ne semblait plus s'en soucier.

Le groupe discuta de tout et de rien, en attendant les deux garçons manquants, jusqu'à ce que Hana ressorte du lycée et ne se dirige en courant vers eux. Essoufflée, une lueur paniquée dans les yeux, elle réussit à balbutier :

— Je crois que … Faut que tu viennes voir, Lou.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils et comme un seul homme, la meute se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le lycée au moment où Scott arrivait sur le parking.

— Hé, attendez-moi ! protesta-t-il en attachant son vélo à toute vitesse.

Pendant que le loup garou se vexait de voir qu'aucun de ses amis ne s'était arrêté ni même retourné, Hana tentait d'expliquer la situation, le souffle toujours court :

— En fait, je n'avais pas fait attention à toutes ces affiches avant, parce que je croyais que c'était encore Clara Bomenzo qui faisait sa campagne …

— Lorenzo, la reprit automatiquement Lydia.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Donc je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il y avait sur les murs jusqu'à ce que je vois la grande affiche placardée sur la porte de la cafétéria …

Hana se tut. Ils venaient de franchir les portes du lycée et de tomber nez-à-nez avec une des feuilles qui avait bouleversée la jeune Barette. Elle représentait deux personnes, un garçon et une fille. La meute y reconnut tout de suite Louane, même si elle avait environ quatre ans de moins qu'actuellement. Habillée d'une tunique rouge, elle était dos à dos avec un garçon vêtu de noir, aux cheveux épais blonds et à la peau dorée. Les deux adolescents se détachaient nettement sur le fond blanc tandis que tout en haut de la page, une phrase était écrite en lettres capitales : « Il était une fois, une petite fille de village, la plus jolie qu'on eût pu voir … ».

— Qu'est-ce que … finit par balbutier Lydia.

Alors que Scott venait tout juste de les rejoindre, elle se tourna vers Louane et laissa sa phrase en suspens en constatant que l'adolescente avait disparu. La rousse se tourna aussitôt vers Hana, qui continuait de regarder l'affiche avec de grands yeux ronds.

— Il faut que tu nous expliques ce qu'il se passe, ordonna la jeune Martin.

La cadette Barette prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête :

— Je ne suis pas sûre de moi …

— Dis-nous au moins qui est avec Louane sur la photo, la pressa Erica.

Hana se mordit la langue avant de lâcher :

— C'était son meilleur ami du collège. Il s'appelait Nicolas Bernard.

— Quand tu dis « c'était » et « s'appelait », tu veux dire que … releva lentement Isaac.

— Oui. Il est décédé, il y a deux ans.

La sonnerie retentit, faisant sursauter les adolescents. Hana voulut s'éloigner mais Jackson la retint par le bras.

— Attends, tu n'as pas fini de nous expliquer …

— Qu'est-ce qu'i vous expliquer ? Tout est sur l'affiche ! répliqua la jeune fille. Je vous ai donné les renseignements que vous ne pouviez pas deviner tous seuls. A vous de comprendre ce qu'i comprendre. Faîtes un peu marcher votre cervelle.

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et fila vers sa salle de cours. Au même moment, Stiles arriva, complètement échevelé, et s'arrêta en dérapant près de la meute.

— Salut ! Désolé pour le retard, je me suis rendormi après que mon réveil ait sonné et … Enfin voilà, rien d'inhabituel ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?


	35. Chapitre 34

Stiles faisait tourner son stylo entre ces doigts, feignant d'écouter le professeur alors que ses méninges s'activaient. Ses amis l'avaient brièvement mis au courant de la situation et l'adolescent tentait de trouver les réponses aux questions que la meute se posait. Son écran de portable s'illumina brièvement pour signaler la réception d'un message et le garçon fit glisser son doigt dessus pour le déverrouiller.

A côté de la petite enveloppe qui clignotait pour annoncer qu'il avait un texto non lu, le nom de Lydia était inscrit.

« J'ai été vérifié sur Internet avec mon téléphone et la phrase en haut de l'affiche, c'est la première phrase du conte Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, comme je m'en doutais déjà. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur pour vérifier qu'il ne le regardait pas et tapota sur son écran pour répondre à son amie.

« Ça veut donc dire que Louane a un rapport avec les loups ? »

Lydia : « Ça me semble on ne peut plus clair. »

Stiles : « Mais ça veut aussi dire quelqu'un est au courant pour elle ? »

L'adolescent cacha brièvement son téléphone alors que le professeur passait dans les rangs pour distribuer un polycopié et lorsqu'il regarda son écran, le garçon fut surpris de voir que c'était Erica qui lui avait envoyé un message.

« Est-ce que vous entendez par là que ça pourrait être le corbeau qui a placardé les affiches dans le lycée ? »

Stiles : « Erica ? Comment tu fais pour lire notre conversation ? »

Lydia répondit la première :

« Je fais partager notre conversation à tout le monde. Comme ça, on peut réfléchir tous ensemble et on ne sera pas obligés de répéter dix fois la même chose. »

Stiles : « Ah d'accord. Mais pourquoi on n'est que deux à parler ? Trois avec Erica maintenant ? »

Scott : « Parce que vous allez trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de dire quelque chose ! »

Danny : « Parce que je suis au premier rang et que j'ai pas envie de me faire confisquer mon portable ! »

Jackson : « Moi, c'est parce que je m'en fous totalement. »

Lydia : « Et si on arrêtait d'exprimer nos raisons personnelles pour se concentrer sur le VRAI problème de la journée ? »

Erica : « Je disais donc : est-ce que vous pensez que c'est le corbeau qui a placardé les affiches ? »

— Stilinski. Vous voulez bien répondre ?

Stiles releva les yeux de son téléphone en réalisant que le professeur s'adressait à lui. Il battit des cils, cherchant désespérément un indice au tableau qui lui permettrait de deviner l'intitulé de la question posée mais rien n'était là pour l'aider.

— Hmmm … commença-t-il lentement. J'ai un petit doute …

— Un petit doute ? Sur la façon de calculer le volume d'un pavé ? Vous aviez pourtant la bonne réponse dans votre examen.

— Oui, mais j'ai oublié entre temps, ricana bêtement l'adolescent, soulagé que le professeur lui ait répété la question. Je dirais … Longueur multiplié par la largeur multiplié par la hauteur ?

— Parfait. Ceux qui ne savaient pas, notez-le et retenez le une bonne fois pour toute.

Tandis que l'enseignant se retournait pour inscrire la formule au tableau, Stiles regarda son écran de téléphone. Ses amis lui avaient envoyé plusieurs messages qu'il consulta aussitôt.

Lydia : « Je ne sais pas si Louane est reliée au corbeau … Le corbeau ne s'en prend qu'à Stiles. »

Erica : « Mais alors, qui ça pourrait être ? Celui qui l'a frappée l'autre jour ? »

Lydia : « Peut-être … »

Allison : « Non. Je pense que son bleu ne venait pas du lycée. D'après ce qu'elle nous a révélé ce week end, je pense plutôt qu'elle s'est fait ça en faisant une de ces fameuses battues ».

Jackson : « Au pire, c'est peut-être Louane, le corbeau, et elle veut juste détourner les soupçons. »

Alors que Stiles était en train d'écrire pour donner son opinion, la rousse donna son avis sur le dernier texto de son copain.

Lydia : « Jackson, quand tu auras quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, tu nous feras signe. En attendant, boucle-la ! »

Stiles : « Louane ne peut pas être le corbeau, de toute façon. Vous avez vu comment elle se comporte ? Rien que de la regarder, on la fait fondre en larmes ! »

Erica : « Et si elle jouait la comédie ? »

Lydia : « On écarte cette hypothèse. Pas assez d'éléments pour la confirmer. Non, je reviens sur ma première intuition : elle a un rapport avec les loups garous. »

Danny : « Et si on attendait de voir Louane pour lui demander de s'expliquer ? »

Matt : « C'est pas pour m'incruster, mais elle n'est pas en cours. »

Allison : « Où peut-elle être, alors ? »

Erica : « Mais quel peut-être son rapport avec les loups garous alors ?

Matt : « Si je le savais, je ne dirais pas « elle n'est pas en cours » mais « elle est à tel endroit » ! »

Jackson : « Houuuu ! Matt s'inquiète pour sa chérie ! »

Scott : « Vous croyez qu'elle est repartie chez elle ? »

Lydia : « Jackson, j'ai dit quoi à propos de tes commentaires ? »

Isaac : « J'ai rien suivi, désolé, mon portable était dans ma poche. Quelqu'un résume ? J'ai la flemme de tout lire … »

Allison : « Je sais bien que tu ne sais pas Matt, ne t'énerves pas … »

Stiles : « Sachant que c'est son père qui la dépose, je ne pense pas … Elle doit s'être cachée quelque part dans le lycée, peut-être à la bibliothèque ? »

Lydia : « STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP ! »

Danny : « Isaac, tu veux un résumé avec ou sans les réflexions désobligeantes de Jack' ? »

Scott : « Ouais, Matt, t'énerves pas, on essaie de l'aider, ta Louane ! »

Isaac : « Comme tu veux, mon cœur =) »

Lydia : « J'ai dit STOP ! »

En poussant un soupir, Stiles se résigna à effacer le message qu'il était en train de taper. Si la rousse avait eu une bonne idée en partageant son premier texto avec toute la meute, la conversation était désormais trop brouillonne, chacun tentant d'y mettre son grain de sel. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à Scott, assis à côté de lui, et patienta, le temps que la jeune fille envoie un nouveau message.

Lydia : « Je résume pour faire le point. D'abord, l'inscription sur l'affiche de ce matin est la première phrase du Petit Chaperon Rouge, ce qui sous-entendrait que Louane a un rapport avec les loups. Y en a-t-il dans sa famille ? Les chassent-elles ? Ensuite, ce n'est sûrement pas le corbeau qui a fait ça, puisqu'il ne s'en est pris qu'à Stiles. Mais Louane a-t-elle un lien avec lui ? Peut-être veut-elle détourner les soupçons d'elle en se faisant passer pour une victime? Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a eu son attitude bizarre quand elle a eu son œil au beurre noir. On pensait que c'était quelqu'un au lycée mais je pense plutôt que ça a un rapport avec sa famille, étant donné ses révélations sur la fameuse battue dans deux semaines. Cependant, je vois mal ses parents venir placarder des affiches sur elle dans le lycée. Surtout s'ils veulent garder son secret. Enfin, Nicolas Bernard est-il un élément important de son secret ? Je pense que oui, mais dans quelle mesure ? »

Jackson : « Et tu appelles ça résumer ? »

Lydia : « La ferme ! »

Isaac : « Merci pour le résumé ! »

Allison : « Et si on attendait ce midi pour en parler ? On aura peut-être mis la main sur Louane entre temps et on aura peut-être plus d'explications ? On se pose beaucoup de questions mais on a peu de réponses … »

Les textos suivants approuvèrent celui de la chasseuse et la meute tenta de se reconcentrer sur les cours qu'ils suivaient. Stiles hésita un instant avant de faire suivre la conversation à Derek. L'alpha semblait décider à élucider le mystère qui entourait Louane et l'adolescent estimait qu'il devrait être mis au courant. Après lui avoir transféré les messages, il envoya l'affiche en question, qu'il avait prise en photo le matin-même, avant de tenter de s'intéresser au cours de mathématiques.

# #

Derek était en train de consulter les dernières offres d'emplois mises en ligne quand il reçut les SMS de Stiles. L'alpha fronça les sourcils en lisant les différents textos que s'était envoyés la meute et fixa l'affiche en pièce jointe d'un air maussade. Il se frotta le menton, sa barbe frottant contre le bout de ses doigts, avant de se tourner vers son oncle, assis dans le fauteuil, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

— Désolé d'interrompre ce qui était sûrement une recherche intensive de boulot, mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes voir un truc, ironisa le loup garou.

— Je te rassure, je n'étais pas très occupé, déclara Peter.

— J'étais ironique ! précisa son neveu.

Le loup garou posa une main sur son cœur et feignit d'être vexé.

— Tu doutes donc de moi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance, à moi, ton oncle préféré ? Tu penses que je ne recherche pas activement un travail ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

— Au lieu de jouer la comédie, viens plutôt voir ce que j'ai à te montrer.

— On ne peut décidément jamais s'amuser avec toi, soupira Peter en s'approchant de la table sur laquelle travaillait son neveu.

L'alpha lui montra les données qu'il avait transférées depuis son téléphone sur son ordinateur.

— Est-ce que tu connaitrais une famille de loup garou répondant au nom de Barette ou Bernard ?

Son oncle se gratta l'arrière du crâne et secoua la tête.

— Non, ça ne me dit rien. Mais le monde est grand. Il faudrait faire des recherches plus poussées.

— Et d'après toi, cette image représente quoi ?

Peter se pencha sur l'écran.

— Oh mais ce n'est pas la petite Louane qu'on voit ?

— Comment tu la connais ? s'étonna Derek.

— Les bêtas en parlent parfois, répondit simplement le loup garou. Je me suis renseignée pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mignonne mais terriblement timide.

L'alpha tiqua un peu. Il détestait quand son oncle montrait qu'il connaissait plus la meute que lui-même. Le jeune homme décida de glisser sur un autre sujet de conversation.

— Et le garçon ? Tu le connais ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Pas que je sache. Par contre, la phrase, je sais qu'elle vient du conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Tu te souviens, je vous l'ai lu une fois, à toi et à ta sœur, quand vous étiez petits. Tu avais eu tellement peur que tu as refusé de sortir dehors pendant tout le weekend. Et tu t'es mis à pleurer le lundi matin quand ta mère a voulu t'emmener à l'école parce que tu avais peur qu'un chasseur vienne t'ouvrir le ventre.

Derek poussa un soupir. Oui, il se souvenait très bien de ces moments où Laura et lui sautaient sur leur oncle pour lui réclamer une histoire. Et y repenser lui serrait le cœur.

— Et donc quel est ton avis sur la question ?

— Quelle question ?

L'alpha eut envie de se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main. Parfois, Peter l'énervait à être aussi pointilleux sur la formulation des phrases. Non. Pas parfois. Il avait toujours été comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il faut comprendre de cette affiche ?

L'oncle de Derek énerva une nouvelle fois le jeune homme quand il leva un sourcil et demanda :

— Ce n'est pas évident ?

— Apparemment, pas assez pour moi, grommela l'alpha entre ses dents.

Comprenant que son neveu arrivait à un point de saturation, Peter n'insista pas. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il n'hésitait pas à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce que le petit loup garou explose de colère. Mais à cette époque, il avait le dessus sur Derek et le maîtrisait sans mal. Désormais, l'oncle devait se plier devant son alpha, s'il ne voulait pas finir la tête encastrée dans un mur.

— L'affiche est une référence directe à l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Même sans la phrase, les indices sont flagrants. Regarde. Louane est habillée en rouge et le garçon en noir. Je suppose donc qu'il figure le grand méchant loup. Plusieurs versions existent, avec des fins qui varient parfois un peu. Mais la trame reste la même. Par conséquent, je dirais que Louane est la cible d'un ou de plusieurs loups garous.

— Donc tu ne penses pas qu'elle soit une chasseuse ou un loup ? releva Derek.

— Non. Dans le conte, le Petit Chaperon Rouge est le personnage naïf qui se fait manger par le loup. Ce n'est pas lui qui vient à bout de l'animal.

L'alpha hocha la tête.

— Mais dans quelle version est-on ? marmonna-t-il. Celle où le Petit Chaperon Rouge en réchappe ou celle où il meurt ?

# #

Louane ne réapparut pas de la matinée. Aucun des membres de la meute ne la croisa en cours et à l'heure du déjeuner, elle resta absente. Hana adressa un regard inquiet à Lydia et Stiles depuis la table où elle mangeait avec ses amis. La rousse décida que si personne ne croisait la jeune fille en classe durant l'après-midi, ils partiraient à sa recherche.

— On ne peut pas, indiqua Jackson. On a entraînement de la crosse à seize heure, on ne peut pas se permettre d'arriver en retard.

— Tu finis les cours à quinze heures, non ? Ça te laisse donc soixante minutes pour retrouver Louane, déclara froidement sa copine. Et tu sais faire bien des choses, en soixante minutes, quand tu es motivé.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui monter au nez. Il se tut pourtant. C'était rare qu'il s'écrase mais il était fatigué de se disputer avec Lydia à cause de cette fille.

Les adolescents se séparèrent à la fin du repas pour regagner leurs classes respectives. Ils échangèrent encore de nombreux messages au début du cours pour signaler aux uns et aux autres que Louane n'était toujours pas revenu en classe.

A quinze heures, ils se rejoignirent tous dans le hall principal et Lydia distribua à chacun une zone de recherche. Elle avait passé ses deux heures de cours à quadriller le lycée pour qu'ils soient efficaces pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient avant l'entraînement des garçons. Hana les rejoignit juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

— Mon père ne peut pas venir nous chercher avant dix-sept heures. Il a un empêchement. Ca nous laisse un peu plus de temps pour la retrouver.

Allison posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente pour lui témoigner de sa compassion.

— On va y arriver. Le lycée n'est pas si grand.

— Encore faut-il qu'elle soit toujours dans le lycée, soupira Hana.

La chasseuse lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et la meute se divisa.

# #

Il était quinze heures vingt-trois quand Stiles et Scott trouvèrent Louane.

Le loup garou tentait de repérer son odeur parmi toutes celles qui flottaient dans l'air du lycée pendant que son meilleur ami ouvrait les portes des classes pour y vérifier si la jeune fille n'y était pas cachée. Ils trouvaient régulièrement des affiches représentant l'adolescente sur leur passage et en arrachaient parfois quelques-unes.

Puis, alors qu'il était concentré sur ses sens olfactifs, Scott fronça le nez et se le pinça d'un geste vif. Ils arrivaient près des sanitaires et les odeurs d'urines agressaient son odorat. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

— Les toilettes. Ça pue, expliqua le loup garou en grimaçant.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et alors qu'ils allaient passer d'un pas rapide devant les sanitaires, l'adolescent attrapa soudain Scott par le bras pour l'arrêter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea le garçon.

— Et si … Et si elle était là ?

— Tu veux dire … Dans les toilettes ?

Stiles échangea un coup d'œil avec son meilleur ami.

— On jette un coup d'œil ? proposa le loup garou.

— Ce sont les toilettes des filles … fit remarquer l'autre adolescent.

— Et alors ? Les filles se gênent pas pour rentrer dans nos vestiaires alors qu'on pourrait être tout nus. Là, au pire, on verra une fille devant le lavabo en train de se laver les mains.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent puis Stiles grimaça.

— Allons-y.

Il posa la main sur la clenche et après un dernier regard vers Scott, le garçon ouvrit la porte des sanitaires. Il n'y avait personne en face des miroirs et des lavabos et les portes des cabinets étaient soigneusement fermées. Stiles donna un coup de poing dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

— Alors, elle est là ? chuchota-t-il.

— Bin, t'as des yeux comme moi, tu vois bien que non ! répondit l'adolescent.

— Non, mais toi, tu peux savoir s'il y a quelqu'un dans les toilettes ! râla son ami comme si ça lui paraissait évident. Tu entends quelque chose ?

Scott se concentra pour tenter de discerner une respiration ou un pouls grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour distinguer un souffle lent et un battement de cœur dans le cabinet le plus éloigné.

— Elle est là, murmura le loup garou. Tout au fond.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de quitter les sanitaires.

— Bon, on fait quoi ? siffla le garçon à voix basse.

— Attends, j'envoie un texto à Lydia pour lui dire qu'on a trouvé Louane, décida Stiles sur le même ton.

— Hé ? souffla Scott.

— Quoi ? marmonna son meilleur ami.

— Pourquoi on chuchote ?

# #

Les garçons attendaient dans le couloir pendant que les filles étaient rentrées à l'intérieur des sanitaires pour tenter d'en faire sortir Louane. Hana finit par sortir l'air découragée.

— Alors ? lança Danny en la voyant.

— Alors mon père arrive dans une heure et quart et ma sœur ne veut pas quitter ses toilettes, gémit l'adolescente.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Jackson. Il lui faut quoi pour sortir, à Mimi Geignarde ?

— Si je le savais, j'aurais peut-être trouvé le moyen de la faire sortir de son cabinet, grogna la cadette Barette.

— Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est pourquoi cette affiche la perturbe tant ? reprit Isaac.

Hana leva les bras au ciel en écarquillant les yeux, comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

— Si tu voyais ton meilleur ami mort depuis deux ans réapparaître comme ça devant toi, tu sauterais de joie ? railla-t-elle. Non, elle est bouleversée. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à faire son deuil et le revoir comme ça …

Si la jeune fille avait commencé à parler d'un ton sec, sa voix avait tremblé quand elle était arrivée à la fin de sa phrase.

— Il est mort comment ? demanda prudemment Stiles.

Hana se mordilla la lèvre avant de lâcher :

— On n'a jamais vraiment su. Il a disparu pendant deux semaines et la police a fini par retrouver son corps, abandonné dans un fossé. Il s'était fait attaqué par une bête, je crois, il était complètement défiguré, à moitié dévoré …

— Dévoré ? s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une seule voix.

— Ouais, c'était assez … Dégueu …

— Mais la police n'a jamais dit quel animal l'avait … Enfin, attaqué ? s'enquit Stiles. Je veux dire, il y a bien dû avoir des poils retrouvés sur son corps ou une forme de morsure particulière pour en déduire de quel animal il s'agissait ?

Hana fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas sûre … J'avais treize ans à l'époque. Nos parents se sont arrangés pour qu'on ne regarde pas les infos ou les journaux tant que l'affaire y était mentionnée. Lou était assez choquée comme ça. Pas besoin d'apprendre les détails.

Scott prit la parole pour insister :

— Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas quel animal a été suspecté de la mort de ce Nicolas ?

Hana secoua la tête.

— Je pense que c'était un chien errant, mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

— Ca n'aurait pas pu être un loup ?

— Un loup ? s'étonna la jeune fille. On était en France à cette époque. Et il n'y a plus de loups en liberté depuis longtemps, là-bas, vous savez.

Erica sortit des toilettes et tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

— Elle n'est toujours pas sortie et elle refuse de parler maintenant. Moi, je viens un peu ici, c'est plus respirable que là-dedans.

— Je trouve pourtant que c'est assez propre comparé à d'autres endroits, répliqua Hana.

Personne ne lui répondit. La meute savait que la blonde, en tant que loup garou, avait un odorat beaucoup plus délicat que les humains. C'est pourquoi elle était autant indisposée à l'air ambiant des sanitaires.

Matt finit par soupirer et fit quelques pas en direction des toilettes. Jackson l'arrêta avant qu'il ne soit entré :

— Tu vas où ?

— Ca ne se voit pas ? ironisa le photographe. Je vais voir si je peux la faire sortir.

— Parce que tu penses y arriver alors que sa sœur a échoué ?

— Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Si tu veux attendre dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller à l'entraînement de crosse, c'est parfait. Mais moi, j'en ai marre de rester sans rien faire. Donc je vais voir si je peux aider.

Les garçons, Erica et Hana regardèrent le photographe pénétrer dans les toilettes. Jackson sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et lança :

— En parlant d'entraînement de crosse … Il nous reste cinq minutes pour aller nous changer si on veut être à l'heure.

# #

Lydia et Allison se tournèrent aussitôt vers Matt lorsqu'elles virent la porte s'ouvrir. Elles lui lancèrent un regard interloqué mais le jeune garçon leur fit un signe de la main et vint s'adosser contre le cabinet dans lequel Louane s'était enfermée.

— Hé. C'est Matt, annonça le photographe, en fouillant dans son sac à dos pour en extraire sa tablette numérique. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

Aucune réponse ne vint des toilettes. Matt ne se découragea pas pour autant et tapota sur son écran tactile tout en continuant de parler.

— Tu sais, si j'avais dû faire cette affiche, je pense que j'aurais dû faire autrement. Je pense que tu as raison d'être aussi triste. Après tout, tu n'es pas du tout à ton avantage. La luminosité est pas terrible. Et la qualité non plus, d'ailleurs. Moi, j'aurais fait bien mieux que ça. Si tu veux, pour te consoler, je te ferais un beau poster de toi avec ta sœur. T'en dis quoi ?

Louane resta aussi muette que lors des précédentes tentatives. Lydia allait parler mais Matt l'en empêcha. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire.

— Dis, j'ai téléchargé un livre de Pierre Bottero. Illégalement, je te l'accorde. Oui, je sais, tu es fan, et tu vas sûrement m'engueuler d'avoir piraté un livre que tu adores. Mais là n'est pas la question. En fait, j'ai essayé de le traduire tout seul, mais c'est hyper long. Donc j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider ?

Matt attendit quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir.

— Est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau par terre ? Parce que je vais te passer ma tablette sous la porte et j'aimerais éviter de la mouiller. Elle m'a coûtée chère.

— … Vas-y, tu peux …

Lydia et Allison échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné en entendant la voix de Louane. Matt leur adressa un sourire avant de se concentrer sur la traduction que l'adolescente enfermée dans les toilettes lui faisait :

— « « - Camille, Camille, oh Camille, tu es sourde ? » La voix perça le labyrinthe de pensées dans lequel elle tournait en rond, et Camille leva les yeux. Son interlocuteur était un garçon de son âge et de sa taille. Il portait une magnifique coiffure de petites tresses, chacune d'elles décorée d'une perle, qui encadrait un visage rond à la peau noire, fendu d'un immense sourire ». Tu n'en es vraiment qu'au chapitre deux ?

— Oui. Tu m'excuses, je ne suis pas bilingue, moi.

— Moi non plus.

Un silence s'installa et Matt se racla la gorge.

— Dis. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille lire ailleurs ? C'est pas que je ne trouve pas le sol des toilettes confortable ni l'environnement accueillant, mais y a mieux comme salon de lecture, non ?

Le photographe attendit anxieusement une réponse. Puis, il entendit un froissement de vêtements et le verrou des toilettes qui cliquetait. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Louane, les yeux encore humides, les pommettes rouges, une moue triste sur le visage.

— Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle d'une voix nouée.


	36. Chapitre 35

Matt était assis en tailleur sur son lit, son livre de maths ouvert devant lui, des feuilles et des crayons éparpillés sur sa couverture. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur qu'il faisait, trop occupé à repenser aux événements de la journée. Et surtout à Louane.

Quand l'adolescente était sortie du cabinet, en lui demandant de la ramener chez elle, le photographe avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il s'était retenu. Lydia était juste derrière lui. Elle ne manquerait pas une occasion de lui en reparler s'il s'autorisait à être aussi proche de Louane.

Matt s'était donc contenté de hocher la tête et avait précédé la jeune fille pour sortir des sanitaires. Le garçon avait fait signe à Hana de le suivre et après avoir brièvement salué la meute, ils s'étaient éloignés tous les trois vers la sortie, sans prêter attention aux ronchonnements de Jackson, qui râlait parce qu'à cause de cette histoire, ils étaient tous en retard pour l'entraînement de crosse.

Matt avait reconduit les filles Barette à leur domicile et alors que Hana remerciait l'adolescent et descendait de voiture, Louane était restée à côté du photographe un peu plus longtemps.

— Merci, avait-elle fini par murmurer.

— Pour t'avoir sortie des toilettes ? avait demandé le garçon sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Non. Pour avoir compris ce dont j'avais besoin pour ne plus avoir peur, avait murmuré la jeune fille.

Matt avait froncé les sourcils.

— De quoi tu avais peur ?

Louane avait levé un regard embué de larmes vers le photographe.

— De finir comme Nicolas.

Le garçon s'était gratté la tête, un peu embarrassé.

— Hana nous a avoué ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais je te promets qu'on te défendra. Personne ne te fera de mal. Tu es en sécurité avec nous.

Louane avait semblé sur le point de dire quelque chose puis elle s'était ravisée. La jeune fille avait ensuite désigné sa maison d'un geste de la main.

— Je devrais y aller. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Tu as raté l'entraînement à cause de moi …

— De rien, ça ne me pose pas de soucis. De toute façon, je ne suis jamais sur le terrain. Sauf quand la moitié de l'équipe à la grippe et que je suis le dernier choix qu'il reste au coach.

— Je suis sûre que tu mériterais d'être sur le terrain.

Matt avait haussé les épaules et l'adolescente n'avait pas insisté. Elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de la portière mais s'était retournée une dernière fois.

— Tu … Tu sais pourquoi j'ai bien voulu sortir quand c'est toi qui es venu ?

Le photographe avait secoué la tête.

— Je savais que toi, tu ne me poserais pas de questions, avait avoué Louane. Tu saurais être là pour moi sans pour autant vouloir que je te parle. Les autres sont gentils. Mais ils veulent absolument tout savoir de ma vie. Et il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne veux pas parler.

— Dont tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas parler ? avait souligné l'adolescent.

— Les deux, avait admis la jeune fille.

— Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots. Mais sache que je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin. Pour parler ou pour être juste là.

Louane avait hoché la tête.

— Merci.

Elle était ensuite sortie sur un dernier sourire crispé et s'était dirigée vers sa maison. A mi-chemin, elle s'était retournée pour lui adresser un signe de main, auquel Matt avait répondu. Le photographe avait attendu qu'elle disparaisse derrière sa porte d'entrée pour redémarrer et rentrer chez lui.

L'adolescent soupira en tentant de se reconcentrer sur ses exercices de maths. Son portable qui vibrait lui donna une occasion de se détourner à nouveau de sa géométrie. Le prénom de Louane était affiché sur son écran. Ils avaient échangés leurs numéros le weekend précédent, durant leur conversation par messagerie instantanée, mais c'était la première fois que l'adolescente lui envoyait un SMS.

« J'arrive pas à faire mes maths. Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

Matt sourit et pendant qu'il expliquait à la jeune fille qu'il avait lui aussi des difficultés, il se dit que Louane ne cherchait pas vraiment de l'aide pour ses devoirs, mais plutôt du réconfort.

# #

Stiles était accoudé contre la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés. L'adolescent observait son père préparer à manger sans dire un mot. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de lui parler de Derek et la peur de sa réaction. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, se précipitait contre ses lèvres, mais sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir pour les laisser sortir.

Le shérif avisa enfin son fils et lui lança un coup d'œil surpris.

— Tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Le garçon inspira profondément avant de lancer :

— Je réfléchis à un truc que m'a dit Scott, aujourd'hui. Rien de spécial. Tu prépares quoi à manger ?

Stiles s'approcha de son père pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait ce qu'il était en train de mitonner. L'adolescent était totalement déçu par lui-même. Il se trouvait toujours incapable de parler de Derek au shérif. Incapable de lui révéler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'alpha. Incapable de partager un secret avec son père.

# #

Le téléphone portable de Peter vibra si fort qu'il faillit en tomber de la table. Le loup garou le rattrapa in extremis et tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais laisser son mobile au bord d'un meuble, il dérocha.

— Allo ?

— Peter ? C'est Judith.

— Comment ça va ? s'enthousiasma le lycanthrope. Ta petite famille se porte bien ?

— Oui, merci. Et Derek et toi ?

— Derek a une nouvelle lubie. Il veut absolument qu'on trouve du travail. Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cette idée mais bon … Pourquoi tu appelles ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Judith pouffa en entendant Peter parler de son neveu ainsi.

— J'ai un petit souci pour Noël, avoua-t-elle. En fait, la famille de Brad veut absolument qu'on soit avec eux pour le repas et j'ai eu beau leur dire qu'on était déjà invité, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Je ne sais pas si tu connais les parents de Brad, mais ils sont comme oncle Bill. Sauf qu'ils sont deux. Et trois fois plus bavard.

— Je comprends. Et bien, tant pis, venez pour le 31 décembre ! proposa le lycanthrope. A moins que vous ne soyez aussi pris à cette date ?

— Non, normalement, nous sommes libres. Tu es sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

— Si c'est moi qui te le propose, c'est que ça ne m'ennuie pas. Et Derek n'aura plus qu'à accepter quand je lui annoncerai ! De toute façon, il ne peut rien me refuser …

— Je n'en doute pas, ironisa Judith. Donc on se dit au 31 décembre ?

— Oui. Je vais appeler Martha pour lui dire de venir aussi à cette date-là, qu'on soit tous ensemble.

— Pas de soucis. Merci et à très vite !

— A plus. Passe le bonjour à ta famille.

Après avoir salué une dernière fois Judith, Peter raccrocha. Il prit soin de poser son téléphone loin du bord et appela Derek. Son neveu quitta sa chambre et vint le rejoindre dans le salon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Judith a appelé. Elle ne peut pas venir pour Noël. Je lui ai dit de venir pour le réveillon du trente-et-un à la place.

— C'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? s'étonna l'alpha.

— Oh ? Tu avais déjà entendu ? supposa son oncle.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

— Non. J'ai entendu que tu parlais à quelqu'un, mais moi, je n'écoute pas les conversations privées de tout le monde.

— Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à me viser, se vexa Peter.

— Peut-être parce que je cherchais à te viser ? railla son neveu. Bon, je suppose que tu m'as fait descendre pour rien, puisque tu as déjà dû prendre la responsabilité d'inviter Judith et Bradley au réveillon. Je vais donc remonter consulter les offres d'emploi. Tu devrais en faire de même.

Alors que l'alpha tournait les talons pour regagner l'escalier, Peter lui lança :

— Qui te dit que j'ai pas déjà trouvé quelque chose ?

Avant de quitter la salon, Derek se retourna avec un air fatigué :

— Peut-être parce que tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ?

— C'est vrai que je prends la vie à la rigolade parfois, avoua son oncle. Peut-être que le fait d'être mort deux fois m'aide à être assez détaché ?

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter plus longtemps ce que le lycanthrope allait déblatérer, l'alpha monta les marches pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

# #

— Vous pensez que Louane et Matt sortent déjà ensemble ?

Erica tourna la tête vers Allison et Lydia, qui l'accompagnaient. Les filles profitaient de leur weekend pour se retrouver toutes les trois, loin des garçons, pour un après-midi shopping. Tandis que la brune haussait les épaules pour répondre à la question de la blonde, la rousse continua de chercher des affaires parmi les articles du présentoir en même temps qu'elle lança :

— C'est fort probable, vu comment il nous a interdit de lui poser la moindre question sur son passé !

Après avoir ramené Louane chez elle, Matt avait averti ses amis qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle et leur avait ordonné de la laisser tranquille. Il leur avait assuré que lui poser la moindre question risquait de la faire se renfermer sur elle et qu'il fallait attendre que l'adolescente soit prête à parler de son passé. Le photographe avait lourdement insisté auprès de Lydia, qui avait dû jurer de ne pas embêter Louane.

L'attitude protectrice du garçon avait alerté les autres membres de la meute, qui s'étaient posé des questions quant à la véritable nature de la relation qui unissait les deux adolescents. Bien que Matt ait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié, ses amis étaient restés assez dubitatifs et l'avaient taquiné toute la semaine. D'où la question d'Erica.

— Moi, je ne crois pas, intervint Allison. Je pense qu'il ne nous le cacherait pas, s'il sortait avec Louane.

— Peut-être que Louane ne veut pas qu'ils en parlent. Ça pourrait la mettre en danger, c'est pour ça qu'ils devraient se cacher, supposa la blonde.

— Et si on oubliait les faux secrets pour se concentrer sur un vrai secret ? proposa la brune.

Lydia daigna arrêter ses fouilles pour poser ses yeux sur son amie.

— Tu as du nouveau sur Mark Davis ?

Allison lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle et la rousse agita la main.

— Personne ne va nous écouter, Ally ! On est dans une boutique de fringues. Tant que tu ne parleras pas d'une super promo ou d'un article pas cher, les autres clients n'en auront rien à faire de ce que tu pourras dire.

La jeune fille grimaça et ne put s'empêcher de baisser d'un ton.

— J'ai tenté de trouver des articles concernant la mort de Mark Davis. Danny m'a aidé à fouiller sur le net mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Enfin, si, on a trouvé plusieurs journaux qui relataient les faits, mais rien d'intéressant. Ils donnaient juste le lieu et les circonstances de la mort : un jeune retrouvé mort dans la forêt par ses deux amis, sûrement attaqué par un chien errant, au vu de ses blessures.

Allison croisa les bras et jeta un nouveau regard autour d'elle, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Lydia au ciel, avant de poursuivre :

— Par contre, les journaux m'ont permis d'avoir la date précise de la mort de Mark Davis. Et j'ai vérifié. Il est bien décédé une nuit de pleine lune.

— Ce qui confirme la théorie sur les loups garous, souffla Erica.

— Qui lui donne plus de poids, nuança Lydia, sourcils froncés. On ne peut être sûres de rien pour l'instant.

La jeune fille se tapota la joue de l'index pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

— A moins que …

— A moins que quoi ? l'encouragea Allison.

La rousse lui fit un clin d'œil.

— A moins qu'on ne connaisse quelqu'un qui puisse nous permettre de valider cette théorie.

Erica échangea un coup d'œil intrigué avec la brune.

— Tu voudrais qu'on aille interroger Peter ? supposa la blonde.

Lydia secoua la tête.

— Non. Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un qui pourrait nous permettre d'accéder au dossier de l'enquête afin qu'on ait les détails que la presse n'a pas eu. Quelqu'un d'assez proche du shérif pour pouvoir lui emprunter le dossier, afin qu'on puisse le consulter.

Allison et Erica comprirent en même temps de qui leur amie voulait parler.

Stiles.

# #

Scott était installé devant son bureau, un manuel scolaire ouvert devant lui, le menton posé dans sa main, le regard dans le vide. Il était en train de penser à Allison, en pleine séance shopping avec Lydia et Erica. Sa copine avait sûrement déjà trouvé des affaires à essayer. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, son amie rousse se serait chargée de lui mettre dans les bras une pile de vêtements.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et imagina la chasseuse pendant qu'elle se déshabillait pour enfiler une robe. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, le garçon finit par remplacer la robe par une tenue sexy et se dit qu'il aimerait bien voir Allison la porter en vrai.

Trois coups frappés contre la porte l'arrachèrent à la dentelle et aux rubans que portaient sa copine et il redescendit sur terre. Melissa passa la tête dans la chambre de son fils.

— Tu travailles dur ?

— Un peu …

L'infirmière adressa une grimace à son fils.

— On peut parler d'un truc que tu ne vas pas apprécier ?

Scott soupira aussitôt. Il savait déjà ce que sa mère allait lui dire. Ou plutôt, il savait de qui sa mère allait lui parler. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand elle lui annonça :

— Ce serait bien qu'on retente l'expérience repas avec Peter, un de ces quatre ?

L'adolescent contint ses émotions pour conserver un visage neutre. Melissa lui avait révélé quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle recommençait à voir le loup garou, même si le garçon avait déjà été mis au courant par le principal concerné. Il s'était déjà forcé pour faire semblant d'accueillir la nouvelle avec joie et dut aller chercher dans ses réserves pour ne pas montrer d'animosité envers l'idée.

— Pourquoi pas ? réussit-il à marmonner.

— On pourrait peut-être faire ça dans un restaurant plutôt qu'à la maison ? proposa l'infirmière. Je ne comprends pas trop vos histoires de loups, mais c'est un peu ton territoire, ici, non ?

— Maman, ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures ! se récria son fils. Si tu veux inviter Peter à manger ici un soir, tu peux le faire. Je me contenterai de manger, de me forcer à être poli et d'imaginer que vous ne faîtes pas de folies de votre corps quand j'ai le dos tourné.

— C'est donc ça, ton problème ? se moqua gentiment Melissa.

Elle s'approcha du bureau de Scott et posa ses mains dessus pour s'y appuyer.

— Et tu as pensé à moi, quand j'ai découvert un paquet de préservatifs pratiquement vide dans ta chambre ? Quand j'ai découvert que mon fils, mon bébé que j'ai vu grandir, avait commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles ?

— C'est pas la même chose … grommela l'adolescent.

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire attendri s'afficha sur son visage. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon dans un geste familier.

— On en reparlera quand tu seras papa. Je file. L'hôpital m'a appelé, je dois commencer une demi-heure plus tôt. Bon courage pour tes révisions.

Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant un Scott bougon devant ses cours

# #

— Vous avez de la chance ! Il s'agit d'une des premières enquêtes de mon père. Il a gardé des photocopies de ce dossier parce qu'il l'a intrigué. L'affaire avait beau être close, il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Il n'a jamais trouvé quoi. Et pour cause, si ça a un rapport avec les loups garous ! Qui pourrait penser qu'un gamin s'est fait tuer par un lycanthrope, sérieux ?

Stiles babillait tout en tapotant deux pochettes en carton sur la table de la cuisine. L'adolescent avait reçu un texto de Lydia lui demandant de l'aide dans l'affaire Mark Davis. Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, la jeune fille avait sous-entendu que le dossier complet de l'enquête pourrait leur permettre de faire un pas en avant dans leurs recherches. Le garçon avait accepté de se renseigner pour elles et avait écourté son après-midi avec Derek pour foncer chez lui.

Stiles s'était introduit dans la chambre de son père et s'était dirigé tout droit vers le bureau. L'adolescent avait ouvert la porte du petit placard et avait entré la combinaison du coffre-fort qui s'y trouvait. Le code n'était pas des plus difficiles. C'était la date d'anniversaire de sa mère.

Après avoir ouvert le coffre, Stiles avait fouillé dans les dossiers qui y étaient entreposés pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait fini par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait et avait envoyé un message à Lydia. Les filles avaient aussitôt quitté le centre commercial dans lequel elles faisaient leurs emplettes pour se rendre chez leur ami.

— J'ai donc réussi à vous trouver ce que vous vouliez, annonça l'adolescent en poussant la pochette rouge vers Allison. Le dossier n'est pas complet, mais il y a assez d'éléments intéressants pour nous.

La jeune fille ouvrit la pochette, pendant que Lydia et Erica se penchaient par-dessus ses épaules, et y découvrit un rapport de police détaillé sur lequel, entre autre, étaient indiquées le nombre de blessures et leurs conséquences ainsi que l'heure précise de la mort. Il y avait aussi quelques clichés parmi les documents mais la photocopie en noir et blanc les rendait troubles. Allison mit quelques instants à réaliser que les photos représentaient les morsures qui avaient probablement causées le décès de Mark Davis.

— Je … Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça va nous être utile, déclara au bout d'un moment la brune. Je veux dire … Je ne suis pas une spécialiste. Comment savoir si c'est bien un loup ou un chien qui a attaqué ?

— Tout simplement en comparant ces blessures avec celle d'une victime dont on est certain qu'elle a bien été attaquée par un loup, expliqua Stiles en ouvrant la deuxième pochette qu'il avait apporté. Et en l'occurrence, on a la chance d'avoir plusieurs victimes, grâce à Peter.

L'adolescent sortit plusieurs feuilles correspondant aux personnes que l'oncle de Derek avait tuées au début de l'année passée. Les filles eurent du mal à constater la similarité entre les récents clichés et ceux de Mark Davis mais elles finirent par admettre que c'était bien un loup qui l'avait attaqué.

— Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que c'est Peter qui aurait tué son ami ? demanda Erica.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— Je ne pense pas. Quand je regarde les différents rapports des médecins légistes, il y a quelques différences entre les tailles des dents et celles des mâchoires. Je dirais plutôt que ce sont deux loups distincts qui ont fait ça.

— Ou peut-être que le Peter adolescent n'a pas la même mâchoire que le Peter adulte ? lança Lydia.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Stiles s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre :

— Je pense que le plus simple, c'est d'aller lui poser la question directement.

— Tu penses qu'il accepterait de me parler ? s'étonna Allison. Parce que j'aurais beau venir avec ce dossier devant mon père, il refusera toujours de m'expliquer quoique ce soit.

— Mais Peter n'est pas Chris, annonça Lydia. Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi. Je trouverai le moyen de le faire parler.

— Nickel ! s'exclama Stiles. Affaire à suivre. Je veux bien te laisser le dossier, si tu veux, Allison, mais par contre, je vais devoir aller ranger le reste avant que mon père ne rentre.

La brune accepta et glissa la pochette rouge dans son sac à main tandis que l'adolescent se dépêchait d'aller remettre le reste des documents bien à l'abri dans le tiroir du bureau du shérif. Il redescendit ensuite discuter un peu avec les filles.

— Au fait, Stiles, finit par dire Erica, tu en es où avec ton père ?

Comme l'adolescent lui lançait un regard intrigué, la jeune fille précisa :

— Au sujet de Derek.

Une moue désappointée apparut sur le visage du garçon.

— Oh. Pas très loin. Je n'arrive pas à faire le premier pas. J'ai pourtant promis à Derek que j'allais bientôt lui en parler. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas la phrase de lancement qui me plaît. Et à chaque fois que je trouve le courage d'aller voir mon père, je perds mes moyens quand je croise son regard.

Les filles adressèrent un regard compatissant à leur ami.

— Tu devrais y aller par étape, suggéra Lydia. Commence par lui dire que tu aimes les garçons, puis que tu sors avec un garçon et enfin, que ce garçon, c'est Derek.

— C'est ce que j'ai prévu de faire, indiqua Stiles. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai pas envie que ça change quelque chose entre nous …

— Oui, je comprends, assura Allison. Mais je suis sûr que ton père ne dira rien. Il comprendra totalement …

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Bin … Quand on a été dans la boîte gay avec Scott, à cause du kanima, et qu'on a récupéré Jackson, mon père nous avait surpris et j'ai essayé de lui faire croire que j'étais homo mais … Il m'a tout de suite dit que je ne l'étais pas …

— Parce qu'il a senti que tu lui mentais, fit Erica. Là, il saura que tu dis la vérité.

Les filles tentèrent de rassurer le garçon et lui proposèrent différentes phrases pour engager la conversation. S'ils restèrent sérieux pendant plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par dériver et dire n'importe quoi, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Alors qu'ils étaient complètement hilares, le shérif rentra chez lui et trouva les quatre adolescents dans sa cuisine, en plein fou rire.

— Dis donc, ça avait l'air drôle, votre blague, fit-il remarquer. Vous voulez bien me la raconter ?

— C'est un peu trop long, p'pa, lui répondit Stiles, un sourire en coin. C'est un délire qui est parti loin …

— Oh, désolé d'entrer dans votre « délire » alors …

Allison se leva de sa chaise, les yeux encore brillants d'avoir autant ri.

— On va y aller, déclara-t-elle. On ne voudrait pas vous déranger, monsieur Stilinski.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, affirma le shérif en voyant que Lydia et Erica se levaient elles aussi.

— Non, mais il est tard. On devrait rentrer chez nous, expliqua la blonde. A demain, Stiles.

— A demain, les filles ! les salua l'adolescent.

Juste avant de quitter la cuisine, Lydia se retourna, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Et au fait … Bon courage !

Stiles battit des cils, surpris. La rousse lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser. Le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes, le garçon entendit son père lui demander :

— Bon courage pour quoi ?

L'adolescent déglutit. Son amie venait de lui offrir une opportunité de tout avouer à son père. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour la saisir. Même s'ils venaient de plaisanter pendant un bon moment sur le sujet, de bonnes idées avaient été lancées et il pouvait les réutiliser.

Sans prendre le temps de plus y réfléchir, Stiles annonça :

— Il faut que je te dise un truc, p'pa.

L'adolescent se retourna lentement et, en veillant à ne pas croiser le regard de son père, il révéla :

— Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.


	37. Chapitre 36

— Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.

Ca y est. La phrase était lancée. Il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Anxieusement, Stiles attendit que son père réagisse. Son cœur tambourinait fort contre ses côtes et il entendait son sang battre contre ses oreilles. Ses mains étaient moites et il les essuya discrètement sur son jean, en tentant de respirer normalement.

— Quand … Quand tu dis « amoureux », tu veux dire que tu « sors avec » ou que tu as juste « des sentiments » pour un garçon ?

— Je … J'ai des sentiments et je sors avec …

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

— C'est donc ça … finit par soupirer le shérif en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

— Ca quoi ? réussit à coasser l'adolescent, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

— Ce que tu me caches depuis cet été. Toutes ces lettres, ces textos, ces mensonges … Tu as rencontré quelqu'un pendant le mois de juillet, non ?

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête.

— A vrai dire, je pensais que tu me cachais quelque chose de grave. J'avais commencé à te soupçonner de te droguer. Je suis soulagé que ce ne soit que ça.

— Tu … Tu veux dire que … Tu t'en fiches ?

Le shérif haussa un sourcil.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je me fâche ? Que je te traite de je ne sais quoi ? Que je te renie ? Tu es mon fils unique, Stiles. Je n'ai que toi. Si tu es heureux avec un garçon, alors je suis aussi heureux pour toi. Et je préfère vraiment que tu m'annonces que tu es gay plutôt que tu me dises que tu es drogué !

L'adolescent se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il eut envie de pleurer, le stress et l'angoisse s'évaporant au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

— Merci, papa … bredouilla le garçon.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, déclara d'un ton grave son père. Tous les parents du monde devraient aimer leurs enfants, peu importe la personne dont ils tombent amoureux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tant que tu es heureux, ça me va. Et puis, si jamais ton copain te rend malheureux, je pourrais aller lui casser la figure. Si tu étais sorti avec une fille, la déontologie m'aurait interdit d'aller lui refaire le portrait.

— Papa ! protesta Stiles.

— Quoi ? Souris un peu … Ce n'est pas toi, le spécialiste de l'humour et du sarcasme ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est pas un sujet marrant …

— Et depuis quand les parents ne peuvent plus embêter leurs enfants au sujet de leurs histoires d'amours ?

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et le shérif lui lança :

— Alors, il s'appelle comment ? Ce n'est pas Scott, au moins ?

— Non, papa … Scott sort avec Allison, je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois ! râla Stiles.

— Bon, alors c'est qui ? Ton copain Isaac ? Lui, il est gay, non ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Il était bien parti pour tout avouer à son père mais le prénom de Derek resta coincé dans sa gorge. L'angoisse revient aussitôt. Si son père avait bien pris le fait qu'il aime un garçon, il n'apprécierait peut-être pas d'apprendre que ce garçon était Derek Hale.

— Tu le connais pas ! Mais je te le présenterai, un de ces quatre. Quand ça fera un peu plus longtemps qu'on sera ensemble.

Le shérif hocha lentement la tête avant de reprendre :

— Tant qu'on y est, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ?

Stiles cligna des yeux, déboussolé.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus qu'on parle de ton copain. Donc je change de sujet. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'adolescent fixa son père quelques instants avant de se lever pour se jeter contre lui.

— Woh ! Je ne t'ai encore rien promis, ne me saute pas encore dessus !

— T'es le meilleur père du monde, murmura Stiles. Je t'aime, p'pa.

Le shérif serra son fils contre lui, ému. Il se demanda brièvement comment sa femme aurait réagi face à l'annonce de leur enfant. Puis, il réalisa qu'elle aurait eu la même réaction que lui. Parce que quand on aime véritablement quelqu'un, on l'accepte comme il est et on ne tente pas de le changer.

La seule différence avec son épouse, c'est qu'elle, elle aurait réussi à tout savoir sur ce fameux « copain » en moins de cinq minutes.

# #

Lorsque Derek se faufila dans la chambre de Stiles ce soir-là, l'adolescent l'attendait sur son lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— C'est le fait que je sois là qui te rend aussi heureux ? demanda l'alpha après avoir embrassé son amoureux.

— Devine qui a annoncé à son père qu'il avait un petit copain ?

Le loup garou resta un instant interdit.

— Tu veux dire que … Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

— Et bien, pour être franc … Ton nom n'a pas été cité dans la conversation, avoua le garçon. Mais je lui ai dit que je sortais avec un garçon.

— Ah … Et ton père a réagi comment ? s'enquit Derek.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— Il a dit que tant que j'étais heureux, il était heureux aussi.

— Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué ! le nargua l'alpha.

— Oui, bah attends, je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé que je sortais avec un petit délinquant ! le tempéra l'adolescent.

— Arrête de dire que je suis un délinquant, grogna Derek.

Stiles tira la langue et attrapa la main de l'alpha.

— Dis … Tu es fier de moi ?

Le loup garou eut une mimique attendrie et attira l'adolescent contre lui.

— Oui. Merci d'avoir dit à ton père que tu sortais avec un garçon. Même si tu n'as pas encore dit que c'était moi …

— Oui, bah, je fais ce que je peux, bougonna son amoureux.

Ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre un long moment, sans dire un mot, savourant la présence de l'autre. Puis, Stiles murmura à l'oreille de Derek :

— Vu que j'ai tout raconté à mon père, j'ai le droit à une récompense ?

L'alpha comprit aussitôt ce que réclamait l'adolescent et donna une tape sur le crâne du garçon, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

— De un, tu n'as pas tout raconté, vu que tu n'as pas dit que c'était moi, ton copain. Et de deux, j'ai dit pas avant tes dix-huit ans. Tu le sais bien.

— Oui, mais … plaida Stiles. Pour m'encourager à te présenter à mon père ?

— Non, on ne fera pas l'amour, déclara le loup garou en détachant chaque syllabe très nettement.

— Pas forcément, tenta de le convaincre l'adolescent en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son torse. Mais on pourrait … S'arrêter au préliminaire ? Tu vois, juste avoir un avant-goût de …

— NON !

Le ton utilisait par Derek était sans appel et Stiles se renfrogna.

— C'est pas juste. Je suis le seul qui doit faire des efforts. Tu pourrais au moins dire oui pour un petit plaisir !

— Ah bon ? Parce que tu crois que tu seras capable de t'arrêter quand j'aurais commencé ce que je prévois de te faire le soir de tes dix-huit ans ?

L'adolescent battit des cils.

— Et … Tu crois que tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu comptes me faire dans huit mois et dix-neuf jours ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek et il se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils feraient lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de l'adolescent. Le garçon rougit en imaginant les scènes décrites par son amoureux et fini par souffler :

— Woh … Je voudrais déjà y être …

# #

Allison gara sa voiture et prit une profonde inspiration avant de descendre de son véhicule et de se diriger vers le perron du manoir Hale d'un pas décidé. Elle gravit rapidement les marches avant de frapper trois fois contre la porte.

La jeune fille patienta quelques instants, le temps que Peter vienne lui ouvrir.

— Allison ? s'étonna le loup garou. Tu … Tu cherches Scott ?

— Non. Je viens pour te parler.

Peter plissa les yeux et laissa passer quelques instants avant de se reculer pour que l'adolescente puisse pénétrer dans le manoir.

— Je suppose que la discussion que l'on va avoir ne va pas me plaire, soupira le loup garou en fermant la porte.

Allison fit la moue.

— Je viens pour te parler de Mark Davis, admit-elle d'une voix douce en sortant le dossier rouge que Stiles lui avait confié. J'ai commencé à enquêter. J'ai découvert qu'il était avec toi et mon père au lycée. Qu'il est mort une nuit de pleine lune. Officiellement, à cause d'un chien. Mais je pense qu'il est décédé d'une autre façon.

— Et pourquoi c'est à moi que tu viens en parler ? demanda Peter. Pourquoi tu ne règles pas cette histoire avec ton père ?

L'adolescente haussa les épaules en feuilletant distraitement le dossier.

— Il ne veut rien me dire. Il refuse de me parler. Je ne peux compter que sur toi pour m'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.

L'oncle de Derek croisa les bras devant lui.

— Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir t'apporter de connaître la vérité sur cette affaire ?

— Je … Je ne sais pas. Mais à chaque fois que ma famille a eu un secret, ça c'est mal fini. Et par mal fini, je veux dire qu'il y a eu des morts. Je n'en peux plus, Peter. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces décès. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé parce que … Parce que j'ai l'impression que si je ne suis pas rapidement au courant, ce mystère va finir par encore mal tourner et je ne veux plus … Je ne peux plus … Je …

L'air perdu qui s'était peint sur le visage d'Allison acheva d'abattre les dernières résistances de Peter. Le loup garou fit signe à l'adolescente de le suivre dans le salon et de s'installer sur le canapé, pendant que lui-même s'asseyait dans le fauteuil.

Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre avant d'inspirer profondément et de se lancer.

Souvenirs.

# #

Peter était assis près de la fenêtre et tapotait son cahier avec son stylo. La joue appuyée contre sa main, il s'ennuyait ferme. La rentrée avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt, mais le collège ne lui plaisait pas. Son professeur de mathématiques était en train de leur rappeler ce qu'ils avaient vus à l'école primaire. Tout comme les autres enseignants le faisaient dans leurs matières.

Et le garçon n'appréciait pas du tout de passer sa journée à écouter quelqu'un lui rabâcher quelque chose qu'il avait déjà acquis. Son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'au collège, il apprendrait de nouvelles choses et qu'il s'y sentirait mieux qu'à l'école primaire.

— Menteur, grogna Peter entre ses dents.

Deux coups furent frappés contre la porte et le principal entra dans la classe. Le professeur de mathématiques interrompit son cours pour jeter un regard interloqué à l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

— Désolé de vous déranger, Mr Drake, s'excusa le principal. Mais je tenais à présenter à vos élèves leur nouveau camarade.

L'homme fit passer devant lui un garçon de petite taille, aux yeux bleu clair et aux cheveux bruns, qui était resté soigneusement caché dans son ombre.

— Les enfants, je vous présente Chris Argent. Il est nouveau dans cette ville et j'espère que vous l'intégrerez rapidement à cette classe.

Le principal tapota sur l'épaule du garçon et chercha du regard une place libre pour y envoyer l'élève. Il avisa la place vide à gauche du jeune Hale et appuya dans le dos de Chris pour le pousser dans cette direction.

Le garçon alla s'asseoir tandis que le principal s'excusait une nouvelle fois d'avoir dérangé le cours et quittait la salle de classe. Peter jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, le détaillant pendant qu'il sortait ses affaires, avant détourner les yeux pour observer les nuages, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que l'enseignant leur expliquait.

A la fin du cours, le garçon rangea rapidement sa trousse et son livre mais avant de quitter la salle, il avisa le regard perdu de son voisin, qui fixait son emploi du temps. Peter s'approcha de lui, son cartable sur le dos.

— Tu as cours de quoi ? s'enquit-il. Je peux t'aider à trouver ta salle.

— Je … Cours d'anglais, répondit Chris.

— Moi aussi. Allez, suis-moi !

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la pièce, le loup garou se tourna vers son voisin.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Peter.

# #

Peter était appuyé contre un casier pendant que Chris fouillait dans le sien.

— Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard en cours, râla le loup garou.

— Comme si tu avais peur de louper une information que tu ne connaîtrais pas, se moqua le garçon. Tu as passé l'année de 6ème à étudier le programme de l'année de 5ème. Tu connais déjà tout ce qu'on va apprendre cette année.

Son ami tenta de dissimuler le sourire de fierté qui pointait sur ses lèvres quand la voix de la secrétaire résonna dans les hauts parleurs.

— Peter Hale est attendu à l'accueil.

Le loup garou jeta un regard paniqué à Chris.

— Mais, pourquoi on m'appelle ? J'ai rien fait de mal !

— Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles voir pour savoir … déclara l'autre garçon en refermant son casier.

— Viens avec moi ! supplia Peter en attrapant son ami par les épaules.

— Quoi ? Mais je vais rater le cours ! protesta Chris.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se sauver, le loup garou entraîna le garçon jusqu'à l'accueil. Ils y retrouvèrent le père de Peter, qui discutait avec la secrétaire, une petite fille aux cheveux roux dans les bras. Quand elle avisa le garçon, elle tendit les bras vers lui :

— Tonton ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant.

Peter se précipita vers son père et la petite fille se débattit jusqu'à ce que l'adulte accepte de la laisser rejoindre les bras de son oncle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le garçon. Pourquoi tu es venu au collège avec Laura ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Oui, annonça son père. Thalia vient d'accoucher. Tu es de nouveau tonton. Et c'est un petit garçon.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Peter, qui se tourna tout de suite vers Chris.

— Je suis encore tonton ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis encore tonton !

— J'avais entendu …

Le loup garou se tourna ensuite vers son père.

— J'espère qu'ils vont l'appeler Derek, comme je leur avais dit !

# #

Peter attendait Chris sur le parking, les mains dans les poches. Ils allaient entamer leur année de 4ème dans quelques heures, et si le garçon ne se dépêchait pas, il arriverait en retard pour l'appel.

Une voiture noire finit par débouler et s'arrêter près de l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire. Deux personnes en sortirent et le loup garou reconnut Chris. Le garçon se dirigea aussitôt vers Peter.

— Hé, Pete ! le salua-t-il. Ça va ?

— Ca va, même si j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver !

— Je n'allais pas manquer la rentrée, quand même ! déclara Chris. C'est mon père qui a mis du temps à m'emmener … Il a travaillé cette nuit, du coup, ce matin, je suis à la bourre.

— Je suis bien content de te voir en tout cas, avoua Peter. Être en cours sans mon meilleur ami, c'est carrément trop nul !

Les garçons échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres élèves pour ne pas rater l'appel.

# #

— Le club d'échec ? s'étonna Chris.

— Oui, le club d'échec, répéta Peter.

Les deux adolescents étaient en train de déjeuner à la cantine et le premier garçon était surpris par la proposition que venait de lui faire le loup garou.

— Pourquoi tu veux rejoindre le club d'échec ? Tu n'en as pas encore assez, entre l'équipe de natation et celle de basket ? Je sais que tu es surdoué et que tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes, mais on est en seconde maintenant. Le lycée, c'est plus difficile que le collège. Et tu vas dormir quand, avec tout ça ?

— T'inquiètes, je gère.

— Et pourquoi le club d'échec ?

— Parce que je veux affronter d'autres adversaires que toi, annonça Peter.

— Merci ! Dis que je suis nul, pendant que tu y es, s'offusqua Chris.

— Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que … On se connaît tellement que ça ne sert à rien de s'affronter. On devine à l'avance quel coup l'autre va faire. Ça serait enrichissant de se confronter à d'autres joueurs, pour voir d'autres tactiques de jeux.

— Mouais, je sais pas …

Le loup garou joignit les mains devant lui et fit une moue attendrissante.

— Allez ! S'il te plaît !

— Tu sais bien que j'ai déjà lutté pour que mon père accepte que je sois dans l'équipe de natation … Si je lui annonce que je rentre en plus dans le club d'échec, il va me faire une crise !

— Attends, si tu veux, je vais te donner une liste d'arguments imparables à lui sortir et il sera obligé d'accepter !

Chris leva un sourcil. La partie était loin d'être gagnée. Quand son père avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de le faire aller dans le sens opposé.

Mais Peter était son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans. Et Chris ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

# #

Chris regarda autour de lui. Il faisait nuit et de la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible en se déplaçant mais les brindilles qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt craquaient sous ses pas. Son père et lui s'étaient séparés. Se diviser pour mieux trouver les loups garous.

L'adolescent resserra ses doigts sur son arbalète. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir dehors, en pleine nuit, pour traquer des lycanthropes. Mais son père avait accepté qu'il intègre le club d'échec à la condition que le nombre d'heures d'entraînement à la chasse ne baisse pas.

Chris s'arrêta et fixa un point sur sa gauche. Il aurait juré avoir entendu une branche se briser et il plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose dans la pénombre de la forêt. Une forme se dessina bientôt et l'adolescent tendit le bras, l'arbalète pointée sur la personne qui s'approchait.

— C'est moi …

La voix qui s'éleva glaça le sang du jeune Argent. Il avait reconnu celui qui s'approchait. Lorsque la lumière de la lune éclaira son visage, le garçon savait déjà qui lui faisait face. Son meilleur ami.

— Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Tu le sais déjà, non ?

Il s'était exprimé d'un ton lent et doux. Ce qui ne fit rien remonter le moral de Chris.

— Tu es un loup garou, se lamenta l'adolescent.

— Et toi, tu es un chasseur, répliqua son ami.

Le jeune Argent baissa son arbalète, les sourcils froncés. Il fixa le garçon avant de cracher un juron.

— Je ne m'y attendais pas, je … Je n'avais rien vu venir …On ne peut pas rester ami, alors ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? s'insurgea Peter.

— Parce que tu es un loup garou et moi un chasseur de loup garou !

Le cadet de la famille Hale secoua la tête.

— Et alors ? Tu penses que je suis une bête féroce, qui s'amuse à errer la nuit à la recherche d'innocents, pour s'abreuver de sang ? Parce que si c'est le cas, désolé de te faire changer ta vision des choses.

— Peter … Je …

— Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Même pas un animal. Enfin, sauf si tu considères les moustiques comme des animaux. Mais bon, je pense que même les humains normaux tuent des moustiques, donc ça ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier. Et, oh, j'ai tué une guêpe une fois. Et ma mère nous fait du poulet tous les dimanche midi. Ça compte ça ?

Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

— Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu sais très bien que lorsque la lune est pleine, vous devenez frénétique et …

— Pour ta gouverne, sache que je me contrôle parfaitement. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été capable de deviner que j'étais un loup garou. Mais si tu veux une preuve, on se donne rendez-vous dans deux jours.

Peter tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt, sans se retourner. Une écharpe de brume le fit disparaître de la vue du jeune Argent. L'adolescent soupira et le cœur battant à cause de la révélation de cette nuit, il recommença à avancer.

Dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise son meilleur ami.

# #

— Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que je me contrôlais.

Peter leva son visage vers la lune, pleine et ronde, brillante dans le ciel nocturne. Il n'aimait pas tellement sentir le contact de l'astre sur sa peau, car il agitait le loup caché au fond de lui, mais l'adolescent appréciait l'aspect théâtral de la scène.

Il finit par baisser les yeux pour les poser sur son meilleur ami.

— Ok, je te crois, soupira Chris. C'est bon, viens t'asseoir.

Le jeune Argent était assis sur un tronc d'arbre mort. Le loup garou accepta de rejoindre son ami et avec un air triomphant, il se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

— Range ton sourire. C'est agaçant, grogna le chasseur.

Peter se mordit les lèvres, mais ne se départit pas totalement de sa fierté. Chris fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Et donc, quand tu es transformé, tu ressembles à quoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le jeune Hale leva un sourcil, surpris.

— Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ?

Sans croiser son regard, le chasseur hocha la tête. Le loup garou soupira et laissa l'animal le métamorphoser. Chris fit une grimace en voyant les crocs qui pointaient hors de sa bouche, le poil qui avait poussé sur son visage, ses traits qui s'étaient modifiés pour lui donner une apparence lupine.

— T'es … Bizarre…

Peter éclata de rire et sous le coup de son hilarité, redevint humain.

— Derek est plus sympa que toi. Il trouve que je suis trop cool, lui. Il veut me ressembler plus tard.

— Il a à peine trois ans, répliqua le chasseur. T'es son modèle. Il changera d'avis quand il sera plus grand.

Chris souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de reprendre :

— Et … Ton neveu ? Il … Il est comme toi ?

Le loup garou haussa les épaules.

— Ouais. Et Laura aussi. Tu les verrais quand ils se transforment, ils sont trop choux !

Le chasseur haussa les épaules.

— Je ne suis pas certain de les trouver « trop choux » …

— Chris ! Ce sont des enfants ! se récria Peter.

— Peut-être. Mais s'ils ne se contrôlent pas …

— Ils sont jeunes ! Ils sont en train d'apprendre ! Laura arrive presque à se contrôler. La pleine lune a encore des effets sur elle, mais elle arrivera bientôt à se maîtriser.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard.

— Tu me jures que ta famille est inoffensive ? finit par demander Chris.

— Oui. On n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. On sait se contrôler.

— Alors … Pourquoi mon père vous chasse ?

Peter écarta les bras pour montrer son ignorance.

— Peut-être parce que tous les loups garous ne sont pas comme nous. Certains n'arrivent pas à contrôler leurs instincts. D'autres ne veulent pas les contrôler.

Chris ne rajouta rien et son meilleur ami se frotta le menton.

— Dis … En parlant de ton père … Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de vous balader dans les bois en cherchant à attraper des loups garous ?

— Il n'est pas chez nous, expliqua le chasseur. Il avait un rendez-vous avec un armurier à Los Angeles. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, de rater la pleine lune, mais il n'a pas trop le choix. Chasseur, ça ne paye plus de nos jours. Alors, il est bien obligé d'aller vendre des armes.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

— On devrait peut-être rentrer, annonça Peter. Il est tard et on a cours demain.

Ils se levèrent mais avant de s'éloigner, Chris attrapa le bras de l'autre garçon.

— Dis, pour Mark …

— Quoi ?

— On lui dit ? On le met dans la confidence ?

Le loup garou secoua la tête.

— Non. C'est un secret trop important. Trop lourd. Il n'a pas besoin d'être mêlé à toutes ces histoires. Et on le connaît à peine, de toute façon.

Le chasseur se passa la main sous le nez avant de hocher la tête, pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. Il tourna les talons mais Peter le rappela :

— Chris ? Je suis content que tu sois mon meilleur ami.

L'adolescent s'arrêta avant de lancer un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois mon meilleur ami.


	38. Chapitre 37

Peter discutait avec un garçon un peu plus grand que lui, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux chocolat. Les deux adolescents étaient devant le lycée, sac sur le dos et main dans les poches. Le loup garou regarda sa montre et se passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant le parking. Son interlocuteur lui poussa l'épaule :

— Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Ton Chris va arriver.

— Je sais. Mais je m'inquiète quand même …

— On dirait un vrai petit couple ! se moqua son ami.

— Arrête, Mark ! soupira Peter. C'est juste que Chris et moi, on est super amis. On se connaît depuis la 6ème … On a passé tout notre collège et tout notre lycée ensemble. On se connaît par cœur.

— C'est ce que je dis. Un vrai petit couple.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel et Mark lui désigna soudain le parking.

— Tiens, voilà ta moitié. Qui est avec … Une fille ? Il te trompe ?

Peter observa Chris descendre de sa voiture et la verrouiller après qu'une petite blonde ait fermé la porte passager.

— C'est sa sœur. Elle s'appelle Kate, indiqua le loup garou.

— Oh, tu connais même sa famille …

— Arrête, ordonna Peter en adressant un regard noir à son ami.

Chris s'approcha de ses deux amis et tendit la main pour les saluer, tandis que sa sœur le suivait de près. Comme Mark observait la blonde, son frère la présenta :

— Les gars, voici Kate, ma …

— Ta sœur, ouais. Peter me l'a déjà dit !

— Elle rentre en 6ème cette année …

— Ah, ça, Peter ne me l'avait pas dit.

— Mark, si tu continues à être un gros lourd, je vais te mettre mon poing dans la tronche. Et bonjour, Kate. J'espère que tu vas te plaire, au collège.

Le loup garou sourit à la jeune fille, qui rougit et tenta de lui sourire en retour, mais finit par piquer un fard. Peter et Chris se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice. Ils savaient tous les deux que Kate avait un petit faible pour le loup garou.

Les quatre adolescents finirent par rentrer dans l'établissement scolaire en bavardant de tout et de rien.

**# #**

— Un quoi qui a fait quoi ?

La fourchette de Peter s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette pendant que le lycanthrope fixait son meilleur ami. Chris se frotta le menton et jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Ils avaient choisi une table un peu en retrait, pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

— Un loup garou qui a attaqué un joggeur, ce matin, tôt.

Peter souffla et posa sa fourchette dans son assiette.

— Attends, quand tu dis un loup garou … Tu veux dire que tu es archi cent pour cent sûr que c'est un loup garou ?

— On a retrouvé des morsures sur le corps du joggeur. La police en a déduit que c'était une attaque d'animal, probablement un chien. Mais on sait tous les deux ce que veut dire « attaque de chien ».

Chris observa son meilleur ami se passer les mains sur le visage et lui lancer un regard blessé.

— Tu veux dire que … Tu soupçonnes ma famille ?

— Non. Je veux dire que je soupçonne un loup garou.

— Tu n'as jamais cru qu'on était capable de se contrôler, grogna Peter.

— Bon d'accord, vous êtes les seconds sur ma liste, avoua le chasseur. Mais mon père pense plutôt que l'attaque a été menée par un oméga.

Le loup garou croisa les bras devant lui et prit un air vexé.

— Tu me mets quand même à la seconde place des coupables potentiels …

— Sachant qu'il n'y a que l'oméga et ta famille dans la liste, tu peux aussi considérer que tu es le dernier des coupables !

— C'est un point de vue intéressant. Je vais l'étudier, déclara Peter en reprenant sa fourchette.

— Parfait. Pendant que tu l'étudies, tu veux bien écouter la théorie que mon père a formulée et que je partage ?

— Vas y …

Malgré le manque d'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami, Chris commença son explication :

— Donc voilà. En fait, le joggeur n'est pas la première victime de ses attaques. Il y a eu un autre corps retrouvé, trois semaines plus tôt. C'était une fille de notre âge, peut-être un peu plus vieille. Elle a été retrouvée noyée dans la rivière et la police s'était étonnée parce qu'il y avait une marque de morsure sur sa cheville. Mais ils ont conclu que la cause de sa mort était la noyade, pas l'attaque par le « chien ».

Peter fronça les sourcils.

— S'ils ont déclaré qu'elle était morte en se noyant, pourquoi tu relies ce décès à celui de ce matin ?

— Parce qu'il y avait des marques sur sa nuque et son dos. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait maintenue pendant qu'elle se débattait, pour la forcer à garder la tête sur l'eau jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et je ne pense pas qu'un chien ait pu faire ça.

— Et alors ? Le tueur était peut-être tout simplement accompagné par un chien qui a mordu la fille avant que son maître ne la noie !

Chris leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les protestations émises par son meilleur ami.

— Arrête d'être de mauvaise foi ! Tu sais comme moi que cette hypothèse est totalement farfelue !

— Et pourquoi ce serait la mienne qui serait farfelue et pas la tienne ?

— Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à rejeter la théorie que je veux t'expliquer ? s'étonna le chasseur.

— Je ne sais pas … fit mine de réfléchir le loup garou. Peut-être que parce que tu estimes que je suis le deuxième coupable potentiel.

— Je n'ai pas dit toi, j'ai dit ta famille.

— C'est pareil !

Chris expira profondément.

— Bon, d'accord. On oublie ta famille pour n'avoir qu'un seul coupable potentiel.

— Ca me plaît mieux ! approuva Peter.

— Donc, avant que tu ne me compliques la vie en t'attardant sur la liste des suspects, j'essayais de t'expliquer que mon père et moi, on pensait que c'était l'œuvre d'un seul loup garou.

— Tu veux dire, un oméga ?

— Plus exactement, un alpha qui aurait perdu sa meute, pour X ou Y raison. Et qui chercherait à en reformer une.

— Et bin ça a pas l'air de bien fonctionner … Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ?

Le chasseur parvint à garder un air neutre. Pourtant, un sourire cherchait à apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il avait reconnu le regard de Peter. Malgré son détachement, son meilleur ami commençait à adhérer à sa théorie.

— Et bien, entre la fille noyée et le joggeur, il y a eu deux disparitions. Le premier, c'est un garçon qui habitait à Silver Lake. Il s'appelle John Fayer et a une quinzaine d'années. Ses parents affirment qu'il est rentré chez eux, qu'il a diné et ait parti se coucher. Le lendemain, il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Sa fenêtre était ouverte et il avait laissé une lettre en précisant qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher. La police a conclu que c'était une fugue et a lancé des avis de recherche, mais ça n'a rien donné. Et s'il était parti rejoindre l'alpha ?

Peter haussa les épaules, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres. Pourtant, il continua d'écouter attentivement ce que son meilleur ami lui exposait.

— La seconde, c'est une fille du lycée. Tu sais, elle s'appelle Tracy Retz, elle était en histoire avec nous … C'était celle qu'on suspectait de se faire taper dessus par son père.

— Ouais, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose … Elle faisait du 95C, non ?

Chris resta bouche-bée un instant avant de frapper le crâne du loup garou.

— Mais on s'en fout de ces mensurations ! Je te parle pas de cette fille pour que tu l'intègres à tes rêves érotiques !

— Je disais juste ça pour réussir à visualiser qui c'était, se plaignit Peter en se frottant la tête.

Le chasseur lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre :

— Donc Tracy Retz a disparu il y a environ une semaine, et John Fayer a « fugué » il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. La fille noyée est morte il y a trois semaines et le joggeur a été trouvé ce matin. Mon père pense donc que l'alpha agit une fois par semaine et qu'il tente de refonder une meute.

— Ou alors, Tracy Retz s'est enfuie de chez elle parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de se faire battre ? Et l'autre, là, John je-sais-pas-quoi, il avait peut-être le même problème et c'est pour ça qu'il a fugué ?

Chris poussa un soupira agacé.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas dans cette théorie, exactement ?

— Le fait que tu mettes tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos des loups garous ? proposa Peter sur un ton sarcastique.

— Je … Hé ! Je n'accuse pas les loups garous sans avoir des preuves solides ! s'insurgea le chasseur. Il y a des morsures sur les deux corps retrouvés !

— Bon, d'accord, c'est un loup qui a fait ça !

Chris lança un regard navré à son meilleur ami.

— Hé, Pete. Je dis pas ça pour t'embêter. Je te dis ça pour que tu m'aides. Je sais que toi et ta famille, vous n'y êtes pour rien dedans. Enfin, non, je n'en sais rien pour ta famille. Mais je sais que toi, tu ne ferais pas de mal à des innocents.

Peter se gratta la joue, l'air renfrogné.

— Tu n'as toujours pas dit à ton père qu'on était des loups garous ?

Le chasseur fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

— Non. Et arrête de me demander à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet des loups garous. Mon père en est toujours au même point. Il vous soupçonne mais il n'a aucune preuve contre vous. Et comme vous vous tenez à carreau et que vous ne faîtes aucun faux pas, il n'a pas de raison de vous chercher des ennuis. Donc il ne fouille pas plus que ça.

— Il ne va pas chercher à nous mettre cette histoire de mort et de disparition sur le dos ?

— Non ! Je te dis qu'il est sur la piste d'un alpha qui cherche à se recomposer une meute, pas d'une famille entière.

— Il aurait pu te mentir, déclara Peter.

— Oui. Mais non. Et de toute façon, on a un code !

— Je sais, le code que vous respectez à la lettre …

— Je te sens ironique … fit remarquer Chris.

Son meilleur ami lui fit une grimace.

— C'est compliqué, hein ? D'être des ennemis naturels …

— Arrête, on en a déjà parlé … s'agaça le chasseur. On a décidé d'être amis, malgré nos différences. Et pour moi, tu n'es pas un ennemi. Mes ennemis sont ceux qui peuvent représenter un danger pour moi ou pour les gens que j'aime. Et ça concerne aussi bien les loups garous que les humains.

Une moue désolée apparut sur le visage de Peter.

— Pardon d'avoir remis en question ta loyauté. C'est juste que … J'ai peur que ton père finisse par faire du mal à Derek ou à Laura.

— Il ne leur fera pas de mal, assura Chris. Je ferai tout pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à eux.

— Qui va s'en prendre à qui ?

Mark s'assit à côté de ses amis, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu le garçon arriver. Le loup garou fut le plus rapide à trouver une réponse.

— Tu as entendu parler de ces pédophiles qui traînent autour des écoles, à la recherche d'enfants à kidnapper ? Je disais à Chris que j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Derek et Laura et il me disait qu'il voulait bien sécher les cours pour devenir leur garde du corps personnel.

— C'est sûr qu'avec toi, ils sont sûrs d'être à l'abri de tous les dangers, ironisa Mark.

L'adolescent n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la suite de la conversation. Il avait fini plus tard que ses deux amis, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'arrivait que maintenant à la cafétéria, mais le garçon était sûr qu'il avait interrompu une discussion qui portait sur autre chose que les pédophiles.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il traînait avec Peter et Chris. C'étaient ses deux meilleurs amis mais il avait souvent l'impression d'être en marge. Les deux adolescents étaient unis par un secret, Mark en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ils avaient beau l'apprécier et l'intégrer à leur duo, le garçon s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être vraiment complice avec eux. A cause de ce mystère qui les enveloppaient et qui l'empêchait de devenir aussi important que Peter aux yeux de Chris et que Chris aux yeux de Peter.

Sauf qu'il était possible de percer à jour un secret.

Et c'était ce que Mark comptait faire.

# #

Chris se glissa par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour rejoindre Peter en douce. Son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la forêt pour lui parler de ce mystérieux loup garou qui sévissait dans le coin depuis un mois. Une nouvelle disparition et deux cadavres s'ajoutaient aux précédentes affaires.

Les garçons en auraient bien parlé au lycée mais Mark les collait tout le temps, en ce moment. Ils appréciaient beaucoup leur ami, mais son omniprésence les empêchait de communiquer sur cette histoire. Et en parlant de Mark, il avait failli lui faire louper son rendez-vous avec Peter.

Le garçon avait à tout prix voulu travailler un exposé avec Chris. Le chasseur avait tenté de reporter la date, mais Mark avait insisté pour venir chez lui le soir-même. L'adolescent avait finalement accepté pour avoir la paix. Il avait espéré que son ami partirait rapidement mais non seulement, son père l'avait invité à dîner mais en plus, il lui avait proposé de rester dormir. Ce que Mark avait aussitôt accepté.

Après avoir passé un appel à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il restait à Beacon Hills, l'adolescent avait continué à travailler avec Chris sur leur exposé, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit. Le chasseur avait dû bailler à plusieurs reprises pour que son ami accepte enfin de lâcher ses livres de cours pour aller se coucher dans la chambre d'amis.

C'est donc pour cette raison que le jeune Argent se faufilait à présent hors de chez lui. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Mark l'observait traverser la petite cour.

# #

Peter attendait, assis sur une souche d'arbre. Il guettait l'arrivée de Chris, qui était un peu en retard. C'était dans les habitudes de l'adolescent, de ne pas être ponctuel, mais jamais il ne se décommandait au dernier moment. Confiant quant à la venue du garçon, le loup garou tendit l'oreille et finit par distinguer le bruit de pas de son meilleur ami.

Il se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se figer. Son ouïe surdéveloppée avait discerné un second rythme de pas. Peter se concentra un peu plus. Pas de doute possible. Il y avait bien deux respirations et deux cœurs battants.

Le loup garou se précipita dans la direction de Chris. Il était possible que ce soit l'oméga qui soit sur ses traces et il refusait que son meilleur ami se fasse attaquer. L'adolescent fonça à travers les arbres jusqu'à distinguer la silhouette du chasseur. Il s'arrêta en dérapant près du blond, l'agrippant par le bras pour le faire passer derrière lui, afin de le protéger.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna aussitôt Chris.

— Quelqu'un t'a suivi, chuchota Peter. Reste derrière moi.

Le loup garou entendit un déclic et se retourna brièvement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite arbalète que son meilleur ami tenait dans sa main. Le chasseur leva un sourcil.

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir sans être armé ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant de scruter la pénombre pour tenter de localiser le poursuivant. Il huma l'air et se détendit en reconnaissant l'odeur de son deuxième meilleur ami.

— C'est juste Mark qui t'a suivi, annonça-t-il à voix basse. Il est derrière l'arbre, là-bas.

Les deux adolescents marchèrent en direction de la cachette du troisième adolescent, qui finit par réaliser qu'il était démasqué et quitta le tronc contre lequel il était appuyé pour s'avancer.

— Tu fous quoi ici ? l'interrogea Chris.

— Je pourrais vous poser la même question, rétorqua Mark. Sauf que je vais plutôt vous demander pourquoi vous êtes dehors avec une arbalète !

— Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'on est dehors en pleine nuit, dans la forêt, avec un chien dangereux qui traîne dans le coin.

— Mais tu l'as trouvé où, cette arbalète ?

— Mon père vend des armes, tu te rappelles ? C'est pas bien dur de lui en emprunter une.

Mark observa d'un air dubitatif ses deux amis.

— Et donc, vous faîtes quoi exactement ?

— Un truc dont il ne vaut mieux pas que tu te mêles, assura Peter.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. Si son meilleur ami pensait réussir à convaincre Mark de rentrer avec cette phrase, il se trompait complètement.

— Allez, vous pouvez me le dire ! Je suis votre ami ou pas ?

Le chasseur et le loup garou échangèrent un regard.

— Oui, tu es notre ami, concéda le blond. Mais c'est une histoire assez compliquée à laquelle il vaut mieux que tu ne t'intéresses pas.

— Vous vendez de la drogue, c'est ça ?

Peter éclata de rire tandis que Chris souriait, amusé.

— T'es loin de la vérité, s'esclaffa le lycanthrope. Mais on ne peut rien te dire. Allez, rentre.

— Sûrement pas ! Je veux rester avec vous ! J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps la dernière roue du carrosse. Je ne veux plus être mis de côté !

— Mais tu n'es pas mis de côté, assura le chasseur.

— Bien sûr que si ! Et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. Vous avez un secret commun, ce qui renforce votre amitié. J'en ai marre d'être mis tout le temps de côté. J'en ai marre que lorsque je vous parle, vous échangiez un clin d'œil complice, parce que vous avez pensé à la même chose, alors que moi, je suis totalement largué. J'en ai marre d'être votre copain. Je veux être un ami.

Une nouvelle fois, Chris et Peter se regardèrent.

— D'accord. On a un secret commun, avoua le loup garou. Mais on ne peut pas t'en parler. Peu importe que tu insistes ou que tu nous supplies. On n'a pas le droit et on ne veut pas non plus t'impliquer là-dedans. Alors tu vas devoir nous accepter comme ça. On ne t'oblige à rien. Tu as le droit de ne plus vouloir nous parler. Mais si tu veux qu'on reste ami, il va falloir que tu fasses avec notre secret.

Mark soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les deux garçons lui racontent tout, mais il avait espéré pouvoir les convaincre de commencer à le mettre dans la confidence. Or, Peter s'était exprimé d'un ton décidé. Si l'adolescent voulait percer le mystère, il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille tout seul.

— On va te ramener chez moi, annonça Chris. Et je te demande de ne pas ressortir pour nous suivre. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux qui rôde dans la forêt et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

— Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, souligna le brun.

Mark suivit ses amis en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'indices. Mais le garçon était déterminé à découvrir ce que cachaient Chris Argent et Peter Hale.

# #

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes, en silence, lorsque Peter s'arrêta. Il observa les alentours d'un air inquiet et avant que Chris ou Mark ait pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, le garçon leur fit signe de se mettre derrière lui.

Les trois adolescents n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quatre formes se dessinèrent dans la pénombre et les encerclèrent. Il y avait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, habillé d'une veste en jean et au crâne rasé. Venait ensuite une fille que les garçons reconnurent puisqu'il s'agissait de Tracy Retz, même si elle était beaucoup plus maigre que lorsqu'il la voyait au lycée.

Pour finir, deux jeunes, à peu près du même âge que Tracy, à l'air peu aimable. Chris pointa son arbalète devant lui tandis que Peter se tenait sur ses gardes. L'homme à la veste en jean engagea la conversation :

— Tiens, tiens … Trois jeunes qui traînent dehors en pleine nuit … Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de ces histoires de chien qui attaquent de pauvres innocents dans la forêt ?

— Si, déclara d'une voix posée le lycanthrope. Et c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici …

L'homme à la veste en jean sourit, ce qui dévoila ses dents blanches.

— Vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous, pauvres idiots …

Alors que dans un crissement, les quatre loups garous dévoilaient leurs griffes, Peter prit sa décision. Il ne pourrait jamais protéger ses deux amis tout seul. Chris réussirait à se défendre, mais Mark était totalement vulnérable. Le jeune garçon lança :

— Je pense que c'est toi, l'idiot. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir rôder par ici. Et encore moins t'en prendre à un membre de la famille Hale.

Alors que les lycanthropes fronçaient les sourcils et que leurs yeux se coloraient de jaune, à l'exception des pupilles de l'homme à la veste en jean, qui prirent une teinte rouge, Peter rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Pour appeler son père à l'aide en lui indiquant sa position.

Son cri se répercuta contre les arbres, s'envola vers le ciel et traversa la forêt pour atteindre les oreilles de la famille Hale.

Le père du garçon se releva dans son lit d'un mouvement brusque en reconnaissant le hurlement de son fils.

# #

Lorsque le clan Hale arriva sur les lieux de la bataille, ils découvrirent Peter en train de se battre contre deux garçons en même temps, tandis que son ami Chris Argent tentait de maintenir à distance une fille. Un homme observait la scène, un peu en retrait, les bras croisés. Entre les deux adolescents, quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol.

Le père de Peter sut tout de suite que le véritable danger venait de cet homme qui attendait sur le côté que le combat se finisse. Il se jeta aussitôt sur lui tandis que son frère aîné allait prêter main forte à Chris. Le chasseur fut aussi surpris que soulagé de voir qu'on venait lui donner un coup de main, d'autant plus que le lycanthrope était beaucoup plus efficace que lui.

En deux coups de poing, il mit Tracy à terre, et après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil que l'adolescent n'était pas blessé, il se rua vers son petit frère. A deux, les jeunes Hale réussirent à maîtriser les loups garous adversaires. Pendant ce temps-là, le père de Peter avait réglé son compte à l'homme à la veste en jean, comme en témoignait la tête qu'il tenait dans ses mains tandis que le corps reposait sur le sol.

A bout de souffle, son plus jeune fils se laissa tomber au sol. Il était recouvert de blessures et se sentait mal, l'adrénaline refluant peu à peu de son corps. Alors que son pouvoir de guérison s'activait, réparant lentement les dommages que les lycanthropes adverses lui avaient causés, la voix tremblante de Chris lui donna la force de se redresser.

— Peter ? Je crois que Mark ne va pas bien du tout …

Le loup garou se traîna jusqu'à ses amis, son père et son frère sur les talons. Il découvrit une blessure béante sur l'abdomen de Mark, de laquelle s'écoulait du sang, tandis que sa jambe droite formait un angle bizarre et que son épaule semblait déboitée.

— Ils ont profité que je sois occupée avec Tracy et que tu sois toi-même en train de te battre pour lui sauter dessus, expliqua le chasseur d'une voix nouée. Ils n'ont pas eu trop de mal à le vaincre. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Je … Je crois qu'il faudrait appeler les secours.

Peter observait le corps moribond de Mark, l'écume rosâtre qui perlait au coin de sa bouche, ses paupières mi-closes, sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait avec difficulté. Avant même qu'il ait pu les retenir, les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

— Mords-le, papa.

Le chef de la famille Hale fronça les sourcils tandis que Chris tournait vivement la tête vers son meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, Peter.

— Mords-le, papa, répéta l'adolescent. S'il te plaît.

— La morsure pourrait le sauver. Mais elle pourrait aussi l'achever. Tu le sais très bien.

— Il est déjà mort ! s'écria le cadet des Hale. Tu ne pourras rien lui faire de plus. Si tu ne le mords pas, il n'y aucune chance de guérison. Alors que si tu acceptes de le mordre, il y a une chance sur deux que son corps accepte la transformation.

Peter lança un regard suppliant à son père qui le fixa d'un air neutre. Il finit par demander :

— Tu en penses quoi, Chris ?

Le blond secoua la tête, incapable de formuler la moindre phrase. Il ne voulait pas que Mark soit mêlé à toutes ces histoires. Mais il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Il avait vu trop de choses. Et le chasseur ne voulait pas que son ami meure.

Le chef du clan Hale observa le visage larmoyant de son fils, l'expression choquée de Chris, le corps presque sans vie de Mark. Il s'était toujours refusé à mordre quelqu'un sans s'être d'abord assuré que cette personne était au courant de tout ce qu'impliquait la vie de lycanthrope : l'appel de la lune, la menace des chasseurs, la hiérarchie de la meute – quand on avait la chance d'en avoir une …

De même, il s'assurait que le futur mordu partage les mêmes opinions que lui. Pas de chasse à l'homme. Respect des humains. Comportement docile et discret. Pas de suprématie des loups garous.

Il ne connaissait pas Mark. Et Mark ne connaissait rien des loups garous. Il se refusait de le mordre sans savoir qu'elles seraient les conséquences de son acte. La voix de son fils le ramena à la réalité

— Je t'en supplie, papa … S'il te plaît.

Que faire ?

Laisser mourir un innocent sans rien tenter ?

Ou bien tenter de le sauver, en prenant le risque de créer un monstre qui ne saurait pas réfréner ses instincts et serait une menace aussi bien pour les humains que pour les loups garous ?

La vie impose des choix à tout le monde. Le père de Peter n'avait jamais rechigné à trancher pour prendre une décision.

Pourtant, pour une fois, il aurait préféré ne pas devoir endosser la responsabilité du futur du garçon allongé à ses pieds.


	39. Chapitre 38

Derek était à demi caché par l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Peter. Il tortillait ses doigts les uns contre les autres et observait son oncle, assis sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Il n'osait pas s'avancer et restait debout devant la pièce.

Derek n'avait que cinq ans, mais il avait remarqué que Peter était triste. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et personne ne voulait rien lui dire. Le petit garçon avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Son oncle restait enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour grignoter quelques miettes pendant les repas et pour aller au lycée.

Et puis, il y avait l'autre. Le nouveau loup qui venait de temps en temps chez eux. Derek ne l'aimait pas, celui-là. Il sentait la colère et la méchanceté. Il se transformait très souvent, sans raison, juste pour lui faire peur. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler, que c'était normal d'avoir du mal à se maîtriser au départ, mais le petit garçon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en avoir peur.

Peter se leva de sa chaise et s'étira mollement. L'adolescent avisa soudain son neveu qui le regardait avec une moue triste sur le pas de sa porte.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Derek ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi tu es à l'étage ? Thalia n'aime pas que tu sois tout seul en haut.

— Je ne suis pas tout seul, je suis avec toi, protesta le petit garçon.

Peter regarda son neveu qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Avec un sourire mélancolique, l'adolescent réalisa qu'il n'avait plus passé de temps avec Derek depuis une semaine et demie, alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire plein de choses ensemble. Dès que son oncle rentrait des cours, le petit garçon se jetait immanquablement sur lui pour réclamer son attention et lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée.

— Viens là, proposa le loup garou en s'asseyant sur son lit et tapotant la couette.

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se précipita et grimpa sur le lit de Peter pour venir se blottir contre lui.

— Pourquoi tu es triste ? chuchota le petit garçon. Tu me fais la tête ?

— Non. Non, Derek. Je ne te fais pas la tête. Tu es mon neveu adoré et jamais, jamais, je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, assura l'adolescent. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis triste.

— Alors, c'est à cause de quoi ?

Peter soupira. Il était compliqué d'expliquer ce qui l'affectait à un enfant de cinq ans, mais le loup garou ne voulait pas mentir à son neveu.

— En fait, l'autre jour, Chris et moi, on est sorti dans la forêt, en pleine nuit. Tu sais qui est Chris, hein ?

— Oui, c'est ton meilleur ami. Je l'aime bien. Il ne vient plus à la maison. Pourquoi ?

— C'est un peu à cause de moi. En fait, un autre de mes amis, qui s'appelle Mark, a suivi Chris dans la forêt. Sauf qu'il y avait de méchants loups garous qui nous ont attaqués et qui ont blessé Mark. J'ai appelé mon papa, c'est-à-dire ton grand père, et il est venu nous aider. Mais mon ami Mark était très blessé et j'ai demandé à mon papa qu'il le morde, pour qu'il devienne un loup garou et se soigne.

— Pourquoi c'était grand père qui devait le mordre ? demanda naïvement Derek.

— Parce qu'il faut que ce soit un alpha qui morde un humain pour le transformer en loup garou, tu te souviens ? répondit doucement Peter.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et l'adolescent reprit son explication.

— Donc mon papa a mordu mon ami Mark. Et grâce à la morsure, il a réussi à guérir.

— C'est pour ça que tu es triste ? s'étonna Derek. Mais … Mark, il est pas mort !

— Je sais. Et je suis content qu'il soit en vie. Mais … Je suis triste parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un loup garou.

— Pourquoi ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Tu sais … C'est compliqué d'être loup garou. Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas révéler notre secret à tout le monde. Il y a des gens qui pourraient être méchants avec nous. Je ne voulais pas que mon ami vive comme ça. Je me sens un peu coupable.

Derek attrapa la main de son oncle et la serra entre ses petits doigts.

— Moi, je suis content d'être un loup garou. Et quand je serais grand, je voudrais être tout comme toi.

— Je suis certains que tu seras quelqu'un de formidable, assura Peter en souriant à son neveu.

— Et Chris ? Il te fait la tête parce que Mark est devenu un loup garou ?

— Un peu. Mais en fait, il se sent surtout coupable parce que Mark dormait chez lui et l'a vu sortir dehors, pour me rejoindre. Du coup, il l'a suivi et ensuite … On s'est fait attaquer et tu connais la fin de l'histoire.

Derek réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer :

— Tu devrais dire à Chris que ce n'est pas sa faute. Il y est pour rien, si ton copain Mark l'a suivi dans la forêt. Il avait qu'à rester dans sa chambre et dormir.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, tu sais …

Le petit garçon leva un regard triste vers son oncle.

— Pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué quand on est grand ?

— Je ne sais pas …

Peter baissa les yeux sur son neveu.

— Et si on allait faire un concours de dessin pour se remonter le moral ? Le plus beau sera accroché sur le frigo, d'accord ?

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent et il sauta au bas du lit pour courir au rez-de-chaussée préparer des feutres et des feuilles. Son oncle sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Le petit garçon était vraiment un rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

Il se levait lentement lorsqu'un cri aigu retentit. Peter reconnut aussitôt Derek et bondit hors de sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine de descendre l'escalier, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit à l'étage inférieur.

Le loup garou découvrit son neveu recroquevillé contre un mur, tandis qu'un adolescent le surplombait. Ses oreilles en pointe, ses crocs qui dépassaient de sa bouche, ses yeux aux pupilles jaunes plissés. Malgré la transformation, Peter savait qui était ce garçon qui faisait peur à Derek.

Mark Davis.

L'abomination à laquelle son père avait donné naissance en mordant son ami pour lui éviter de succomber à ses blessures.

L'adolescent exagérait un peu. Mark n'était pas vraiment une abomination. C'était encore le côté théâtral du garçon qui ressortait. Mais il fallait avouer que le nouveau loup garou était assez sauvage. Il avait dû mal à résister à ses instincts et le père de Peter devait déployer des trésors d'imagination pour le canaliser, lors des séances d'entraînement auxquelles l'adolescent devait participer. Le but de la famille Hale était simple : faire en sorte que Mark soit rapidement capable de résister à l'appel de la lune.

Mais le garçon n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien. S'il restait impeccablement maître de lui quand il était au lycée, il n'hésitait à dévoiler sa vraie nature devant Peter et Chris autant que faire se pouvait, pour leur montrer ce qu'il était devenu.

Les deux adolescents n'arrivaient pas à reconnaître leur ami. Il était devenu arrogant, prétentieux et sûr de lui à cause de sa toute nouvelle lycanthropie. Et c'est pour ça que Mark s'amusait à effrayer Derek, alors que c'était un petit garçon sans défense.

Parce qu'il était sûr et certain d'être supérieur au reste du monde.

Mais Peter allait se charger de lui prouver qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un banal loup garou.

En un bond, il fût sur lui. L'adolescent agrippa son ami par les épaules et l'envoya rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le temps que Mark se relève, Peter l'avait déjà attrapé par son T-shirt et l'avait violemment plaqué contre un mur. Sans se transformer.

— Tu t'amuses encore une seule fois à effrayer mon neveu et je te tue. C'est clair ?

L'autre loup garou avait voulu lancer une réplique cinglante, mais les griffes tranchantes qui s'étaient posées sur sa carotide et le regard froid que lui lançait Peter l'avait contraint à se retenir. L'oncle de Derek s'était lentement reculé avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon.

— Alors ? On va le faire ce concours de dessin ?

Le loup garou rejoignit son neveu et lui prit la main. Ils disparurent dans le salon, sans un regard pour Mark.

# #

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Chris.

Peter se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait de qui son meilleur ami voulait parler. Et il détestait devoir lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

— Pareil qu'avant. Il ne s'améliore pas. Ça va faire presque trois mois que c'est un loup garou et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a fait aucun progrès. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment lutter contre ses instincts.

Le chasseur observa le visage dépité du garçon.

— Ca va venir, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Ca ne va pas se faire en un clin d'œil.

Le blond avait eu du mal à accepter la situation. Savoir que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des loups garous alors qu'il était lui-même censé les tuer le déprimait assez. Et il se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir été négligeant au point de ne pas réaliser que Mark le suivait dans la forêt.

Chris avait fini par se faire une raison, mais la pilule n'était pas entièrement passée. L'adolescent essayait de faire bonne figure parce qu'il sentait que son comportement distant faisait de la peine à Peter. Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il préférait voir Mark vivant plutôt que mort. Même s'il fallait pour cela que son ami soit lui aussi un lycanthrope.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira le brun. Je n'avais jamais vu un loup garou aussi difficile à contenir. Tu le verrais à la pleine lune … Il est terrifiant.

— Mais tu m'as dit que Laura avaient mis du temps à se maîtriser, elle aussi.

— C'est normal. C'est une enfant … Il fallait qu'elle comprenne comment contrôler ses émotions. Même maintenant, elle reste toujours sensible à l'appel de la lune. Mais quand je vois Derek, c'est pas du tout la même chose que Mark. Dans deux jours, il va n'avoir plus qu'une seule idée : faire couler le plus de sang humain possible. Alors que mon neveu va être super excité, il va se transformer en petit loup, il va chercher à faire des bêtises, ça va être une vraie pile électrique … Mais jamais, jamais, jamais, il n'aura envie de sortir dehors pour tuer des gens. Même un animal, je crois qu'il ne pourrait pas.

— Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Chris.

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Mon père me dit que c'est parce que Derek est un enfant. Ce sont ses parents qui doivent lui apporter à manger, du coup, il ne va pas chercher à aller tuer par lui-même. Il est encore dans le jeu, dans l'innocence. C'est pour ça qu'il ne réagit pas comme Mark.

Le chasseur inspira profondément avant de tapoter l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— Allez. Tout va bientôt s'arranger.

Les garçons se regardèrent et se sourirent tristement. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient que la phrase sonnait faux. Rien n'allait en s'arrangeant depuis cette fameuse nuit où Mark avait été transformé.

# #

Peter était allongé sur son lit. C'était la pleine lune et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Derek était blotti contre lui et si le petit garçon avait réussi à s'endormir, il était assez agité. Son oncle acceptait toujours qu'il vienne dormir avec lui les soirs où la lune était ronde. Il pouvait ainsi s'assurer que son neveu ne ferait pas de bêtises à cause de l'influence de l'astre nocturne.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée lui fit relever la tête. En prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Derek, Peter se leva et s'approcha de l'escalier. Son père et son frère étaient en train de se préparer pour sortir, d'après leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux. L'adolescent descendit quelques marches, de façon à ce que les deux loups garous devinent sa présence. Il les interrogea du regard lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur lui.

— Retourne te coucher, Peter, déclara doucement le père du garçon.

— Où est Mark ?

L'adolescent devait rester avec le clan Hale durant la pleine lune, étant donné qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler. Il avait prétexté devoir travailler avec Peter pour pouvoir fournir une excuse à ses parents. C'est donc pour cela que le jeune Hale était inquiet de voir son père et son frère s'apprêter à sortir.

— Papa était parti chercher quelque chose et j'ai quitté Mark des yeux une seconde, expliqua l'aîné de la fratrie Hale. Il s'est enfui par la fenêtre le peu de temps que j'ai eu le dos tourné.

— Mais vous ne l'aviez pas attaché ?

— Non, déclara le père des garçons. L'intérêt est de l'entraîner à résister. Ce n'est pas un chien. L'attacher en attendant passivement que la pleine lune passe n'est pas une solution.

Avant que Peter ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, le chef du clan Hale lui désigna sa chambre du doigt.

— Retourne te coucher. On maîtrise la situation.

L'adolescent regarda son père et son frère sortir dehors, refermant la porte derrière eux. Son cœur s'était serré en apprenant que son ami s'était échappé dehors. Chris lui avait appris que son père avait décidé d'aller chasser pendant la pleine lune, dans le but d'attraper un loup garou.

Silencieusement, Peter pria pour que sa famille trouve Mark avant les Argent.

# #

Peter n'avait pas été capable de rester chez lui. Savoir que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient dehors en train de se traquer l'un l'autre l'empêchait d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Mark avant qu'il fasse du mal à Chris. Ou qu'il retrouve Chris avant qu'il n'ait tué Mark.

Le loup garou se secoua. Non. Son meilleur ami ne ferait jamais de mal à un innocent. C'était un chasseur mais il suivait le code à la lettre.

Peter leva le nez en l'air pour tenter de capter les odeurs de ses amis et discerna rapidement celle de Mark. Le loup garou se dirigeait vers le nord-ouest et devait être distant d'un kilomètre, peut-être un peu moins. Puis, le jeune Hale localisa son meilleur ami. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était lui aussi au nord-ouest. A environ un kilomètre.

Le cœur battant, espérant que c'était juste une coïncidence, l'adolescent se précipita vers ses deux amis. Ses deux jambes ne le portaient pas assez vite à son goût alors il se jeta au sol et continua sa course à quatre pattes, laissant le loup lui prodiguer sa force et sa vitesse.

Lorsque le premier coup de feu retentit, Peter sentit l'adrénaline lui permettre d'accélérer encore.

Au second, il eut envie de hurler. Mais se retint.

Au troisième, il ne put retenir un cri.

Au quatrième, il devina que tout était fini.

# #

Lorsque Peter retrouva Chris et Mark, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir. L'odeur du sang lui emplissait le nez depuis trois cents mètres. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être choqué en voyant le chasseur debout, un pistolet pointé sur son ami au sol, qui rampait lentement vers lui.

Le corps de Mark avait beau être couvert de sang, l'adolescent continuait de se traîner par terre, sans prendre garde à ses blessures, le regard rivé sur Chris. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée et Peter put y lire l'envie de tuer et la haine.

Abasourdi, le jeune Hale mit un instant avant de réagir.

— Hé, les gars … lança-t-il, la voix nouée.

Mark ne daigna pas tourner la tête, mais Chris lança un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Son visage était crispé par la tristesse et Peter sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac. Les deux garçons avaient compris que tout allait se terminer ce soir. Le cauchemar qu'ils vivaient depuis que leur ami était devenu un lycanthrope allait prendre fin.

Tout comme leur amitié.

Le dos de Mark s'arqua soudain et il leva un bras en direction du chasseur, les crocs sortis, les yeux exorbités.

Chris tira. Une ultime fois. En plein dans le front.

La balle traversa le crâne de Mark, lui ôtant la vie au moment même où elle se logeait dans son cerveau. L'adolescent tomba sur le côté et ne bougea plus. Peter déglutit avec difficulté. Le garçon voulut s'élancer mais la voix de Chris le figea sur place.

— Va-t'en.

Le chasseur le fixa, les larmes aux yeux.

— Va-t'en. C'est fini, Peter. Tout est fini.

Le loup garou voulut parler, rassurer son meilleur ami, lui promettre que la mort de Mark ne changerait rien pour eux. A la place, il se recula dans l'ombre et observa son meilleur ami, debout devant le corps sans vie qui reposait au sol.

Gérard Argent, alerté par les coups de feu, finit par rejoindre son fils. Ses paroles arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Peter, qui eut du mal à en comprendre le sens.

— C'est parfait ! Tu l'as eu, juste comme il fallait ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, on va dissimuler sa mort. On va faire croire que c'est un chien qui l'a attaqué. Il suffit de …

Le loup garou ne fut pas capable d'écouter plus longtemps. Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt. L'adolescent n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'il tombait nez à nez avec son père et son frère.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question que le chef du clan Hale avait posé. C'était plutôt une affirmation. Peter sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il tomba dans les bras de son père, le chagrin le submergeant.

Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul malheur qui était survenu ce soir, mais deux.

Mark était mort.

Et Chris avait tiré un trait sur leur amitié.

# #

Allison ne sut quoi dire. Peter venait de finir son récit et la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait pensé que connaître l'histoire de son père lui permettrait de mieux le connaître et d'éviter une nouvelle tragédie. Cependant, l'adolescente ne voyait pas vraiment que faire de ces révélations.

Le loup garou finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

— Voilà, je t'ai tout dit. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre ton père et moi.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a décidé d'arrêter de te parler … Vous aviez l'air si proches …

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Il a été obligé de tuer Mark parce qu'à cause de moi, c'était devenu un loup garou et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pulsions.

— Ce n'était pas ta faute, Peter, déclara Allison. Ce n'était même pas la faute de mon père. Vous avez toujours tout fait pour tenir Mark à l'écart de ces histoires. C'est lui qui s'est mis en danger tout seul. C'est de sa faute. Tu as bien fait de demander à ton père de le mordre. Sans ça, vous vous en seriez toujours voulu de ne pas avoir tenté de le sauver.

— C'est gentil ce que tu dis. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous soulage l'un et l'autre de notre culpabilité.

La jeune fille soupira et finit par se lever.

— Je vais devoir rentrer. Mais si jamais tu veux en parler …

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, mais merci de te proposer.

Allison fit une grimace et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Peter la rappela avant qu'elle ne sorte.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec Lydia ? Je pensais qu'elle enquêtait avec toi.

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'on a enquêté ensemble, admit la brune. Et je vais devoir lui raconter ce que tu m'as dit, sinon, elle va me faire une crise. Mais j'avais envie qu'on ne soit que tous les deux aujourd'hui. C'était mieux.

Le loup garou hocha lentement la tête.

— Merci.

— Merci à toi de bien avoir voulu me raconter ton passé. Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

— Rentre chez toi, Allison. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton père et moi. C'est la vie.

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste et quitta le manoir Hale, laissant Peter seul dans son fauteuil, la tête encore pleine de ses souvenirs d'adolescent.

# #

Stiles et Derek quittaient le cimetière d'un pas lent. Ils étaient venus se recueillir sur la tombe de la mère de l'adolescent et malgré le froid de décembre, ils y avaient passé un long moment. Les mains dans les poches de leurs vestes, ils retournaient lentement vers la Camaro de l'alpha.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes grillagées du cimetière, le loup garou lança :

— Dis, on sera bientôt le dix-huit et je me disais … Ce serait bien qu'on fasse un truc pour l'occasion.

— Euh … Si tu veux, accepta le garçon. Mais pour quelle occasion ?

Derek leva un sourcil.

— Ca fera cinq mois qu'on est ensemble. Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de notre date d'anniversaire ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. En effet, encore une fois, il avait complètement oublié qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble le dix-huit juillet.

— Tu sais … Toutes les semaines, j'oublie de mettre mon réveil au moins une fois, alors, tu veux bien m'excuser de zapper notre anniversaire ? grimaça l'adolescent.

Le loup garou voulut faire mine d'être fâché, mais le regard désolé du garçon l'empêcha de faire semblant d'être vexé.

— Pour la peine, c'est toi qui paieras notre prochaine sortie !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à râler.

— Je suis un pauvre lycéen fauché !

— Et moi, je suis un pauvre jeune homme au chômage qui a la chance d'avoir touché un héritage assez conséquent de la part de ses parents mais qui sera bientôt sur la paille si son oncle et son petit copain continuent de profiter de lui !

L'adolescent tenta de faire une moue attendrissante.

— Mais toi, tu vas bientôt trouver un travail, t'auras un salaire …

— Et bien, fais comme moi, déclara Derek en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Cherche-toi du travail.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en s'installant sur la place passager.

— T'es pas gentil. Mais puisque tu en parles, comment ça avance, ta recherche de boulot ?

L'alpha haussa les épaules en faisant tourner la clé dans le neiman.

— Il y a beaucoup de propositions et comme je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je veux travailler, ça stagne plutôt. Mais Peter me jure qu'il a trouvé quelque chose et qu'il passe un entretien d'embauche cette semaine. Donc s'il a réussi à trouver un boulot, je devrais y arriver moi aussi.

— Tu sais où il a postulé ?

— Aucune idée ! Il ne veut rien me dire. Tu sais, c'est Peter. Il n'a peut-être encore rien trouvé.

L'adolescent posa sur la cuisse du loup garou.

— Je t'aime. Même si tu es au chômage.

—Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit le jeune homme avec un regard amoureux. Même si tu es bête, des fois.

Stiles poussa un cri outré et se tourna vers la vitre, bras croisés sur son torse, boudant. Derek éclata de rire. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi dans la vie. Tant que l'adolescent était avec lui, l'alpha se sentait prêt à affronter toutes les épreuves.


	40. Chapitre 39

La foule avait bravé le froid du mois de décembre pour se rassembler dans les gradins et venir soutenir les Cyclones de Beacon Hills.

Scott abordait ce match beaucoup plus sereinement que le précédent. Les examens de fin de semestre étaient presque finis et l'adolescent était assez confiant sur les résultats. Il n'aurait pas des notes fantastiques, mais le garçon estimait qu'elles seraient suffisantes pour lui permettre d'obtenir une moyenne satisfaisante.

Quant à la pleine lune, si elle était dans quelques jours, l'appel de l'astre ne se faisait pas encore ressentir. De même, Scott était beaucoup plus reposé que lors du dernier match. Ce qui expliquait qu'il était certain de ne pas se laisser déborder, comme cela avait été le cas lors de la précédente rencontre de crosse.

Toutefois, un détail chiffonnait l'adolescent. Sa mère lui avait appris qu'elle avait invité Peter à venir voir le match avec elle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Mais le garçon avait promis de ne pas s'immiscer dans la vie amoureuse de sa mère. Il essayait donc de relativiser et tentait de penser à autre chose pendant qu'il enfilait ses protections.

Stiles était en train de se plaindre qu'il allait encore passer le match à se cailler les fesses sur le banc et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait encore, puisque que personne ne reconnaissait son potentiel à sa juste valeur, lorsque le coach entra dans les vestiaires. Chaque joueur put aussitôt remarquer qu'il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

— Changement de programme ! cracha Finstock. Kairnt s'est cassé la jambe en tombant dans les escaliers du lycée, hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à cet idiot de se blesser la veille d'un match alors qu'il était sélectionné mais en tout cas, il ne peut pas jouer ce soir. Stilinski, tu le remplaces. Et t'as intérêt d'assurer !

Stiles cligna des yeux et avant qu'il n'ait pu sauter de joie, le coach avait déjà quitté les vestiaires, en mâchonnant furieusement son chewing-gum. L'adolescent, surexcité, se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

— Tu as entendu ? Je joue en première ligne, ce soir !

— Félicitations, vieux !

— Ce serait bien que tu sois un peu plus performant que la dernière fois, se moqua Jackson. C'était pas top-top, ta façon de jouer.

La remarque acide n'eut pas raison de l'enthousiasme du jeune Stilinski, qui sautillait sur place.

— Pour une fois, mon père aura eu raison de se déplacer pour me voir jouer. Je suis en première ligne. Je suis en première ligne !

# #

La nuit était tombée et le terrain était éclairé par les grands projecteurs qui l'entouraient. Lydia avait trouvé des places au milieu des gradins et y avait entraîné Erica et Allison. La rousse avait une nouvelle fois préparé des pancartes pour soutenir leurs amis et elle était en train de les montrer aux filles quand la blonde lui désigna deux personne qui cherchaient des places.

— Regarde, voilà Louane et Hana.

Les deux Barette avaient accepté de venir assister au match mais Lydia avait craint qu'elles se désistent comme lors de la précédente rencontre. Avec un sourire, les trois filles firent de grands gestes pour que leurs amies les voient et viennent les rejoindre.

— Vous n'avez pas trop froid ? demanda Allison pendant que Louane et Hana s'installaient près d'elle.

— Un peu, avoua l'aînée Barette.

Les yeux de sa sœur s'agrandirent quand elle avisa les affiches que Lydia avait posées sur ses genoux.

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que les pancartes, c'était pas de trop ! grommela-t-elle.

— Je ne t'ai jamais interdit d'en faire, répliqua Louane.

— Non, tu m'as juste dit que ça ne servait à rien parce que Matt n'était pas sur le terrain.

Alors que Lydia tendait aussitôt l'oreille, intriguée, la sœur de Hana s'empressa de réfuter ses accusations, les joues rouges :

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! J'ai jamais dit ça.

La cadette tira la langue à son aînée. L'arrivée du shérif qui venait saluer Lydia, Allison et Erica interrompit leur dispute. Il s'installa devant les adolescentes après avoir discuté quelques instants avec elles. Un peu avant que les joueurs n'entrent sur le terrain, Melissa et Peter vinrent à leur tour s'installer dans les gradins, près du shérif.

— Est-ce que Derek va venir ? demanda Lydia.

— Je crois, répondit le loup garou. Il avait dit à Stiles qu'il viendrait. Il doit juste être un peu en retard.

En effet, Derek arriva alors que les deux équipes de crosse avaient quitté les vestiaires et recevaient les dernières recommandations des entraîneurs. L'alpha repéra son oncle et vint s'asseoir près de lui, après avoir salué de loin les autres spectateurs.

— Alors, tu faisais quoi ? s'enquit discrètement Peter alors que les joueurs se positionnaient sur le terrain.

— Il y avait un accident sur la route, expliqua son neveu. Rien de grave, personne n'était blessé, mais j'étais bloqué derrière les voitures.

— Au moins, tu es arrivé à l'heure !

— Hé ! Regardez, Stiles est sur le terrain ! s'exclama Lydia en montrant du doigt le numéro 24.

L'attention se porta aussitôt sur l'adolescent qui agita la main dans leur direction. Son casque masquait son visage, mais Derek imaginait très bien le sourire fier qu'il devait avoir. Et l'alpha se dit qu'il était bien content de ne pas avoir été bloqué trop longtemps par l'accident. Car il aurait regretté de manquer le match de son amoureux.

# #

Le quatrième quart temps s'acheva sur le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, signant la victoire des Cyclones. Ils avaient mené durant toute la partie et s'étaient finalement imposé avec quatre points d'avance. Le coach hurla qu'il était fier de ses joueurs tandis que la foule saluait l'équipe victorieuse.

Melissa se précipita sur le terrain pour féliciter son fils, qui avait marqué le point de la victoire. Scott lâcha sa crosse et serra sa mère contre lui.

— Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon cœur ! cria l'infirmière pour être entendue par-dessus les hurlements de joie du public.

— Tout est un travail d'équipe, répondit modestement Scott.

— Et si je te faisais du pain perdu en dessert pour fêter ta victoire, quand on sera rentré à la maison ? proposa Melissa.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à briller.

— Tu as toujours de merveilleuses idées, maman !

L'infirmière sourit et se retourna brièvement vers les gradins.

— Je te laisse te changer et nous rejoindre. C'est … C'est Peter qui est venu me chercher donc c'est lui qui va nous ramener.

— J'espère qu'il y a plus de place à l'arrière dans sa voiture que dans celle de Jackson ! râla le garçon.

Il lança un regard vers le loup garou qui était en train de parler avec son neveu. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et avant d'avoir eu le temps de changer d'avis, il proposa :

— Et si tu l'invitais à manger avec nous ?

— Pardon ? s'étonna Melissa.

— Il nous ramène déjà à la maison, alors autant qu'il reste. De toute façon, tu voulais l'inviter à dîner un soir, alors que ce soit maintenant ou une prochaine fois… Et puis, franchement, qui ne voudrait pas goûter à ton pain perdu ?

L'infirmière lança un regard attendri à son fils.

— Tu sais que je t'aime ?

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je veux bien qu'il vienne à la maison que j'approuve votre relation !

— Parce que tu crois que j'attends ton autorisation ?

Scott marmonna quelque chose avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

— Bon, je file prendre ma douche. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. A tout à l'heure !

Après un dernier signe de main, l'adolescent s'éclipsa avec le reste des joueurs dans les vestiaires.

# #

Danny venait de déposer Isaac au centre d'accueil. Après un dernier bisou, le loup garou avait laissé son petit copain rentrer chez lui, même s'il aurait aimé qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble, pour fêter dignement leur victoire.

En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, l'adolescent fut surpris de voir une silhouette attendre devant sa porte. En s'approchant, il reconnut le garçon au visage triangulaire qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois et qui s'appelait Jim.

— Salut ! lança Isaac. Ca va ?

— Ca va. Et toi ?

— Ca va. Tu voulais quelque chose ? s'enquit le garçon frisé.

— Juste te féliciter pour ton match de ce soir.

Le loup garou leva un sourcil.

— Tu étais au match ?

— Oui. J'aime bien la crosse, avoua Jim. Je ne rate jamais une partie.

— Tu en joues ? demanda Isaac.

— Tu as vu la carrure que j'ai ? Ce serait suicidaire de m'envoyer sur le terrain.

Le loup garou dut s'avouer qu'en effet, son interlocuteur était tellement maigre qu'on aurait pu craindre de le briser au moindre choc.

— Tu veux entrer dans ma chambre quelques instants ? Pour qu'on discute un peu du match ou de crosse.

— Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa.

L'adolescent frisé ouvrit la porte et les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit pour discuter jusqu'à ce que Jim se penche pour attraper le cadre photo posé sur la table de chevet. Un cliché d'Erica et d'Isaac était glissé dans le cadre et le garçon lança :

— C'est ta copine ?

— Non. C'est une amie dont je suis très proche, s'amusa l'adolescent frisé. C'est un peu comme une sœur.

Se rappelant que la blonde avait fait une réflexion sous entendant qu'elle trouvait Jim mignon, le loup garou décida de tâter le terrain.

— Je la trouve vraiment belle. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre qu'elle soit toujours célibataire.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, admit le garçon au visage triangulaire. Mais pas trop mon genre.

— Tu préfères les brunes ? supposa Isaac.

Jim grimaça.

— En quelque sorte. Disons que je préfère les bruns.

L'adolescent frisé battit des cils, surpris.

— Oh. Euh …

— Ça te gêne ? demanda Jim.

— Non. Non, pas du tout, assura le loup garou. Moi aussi, j'aime les garçons. Tiens, regarde, c'est mon copain.

Isaac tendit le bras pour attraper une autre cadre, dans lequel une photo de lui et Danny était présentée.

— Il est mignon, apprécia le garçon au visage triangulaire.

— Et il est aussi adorable et intelligent !

— T'as l'air bien accro, en tout cas, se moqua Jim.

— Ouais. Je l'aime, déclara le loup garou avec un sourire un peu niais.

Son interlocuteur l'observa avec un air amusé avant de se lever.

— Je vais te laisser rêver de ton chéri tranquillement, alors. Tu dois être fatigué de ton match. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra reparler.

Jim prit congé et laissa Isaac seul dans sa chambre. L'adolescent s'empara de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Erica.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de Jim, mais si c'est le cas, oublie-le. Il vient de me dire qu'il était gay ! »

# #

Peter était assis dans la cuisine des McCall. Melissa était en train de s'occuper de faire cuire dans une poêle des tranches de pain préalablement trempées dans un mélange de lait, de sucre et de d'œuf. Ils venaient de finir de manger et l'infirmière préparait le dessert qu'elle avait promis à son fils.

Scott était assis à côté du loup garou et finit par engager la conversation :

— Tu … Tu as trouvé que le match était comment ?

— Je n'ai pas compris toutes les règles. Moi, j'étais plutôt basket, natation et échec quand j'étais jeune. Mais le match était sympa. Et c'était encore mieux que vous ayez gagné. En même temps, vous avez dominé toute la partie, donc il n'y avait pas tellement de surprise.

— Ouais, on a été plutôt bon, admit Scott. On avait un bon jeu d'équipe. Jackson est de moins en moins perso, et c'est agréable de se battre seulement contre l'équipe adversaire et pas en plus contre son propre coéquipier.

— En tout cas, c'était toi le meilleur joueur ce soir ! assura Melissa en posant une assiette contenant plusieurs tranches de pain perdu devant eux.

Peter et l'adolescent se servirent et mordirent tous les deux dans la pâtisserie. La même grimace s'afficha sur leur visage, même s'ils tentèrent de masquer leur dégoût.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'infirmière.

Scott et le loup garou échangèrent un regard avant que le garçon ne déclare prudemment :

— Ca a un drôle de goût, maman …

— Je crois que tu as mis du sel à la place du sucre, ajouta Peter.

Alors que l'adolescent se levait pour aller chercher des verres d'eau tandis que sa mère goûtait à son tour un peu de pain perdu.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est … C'est … Vraiment dégoutant !

— Je ne dirais pas vraiment ça, s'empressa de la rassurer Peter. Sans le sel, c'est plutôt bon.

— Ne fais pas ton fayot ! répliqua Scott en posant les verres sur la table. C'est immangeable !

— Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus … marmonna le loup garou.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

— Je vais dans ma chambre pour appeler Allison. N'en profitez pas pour faire des bêtises. Je vous ai à l'œil !

Melissa fixa son fils avec un air choqué tandis qu'il montait l'escalier.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se permette de me donner des ordres, souffla-t-elle en se retournant vers Peter.

Le loup garou haussa les épaules et prit un air innocent.

— En parlant des bêtises qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire, est-ce que tu penses qu'il incluait les baisers ?

L'infirmière parut surprise avant de sourire et de se rapprocher de l'homme.

— Peu importe qu'il ait décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas s'embrasser. Si j'ai décidé que je le voulais, je le ferais. Je suis sa mère, pas sa fille. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir.

Peter se leva et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la femme. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se joindre, la voix de Scott les arrêta :

— Si vous vous embrassez, faites-le discrètement. Je vous entends, même dans ma chambre !

# #

Derek avait le front posé contre l'épaule de Stiles. L'adolescent lui caressait doucement le dos et l'alpha était parfaitement heureux d'être blotti contre lui, les paupières closes. Normalement, le garçon aurait dû passer la soirée avec son père pour refaire le match. Mais le shérif avait été appelé d'urgence par le poste de police.

Le loup garou avait donc rejoint son amoureux et ils avaient discuté du match du soir, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme avait félicité son copain pour sa sélection et l'avait ensuite écouté raconter ses plus belles actions. Le silence s'était ensuite installé. Stiles finit par le rompre en chuchotant :

— Dis … Tu voudrais pas rester dormir ?

Derek ouvrit un œil, surpris.

— Euh … Et si ton père rentre dans ta chambre ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Et bah il te verra, et puis c'est tout !

L'alpha se redressa, surpris.

— Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

Le garçon lui lança un regard blasé.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? On n'est pas sûr que mon père rentre dans ma chambre ! Et s'il le fait, il te découvrira. Il sait déjà que j'ai un copain. Donc dans le pire des cas, il saura que c'est toi et toute cette histoire sera classée.

— Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon amoureux ?

Stiles se mit à râler.

— Mais soit un peu sérieux ! Si tu ne veux pas rester dormir, dis-le-moi !

— Ce n'est pas ça, chaton. Tu sais que j'ai très envie de rester avec toi mais …

— Et bah si t'as envie, ne te pose pas de questions et reste !

Le loup garou soupira et tendit le cou pour embrasser l'adolescent.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père accepte que je dorme ici alors que je n'ai pas été présenté …

— Mais si ça se trouve, il ne rentrera pas ! Et je te promets que je ne tenterai pas de coucher avec toi, même si tu es tout nu devant moi !

Derek sourit et caressa la joue du garçon.

— Quelle volonté ! Pour t'aider à tenir ta promesse, je te promets de rester en boxer.

— Si tu pouvais garder ton T-shirt aussi, ça serait pas mal. J'ai peur de ne pas résister à la vue de tes abdos, sinon …

L'alpha éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Stiles pour l'attirer contre lui.

— Alors ? C'est oui ? demanda l'adolescent.

— Oui. Je reste dormir avec toi.

# #

Melissa raccompagna Peter sur le pas de sa porte.

— Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

— De rien. Et encore désolée pour le pain perdu salé, grimaça l'infirmière.

— Ce n'est rien. Le reste était parfait.

Melissa sourit et attrapa la main du loup garou.

— Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, chuchota-t-elle.

Avant que Peter ait pu répondre, Scott intervint :

— S'il dort ici, je vous préviens, je m'exile chez Allison ! J'ai pas envie d'entendre vos galipettes toute la nuit.

— Arrête de nous espionner ! protesta sa mère avant de fermer la porte d'entrée.

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil.

— La porte ne va pas l'empêcher de nous entendre, signala-t-il.

— Je me doute, soupira l'infirmière. Mais ça me donne l'impression d'avoir plus d'intimité.

Peter caressa la joue de Melissa avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi. Scott a déjà pris sur lui pour accepter que je vienne chez vous. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

La femme hocha la tête.

— Je comprends. C'est gentil d'être patient avec lui.

— C'est surtout normal. Il était là bien avant moi. Il protège sa mère. Et ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi quand je ne suis pas là.

Le loup garou pencha la tête sur le côté et avec un sourire malicieux, il ajouta :

— Mais bon, malgré tout ça, j'aurais adoré passer la nuit avec toi.

L'infirmière le poussa gentiment en faisant semblant d'être choqué et Peter l'attrapa par les bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Le nez dans ses cheveux, il s'emplit les poumons de son odeur. Il n'était pas encore parti que Melissa lui manquait déjà. Scott avait raison. Il ne serait jamais capable d'attendre encore un an et demi avant d'emménager avec sa mère. Le loup garou avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie.

Chaque jour un peu plus.

# #

— Stiles ? appela Derek.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers son amoureux. Ils étaient en train de regarder un film, main dans la main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le garçon.

— Pourquoi tu voulais tant que je reste dormir ?

— Parce que … J'aime pas quand tu t'en vas.

L'alpha fixa Stiles d'un air dubitatif.

— Arrête. Je sais que tu mens.

— Je ne mens pas. Enfin, pas complètement ! J'aime vraiment pas quand tu t'en vas !

— Et donc qu'elle est la partie que tu me caches ? insista le loup garou.

L'adolescent hésita avant d'avouer :

— Je ne voulais pas rester tout seul parce que j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace.

— Quoi ? Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? s'insurgea Derek.

— Oui, bah excuse-moi, mais t'es chiant quand tu entends parler du corbeau ! se justifia le garçon.

L'alpha inspira profondément pour se calmer.

— Attends, tu peux être plus clair ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu reçois des menaces.

— J'ai pas dit ça, se reprit Stiles. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai reçu une lettre, tu es devenu plus froid, plus distant, comme si tu étais tout le temps sur tes gardes quand tu étais avec moi, pour être prêt à me protéger.

— Et c'est ça que tu me reproches ? De me tenir prêt à te protéger ?

— Mais non ! se lamenta l'adolescent. Je veux juste dire que je veux que tu restes affectueux comme tu l'es en ce moment. Tu es mon petit copain. Je ne veux pas que tu agisses comme si tu étais mon garde du corps. Parce que ce n'est pas ton rôle.

Derek fit une moue attendrie.

— Au contraire. C'est mon rôle de petit copain de te protéger. Parce que si jamais il devait t'arriver le moindre problème à cause de ma négligence, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

L'alpha caressa la joue de son amoureux.

— Montre-moi la lettre, réclama-t-il doucement.

— Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas devenir distant une fois que tu l'auras lue ?

— Promis.

Stiles se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se tourner vers sa table de chevet et d'en extraire la lettre de menace qu'il avait cachée. Derek put ainsi découvrir ce que le corbeau avait envoyé comme message à son copain.

« J moins cinq »

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils et tourna le regard vers l'adolescent.

— Qu'est-ce que … Je ne comprends pas …

Un sourire crispé s'afficha sur le visage du garçon qui expliqua :

— La pleine lune est dans cinq jours, Derek.

# #

— Est-ce que tu as parlé à ton père ? demanda Lydia à Allison.

La rousse était déjà assise dans la cantine, avec sa meilleure amie, Erica et Scott. Ils avaient commencé à manger tant que leurs plats étaient chauds, mais le reste du groupe ne devrait pas tarder à les rejoindre.

— Non, pas encore, avoua la chasseuse. On est un peu en froid depuis l'autre soir, quand on s'est disputé. Du coup, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui annoncer que je savais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mark Davis.

— Pourtant, ce serait bien d'entendre sa version des faits. Après tout, Peter a peut-être menti.

— De un, je t'ai dit qu'on était en froid, donc je ne vais pas ramener le sujet sur le tapis tout de suite. De deux, je suis persuadée que Peter était sincère. Et de trois, même si je disais à mon père que je savais toute la vérité sur son passé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voudrait en parler.

Lydia leva un sourcil.

— Si tu le dis …

Jackson vint se mettre à côté de sa copine, l'embrassant au passage sur la joue, ce qui permit à Allison de changer de sujet de conversation. Isaac et Danny s'installèrent à côté de la chasseuse tandis que Stiles prenait une des chaises en bout de table.

Les adolescents commencèrent à échanger sur leur matinée lorsque Matt arriva. Il fut le premier à remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

— Où est Louane ? demanda-t-il.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et chacun chercha où pouvait être l'adolescente.

— Elle était avec nous en cours, annonça Isaac.

— Elle nous suivait quand on est sortis de classe, affirma Danny. Je pensais qu'elle était derrière nous.

— Vous ne l'avez pas vu partir ? s'enquit le photographe sur un ton accusateur.

— Elle est hyper discrète ! se défendit l'adolescent frisé. On parlait, avec Danny, on n'a pas fait gaffe. Je pensais qu'elle allait rester avec nous !

Avant que Matt ait pu répliquer, Scott annonça :

— Au lieu de vous engueuler, écoutez-moi ! Je sais où elle est et à mon avis, on a intérêt à se dépêcher d'aller la retrouver. Parce qu'elle a l'air plongée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.


	41. Chapitre 40

Louane avait suivi Isaac et Danny en sortant de classe. Elle marchait derrière eux et écoutait distraitement ce que les deux garçons racontaient. Ils parlaient d'un adolescent qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui devait faire partie de l'équipe de crosse, au vu des commentaires qu'ils faisaient sur lui.

En passant dans le couloir où il y avait son casier, l'adolescente se rappela soudain qu'elle y avait laissé son livre d'histoire. Le prendre maintenant lui éviterait de faire un détour après le déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de prendre son manuel, pendant qu'Isaac et Danny continuaient leur route. La jeune fille trouva rapidement son livre et le mit dans son sac avant de refermer son casier avec son cadenas.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les deux garçons, une main l'agrippa dans le cou et l'adolescente se figea sur place, autant à cause de la douleur que de la surprise.

— Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprise, l'autre jour, Barette … susurra Clara à son oreille. Et si on allait éclaircir tout ça dans un endroit un peu plus calme ?

La blonde resserra sa prise sur la nuque de la brune et, encadrée par ses deux acolytes féminines qui la suivaient partout où elle allait, elle dirigea Louane vers un couloir moins fréquenté. Les quatre filles pénétrèrent dans une salle de classe vide et Clara poussa l'adolescente d'un geste brusque, qui s'étala par terre, déséquilibrée, son front manquant de peu de cogner contre une table.

— Je vais me permettre d'insister, parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, commença la blonde en prononçant chaque mot très distinctement. Si tu continues à traîner avec la bande de Lydia, il va falloir que je sévisse. Et cette fois, je pourrais bien m'en prendre à un membre de leur petit groupe, pour m'assurer que le message passe clairement. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur ?

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal ! protesta faiblement Louane en se redressant.

— Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal … se moqua Clara. A part te mettre entre mon contrat et moi. Ce qui est déjà beaucoup, je trouve.

— Je … Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai un contrat moi aussi !

La blonde rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

— Et bien, tu n'as qu'à l'abandonner et partir d'ici. Le problème serait réglé.

— Je ne peux pas ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui décide ça.

Clara eut un sourire amusé.

— Oui, je sais que c'est ton papa adoré qui gère ce genre de détails. Alors, débrouille-toi pour le faire te retirer ce contrat. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, non ?

La jeune fille plissa les yeux en voyant le visage décomposé de la brune avant de pouffer.

— C'est amusant que je sache autant de choses sur toi alors que tu ne connais rien de moi, hein ? Donc, que penses-tu de mon idée ? Demande à ton père de rompre le contrat. A moins … A moins que tu ne veuilles pas le rompre, parce qu'en avoir un nouveau signifierait qu'il faudrait que tu partes loin de Beacon Hills. Et il faudrait que tu tires un trait sur ton petit Matt …

Louane baissa les yeux et Clara s'approcha d'elle.

— Il est mignon, hein ? Ce serait tellement dommage de devoir le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je saurais prendre soin de lui quand tu seras partie.

La brune releva vivement la tête, les yeux brillants.

— Laisse-le tranquille ! Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça …

— Il est au courant, ça le suffit à être concerné.

Louane déglutit et serra les poings. Clara sourit.

— Ne t'énerve pas. Tu sais comme moi que la solution est simple. Pars. Et Matt n'aura plus de soucis à faire.

— Je croyais qu'il était impliqué, de toute façon, répliqua la brune. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais m'en aller qu'il sera sain et sauf. Tu pourrais lui faire du mal même si j'accepte de m'en aller loin d'ici.

— Ce n'est pas pour lui que nous sommes là. Tu le sais très bien. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on lui fasse du mal s'il ne s'interpose pas entre nous et nos projets …

Louane se mordit la lèvre. La blonde secoua la tête.

— Oh. Je n'aime pas ce regard. C'est celui qui veut dire que tu ne vas pas abandonner. Mauvais choix, si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. En fait, toi, tu ne peux même sauver personne. Souviens-toi de Nicolas …

Clara se mit à tourner autour de la brune.

— C'était ton premier contrat. Ton premier véritable ami. A priori, rien de bien compliqué. On ne pouvait pas te donner une mission avec trop d'enjeux, à treize ans. Mais il fallait quand même commencer ta formation.

— Tais-toi … supplia Louane.

— Tu n'avais même pas besoin de le protéger. Tu devais juste faire un rapport, une fois par semaine. Tenir tes supérieurs au courant de son comportement. C'était une famille sans histoire. Aucune difficulté … Et on s'en est mêlé.

— Tais-toi …

— Je n'étais pas encore là, à cette époque. Mais on m'a bien évidemment mise au courant de tout ça. C'est une histoire tellement amusante. J'ai eu droit à tous les détails de sa mise à mort. Tu veux les entendre ?

— Tais-toi !

Clara se jeta sur Louane et la plaqua contre un mur, lui cognant violemment la tête, faisant tomber une chaise et un bureau dans le feu de l'action. La main appuyée contre sa gorge, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau, elle siffla :

— Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Barette. Tu pourrais le regretter.

— Et toi, tu pourrais le regretter si tu ne la lâches pas.

La blonde se tourna vers Scott et Isaac qui venaient de rentrer. Allison, Stiles et Lydia se tenaient juste derrière eux. Clara fit signe à ses deux amies de se mettre devant eux, pour la défendre. En entendant la seconde porte de la classe s'ouvrir, la jeune fille se retourna pour découvrir Jackson, Erica, Danny et Matt, qui venaient à leur tour d'entrer dans la pièce.

— L'arrivée de la cavalerie … ironisa la jeune Lorenzo. Ou je devrais peut-être plutôt dire : l'arrivée de la meute ?

Les adolescents se lancèrent des coups d'œil furtifs en entendant la déclaration de la blonde. Mais au lieu de perdre du temps à tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça, Erica lança :

— Tu as besoin qu'on te le répète ou tu vas la lâcher ? A moins que tu aies besoin qu'on t'aide un peu. Je serai ravie de te donner un coup de main !

Clara sourit méchamment.

— Je voudrais bien te voir essayer …

— Tu crois que parce que vous êtes trois filles, on va se gêner pour vous corriger le portrait ? répliqua Jackson.

La blonde jaugea un instant ses chances de remporter le combat, si elle le laissait avoir lieu. Ses amies et elles n'avaient pas peur de devoir en venir aux mains. Mais il y avait neuf adolescents en face d'eux. Elle finit par desserrer ses doigts très lentement. Louane recula en trébuchant jusqu'à Matt, qui la prit dans ses bras. La meute fixa les trois filles d'un air hostile.

— La prochaine fois que vous vous voudrez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, choisissez quelqu'un qui n'est pas notre ami, déclara Isaac.

La blonde le toisa quelques instants avant de faire un geste de la tête pour que ses deux complices comprennent qu'elles devaient faire profil bas. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte en contournant Scott et Isaac et avant de sortir, Clara se retourna une dernière fois.

— Juste un conseil. Vous devriez être encore plus vigilant. Je crois que le serpent est déjà dans le nid.

Dans un dernier sourire hautain et narquois, la blonde quitta définitivement la pièce.

— Ouf ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est arrivé à temps … souffla Allison.

— Ca va ? demanda Matt à Louane, toujours blottie contre lui.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et Jackson se racla la gorge pour demander d'un air innocent :

— Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, cette fille ?

— Je … Je ne sais pas … bégaya Louane. Elle m'a attrapée par le cou quand j'étais devant mon casier et elle m'a forcée à venir ici …

— Mais elle t'a dit quoi ? insista Lydia. Je veux dire … Elle n'avait pas l'air très amicale !

— Elle … Je … Elle m'a parlé de … De Nicolas.

La brune fondit en larmes et Matt tenta de la réconforter. Il jeta un regard noir à la rousse, qui semblait vouloir poser d'autres questions, pour lui intimer de se taire. Pendant ce temps-là, Jackson se rapprocha de Scott et Isaac et leur demanda à voix basse :

— Vous aussi, vous avez entendu cette histoire de contrat dont parlait Lorenzo, pendant qu'on s'approchait de la salle ?

Les deux loups garous acquiescèrent en silence.

— Vous savez de quoi elle voulait parler ?

— Aucune idée … avoua Scott.

— Vous croyez qu'il faut en parler à Derek ? chuchota Isaac.

Le jeune McCall haussa les épaules avant d'observer Louane, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Matt, une larme roulant sur sa joue. L'alpha leur avait demandé de surveiller l'adolescente parce qu'il s'en méfiait. Le mieux était sûrement de le mettre au courant de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Mais qu'avaient-ils réellement découvert ? Quelle était cette histoire de contrat et d'apprentissage ? Et cette allusion aux loups garous qu'avait lancée Clara … Qu'est-ce que la blonde savait exactement sur eux ? Et Louane dans tout ça ?

Plus ils en apprenaient sur la jeune fille, plus le mystère s'épaississait. Arriveraient-ils un jour à découvrir les secrets que cachaient l'adolescente ?

**# #**

— Et après nous avoir lancé une phrase sur un serpent déjà présent dans un nid, elle est partie. Après, Jackson a fait semblant de ne pas avoir déjà entendu toute la conversation pour demander à Louane ce que Clara lui voulait. Elle s'est mise à pleurer en disant qu'elle voulait lui parler de Nicolas et on n'a pas réussi à en savoir plus.

Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis que Derek et lui avançaient dans le cimetière. Il venait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée la veille, ses amis l'ayant chargé de tout révéler à l'alpha.

— Alors, t'en penses quoi ? finit par demander l'adolescent.

— Rien de spécial, admit le loup garou.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est super louche cette histoire ! Entre le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge et maintenant, cette histoire de contrat, moi, je trouve qu'il y a plein de trucs à dire !

— Je suis aussi intrigué que toi. Mais comme je ne vois pas le lien entre tous les éléments qu'on a, je me contente d'écouter ce que tu me dis et de le ranger dans un coin de ma tête pour me concentrer sur des trucs plus importants.

Stiles en resta bouche bée.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le secret de Louane ?

— Ma recherche de travail, par exemple.

Avant que l'adolescent ait pu protester, son amoureux poursuivit :

— Et si au lieu de me parler de ton amie, tu te taisais pour qu'on puisse se recueillir sur la tombe de ta mère ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux et croisa les bras devant lui. Derek eut un petit sourire avant d'adresser une prière silencieuse à la mère de son amoureux. Stiles finit par chuchoter :

— Dis, on ira voir tes parents, un jour ?

L'alpha haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être … Mais pas tout de suite.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt à aller sur leur tombe.

L'adolescent jeta un regard en biais au loup garou.

— Tu sais … T'as le droit d'aller les voir, d'être triste et de pleurer. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ou te trouver nul. C'est normal d'avoir de la peine.

Derek commença à lever la main pour caresser la joue de son amoureux quand une voix derrière lui le stoppa dans son élan.

— Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mortifiés, les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face au shérif.

# #

Danny et Isaac étaient installés dans un bar. Ils profitaient du weekend pour passer du temps ensemble, juste tous les deux. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et Derek comptait reprendre leur entraînement dès que les examens seraient finis. Les amoureux ne pourraient donc plus se voir aussi souvent, puisqu'Isaac serait contraint de passer son samedi après-midi au manoir Hale.

L'adolescent frisé sirotait un chocolat liégeois et son copain buvait un café. Le loup garou avisa soudain Jim, qui venait de rentrer dans le bar. Il fit un signe de main au garçon pour qu'il le voit.

— Salut ! Ça va ? lança joyeusement Isaac.

— Ca va et toi ? Tu dois être Danny, supposa Jim en tendant la main au gardien de l'équipe de crosse.

— C'est ça. Et toi, tu es … ?

L'adolescent frisé fit les présentations.

— C'est Jim. Il est avec moi au centre d'accueil pour jeunes. On a parlé de crosse ensemble, une ou deux fois.

— Et il m'a souvent parlé de toi, ajouta le garçon au visage triangulaire. Il est genre hyper accro à toi.

Danny sourit au loup garou qui s'était mis à rougir.

— Moi aussi, je suis accro à lui, avoua-t-il en prenant la main d'Isaac.

Ils se sourirent et Jim rigola doucement :

— Ok, avant que ça ne se finisse en séance de bisous et de câlins, je vais rejoindre mes amis et vous laisser dans votre bulle d'amour. A plus !

Le garçon s'éloigna vers le fond du bar et le loup garou chuchota :

— Et si on rentrait chez toi pour faire la séance de bisous et de câlins dont a parlé Jim ?

— Bonne idée, approuva Danny. Je pourrais te prouver à quel point je suis accro à toi, de cette façon !

# #

Le shérif observa d'un air étonné son fils en compagnie de Derek Hale, face à la tombe de sa femme. Il s'était rendu à la poste pour envoyer des papiers à un autre commissariat et sur le chemin du retour, il avait décidé de prendre quelques instants pour passer le bonjour à son épouse décédée. L'homme était loin de s'attendre à voir son fils dans le cimetière. Encore moins avec Derek.

Stiles se mit à bégayer une explication :

— En fait, Derek était venu voir ses parents et comme moi, je venais voir maman, on s'est croisé et … Enfin …

— Je peux m'en aller, si vous voulez rester tous les deux, proposa l'alpha, gêné.

— Non. Ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez là, déclara le shérif. Ma femme doit être contente d'avoir de la visite.

Le loup garou et l'adolescent échangèrent un coup d'œil embarrassé tandis que le père du garçon croisait les bras et fermait les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne parla. Derek et Stiles n'osaient rien dire, de peur de se trahir.

Le shérif finit par rouvrir les yeux.

— Bon, je retourne travailler. Bonne fin de journée, vous deux.

— A ce soir, p'pa, répondit l'adolescent tandis que l'alpha adressait un signe de tête à son père.

Le shérif s'éloigna dans l'allée du cimetière pour regagner sa voiture de fonction. Stiles poussa un long soupir.

— A quelques secondes près, il découvrait tout.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et si tu lui en parlais ? Ca éviterait les situations gênantes de ce type !

— Tu aurais voulu que je te présente il y a quelques minutes ? railla l'adolescent. « Tiens, Papa, vu que t'es là, je te présente Derek, c'est lui mon copain mystère. T'inquiètes, Maman était déjà au courant ! »

— Et ne t'énerves pas ! J'y suis pour rien, moi, si ton père a débarqué ici alors qu'on était ensemble !

— T'es quand même censé être un loup garou avec l'ouïe aiguisée qui entend les gens arriver à dix kilomètres à la ronde !

— Dix kilomètres ? T'exagères pas, là ? s'offusqua Derek. Et tu m'excuseras d'avoir été trop concentré sur ce que tu disais pour penser à écouter autour de moi si quelqu'un s'approchait ! De toute façon, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Y a pas si longtemps, tu t'en fichais que ton père nous découvre dans ta chambre, et aujourd'hui, tu ne veux pas qu'il nous voit ensemble au cimetière.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Stiles baisse les yeux.

— Ouais … Pardon, j'ai été trop loin …

— Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas encore dire à ton père qu'on sort ensemble. Mais si tu as peur qu'on soit vu ensemble, alors on n'a qu'à plus sortir tous les deux.

L'adolescent se frotta le nez, embarrassé.

— On sort quand même encore ensemble, le dix-huit, pour nos cinq mois ?

La petite voix désolée qu'il avait utilisé fit sourire Derek. Ils commencèrent à remonter l'allée permettant de sortir du cimetière pour rejoindre la Camaro de l'alpha.

— Bien sûr ! C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Moi, je m'en fiche. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ?

— En fait, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait aller dans un super hôtel, avec jacuzzi et tout. On irait manger dans un restau hyper chic, on regarderait un film sur grand écran et avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à te faire craquer et on ferait l'amour toute la nuit. Mais …

— Mais tu t'es rappelé que la dernière fois qu'on a été dans un hôtel, ça c'est mal fini ? supposa le loup garou.

— Euh … Non. Je me suis juste rappelé que c'était moi qui devrais payer notre sortie et que du coup, tout ce que je pouvais te payer, c'était un bowling.

Derek éclata de rire tandis que Stiles grimaçait.

— C'est pas drôle ! protesta l'adolescent. Ne te moques pas !

— Non, je ne me moque pas … Le bowling, ce sera parfait. Tant que tu es avec moi, je m'en fiche d'où on va.

Le garçon sentit une onde de bien-être parcourir son corps. Le sourire de l'alpha lui suffisait à être heureux.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il présente son copain à son père.

# #

— On a combien de temps avant que ton père revienne ? demanda Scott en posant son sac de cours sur le bureau d'Allison.

— Il a au moins une heure de trajet aller-retour. Plus le temps de s'entretenir avec Jack, je dirais qu'il en a pour deux heures.

— Donc, on révise quoi ? L'histoire, ce serait bien, non ?

La chasseuse fit un clin d'œil à son copain et laissa glisser son doigt sur son torse.

— J'avais pensé que pour une fois, on pourrait avoir le réconfort avant de faire l'effort.

L'adolescent battit des cils.

— Tu veux dire … Faire l'amour avant de réviser ?

Allison éclata de rire.

— Oui, c'était ce que je voulais dire ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, on passer l'après-midi à réviser.

— Non ! Non, non, non ! s'empressa d'expliquer le loup garou. C'est juste que … La pleine lune est demain et … Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le loup. Je le contrôle parfaitement en situation normale, mais quand tu vas te déshabiller, je vais être hyper excité et j'aurais dû mal à le maîtriser. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

La chasseuse hocha la tête.

— D'accord. On ne va rien faire. C'est dommage, j'avais acheté un nouvel ensemble que j'avais hâte de te montrer.

Scott soupira.

— Ouais … C'est dommage …

Il commença à sortir ses affaires avant de lancer un regard en biais à sa copine.

— Je peux quand même avoir un aperçu ?

Allison sourit et retira d'un geste rapide son haut, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, rehaussé par un ruban rouge.

— Ça te va, comme aperçu ?

L'adolescent resta un moment bouche bée avant de déclarer :

— Au diable la pleine lune et les révisions !

Le loup garou se jeta sur la chasseuse, qui tomba à la renverse sur son lit, et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

# #

Adrian Harris était en train d'entrer numériquement les notes de ses élèves, depuis l'ordinateur du principal. L'enseignant restait déçu des résultats. A part quelques copies plutôt satisfaisantes, il y avait beaucoup de catastrophes. Comme toujours, de toute façon.

Il venait de finir de corriger les examens de fin de semestre et n'avait pas voulu attendre le lundi pour venir s'occuper d'enregistrer les notes. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre sa pause ou de rester après les cours pour les rentrer. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette corvée. Après avoir demandé au concierge de lui ouvrir, il s'était installé dans le bureau du principal et avait sorti les copies de son sac.

En tapant la note de Scott McCall, l'enseignant ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et prit la copie pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans sa correction. Après une rapide relecture, il fut forcé d'admettre que l'adolescent avait bien obtenu un C+.

Ce n'était absolument pas glorieux. Mais c'était loin du catastrophique F que récoltait immanquablement McCall à chaque examen. Harris alla consulter le fichier de son élève, qu'il conservait précieusement dans son ordinateur. Force fut de constater qu'en effet, l'adolescent était abonné aux mauvaises notes depuis le collège. Ah non. Il avait eu un B-, une fois. Mais Harris le soupçonnait d'avoir soit copié sur Stilinski, soit d'avoir répondu au hasard au questionnaire et d'avoir eu de la chance, pour une fois.

L'enseignant soupira et entra finalement le C+ en face du nom de Scott. Il poursuivit son activité et rangea soigneusement ses copies une fois les notes toutes entrées dans son tableur. Harris allait quitter son ordinateur quand il rouvrit le dossier McCall. Il cliqua sur la fiche de renseignement du tuteur légal et observa la photo de Melissa, collée dans le coin droit supérieur.

Il avait toujours trouvé la mère de Scott très jolie et plutôt maligne. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu engendrer l'abruti qu'était son fils. Toutefois, l'adolescent allait peut-être lui être utile, en fin de compte. Si ses notes s'étaient améliorées dans toutes les matières, il aurait un prétexte pour demander un rendez-vous parent-professeur à Melissa : l'inciter à encourager son fils à continuer d'étudier. Il pourrait ensuite glisser que cette conversation pourrait se terminer autour d'un verre et avec un peu de chance, la mère de son élève accepterait.

Plus il y pensait, et plus le plan le tentait. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir s'il se déroulerait aussi bien que dans son esprit.


	42. Chapitre 41

Isaac tapotait sur son écran de téléphone. Il était en train d'envoyer des textos à Danny, pour le rassurer sur la situation au manoir. C'était le soir de la pleine lune et les loups garous étaient tous rassemblés dans la cave du manoir Hale.

Erica avait posé la tête sur l'épaule du loup garou frisé, ses écouteurs de MP3 dans les oreilles. Scott était assis dans le vieux canapé, les genoux remontés contre lui, le bras sur l'accoudoir, la joue dans la main. Les yeux clos, il somnolait, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

A côté de lui, Jackson faisait la tête. Il avait tenté de négocier avec Derek pour rester avec Lydia car cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui, mais l'alpha avait totalement refusé. Peter était installé dans son fauteuil, un livre ouvert devant lui. Quant à Derek, comme à son habitude, il était assis sur la table, de façon à pouvoir surveiller chacun de ses bêtas.

Après les cours, l'alpha avait réclamé à chaque membre de la meute de venir au manoir. Il leur avait rappelé l'avertissement de Louane, qui leur avait conjuré de ne pas sortir le soir de la pleine lune, et avait expressément ordonné aux humains de rester chez eux.

Le loup garou n'avait pas parlé de la lettre de menace que Stiles avait reçue. Il préférait éviter d'inquiéter la meute avec les paroles énigmatiques du corbeau. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas créer un mouvement de panique inutile. Après tout, la lettre était assez évasive. En parler sèmerait la panique, ce que Derek voulait absolument éviter.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se tenir prêt à intervenir pour résoudre le moindre problème qui se présenterait. Surtout si l'un de ses bêtas perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Scott semblait plus reposé et plus calme que la dernière fois mais Jackson avait l'air plutôt remonté et l'alpha ne voulait pas prendre que de nouveaux débordements se produisent.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées et il décrocha. Une voix paniquée lui parvint aussitôt.

— Derek ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de rentrer par effraction chez moi !

# #

Matt était en train de retoucher des photos sur son ordinateur, guettant de temps en temps son téléphone. L'adolescent discutait avec Allison par sms. La jeune fille lui demandait son avis sur l'histoire de Mark Davis et voulait savoir s'il pensait qu'elle devait en parler à son père.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle se sentirait probablement mieux une fois qu'ils auraient abordé le sujet, un mouvement dans sa vitre attira son regard. Il fixa son carreau et observa la forme sombre qui se profilait dans son dos.

D'un geste vif, Matt bondit de l'autre côté de son lit, pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son agresseur. La silhouette sur le pas de la porte tendit le bras vers le mur et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière éblouit le photographe, qui cligna des yeux, le temps que sa vision s'habitue. Il finit par reconnaître sa mère, qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

— Ça va ?

— Ouais, euh … Tu m'as juste fait peur …

La femme hocha la tête avant de désigner le lit de son fils.

— Je peux te parler un instant ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant de se réinstaller sur son matelas et de poser son ordinateur sur le sol.

— Ca va, toi ? s'enquit-il.

Sa mère ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps pour venir lui parler. Elle était même rarement chez elle, sortant régulièrement avec ses amies. Matt ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Son père passait ses soirées enfermées dans le bureau à faire les comptes pour son entreprise. Il n'était pas très loquace et sa femme devait en avoir marre de parler à un mur.

Cela n'empêchait pas l'adolescent de se sentir un peu délaissé. Et ça l'inquiétait de voir que sa mère venait dans sa chambre pour discuter avec lui. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsque la femme lui annonça :

— Ton père et moi, on va divorcer.

# #

— Bordel, Derek, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama Jackson.

— Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué ! répliqua l'alpha. Quelqu'un m'a appelé pour que je vienne l'aider. Je vais donc lui porter secours.

— Mais qui est-ce ? insista Scott.

Le loup garou ne répondit pas. Il refusait de donner l'identité de la personne qui l'avait appelé, afin que ses bêtas restent cachés dans la cave et ne sortent pas. La menace du corbeau et l'avertissement de Louane devenait subitement réels et le jeune homme ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

— Peter, tu te charges de la direction des opérations pendant mon absence. Personne ne sort. Si quelqu'un tente de quitter la cave, tu as le droit de l'attacher. Restez calme. Je reviens vite.

Derek monta l'escalier qui lui permettait de regagner le rez-de-chaussée. A peine avait-il refermé la porte de la cave derrière lui que ses bêtas se jetaient sur leur téléphone. Peter ne les empêcha de prendre des nouvelles des personnes qui leur étaient chères. Lui-même s'empara de son téléphone et après avoir cherché un numéro dans son répertoire, il appuya sur sa touche d'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Après quelques instants, son interlocuteur décrocha :

— Allo ?

— Melissa ? Tu vas bien ?

L'infirmière eut un petit rire nerveux.

— Ouais, si on met de côté le fait qu'un patient vient juste de rendre son dîner sur moi, et que bien entendu, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange, je vais bien. Je vais devoir emprunter une blouse à la buanderie et comme par hasard, ils n'auront pas ma taille, donc je vais passer le reste de mon service en étant mal à l'aise.

Le loup garou retint un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, Melissa n'était pas dupe. Elle avait compris que si Peter l'appelait, ce n'était pas uniquement pour papoter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la femme. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Scott ?

— Non, il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est Derek qui a reçu un coup de fil de quelqu'un qui était apparemment en danger et il est parti sans nous dire qui c'était. Je me faisais du souci pour toi … Est-ce que tu veux parler à Scott ?

Melissa acquiesça et le loup garou tendit son téléphone vers l'adolescent.

— C'est ta mère.

— Attends une seconde, Allison, déclara le garçon avant de s'emparer du téléphone. Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, mon chéri, et toi ?

— Ouais, ça va super, même si j'aimerais bien savoir qui a appelé Derek.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il sait ce qu'il fait. S'il ne vous a rien dit, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

Scott discuta encore un peu avec sa mère avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de redonner son téléphone à Peter. Le loup garou ne laissa pas le temps à Melissa de raccrocher.

— Tu finis à quelle heure ?

— Je suis de garde toute la nuit donc mon service se termine à cinq heures et demie.

— D'accord. Tu m'attendras ? Je viendrai te chercher.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'infirmière.

Peter chercha une excuse plausible avant de se résoudre à dire la vérité :

— Parce que j'ai peur et que j'aurais besoin de te voir ce soir, quand la pleine lune sera finie.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

— D'accord, je t'attendrais, finit par chuchoter l'infirmière. Par contre, il va falloir que je te laisse. L'adorable patient qui a rendu son repas sur ma blouse est en train de nous piquer une crise et il faut qu'on aille le calmer avant qu'il ne réveille tout l'hôpital.

— Pas de problème, bon courage avec ton patient. Et fais attention à toi.

— C'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire attention à toi, se moqua gentiment Melissa avant de raccrocher.

Peter rangea son mobile et quand il se retourna, il capta le regard noir de Scott.

— Tu vas aller chercher ma mère à l'hôpital ? Pour faire quoi ?

— Pour être sûr qu'elle va bien …

— Tu vas la ramener au manoir ?

— Peut-être ? J'en sais rien. Tu veux dormir ici pour t'assurer que tout se passe bien ?

Un air choqué s'afficha sur les traits de l'adolescent.

— Quoi ? Non ! Je veux pas risquer de vous entendre faire des … Beuah ! Je préfère encore rentrer chez moi !

Avant que Peter ait pu se défendre en promettant qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à la mère du garçon, Jackson l'interrompit en déclarant :

— Lydia ne répond pas à son téléphone …

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le blond.

— Peut-être qu'elle dort ? supposa Erica.

— Non. Non, Lydia laisse toujours son téléphone en mode sonnerie. Et elle a le sommeil léger. Si je fais grincer le lit en me retournant, ça la réveille. Et elle en profite pour m'engueuler.

Jackson lança un regard inquiet à son amie loup garou.

— Je crois … Je crois que c'est elle que Derek est allé aider.

# #

Lydia venait de s'appliquer un nouveau vernis sur ses ongles. Assise sur le rebord de sa baignoire, la jeune fille examinait le résultat lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenant du salon. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller voir la bêtise qu'avait faite Prada, sa chienne, lorsqu'elle décela un bruit de pas.

Lydia sut aussitôt qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il n'y avait personne chez elle, sa mère étant sortie pour dîner avec des amies. L'adolescente se leva lentement pour aller fermer discrètement le loquet de la salle de bains avant de reculer jusqu'à son téléphone portable.

Elle s'en saisit et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Jackson. La jeune fille se rappela soudain qu'en cas de besoin, Derek avait insisté pour qu'on le contacte lui, et lui seul. D'un doigt tremblant, elle remonta dans sa liste de contacts et appuya sur le nom de l'alpha quand elle le trouva.

Lydia porta le combiné à son oreille et attendit que le loup garou décroche, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

— Derek ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de rentrer par effraction chez moi !

# #

Derek était tapi derrière un massif de bégonia, dans la petite cour d'un des voisins de Lydia. Il avait mis plus de temps que prévu pour arriver jusqu'à chez la rousse. La forêt était remplie de ce qu'il avait supposé être des chasseurs. Ils étaient discrets et surgissaient soudainement des écharpes de brume qui s'enveloppaient autour des arbres, manquant surprendre le jeune homme à chaque fois. Heureusement pour lui, l'odeur de la poudre les précédait toujours, ce qui permettait au loup garou de se cacher avant d'être repéré.

Derek observa les environs une dernière fois. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun de ces étranges chasseurs dans les parages avant de s'élancer vers la maison de Lydia. Ses yeux scrutèrent les trottoirs, ses oreilles cherchèrent à détecter un pouls ou une respiration et il leva le nez pour humer l'air ambiant. La rue devant lui était vide. Mais il y avait quelqu'un dans son dos.

L'alpha laissa son pouvoir de loup couler dans ses veines pour pouvoir se transformer, de façon à être capable de résister à n'importe quelle attaque. Le jeune homme attendit que son ennemi se rapproche un peu plus et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, le loup garou se retourna d'un mouvement souple et bondit.

Derek fit tomber à la renverse son adversaire et sortit ses crocs tandis que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans le pull de son ennemi. Il détailla la personne qu'il avait renversée. Des cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, des yeux verts derrière des lunettes, un pull noir, un jean foncé, des baskets à la semelle élimée. L'alpha mit un instant à replacer ce visage qui lui paraissait familier.

— Louane ? finit-il par souffler.

— Poussez-vous, vous m'écrasez, monsieur Hale ! supplia la jeune fille d'une voix coupée.

Le loup garou resta interdit un instant avant de se redresser pour la laisser se relever. Comment l'adolescente pouvait-elle le connaître ? Et surtout, comment faisait-elle pour le reconnaître sous sa forme de loup garou ?

Après s'être épousseté les coudes et les genoux, Louane annonça à voix basse

— Il faut que vous retourniez au manoir.

— Comment est-ce que tu me connais ? demanda le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

— On s'en fiche ! Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous. Vous êtes en danger, dehors.

— Je dois aller Lydia ! protesta Derek avant de réaliser qu'il aurait dû se taire, car il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à la jeune fille.

— On s'occupe de Lydia. Enfin, pas moi, mais quelqu'un s'en occupe. Rentrez chez vous. Les autres sont restés au manoir ?

L'alpha ne répondit rien. Cette adolescente en savait beaucoup trop sur lui alors qu'il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Il voulut se retourner pour se diriger mais Louane l'attrapa par la manche de son blouson pour l'obliger à rester. Alors que le loup garou lui lançait un regard noir pour lui signifier qu'elle devait immédiatement lui lâcher le bras, la jeune fille lui répéta d'un ton ferme :

— Il ne faut pas que vous entriez dans cette maison, monsieur Hale. C'est trop dangereux pour vous.

# #

Lydia était tétanisée dans sa salle de bains. L'adolescente avait reculé derrière un meuble pour se cacher, les genoux repliés contre elle, et avait éteint son téléphone portable, afin que, au cas où elle recevrait un message ou un appel, ni la sonnerie, ni le vibreur ne puisse permettre de la localiser. La rousse s'était demandé si c'était une très bonne idée, car elle se privait ainsi de son seul moyen de communication, mais elle refusait d'être découverte parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé à neutraliser son mobile.

De toute façon, la jeune fille avait déjà appuyé sur la touche permettant d'éteindre l'appareil. Il était trop tard pour le mettre simplement en silencieux. Quand il se rallumait, le téléphone émettait toujours un petit bruit qui la trahirait assurément.

Elle tendait à présent l'oreille pour tenter de localiser le cambrioleur – si c'était bien un cambrioleur et pas quelque chose d'autre, de plus terrifiant – d'après le bruit de ses pas. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, mais se focaliser sur une seule tâche l'aidait à ne pas paniquer totalement.

Lydia avait entendu le cambrioleur – et elle se forçait vraiment à se dire que c'était seulement un voleur et pas une créature surnaturelle qui venait pour la kidnapper – marcher dans le couloir d'un pas lent, comme s'il souhaitait avancer sans se faire repérer. Il s'était arrêté au bout d'un moment qui avait paru une éternité à la rousse avant qu'elle ne distingue le très léger bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant.

Etant donné la distance à laquelle elle estimait qu'il se trouvait, le cambrioleur devait être rentré dans sa chambre. L'adolescente réalisa soudain que, pour qu'il aille précisément dans cette pièce, c'était que l'homme devait chercher quelque chose. Et que ce quelque chose pouvait très bien être en réalité quelqu'un. Et que ce quelqu'un pouvait être elle.

Le silence qui suivit cette découverte lui sembla assourdissant. C'est à ce moment que la peur commença à se distiller de manière incontrôlable dans son organisme. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune fille se sentit lentement paralysée par la terreur et dût faire un effort immense pour ne pas se mettre à crier.

Avec angoisse, le bruit des pas du cambrioleur – qui ne devait vraiment pas être un cambrioleur, mais c'était le mot qui la faisait le moins paniquer – recommença à se faire entendre et inconsciemment, la rousse se mit à respirer très doucement, inspirant et expirant le moins possible, comme si cela lui permettrait d'être moins facilement localisée.

Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre lorsque le cambrioleur s'arrêta de marcher et il tomba au fond de son estomac quand elle entendit la clenche de la porte de la salle de bains s'abaisser. Lydia aurait reconnu ce grincement entre mille. C'était la seule clenche de toute sa maison qui n'était pas huilée et faisait du bruit quand on voulait l'actionner.

Heureusement, le verrou joua parfaitement son rôle et la porte resta close. La jeune fille ne s'autorisa pas pour autant à être soulagée. Elle se doutait que le cambrioleur – ou plutôt le kidnappeur – n'allait pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement.

Un premier coup retentit contre la porte, comme si un corps s'était jeté dessus. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, les poings serrés contre ses genoux. Au deuxième coup, une larme s'échappa de sa paupière pour couler sur sa joue et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Il n'y eut pas de troisième coup.

Ou plutôt, il n'y eut pas de troisième coup contre la porte de la salle de bains.

A la place, Lydia entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps projeté contre un mur. Stupéfaite, elle entendit des bruits de lutte dans son couloir. Le combat dura quelques instants avant que le calme ne revienne.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque trois petits coups furent frappés contre sa porte.

— Vous pourrez sortir dans dix minutes, mademoiselle. Votre mère est en route pour rentrer. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

L'adolescente resta interdite, ayant des difficultés à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Apparemment, quelqu'un était venu pour la sauver.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas Derek.

# #

— Et pourquoi la maison d'une de mes amies serait dangereuse pour moi ? releva Derek d'un ton maussade.

— Parce qu'il y a des gens qui lui veulent du mal … commença Louane.

— Et c'est une raison valable pour que je n'aille pas l'aider, d'après toi ? cracha l'alpha.

Il voulut se dégager d'un mouvement sec mais la jeune fille agrippait toujours la manche de son blouson. Elle le fixa d'un air suppliant.

— Mais ces gens-là vous veulent aussi du mal ! Ils vous veulent du mal à tous !

— Lâche-moi.

— S'il vous plaît, monsieur Hale … Faîtes ce que je vous dis.

— Je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'une gamine.

Louane se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain.

— Baissez-vous !

Alors qu'il venait de dire qu'il ne lui obéirait pas, le loup garou s'accroupit aussitôt derrière le massif de bégonias, comme venait de le faire l'adolescente. Il se mit à observer la maison de Lydia et put voir une silhouette quitter le bâtiment par une des fenêtres, une forme sombre sur l'épaule. En forçant un peu pour sa vision, Derek se rendit compte que c'était le corps d'un garçon, et non pas d'une fille, que la silhouette portait.

Alors que l'alpha voulait suivre des yeux cette étrange personne, Louane le déconcentra en attrapant de nouveau son bras.

— Vous voyez ? Lydia est saine et sauve ! Maintenant, il faut que vous retourniez au manoir. C'est trop dangereux d'être dehors pour vous tous !

— Il me semble qu'il n'y aucun lieu sûr pour nous, étant donné que Lydia est chez elle, mais que quelqu'un vient quand même de pénétrer dans sa maison.

— C'est parce qu'on est en sous-effectif, ce soir, à cause de la battue. On ne peut pas surveiller tout le monde et ils en ont profité. Ils ont créé une diversion pour attirer du monde, afin qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour surveiller le quartier, et ils en ont profité. Mais maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Tout le monde est en sécurité maintenant, je vous le jure.

Le loup garou secoua la tête en fixant l'adolescente.

— Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de raconter.

— Je me doute, soupira la brune. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. C'est juste … Trop dangereux pour vous de rester dehors.

— Si, tu vas m'en dire plus. Et pas plus tard que demain.

Louane leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter :

— D'accord, si vous voulez. Mais s'il vous plaît, rentrez au manoir, maintenant.

La jeune fille sursauta soudain et porta deux doigts à son oreille gauche, les sourcils froncés. Elle finit par hocher la tête et chuchoter :

— Bien reçu. Je retourne à mon poste. Je voulais juste m'assurer que … Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas professionnel de partir comme ça mais je voulais être sûre que …

Elle écarquilla les yeux et soupira :

— Il a raccroché …

— Qui a raccroché ? demanda Derek.

L'adolescente sursauta de nouveau et rougit en réalisant que l'alpha l'écoutait.

— Je … Je … Je …

— Oh, c'est tout de suite plus clair avec ces explications, se moqua le loup garou.

— Je … Je ne peux rien dire, c'est confidentiel, bégaya la brune en devenant encore plus rouge.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Louane renifla avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

— Vous devriez vraiment rentrer chez vous, monsieur Hale … Vous y serez en sécurité, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

# #

Lydia était toujours assise sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains, le dos contre le meuble derrière lequel elle s'était cachée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis les talons hauts de sa mère claquer contre le sol que la jeune fille se décida à se redresser.

— C'est pas vrai, pourquoi la fenêtre est ouverte ? grommela la femme.

Lydia entendit sa mère se diriger vers la cuisine, sûrement pour se servir un verre d'eau. A pas lents, l'adolescente sortit de la salle de bains et retourna dans sa chambre. La porte se referma sans bruit derrière elle et la jeune fille se glissa sous sa couette. Son téléphone rallumé entre ses doigts serrés.

# #

Lorsque Derek rejoignit la cave, Jackson lui sauta immédiatement dessus pour tenter de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. L'alpha l'arrêta sans peine et le fixa d'un air stupéfait.

— Je peux savoir en quel honneur j'ai le droit à un tel accueil ?

— Enfoiré ! C'est Lydia qui t'appelle à l'aide, tu m'obliges à rester enfermer dans cette putain de cave pendant que tu cours prétendument pour aller la secourir et tu ne vas chez elle. La prochaine fois que t'auras envie de faire des galipettes avec Stilinski, laisse-moi au moins aller voir ma copine !

Le loup garou soupira avant de frapper l'adolescent.

— Premièrement, j'attends les dix-huit ans de Stiles avant de me permettre de le toucher. Deuxièmement, je suis bien allé chez Lydia. Et je te signale que j'ai dû me cacher tous les deux cent mètres dans la forêt pour éviter de me faire repérer par les chasseurs qui rôdent aux alentours. Et troisièmement, je n'ai pas pu porter secours à ta copine parce que Louane m'en a empêché.

— Pardon ? souffla Scott.

Derek haussa les épaules.

— Votre copine a passé au moins dix minutes à me répéter qu'il fallait que je rentre au manoir pour être en sécurité et que la situation était sous contrôle. J'ai fini par voir un homme sortir de chez Lydia avec quelqu'un sur l'épaule et j'ai entendu qu'elle était toujours en vie. J'ai fini par rentrer. Pas parce que Louane me l'a demandé mais parce qu'il y avait ces étranges chasseurs partout et que je n'avais pas envie de me faire tuer ce soir.

L'alpha se tourna vers son bêta.

— Satisfait de l'explication ?

Alors que Jackson fixait le sol, les lèvres pincées, Peter lança :

— Donc, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua son neveu.

Il se frotta la mâchoire un instant avant d'ajouter :

— Mais nous aurons des réponses demain.


	43. Chapitre 42

Lorsque Melissa traversa le hall de l'hôpital, elle aperçut Peter qui attendait derrière les portes vitrées automatiques. Elle se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et quand elle arriva en face du loup garou, il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'infirmière en reculant pour pouvoir croiser le regard de l'homme.

— Quelqu'un est rentré par effraction chez Lydia.

— Elle va bien ?

Peter remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Melissa tout en lui répondant :

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Derek était allé s'occuper du problème, mais quelqu'un d'autre a été plus rapide et a débarrassé Lydia de la menace.

— Quelqu'un d'autre ? releva l'infirmière.

— On ne sait pas qui c'est. Mais Derek a croisé Louane, qui semble en savoir pas mal sur les événements de cette nuit, et il lui a demandé de venir au manoir demain. Enfin, techniquement, aujourd'hui, vu qu'il est presque six heures du matin …

Le loup garou désigna sa voiture du pouce.

— On y va ?

— Mais, ma voiture est sur le parking, annonça la femme.

— Elle ne risque rien, ici. Je préfère te ramener chez toi, pour être sûr que tu arrives saine et sauve. Enfin, je ne vais pas t'y forcer si tu préfères rentrer seule.

— Ce n'est pas le fait de partir avec toi qui m'ennuie, déclara l'infirmière. Mais si ma voiture reste sur le parking, comment je vais faire pour venir travailler demain ?

— Je t'emmènerais, si tu veux. A quelle heure commences-tu ?

— A dix-huit heures, si on ne m'appelle pas pour une urgence.

Comme Peter remarqua qu'elle hésitait encore, il lui prit la main.

— Scott attend dans la voiture. Je lui ai proposé de le ramener, vu que j'allais te chercher.

Un air surpris s'afficha sur le visage de Melissa.

— Et vous avez réussi à faire le voyage sans vous étriper ?

— Il faut croire.

Les deux adultes regagnèrent la Ferrari et une fois l'infirmière assise sur le siège passager, son fils l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Ca a été le boulot, m'man ?

Pendant que Melissa racontait sa soirée à son fils, Peter démarra son véhicule et prit la direction de la maison des McCall. Il se gara devant la maison et Scott sortit après avoir marmonné un merci. L'infirmière resta encore quelques instants avec le loup garou.

— Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, murmura-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite.

— Mais il faut que tu te reposes pour être en forme demain …

— Je n'ai plus cinq ans. Je sais gérer mon sommeil.

Le loup garou resta quelques instants à regarder Melissa avant de proposer :

— Viens dormir chez moi.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? devina l'infirmière.

— Un peu.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop ? Il y a Scott pour me défendre, au besoin …

— Bon, d'accord, j'avoue tout, soupira Peter. C'est juste que j'ai envie de rester avec toi.

La femme eut un petit sourire avant de fouiller dans son sac à main, à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

— Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda le loup garou en la voyant tapoter sur son écran.

— Je dis à Scott que je reste dormir avec toi, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de nous voir repartir ensemble.

— Je pense qu'il a déjà tout entendu …

— Et si on oubliait un peu tous ses trucs de loup garou pour une fois et qu'on se comportait comme des gens normaux ? lança Melissa.

Peter haussa les épaules et l'infirmière appuya sur la touche d'envoi.

— On peut y aller !

— Tu ne veux pas aller prendre des affaires de rechange, avant ?

La femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce point-là et soupira.

— Tu veux bien m'attendre cinq minutes ? Ou non, plutôt un quart d'heure ?

— Sinon, je te prête des affaires pour dormir et je te ramène chez toi en début d'après-midi pour que tu te changes ?

— Ca me semble être une bonne idée.

Le loup garou se pencha pour embrasser Melissa avant de redémarrer. Derrière la fenêtre de l'entrée, Scott observait la Ferrari s'éloigner. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit et envoya un texto à Allison.

« C'est horrible, ma mère va dormir chez Peter ce soir ! »

Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant que son téléphone ne vibre quand il reçut la réponse.

« En quoi est-ce que c'est horrible ? »

« Ils vont coucher ensemble et après, ma mère va tomber enceinte ! »

Allison soupira avant de remettre son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et de se tourner sur le côté pour se rendormir. Elle adorait Scott et l'aimait vraiment très fort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin parfois !

# #

Derek se glissa dans le lit de Stiles sans faire de bruit. Pourtant, l'adolescent se réveilla quand même en sentant son amoureux l'embrasser sur le front.

— Tout s'est bien passé cette nuit ? marmonna le garçon avant de se tourner pour se blottir contre l'alpha.

— Oui, mentit le loup garou. Rendors-toi, on parlera demain.

— Je t'aime, Derek …

Le jeune homme embrassa Stiles sur la joue avant de poser son menton contre le haut de son crâne. Il ne voulait pas embêter l'adolescent avec ce qui était arrivé à Lydia, ni avec l'intervention de Louane. Ils en parleraient le lendemain, quand le garçon serait entièrement réveillé.

L'alpha étira ses jambes avant de chuchoter :

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, chaton !

# #

Matt se gara devant chez Louane et envoya un message à l'adolescente pour lui indiquer qu'il était là. Il tapota sur son volant en attendant que la jeune fille ne sorte de chez elle et vienne s'installer sur le siège passager.

— Salut, lança Louane en refermant la portière.

— Tu t'es fait quoi à la joue ? répondit le photographe en désignant son visage.

L'adolescente grimaça et tenta de cacher sa blessure avec ses cheveux.

— C'est … C'est rien …

— Tu t'es battu avec tes oreillers peut-être ? Il paraît qu'ils sont assez belliqueux les nuits de pleine lune, ironisa le garçon en démarrant.

La jeune fille soupira avant d'avouer :

— C'est à cause de la battue d'hier. Je … Je me suis cachée dans un buisson pour éviter les … Les autres et je me suis griffée contre des épines. C'est rien, ça va guérir vite.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, Matt conduisant les lèvres serrées, Louane tripotant les manches de son sweat.

— Tu es fâché après moi ? finit-elle par demander au bout d'un long moment.

— Hein ? Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, insista la jeune fille. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est ?

— C'est rien d'important, assura le photographe.

— Ce sont tes oreillers qui se sont battus avec toi toute la nuit ?

Un rire bref s'échappa de la bouche de Matt.

— Non. C'est … Mes parents divorcent.

— Oh. Je suis désolée … murmura Louane.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien.

De nouveau, les adolescents ne surent quoi dire et ils continuèrent leur route sans plus parler.

# #

Peter ouvrit les yeux en entendant son réveil. Il tendit un bras pour éteindre l'appareil avant de se blottir de nouveau contre Melissa, glissant un bras le long de sa taille pour que sa main vienne se reloger contre le ventre de la femme.

— Il est l'heure que je me lève ? soupira l'infirmière.

— Reste encore un peu … réclama le loup garou en la serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

Melissa rigola doucement.

— Si je reste allongée, je vais me rendormir et je vais arriver en retard au boulot.

— Juste cinq minutes … supplia Peter.

La femme soupira avant de se tourner pour faire face au lycanthrope.

— Je me bats déjà tous les matins avec mon fils pour l'envoyer en cours, je ne vais pas en plus devoir lutter avec toi pour te sortir du lit.

— Tout dépend comment tu comptes me lever ? répliqua le loup garou d'un air taquin.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait pour l'embrasser, l'infirmière le repoussa gentiment mais fermement avant de rejeter les draps. Peter posa sa joue dans sa main pour observer Melissa. Il lui avait prêté un T-shirt et un short pour dormir et même si les vêtements étaient trop larges pour elle et qu'elle était décoiffée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui demanda la femme.

Elle venait de prendre ses affaires de la veille, soigneusement pliées sur le bureau, et regardait le lycanthrope avec un sourcil levé.

— C'est toi que je regarde. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais splendide ?

L'infirmière secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

— Non, mais j'en prends note. J'y réfléchirai sous la douche.

Le loup garou se résigna à sortir à son tour du lit pour montrer à Melissa où se trouvait la salle de bains. Il la précéda dans le couloir et lui ouvrit la porte de la pièce d'eau.

— Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je descends dans la cuisine.

— De quoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin ? releva l'infirmière.

— Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos, par exemple ?

La femme sourit et ferma la porte au nez de Peter, qui haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

# #

— Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ? s'offusqua Stiles.

L'adolescent avait été déçu de se réveiller le matin-même sans Derek. L'alpha était déjà parti lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, lui laissant un texto pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée et lui donnant rendez-vous au manoir en fin de matinée.

Le garçon était descendu au rez-de-chaussée et après avoir attrapé un paquet de cookies, il s'était jeté dans le canapé et avait regardé la télé pendant deux heures. Il s'était enfin décidé à se bouger en voyant qu'il était presque midi et s'était traîné jusqu'à la douche. Après s'être habillé, coiffé et brossé les dents, Stiles avait rejoint sa Jeep et pris la route pour le manoir Hale.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il avait sautillé jusqu'à la porte et avait appelé Derek pour savoir où il était.

— Dans la cuisine, lui avait répondu l'alpha.

L'adolescent s'était précipité pour se jeter au cou de son amoureux, manquant le faire tomber de son tabouret.

— Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? s'était amusé le loup garou.

— Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu t'en vas pendant que je dors, avait boudé le garçon en s'installant sur les genoux du jeune homme.

— Tu aurais préféré que j'aille prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ton père ?

Stiles avait fait une grimace avant d'embrasser Derek. L'alpha l'avait câliné quelques instants avant de lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la pleine lune. L'adolescent était donc énervé que le loup garou lui ait menti en venant le rejoindre au petit matin.

— Tu m'excuses, mais je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et si je t'avais dit la vérité quand je suis arrivé, tu m'en aurais parlé pendant des heures et j'avais besoin de me reposer, se justifia le jeune homme.

Le garçon fixa son amoureux avant de bougonner :

— Mouais … Tu t'en sors bien, pour une fois.

Peter surgit dans la cuisine au même moment et salua rapidement Stiles avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

— Tu n'es pas rentré tout seul hier soir ? demanda Derek à son oncle.

— Non, en effet. Ça te pose un problème ? Il faut que je te demande la permission avant de ramener quelqu'un ?

Avant que l'alpha ne réponde, l'adolescent intervint dans la conversation :

— Quelqu'un ? Tu as ramené la mère de Scott ?

Peter lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé.

— A ton avis ?

— Scott est au courant ? Il est d'accord ?

— A ton avis ? répéta le loup garou.

— Non, mais moi, je dis ça, c'est pour éviter qu'il ne pète encore un câble, hein ?

— Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Stiles !

Le garçon échangea un regard avec Derek pendant que Peter remplissait deux verres de jus d'orange.

— Bon, on mange quoi ce midi ? J'ai la dalle, moi !

— Ton estomac attendra bien encore un peu. J'ai rendez-vous avec Louane. Et elle arrive.

# #

Matt se gara devant le manoir Hale et se détacha. Louane observa la bâtisse et finit par dire :

— J'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer là-dedans …

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna le photographe.

— Parce qu'il y a des gens qui sont morts à l'intérieur.

Le garçon jeta un regard à l'adolescente avant de déclarer :

— Je crois que tu n'as pas tellement le choix. Si tu n'y va pas de ton plein gré, Derek va t'y faire entrer à coups de pied dans le derrière. A toi de voir.

Louane leva les yeux au ciel et s'extirpa de la voiture. Elle fixa le manoir d'un air inquiet, comme si la bâtisse allait lui tomber sur la tête dès qu'elle en aurait franchi le seuil. Matt lui tendit la main et la jeune fille l'attrapa et la serra, comme pour se donner du courage.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au manoir et y entrèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper. Derek les attendait déjà dans le salon. Louane se plaça discrètement derrière le photographe, comme si elle voulait disparaître dans son ombre.

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir invité Matt, déclara froidement l'alpha.

— Stiles n'était pas invité non plus et il est là, répondit timidement la jeune fille. J'ai vu sa Jeep, dehors.

Le loup garou fixa l'adolescente avant de lancer :

— Très bien. Raconte-moi tout. Depuis le début.

Comme Louane semblait hésitante, Stiles, appuyé contre le mur du couloir, lança :

— Bon bah si elle sait que je suis là, je peux venir dans le salon, du coup ?

Son amoureux leva les yeux au ciel et le garçon prit son silence pour une réponse affirmative. Il pénétra dans la pièce et jeta un regard curieux à la jeune fille.

— Je … Je ne peux pas tout raconter, commença l'adolescente en jouant avec un fil qui dépassait de l'une de ses manches.

— Je ne te laisse pas tellement la possibilité de choisir les informations que tu souhaites me révéler. J'ai besoin de tout connaître afin d'établir si tu es une menace pour moi.

— Non, je ne suis pas une menace ! s'exclama Louane. Je ne veux de mal à personne, ni à vous, ni à votre meute.

L'adolescente se mordit la langue en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite.

— J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce dont tu es au courant, expliqua l'alpha d'un ton plat. Parce que tu m'as l'air de connaîtra pas mal de choses que tu devrais ignorer

La jeune fille soupira avant de céder :

— Bon, d'accord. Je vais essayer de raconter ce que je peux, sans trop en dire …

Elle déglutit avant de commencer son explication :

— Comme vous le savez, il n'y pas que les humains et les animaux sur terre. Il y a aussi des loups garous. Mais pas seulement. Il y a d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Il faut donc les réguler. Pour ça, une sorte de police a été créée. Ça s'appelle les Protecteurs, et j'en fais partie. Notre rôle est non seulement de veiller à ce que les créatures surnaturelles ne fassent pas de mal aux humains, mais également que les humains ne leur fassent pas de mal. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Il y a les Nettoyeurs. Et eux, ils pensent qu'il faut absolument éliminer toute menace pour les hommes.

Derek, Stiles et Matt se jetèrent un regard. Le discours de Louane leur rappelait étrangement celui qu'avait tenu Keyra l'été dernier.

— Les Nettoyeurs n'ont aucune pitié et ne se soucient pas de savoir si les créatures qu'ils chassent sont innocentes ou pas. Leur but est de libérer la Terre de toutes les espèces hybrides. Ce sont eux qui ont organisé la battue d'hier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Beacon Hills attire les créatures surnaturelles. Il y a déjà votre meute, mais il y a aussi pas mal d'autres personnes qui s'y trouvent et vivent comme des gens normaux.

Louane prit un instant pour rassembler ses idées avant de continuer :

— Il ne faut pas confondre les Nettoyeurs avec les Chasseurs. Ces derniers se sont spécialisés dans la traque d'une seule espèce en générale, afin de mieux s'imprégner de ses caractéristiques et de son mode de vie, pour être plus efficace dans la chasse. De plus, les familles les plus prestigieuses et les plus réputées suivent un code d'honneur. Par exemple, le clan Argent auquel appartient Allison s'occupe depuis longtemps exclusivement des loups garous.

L'adolescente écarta les bras.

— Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit.

— Non, je ne crois pas, siffla Derek. Ton rôle à toi dans tout ça, c'est quoi ?

La jeune fille croisa les bras devant elle, mal à l'aise.

— Je … Je fais partie des Protecteurs. Je suis ici pour veiller sur quelqu'un qui habite à Beacon Hills. Dans notre jargon, on appelle ça un contrat. Bon, j'avoue que moi, je n'ai pas un travail très important. En fait, je suis encore en formation, donc ils ne peuvent pas me confier un trop gros contrat. Je me contente de faire un rapport sur les faits et gestes de la personne que je surveille et de signaler tout comportement suspect de sa part ou de la part de son entourage.

— Et Clara Lorenzo ? demanda Stiles.

— C'est une Nettoyeuse. Je crois …

— Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ? s'enquit Derek après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son amoureux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il intervienne dans la discussion comme ça.

Louane se gratta la tête avant de soupirer :

— J'en suis presque sûre, vu comment elle agit avec moi. Mais bon, on ne sait pas vraiment qui sont les Nettoyeurs. On a souvent des doutes mais avant de les prendre sur le fait, on n'est jamais tout à fait sûr de notre coup. Je sais qu'elle a un contrat sur quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas sur qui. En tout cas, pour elle, avoir un contrat signifie devoir tuer.

— Merci, on avait à peu près compris, grommela l'alpha dans sa barde.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Peter en profita pour passer la tête dans le salon.

— Euh … Derek ? Je dois y aller. Je ramène Melissa chez elle avant de l'emmener au travail.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et reprit la conversation :

— Et comment tu sais pour moi ?

— La famille Hale est assez connue. Déjà, c'est une famille assez ancienne. Et puis, avec l'incendie … Enfin, mon père a travaillé sur cette affaire, parce que les Protecteurs pensaient que c'étaient les Nettoyeurs qui avaient mis le feu à … Au manoir. Enfin, voilà. Et puis, de toute façon, quand on m'a donné mon contrat, on m'a fait un topo sur toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la ville et j'ai un dossier complet qui résume tout. Je savais donc qui vous étiez et qui étiez les membres de votre meute, les humains comme les loups garous.

— Tu veux dire que tu nous connaissais déjà d'avant ? s'étonna Matt.

Louane lui lança un regard désolé.

— Bin … On peut dire ça comme ça, mais est-ce qu'on connaît vraiment quelqu'un sans l'avoir rencontré ?

— Et ce dossier, tu pourrais me le donner ? réclama Derek avant que la discussion n'échappe à son contrôle.

— Non, refusa l'adolescente. C'est strictement confidentiel, comme le nom de mon contrat. Et de toute façon, ça ne vous concerne pas.

L'alpha se frotta pensivement la mâchoire.

— Explique-moi l'affiche qui a été placardée dans le lycée, l'autre jour.

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude discret, pour lui faire comprendre que le sujet était sensible.

Une mimique triste apparut sur le visage de Louane, mais elle consentit à donner des explications :

— En fait, je pense que c'est Clara qui a fait le coup, pour m'effrayer et me faire abandonner mon contrat. Et c'était censé vous donner des indices pour que vous compreniez ce que je suis. En fait, j'étais censé être le Petit Chaperon Rouge et … Nicolas représentait le méchant loup. Parce qu'il était un loup garou.

Les garçons échangèrent de nouveau un coup d'œil. Finalement, ils avaient vu plutôt juste.

— C'était mon premier contrat. C'était censé être facile. Une famille sans problème. Un jeune exemplaire. Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était le surveiller au collège. J'avais treize ans. Je n'avais même pas besoin de le suivre pendant les nuits de pleine lune. J'étais trop jeune. Ça a duré trois ans. Et puis, les Nettoyeurs ont mis leur nez là-dedans et ils ont …

L'adolescente hésita, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Matt lui prit la main pour lui donner le courage de continuer.

— Ils l'ont tué et je me suis retrouvé sans contrat, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite. On a fini par déménager aux Etats-Unis parce que mon père avait un nouveau contrat et ils ont voulu m'en redonner un nouveau. Mais c'était à nouveau un loup garou et il me rappelait trop Nicolas alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me le retire, parce que je n'avais pas la force de faire ce travail. J'ai suivi des tas de thérapie pour essayer de relativiser les événements. On m'a dit que je n'y étais pour rien, que je n'aurais rien pu faire et qu'il fallait que j'aille de l'avant. Ils ont dû juger que j'allais mieux puisqu'ils m'ont redonné un troisième contrat.

— Tu aimes ça ? finit par demander Derek après un moment de silence.

— De quoi ?

— Travailler pour les Protecteurs.

Louane haussa les épaules.

— Non, pas vraiment. On voit et fait des trucs pas forcément très drôles.

— Alors pourquoi tu y es encore ? s'étonna Stiles.

— Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? répondit la jeune fille. Une fois qu'on est rentré dans le système, on n'en ressort pas aussi facilement que ça.

Un long silence suivit la dernière phrase. L'alpha analysait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il soupira au bout d'un long moment.

— Je veux bien admettre que tu n'es pas une menace. Cependant, il va falloir que tu coopères plus avec nous. Surtout avec moi. Si tu apprends quelque chose, par exemple sur une battue ou une quelconque action menée par les Nettoyeurs, il faudra que tu me le dises à moi, et pas un autre membre de ma meute. Ca évitera de faire paniquer inutilement tout le monde.

Louane hocha la tête.

— J'ai une dernière question avant que tu ne puisses partir, annonça le loup garou. Lors de la battue, tu m'as dit de rester au manoir, parce que j'y serai en sécurité. Cependant, si toi tu sais que je suis un loup garou, je suppose que les Nettoyeurs le savent aussi. Alors pourquoi ils ne viennent pas tout simplement ici pour nous régler notre compte ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

— Déjà, les Nettoyeurs ne sont pas spécialement là pour vous. Bien sûr, s'ils vous avaient attrapés pendant la battue d'hier, ils n'auraient pas hésité à vous éliminer. Mais en général, ils se contentent de suivre leur contrat. Ou de tomber par hasard sur une créature.

L'adolescente hésita avant de poursuivre :

— Et puis, ils ont peur des fantômes aussi.

— Les fantômes ? répéta Derek.

— Oui. En fait, personne ne sait vraiment comment ou pourquoi les fantômes restent. Mais en général, c'est parce qu'ils restent attachés à quelque chose ou quelqu'un sur Terre. Amour, vengeance, peur pour les êtres chers restés en vie, action non achevée … Et les Nettoyeurs ont peur du manoir, parce qu'il y a eu des morts violentes durant l'incendie. Du coup, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'au moins une âme soit restée attachée ici. Les Nettoyeurs ont peur de s'attirer son courroux au cas où ils s'approcheraient trop près d'ici. Ils n'oseront jamais s'en prendre à vous, tant que vous resterez à l'intérieur ou même dans les environs. C'est très difficile d'éliminer un fantôme. Il est déjà mort et en plus, il n'a plus vraiment de forme physique. Ça dépasse un peu les compétences des Nettoyeurs.

En entendant cette histoire de fantôme, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un air inquiet les murs tout autour de lui. L'adolescent eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être observé. L'alpha, quant à lui, ne sembla pas plus ému que ça par les révélations de Louane et se contenta de la congédier d'un signe de tête.

— Merci d'avoir bien voulu répondre à mes questions. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Si jamais j'ai de nouveau besoin de toi, je te recontacterai.

La jeune fille fit un petit signe discret à Stiles avant de suivre Matt dehors. Le loup garou se laissa tomber dans le canapé une fois les deux adolescents sortis. Son amoureux vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et demanda d'une voix blanche :

— Tu y crois, toi, à cette histoire de fantômes ?


	44. Chapitre 43

Quand Peter était revenu au manoir, après avoir déposé Melissa à l'hôpital, Derek lui avait aussitôt répété tout ce que Louane lui avait révélé. Stiles avait essayé d'attirer l'attention des loups garous sur la potentielle présence de fantôme dans la maison, mais les deux hommes n'avaient pas prêtés grande attention à ses interventions, se concentrant plutôt sur la présence des Nettoyeurs à Beacon Hills.

L'alpha avait ensuite demandé à la meute de se réunir pour qu'il puisse les mettre au courant de la situation. Il avait expliqué à ses bêtas que la menace du moment venait de Clara Lorenzo et qu'il fallait à tout prix la neutraliser. Les adolescents avaient donc établi un plan afin d'attraper la blonde. Cependant, ils avaient eu la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il serait beaucoup difficile à mettre à exécution que prévu.

Les Nettoyeurs avaient renforcé la sécurité autour de Clara. Le matin, elle arrivait au lycée en voiture et un homme en costume noir, aux cheveux coupés courts, aux épaules carrés et à la carrure impressionnante l'accompagnait jusqu'aux portes de l'établissement. C'étaient ensuite les deux amies de la jeune fille qui prenaient le relais et ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle.

Un garçon se joignait également de temps à temps à elles et le soir, son garde du corps revenait la chercher. La meute dût se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pourraient pas kidnapper Clara Lorenzo sans faire preuve de violence ni sans faire appel à leurs capacités de loups garous.

Pour couronner le tout, une annonce fut passée pour désigner le projet soutenu financièrement par le lycée. Le principal apprit fièrement aux élèves qu'au retour des vacances, une équipe de pom-pom girls serait officiellement formée. Le club d'échec et celui de cinéma avaient protesté, arguant qu'il n'y avait aucune vocation culturelle dans ce projet mais rien n'y avait fait.

La décision avait été prise après avoir fait voter les lycéens et ils avaient opté en masse pour la création de l'équipe de pom-pom girls. Le principal acceptait d'entendre et de comprendre les arguments des associations perdantes mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur ce choix, sous peine de remettre en cause le système de vote.

La meute avait été totalement dépitée, peut-être encore plus que les membres clubs perdants. La victoire du projet de Clara signifiait que non seulement, elle deviendrait encore plus intouchable, étant donné qu'elle serait sous les feux des projecteurs, mais en plus, qu'elle serait encore plus présente dans la vie des adolescents puisqu'elle assisterait aux entraînements et au match de crosse.

La blonde ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour lancer des sourires narquois au groupe lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux. Louane baissait les yeux à chaque fois que Clara s'approchait du groupe, mais la Nettoyeuse ne faisait plus mine de vouloir s'en prendre à elle, allant même jusqu'à l'ignorer superbement quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que les vacances de Noël approchaient et que les examens se finissaient. La meute allait bénéficier d'une pause de deux semaines et même si les bêtas devinaient que Derek allait renforcer leur entraînement, ils étaient contents de pouvoir quitter un peu le lycée.

# #

Scott se dirigeait vers son casier pour le vider. Sa mère venait de l'appeler pour lui annoncer que le professeur Harris lui avait donné un rendez-vous en janvier pour parler de l'avenir de l'adolescent.

— Parler de mon avenir ? avait répété le garçon d'un air perdu.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais apparemment, il veut qu'on parle des notes que tu as eues tes examens.

Scott avait soupiré, déprimé à l'avance. Si Harris voulait rencontrer sa mère, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait encore une fois raté tous ses devoirs.

— J'ai fait des efforts, maman, je te jure …

— Je sais, mon chéri. Mais ne te fais pas, je te défendrai. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour l'instant, ce rendez-vous aura lieu dans un mois. Tu as d'autres trucs à penser pour le moment …

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme acheter un cadeau de Noël à ta super maman ? avait proposé Melissa.

L'adolescent avait rigolé et avait discuté encore quelques minutes avec sa mère avant de raccrocher. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Peter. Surpris, le garçon fit un bond en arrière.

— Peter ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Oh … Je passais par hasard par ici.

Scott fixa le loup garou d'un air dubitatif.

— Tu passais par hasard dans le lycée ?

Le lycanthrope soupira avant d'admettre :

— Bon, d'accord. C'était un mensonge. De toute façon, tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard, alors autant que je te dise tout maintenant.

Peter croisa les bras devant lui.

— Tu as sans doute remarqué que ta prof de littérature avait un peu changé ses derniers temps ? commença-t-il.

En voyant le regard perplexe de l'adolescent, le loup garou consenti à être plus explicite.

— Elle est enceinte, fit-il en mimant un ventre rond avec ses mains.

— Oh ! Oui, j'avais vu, répondit Scott avant de froncer les sourcils. Je … Attends ! Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui l'a mise enceinte ?

Le lycanthrope écarquilla les yeux. Le fils de Melissa pouvait être parfois très inspiré comme il pouvait se révéler vraiment stupide d'autres fois.

— Bien sûr que non ! Elle est presque à huit mois de grossesse ! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit être tombée enceinte en avril. Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que je faisais, en avril dernier ? Je venais de ressusciter et je luttais contre le kanima.

Scott plissa les yeux d'un air peu convaincu. Peter décida de changer de sujet, désespéré.

— En tout cas, elle attend un bébé et part en congé maternité. Ce qui veut donc dire qu'il va falloir la remplacer.

Le loup garou attendit que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit du garçon.

— Tu … Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui va la remplacer ? bégaya enfin Scott.

— C'est exact.

— Mais … Tu as un diplôme ?

Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules.

— Non, mais étant donné que je suis vacataire, mon niveau d'études et mon expérience suffisent pour assurer le poste.

— Ton expérience ? releva l'adolescent.

Peter sourit.

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été un loup garou psychopathe qui cherche à se venger. J'ai fait des études que j'ai arrêtées pour aller voyager, avant de les reprendre avec un petit boulot d'enseignant à côté. J'ai toujours aimé la littérature. J'étais plutôt doué à l'école.

Scott hocha la tête et désigna le couloir.

— Si tu le dis … Par contre, il va falloir que j'y aille. Je dois aller vider mon casier et après, il faut que j'aille au boulot.

L'adolescent contourna le lycanthrope et commença à avancer avant de se rappeler quelque chose. Il se retourna et rappela le loup garou.

— Dis, j'ai entendu cette conversation entre toi et ma mère, quand vous étiez au téléphone, l'autre jour. Elle t'a invité pour Noël, non ?

Peter fit une grimace.

— Oui, mais j'ai décliné l'invitation.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je trouve que tu fais déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour m'accepter et que je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour m'imposer dans un repas familial.

Scott ricana.

— Un repas familial ? Il n'y aura que ma mère et moi. On est fâché avec sa famille et on ne parle plus à celle de mon père. Je pense que ça fera plaisir à ma mère de t'avoir avec elle pour Noël, alors tu devrais accepter de venir.

— Et Derek ? Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul … protesta le loup garou.

— Il n'a qu'à venir avec nous. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de vous tenir la chandelle, alors ce serait bien qu'il soit là.

Peter observa l'adolescent.

— Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?

— Si. Mais ma mère t'aime beaucoup, alors je veux bien faire un effort pour elle. Et t'as intérêt de lui acheter un super cadeau ! Non, tu devras même lui en acheter au moins deux. Elle le mérite bien !

Le garçon tourna les talons, mettant fin à la conversation, et se dirigea vers son casier pour y prélever ses affaires qu'il glissa dans son sac à dos. Le loup garou l'observa un instant avant de secouer la tête et de partir vers le parking pour rejoindre sa Ferrari.

# #

Lydia gara sa voiture devant chez elle et après avoir attrapé son sac à main, la jeune fille sortit de son véhicule. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa porte d'entrée et fut accueillie par sa mère.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lança la femme.

— Ca peut aller. La meilleure partie étant que je suis enfin en vacances.

— C'est vrai, c'est bientôt Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comme cadeau ?

— Un sac Louis Vuitton. Le mien commence à être usé. Et mon flacon de parfum Nina Ricci est presque vide.

— Déjà ? s'étonna la mère de l'adolescente. Mais je viens de t'en racheter !

— Et puis, j'ai vu une petite paire de chaussures Louboutin qui était juste irrésistible, sur internet, poursuivit Lydia, sans se soucier de l'intervention de sa mère. Voilà, tu sais ce que je veux !

La rousse sourit et partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans prêter attention à sa mère qui marmonnait que sa fille pourrait au moins lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son Noël après lui avoir débité une telle liste.

La jeune fille posa son sac à main sur son bureau et consulta le courrier que sa mère avait déposé sur son ordinateur. Elle trouva son relevé bancaire dans la première enveloppe, de la publicité provenant de son opérateur téléphonique dans la seconde, et enfin une feuille blanche pliée en quatre dans la dernière.

L'adolescente déplia le papier et y découvrit des caractères d'imprimeries collés les uns à côté des autres pour former une phrase.

« La prochaine fois, il n'y aura personne pour te sauver »

Lydia resta un instant interdite avant de lâcher la feuille, comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable qui dépassait de son sac à main et recula pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre la lettre et elle. En se laissant tomber sur le lit, la jeune fille appela Derek.

# #

Stiles n'était pas heureux simplement parce que ce vendredi signifiait le début des vacances de Noël. Bien sûr, il était plus que ravi de laisser derrière lui ses professeurs et ses devoirs pendant quinze jours. Mais pour lui, cette journée marquait aussi, et surtout, le cinquième mois passé en couple avec Derek. Et ils sortaient ensemble en amoureux pour fêter l'événement.

Lorsqu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, son père lui jeta un regard curieux.

— Tu vas où ?

— Faire un bowling avec Scott et les autres. Tu sais, pour fêter les vacances. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Habillé comme ça ? releva le shérif.

Une mimique surprise s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui baissa les yeux pour s'examiner. Il avait mis un jean slim foncé et une chemise grise, avec des converses noires et blanches.

— Bah quoi ? C'est moche ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non, mais pour un bowling, tu ne serais pas mieux dans une tenue plus confortable ?

— Bin, elle est très confortable ma tenue ! protesta Stiles.

Son père fit un signe de tête dubitatif et l'adolescent haussa les épaules. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et le garçon lut le texto de Derek qui lui disait qu'il était devant chez lui. Le petit cœur à la fin de son message lui arracha un sourire amoureux qu'il s'efforça de masquer avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer.

— Bon, j'y vais ! C'est Scott qui m'emmène. Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard.

— Amusez-vous bien ! lança le shérif pendant que son fils prenait son manteau et sortait.

Stiles trottina jusqu'à la Camaro et ouvrit la portière pour s'asseoir à côté du conducteur.

— Je t'aime mon-amoureux-depuis-cinq-mois ! s'exclama-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le loup garou le laissa jouer avec sa langue quelques instants, profitant de leur baiser, avant de le repousser gentiment, avec un air malicieux.

— On y va ou on continue de se bécoter devant chez toi, pendant que ton père nous regarde par la fenêtre ?

L'adolescent se rejeta aussitôt en arrière et s'aplatit sur le siège pour disparaître de la vue d'un observateur extérieur.

— Je plaisantais, s'esclaffa Derek. Ton père est devant la télé, pas derrière sa fenêtre.

— Et tu trouves ça drôle ? grogna le garçon, tassé sur lui-même.

L'alpha démarra la voiture en continuant de rire et Stiles se redressa pour s'attacher.

— Moi, je suis gentil comme tout, je te dis des mots d'amour, je t'embrasse et toi, tu me fais des blagues douteuses, bougonna l'adolescent. Je me demande vraiment si tu m'aimes …

— Mon pauvre chaton, ton copain te fait des misères, se moqua le loup garou.

— Et en plus, tu continues tes méchancetés …

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au feu rouge et attrapa la main du garçon pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser.

— Excuse-moi. Je t'aime et je suis content d'être avec toi ce soir. On ne sort pas assez souvent juste tous les deux. On devrait faire ça plus régulièrement.

Stiles voulut continuer de bouder mais les yeux vert clair de l'alpha qui le regardaient avec tendresse firent s'envoler toute volonté de continuer de faire la tête.

— C'est pas juste, gémit-il. Je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir longtemps.

— Tu sais quoi ? Pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui paye le restau, ce soir.

L'adolescent eut un sourire ravi. Le loup garou redémarra quand le feu passa au vert.

— Au fait, j'ai un truc à te dire. Mais je veux que tu promettes de ne pas en parler toute la soirée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas me dire que tu attends un enfant de moi ? Oh bah non, c'est pas possible, on n'a pas encore couché ensemble ! ironisa le garçon.

Derek décerna un regard blasé à son amoureux.

— Tu promets de ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis toutes les trente secondes ? On en parle un peu et après, on oublie pendant toute la soirée.

— D'accord. Vas y, dis-moi.

— Lydia a reçu une lettre du corbeau.

— Quoi ?

L'alpha retint un soupir exaspéré.

— Il était écrit dessus « La prochaine fois, il n'y aura personne pour te sauver ».

— Et nous, on part en rendez-vous d'amoureux comme si rien ne s'était passé ! s'offusqua Stiles.

— Jackson est avec elle pour la défendre au cas où, et ils ont le numéro de Peter, au cas où. Je n'allais pas annuler notre soirée pour rester à attendre un ennemi qui ne viendra peut-être pas.

— Mais c'est quelqu'un qui fait partie de ta meute ! protesta l'adolescent, l'air choqué.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur les lèvres du loup garou.

— Oui, je sais. Et toi, tu es mon copain. Mon amoureux. Mon homme. La personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi. Alors, oui, ça me fait de la peine de partir loin alors qu'une menace rôde autour de ma meute. Mais pendant ce temps-là, on est ensemble. Et je peux veiller sur toi, tout en passant un excellent moment. Et je ne tirerais jamais un trait sur un rencard avec toi, à moins qu'il y ait urgence.

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu loin et posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

— Pardon.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis. Mais maintenant, le sujet est clos pour ce soir. On en reparlera demain.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche et Derek haussa un sourcil, comme pour le mettre au défi de prolonger la conversation.

— Je … Je me disais que ce serait cool qu'on se prenne en photo. On n'a pas assez de photos de nous deux ! déclara le garçon d'un air innocent.

L'alpha éclata de rire. La vie était décidément beaucoup plus belle avec son amoureux.

# #

La boule roula le long de la piste et frappa les quilles. Sept tombèrent et Stiles râla. Il en restait deux debout tout à gauche et une tout à droite. C'était un coup compliqué à réussir. Derek le menait déjà de vingt points et ce n'est pas avec de figures aussi compliquées qu'il allait réussir à reprendre l'avantage.

L'adolescent partit attendre près de la machine qui ramenait les boules de bowling au niveau de joueurs, une moue énervée sur le visage. L'alpha l'observait avec un sourire amusé.

— Ca va, chaton ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

— Ne te moque pas. Toi, tu triches de toute façon.

Le loup garou se leva et s'approcha de son amoureux, qui venait de se repositionner devant la piste. Il posa ses doigts sur sa hanche gauche pendant que son autre main venait se positionner au-dessus de celle du garçon qui tenait la boule.

— Attends, mets-toi comme ça … Voilà. Et maintenant laisse-moi faire, chuchota le jeune homme.

Derek attrapa le poignet de Stiles et guida son geste. La boule partit à toute vitesse sur l'allée huilée et renversa une des deux quilles sur la gauche, qui entraîna dans sa chute celle qui était derrière elle, avant de changer soudainement de direction pour aller renverser la quille qui était à droite.

L'adolescent poussa un cri de joie et pendant que l'écran indiquait qu'il avait réalisé un « spare », il se jeta au cou de son amoureux pour l'embrasser.

— Merci ! J'aime bien quand tu triches pour m'aider !

L'alpha secoua la tête en voyant le grand sourire ravi qui était affiché sur le visage du garçon. Ils finirent la partie et en firent une deuxième. Même si Derek gagna les deux fois, Stiles passa un agréable moment, profitant de la présence du loup garou tout contre lui quand celui-ci venait lui donner un coup de main.

Après le bowling, ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant à l'ambiance cosy. Ils se présentèrent main dans la main à l'accueil et la réceptionniste les emmena jusqu'à une petite table au fond de l'établissement, près de la fenêtre. L'adolescent commanda un pavé de bœuf aux trois poivres avec des frites, tandis que son amoureux optait pour un filet de saumon accompagnée de tagliatelles.

En dessert, ils prirent une tartelette à la pomme tout juste sortie du four, assortie d'une boule de glace vanille surmontée d'une couche de chantilly. Stiles tenta de voler un bout du gâteau de Derek mais le jeune homme lui tapa sur la main. Devant le regard faussement blessé de son amoureux, il éclata de rire et remplit sa cuillère de glace, de chantilly et de tarte avant de la lui tendre.

Comme promis, l'alpha paya l'addition. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant, ils ne rentrèrent pas aussitôt. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures et ils restèrent dans la Camaro. Le garçon s'amusa avec son téléphone portable à les prendre en photos, puis à ajouter des cadres et des autocollants dessus avec son logiciel de retouche intégré. Installés sur la banquette arrière, ils discutèrent paisiblement, entre deux séances de bisous, se racontant des blagues ou faisant des projets sur l'avenir.

De la buée se forma sur les vitres et Stiles tendit le doigt pour y tracer un cœur. Il inscrivit ensuite un D et un S dans le cœur avant d'offrir un sourire éclatant à Derek. L'alpha l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de poser à son tour son doigt sur la vitre pour y écrire « Forever » et dessiner des petits traits tout autour du cœur. L'adolescent prit leur dessin en photo et le mit ensuite en fond d'écran.

Ils finirent par rentrer, un peu à contrecœur. Le loup garou fit exprès de rouler lentement et de faire un long détour avant d'arriver à destination, pour qu'ils profitent un peu plus longtemps de leur sortie. Quand Derek gara sa voiture devant la maison des Stilinski, Stiles soupira :

— Tu vas me manquer jusqu'à demain …

— Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, assura l'alpha en lui caressant le visage avec le dos de sa main.

— C'était une super soirée ! Il faut vraiment qu'on sorte plus souvent tous les deux.

Le loup garou acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois son amoureux avant qu'il ne sorte du véhicule.

— A demain, lança l'adolescent en faisant un signe de main au jeune homme qui redémarrait.

Le garçon rentra chez lui et constata que son père n'était pas encore couché.

— Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna Stiles en venant s'asseoir près de lui dans le canapé.

— Je zappais en attendant que tu rentres. C'était bien ? Vous vous êtes amusés ?

— C'était cool ! J'ai pas gagné une seule partie mais bon, on a bien rigolé, et c'est le principal.

Alors que l'adolescent allait demander ce qu'il y avait à la télé, trois coups furent frappés contre la porte. Dans un soupir, le shérif se leva pour aller ouvrir :

— On parie combien que c'est pour le boulot ? Si on ne peut même plus être tranquillement chez soi le soir …

Stiles se renfonça dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur la table basse et s'étirant. La voix qui s'éleva depuis le perron lorsque son père eut ouvert la porte lui glaça le sang et le figea sur place.

— Bonsoir, monsieur Stilinski, lança Derek. Désolé de vous déranger, mais votre fils a oublié son manteau dans ma voiture. Je venais le lui rapporter.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à battre à grands coups contre ses côtes, la bouche sèche, les yeux écarquillés.

— Stiles ? finit par dire le shérif. C'est pour toi !

Mortifié, le garçon se leva lentement du canapé et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers l'entrée. Il croisa son père, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris au passage, et ferma la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec l'alpha, qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, sur le perron.

— Non mais tu joues à quoi, là ? cracha Stiles.

— Je te ramène ton manteau. Tu devrais le mettre d'ailleurs, si tu veux qu'on discute dehors. Tu vas avoir froid, chantonna le loup garou en agitant la veste du garçon devant son nez.

L'adolescent l'attrapa d'un mouvement brusque et l'enfila à la va-vite.

— Voilà, j'ai mis mon manteau, tout est bien qui finit bien. Maintenant, rentre chez toi. Et si t'as une excuse à me donner pour expliquer ta présence à mon père, je suis partant, parce que tu m'as foutu dans un beau merdier, pesta-t-il à voix basse.

— T'as qu'à dire à ton père que je suis ton petit copain, proposa Derek.

Stiles fixa l'alpha d'un air stupéfait.

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ? s'insurgea l'adolescent. T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets !

Le garçon regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le visage du loup garou se décomposer.

— Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? souffla le jeune homme en reculant d'un pas, les yeux brillants.

— Non … Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis désolé, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée … s'empressa de s'excuser Stiles. Je … C'est le stress, l'énervement, je sais pas … En tout cas, je ne le pense pas, excuse-moi !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain dans son dos et le shérif demanda d'un ton blasé :

— Tu continues d'engueuler ton petit copain sur le pas de la porte ou tu le fais entrer à l'intérieur ?


	45. Chapitre 44

— Tu continues d'engueuler ton petit copain sur le pas de la porte ou tu le fais entrer à l'intérieur ?

Stiles se trouva totalement dépourvu face à la réplique de son père. Depuis quand savait-il ? Comment le savait-il dit ? Son cerveau était bloqué et il ne savait pas quoi dire. La bouche sèche, l'adolescent se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas dans un rêve.

Non. Plutôt dans un cauchemar.

Juste derrière lui, Derek ne savait pas non plus où se mettre et ne disait rien. S'il avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas venir faire le malin chez lui en venant lui ramener son manteau, ils ne seraient pas dans cette position inconfortable !

Le shérif finit par s'impatienter devant le manque de réaction de son fils.

— Bon, vous rentrez ?

Le garçon finit par se secouer et avança jusqu'au salon, l'alpha sur les talons. Son père ferma la porte derrière eux et les rejoint, les bras croisés devant lui.

— Je ... finit par bégayer Stiles en croisant les bras dans son dos. Tu ...

— Comment j'ai deviné ? Ce n'était pas trop compliqué, déclara le shérif. Avant même que tu ne m'annonces que tu étais en couple avec un garçon, j'avais bien remarqué que tu étais souvent avec Derek Hale. Du coup, quand j'ai su que tu étais avec quelqu'un, ça n'a pas été très dur de deviner qui était ton copain mystère.

Il lança un regard vers le loup garou qui lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

— Je veux dire ... Derek est venu te chercher plusieurs fois pour t'emmener au lycée. Il était à l'hôpital quand tu as eu ton accident. Vous alliez ensemble au cimetière et toi, tu allais chez lui pour l'aider dans ses travaux. Si vous avez vraiment fait des travaux.

— Oui, grommela l'adolescent. On a rénové tout le manoir.

Son père hocha la tête et hésita un instant avant de lâcher :

— Et je vous ai vu dormir ensemble, l'autre soir.

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris. Le shérif ne pouvait les avoir surpris qu'une seule fois. La nuit où l'adolescent avait réclamé à l'alpha de rester avec lui après avoir reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace de la part du corbeau. Le garçon ne comprenait toutefois pas comment son père avait pu entrer dans sa chambre sans réveiller le loup garou. Devant leurs mines perplexes, le shérif consentit à donner plus d'informations :

— Je ne m'amuse pas à venir vérifier toutes les nuits si tu dors. Mais ce soir-là ... J'avais été appelé au poste parce que mes collègues avaient trouvé le corps d'un jeune, dans les bois. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai ressenti le besoin de vérifier si tout allait bien. J'ai ouvert la porte, jeté un œil dans ta chambre et j'ai vu que ... Que tu n'étais pas seul et que c'était Derek Hale qui te tenait compagnie.

Un silence un peu gêné suivit les explications. Le père de Stiles finit par se frotter les mains et proposer :

— Est-ce que je peux vous proposer un café ?

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger, il est tard ... déclina l'alpha.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas. Il est temps qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

Si l'adolescent n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé par la situation, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel devant le ton employé par les deux hommes. Le shérif se dirigea vers la cuisine et après s'être jeté un regard, les amoureux lui emboitèrent le pas.

— Alors, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demanda le père Stilinski en mettant la machine à café en route.

— Ca fait cinq mois aujourd'hui, marmonna Stiles en s'installant sur une chaise pendant que l'alpha venait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Je vois ... Ca explique la sortie, s'amusa le shérif pendant que le café coulait dans le récipient prévu à cet effet. Et vous faîtes quoi dans la vie, Derek ?

— Je suis en train de chercher du travail, avoua le loup garou.

La joue dans la main, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient une conversation aussi banale que celle qu'ils tenaient en ce moment même.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? s'enquit son père.

— Non, rien de particulier. Je dois passer un entretien d'embauche, bientôt.

— Ah bon ? Pour quel poste ?

Le shérif servit une tasse de café au jeune homme pendant qu'il lui répondait :

— Responsable en communication. J'ai suivi quelques cours à la fac. Je tente ma chance.

— Vous avez raison. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

La conversation se poursuivit encore quelques minutes, se déroulant étonnamment facilement. Puis, Derek prit congé de son beau-père après l'avoir remercié pour le café et Stiles le raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

— Désolé de t'avoir forcé la main, s'excusa l'alpha. Tu m'en veux ?

— Non ... bougonna l'adolescent.

— Si, tu m'en veux. Tu ne m'as pas décroché un mot depuis que ton père nous a surpris.

— Bon, d'accord, je t'en veux un peu, admit le garçon. Mais c'est surtout parce que cette histoire a un peu gâché ma soirée. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je te présente à mon père un jour ou l'autre, alors ...

Le loup garou observa son amoureux quelques instants avant de chuchoter :

— Je te fais un câlin pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Stiles ne put retenir un sourire et serra Derek contre lui. Il respira à fond son odeur pour s'en imprégner avant de reculer.

— Rentre chez toi, il est tard. Et fais attention sur la route.

Le jeune homme embrassa le front de l'adolescent avant de tourner les talons et de s'installer dans sa Camaro. Le garçon le regarda s'éloigner avant de rentrer et de rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

— Il est sympa, finalement, Derek, lança-t-il en le voyant réapparaître.

Sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi il était en colère, Stiles se sentit furieux. Il avait passé des journées à s'angoisser en imaginant la réaction de son paternel quand il apprendrait que son fils sortait avec un garçon, et encore plus quand il découvrirait que ce garçon était Derek Hale. Tout ça pour que le shérif accepte leur relation très facilement.

Alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son père n'était pas franc. Il devait forcément cacher son jeu. C'est pourquoi Stiles ne put retenir les mots qui se bousculaient contre ses lèvres :

— On va vraiment faire semblant que tout est bien qui finit bien ?

Le regard de l'adulte se braqua sur lui et l'adolescent prit un air boudeur.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement le shérif au bout de quelques secondes.

— Arrêtez de faire semblant d'être les meilleurs amis du monde ! C'est ridicule ! Tout sonne faux.

— Qu'est-ce qui sonne faux ? s'étonna son père.

Le garçon se frotta énergiquement le crâne avant de déclarer :

— Comment est-ce que tu peux accepter Derek comme ça ? C'était un criminel à tes yeux il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. En plus, il est venu dormir à la maison alors que tu ne le savais même pas ! Il a cinq ans de plus que moi et c'est un garçon ! Ça ne te fait pas peur tout ça ?

Le shérif fixa un instant son fils avant de hocher la tête.

— Si, ça me fait peur. Parce que oui, Derek a eu affaire à la justice. Mais il a été innocenté. Oui, il est venu dormir chez moi sans que je le sache. Et sûrement plus d'une fois. Mais je me rappelle ce que c'est d'être jeune et de vouloir rester avec la personne qu'on aime. Et oui, c'est un garçon plus âgé que toi. Mais il te rend heureux.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ?

— Parce que je vois bien que tu vas mieux depuis quelques temps. C'est dans ton regard. Et tu vas même au cimetière pour te recueillir sur la tombe de ta mère alors que tu n'y étais pas allé depuis un long moment. Je pense que Derek a un effet apaisant sur toi. Grâce à lui, tu as trouvé un équilibre que tu avais perdu il y a trois ans. Alors, ce n'est peut-être pas le gendre idéal mais s'il te rend heureux, moi, ça me suffit.

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi il était ému.

— Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas comme tous les parents ? réussit-il à demander malgré sa gorge nouée.

— Je réagis comme réagissent tous les vrais parents qui aiment leurs enfants. Je me contente de vouloir ton bonheur et quand il arrive enfin, je l'accepte. Peu importe que ce soit un garçon qui te comble. Peu importe qu'il soit plus âgé et qu'il ait été suspect dans une affaire criminelle. J'estime qu'il est digne de confiance et qu'il te rend heureux. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

— Merci, papa, murmura le garçon, enfin soulagé et rassuré de savoir que le shérif acceptait pleinement Derek et que rien ne changerait entre eux.

L'adulte le serra contre lui. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Malgré ses paroles, il restait méfiant envers Derek Hale, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il était prêt à faire des efforts. Il n'avait pas la force de s'éloigner de Stiles parce qu'il refusait d'accepter qu'il soit amoureux d'un garçon. Il préférait prendre sur lui et laisser une chance à Derek Hale.

Le shérif avait déjà perdu sa femme. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre aussi son fils.

# #

Les vacances débutèrent et le corbeau ne redonna pas signe de vie, malgré les inquiétudes de Lydia. Jackson restait avec elle aussi souvent possible, la rejoignant dans sa chambre la nuit pour la protéger.

Derek avait repris en main l'entraînement de ses bêtas et s'était même permis de le durcir un peu. Personne ne pensa à émettre d'objection. Les menaces des lettres anonymes étaient prises au sérieux par la meute, qui ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'accident qu'avait eu Stiles quelques semaines plus tôt.

Les humains venaient souvent traîner au manoir, s'y sentant plus en sécurité que dans leurs propres maisons. L'alpha ne s'en plaignait pas. Il pouvait de cette manière gardait un œil sur tout le monde en même temps.

Noël approchait doucement. Derek finit par céder aux demandes de ses bêtas, et surtout de Stiles, et acheta un petit sapin qu'il posa dans un coin du salon, sur un petit guéridon. L'alpha refusa cependant d'accrocher des chaussettes ou d'autres décorations et arracha toutes celles que Peter osa installer dans le manoir.

# #

Chris était assis dans son salon quand il vit sa fille passer dans le couloir. Avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre la porte, il la rappela.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Allison d'un ton prudent.

Ils étaient toujours en froid mais c'était surtout parce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient comment renouer le dialogue. Ils ne parlaient que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire et s'évitaient le reste du temps. Le chasseur inspira avant de déclarer :

— Je voulais savoir si tu serais avec moi le soir de Noël.

L'adolescente prit un air surpris.

— Oh. Et bien à vrai dire ... Je pensais que ce serait mieux qu'on ne fête pas Noël cette année. Je veux dire ... C'est une fête familiale et ...

Chris hocha la tête. Il voyait ce que voulait dire sa fille. Du clan Argent, il ne restait qu'eux deux. Et ils ne se parlaient presque plus. L'ambiance lors du repas ne promettait pas d'être joyeuse.

Allison remarqua que son père semblait déçu par la réponse et s'approcha d'un pas.

— Je ... Je me disais que ... Si tu tiens tant que ça à fêter Noël, on pourrait trouver d'autres personnes avec qui passer la soirée.

Le chasseur plissa les yeux, cherchant à deviner ce que la jeune fille allait proposer.

— Scott et sa mère sont eux aussi tous seuls. Ça pourrait être bien de dîner tous ensemble.

Chris haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas certain que l'idée soit bonne mais si elle pouvait lui permettre de se réconcilier avec Allison, il était prêt à l'accepter.

— Si ça ne gêne pas la mère de Scott, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

L'adolescente sourit avant d'ajouter prudemment :

— Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Peter et Melissa sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps. Donc il est fort probable qu'ils soient là, lui aussi.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien et sa fille se tordit les mains.

— Papa. Je suis au courant pour Mark. Et pour ce qui lui est arrivé, finit-elle par avouer. Je trouve ça vraiment bête que Peter et toi, vous ne vous parliez plus à cause de ça. Vous étiez jeunes, vous avez agi au mieux et vous n'y êtes pour rien si votre ami est décédé ... Il aurait fini par te tuer si tu n'avais pas pris la décision de ...

— D'accord, l'interrompit Chris.

Allison battit des cils.

— D'accord pour quoi ?

— D'accord pour passer Noël avec Scott, Melissa. Je veux bien faire l'effort de venir, pour toi, et être courtois mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse ami-ami avec Peter.

— Pas de problème, annonça la jeune fille. Merci, papa. Ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes.

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer :

— Tant qu'on y est, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau ?

— J'aimerais que tu sois heureux et en paix avec toi-même.

La déclaration d'Allison serra le cœur de Chris. Lui aussi aimerait bien n'avoir plus de soucis et pouvoir profiter pleinement de la vie.

— Mais si jamais tu veux vraiment m'acheter quelque chose, mon lecteur MP3 est mort depuis que je l'ai fait tomber dans une flaque, en allant faire un footing.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du chasseur et il hocha la tête.

— Tu viendras le choisir avec moi ?

— Non. Je te fais confiance. Tu sauras prendre quelque chose qui me plaît.

La jeune fille se rapprocha encore de son père et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

— Tu sais ... Je n'aime pas te faire la tête, murmura-t-elle.

Chris passa un bras autour du cou de l'adolescente pour la rapprocher de lui. Allison posa sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur et se blottit contre lui, les genoux repliés contre elle.

— Tu ne devais pas aller quelque part ? finit par faire remarquer l'adulte.

— Si. Mais je préfère rester avec toi pour l'instant.

Chris embrassa les cheveux de sa fille avant de poser sa joue sur le haut de son crâne. Après tant de jours à s'ignorer, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

# #

Scott descendit dans la cuisine, les yeux encore à moitiés collés par le sommeil. C'était la faim qui l'avait forcée à sortir de son lit et si son estomac n'avait pas grondé aussi fort, il serait resté sous ses couvertures pendant encore un long moment.

L'adolescent se frotta les yeux d'une main pendant qu'il ouvrait le frigo et attrapait la bouteille de lait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour aller chercher un verre qu'il se rendit compte que sa mère était installé à table avec Peter.

— Bin, vous faîtes quoi ? interrogea le garçon.

— On prend un café, indiqua Melissa en désignant les deux tasses posées sur la table.

— Il est quelle heure ?

— Deux heures de l'après-midi.

— Ok. Bon bah je retourne me coucher.

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez dormi ?

— Bin ... J'ai encore un peu sommeil.

Devant l'air dubitatif de sa mère, Scott grimaça et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

— Bon, d'accord, je ne remonte pas dans ma chambre ... soupira-t-il. De toute façon, il fallait que je vous parle d'un truc ...

L'adolescent se frotta encore une fois les yeux avant de bailler.

— Ca vous ennuie si on passe Noël avec Allison et son père ? Parce qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux et ce serait bien d'être tous ensemble.

Melissa fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard vers Peter.

— Et bien, moi, ça ne me dérange pas si eux aussi sont partants.

— Je n'y vois pas non plus d'inconvénients, ajouta le loup garou. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

— Super, marmonna le garçon. Bon, je vais aller me laver.

— Et moi, je vais aller au boulot. Tâche de ne pas t'endormir sous la douche.

Scott se leva et sa mère ramassa les tasses pour les mettre dans l'évier.

— Je te dépose à l'hôpital ? proposa Peter.

— Je ne veux pas te déranger ...

Le loup garou se leva et attrapa la main de l'infirmière.

— Qui a parlé de me déranger ? Je serais heureux de passer encore un peu de temps avec toi. Et puis, si je t'emmène, je devrais aussi venir te chercher ce soir. Ca me donnera un prétexte pour pouvoir t'emmener au restaurant ensuite.

Melissa sourit et embrassa le lycanthrope.

— Ca a l'air intéressant, comme programme. Je finis à vingt heures ! Ne sois pas en retard !

# #

Il était presque dix-neuf heures et Stiles observait le sapin avec un air satisfait. Il avait passé l'après-midi à décorer l'arbre que son père avait acheté et les branches ployaient désormais sous le poids des boules de Noël et des guirlandes. Au sommet du sapin, l'étoile en argent brillait de mille reflets.

Le shérif passa la tête dans le salon et leva un sourcil.

— T'en as pas fait un peu trop ?

— Non ! Il est très bien mon sapin comme ça ! répliqua l'adolescent.

Son père n'insista pas et repartit dans la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle. Trois coups furent frappés contre la porte et Stiles alla ouvrir à Derek. Il détailla son amoureux qui avait mis une veste noire par-dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon foncé.

— Wah ! T'as la classe ! s'émerveilla le garçon.

— T'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, chaton, sourit l'alpha

L'adolescent lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser.

— Joyeux Noël, mon amoureux que j'aime ! Tu viens voir mon sapin ?

— Noël, c'est demain, mon copain qui a cinq ans d'âge mental, se moqua le loup garou.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se recula en grommelant quelque chose sur la méchanceté du jeune homme face à ses démonstrations d'amour. Derek secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Quand son amoureux avait appris que Peter passerait les fêtes de Noël avec Melissa et Scott et que par conséquent, Derek serait tout seul, il avait aussitôt demandé à son père si l'alpha pouvait venir chez eux pour le 24 décembre pour lui éviter d'être seul. Le shérif avait accepté, surtout pour faire plaisir à son fils, ce qui expliquait la présence du loup garou chez les Stilinski.

— Je vous ai ramené une bouteille de vin et une bûche au chocolat, annonça le jeune homme en rejoignant le père de son copain dans la cuisine.

— Il ne fallait pas, protesta le shérif.

— C'est Peter qui a préparé la bûche ? demanda Stiles, curieux.

— Oui. Je voulais aller l'acheter en pâtisserie mais il s'est mis à déblatérer un discours sur les gâteaux faits maison et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire « ouf », il l'avait préparée.

Derek rangea ce qu'il avait apporté dans le frigo avant de suivre Stiles dans le salon.

— Tadam ! s'exclama l'adolescent en désignant le sapin.

L'alpha fit une grimace en voyant les guirlandes enroulées autour de l'arbre et les boules accrochées aux branches :

— T'en as pas fait un peu trop ?

Le garçon se vexa aussitôt.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Il est très bien comme ça !

— Si tu le dis ...

— J'ai même mis une guirlande électrique, pour faire encore mieux. Tu veux voir ?

Derek s'assit dans le canapé pendant que Stiles plongeait sous le sapin pour insérer la fiche dans la prise murale. L'adolescent ressortit de sous l'arbre de Noël et se tourna vers le loup garou.

— Prêt pour le spectacle ? se réjouit-il en appuyant sur le bouton permettant d'allumer la guirlande électrique.

A peine l'eut-il fait que des étincelles crépitèrent tout autour de la prise. Dans un claquement sec, le courant s'éteignit, laissant les amoureux dans le noir. Le garçon se tourna vers le loup garou.

— Super spectacle ! ironisa Derek pendant que le shérif débarquait dans le salon en pestant.

— Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— Je crois qu'on a un petit problème ...

# #

Chris et Allison venaient d'arriver chez les McCall et le chasseur regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté la proposition de sa fille. Melissa et Peter étaient encore dans la cuisine, en train de finir le dîner tandis que sa fille et Scott étaient collés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. La voix de Melissa retentit dans le couloir :

— Va ouvrir, Scott, c'est pour toi !

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se leva pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Il découvrit avec surprise Stiles, les mains dans les poches, le père de son ami, qui portait un saladier rempli de gâteaux apéritifs, et Derek, les bras pris par une bouteille de vin et une bûche au chocolat, sur le pas de sa porte.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'étonna Scott. Vous êtes une chorale de Noël ?

— Stiles a voulu allumer la guirlande électrique du sapin, expliqua le shérif. Mais il a créé un court-circuit, qui a fait sauter le courant. Et impossible de le rétablir.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules avec un ton boudeur pendant que son ami éclatait de rire.

— J'ai donc appelé ta mère pour savoir si ça la dérangerait qu'on vienne chez vous, pour éviter de passer Noël dans le noir. Et sans rien à manger, étant donné que mon four et mes plaques de cuisson sont électriques.

Le jeune McCall s'effaça pour laisser entre les trois invités, un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

— Il t'arrive toujours des trucs incroyables, s'amusa le garçon en tapotant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Stiles conserva son air boudeur et Derek lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Je t'avais dit que tu en avais fait trop sur ton sapin.

— Ca n'a aucun rapport ! protesta son amoureux. Mon sapin était parfait comme ça. C'était la guirlande qui devait avoir un défaut de fabrication.

— Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas pris feu à cause du court-circuit.

Comme le garçon boudait toujours, l'alpha le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Allez, ne boude pas. Tu auras quand même tes cadeaux demain matin.

Stiles releva aussitôt la tête d'un air intéressé.

— Mes cadeaux ? Tu as bien dit « mes », comme dans « les nombreux cadeaux que je t'ai acheté parce que tu es le meilleur amoureux du monde » ?

Chris écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Le fait que Derek soit là ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Ca faisait un loup garou de plus. Le point positif avec l'arrivée des trois garçons, c'était que le shérif pourrait lui tenir compagnie. Il ne serait pas le seul à tenir la chandelle aux couples ce soir.


	46. Chapitre 45

Melissa était ravie de voir sa salle à manger si remplie. L'infirmière n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quand le shérif l'avait appelé pour savoir s'il pouvait venir avec son fils et Derek. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était éloignée de sa famille et qu'elle passait les fêtes seule avec Scott. Recevoir du monde lui faisait du bien et lui rappelait les Noëls qu'elle avait vécus étant petite. Même s'ils étaient un peu tous serrés autour de la table, l'ambiance était à la fête et à la bonne humeur.

Le repas se déroulait étonnamment bien. Chris et Peter tâchaient de ne pas s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire, mais lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de le faire, les deux anciens amis le faisaient d'une manière si courtoise qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux et qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Scott et Allison avaient échangés des regards étonnés mais soulagés. Bien qu'ils aient agis de sorte à réunir les deux hommes, les adolescents avaient craint que la rencontre ne crée des étincelles. Mais tout se passait bien pour le moment et ils croisaient les doigts pour que cela continue.

Derek et Stiles, assis en bout de table, n'avait cessé de s'asticoter pendant tout le dîner. Le garçon cherchait à savoir ce qu'il aurait comme cadeau le lendemain et réclamait sans cesse des indices. Après s'être moqué de lui en lui disant qu'il lui avait acheté le coffret du parfait petit électricien, l'alpha s'était lassé de l'interrogatoire que lui imposait son amoureux et l'avait envoyé sur les roses.

L'adolescent avait boudé quelques minutes mais un sourire du loup garou avait suffi pour le tirer de sa morosité et après un baiser sur le front, il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

Melissa apporta finalement la bûche que Peter avait confectionnée et commença à en découper des parts, que Scott distribua aux convives. Le lycanthrope fut félicité pour sa cuisine, qui avait été délicieuse tout le long du repas.

— J'ai été bien épaulé pendant que je cuisinais, répondit modestement le loup garou en jetant un regard amoureux vers l'infirmière.

— Depuis quand tu n'essaies plus de t'attirer tous les mérites ? s'étonna Scott, railleur.

— Depuis qu'il fait le fayot auprès de ta mère, ironisa Derek qui ne manqua pas d'aligner son oncle, étant donné que ce dernier ne ratait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui.

L'assemblée rigola et Peter secoua la tête.

— Je ne mentais pas. Melissa cuisine très bien !

— Tu parles ! L'autre jour, elle s'est trompée entre le sel et le sucre pour nous faire du pain perdu ! rappela le fils de l'infirmière.

Sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Si tu continues de te plaindre, tu te feras à manger tout seul, la prochaine fois, le menaça-t-elle gentiment.

— Mais non, maman, tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! minauda l'adolescent en papillonnant des cils.

Melissa secoua la tête et la conversation changea de sujet. Au bout d'un moment, un cri de Stiles attira l'attention de tout le monde.

— Regardez dehors ! Il neige !

En effet, de légers flocons flottaient doucement dans les airs avant de se poser sur le sol où ils fondaient instantanément. Ni une, ni deux, Scott et son meilleur ami bondirent dehors. Les deux garçons levèrent le nez vers le ciel pour regarder la neige qui tombait sur Beacon Hills, un nuage de vapeur d'eau se formant devant leur bouche à chaque expiration.

Derek finit par rejoindre les adolescents et agita le manteau de Stiles sous son nez.

— Mets ton manteau. Tu vas attraper froid.

— Oh ! Mon Derekounet prend soin de moi. C'est trop mignon, s'exclama l'adolescent en enfilant sa veste.

— Appelle-moi encore une fois « Derekounet » et je te frappe le crâne contre le sol.

Scott donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami, qui avait froncé les sourcils.

— Moi, je dis que tu devrais appeler « SOS Hommes battus ».

— Gna ! Gna ! Gna ! marmonna Stiles en croisant les bras devant lui.

Allison rejoignit les trois garçons, chaudement couverte, et son copain, qui commençait à avoir froid, tenta de lui subtiliser son écharpe. La jeune fille se défendit pourtant et refusa de la lui céder.

— Tu n'as qu'à monter dans ta chambre en chercher une.

— Mais c'est loin, protesta Scott.

L'adolescente secoua la tête et leva les yeux en l'air avant de mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son amoureux. Stiles, qui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle, lança :

— On appelle tous les deux en même temps « SOS Hommes battus » ?

Ils finirent par rentrer tous les quatre, le froid faisant grelotter les deux humains et malmenant aussi les deux loups garous, même s'ils étaient plus résistants. Scott et Stiles étaient extrêmement déçus parce que la neige n'avait pas tenu sur le sol et il n'y avait plus que de rares flocons qui voltigeaient dans les airs.

Alors qu'ils avaient déjà conçu les plans de leur futur igloo trois pièces et élaboré des tactiques pour gagner la prochaine bataille de boule de neige, ils furent obligés de se rendre à l'évidence que ce ne serait pas le lendemain qu'ils iraient dans le parc recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

# #

Chris était sorti dehors pour admirer la rue. Le givre commençait à se former, faisant scintiller la rue et les parebrises des voitures. A l'intérieur, Allison et Melissa discutaient avec Scott et le shérif, pendant que Stiles tentait encore une fois de deviner ce que Derek allait lui offrir comme cadeau. Peter était en train de ranger la cuisine, mais le chasseur se doutait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement puis de voir le loup garou venir s'asseoir près de lui, sur les marches du perron. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis, Chris déclara :

— Ca a l'air de bien se passer avec Melissa.

— Pour l'instant, oui. Elle m'apaise. Elle me fait sourire. Elle me rend heureux.

Le chasseur hocha la tête avant de marmonner :

— Moi aussi, j'avais quelqu'un comme ça dans ma vie, avant.

Peter soupira avant de protester :

— Je comprends que tu sois en colère après Derek, parce qu'il a mordu Victoria. Mais elle a essayé de tuer Scott. Il a défendu son bêta. Et puis, c'est elle qui a choisi de mourir. Elle aurait pu vivre avec ça …

Chris se frotta le menton avant de secouer la tête.

— Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? Tout le monde ne vit pas sa lycanthropie aussi bien que toi. Pour Victoria, c'était un total déshonneur d'être un loup garou.

Le lycanthrope ouvrit la bouche mais avant d'avoir pu formuler ce qu'il voulait dire, son ancien ami leva une main pour l'arrêter.

— Stop. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre.

Le chasseur baissa les yeux au sol.

— Même après toutes ces années, tu continues de défendre ton neveu, hein ?

— Toujours, admit Peter.

— Même s'il t'a tué une fois ?

— Surtout parce qu'il m'a tué une fois. Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé après l'incendie … Ce n'était pas moi. Enfin, si, c'était moi, mais j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. C'était le loup qui dominait et …

— Je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Je te connais bien, malgré tout.

Le loup garou sourit.

— Je sais. Tu as toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu m'as manqué tous les jours depuis qu'on a arrêté de se parler.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua Chris. Mais c'est mieux comme ça pour nous deux.

— Je n'en suis pas certain, murmura Peter.

Il lança un regard en biais à son ancien ami avant de proposer :

— Tu sais … J'aimerais bien qu'on se reparle. Pas forcément qu'on redevienne amis comme avant. Mais au moins pouvoir se saluer dans la rue. Et se donner des nouvelles de temps à autre. Je te laisserais même m'appeler en premier, pour ne pas te harceler. Mais au moins se parler un peu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire, là ?

Le loup garou voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se retint. Un sourire discret éclaira son visage et ils restèrent côte à côte, sans plus rien ajouter. La déclaration du chasseur avait beau avoir été lancée sur un ton blasé, Peter en avait compris le sous-entendu.

Chris l'acceptait de nouveau dans sa vie.

# #

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il mit un instant à réaliser quel jour il était. Le souvenir de la fin du repas de la veille flottait encore dans son esprit et l'adolescent ne savait plus s'il était dans le monde réel ou dans celui des rêves.

Il se revoyait chahuter avec Scott, remercier Melissa et Peter pour le repas, saluer Allison et Chris, et remonter dans la voiture de son père avec Derek. En repensant à son amoureux, le garçon se tourna sur le côté et sourit en découvrant le visage endormi de l'alpha.

Le shérif avait accepté que le loup garou reste dormir chez eux lorsque Stiles lui en avait demandé la permission.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais pas déjà gêné de l'inviter sans me le dire … avait raillé l'adulte.

L'adolescent avait grimacé et avait lancé à son père :

— On n'a qu'à dire que c'est mon cadeau de Noël !

En repensant à cette phrase, le garçon se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, les yeux étincelants. Il secoua l'épaule de Derek en tonitruant :

— On est Noël ! Ils sont où mes cadeaux ?

— Là où le père Noël les a déposés. En dessous du sapin, marmonna l'alpha en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son amoureux.

— Je descends alors ! s'exclama Stiles.

Avant qu'il ait pu quitter le lit, le loup garou l'avait rattrapé par la taille et l'avait rapproché de lui.

— Pas si vite. Je n'ai pas eu mon câlin du matin, bougonna le jeune homme en se rendormant.

L'adolescent resta quelques instants près de son amoureux mais il était trop excité pour rester allongé. Il tenta de pousser le bras de Derek, mais l'alpha ne le laissait pas faire. Le garçon finit donc par se plaindre :

— Mais laisse-moi aller voir mes cadeaux ! T'as déjà pas voulu me laisser d'indice, hier alors … Et pourquoi je peux pas descendre, d'abord ?

— Parce que je veux voir ta tête quand tu les ouvriras.

— Bah, descends avec moi !

— Non. Là, j'ai envie de dormir.

Son amoureux se mit à le supplier de se lever d'une voix si larmoyante que le loup garou finit par accepter de quitter la chaleur de la couette et de le suivre.

— Tu me saoules, Stiles, grogna-t-il en attrapant son pantalon.

— Et moi, je t'aime ! chantonna l'adolescent en enfilant son T-shirt.

Le courant n'était pas encore revenu, mais il était tard et la lumière du jour permettait d'y voir correctement. Le garçon descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et fit une glissade pour entrer dans le salon où il s'arrêta pile devant le sapin. Plusieurs paquets cadeaux étaient déposés au pied de l'arbre et Stiles en attrapa un portant son nom pendant que Derek se laissait tomber sur le canapé. L'adolescent déchira le papier gris argenté et découvrit un casque audio.

— Comment tu sais que j'avais besoin d'un casque ? s'étonna le garçon.

— L'autre jour, tu cherchais tes écouteurs et après avoir retourné ta chambre, tu les as enfin trouvés sous ton lit mais tu avais marché dessus un jour et ils ne fonctionnaient plus. Tu as râlé pendant des minutes et des minutes avant de les jeter à la poubelle.

— Ouais, je m'en rappelle … se souvint Stiles. Mais tu n'étais pas là, toi ! Comment tu peux être au courant de ça ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'alpha.

— Je t'avais ramené chez toi, ce jour-là. J'ai attendu un peu avant de repartir et j'ai écouté ce que tu faisais.

— Et tu m'espionnes souvent ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

— Ca m'arrive parfois. Je surveille si tu ne fais pas de bêtises.

— Tu m'espionnes, quoi !

Le loup garou haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. Stiles préféra se concentrer sur son cadeau et ouvrit le carton. Il en sortit son casque, dans les tons noir et bleu. Sur chaque écouteur, il y avait le dessin de Wolverine des X-men.

— Wah ! Il est trop bien !

— Il te plaît ? Je n'étais pas trop sûr, mais il me semblait bien que tu aimais ce personnage-là.

— Il est trop cool ! Merci ! s'enthousiasma l'adolescent en se levant pour aller embrasser son amoureux avant de se rasseoir pour ouvrir un deuxième paquet.

Cette fois-ci, le papier cadeau laissa place à un appareil photo numérique gris qui laissa le garçon perplexe.

— Tu es toujours en train de te plaindre qu'on ne fait pas assez de photos ensemble. Et quand tu en prends avec ton téléphone, tu rouspètes parce que la qualité n'est pas aussi belle que celle que prend Matt.

— Parce qu'en fait, tu m'écoutes, quand je me plains ?

— Je t'écoute toujours quand tu me parles, s'offusqua Derek.

— Bah des fois, tu fais une tête blasée et tu regardes ailleurs, comme si tu trouvais que c'était pas intéressant, ce que je racontais.

Stiles tenta de mimer l'air que prenait l'alpha dans ce genre de situation et le loup garou lui envoya un coussin sur la tête pour qu'il arrête. L'adolescent ricana bêtement et se saisit d'un troisième cadeau. Le paquet était mou et le garçon devina que c'était un vêtement. En effet, il dévoila un sweat à capuche écarlate tout simple.

— Tu as envie que je joue au petit chaperon rouge ? se moqua-t-il.

— Je serai ton grand méchant loup, si tu veux, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

— Je trouve ça tout d'un coup très intéressant ! ronronna Stiles.

Le shérif arriva au même instant et leva un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? releva-t-il.

— Les cadeaux que Derek m'a offert, mentit son fils. Regarde ! J'ai eu un casque, un appareil photo et un sweat !

— Tu as été gâté, dis donc.

— Et ce n'est pas encore fini ! lança l'adolescent en attrapant le dernier paquet que l'alpha avait déposé sous le sapin.

Le papier cadeau ne fit une nouvelle fois pas long feu et le garçon admira le jeu vidéo pour Xbox Fable III.

— Wow ! J'avais oublié qu'il était sorti.

— Moi, je n'avais pas oublié, déclara posément le loup garou.

Stiles leva un regard brillant vers Derek et lui adressa un sourire ravi.

— Merci ! J'adore tout !

L'adolescent tendit ensuite le bras vers le cadeau que son père lui avait acheté. Le premier était un cadre photo numérique.

— Pour aller avec ton appareil photo, déclara le shérif.

Le garçon regarda son père, puis son amoureux. Depuis quand se concertaient-ils pour s'accorder sur les cadeaux qu'ils allaient lui offrir ? Il préféra oublier sa question et déchira l'enveloppe à son nom pour y découvrir plusieurs billets.

— Merci p'pa !

Il attrapa une pile de cadeaux et les tendit à son amoureux avant d'attraper un autre paquet, destiné à son père.

— J'espère que tu vas aimer. On a choisi tous les deux, avec Derek.

Le shérif déchira l'emballage et découvrit une montre argenté à écran rectangulaire et à bracelet métallique. Il remercia les deux garçons et partit dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que son fils se tournait vers l'alpha, qui avait toujours ses trois cadeaux sur les genoux.

— Allez, vas-y. Ouvre les ! l'encouragea Stiles, bientôt plus excité que le loup garou.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air amusé avant de se saisir du premier paquet, carré et assez fin. C'était une boîte à CD sur laquelle apparaissait le cliché qu'ils avaient pris lors de leur séjour au Complexe du Paradis, lorsque les garçons avaient été au centre commercial et que Derek s'était caché dans la cabine d'essayage d'une boutique de vêtement.

L'alpha avait accepté de les prendre en photo avec son téléphone portable et Stiles avait réussi à lui subtiliser l'image pour l'imprimer et la glisser dans le boîtier. Le loup garou retourna le boîtier et découvrit une liste de titres de chansons imprimés au dos.

— C'est une playlist que je t'ai faite pour que tu l'écoutes dans ta voiture ! annonça l'adolescent. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais comme chanson, alors j'ai choisi des titres que moi, j'aime bien. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit du deuxième cadeau. Cette fois-ci, il découvrit un étui de protection pour téléphone, sur laquelle était imprimée au recto une photo de ses bêtas et au verso, une photo du reste de la meute.

— Ton téléphone est tout rayé. Alors, je me suis dit qu'avec ça, tu l'abîmerais moins.

L'alpha lança un regard amusé à son amoureux et lui donna une petite pichenette sur le nez.

— Dis tout de suite que je ne fais pas attention à mes affaires.

Stiles lui tira la langue et le loup garou ouvrit le dernier paquet, qui était lourd et volumineux. Il s'agissait d'un tapis rectangulaire, moelleux et doux, de couleur gris anthracite.

— Tu n'en avais pas encore dans ta chambre. J'étais pas trop sûr pour la couleur mais …

— Ce sera parfait. Merci, chaton.

— Tu m'attendras avant de l'essayer, hein ? Moi aussi, je veux dormir sur ton tapis !

Derek sourit et entoura son copain de son bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Ils restèrent sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que le shérif les appelle pour venir prendre le petit déjeuner et Stiles se précipita dans la cuisine, son ventre le rappelant soudain à la réalité.

# #

Matt était avachi dans le canapé de son salon. Les pieds sur la table basse, il regardait une émission qui passait à la télé mais s'en lassa rapidement et zappa sur une autre chaîne.

Il n'y avait pas de sapin dans le salon, ni dans une autre pièce de sa maison. Son père était trop occupé à faire les comptes de son entreprise pour se préoccuper des fêtes de Noël et sa mère était partie de chez lui depuis plusieurs jours. Elle l'avait juste appelé une fois pour lui annoncer qu'elle était bien arrivée à son hôtel et depuis, plus de nouvelles.

Matt en voulait quand même à sa mère. Qu'elle veuille quitter son père était tout à fait compréhensible. Ce n'était pas la meilleure compagnie du monde. Mais qu'elle délaisse son propre fils pour aller refaire sa vie ailleurs, ça, il avait du mal à l'encaisser. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué d'envoyer un texto ou de passer un appel. Bien sûr, l'adolescent était content de rester à Beacon Hills, avec ses amis. Mais il avait du mal à supporter le départ de sa mère.

Trois coups furent frappés contre la porte et le garçon se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ce devait être un collègue de son père mais l'appeler pour lui annoncer la visite ne servirait à rien. Il ne quittait que très rarement son bureau et l'arrivée d'un de ses collaborateurs ne semblait pas être une raison suffisante pour le faire sortir de son antre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Louane, Matt ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise.

— Désolée de te déranger, s'excusa la jeune fille. J'aurais dû envoyer un texto avant de venir mais … Tu … Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne faisais rien de spécial. Viens, rentre.

L'adolescente suivit son ami à l'intérieur et se frotta les mains, gênée.

— Tu es venue en voiture ? Ton père t'a déposée ?

— Non. Je suis venue à pied.

Matt haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il alla éteindre la télé puis revint vers son amie et désigna le couloir du pouce.

— Tu veux aller dans ma chambre ?

— Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Les deux jeunes longèrent le couloir et le garçon ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et le photographe posa un regard interrogateur sur Louane, qui baissa les yeux au sol.

— Alors … Tu venais pour quoi ?

— Je … Je voulais te donner ton cadeau de Noël.

La jeune fille fit glisser son sac à dos de son épaule pour le faire passer devant elle et commença à fouiller dedans avant d'en sortir une liasse de feuilles.

— Je … Ce n'est pas un vrai livre, mais … Je t'ai traduit le premier tome d'Ewilan. Si tu aimes vraiment bien, je te ferai les suivants, d'accord ?

Matt attrapa les feuilles et feuilleta la traduction.

— Ca a dû te prendre un temps fou …

— Non, pas tant que ça.

Devant le regard dubitatif de l'adolescent, Louane se reprit :

— Bon, d'accord, un peu quand même, mais j'aime faire ça.

— Tu voudrais être traductrice, plus tard ?

Le regard de la jeune fille se teinta de tristesse et elle haussa les épaules.

— J'aimerais mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix de mon futur métier …

— Ah ouais … se rappela Matt. Je vois. Mais il faudra bien que t'aies un boulot à côté, pour gagner ta vie ? Enfin, je ne sais pas. Après tout, ça paye peut-être bien, ton truc de Protecteur ?

Louane ne répondit pas et l'adolescent se tourna vers son bureau.

— En fait, j'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer.

Le garçon attrapa une grande feuille roulée sur elle-même et maintenue par un élastique et la tendit à la jeune fille. Elle s'en saisit et fit glisser l'élastique pour découvrir un pêle-mêle avec des photos de ses amis du lycée et de sa sœur.

— J'ai hésité avant de mettre celle de Nicolas, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait quand même plaisir de l'avoir sur ton pêle-mêle. La qualité n'est pas très bonne, mais j'ai essayé de l'arranger un peu.

L'adolescente observa un long moment l'affiche avant de lever un regard embué de larmes vers Matt.

— Merci. Il est génial ! affirma-t-elle d'une voix nouée.

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et fouilla de nouveau dans son sac à dos.

— J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Tu te rappelles, quand on s'est rencontré à la fête de Lydia, tu m'as prise en photo ? Tu m'as ensuite donné les clichés, en me disant de les donner à quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Alors, je voudrais te les donner.

Louane extirpa les photos de son sac et les tendit timidement au garçon. Le photographe les prit et les examina avant de fixer la jeune fille dans les yeux.

— Il faut que je t'offre un autre cadeau de Noël, alors, moi aussi.

— Euh, non, t'es pas obligé ! bafouilla l'adolescente en détournant le regard.

Matt glissa sa main sous le menton de Louane pour la forcer à relever la tête et rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de son amie.

— Oh non, tu vas m'embrasser, paniqua-t-elle.

Le photographe marqua un instant de surprise avant de se reprendre.

— Oui, je vais t'embrasser. Et si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, tu as le droit de te reculer. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit.

Le garçon laissa filer quelques secondes avant de recommencer à avancer vers les lèvres de la jeune fille. Sa bouche finit par se poser sur la sienne mais avant qu'il ait pu approfondir le baiser, Louane s'était relevé avec un air affolé.

— Ne … Ne crois pas que c'est contre toi ou quoique ce soit, hein ? Je … Je … Je t'aime vraiment bien mais je … Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un petit copain et je … Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi ou pire … Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a quelque chose de pire qu'un cœur brisé, en fait, j'en sais rien mais …

— Hé. C'est bon, la rassura Matt en lui attrapant la main. Je ne t'en veux pas. Calme-toi. Je vais juste attendre que tu sois prête et on verra ensuite.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de l'adolescent et soupira.

— Désolée. Je panique, comme d'habitude …

— Parce que tu as l'habitude d'être embrassée par des garçons ? se moqua gentiment le garçon.

— Non. Je voulais dire … Je panique tout le temps.

Le photographe lança un regard compatissant à l'adolescente.

— Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi.

— C'est pas facile, tu sais …

— Je sais. Je connais bien tous ces trucs de panique …

Matt hésita et les grands yeux verts de Louane l'incitèrent à poursuivre.

— J'ai manqué de me noyer quand j'étais petit. Il y a très peu de gens qui le savent. Juste la meute et toi.

— Et tes parents ?

— Ils pensent que je fais de l'asthme.

— Tu ne leur as jamais dit ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

— Non. C'était arrivé chez le père d'Isaac et il m'avait interdit d'en parler. C'était les imbéciles de son équipe de natation qui m'avaient jeté dans la piscine.

— Je suis désolée …

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Louane se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer :

— Nicolas me manque.

Matt hocha la tête et lança un regard en biais à la jeune fille.

— Tu n'es pas prête pour un copain mais on peut quand même se faire un câlin ? demanda-t-il.

L'adolescente sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du photographe. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, partageant leurs souffrances, leurs peurs, leurs espoirs et leur affection dans une étreinte qui était bien plus efficace que n'importe quel discours. Nul besoin de se parler. Le silence suffisait à se comprendre.

# #

C'était bon de sentir qu'on n'était pas tout seul. Et surtout, cela faisait du bien de voir qu'on pouvait quand même vivre avec le cœur fragilisé par les épreuves. Parce qu'au final, il suffisait juste d'une personne pour vous permettre de surmonter toutes les difficultés.

Vous savez ? Ce genre de personne qui vous transporte et vous transcende, qui vous donne la force de vous relever d'un sourire, qui est là pour essuyer vos larmes avant même qu'elles aient coulées sur vos joues. Ce genre de personne qui sait comment vous faire rire alors que vous êtes au plus bas, qui fait battre votre cœur plus fort juste quand elle apparaît au détour d'un couloir, qui illumine votre journée simplement parce qu'elle se tient à côté de vous.

Erica la cherchait encore, cette personne. Pour l'instant, c'était Isaac, son frère de cœur. Mais la jeune fille avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait avoir tout entier pour elle. Parce que le garçon frisé avait déjà donné une grande partie de son cœur à Danny, ce qui faisait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de place pour elle.

Oui, elle espérait la trouver bientôt, cette personne qui saurait apaiser les blessures de son âme. Ses amis avaient tous trouvé quelqu'un qui leur permettait d'appréhender la vie en toute sérénité. Il fallait juste espérer que son tour viendrait bientôt.


	47. Chapitre 46

Les vacances de Noël passèrent à une vitesse folle. Entre les sorties que la meute fit et les entraînements des bêtas, il ne restait déjà plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée. Le corbeau ne renvoya aucune lettre anonyme, que ce soit à Lydia ou à Stiles. La rousse restait tout de même sur ses gardes en permanence, même si elle affichait un air détaché face à la menace.

La famille de Derek vint passer le réveillon du nouvel an au manoir, comme convenu. Au grand plaisir de Stiles, l'oncle Bill avait décliné l'invitation. Par contre, l'adolescent retrouva avec joie Taylor et Nick, les enfants de Judith et Brad. Les deux petits loups garous lui sautèrent dessus à peine sortis de la voiture et le garçon les emmena jusqu'au salon où les attendaient leurs cadeaux, placés sous le petit sapin.

L'alpha et son amoureux avaient acheté un garage à trois étages pour Nick, avec un lot de petites voitures, et un lecteur CD portable rose pour Taylor, accompagné d'un disque de chansons pour enfants. Ils offrirent à Judith et Brad, un grand cadre composé de multiples compartiments dans lesquels ils pourraient glisser des photos, et à Marthe et Gregory, un séjour pour deux à choisir parmi ceux proposés dans le coffret-vacances.

En échange, ils reçurent de la part du premier couple une photo imprimée sur toile représentant un coucher de soleil sur la mer, des reflets scintillants irradiants à la surface de l'eau tandis que le ciel flamboyait. Le second couple leur offrit une carte-cadeau pour un magasin spécialisé dans la vente de produits culturels et technologiques.

Après s'être tous remerciés, ils passèrent à table et quand Nick et Taylor commencèrent à s'ennuyer, Stiles leur proposa d'aller jouer avec eux pour leur permettre de patienter un peu plus longtemps.

L'adolescent avait un peu hésité avant de venir chez Derek et Peter parce qu'il se rappelait toujours cette histoire de fantômes dont avait parlé Louane. Et puis, il ne voulait pas laisser son père tout seul mais ce dernier lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, après avoir embrassé Derek et souhaité à tout le monde une bonne année, l'adolescent tenta d'appeler le shérif mais il ne lui répondit pas. Le garçon supposa qu'il dormait et retourna à la fête.

Taylor et Nick dormaient déjà depuis longtemps lorsque Stiles se glissa sous les draps de Derek, l'alpha prêt de lui. Il se blottit contre son amoureux, heureux d'être dans ses bras, et s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain, toute la meute se rejoignit au manoir pour faire la connaissance des cousins de Derek. Si Nick et Taylor furent au départ intimidés par tant de nouvelles têtes, ils s'y accommodèrent rapidement. D'autant plus que l'alpha se rappela soudain la promesse qu'il avait faite au petit garçon de lui faire conduire sa Camaro.

Stiles râla un peu parce que lui n'avait jamais eu le droit de prendre le volant du véhicule de son amoureux, mais le loup garou l'ignora et entraîna ses deux petits cousins dehors. Derek les fit avancer et reculer dans la cour du manoir à tour de rôle pendant une demi-heure, puis Jackson se proposa également pour faire tester sa Porsche aux enfants.

La journée s'acheva et alors que les bêtas prenaient congé au fur et à mesure, Stiles décida de rentrer chez lui pour voir son père. Les cousins de l'alpha repartaient le lendemain dans la matinée et il promit de repasser pour leur dire au revoir.

Après avoir embrassé Derek et lui avoir assuré qu'il lui manquerait, il grimpa dans sa Jeep et démarra. L'adolescent fit demi-tour et s'engagea sur la route qui lui permettrait de regagner son domicile.

# #

— Bonne année, papa !

Stiles ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et rejoignit son père dans le salon.

— Bonne année, fiston, lança le shérif pendant que l'adolescent se vautrait dans le canapé à côté de lui.

— J'ai voulu t'appeler hier soir, mais tu devais déjà dormir.

— En l'occurrence, non, avoua son père. J'ai été appelé par mes collègues en pleine nuit.

— Accident de voiture ? supposa le garçon, devinant que l'alcool avait dû encore une fois faire des ravages sur la route.

— Non. On a encore retrouvé un corps dans les bois. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange …

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, rappela le shérif.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Papa ! C'est toi qui as commencé à parler. J'ai besoin de savoir, moi, maintenant.

— C'est une enquête policière. Les civils, c'est-à-dire toi, n'ont pas à être au courant des détails. J'ai déjà assez des journalistes qui nous tournent autour pour obtenir un scoop …

L'adolescent croisa les bras devant lui.

— Tu peux me mettre dans la confidence ! Je ne vais pas aller vendre des informations à la presse. Et puis, de toute façon, si tu ne me dis rien, on sait très bien tous les deux que je vais aller fouiller dans tes dossiers pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

Son père le fixa dans les yeux.

— J'ose espérer que c'est une blague et que je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas aller fouiller dans mon bureau.

— Bien sûr ! mentit le garçon. Mais pour une fois que je ne voulais rien savoir, c'est toi qui a commencé à m'en parler ! Donc maintenant, j'ai envie de connaître ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de savoir ? répliqua le shérif.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

— Je pourrais t'aider ! Rappelle-toi les meurtres de l'année dernière : je t'avais aidé à faire la lumière sur le vrai responsable. Je pourrais être de nouveau utile cette fois-ci !

Son père l'observa un instant avant de céder :

— Bon, d'accord … Alors, voilà …

# #

Stiles se gara devant le manoir au moment où les cousins de Derek sortaient sur le perron. Nick et Taylor coururent se jeter dans les bras de l'adolescent qui les serra contre lui. Les adieux s'éternisèrent. Les deux enfants étaient tristes de quitter l'alpha, son oncle et le garçon et demandaient à leurs parents quand est-ce qu'ils reviendraient. Judith et Brad réussirent finalement à les attacher, en leur promettant de revenir bientôt, et après un dernier salut, les deux voitures avaient quitté la cour des Hale.

Alors que Derek agitait la main, Stiles lui chuchota :

— Rassemble la meute. J'ai un truc à vous dire.

# #

Les adolescents s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon du manoir. Ils s'étaient cotisés pour acheter trois poufs pour avoir plus de places assises lorsqu'ils se réunissaient tous, que Scott, Stiles et Erica s'étaient aussitôt appropriés. Matt, Allison et Lydia s'étaient installés dans le canapé. Jackson était sur l'accoudoir, comme à son habitude, et Danny était assis sur les genoux d'Isaac, les bras du lycanthrope entourant sa taille.

Derek et Peter étaient debout face aux bêtas et l'alpha leur demanda le silence avant de faire signe à Stiles, pour qu'il commence son récit :

— Voilà. Hier soir, quand je suis rentré chez moi, mon père m'a dit que le soir du réveillon, il a été appelé par ses collègues. Ils avaient retrouvés le corps mort d'une jeune fille à deux kilomètres du centre-ville, en pleine campagne. Ils ont donc fait venir le médecin légiste pour déterminer l'heure de la mort et essayait de comprendre comment elle avait pu mourir.

L'adolescent se gratta la tête avant de reprendre son récit.

—Il y avait des traces de lutte sur le corps de la jeune fille au niveau des poignets et des bras, comme si elle s'était débattue pour échapper à ses agresseurs. Jusqu'ici, tout est normal. Mais ensuite, le médecin légiste a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'y a pas de traumatisme crânien, pas de traces de viol, rien. La seule blessure consiste en deux petits trous dans son cou, espacé de cinq centimètres environ, comme si on y avait enfoncé un objet pointu.

Stiles soupira.

— Après avoir constaté qu'elle était très peu blessée, il a tenté de déterminer l'heure de sa mort. Il a d'abord examiné la rigidité du corps. Vous savez, les muscles perdent de leur souplesse pendant les premières heures qui suivent la mort, en commençant par ceux du visage, puis ceux des bras et enfin, ceux des jambes. Au vu de la rigidité extrême du corps de la victime, il en a déduit que le décès devait remonter à environ huit heures, hypothèse qu'il a pu confirmer en prenant sa température.

L'adolescent grimaça en se réinstallant dans son pouf.

— Mais c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Normalement, quelques instants après la mort, les vaisseaux sanguins se dilatent et le sang s'en échappe. Au bout de quatre heures environ, il commence à s'accumuler dans les parties les plus basses du corps, comme par exemple la nuque ou le bassin. Tandis que la peau devient livide partout ailleurs, là où le sang s'accumule, apparaissent des tâches rouges, puis violettes. Plus ces tâches sont foncées, plus l'heure de la mort est éloignée de l'heure d'examen. En général, il faut attendre quatorze heures pour que le sang s'accumule entièrement dans le bas du corps et que la couleur finale se fixe.

Stiles laissa filer quelques instants, pour voir si quelqu'un avait des questions, mais personne ne l'interrompit.

— Le médecin légiste avait conclu que la mort remontait à environ huit heures. Donc le sang aurait dû commencer à s'accumuler depuis quatre heures dans les parties basses du corps en formant des tâches rouges. Or, il n'y avait qu'une légère coloration de la peau au niveau de la nuque et du bassin. Le légiste n'a au départ rien dit, puisque chaque corps réagit différemment et il a demandé à ce que le corps soit transporté à la morgue pour qu'il puisse l'autopsier le lendemain. Il est donc allé à l'hôpital hier après-midi pour procéder à l'autopsie et il a été très surpris de constater que les tâches caractéristiques de l'accumulation de sang étaient toujours très peu prononcées. Intrigué, il a procédé à des examens et a fini par constater qu'au lieu des cinq litres de sang qu'est censé contenir le corps humain, celui de cette fille en retenait à peine deux.

L'adolescent frissonna avant de conclure :

— Il a ensuite procédé à l'autopsie complète et quand il a rendu son rapport, il en a conclu que le décès avait été causé par la perte de sang. Cependant, il n'a pu être retiré que par un seul endroit : le cou, là où il y avait deux petits trous, puisque c'est la seule blessure qu'il a pu trouver.

— Tu veux dire que cette fille était encore vivante quand on a commencé à lui prélever du sang ? s'exclama Lydia, avec une mine dégoûtée.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

— Non. Le légiste a décelé des résidus de chloroforme dans ses poumons. Elle a donc été endormie avant qu'on lui retire son sang.

— Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? s'étonna Isaac.

Stiles leva les sourcils, comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

— Sérieux, tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Deux trous dans le cou ? Trois litres de sang qui disparaissent du corps de la victime ? Ca ne te dit rien ?

Jackson ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

— Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu penses à un vampire ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? s'insurgea l'adolescent. Il y a bien des fantômes dans ce manoir ! Alors s'il y a des esprits et des loups garous sur terre, pourquoi pas des vampires ?

— Et t'en as déjà vu ici, un fantôme ? répliqua le blond. Les Nettoyeurs croient qu'il y en a mais pour moi, ce n'est qu'une superstition.

— Et puis en plus, ton vampire, il devait avoir sacrément la dalle pour boire trois litres de sang ! se moqua Isaac.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

— Bah moi, je vous préviens juste. Vous viendrez pas vous plaindre quand vous vous retrouvez face à face avec un vampire !

— Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, ronchonna Derek, fatigué par leurs enfantillages.

L'alpha se frotta la mâchoire avant de demander à son amoureux :

— Quelles sont les conclusions de la police ?

— Pour l'instant, ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ils se disent que le sang a sûrement été volé pour être revendu sur le marché noir.

— Et si on demandait l'avis d'un spécialiste ? proposa Matt.

Les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et Lydia haussa un sourcil.

— Par « un spécialiste », tu veux dire « Louane » ?

— Ouais, avoua le photographe.

— J'aurais pas choisi le mot « spécialiste » pour la décrire, moi, lança Jackson d'un ton narquois.

— Elle fait partie des Protecteurs. Elle doit savoir s'il y a des vampires qui traînent dans le coin, reprit Matt sans se soucier de l'intervention du blond.

Peter hocha la tête mais Derek rejeta la proposition de l'adolescent :

— Laissons Louane en dehors de tout ça. Elle a d'autres soucis à se faire. De toute façon, cette mort ne nous concerne pas. C'est triste pour cette fille mais on ne peut pas se préoccuper de tous les cadavres que la police retrouve. Et si ça se trouve, ce crime a vraiment été commis par des gens qui revendent du sang sur le marché noir et non par des créatures fantastiques. Je dirais donc que l'affaire est close et qu'on ne se préoccupera plus de cette histoire tant qu'elle ne sera pas directement reliée à notre meute.

Alors que l'alpha allait changer de sujet, Stiles le coupa d'une voix hésitante :

— Et bien … C'est … En fait, c'est peut-être un peu relié à nous …

L'adolescent se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre pendant que tous les regards se tournaient de nouveau vers lui. La bouche sèche, il bafouilla :

— Il y a eu deux autres morts, depuis la rentrée. Une fille, qui s'est faite violée, et un garçon, qui a été retrouvé avec le corps lacéré par des coups de couteau. Les trois meurtres semblent être totalement isolés les uns des autres. Pourtant, quelque chose les relie.

Stiles inspira profondément avant de lâcher :

— La police a retrouvé une lettre sur chacun des trois corps.

Un silence suivit la déclaration du garçon. Lydia attrapa la main de Jackson d'un geste vif, Isaac resserra ses bras autour de Danny et Allison échangea un regard avec Scott, pendant que Matt et Erica fronçaient les sourcils. Seuls Peter et Derek restèrent stoïques.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ces lettres ? demanda l'alpha d'un ton calme.

Stiles se passa la langue sur la lèvre avant de répondre.

— Sur la première, il était écrit « Un vieux cauchemar vous salue ». Sur la seconde, c'était « De la lame ou des griffes, qui gagne ? ». Et sur la dernière, on avait inscrit « Le repas était délicieux. On partage ? ».

Derek observa l'adolescent qui finit par conclure :

—La police pense à un sérial killer …

— Un sérial killer ? Vraiment ? releva Lydia. On ne leur a jamais appris que …

— Oui, on sait, l'interrompit Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel. Un meurtrier en série utilise toujours la même méthode pour tuer ses victimes. C'est un peu comme sa signature …

Avant que la rousse ait pu réagir, Danny intervint dans la conversation :

— Et si sa signature, c'était de laisser des messages sur le corps de ses victimes ?

La meute prit un instant pour réfléchir à la proposition de l'adolescent. Peter finit par briser le silence :

— Et si le corbeau n'était tout simplement pas un, mais plusieurs ?

— On a déjà émis cette hypothèse, rappela Erica.

— Et c'est celle qui me semble le plus probable, renchérit le loup garou. Réfléchissons un instant. L'accident de Stiles nécessitait une minutie imparable. Celui qui a foncé sur la Jeep devait avoir au moins un complice placé devant le lycée pour dire exactement à quelle heure Stiles quittait le parking. Ensuite, comment être sûr du trajet qu'il allait réaliser ? Rentrerait-il directement chez lui ? Viendrait-il au manoir ? Passerait-il voir son père ? Le mieux était de placer plusieurs personnes sur les différents trajets, voire même de mettre plusieurs véhicules en embuscade, pour être certain de ne pas louper son coup.

Peter croisa les bras devant lui.

— Et puis, pourquoi vouloir tenter de tuer Stiles alors qu'il était simplement prévu d'enlever Lydia ? Ce détail me chiffonne depuis un moment. On dirait vraiment qu'il y a plusieurs personnes qui se cachent derrière ce mystérieux corbeau.

— Peut-être que le but des deux manœuvres était de les effrayer, et non pas de les tuer, lança Allison. Après tout, on ne sait rien du mystérieux sauveur de Lydia. Il pourrait très bien être un complice venu lui faire croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour la protéger, afin qu'on baisse notre vigilance.

— Bin leur plan a foiré, grogna Jackson. Je ne suis pas prêt de laisser quelqu'un rentrer de nouveau dans cette maison !

Derek se passa une main sur le visage. Ce mystère commençait à lui taper sur le système. Plus ils avançaient, moins ils y comprenaient quelque chose. Stiles le désespéra un peu plus lorsqu'il annonça :

— Je … Je me suis dit … Et si le corbeau nous adressait les lettres ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Scott.

— Et bien … Il y a cette façon de s'adresser au lecteur avec les « vous ». Et puis l'allusion aux griffes et au sang qui était « délicieux » … Ça ne vous fait pas penser à un loup, vous ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'alpha, pour savoir ce qu'il allait conclure. Malheureusement, le loup garou ne voyait vraiment pas quoi dire. Son oncle vola à son secours en tapant dans ses mains :

— On n'a plus qu'à attendre le prochain message !

— Quoi ? Mais des gens meurent, pendant ce temps ! s'insurgea Scott.

— Et tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on aille faire des rondes la nuit, pour veiller sur tout Beacon Hills ? rétorqua Peter. Les Protecteurs sont censés être là pour protéger les innocents des Nettoyeurs et des créatures fantastiques. Alors laissons-les faire leur travail pendant que nous, nous nous préoccupons du bien être de notre meute.

— Mais si les messages nous étaient vraiment destinés ? murmura Erica. Ça ferait de nous les responsables de la mort de ces trois ados et de ceux qui pourraient suivre …

— Les responsables sont ceux qui tuent, répondit le loup garou.

Derek décida de prendre la parole.

— Peter a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tout le monde. C'est aux Protecteurs et à la police de faire ça. Pas à nous. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre de voir comment va se dérouler la suite des événements, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts.

Les bêtas furent obligés de se ranger du côté de leur alpha et finirent par quitter le manoir pour rentrer chez eux.

# #

Isaac était allongé sur son lit et repensait à tout ce qui avait été dit au manoir dans la journée. Cette histoire de lettres de menace déposées sur des cadavres lui donnait la chair de poule et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Danny. L'adolescent frisé s'inquiétait de le savoir seul chez lui. Et si jamais on s'en prenait à son amoureux ? Si on tentait de l'enlever comme on avait tenté de kidnapper Lydia ?

On frappa à sa porte et Jim passa la tête dans sa chambre.

— Je te dérange ?

— Non, viens, entre.

Le garçon ferma la porte derrière lui et vint rejoindre Isaac sur son lit. Il tenait un paquet rectangulaire emballé dans un papier vert tendre dans ses mains et le tendit à l'adolescent.

— Tiens, c'est ton cadeau de Noël. Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, mais le père Noël avait égaré ton cadeau …

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil et déchira le papier cadeau pour découvrir un livre documentaire sur la crosse, avec des photos imprimées sur du papier glacé. Il le feuilleta rapidement, l'odeur de neuf lui chatouillant les narines.

— Je ne savais pas trop quoi te prendre, mais je me suis dit que ce serait un bon choix, vu que tu aimes bien ce sport, déclara Jim. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

— Merci, il a l'air génial, lança Isaac. Mais moi, je ne t'ai rien acheté. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas qu'on était assez proches pour s'offrir un cadeau à Noël. Tu n'aurais pas dû dépenser ton argent.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais si tu tiens vraiment à me rendre la pareille, j'ai une petite idée.

Avant que le loup garou ait pu faire le moindre geste, Jim s'était penché vers lui et l'avait embrassé. Isaac sursauta et se recula vivement.

— Mais … Tu fais quoi ?

— Je prends mon cadeau de Noël, répondit le garçon d'un air malicieux.

— Mais … J'ai un copain ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

— Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Le loup garou battit des cils avant de protester :

— Et bien moi, ça me dérange ! Parce que je n'aimerais pas que Danny se fasse embrasser par d'autres garçons. Si tu veux qu'on reste amis, il va falloir que tu apprennes à retenir tes pulsions.

Jim se leva avec un petit sourire :

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne recommencerai pas avec toi. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

— Comment il s'appelle, ton copain, l'excité qui sort avec le grand brun, un peu ténébreux ? C'est Stiles, non ? J'aime bien ses lèvres. Elles doivent être douces quand on les embrasse. Mais à choisir, je préfère encore Derek. Son côté sauvage est extrêmement attirant !

Avec un clin d'œil, il quitta la chambre, laissant Isaac totalement désemparé sur son lit.

D'où Jim connaissait-il le nom de ses amis ? En savait-il plus à leurs sujets ? Leur voulait-il du mal ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Allait-il recommencer ?

Et qu'allait dire Danny ?


	48. Chapitre 47

Les vacances s'achevèrent dans une ambiance assez morose et c'est avec le cœur lourd que les adolescents reprirent le chemin du lycée.

Le corbeau n'avait pas donné de nouvelles et même si Stiles espionnait régulièrement les appels de son père, aucun nouveau meurtre n'avait été commis. La menace planait quand même lourdement au-dessus d'eux, comme une épée de Damoclès prête à les écraser n'importe quand, et la meute était sous tension.

De plus, la rentrée signifiait la mise en place de l'équipe de pom-pom girls, ce qui voulait dire que non seulement Clara pourrait les narguer de son petit sourire en coin, mais en plus, elle serait aussi là pendant les entraînements de crosse auxquels les garçons participaient deux fois par semaine.

Enfin, chaque membre de la meute avait des problèmes personnels à gérer.

Pour Scott, il s'agissait du rendez-vous parents-professeur que Harris avait donné à sa mère. L'adolescent était certain d'avoir raté ses examens de fin de semestre et en était dépité. Tant de révisions pour rien le déprimaient. Surtout qu'entre Allison et lui, il y avait quelques tensions, ces derniers temps, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur.

Le comportement gamin de Scott commençait à taper sur les nerfs de la jeune fille. L'autre jour, alors que la chasseuse discutait avec la mère de son copain dans la cuisine, autour d'une tasse de thé, le téléphone de l'infirmière avait sonné et son fils s'était proposé pour aller lui chercher, afin de lui éviter de se déplacer. En trottinant, il avait rejoint le sac de Melissa, posé dans l'entrée, et avait fouillé dedans pour trouver le mobile.

Un glapissement et un dérapage plus tard, Scott avait surgi dans la cuisine, une boîte de préservatifs à la main, en beuglant qu'il exigeait des explications. Sa mère et Allison l'avaient observé avec des yeux ronds, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière se décide à lui rappeler qu'il était forcément au courant de ce que c'était, vu qu'elle en avait déjà trouvé un paquet dans sa chambre. Avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu s'énerver davantage, la chasseuse s'était excusée auprès de Melissa et avait entraîné son amoureux dans sa chambre.

Ils s'étaient disputés longtemps sur le sujet, Scott refusant d'accepter que sa mère puisse avoir des relations sexuelles avec Peter, Allison exigeant qu'il grandisse un peu et qu'il se fasse une raison. La chasseuse avait argumenté qu'ils agissaient en adultes responsables en se protégeant, au contraire de son petit copain, qui dans l'élan de leurs ébats amoureux, avait oublié une fois de mettre un préservatif. L'adolescent s'était mis à bouder et la jeune fille était partie en lui ordonnant de ne revenir la voir que lorsqu'il se serait excusé auprès de sa mère.

Scott avait fini par aller présenter ses excuses à Melissa mais un froid existait toujours entre les deux amoureux, Allison guettant avec inquiétude ses règles et en voulant à son amoureux de ne pas s'être protégé pendant l'un de leur rapport.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le seul couple qui avait des soucis. Lydia inquiétait beaucoup Jackson. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille se promenait avec un air assuré dans le lycée, se pavanant et n'hésitant pas à remettre à sa place quiconque oserait lui faire une réflexion. Or, depuis quelques temps, elle avait perdu de sa superbe et avait beaucoup moins confiance en elle.

Et surtout, il y avait ces cauchemars, qui la réveillaient en pleine nuit et la laissaient en sueur et tétanisées, et ses crampes d'estomac qui la prenaient de temps à autre, surtout le matin. Le blond sentait que sa copine s'éloignait peu à peu de lui, se renfermant derrière une carapace qui serait bientôt infranchissable, même pour lui. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour la rassurer. Leur relation avait plutôt était basée sur la lutte pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait le plus d'autorité sur l'autre que sur les mots doux et les marques d'affection.

Isaac et Danny inquiétait également Erica. Son frère de cœur avait tout de suite avoué à son amoureux que Jim l'avait embrassé et qu'il n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de le repousser. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse n'en avait pas voulu au loup garou, et avait même plaisanté en déclarant qu'il était étonné qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul garçon qui est été aussi entreprenant, étant donné que son copain était super mignon.

Mais Isaac se sentait quand même un peu coupable de ce qui était arrivé et avait mis un peu de distance entre eux. La blonde avait bien vu que cela rendait les deux garçons tristes et elle espérait que ce désagréable souvenir serait rapidement derrière eux. Elle n'aimait pas voir ses amis tristes.

Quant à Matt, son principal souci résidait en Louane. L'adolescente était une brindille fragile ballotée par les vents d'une tempête sombre, plongée au cœur d'événements qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et dont elle ne comprenait sûrement pas tout. Le photographe voulait l'aider à s'en sortir parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir cet air perdu dans son regard. Et aussi parce qu'il sentait qu'une fois que les problèmes de la brune seraient résolus, il pourrait de tenter de nouveau de l'embrasser.

Peter avait été mis au courant par Melissa de la réaction de Scott en découvrant les préservatifs dans le sac à main de l'infirmière. Le loup garou avait tenté d'être le plus gentleman possible avec Melissa, attendant qu'elle soit la première à entreprendre quelque chose avant de céder à ses envies sexuelles. Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il n'avait pas envie de tirer un trait dessus. N'en déplaise à Scott McCall.

Peter subissait donc sans rien dire les regards noirs que lui lançaient l'adolescent, quand ils se croisaient au manoir où dans les couloirs du lycée, priant pour ne pas être obligés d'en revenir aux mains une nouvelle fois. Heureusement, pour l'instant, Scott restait maître de lui et le loup garou pouvait mener ses cours tranquillement, étant donné que la fin des vacances signifiait pour lui le début de son travail de professeur.

Derek, pour sa part, se faisait du souci pour chacun des membres de sa meute. Il cherchait à résoudre le mystère du corbeau mais ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. De plus, la menace des Nettoyeurs l'inquiétait et savoir que des Protecteurs, aussi bonnes que pouvaient être leurs intentions, se baladaient sur son territoire n'était pas pour lui plaire non plus.

Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher de travail. Son entretien pour être responsable de communication s'était soldé par un échec parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'expérience. Il s'était présenté à un entretien d'embauche pour être assistant d'édition et à un autre au poste d'assistant marketing. Les deux s'étaient soldés par un refus, à cause de ses diplômes jugés insuffisants pour obtenir le travail. En désespoir de cause, il avait même postulé comme vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements, qui lui avait préféré un garçon un peu plus jeune, un peu plus grand et un peu plus musclé.

L'alpha était véritablement vexé par ce dernier refus, et surtout, il était ulcéré de voir toutes les difficultés qu'il avait pour trouver du travail alors que son oncle n'avait eu qu'à se présenter à un seul entretien avant de remporter le poste de professeur de littérature vacataire.

Enfin, Stiles était peut-être le seul de la bande pour qui tout allait bien. Sa relation avec Derek n'avait jamais été aussi belle depuis qu'il avait présenté le jeune homme à son père, le corbeau ne lui envoyait plus de lettres et même si les meurtres venaient tâcher le tableau, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être le seul à être concerné par la menace.

C'est donc dans ce contexte de tensions, d'inquiétudes et de frustration que les jeunes reprirent la route du lycée.

# #

Peter entra dans la classe et s'assit derrière son bureau, sortant ses affaires de sa serviette le temps que les conversations décroissent et que les lycéens se concentrent sur lui. Il avait été surpris d'être aussi bien accueilli par les élèves. Bien sûr, certains adolescents avaient tenté de le tester, mais il avait su les recadrer avec humour et autorité, et s'était imposé comme un professeur sérieux mais sympathique en quelques jours.

— Sortez vos exemplaires du Songe d'une nuit d'Eté de notre cher William Shakespeare. Vous étiez censé lire l'acte un en entier afin que nous puissions l'étudier aujourd'hui ? Qui veut bien nous le résumer ?

Peter observa les quelques mains qui se levaient. Il eut très envie d'interroger Scott, qui se gardait bien pour une fois de le fusiller du regard pour fixer son bureau, car le loup garou devinait que l'adolescent n'avait pas dû prendre la peine de lire le passage. Pourtant, son instinct de survie lui dictait de préférer n'importe quel autre élève plutôt que le fils de Melissa. Ils n'étaient déjà pas en très bons termes, mieux valait éviter d'humilier le garçon.

Le lycanthrope eut ensuite envie d'interroger Stiles, qui ne devait pas avoir plus étudié que son meilleur ami, mais bien qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir rapporter à Derek que son petit copain ne faisait pas ses devoirs, il préféra se rabattre sur un élève volontaire. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un professeur sadique, qui prenait du plaisir à rabaisser ses élèves. Sa réputation était pour l'instant plutôt bonne. Il aviserait quand il aurait baissé dans l'estime des lycéens.

— Lauren, auriez-vous l'honneur de nous résumer ce que vous avez lu ? lança Peter en s'adressant à une jeune fille rousse, aux cheveux courts et au visage carré.

Pendant que l'élève entreprenait de raconter l'acte un de la pièce de Shakespeare, Matt écrivait quelque chose sur un bout de papier, qu'il plia avant de le passer à Louane, assise à côté de lui. Il aurait pu lui envoyer un texto mais la brune éteignait toujours son téléphone portable avant d'entrer en cours. L'adolescente prit le mot avec une moue surprise et le déplia pour lire ce qui était écrit.

« Tu viens voir l'entraînement de crosse ce soir ? =) »

Louane se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant d'écrire une réponse en dessous de la phrase.

« Oui, si tu veux, mais peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin. »

Après avoir lu ce qui était écrit, Matt fit courir son stylo sur le bout de feuille et attendit que Peter ait le dos tourné au tableau pour repasser le mot à l'adolescente.

« Je te raccompagnerai chez toi, si tu veux. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le photographe et acquiesça silencieusement à la proposition, avant de rouler le bout de papier en boule et de le mettre dans un coin de son bureau. Matt se mordit la lèvre et déchira un autre morceau de sa feuille pour y inscrire quelque chose.

Louane attrapa le nouveau mot et y découvrit un cœur dessiné au stylo rouge. Elle jeta un regard gêné au photographe, les joues légèrement rehaussées de rouge, et le garçon lui fit un clin d'œil. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit que la brune, après avoir remonté ses lunettes sur son nez, repliait le mot et le rangeait dans sa trousse.

La voix de Peter le tira de sa rêverie :

— Matt ! Pourriez-vous jouer le rôle de Thésée pendant les trois premières pages de la scène un ?

Le photographe ouvrit son livre et tâcha de se concentrer sur le cours plutôt que sur les yeux verts de sa voisine de classe.

# #

Le coach était de mauvaise humeur. Il faisait froid et humide, et en plus, il était fatigué. Sa journée lui avait paru interminable et s'il avait pu, Finstock aurait annulé l'entraînement. Mais dans moins de deux semaines, son équipe avait le dernier match de qualification à disputer avant les quarts de finale du championnat. Le coach se devait donc de cadrer ses joueurs et de mettre au point de nouvelles tactiques.

Pourtant, Finstock n'était vraiment pas motivé. C'est pourquoi il envoya les jeunes qui faisaient partie de l'équipe faire vingt tours de terrain sur la pelouse détrempée pendant que lui-même, enroulé dans une épaisse doudoune, s'asseyait sur le banc en mâchonnant sauvagement son chewing-gum.

Les joueurs partirent en grommelant et se traînèrent sur le terrain, leur coach leur criant de temps en temps dessus pour qu'ils accélèrent. Pendant ce temps, Allison, Erica et Lydia étaient assises dans les gradins, avec les deux sœurs Barette.

La rousse était en train de se plaindre que l'humidité lui faisait friser les cheveux, alors qu'elle se les était lissés le matin-même et la blonde l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tandis que la brune tapotait sur son écran de téléphone portable. Louane avait son exemplaire du Songe d'une nuit d'été dans les mains et en lisait un passage.

— Ca lui arrive d'être aimable, à Finstock ? grogna Hana en se frottant les mains.

— Quand son équipe gagne, il a parfois des mots gentils à l'égard de ses joueurs, annonça Erica. Mais en général, il est tout le temps de mauvais poil.

— Je l'ai eu en économie, aujourd'hui. Il a été tellement méchant dans ses propos qu'il a failli faire pleurer une fille.

— C'est Finstock. Il est comme ça, déclara Lydia en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille grimaça et se passa une main sur le ventre.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Allison.

— Ouais. Crampe d'estomac, marmonna la rousse.

Hana jeta un coup d'œil négligeant à sa sœur qui fouillait dans sa trousse à la recherche d'un stylo et fronça les sourcils en voyant un bout de papier dépasser. Elle l'attrapa et dévoila le cœur que Matt avait tracé dans la matinée.

— Ouh ! C'est du sérieux entre toi et ton petit photographe ! se moqua la jeune fille en agitant le morceau de feuille comme preuve.

Alors que Louane rougissait violemment, Lydia se pencha en avant, ses maux de ventre tout d'un coup effacés par la surprise.

— C'est vraiment Matt qui t'a dessiné un cœur ? demanda la rousse.

L'aînée des Barette arracha le papier des mains de sa cadette et le remit dans sa trousse, sous une pile de crayons pour qu'on ne lui vole plus.

— Et il l'a embrassé pendant les vacances de Noël … souligna Hana, arrachant un cri de surprise aux trois autres adolescentes, qui voulurent tout de suite en savoir plus.

Louane décerna un regard noir à sa sœur qui lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

— Je ne te raconterai plus rien, si tu n'es pas capable de garder un secret ! marmonna son aînée.

— Tu n'es pas vraiment venu me raconter ton baiser, la reprit Hana. Quand tu es rentrée à la maison, je suis venue te demander si tu pouvais m'aider avec un exercice de math, et là, t'étais à moitié en état de choc et t'as commencé à me raconter tout ce que Matt t'avait fait sans que j'ai rien demandé. Moi, j'ai juste écouté ce que tu avais à me dire !

— Comment ça, tout ce que Matt t'a fait ? releva Erica.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois fusillé sa sœur du regard, qui se leva pour aller aux toilettes avec un sourire narquois, Louane consentit à expliquer brièvement :

— On s'est embrassé une fois mais on a décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas sortir ensemble.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lydia.

— Parce que ma situation actuelle ne me permet pas d'avoir un copain, marmonna la brune avant de se replonger dans son livre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

Les trois filles de la meute échangèrent un regard. Elles avaient très bien compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Louane. Sa condition de Protectrice l'exposait plus au danger qu'elle ne la protégeait. Ajouté au souvenir de Nicolas, les adolescentes comprenaient parfaitement que leur amie ne souhaite pas embarquer Matt dans ses histoires. Et c'était bien là une preuve des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

# #

Melissa inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la classe du professeur Harris. Il l'attendait déjà, installé derrière son bureau, une chaise placée en face de lui. L'infirmière se força à sourire et se remémora la liste des arguments qu'elle avait dressé mentalement pour défendre son fils.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, la salua l'enseignant.

Melissa s'installa sur le siège, croisa les jambes et posa les mains sur ses genoux.

— Je vous ai demandé ce rendez-vous pour parler de Scott.

— Vous savez, il a fait de gros efforts ce semestre, il a vraiment révisé très dur … commença l'infirmière.

— Je n'en doute pas, approuva Harris. Vu les résultats qu'il a obtenu, on peut vraiment dire que votre fils a mis les bouchées doubles cette fois-ci, voire même triples.

Melissa, qui s'apprêtait à enchaîner sur les mérites qu'avait Scott d'avoir un petit boulot à côté de sa vie de lycéen et de son investissement dans l'équipe de crosse, fut totalement surprise par le discours du professeur, auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

— Ah oui ? lança-t-elle, intriguée.

— Il a eu un B- de moyenne. Ce n'est pas mirobolant, mais c'est tout de même mieux que le tout petit C qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir avec difficultés.

— Oh. C'est génial, je suis fière que ses efforts aient payé. Mais si ses notes sont correctes, pourquoi me convoquer ?

Harris croisa les mains devant son visage tandis que Melissa prenait une mine perplexe.

— Et bien, je voudrais l'encourager et veiller à ce qu'il continue sur cette voie. Ce serait dommage qu'il relâche ses efforts au second semestre.

— Oh, mais je compte l'inciter à fournir autant d'efforts qu'au semestre précédent, indiqua l'infirmière.

— Je n'en doute pas, déclara l'enseignant. Toutefois, il me semble qu'une aide pour motiver Scott vous serait particulièrement utile.

Melissa plissa les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « aide ? »

— Je me porte volontaire pour soutenir votre fils, l'aider à réviser et obtenir de bons résultats au second semestre.

— Oh, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça, refusa l'infirmière. Je saurais m'en sortir toute seule, ne vous en faîtes pas.

— Je suis certain que vous ferez du très bon travail, mais je suis enseignant, et je pense pouvoir apporter une aide très importante à Scott.

— Mais c'est légal ?

— Etant donné que je suis volontaire et que je fais ça entièrement gratuitement, oui. A condition que le soutien que je prodiguerai à Scott soit fait chez vous, et non pas au lycée.

Melissa se retint de lever les yeux ou de soupirer. Comment allait-elle réussir à se sortir de cette situation ? Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'un professeur de son fils vienne s'incruster chez elle, et elle savait aussi très bien que Scott ne voudrait jamais recevoir des cours particuliers de la part de Harris.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une manière polie mais ferme de refuser la proposition, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit.

— Pardon, je suis en retard ! J'ai manqué quoi ?

# #

Alors que Finstock déclarait enfin que l'entraînement était fini et que les joueurs rentraient à pas lents vers les vestiaires, Matt repéra Louane qui attendait en face de la porte, dos au mur, bras croisés dans son dos. L'adolescent se dirigea vers elle en souriant mais se figea en voyant un autre joueur s'approcher d'elle. Il reconnut Nate et fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard qu'il posait sur la jeune fille.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui le prenait, il se sentit en colère après son coéquipier. Et si c'était à cause de lui que Louane avait aussi mal réagi après qu'il l'ait embrassé ? Les poings serrés, il fusilla des yeux son coéquipier, qui ne le remarqua, trop occupé à parler à la jeune fille. Le photographe reprit son chemin et s'apprêta à entrer dans les vestiaires quand une voix le rappela.

— Matt !

L'adolescent se retourna et croisa le regard de Louane qui le regardait. Il revint en arrière pour la rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

— Je … Je voulais te parler.

Le photographe hocha la tête avant de lancer un regard à Nate pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de trop. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux :

— Oh, je ne voulais pas … Je ne savais pas que c'était ta copine. Désolé, mec !

— Ouais, comme si ça te dérangeait de toucher aux copines des autres, maugréa Matt tandis que Nate rentrait dans les vestiaires.

Louane lui sourit timidement.

— Je voulais te dire que … Hana a révélé aux filles qu'on s'était embrassés et du coup, tout le monde va sûrement nous charrier.

— Ah … Je vois. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais ça va aller, toi ?

— On fera avec, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire puis Louane se décolla du mur et fit un signe vers le couloir.

— Je vais rejoindre Hana dans le hall … On va t'attendre là-bas. Tu veux bien toujours nous ramener ?

— Bien sûr. Je me dépêche de me changer et j'arrive.

— Non, non, prends ton temps. On n'est pas pressées.

A peine la jeune fille avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une voix moqueuse s'élevait du bout du couloir :

— Tiens ! Matt et l'attardée de Barette !

Louane se serra contre le photographe en reconnaissant la voix de Clara Lorenzo. Vêtue d'une jupe très courte rouge et blanche et d'un haut sans manches portant le nom du lycée, elle était entourée par cinq autres filles qui portaient les mêmes vêtements qu'elle. La blonde s'approcha d'un pas conquérant vers eux.

— Va cracher ton venin ailleurs, annonça l'adolescent. On n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

— Oh, si. Crois-moi, vous avez besoin de moi pour faire du ménage dans le coin.

Le regard que lui adressa Clara glaça le sang de l'adolescent. A son grand soulagement, Scott sortit des vestiaires au même moment et fixa la scène avec surprise.

— Tu veux bien rester avec Louane le temps que je me change ? lança Matt à son ami, qui hocha la tête, comprenant la situation.

Le photographe se précipita dans les vestiaires et sans prendre le temps de prendre une douche, il ôta son maillot, son short et ses protections de crosse, qu'il jeta au fond de son casier avant d'enfiler son jean, son T-shirt et son sweat.

— Tu vas pas te laver ? remarqua Isaac, en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

— Scott attend avec Louane dehors parce qu'il y a Clara qui est arrivée.

La phrase suffit à faire comprendre la situation à ses amis, qui n'insistèrent pas. Après avoir jeté son sac de cours sur son dos, Matt salua rapidement ses coéquipiers avant de sortir des vestiaires.

# #

Scott avait promis à sa mère de la rejoindre dès la fin de son entraînement de crosse pour qu'elle n'affronte pas toute seule ce tyrannique de Harris pendant la réunion parents-professeurs. Il avait été le premier à rejoindre les vestiaires, ne remarquant même pas Louane tellement il se dépêchait, avait jeté ses affaires par terre, avait pris sa douche en deux minutes, s'était séché de façon express, avait enfilé rapidement ses vêtements et était sorti des vestiaires alors que la plupart de ses coéquipiers en étaient encore à retirer leurs protections ou à commencer leur douche.

Pourtant, s'il était pressé, l'adolescent n'hésita pas un instant lorsque Matt lui demanda de rester avec Louane alors que Clara se dressait devant eux. Bien que la brune soit très réservée, il s'était pris d'amitié pour elle et n'avait pas envie que la Nettoyeuse lui fasse du mal.

Scott resta donc près de la jeune fille pendant que le photographe rentrait précipitamment dans les vestiaires. Clara le toisa avant de lancer :

— J'ai comme l'impression que ça sent le chien mouillé ici, non ?

Le garçon se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard blasé, pour lui faire comprendre que ce genre de blague ne l'atteignait pas. La blonde fit volte-face pour rejoindre son équipe de pom-pom girls.

— Venez, les filles, on dégage. Ça craint trop ici !

Les adolescentes disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir, sans un regard pour eux, et Scott se tourna vers Louane.

— Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Matt ne tarda pas à sortir des vestiaires et après avoir remercié le loup garou d'être resté avec la jeune fille, ils se séparèrent, les uns allant vers le hall, l'autre se dirigeant vers la classe de Harris.

Une fois qu'il eut remonté tous les couloirs qui devaient le mener jusqu'à la salle de chimie, Scott s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et inspira un grand coup avant de poser la main sur la clenche.


	49. Chapitre 48

Peter était assis dans la salle des profs, en train de préparer ses prochains cours de littérature. Il vérifia l'heure sur la pendule accrochée en face de lui et se rendit compte que Melissa devait déjà être arrivée au lycée, pour le rendez-vous parent-professeur que Harris lui avait donné afin de parler de l'avenir de Scott.

Le loup garou n'aimait pas cet enseignant. Il n'avait jamais été très calé en chimie et Harris était trop réservé à son goût, comme s'il avait toujours quelque chose à cacher. Sans oublier que c'était lui qui avait donné le moyen à Kate Argent de mettre le feu au manoir Hale. D'accord, c'était involontaire, mais Peter se rappelait encore trop bien des flammes pour pouvoir lui pardonner son erreur, qui avait coûté la vie à la quasi-totalité de sa famille.

Savoir que Melissa allait passer du temps en tête-à-tête avec Harris le révulsait. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de déceler la voix de l'infirmière. Le loup garou savait où chercher, puisque le rendez-vous se passait dans la salle de classe du professeur de chimie. Il ne tarda donc pas à entendre la discussion que tenaient les deux adultes et fut surpris du contenu.

— Et bien, je voudrais l'encourager et veiller à ce qu'il continue sur cette voie. Ce serait dommage qu'il relâche ses efforts au second semestre, déclara Harris.

— Oh, mais je compte l'inciter à fournir autant d'efforts qu'au semestre précédent, précisa Melissa.

— Je n'en doute pas. Toutefois, il me semble qu'une aide pour motiver Scott vous serait particulièrement utile.

Après un instant de silence, l'infirmière s'enquit :

— Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « aide ? »

— Je me porte volontaire pour soutenir votre fils, l'aider à réviser et obtenir de bons résultats au second semestre.

C'est exactement à ce moment de la conversation que Peter décida d'intervenir. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que cette affaire prenait et il se leva de sa chaise, rassembla prestement ses affaires et sortit de la salle des profs, l'oreille toujours tendue pour suivre la discussion.

— Oh, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. Je saurais m'en sortir toute seule, ne vous en faîtes pas.

— Je suis certain que vous ferez du très bon travail, mais je suis enseignant, et je pense pouvoir apporter une aide très importante à Scott.

Peter ricana. Il se rapprochait de la salle de chimie à grand pas et plus il avançait, plus il décelait précisément une odeur qui émanait de Harris et qui ne lui plaisait pas. Celle du désir sexuel. C'était assez compliqué à définir mais le loup garou était certain de ne pas se tromper.

— Mais c'est légal ?

— Etant donné que je suis volontaire et que je fais ça entièrement gratuitement, oui. A condition que le soutien que je prodiguerai à Scott soit fait chez vous, et non pas au lycée.

Alors que le silence se faisait, Peter posa la main sur la clenche de la porte et entra dans la salle, sous les yeux interloqués de Harris et Melissa.

— Pardon, je suis en retard ! J'ai manqué quoi ? lança-t-il en avançant dans la salle.

Le loup garou attrapa une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'infirmière, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

— Euh … Mr Hale ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? s'étonna le professeur de chimie.

— Et bien, Melissa et moi sommes un couple depuis quelques mois, annonça Peter. Du coup, je pense qu'il faut que je m'investisse dans la vie scolaire de Scott.

Mine de rien, il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'infirmière et attendit la réponse de Harris. L'enseignant, comprenant que son plan était fortement compromis, se mit à balbutier :

— Je … J'étais fier que Scott ait eu d'aussi bons résultats ce semestre et je proposais mon aide pour l'aider à continuer sur cette voie. Ce serait dommage qu'il ait fait tant d'efforts et qu'il se relâche en fin d'année.

— Vous avez tout à fait raison. Mais je pense que Scott est assez grand pour savoir que ses résultats sont le fruit de son travail. Il continuera de bien travailler.

— Il est jeune, insista Harris. Il a besoin d'être encadré, d'être soutenu.

— Melissa fait ça très bien, répliqua Peter.

Le professeur de chimie garda un visage neutre quand il répondit :

— Certes. Mais avoir un enseignant avec lui pour l'aider pourrait être très utile.

— Ça tombe bien, je suis moi-même enseignant ! s'exclama le loup garou. Je pense donc que le problème est résolu.

Harris se força à ne pas fusiller son collègue du regard. En quelques phrases, il avait réussi à ruiner son plan et à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui laisserait pas Melissa aussi facilement. Non. C'était son attitude toute entière montrait qu'il ne lui laisserait jamais l'infirmière.

Alors que le professeur de chimie cherchait à moyen d'imposer sa proposition malgré les réticences du couple qui lui faisait face, trois coups furent frappés contre la porte et Scott entra dans la salle de classe.

— Excusez-moi. J'étais à l'entraînement de crosse.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils en voyant Peter assis en face de Harris et avança jusqu'à être devant le bureau.

— Tu arrives pile au bon moment ! déclara Melissa. Déjà, félicitations ! Tu as eu ton semestre.

Scott écarquilla les yeux, véritablement surpris.

— Oh. C'est cool, finit-il par se reprendre. Mais du coup, pourquoi on est là ?

— Ton professeur voudrait te proposer du soutien à domicile pour t'encourager à poursuivre tes efforts.

L'adolescent retint sa respiration. C'était la plus mauvaise idée qu'on lui ait jamais proposé. Et pourtant, il avait l'habitude d'en entendre plusieurs par jour, avec Stiles. Il lança un regard désespéré à sa mère avant de bafouiller :

— Je … Je pense que je m'en sortirai tout seul. J'ai Lydia et Allison pour m'aider. Et Stiles est là pour me faire réviser aussi. Et je ne veux pas que les autres pensent que je suis favorisé.

— Personne ne le saura. Ce soutien restera entre nous, tenta Harris, en dernier recours.

— C'est un lycée. Tout finit toujours par se savoir, marmonna Scott en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Le professeur de chimie dut se rendre à l'évidence que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Il aurait peut-être réussi à convaincre Melissa du bienfait de sa proposition. Mais l'intervention de Hale avait réduit ses chances en miettes. Des miettes que Scott avait piétinées en débarquant à son tour dans la salle de classe. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage et se leva.

— Bien. Nous en avons donc fini avec cette réunion. J'espère que vous me surprendrez de nouveau au prochain semestre et que je n'aurais pas à constater que vos notes auront de nouveau chuté.

— Je vais faire en sorte d'avoir d'aussi bons résultats, déclara l'adolescent pendant que Melissa et Peter se levaient à leur tour.

Après avoir salué le professeur de chimie, ils sortirent de la salle de classe et se dirigèrent vers le hall, pour pouvoir rejoindre le parking. L'infirmière passa un bras autour de la taille de son fils et le serra contre elle.

— Je suis tellement fière que tu aies eu ton semestre mon chéri. Avec un B- de moyenne !

— Wow ! C'est vrai ? s'exclama Scott, les yeux brillants.

— C'est ce que Harris m'a dit, confirma Melissa.

— Mais c'était quoi cette idée de vouloir me faire du soutien ?

Avant que l'infirmière ait pu répondre, Peter lâcha :

— C'est parce qu'il voulait tenter de draguer ta mère.

L'adolescent en resta bouche-bée.

— Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit Melissa.

Le loup garou lui lança un regard embêté et se tapota le nez.

— Je l'ai senti.

L'infirmière fit une grimace pendant que son fils se plaignait :

— Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! D'accord, tu es la plus belle femme du monde, mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut sortir avec toi ? Laissez ma mère tranquille !

# #

Les deux premières semaines de janvier se déroulèrent sans qu'aucun accident ne soit à déplorer. Clara Lorenzo se tenait à l'écart de la meute, même si elle ne se privait pas pour adresser des sourires narquois aux adolescents lorsqu'elle les croisait dans les couloirs du lycée. Son équipe de pom-pom girls avait réservé une salle de gym pour pouvoir s'entraîner à l'abri, mais les six jeunes filles venaient parfois assister aux entraînements, au grand désespoir d'Erica, Allison et Lydia, qui ne les supportaient pas.

Scott avait raconté à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la réunion entre Harris et sa mère et ils avaient été tous étonnés de découvrir leur professeur si entreprenant.

— Imagine, si Peter n'était pas sorti avec ta mère, elle aurait peut-être été obligée d'accepter que Harris devienne ton tuteur, avait grimacé Stiles.

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! l'avait supplié son meilleur ami. Je préfère encore Peter à Harris !

La phrase avait fait sourire Allison, qui s'était pourtant gardée de faire le moindre commentaire. Jackson, lui, s'était permis de faire plusieurs remarques désobligeantes, jusqu'à ce que Danny lui intime de se taire.

Les garçons étaient désormais tous rassemblés dans les vestiaires du lycée et finissaient de se changer, en vue du dernier match de qualification pour la coupe des lycées inter-régions. Les Cyclones étaient en tête de leur groupe et la victoire de ce soir promettait d'être facile à acquérir. Ils avaient déjà affronté les Renards l'année passée et ils les avaient écrasés sans problème.

C'est donc avec confiance que le coach envoya ses joueurs sur le terrain. Cette fois-ci, ni Stiles, ni Matt n'avaient été sélectionnés. Les deux garçons n'avaient donc plus qu'à espérer que l'un de leurs coéquipiers se blesse pour avoir une chance de jouer le match.

Dans les gradins, Derek et le shérif étaient assis côte à côte, près de Lydia, Allison et Erica. Devant eux, Melissa avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter, qui serrait l'infirmière contre lui pour la protéger du froid. Louane et Hana étaient installées sur le même banc qu'eux et la cadette avait fabriqué une pancarte pour soutenir les Cyclones.

Au bord du terrain, l'équipe de pom-pom girls se trémoussait en agitant ses pompons, scandant des slogans à la gloire du lycée et dévoilant les chorégraphies qu'elles avaient répétées depuis le début du mois de janvier.

Lorsque les joueurs rentrèrent sur le terrain, la foule se mit à les encourager, applaudissant et criant. Une fois les garçons en place sur la pelouse, l'arbitre siffla le début du match.

# #

Il ne restait moins de dix minutes de jeu et les Renards menaient d'un point les Cyclones. Le coach fulminait sur son banc en beuglant des ordres à ses joueurs et Greenberg en prenait plein pour son grade, comme d'habitude. Dans les gradins, la foule scandait le nom des joueurs. Les pom-pom girls se déhanchaient autant qu'elles pouvaient mais rien n'y faisait. Beacon Hills était irrémédiablement menée.

Isaac tenta le tout pour le tout et fonça vers les buts adverses. S'il réussissait à marquer le point, son équipe reviendrait à égalité et il resterait assez de temps pour qu'ils tentent d'arracher la victoire. L'adolescent vit soudain une forme se dresser devant lui. Le numéro deux des Renards.

Une peau dorée, des muscles roulant sous ses protections, assez grand, souple … Si les autres joueurs de son équipe étaient médiocres, lui était vraiment doué. C'était le principal responsable de la défaite que subissait actuellement l'équipe du loup garou.

Isaac savait qu'il avait peu de chances face à ce type en corps à corps. Aussi, l'adolescent fit une passe habile à Jackson, démarqué à l'autre bout du terrain. Le blond fila à toute allure vers le gardien après avoir réceptionné la petite balle dans son filet de crosse. Tout en continuant de courir, il visa et d'un mouvement souple, il envoya la petite boule blanche en direction des buts.

La foule se partagea entre déception et joie quand le gardien réussit à rattraper la balle. Les supporters de Beacon Hills se lamentèrent sur ce tir raté pendant que ceux qui soutenaient les Renards s'enthousiasmaient.

A l'entre-deux, Jackson réussit à empêcher son adversaire de prendre la balle, mais dans leur lutte, la boule blanche leur échappa et roula au pied d'un Renard, qui s'en saisit et commença à courir vers les buts. Scott lui barra la route mais malheureusement, le numéro deux était encore là. Son coéquipier lui envoya la balle et le joueur fonça vers Danny, qui se prépara à défendre ses buts.

Un défenseur des Cyclones tenta de s'interposer, en vain. La petite boule blanche vola vers le gardien et ce dernier tendit sa crosse pour la rattraper. Il la manqua d'un centimètre. La balle alla s'écraser au fond des cages et l'arbitre siffla. Un nouveau point fut attribué aux Renard et Jackson lança un regard désespéré à Scott. La situation semblait bien mal engagée et il restait à peine cinq minutes de jeu.

Au nouvel entre-deux, le blond réussit à subtiliser la balle, qu'il envoya à Isaac. Les Renards, conscients de l'avance qu'ils avaient, avaient organisés une défense solide, mais Scott réussit à se faufiler entre deux joueurs. Aussitôt, le loup garou frisé lui fit une passe et son ami se précipita vers les cages. Il réussit à éviter deux joueurs qui tentèrent chacun leur tour de l'arrêter et visa la cage.

La balle passa sans être rattrapée par le gardien et avec soulagement, les Cyclones rattrapèrent un peu de leur retard. Les Renards ne menaient plus que d'un point et si l'équipe de Beacon Hills ne pouvait pas s'assurer une victoire totale, elle pouvait peut-être espérer décrocher un match nul dans les deux dernières minutes.

La foule croisa les doigts quand l'arbitre siffla pour lancer l'entre-deux. Jackson ne laissa pas faire son adversaire et une fois encore, il prit possession de la balle. Le blond chercha Scott ou Isaac des yeux, pour s'assurer de leur soutien au cas où et il venait à peine de trouver le garçon frisé qu'un poids se jeta contre son épaule, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

Le souffle court, Jackson eut tout juste le temps de voir le numéro deux de l'équipe des Renards lui prendre la balle et courir vers le but gardé par Danny. Le blond se releva et s'élança pour tenter de le rattraper mais c'était peine perdu. Son épaule et son genou lui faisaient encore mal à cause du choc et même s'il sentait son pouvoir de guérison s'activer pour effacer la douleur, il n'arriverait jamais à rattraper son adversaire.

Le numéro deux des Renards traversa tout le terrain, esquivant la défense des Cyclones, et se prépara à envoyer la balle dans les filets adversaires. Mais Scott lui bondit dessus, le faisant tomber en arrière.

— Hors de question que tu mettes un point de plus ! s'époumona l'adolescent en cherchant des yeux la balle, qui avait roulé hors de la crosse du numéro deux.

Il la repéra enfin mais avant d'avoir pu s'en emparer, l'arbitre siffla la fin de la partie. Eberlué, Scott entendit une partie de la foule pousser des cris de joie pendant que les supporters de son équipe huaient les Renards.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber au sol, fatigué par sa partie et déçu par sa défaite. A côté de lui, son adversaire se redressa et lui lança un regard.

— Match sympa à disputer, déclara-t-il.

— Ouaip, grommela Scott qui se disait intérieurement qu'il l'aurait trouvé beaucoup plus sympa s'il l'avait remporté.

— J'espère qu'on aura la chance de rejouer un autre match, un jour.

L'adolescent se força à lui sourire mais ne répondit rien et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour partager leur déception.

# #

Dans les vestiaires, le coach observait ses joueurs, totalement dépités. Certains adolescents étaient assis sur les bancs, les yeux dans le vide, et d'autres avaient commencé à se changer, sans grande conviction. Finstock était aussi déçu qu'eux de leur défaite. Mais il décida pour une fois de ne pas réprimander ses joueurs. Après tout, leurs chances d'aller en quart de finale n'étaient pas totalement compromises.

— Nous avons perdu aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était qu'une bataille ! La guerre est loin d'être finie, lança-t-il, faisant sursauter quelques joueurs. Nous ne sommes plus en tête de notre groupe, mais nous sommes toujours en deuxième position ! Or, ce sont bien les deux premiers de chaque groupe qui vont en quart de finale. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que les Aigles ratent leur prochain match et nous serons assurés de nous qualifier.

Ces propos remontèrent un peu le moral de son équipe et il frappa dans ses mains.

— Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous changer et débarrassez moi le plancher ! Vous avez intérêt d'être en forme pour le prochain entraînement, parce qu'on va mettre les bouchées doubles pour se préparer pour les quarts de finale !

Finstock disparut dans son bureau et Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

— Y a pas de mystère. Si on a perdu, c'est à cause de l'équipe de pom-pom girls !

Scott ricana bêtement.

— Non, mais plus sérieusement, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas transformés, avec Isaac et Jackson ? Ça aurait pu nous aider à gagner, non ?

Le loup garou regarda autour de lui avant de chuchoter :

— Parce que la pleine lune est proche et on n'avait pas envie d'un accident. De toute façon, c'est de la triche, de miser sur nos capacités lupines.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il ne partageait pas l'avis de son ami, puis se leva pour aller prendre sa douche.

# #

Erica attendait devant le lycée que Danny et Isaac sortent des vestiaires pour la ramener chez elle. L'adolescente n'avait pas pris sa voiture car elle n'aimait pas conduire de nuit. Elle n'avait obtenu son permis que depuis quelques semaines et ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait assurée au volant. De plus, venir avec les garçons permettait d'économiser de l'essence. Et le covoiturage, c'était bon pour la planète.

Elle tapotait donc sur l'écran de son téléphone quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille releva la tête et découvrit un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux verts en amande et à la peau blanche, assez fin.

— Salut. Tu fais quoi ?

— J'attends des amis pour rentrer. Et toi ?

— Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture pour repartir chez moi quand je t'ai vu. Je n'aime pas voir une fille toute seule dans le noir.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre, déclara Erica. Et mes amis ne vont pas tarder.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers la blonde.

— Ca ne me dérange pas d'attendre. Surtout pas pour un aussi joli visage. Je m'appelle Dimitri.

— Moi, c'est Erica, répondit l'adolescente en lui serrant la main.

— Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Erica. Alors, tu soutenais qui, ce soir ?

— Les Cyclones. J'espère que toi aussi !

Dimitri grimaça et mima un mouvement de recul.

— Je fais partie de l'équipe des Renards. Ne me frappe pas !

La jeune fille éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

— Je ne suis pas si mauvaise perdante ! Et puis, on a encore une chance de se qualifier pour les quarts de finale.

— C'est vrai. Bon, je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ou il faut que je te fasse rire encore une ou deux fois ?

Erica prit un air surpris et sourit. La jeune fille aimait bien ce garçon, qui, s'il n'avait pas du tout la même carrure que Boyd ni le même physique, lui rappelait un peu son ex-petit copain. C'était sûrement sa voix douce et chaleureuse. Ou peut-être était-ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, comme si elle était la seule fille de l'univers qui existait, ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être unique.

C'est pourquoi elle proposa, avant même d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi :

— Si tu veux vraiment avoir mon numéro, tu pourrais d'abord me ramener chez moi, pour qu'on discute un peu sur le trajet, histoire de faire mieux connaissance.

L'adolescente regretta aussitôt sa proposition. Depuis quand montait-on en voiture avec un inconnu ? C'était totalement irresponsable. Mais après tout, elle savait se défendre en cas de besoin. Et puis, elle avait beau adorer Danny et Isaac, la blonde n'avait pas envie de leur tenir la chandelle ce soir. Enfin, il y avait cette confiance que dégageait Dimitri. Erica sentait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le garçon, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils.

— Mais … Tu ne devais pas rentrer avec des amis ?

— Je peux leur envoyer un message pour les prévenir.

Dimitri sourit, amusé.

— Et bien, allons-y. Ma voiture est garée là-bas.

# #

Le mois de janvier se finit et février le remplaça. Les Aigles avaient perdu leur dernier match, ce qui permettait aux Cyclones de se qualifier pour les quarts de finale. Le coach avait fait s'entraîner plus dur encore ses joueurs, afin de mettre tous les chances de leur côté pour la prochaine partie qu'ils auraient à disputer. Stiles restait persuadé que les pom-pom girls étaient responsables de leur précédente défaite. Si ses amis avaient partagé son avis, ils avaient arrêté de l'écouter quand l'adolescent avait commencé à prétendre que Clara Lorenzo était une sorcière qui était capable de les marabouter.

Erica avait revu deux fois Dimitri. Elle n'en avait pas parlé au reste de la meute. La jeune fille avait partagé plusieurs baisers et même un moment beaucoup plus intime avec le garçon, mais elle attendait que leur relation devienne plus sérieuse avant de le présenter à ses amis. De plus, même si elle avait tiré un trait sur Boyd, elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, et l'adolescente se sentait coupable d'avoir cédé aux avances de Dimitri.

Quand Stiles n'était pas occupé à réfléchir à sa théorie sur Clara-la-sorcière, il se creusait la tête pour trouver un cadeau de Saint-Valentin à Derek. Le garçon n'y pensait pas tellement, jusqu'à ce que Scott se mette à se plaindre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à Allison, tandis que Jackson se vantait d'avoir prévu une superbe surprise, qu'il refusait bien entendu de partager avec les autres.

Stiles était allé demander conseil à Danny, qui lui avait dit qu'il comptait profiter de l'absence de ses parents pour inviter Isaac chez lui, afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, sans pour autant prévoir de cadeau en particulier. Le gardien n'avait pas détaillé son projet, mais l'adolescent avait compris qu'il espérait que cette soirée leur permettrait de redevenir proches comme avant l'épisode du baiser volé par Jim.

En fin de compte, Stiles n'était donc pas vraiment avancé et plus le quatorze février approchait, plus il désespérait de trouver une idée originale qui plairait à Derek. C'est à ce moment qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'une fille. Il avait été capable de donner plusieurs idées à Scott pour Allison : des fleurs, un bijou, une petite peluche portant un cœur …

Toutefois, l'adolescent se voyait mal se présenter devant l'alpha avec un bouquet de fleurs ou une peluche. A la rigueur, un pendentif aurait pu passer, mais il n'était pas certain que Derek aime les bijoux. C'est pourquoi il avait fini par se rabattre sur une boîte de chocolats. Si son amoureux ne les aimait pas, le garçon pourrait toujours les garder pour lui et il n'aurait pas dépensé son argent en vain.

C'est pourquoi, le samedi quatorze février un peu avant midi, Stiles, après avoir garé sa Jeep, gravit les quelques marches du perron du manoir Hale avec une boîte de chocolats sous le bras. Il remarqua un colis déposé devant la porte et s'en empara. L'adolescent lut le mot scotché dessus et se figea sur place. Alors qu'il relisait encore et encore ce qui était écrit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, le faisant sursauter.

— Il me semblait bien t'avoir entendu arriver ! s'exclama Derek, tout sourire, avant de s'inquiéter en voyant le visage décomposé de son amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles tendit le paquet à l'alpha en balbutiant :

— Je crois que c'est le corbeau.

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils et lut ce qui était écrit sur le mot qui accompagnait le paquet.

« Qui va se retrouver dans l'embarras

Au moment où la vérité éclatera ?

Qui de vous sera obligé

De faire face à ses responsabilités ?

Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon

Il vous faudra vous faire une raison. »

Derek inspira un grand coup et échangea un coup d'œil avec l'adolescent.

— Appelle les autres. Je pense qu'il va falloir que tout le monde soit là quand on va ouvrir ce paquet.


	50. Chapitre 49

La meute était rassemblée dans le salon du manoir Hale, là où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir lorsqu'il y avait urgence. Stiles, Derek et Peter s'étaient répartis les appels téléphoniques à passer pour prévenir tout le monde, afin que le message soit rapidement diffusé. C'est pourquoi ils étaient déjà tous au complet, à peine vingt minutes après que l'adolescent ait découvert le paquet mystère sur le perron.

Isaac reposa le message qui était passé de main en main, après que Derek et son oncle aient vérifié qu'ils ne pouvaient en tirer une odeur comme indice.

— Ce corbeau a vraiment un goût douteux pour la poésie ! marmonna l'adolescent frisé. C'est vraiment mauvais, comme texte.

Personne ne releva sa boutade, la meute étant trop inquiète quant au contenu de ce paquet. L'alpha tendit une main pour l'ouvrir mais Stiles l'arrêta aussitôt.

— Et si c'était une bombe ? chuchota-t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude flottant dans ses prunelles noisette.

— Dans ce cas, nous exploserions tous, répondit le loup garou d'un ton neutre.

En voyant l'air paniqué qui se peignait sur les traits de son amoureux, Derek consentit à reprendre plus doucement.

— Quel serait l'intérêt du corbeau de nous envoyer une bombe ? De toute façon, il faudra bien l'ouvrir un jour. Personnellement, je suis curieux de savoir ce que contient ce colis.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. L'alpha se saisit du paquet et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit du papier à bulle, qui tapissait tout l'intérieur du colis. Une nouvelle carte reposait dans la boîte et le loup garou s'en saisit et la lut à voix haute :

— « Le moment de vérité approche. Encore quelques minutes et la vie de l'un d'entre vous va basculer. »

La meute retint son souffle quand Derek déballa le papier bulle et en sortit trois objets rectangulaire, longs d'une dizaine de centimètres. Personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que Peter lance :

— Ce sont des tests de grossesse ?

Les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers Allison, Erica et Lydia. Les filles se sentirent rougir en voyant tous les yeux braqués sur elle.

— Je viens d'avoir mes règles, se défendit la brune. Je ne peux pas être enceinte !

— Ca ne veut rien dire, répliqua Danny. Il y en a bien qui découvrent au bout de six mois qu'elles sont enceintes et pourtant, elles avaient toujours leurs règles pendant ce temps-là.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça que tu as tout le temps mal au ventre, se lamenta Jackson en fixant sa copine, qui était devenue blême.

— Mais, on se protège, pourtant …

— Tu oublies la fois où la capote a craqué, il y a deux semaines …

— J'ai été prendre la pilule du lendemain, répliqua faiblement la rousse.

Isaac tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en annonçant :

— On sait au moins qu'Erica ne peut pas être tombée enceinte, à moins qu'il n'y ait eu une intervention divine.

Le garçon frisé perdit son sourire dès qu'il vit sa meilleure amie se lever et attraper un des tests de grossesse que Derek tenait.

— Erica ? lança-t-il, éberlué.

— Je … En fait, je vois quelqu'un, depuis quelques temps. On s'est rencontré après le dernier match de qualification de l'équipe de crosse et il se pourrait qu'on ait été plus qu'intime lors d'un de nos rendez-vous.

Bouche bée, Isaac ne sut quoi répondre tant il était surpris. Lui qui pensait connaître la blonde sur le bout des doigts venait de se prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. Ce fut Danny qui poursuivit :

— Mais tu t'es protégée, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air embêté qui se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille arracha un cri de colère à son meilleur ami :

— Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue si irresponsable ?

— On n'avait pas prévu de coucher ensemble et dans la précipitation, on a oublié de se protéger … Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

— Ça arrive à tout le monde ? Ça arrive à tout le monde ! s'égosilla Isaac. Tu te rends compte que Danny et moi, on s'est protégé durant les quatre premiers mois de notre relation ? Parce qu'au-delà du fait qu'aucun de nous ne peut tomber enceint, on n'avait pas envie d'attraper une maladie sexuellement transmissible ! Donc on a attendu de passer un test de dépistage avant de se passer de préservatifs.

Il avait un tel air de fureur sur le visage que les yeux d'Erica se remplir de larmes. Derek décida d'intervenir et poussa gentiment la blonde vers le couloir.

— Va dans la salle de bains. Après, ce sera au tour d'Allison, puis de Lydia.

— Pourquoi ce serait moi qui passerais en dernier ? s'exclama la rousse d'une voix aigüe.

L'alpha leva les yeux en l'air et tendit un test de grossesse à chacune des filles. La brune laissa son amie passer avec elle dans la salle de bains une fois qu'Erica en fut ressortie. Les yeux toujours brillants, la jeune fille attendit, debout, les yeux fixés sur le petit écran du test, attendant de voir le résultat qui allait s'afficher.

Lydia finit par ressortir elle aussi, après plusieurs longues minutes. Devant le regard blasé que lui lançait Jackson, l'adolescente s'expliqua d'une voix toujours aigüe :

— Tu crois que c'est facile de faire pipi sur commande ?

Allison s'enferma dans la salle de bains à son tour pendant que la rousse revenait s'asseoir près de son petit ami, qui lui prit la main. Isaac finit par se lever pour rejoindre Erica, qui fixait toujours son test.

— Alors ?

— Il n'y a rien pour l'instant … annonça la blonde d'une petite voix.

— C'est plutôt bon signe. Ca fait bientôt dix minutes … essaya de la rassurer l'adolescent, qui s'en voulait d'avoir haussé la voix un peu plus tôt.

— Je ne sais pas … bredouilla Erica.

Allison sortit de la salle de bains et son amoureux se précipita vers elle.

— C'est positif ?

La brune leva un sourcil.

— Il faut attendre un peu, Scott, lui rappela-t-elle.

L'adolescent ricana bêtement et retourna s'asseoir avec la jeune fille sur le canapé. En attendant les résultats, Stiles attrapa un morceau du papier à bulles pour en éclater les petites capsules jusqu'à ce qu'un regard noir de Jackson lui fasse comprendre que le bruit qu'il faisait était vraiment insupportable.

Les minutes passèrent et aucun des tests de grossesse ne passa au positif. Erica poussa un gros soupir et Isaac la prit contre lui. Une larme roula sur la joue de Lydia que Jackson essuya du revers de la main. Allison se frotta le visage et Scott se détendit d'un coup.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? finit par demander Matt, rompant le silence à la fois perplexe et soulagé.

— Ca veut simplement dire que les filles ne sont pas enceintes, puisque les tests sont tous négatifs, répondit Derek en se frottant le menton.

— Mais pourquoi le corbeau nous envoie-t-il des tests de grossesse ? s'étonna Stiles.

Ce fut Isaac qui réagit le premier :

— Peut-être pour nous faire prendre conscience que la moindre erreur pourrait avoir des conséquences irrémédiables ?

Son ton était railleur et les couples ainsi qu'Erica baissaient les yeux, conscients que leur ami leur reprochait d'avoir été aussi négligents lors de certains de leurs rapports sexuels.

— Pourquoi le corbeau voudrait nous prévenir de nous protéger ? Il n'est pas vraiment de notre côté depuis le début, fit remarquer Danny.

— Ca n'a aucun sens, murmura Peter en se rapprochant du paquet et en soulevant un morceau de papier à bulle.

— Et s'il essayait juste de nous faire peur ? Après tout, c'est ce qui l'amuse depuis le début ! déclara Lydia, qui reprenait confiance en elle maintenant qu'elle savait que son test était négatif.

— Nous faire peur ? Parce que l'une de nous aurait pu être enceinte ? releva Allison. Je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est une nouvelle bouleversante mais ça ne concernerait qu'un couple et pas la meute entière.

— Et alors ? Quand Stiles a eu son accident, c'était lui seul qui était visé, pas toute la meute, la contra la rousse. Et quand j'ai été tenté d'être enlevée, on ne cherchait qu'à me kidnapper moi. Le corbeau a toujours visé une seule personne à la fois.

— Oui, mais dans ces cas-là, Stiles et toi avaient reçu des lettres qui ne visaient que vous, avec l'emploi du tutoiement, répliqua Danny. Cette fois-ci, le message semble nous concerner tous, comme l'indique l'utilisation du « vous ».

Alors que Lydia réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire le gardien de l'équipe de crosse, Peter surprit tout le monde en sortant à toute vitesse du salon. Il claqua la porte d'entrée en sortant du manoir et la meute resta interdite.

— Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? s'étonna Stiles.

Derek s'approcha du paquet et en examina l'intérieur.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a trouvé quelque chose d'autre dans ce colis.

# #

En découvrant que les tests de grossesse s'étaient tous révélés négatifs, Peter était resté perplexe. Que pouvait bien leur vouloir le corbeau ? Alors que les membres de la meute exposaient chacun leur tour leurs théories, le loup garou s'était approché du paquet pour l'examiner. Derek avait dû passer à côté d'un indice. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose en plus que ses trois tests de grossesse dans ce colis ?

Peter poussa avec son index et son majeur un pli du papier à bulles et en souleva un autre pan. Une tâche blanche attira son regard et le loup garou poussa une nouvelle épaisseur de papier. C'est alors qu'il le découvrit. Le quatrième test de grossesse, dissimulé plus bas que les autres pour une obscure raison.

Le lycanthrope retint sa respiration. Il savait très bien pour qui ce dernier test était réservé. Lydia, Allison et Erica en avaient déjà fait un, ce qui faisait que Jackson et Scott avaient déjà été impliqués dans cette histoire. Danny, Isaac, Stiles et Derek ne pouvaient pas être concernés par ce problème, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas possibilité de tomber enceints.

Cela ne laissait plus que deux membres de la meute susceptibles d'être « dans l'embarras quand la vérité éclatera ». Deux membres devant « faire face à leurs responsabilités » si le test devait s'avérer positif. Matt ou Peter. Et par extension, Louane ou Melissa.

Le loup garou ne perdit pas de temps. Le poing serré sur le quatrième test, il bondit hors du salon, surprenant toute la meute, mais il ne prit pas la peine de leur expliquer ses déductions. La porte claqua derrière lui et le lycanthrope se précipita vers sa Ferrari.

Il était totalement invraisemblable que Louane ait pu tomber enceinte. D'après ce qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il s'était amusé à écouter les discussions des jeunes, la jeune fille avait déjà du mal à embrasser le photographe. Il l'imaginait mal s'envoyer en l'air avec l'adolescent.

La dernière solution possible était Melissa. Et cette hypothèse ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le moteur de la Ferrari rugit lorsqu'il écrasa la pédale d'accélération. Peter ne comprenait pas comment l'infirmière aurait pu tomber enceinte. C'était complètement improbable. Ils avaient toujours pris soin d'utiliser une protection lors de leurs rapports intimes.

Et puis, si elle attendait bel et bien un enfant, Melissa devait avoir décelé des signes avant-coureurs de grossesse. Elle avait déjà été enceinte et elle était infirmière. Si la femme avait eu des symptômes, elle les aurait forcément reconnus. Alors pourquoi ne lui en aurait-elle pas parlé ? A moins qu'il ne soit encore trop tôt pour qu'elle ait réalisé d'elle-même sa situation ?

Alors qu'il entrait dans Beacon Hills et prenait la direction de la maison des McCall, Peter fut envahi par le doute. Et si, au final, le test était bien pour Louane ? Il était quasiment impossible que Melissa soit enceinte. Après tout, Matt et elle pouvaient raconter ce qu'il voulait, prétendre ne rien avoir fait et être finalement passé à la vitesse supérieure.

A moins que l'adolescent ait dit la vérité et qu'il n'ait rien fait avec la jeune fille. Mais elle ? Elle avait l'air timide, mais peut-être avait-elle été moins farouche ces derniers mois ? Si elle n'avait pas couché avec son ami, il était possible qu'elle ait partagé un moment intime avec un autre garçon.

Si tel était le cas, cette révélation pourrait bien chambouler le photographe. Et perturber la vie des membres de la meute n'était-il pas un des petits plaisirs pervers du corbeau ? Mais alors quel serait le rapport avec le message collé sur le colis ? Matt serait sûrement embarrassé de découvrir que Louane était enceinte, mais pourquoi devrait-il faire face à ses responsabilités s'il n'était pas directement responsable de cet enfant à naître ?

Alors qu'il se faisait une entorse au cerveau, tentant de se convaincre que le test de grossesse était bel et bien pour la jeune Protectrice, Peter arriva devant le foyer des McCall. La voiture de Melissa était garée contre le trottoir, ce qui signifiait que l'infirmière était rentrée de l'hôpital. Le loup garou arrêta le moteur et après avoir inspiré profondément, il attrapa le test qu'il avait jeté sur le siège passager et sortit de sa Ferrari.

Le cœur battant, le lycanthrope avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les mains moites, il frappa contre le battant et attendit que Melissa vienne lui ouvrir. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'infirmière lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était son visiteur, mais il disparut bien vite en voyant l'air bouleversé de Peter.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en faisant entrer le loup garou et en le conduisant dans le salon.

— Un colis a été déposé devant le manoir il y a quelques heures, expliqua le lycanthrope. Il contenait quatre tests de grossesse. Lydia, Erica et Allison en ont chacun fait un et ils se sont tous avérés négatifs. J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui fasses le dernier. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu sois enceinte, mais ça me rassurerait que tu le fasses.

Peter avait parlé d'une traite et fixait Melissa d'un air suppliant. L'infirmière se mordit la lèvre et se leva.

— Attends-moi là, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

La femme monta à l'étage et le loup garou l'entendit se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle ne tarda pas à redescendre pour le rejoindre. Un test de grossesse à la main.

— J'en ai déjà fait un, avoua-t-elle d'un air embarrassé en lui tendant le test. Je n'ai pas eu mes règles la semaine dernière et je me suis inquiétée. J'ai donc décidé d'en avoir le cœur net et …

Melissa laissa sa phrase en suspens et Peter crut qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il découvrit le petit signe plus affiché sur l'écran. Un instant, il eut envie de sourire. Mais cette étincelle de joie qui était née au fond de son cœur fut aussitôt balayée par une vague de panique et d'incompréhension.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? réussit-il à balbutier.

— Je ne sais pas exactement mais je suppose que c'est arrivé le mois dernier, la seule fois où le préservatif a craqué.

Le souvenir revint enfin brutalement en mémoire au loup garou. Il se rappelait en effet l'incident et le moment de flottement qu'il y avait eu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la protection avait cédé. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il s'empressa de bafouiller :

— Mais tu m'avais dit que tu prenais la pilule … Ça aurait dû tout bloquer, non ?

— En effet. Et je ne l'ai pas oublié. Ni ce soir-là, ni un autre soir. Je pense que le problème vient du fait que j'ai changé la marque de ma pilule récemment. Normalement, c'est un moyen de contraception très efficace mais chaque corps y réagit différemment.

Peter avait à peine écouté les explications de Melissa. Un long silence s'ensuivit et la femme finit par demander d'une petite voix :

— Ça va ?

— Oui. Non. J'en sais rien !

Le loup garou secoua la tête. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar. Une des multiples questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête franchit ses lèvres et il s'entendit balbutier :

— Tu … Tu comptes le garder ?

Le loup garou ne savait plus trop s'il attendait une réponse positive ou négative. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente :

— Evidemment.

En voyant l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage du lycanthrope, Melissa écarquilla les yeux :

— Tu voudrais que je me fasse avorter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le loup garou fut incapable de répondre parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond et cherchait désespérément un moyen d'en sortir. Melissa était en train de protester en refusant d'avorter, que ce n'était pas une solution, qu'il fallait prendre ses responsabilités et qu'elle était tout à fait prête à élever cet enfant toute seule.

Le test de grossesse glissa de sa main pour s'écraser par terre et sans rien dire, il tourna les talons. Il sortit de la maison sans entendre Melissa qui le rappelait et fonça jusqu'à sa Ferrari. Le lycanthrope démarra et sans vraiment voir où il allait, il conduisit à travers Beacon Hills, tournant en rond, sans but précis. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il devait être dans un mauvais rêve dont il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Melissa serait à côté de lui, souriante et radieuse comme à son habitude. Et elle ne serait pas enceinte.

Peter ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne désirait pas être père. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il y avait de trop grands risques qu'il transmette le gène responsable de la lycanthropie à sa progéniture. Et le loup garou refusait d'imposer cette condition à son propre enfant.

Peter se gara d'un mouvement brusque, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et sortit de la Ferrari. Le loup garou décida de continuer sa route à pied. Il avait beau posséder de fabuleux réflexes, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir un accident en conduisant dans cet état.

Le lycanthrope commença à déambuler dans le quartier, marchant sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, le moment où il découvrait que le test qu'avait fait Melissa s'avérait positif revenant sans cesse dans son esprit. Il tenta de chasser les images de sa tête mais elles s'imposaient d'elle-même devant ses yeux, revenant en une boucle infernale.

Peter finit par s'arrêter, incapable de faire un pas de plus en avant. Le monde vacillait autour de lui et il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser tomber par terre et se rouler en boule. Il voulait disparaître, se réveiller dans son lit et réaliser qu'il avait juste fait un cauchemar.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, pensant se retrouver face à face avec Scott, prêt à lui casser la figure pour avoir osé mettre sa mère enceinte. Le loup garou fut donc surpris de voir les yeux bleus de Chris le fixer avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

— Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le lycanthrope chercha ses mots, ouvrit la bouche une fois, la referma aussitôt et finit par lâcher dans un murmure :

— Melissa est enceinte.

La première envie du chasseur fut de féliciter son ancien ami. Mais avant d'avoir pu formuler la moindre phrase, il capta la lueur de panique qui flottait au fond des yeux de Peter, aperçut les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait déjà vu ce regard perdu et affolé, il y a une vingtaine d'années.

Chris soupira et désigna du pouce sa maison, située vint mètres plus loin.

— Allez, viens, on va en discuter chez moi.

# #

Chris avait servi un verre de whisky à Peter mais le loup garou n'y avait pas touché. Le chasseur vida le sien, attendant que le lycanthrope se décide à parler, puis finit par entamer la discussion en voyant que son ancien ami restait silencieux.

— Donc, Melissa est enceinte ?

Peter hocha lentement la tête. Chris se retint de soupirer devant son manque de coopération. Il voulait bien faire l'effort de soutenir le loup garou en mémoire de leur ancienne amitié, mais il allait falloir que le lycanthrope y mette du sien.

— Et pourquoi ça te gêne tant ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

Peter se leva brusquement et se mit à débiter d'un ton rapide :

— Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Ce n'est pas évident ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi équilibré de toute ma vie. J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite quand je la vois. J'aime la voir sourire, j'aime quand elle me raconte sa journée à l'hôpital, j'aime le regard qu'elle pose sur moi après qu'on ait fait l'amour …

— Oui, bah épargne-moi les détails, grommela le chasseur.

— J'aimerais avoir des enfants avec elle, poursuivit le loup garou sans prêter attention à l'intervention de son ancien ami. Mais je ne peux pas.

— Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, ça a l'air bien parti.

— Parce que je ne veux pas que mon fils ou ma fille soit un loup garou !

Chris haussa un sourcil.

— Pardon ? Depuis quand tu tiens ce genre de discours ?

Peter se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon du chasseur.

— Depuis que Melissa doit faire face à la fois à ma lycanthropie et à celle de son fils. Elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on ne soit pas entièrement humain. Alors si elle doit en plus avoir un enfant loup garou… Ce sera trop pour elle. Elle ne le supportera pas.

— Tu lui as demandé son avis ?

Le lycanthrope marqua une pause dans ses allées et venues et lança un regard étonné à son ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Tu en as parlé avec elle ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant ?

— Euh … Non. Au contraire, elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait le garder.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne te va pas ?

Peter leva les bras au ciel d'un air affligé.

— Tu as déjà dû t'occuper d'un bébé loup garou ?

— Non, mais je croyais que les bébés loups étaient assez dociles, rétorqua Chris. Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais tout le temps, quand tu me parlais de Derek et Laura ?

— Si, mais …

Le chasseur ne laissa pas le temps au lycanthrope de rajouter quoique ce soit.

— Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le côté loup garou de ton enfant qui t'inquiète, ni la pseudo-répulsion de Melissa à propos de la lycanthropie. Je pense que tu as tout simplement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur quand le bébé va naître.

Peter déglutit.

— Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça … murmura-t-il. Je voulais la demander en fiançailles le jour de nos un an ensemble. On se serait marié dans l'année qui aurait suivi ma demande et après, on aurait parlé d'avoir des enfants. J'avais tout prévu …

— Rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait prévu, déclara Chris. On est bien placés pour le savoir, non ? Et ce n'est pas parce que vous allez avoir un enfant que vous ne pourrez pas vous marier un peu plus tard.

Le loup garou se laisse tomber dans le canapé, l'air épuisé. Le chasseur lui tapota l'épaule.

— Ça fait peur à tout le monde, de devenir parent. Mais tu seras un père formidable. Tu t'occupais déjà formidablement bien de Derek et Laura quand on était au lycée. Tu les adorais et eux aussi t'adoraient. Tu as très bien su gérer chaque pleine lune qu'ils ont dû affronter. Ça se passera aussi bien avec ton enfant.

— Et Melissa ? Est-ce qu'elle aura la force de supporter ça ? demanda Peter.

Chris soupira avant de répondre :

— Ne sous-estime jamais l'amour que porte une mère à ses enfants.

Il observa son ancien ami qui fixait la cheminée et lui conseilla :

— Tu devrais retourner la voir.

— Qui ? Melissa ?

Le chasseur lança un regard blasé au loup garou.

— Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?

Peter inspira profondément avant de se passer une main sur le visage pour se frotter les yeux et les joues. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers Chris :

— Je vais être papa …

Le chasseur ne put retenir à son tour un sourire. Il préférait nettement voir son ancien ami comme ça.

# #

Isaac et Danny avaient été les derniers à quitter le manoir. La meute avait attendu le retour de Peter pendant une heure mais ils avaient fini par conclure que le loup garou ne reviendrait pas. Derek les avait donc libérés, leur promettant de leur donner des nouvelles dès que son oncle pointerait de nouveau le bout de son nez.

L'alpha était maintenant assis sur le canapé de son salon, Stiles blotti contre lui. Pour lui, le colis était déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Il n'était pas directement concerné par l'histoire et vu qu'aucun des tests n'avait été positif, l'adolescent ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire.

Soudain, le garçon se rappela qu'avant que le paquet ne prenne toute l'attention, il venait pour une raison bien précise. Redressant la tête, il embrassa la joue de Derek avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

— Joyeuse Saint Valentin …

L'alpha esquissa un sourire et observa Stiles se lever pour aller chercher la boîte de chocolats qu'il lui avait achetée.

— J'espère que ça te plaira, annonça l'adolescent. Je ne savais pas quoi te prendre, alors …

— C'est parfait, chaton, lui assura le loup garou. Je n'avais même pas besoin de cadeau. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois là, avec moi.

Le garçon allait répliquer qu'il disait sûrement ça parce qu'il n'avait rien acheté pour lui mais Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser et Stiles oublia tout ce à quoi il pensait pour se concentrer sur les lèvres de l'alpha.


	51. Chapitre 50

Stiles sautillait sur place, attendant dans la chambre de Derek qu'il ait fini de se préparer. L'alpha était dans la salle de bains et avait promis à l'adolescent de l'emmener voir un film. Le garçon ne tenait donc plus en place et finit par sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre son amoureux. Le loup garou haussa un sourcil en le voyant entrer dans la pièce d'eau.

— J'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité ou vais-je être obligé de fermer la porte à clé ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à détailler les abdos qui apparaissaient sur le ventre de son amoureux. En voyant son regard fixé sur lui, Derek sourit et détacha la serviette qui était nouée autour de sa taille avant de la lui lancer au visage. Le temps que l'adolescent s'en dépêtre, l'alpha avait déjà enfilé un boxer et un T-shirt. Le garçon fit une moue déçue et le loup garou lui fit un sourire tout en étalant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents.

Après avoir jeté la serviette dans le bac de linge sale, Stiles s'adossa contre le mur et observa son amoureux. Derek finit par lever un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, je t'admire, c'est tout …

L'alpha allait répondre mais il plissa soudain les yeux.

— J'entends mon portable sonner. Tu veux bien aller répondre ? Ce doit être Peter. Mon téléphone est dans le salon, sur le rebord de cheminée.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit en trombe de la salle de bains. Il dévala les escaliers et se précipita dans le couloir pour atteindre le mobile. Le garçon décrocha juste avant que la dernière sonnerie ne s'éteigne.

— Allo ? ahana-t-il, le souffle court.

Ce ne fut pas la voix de Peter qui résonna dans le combiné mais celle basse et rocailleuse d'un inconnu.

— Dis à ton alpha que je lui donne rendez-vous ce soir, à vingt heures, au chemin forestier numéro trente-six. Qu'il soit à l'heure. Je n'aime pas attendre. Et qu'il vienne seul.

Stiles entendit son interlocuteur raccrocher et fixa le téléphone comme s'il allait lui exploser à la figure.

— Alors, il voulait quoi ? demanda Derek en rejoignant l'adolescent dans le salon.

Le garçon se retourna lentement et déglutit.

— C'était pas Peter.

# #

Melissa essuya une larme à l'aide de son mouchoir. Elle se sentait plus que seule, assise dans son canapé, les genoux repliés contre elle, son paquet de kleenex sur la table basse. L'infirmière ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Peter saute de joie en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle espérait une réaction un peu plus mâture que la fuite. Il était après tout responsable à cinquante pour cent de cette situation.

La femme essuya une nouvelle larme. Si le loup garou réagissait aussi mal, comment Scott allait-il accueillir cette nouvelle ? L'adolescent allait sûrement être très en colère et il risquait d'y avoir de la casse. Melissa nota mentalement de choisir avec précaution le lieu où elle annoncerait à son fils sa grossesse. Une cave ferait sûrement l'affaire. Une cave vide, de préférence.

On frappa à sa porte et l'infirmière sécha précipitamment la nouvelle larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Elle se leva sans enthousiasme et jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir accroché dans l'entrée.

— J'ai déjà eu meilleure mine, pensa-t-elle en voyant son visage décomposé.

Melissa se força à accrocher un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvrit à son visiteur. Elle y découvrit Peter, l'air penaud, et l'envie de lui refermer la porte au nez lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le loup garou posa la main sur la poignée extérieure et dévisagea l'infirmière.

— Tu as pleuré ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant ses yeux rouges.

Melissa rêvait de lui envoyer une répartie cinglante au visage pour le faire culpabiliser de s'être enfui et pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de besoin de lui. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Peter l'avait déjà entouré de ses bras et la serrait contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

— Excuse-moi d'être parti. J'ai paniqué. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Je suis là pour toi, c'est promis. Je suis là pour toi et pour le bébé. Je ne vous quitte plus. Je vous le jure.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de l'infirmière alors que le loup garou lui frottait doucement le dos. Mais cette fois-ci, elle pleurait de soulagement.

# #

— Tu aurais fait quoi, si j'avais été enceinte ?

Allison tourna la tête vers Scott, attendant sa réponse. Elle venait d'arrêter sa voiture à quelques mètres du bord du ravin, après avoir suivi une des routes qui sillonnaient la forêt. Ils avaient le ciel en face d'eux et Beacon Hills en contrebas.

Le loup garou grimaça et lança un regard embêté à sa copine :

— Je suppose que j'aurais dû aller me cacher très très loin, de façon à ce que ton père ne me retrouve jamais ? Parce que sinon, il m'aurait tué, de façon très lente et très douloureuse et après, il aurait découpé chaque membre de mon cadavre pour en faire des confettis qu'il aurait jeté dans la mer.

La chasseuse sourit.

— C'est vrai que mon père n'aurait pas été content. Mais oublions-le, et concentrons-nous juste sur nous. Tu aurais fait quoi, si j'avais été enceinte de toi ?

— A ton avis ? répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. J'aurais assumé. J'aurais quitté le lycée, j'aurais trouvé un boulot à plein temps et je me serais arrangé avec Deaton pour continuer à travailler chez lui, afin de gagner un peu plus d'argent.

— Tu n'aurais pas fait ça ? s'insurgea Allison. Tu as besoin de terminer tes études !

— Mais si on a un enfant maintenant, il faudra bien qu'on l'élève et on aura besoin d'argent.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner le lycée.

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourrait l'élever avec la paye que je me fais en travaillant chez Deaton après les cours ?

— Et bien, je pourrais me trouver une petit boulot, moi aussi, annonça Allison. Tu ne dois pas te sacrifier pour moi.

— Ce ne serait pas que pour toi. Ce serait aussi pour le bébé.

La chasseuse se passa la langue sur les lèvres et leva les mains en l'air.

— Ok, cette conversation commence à devenir vraiment bizarre. Désolée d'avoir posé la question. On va dire qu'on oublie tout ça.

Scott hocha la tête.

— Je peux quand même poser une dernière question ? Et toi, si tu étais tombée enceinte, t'aurais fait quoi ?

Allison sourit tristement.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il fallait que sacrifies tes études pour élever notre enfant, je crois que je préfèrerais encore me faire avorter.

— Non !

Le cri du loup garou fit sursauter la jeune fille.

— Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça ! s'exclama l'adolescent. C'est notre bébé, on ne peut pas le tuer !

La chasseuse battit des cils.

— Euh … Scott ?

— Si jamais tu tombes enceinte, je t'interdis d'avorter ! Tu ne peux pas tuer notre enfant comme ça.

Allison se mordit la lèvre.

— D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-elle. On oublie l'avortement. On a juste à se protéger efficacement et on n'aura aucun souci à se faire. Maintenant, on peut changer de sujet de conversation ?

— Si c'était un garçon, on aurait pu l'appeler Kevin ?

— Scott !

— Bon, d'accord, on arrête d'en parler.

Le garçon sourit malicieusement et se pencha pour embrasser sa copine.

— Joyeuse Saint Valentin, ma chérie.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite boîte qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

— Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il.

Allison s'empara du cadeau et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un collier en argent au bout duquel était accroché une petit améthyste taillée en forme de cœur.

— Il est magnifique, souffla la chasseuse.

Scott aida l'adolescente à l'accrocher autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

— C'est toi qui es magnifique, Allison.

La jeune fille posa la tête contre l'épaule du garçon. Elle se sentait bien avec son amoureux et elle souhaitait que jamais ce moment de bonheur ne s'arrête.

# #

Melissa avait séché ses larmes et elle était retournée s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, Peter près d'elle.

— Pourquoi tu es parti ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

— Parce que j'ai eu peur.

— Peur d'avoir un enfant ?

Le loup garou secoua la tête.

— Non. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait être.

L'infirmière pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

— Tu veux parler de la possibilité qu'il soit comme Scott et toi ? Un loup garou ?

Le lycanthrope opina.

— Je ne veux pas que tu aies encore un loup dans ta famille. Tu as déjà eu du mal à accepter qu'on soit différent, Scott et moi.

— Mais je l'ai fait, déclara Melissa. J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai accepté que vous soyez ce que vous êtes.

— Et tu seras capable de supporter d'avoir encore un loup garou dans ta famille ?

— Est-ce que le bébé en sera forcément un ?

— Non. Vu que tu es humaine, il y a des chances pour que le bébé ne soit pas un lycanthrope. Mais s'il l'était, au final ?

L'infirmière sourit tristement.

— Je l'ai accepté pour Scott. Je serai capable de l'accepter pour un autre de mes enfants.

Elle attrapa la main de Peter.

— Et tu es là pour me soutenir. Je ne serai pas seule.

Un sourire ravi éclaira le visage du loup garou.

— Je vais être papa.

Il posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Melissa.

— Quand est-ce que son cœur commencera à battre ? demanda-t-il. J'ai hâte de l'entendre !

Le regard fixé sur ses doigts qui caressaient doucement le ventre de l'infirmière, Peter ne vit pas le sourcil que la femme leva en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Melissa ne s'était pas encore habituée au comportement des loups garous. Ouïe plus fine, vision plus perçante, odorat plus sensible, goût plus prononcé, toucher plus délicat. Elle était toujours un peu perturbée quand son fils ou Peter utilisaient leurs compétences surdéveloppées.

Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à sourire à son tour en voyant l'air émerveillé qui se peignait sur le visage du lycanthrope. Oui, son enfant avait des chances de naître en étant un loup garou. Mais elle ne serait pas seule pour affronter cette épreuve.

Peter serait là pour elle.

# #

— Souris un peu, soupira Derek en garant sa Camaro devant le manoir.

Stiles lui lança un regard inquiet. Ils venaient de rentrer du cinéma car comme l'avait promis l'alpha, il avait emmené son amoureux voir un film. Pourtant, l'adolescent gardait un visage fermé depuis qu'il avait pris l'appel qui avait été passé quelques heures plus tôt.

— Comment veux-tu que je souris ? On reçoit des lettres de menace depuis six mois, j'ai eu un accident de voiture, Lydia a manqué se faire enlever et maintenant, quelqu'un te donne un rendez-vous dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Tu voudrais que je saute de joie ?

— Non, mais … commença le loup garou.

— Alors, ne me demande pas de sourire, déclara Stiles. Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Derek haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

— Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Je sais me défendre.

— Oui, mais … Le sentier sur lequel tu dois te rendre. Le numéro trente-six. Il est hors de ta propriété.

— Et ?

L'adolescent roula des yeux avant de lâcher d'une traire :

— Donc, les fantômes ne pourront plus te protéger.

— Les fantômes ? releva l'alpha.

Il eut envie de se moquer de son amoureux et de ses croyances mais l'air affolé que le garçon arborait le fit se retenir.

— Si on voulait me tuer, on aurait eu maintes occasions de le faire, expliqua le loup garou. Je sors régulièrement du manoir. En général, pour aller te voir. Et à ce que je sache, personne n'a jamais tenté de me faire du mal !

— Tu n'as pas entendu ce type, au téléphone. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sympa ! Je suis sérieux, Derek.

— Moi aussi, Stiles, annonça calmement le jeune homme. Je ne compte pas me laisser faire, ce soir. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Si ça se trouve, c'est simplement un des Protecteurs qui veut me rencontrer pour me faire part de leur présence.

— Oh. Ce serait vraiment très aimable de leur part, railla l'adolescent.

Derek soupira et finit par lâcher :

— Tu veux vraiment passer le reste de notre Saint Valentin à faire la tête ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, l'air bougon.

— Allez, viens, on va faire des crêpes, lui proposa l'alpha.

— Des crêpes ? répéta le garçon, comme s'il trouvait l'idée totalement saugrenue.

— Oui. Parce que je préfère m'occuper l'esprit en cuisinant que d'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Et puis, quitte à me faire tuer, je préfère mourir l'estomac bien rempli.

En voyant l'expression choquée qui se peignait sur les traits de son amoureux, le loup garou s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Je plaisantais !

Peu convaincu, Stiles accepta tout de même de suivre Derek dans le manoir.

# #

Lydia était assise en face de Jackson et consultait le menu du restaurant japonais dans lequel ils allaient manger. Le blond était lui aussi en train d'examiner ce que l'établissement proposait, mais il semblait assez nerveux, tapotant sans cesse la table avec les doigts de sa main droite. La rousse finit d'ailleurs par s'en agacer et lui demanda d'arrêter.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande. La jeune fille indiqua ce qu'elle désirait consommer et Jackson répondit qu'il prendrait la même chose. Lydia plissa les yeux mais attendit que le serveur s'éloigne pour demander :

— Du tempura ? Tu détestes ça !

Le blond cilla.

— C'est … C'est parce que je n'ai pas très faim ce soir et que je me suis dit que tu aimerais en avoir deux fois.

— Deux fois ? répéta la rousse. Hors de question. Je trouve ça très bon, mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre trois kilos suite à notre dîner.

— Mais tu ne vas pas prendre trois kilos. Et même si c'était le cas, je t'aimerais quand même.

En voyant le regard dubitatif de sa copine, Jackson haussa un sourcil :

— Si jamais je venais à grossir, tu continuerais de m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

— La question ne se pose pas. La réponse est évidente, non ? Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas dans tes projets immédiats de prendre du poids, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre et secoua la tête. Lydia parut satisfaite et commença à observer la décoration du restaurant. L'adolescent plongea la main dans la poche de son veste de costume et pris d'un élan soudain, il se leva, surprenant la rousse qui posa un regard intrigué sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Je … Je sais que ce genre de choses, ça se fait en général pendant le repas, et même mieux, au moment du dessert. Mais en fait, je ne peux plus attendre.

Jackson s'approcha de la rousse et posa un genou à terre.

— Je sais qu'on n'a que dix-sept ans. Je sais qu'on est jeunes, qu'on n'a pas fini le lycée et que toi, tu vas certainement faire de très longues études parce que tu es brillante. Mais je sais aussi que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. Malgré les disputes. Malgré nos deux caractères. Malgré les aléas de la vie. Je t'aime, Lydia Martin.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux pendant que le blond sortait de sa poche un écrin noir.

— J'ai choisi le restaurant japonais ce soir parce que c'est là que nous sommes allés dîner pour notre premier rendez-vous. Le repas était catastrophique mais la fin était magique, parce que c'est juste avant que tu sortes de ma voiture pour rentrer chez toi que j'ai pu t'embrasser pour la première fois.

L'adolescent ouvrit l'écrin et dévoila la bague qu'il contenait.

— Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Lydia resta interdite un instant avant de poser sa main sur celle de Jackson.

— Je t'ai toujours aimé. Toujours, depuis notre premier baiser. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer l'année dernière, pas une seule seconde, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi et à tout l'amour que je te portais. Le mariage ne représente rien de spécial pour moi, parce que de toute manière, je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort.

La rousse sourit tendrement.

— Mais comme j'ai envie de porter une robe blanche et que je pense que tu feras un mari idéal, je veux bien devenir ta femme.

Jackson souffla, l'air soulagé.

— J'ai cru que tu allais dire non !

Il attrapa la bague et la fit glisser sur l'annulaire gauche de l'adolescente, avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser, pendant que les autres clients du restaurant applaudissaient.

# #

Derek marchait dans la forêt, en direction du sentier forestier numéro trente-six qu'il avait repéré sur une carte qu'il avait consultée sur internet un peu plus tôt. Stiles l'avait regardé s'éloigner avec le cœur lourd, mais l'alpha lui avait promis de revenir rapidement et lui avait dit d'attendre sur le tapis, pour qu'ils puissent regarder les étoiles dans le ciel à son retour.

Il faisait froid et de la vapeur d'eau s'échappait de sa bouche. L'alpha continua d'avancer jusqu'à distinguer le sentier forestier numéro trente-six. Le loup garou n'en était plus qu'à une vingtaine de pas quand il s'arrêta, un pressentiment naissant au fond de lui-même.

Stiles croyait dur comme fer aux histoires de fantômes que Louane avait racontées et même si Derek n'y avait pas accordé la moindre importance, il décida de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Actuellement, il était encore sur la propriété des Hale. Si les fantômes existaient vraiment, l'alpha était donc censé être sous leur protection.

Le loup garou attendit quelques instants, pour voir si quelqu'un allait venir, puis finit par regarder l'heure sur son téléphone portable.

— Il est vingt heures et deux minutes, lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Je suis à l'heure et je n'aime pas attendre. Montrez-vous.

Plusieurs secondes s'égrenèrent avant que Derek ne perçoive enfin un mouvement. Une première forme apparut soudain, suivie par une deuxième, puis une troisième. Les trois silhouettes s'approchèrent du sentier et la lune finit par les éclairer suffisamment pour que l'alpha n'ait pas à forcer énormément sur sa vision pour distinguer les détails de leurs visages.

Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Le premier avait un visage très séduisant, des yeux gris, des lèvres fines, une peau légèrement hâlée et des cheveux noirs. Le second était plus petit que l'autre, des traits anguleux, le regard sombre et les cheveux coupés très courts. La femme, enfin, était blonde, des yeux bleus, mince mais avec des formes avantageuses.

— Vous ne voulez pas vous approchez un peu plus ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Je n'aime pas crier pour me faire entendre.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de crier. Je vous entends très bien de là où vous êtes et je me plais là où je suis. Je propose donc qu'on reste là où nous sommes et que vous me disiez ce que vous me voulez.

— Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas commode, annonça l'homme aux yeux gris.

— Je sais m'y prendre pour décoincer les garçons, lui répliqua la femme.

— Pas la peine de perdre ton temps. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas de ce bord-là.

Derek garda un visage impassible, même s'il n'appréciait pas trop leur conversation.

— Nous sommes venus te dire de ne pas te mettre sur notre route, Hale. Si tu veux que ta meute reste en vie, tu ne devrais pas fourrer ton nez dans nos affaires. Nous en avons après une seule personne.

— Et c'est trop vous demander que de savoir qui est cette personne après laquelle vous en avez ? s'enquit l'alpha. Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous avez essayé de vous en prendre à déjà deux membres de ma meute.

La femme pouffa et l'homme aux yeux gris sourit.

— Qui t'a dit que nous en voulions à ta meute ?

Le loup garou dut faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas hausser un sourcil. Que voulait dire cet homme par-là ? Lui signifiait-il que ses complices et lui n'étaient pas ceux qui envoyaient des lettres de menace ? Alors, pourquoi penseraient-ils qu'il essayait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Etaient-ils liés aux Nettoyeurs ? Ou peut-être étaient-ils responsables des meurtres commis ces temps-ci à Beacon Hills ?

Peu désireux de montrer son trouble, Derek ne laissa pas le silence s'installer trop longtemps.

— Si vous voulez que je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, ne vous mêlez pas des miennes. Et par extension, ne venez pas mettre le bazar sur mon territoire. Le mieux serait sûrement que vous quittiez cette vite, afin que nous y trouvions tous notre compte.

La femme ricana tandis que l'homme aux cheveux courts restait aussi impassible et silencieux qu'il l'avait été durant toute la conversation. Ce fut le troisième complice qui reprit la parole.

— Serait-ce une menace ?

— Seulement si vous en êtes une pour moi.

— Je pourrais bien t'aimer, Hale, si tu ne te croyais pas si supérieur parce que tu es un loup garou. Tu as des forces, ça, c'est certain. Mais tu as aussi des faiblesses. Je vais donc t'apprendre à traiter les gens avec le respect que tu leur dois.

L'avertissement était à peine dissimulé. L'alpha se tenait sur ses gardes, prêts à s'engager dans un combat à trois contre un. Or, personne ne se jeta sur lui. L'homme aux cheveux courts se contenta de sortir de sa poche de manteau une boule qu'il lança en direction du loup garou.

Celui-ci recula instinctivement mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer cette étrange sphère qu'on venait de lui envoyer. Alors que les trois complices tournaient les talons, une fumée bleutée commença à s'échapper de la boule, jaillissant d'un coup au visage de Derek, qui voulut reculer. Dans sa précipitation, il chuta au sol et la fumée bleue lui envahit les narines, l'étourdissant.

Malgré le malaise qui le saisissait, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'attaquait. Mais les deux hommes et la femme avaient disparu dans la forêt. L'alpha toussa, la fumée lui irritant la gorge. Une drôle de sensation courrait dans ses veines et tout d'un coup, il put respirer pleinement. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il put, étant donné que la tête lui tournait encore, et constata que la boule semblait vide, vu qu'elle ne crachait plus rien.

Le loup garou fixa un instant le sentier forestier numéro trente-six jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson ne le secoue. Il décida de rentrer au manoir. Stiles l'attendait et il lui avait promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Derek. Oui, l'adolescent l'attendait. Et il n'allait pas être déçu de sa Saint Valentin.

Ses iris ayant virés au rouge, l'alpha se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa maison.


	52. Chapitre 51

Derek avançait dans la forêt d'un pas sûr et rapide. Son regard était fixé sur le manoir, qui apparaissait au loin. L'odeur de Stiles lui parvenait déjà aux narines, émoustillant ses sens, faisant bouillir son sang et élargissant un peu plus son sourire.

L'alpha accéléra encore un peu plus le pas. Il avait hâte de rejoindre l'adolescent.

**# #**

Erica était avachie sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire et fouillait dans son dossier photos. La jeune fille regarda avec nostalgie une photo d'elle-même, vêtue d'une robe légère rose framboise, assise sur les genoux de Boyd. Les sourires éclatants qu'ils arboraient lui serrèrent un peu le cœur mais avant de se sentir triste, l'adolescente changea de cliché.

Elle décida ensuite d'envoyer un texto à Dimitri, pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ce soir. Son téléphone portable vibra sur la table de chevet quand le garçon lui répondit.

« Je me prépare pour sortir. Et que fais la plus belle des filles ? »

« La plus belle des filles s'ennuie ferme ! »

La jeune fille espérait secrètement que le garçon lui propose de venir la chercher. C'est pourquoi elle fut déçue en recevant sa réponse.

« Je serai bien venu te chercher, mais j'ai un truc de prévu depuis longtemps avec mes potes, entre mecs. J'espère que tu vas trouver de quoi t'occuper. »

Erica soupira et envoya un message pour souhaiter à Dimitri de bien s'amuser, avant de retourner regarder les photos que contenait son ordinateur.

**# #**

Stiles était allongé sur le tapis gris qu'il avait offert à Derek pour son anniversaire, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre de la chambre. L'alpha lui manquait, même s'il était parti depuis seulement une vingtaine de minutes. L'adolescent s'inquiétait pour lui, ne sachant si son rendez-vous, si on pouvait appeler ça de cette façon, s'était bien passé. Il tentait donc d'oublier son angoisse en observant les étoiles qui apparaissaient de temps en à autre entre les nuages qui alourdissaient le ciel nocturne.

Un bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille et il reconnut la porte d'entrée du manoir qui s'ouvrait. Le garçon entendit le bruit des pas qui claquaient contre les marches de l'escalier puis Derek pénétra dans la chambre.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand il constata que c'était son amoureux qui se tenait devant lui. Stiles se redressa sur les coudes et lança :

— Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

— Bien. Très bien, même, murmura l'alpha en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

— Ah bon ? Bah, on te voulait quoi ?

Le loup garou ne répondit pas et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du garçon. Avant que Stiles ait pu faire le moindre geste, Derek l'embrassa sauvagement, leur cognant le nez dans sa précipitation. L'adolescent voulut grommeler qu'il avait mal mais la langue de l'alpha se glissa entre ses lèvres et l'empêcha de s'exprimer.

Le baiser était étrange. Le loup garou n'avait pas l'habitude d'embrasser de façon aussi brusque son amoureux, préférant être tendre plutôt qu'être brutal. Stiles tenta de le repousser pour comprendre son changement de comportement mais plutôt que de s'éloigner, le jeune homme se rapprocha encore un peu plus, attrapant les hanches de l'adolescent pour le soulever du sol.

Surpris, le garçon oublia toute tentative de rébellion et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit de Derek. L'alpha le laissa tomber sur le matelas avant de se placer au-dessus, repartant à l'assaut de sa bouche. Stiles ne comprenait pas trop quelle mouche piquait le loup garou mais il avait parfaitement saisi la suite des événements et décida de ne pas se plaindre. Il avait suffisamment attendu le moment où le jeune homme accepterait de coucher avec lui pour protester une fois le moment enfin venu.

Derek finit par faire glisser ses lèvres sur le cou de l'adolescent, mordillant parfois sa peau tendre. Le garçon tenta de reprendre son souffle, coupé par leur baiser enflammé pendant que l'alpha remontait lentement vers sa mâchoire. D'un geste brusque, le loup garou redressa le dos de Stiles pour lui ôter son T-shirt, lui brûlant le visage au passage.

— Aïeuh ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

Il voulut lever la main pour frotter la zone douloureuse mais Derek lui plaqua le bras contre le matelas.

— Mais tu me fais mal ! s'écria le garçon, qui trouvait que la situation prenait une tournure déplaisante.

L'alpha lui sourit méchamment, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une teinte rouge qui effraya Stiles.

— Tais-toi, sale chienne !

L'adolescent en resta bouche bée. Déjà, s'il avait été une fille, il n'aurait pas aimé se faire appeler de cette façon. Mais étant un garçon, il appréciait encore moins ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une insulte. Il voulut se débattre, mais il se raidit en sentant les doigts du loup garou s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses bras.

— Tu ne bouges pas, siffla le jeune homme près de son oreille.

Stiles se figea tandis que les ongles de Derek laissaient place à ses griffes. L'alpha laissa courir sa main sur le torse de l'adolescent avant de descendre sur ses hanches. Soudain, il planta ses griffes dans le flanc du garçon, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

— Ça fait mal, hein ? susurra le loup garou. Ma famille aussi a eu mal, quand elle a été dévorée par l'incendie que tu as causé.

Stiles haleta, tentant de juguler la douleur qui lui vrillait le côté droit. L'adolescent venait de comprendre que Derek, pour une raison encore obscure, le prenait pour Kate Argent.

— Je ... Je ne te veux pas de mal ! lança l'adolescent.

— N'essaie pas de me mentir, pétasse. Je vois clair dans ton jeu.

Les griffes de l'alpha s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la chair du garçon et du sang commença à couler de ses blessures.

— Derek ... Arrête, gémit Stiles. C'est moi ... C'est pas Kate !

Une violente claque lui coupa le souffle. Le goût métallique du sang lui emplit la bouche et il resta estomaqué par l'attitude de son copain. L'adolescent posa un regard choqué sur le loup garou qui lui envoya en retour un sourire peu amical. C'est à ce moment que le garçon comprit clairement les intentions du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas seulement le blesser.

Il voulait le tuer.

**# #**

Danny était au Jungle. Le club avait ouvert plus tôt que d'habitude, en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin. La musique trop forte lui vrillait les tympans, les garçons qui dansaient le bousculaient trop souvent, et l'alcool qu'il buvait lui brûlait la gorge, mais l'adolescent s'en fichait.

La soirée qu'il avait prévu avec Isaac s'était mal passée. Alors que ses parents étaient partis pour dîner ensemble dans un restaurant, le gardien avait proposé à son copain de se lover dans le canapé pour regarder un film. Le garçon frisé avait accepté et Danny avait voulu se lover contre son amoureux, comme il aimait le faire : la tête sur son épaule, les genoux repliés sous lui, la main contre le ventre de l'adolescent.

Cependant, lorsque les doigts du gardien avaient effleurés la peau d'Isaac, celui-ci avait violemment sursauté et avait repoussé d'un geste sec la main de son copain. Danny était resté interdit devant la violence de sa réaction. Le garçon frisé avait tenté de bégayer une excuse :

— Désolé, je ... Je pensais à autre chose ... J'ai été surpris ...

— Tu pensais encore à Jim, hein ? avait deviné le gardien en lui lançant un regard triste.

— Oui. Enfin, non, je ne pensais pas à lui dans le sens où j'avais envie d'être avec lui ! s'était justifié Isaac. Mais quand tu m'as touché le ventre, j'ai repensé à quand il m'avait embrassé ...

Danny avait soupiré.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas passer à autre chose ? Je t'ai dit que je t'en voulais pas ! Tu le comprends, ça ?

— Si tu crois que c'est évident ...

— Arrête ! Jim t'a peut-être embrassé, mais tu l'as repoussé aussitôt, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui t'embête tant ! Il n'y a rien de si grave que ça ...

— C'est facile à dire pour toi ! T'as peut-être l'habitude de te faire embrasser par d'autres garçons, mais moi, non !

Le gardien avait plissé les yeux.

— Attends ... T'es en train de me traiter de garçon facile ?

— Mais non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire ... avait marmonné l'adolescent frisé. Mais tu as déjà eu d'autres copains, tu as l'habitude de te faire embrasser par d'autres personnes ...

Danny avait secoué la tête, l'air blessé.

— Ecoute, j'en ai marre, Isaac. Je ne peux plus te toucher, je peux à peine t'embrasser. Tu fuis mon regard, tu m'adresses la parole uniquement quand tu n'as pas le choix. Où va notre relation ? Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais j'aimerais que tu en fasses aussi.

— Tu vas pas commencer à me donner des ordres ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! s'était agacé le loup garou.

Son copain lui avait jeté un regard blessé et l'adolescent frisé s'était rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin, les mots dépassant sa pensée. Avant d'avoir pu s'excuser, le gardien avait annoncé froidement :

— Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

— Danny, je ...

— Va-t'en, je te dis. Je m'en fiche de ton excuse ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'espoir que ça s'arrange alors que toi, tu ne veux pas que les choses aillent mieux.

Isaac s'était levé avec une grimace embarrassée et s'était dirigé vers l'entrée. Il avait attendu un instant avant de sortir et le gardien avait deviné qu'il devait le regarder, mais le garçon avait refusé de se retourner. La porte s'était refermée doucement lorsque le loup garou avait quitté la maison des Mahealani.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Danny en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé mais il l'essuya d'un geste rageur avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre d'un coup. Il avait eu envie d'appeler Jackson pour lui apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'était rappelé qu'il était de sortie avec Lydia. De toute façon, son meilleur ami aurait plutôt passé son temps à critiquer Isaac plutôt qu'à lui remonter le moral.

C'est pourquoi l'adolescent était venu se réfugier au Jungle, là où il se rendait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas fréquenté l'établissement une seule fois depuis son retour du Complexe du Paradis. Parce qu'il s'était toujours senti bien avec le loup garou à ses côtés.

Pour éviter de penser à Isaac et pour empêcher les larmes qui se pressaient contre ses paupières de couler sur ses joues, Danny voulut appeler un des barmen afin qu'il lui serve un nouveau shooter de tequila. Mais avant qu'il ait pu lever le bras, quelqu'un poussa un verre devant lui.

— Vodka-redbull. Tu as déjà tenté ? lui demanda l'inconnu.

Le garçon avait des yeux verts effilés et des cheveux châtains clairs bouclés qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il était grand, bien bâti, et son sourire était avenant. Danny lança un regard suspect au verre qu'il lui proposait.

— Je n'aime pas vraiment la vodka. Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'y a pas glissé de la drogue ?

L'inconnu s'esclaffa.

— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'utiliser des moyens aussi radicaux pour avoir quelqu'un ? Je suis plutôt du genre à devoir refuser des propositions !

Danny sourit mais ne toucha pas pour autant au verre.

— J'ai un copain, lança-t-il, espérant faire fuir l'autre garçon.

— Je ne crois pas. Sinon, tu passerais ta Saint Valentin avec lui et pas à boire dans une boîte gay.

— On s'est un peu pris la tête, admit le gardien. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est fini entre nous.

L'adolescent eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était toujours en couple avec Isaac. Le garçon aux yeux verts lui adressa un regard compatissant et poussa le verre un peu plus près de Danny.

— Allez, bois ton verre et après, viens danser. On va oublier nos problèmes.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'oublier mes problèmes.

L'inconnu lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

— On a tous envie d'oublier nos problèmes. Et puis, tu as un visage beaucoup trop mignon pour garder cet air triste que tu as depuis que tu es rentré ici. Allez, viens t'amuser un peu.

Il s'éloigna et le gardien le suivit des yeux un instant, avant de vider le verre qui était devant lui et de le rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

**# #**

Stiles avait peur. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes et il avait du mal à respirer. Derek sortit d'un geste brusque ses griffes de son flanc, lui arrachant un gémissement. L'alpha sourit méchamment et surplomba le garçon.

— Alors, ça fait quoi de ne plus rien contrôler ?

Sans crier gare, le loup garou planta ses griffes dans le pantalon de Stiles, lui égratignant la peau des cuisses au passage. L'adolescent serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier. En relevant les mains, le jeune homme arracha des lambeaux de jean.

— Tu pouvais pas utiliser la braguette pour me le retirer, comme le font les gens normaux ? grogna Stiles, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du sarcasme même dans une telle situation.

— C'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça, répondit Derek en plissant les yeux. Mais si tu y tiens tant ...

L'alpha se saisit de la braguette et tira dessus d'un coup sec.

— Oh. Zut. Je l'ai cassée, fit-il semblant de se lamenter avant d'agripper le haut du pantalon et d'achever de le déchirer, arrachant par la même occasion le boxer de l'adolescent.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mis à part le bas de son jean qui était miraculeusement intact, lui recouvrant les mollets, il était complètement nu. Le loup garou ne lui laissa pas le temps de se sentir gêné. Il enfonça les griffes de sa main droite dans la cuisse de Stiles, tandis que celles de sa main gauche sillonnaient son torse.

Cette fois, l'adolescent hurla, autant de douleur que de frayeur.

— Arrête, Derek ! Tu me fais mal ! Je ne suis pas Kate !

Une nouvelle gifle le réduit au silence, le sonnant un peu au passage. Une violente douleur irradia de son torse, lui coupant la respiration, lorsque l'alpha planta ses griffes dans sa chair. Des étincelles blanches se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et le garçon réalisa que ça en était fini de lui.

Le loup garou sourit lentement, dévoilant ses crocs qui pointaient désormais de sa bouche. Il approcha lentement sa bouche du cou de Stiles, se délectant à l'avance du sang humain dont il allait s'abreuver.

Alors qu'il allait mordre l'adolescent, il se sentit soudain attraper par les épaules et jeté en arrière. Le dos de Derek rencontra violemment un des murs de sa chambre, renversant au passage la table de chevet, et il s'écroula au sol. L'alpha releva la tête juste à temps pour voir son oncle lui asséner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Peter lui saisit de nouveau les épaules et lui cogna la tête avec force contre le mur. Deux fois.

Derek roula des yeux et sans aucune pitié pour son neveu, le bêta lui décocha un nouveau coup de poing dans la tête. Cependant, s'il avait cru que cela suffirait pour mettre le jeune homme hors service, il s'était trompé. L'alpha lui saisit la jambe et le fit tomber par terre. Après lui avoir donné un coup dans les côtes, le loup garou enjamba son oncle et sauta sur le lit.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles pour le redresser face à lui, lui enfonçant de nouveau ses griffes dans la chair, lui tirant un cri de pure souffrance. Les larmes jaillirent des yeux de l'adolescent, tant

— Derek, arrête, je t'en prie ... supplia-t-il alors que du sang coulait le long de ses bras.

— Et ma famille qui brûlait, tu t'en es soucié, de savoir si elle voulait que l'incendie s'arrête ? Quand ils ont supplié de ne pas mourir, tu les as écoutés ?

— Mais ce n'était pas moi !

Stiles ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard de l'alpha. Ses iris rouges. Ses pupilles dilatées. Cette étincelle de folie qui y dansait. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit ce dernier souvenir qu'il emporte de son amoureux. L'homme avec lequel il aurait voulu passer vie. Et qui allait lui prendre son dernier souffle, sans remords.

Derek leva une main, visant la gorge de l'adolescent. Avant d'avoir pu abattre ses griffes, il se raidit, une douleur irradiant soudain de sa nuque et se propageant rapidement dans tout son corps. L'alpha battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de s'écrouler lourdement à côté de Stiles.

Peter se frotta les mains avant de se pencher sur le corps de son neveu pour lui retirer la seringue qu'il lui avait plantée dans le cou. Il vérifia qu'il était bien évanoui avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de fouiller dedans. L'adolescent déglutit et après avoir tenté de parler plusieurs fois, il finit par réussir à balbutier :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le loup garou émergea de l'armoire et jeta un tissu à Stiles.

— Tiens, enfile ça et viens dans la salle de bains.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, gémit l'adolescent.

Peter soupira et consentit à déclarer :

— Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne d'avoir un homme nu en face de moi, mais si tu pouvais mettre le boxer que je viens de te donner, ça m'arrangerait. Et ensuite, on pourra aller discuter dans la salle de bains, pendant que je soignerai tes blessures.

Stiles cilla avant d'enfiler lentement le sous-vêtement que le loup garou avait extirpé de l'armoire de son neveu. Se faisant, les multiples blessures infligées par Derek se mirent à le brûler, les mouvements qu'ils faisaient réveillant la douleur.

Une fois le boxer en place, l'adolescent se leva en grimaçant. Peter tendit une main vers lui.

— Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa-t-il.

Le garçon secoua la tête et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. L'oncle de l'alpha le suivait, la chaise du bureau de son neveu à la main. Il la posa sur le carrelage de la pièce d'eau et fit signe à Stiles de s'y asseoir. L'adolescent se laissa tomber dessus pendant que Peter fouillait dans un des meubles pour en sortir de quoi soigner ses blessures.

— Je me sens mal ... gémit le garçon.

Le loup garou se retourna précipitamment, le fixant d'un air inquiet.

— Tu vas faire un malaise ?

— Je sais pas ... Je comprends pas ce qui est arrivé à Derek ...

Peter soupira et se rapprocha de Stiles avec des compresses et du désinfectant.

— Je ne suis pas sûr mais ... Je pense qu'il a été empoisonné à l'aconit.

— Empoisonné ? répéta l'adolescent.

— Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait avalé ou qu'on lui ait tiré dessus, annonça le loup garou en commençant à désinfecter les blessures présentes sur les épaules du garçon. Je suppose plutôt qu'il a dû en inhaler.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Il empestait l'aconit, comme si on l'avait aspergé avec, expliqua calmement Peter.

— Mais ... Je pensais que l'aconit vous tuait.

Le loup garou haussa un sourcil pendant qu'il soignait les griffures présentes sur le torse de Stiles

— Il existe plusieurs sortes d'aconit. Toutes n'ont pas le même effet sur nous et tout dépend de la quantité qu'on absorbe ainsi que la façon dont on nous l'administre.

— Je ne comprends rien ...

Peter se força à ne faire aucun commentaire désobligeant. D'accord, l'adolescent était d'ordinaire beaucoup plus perspicace, mais il fallait prendre en compte qu'il était encore sous le choc du comportement violent qu'avait eu Derek. L'alpha avait même failli le tuer, ce qui expliquait que le garçon soit un peu long à la détente.

— Et bien, je pense que ce soir, quelqu'un a fait respirer une sorte d'aconit un peu spéciale à mon neveu, ce qui explique son comportement agressif. J'hésite entre l'aconit rouge sang du Népal et l'aconit bleu glacé de Colombie. La première décuple les sens et surtout les envies sexuelles, et vu ton état quand je t'ai retrouvé, je pense que Derek avait une idée derrière la tête quand il t'a déshabillé. La seconde provoque des hallucinations, ce qui expliquerait qu'il t'ait pris pour un ennemi et ait voulu te tuer.

— Il croyait que j'étais Kate ... avoua Stiles en grimaçant quand Peter passa une compresse imbibée de désinfectant sur les blessures sur son flanc.

— Ah bon ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête, l'air totalement déprimé.

— Et comment tu as réussi à l'arrêter ?

— Quand j'ai vu que je n'arriverais pas à le battre par la force, j'ai foncé jusque dans la salle de bains pour y prendre une seringue remplie d'une solution que m'a donnée Deaton. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle contenait exactement, mais Deaton m'a assuré que ce serait efficace pour contrer un empoisonnement à l'aconit.

— Comment ça se fait qu'il t'a donné ça ? s'étonna Stiles.

Peter leva les yeux vers l'adolescent.

— Je te rappelle qu'on a déjà tenté de me neutraliser avec de l'aconit, l'été dernier. Donc j'ai décidé de prendre des précautions et d'avoir de quoi me soigner en cas de besoin.

— Et Deaton a accepté de t'aider ?

— Il faut croire. En tout cas, quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, j'ai planté la seringue dans le cou de Derek, pour éviter qu'il ne te fasse plus de mal.

— Et comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? s'étonna enfin le garçon. Tu ne devais pas être avec Melissa ?

— Si, mais on l'a appelé en urgence à l'hôpital. Du coup, je suis revenu ici, pour expliquer à Derek pourquoi j'étais parti comme une furie, cet après-midi.

Le loup garou se redressa et observa l'état du corps du garçon.

— Bon, c'est pas génial, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. On verra demain comment ça évolue. Je vais aller te chercher un T-shirt pour dormir cette nuit, attends-moi là.

Peter ne s'absenta pas longtemps et revint avec un des hauts de son neveu.

— Tu vas dormir avec moi, cette nuit, pour que je puisse te surveiller et empêcher Derek de t'attaquer de nouveau.

En voyant l'air paniqué de Stiles, le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te violer dans ton sommeil !

— C'est pas ça ... Tu penses que Derek va se réveiller dans la nuit ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas le dosage utilisé dans la seringue. Je ne peux donc pas te dire combien de temps Derek va rester sonné. Et théoriquement, l'aconit qu'il a ingéré ne devrait plus avoir d'effet sur lui à son réveil. Mais je préfère ne pas être trop sûr de moi et te mettre le plus possible à l'abri.

Le lycanthrope fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'installèrent sous la couette et Stiles se mit à fixer le plafond. Le loup garou envoya un texto à Melissa pour lui dire qu'il était bien rentré, ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis quinze minutes, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de faire, étant donné qu'il avait retrouvé son neveu prêt à égorger son petit ami.

Puis, Peter capta le regard encore choqué de l'adolescent et lança :

— Ce n'était pas Derek qui t'a attaqué. C'était le loup en lui, qui était devenu fou à cause de l'aconit. Il t'aime, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal.

— Je pensais que l'amour qu'il me portait était plus fort que tout. Que ça lui permettrait de se contrôler.

— Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça. Tu crois que je n'aimais pas ma nièce ? Demande à Chris, je passais tout mon temps libre avec Laura et Derek, quand j'étais plus jeune. Pour que je la tue, il fallait que le loup ait complètement pris le dessus sur moi et soit tellement fou qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'il allait prendre la vie d'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Stiles haussa les épaules et Peter déclara :

— Si je te dis un secret, ça ira mieux ?

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard curieux. Le loup garou sourit et avoua :

— Melissa est enceinte. On va être parents.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, oubliant un instant ce que Derek lui avait fait subir.

— Quoi ? C'est sérieux ?

— Ouais, rigola bêtement Peter, les yeux brillants. Il y avait un quatrième test de grossesse dans le colis et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était pour Melissa. J'ai foncé la voir, mais elle avait déjà eu des doutes et en avait déjà fait un. Il était positif.

— Wow ...

— Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu paniqué. J'ai même totalement paniqué ! se reprit le loup garou. Je suis même parti en courant, tellement j'ai eu peur.

— Non ? T'as pas fait ça ? s'exclama Stiles.

— Si, grimaça Peter. J'avais peur que le bébé soit un loup garou comme moi et que Melissa ne le supporte pas. Mais j'ai croisé Chris et on a pas mal discuté. Du coup, je suis retourné voir Melissa et tout est bien qui finit bien. J'ai hâte d'entendre son cœur battre, mais apparemment, il faut attendre six semaines de grossesse pour que ce soit le cas.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme du loup garou.

— Et Scott ? Il est au courant ?

— Non, pas encore. Melissa veut lui annoncer, mais elle préfère un peu attendre.

— Je me disais que c'était bizarre que tu sois encore en vie si Scott savait que tu as mis sa mère enceinte.

Peter s'esclaffa avant de déclarer :

— Tu devrais dormir, maintenant.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de se tourner sur le côté, en faisant de nombreuses grimaces quand la douleur de ses blessures se réveilla. Malgré ce qu'il pensait, il trouva rapidement le sommeil, totalement épuisé par la journée. Le loup garou l'observa dormir un moment, avant de s'installer confortablement dans son lit et de fermer les yeux à son tour.


	53. Chapitre 52

Danny dansait avec Timothy, le garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains frisés qui lui avait proposé un verre un peu plus tôt. Le corps de son nouvel ami – mais étaient-ils vraiment amis ? – était un peu trop près de lui mais le gardien décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Isaac n'avait qu'à pas partir. Non. Isaac n'avait qu'à pas être un gros con. Ouais. C'était ça. Isaac était un gros con. Un gros con qui lui avait fait du mal. C'est pour ça que Danny était venu se réfugier au Jungle et qu'il dansait maintenant collé serré avec Timothy. Tout était la faute du loup garou. Cet imbécile d'Isaac. Cet imbécile qu'il aimait mais qui lui faisait tellement mal au cœur …

La musique accéléra, imposant aux danseurs de se déhancher plus vite. Quelqu'un bouscula le gardien qui trébucha et manqua tomber. Heureusement, Timothy réagit rapidement et le rattrapa par le bras.

— Oula ! Ça commence à devenir dangereux, par ici !

— J'ai envie de vomir, répondit simplement Danny.

L'adolescent aux cheveux frisés haussa un sourcil et se dépêcha de conduire le garçon aux toilettes avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts sur la piste de danse. Arrivés aux sanitaires, Timothy chercha un compartiment libre mais les deux premières portes qu'il tenta de pousser refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Il crut même entendre des bruits suspects derrière l'un des battants mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il avait plus urgent à traiter.

L'adolescent frisé réussit enfin à trouver une toilette de vide. Il en poussa la porte et tira Danny à l'intérieur. Le gardien ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vomi. Juste à côté de la cuvette. Timothy soupira en voyant le carrelage des sanitaires souillé.

— On était si proches du but …

Le gardien eut un hoquet et le garçon frisé s'inquiéta de le voir si pâle.

— Ca va aller ? Tu vas pas me faire un coma éthylique ou un truc du genre, hein ? Parce que je te préviens, je n'y connais rien en premier secours ! Je connais même pas le numéro des pompiers !

— Ca va … marmonna Danny en s'adossant au mur.

Il y posa sa tête, les yeux clos, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Timothy le secoua.

— Hé ! Tu me fais peur ! Réveille-toi. T'as pas l'habitude de boire toi … Est-ce que t'as seulement bu une fois dans ta vie ?

— Mais laisse-moi tranquille, bougonna faiblement le gardien.

— Pour qu'on te retrouve mort dans les toilettes de cette boîte dans une heure ! Non merci. J'ai pas envie que ton fantôme me hante pour le restant de mes jours. Allez, viens, je vais te ramener chez toi.

L'adolescent frisé tira Danny vers lui et le garçon lui tomba dans les bras, ses forces l'ayant quitté en même temps que le contenu de son estomac. Le gardien de l'équipe de crosse leva les yeux vers Timothy et tendit le cou pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci se recula, veillant à le tenir quand même tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

— Wow ! On va p'tet se calmer ? C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de t'embrasser, mais t'as un copain, non ? Et puis, moi, les bisous goût vomi, ça me tente pas trop.

Danny tenta de balbutier quelque chose mais l'adolescent frisé ne comprit rien, autant parce que la musique était assourdissante, même si un peu plus feutrée dans les sanitaires que sur la piste de danse, que parce qu'il n'était jamais aisé de saisir ce que voulait dire quelqu'un qui avait un peu trop bu.

— Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau au bar et puis, je te ramène, ok ?

Sans attendre la réponse du garçon, Timothy le traîna hors des toilettes et Danny suivit le mouvement, complètement groggy.

# #

Melissa profitait d'un court moment de répit entre deux patients malades. Il y avait une épidémie de gastro assez coriace qui courrait en ce moment et le personnel de l'hôpital avait fondu comme neige au soleil. En désespoir de cause, l'infirmière avait été contactée pour venir remplacer au pied levé un de ses collègues, qui était en arrêt maladie.

Elle profita de pouvoir s'asseoir un instant pour sortir son téléphone portable de son sac à main, glissée sous le bureau, afin de ne pas gêner le passage. Melissa chercha le dernier texto que Peter lui avait envoyé et sourit en le relisant.

« Bonne soirée à toi et embrasse le bébé pour moi ».

L'infirmière se passa la main sur le ventre, les yeux brillants. Sa collègue Carry capta son geste et s'en alarma aussitôt :

— Ne me dis pas que tu as la gastro, toi aussi !

Melissa secoua la tête et rassura son amie :

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'en ai vu d'autres !

L'infirmière ne souhaitait pas encore annoncer qu'elle était enceinte à ses collègues. Elle préférait attendre de l'avoir annoncé à Scott, ce qui ne promettait pas d'être simple. Son fils avait déjà eu du mal à accepter sa relation avec Peter et était entré dans une fureur noire en apprenant qu'ils avaient des relations intimes.

Il prendrait forcément mal le fait que sa mère soit enceinte. Mais Melissa ne lui demandait pas son avis. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus vraiment y changer quoi que ce soit. Scott n'avait plus qu'à accepter la situation et n'avait pas son mot à dire. Mais l'infirmière craignait qu'il ne s'en prenne à Peter et elle ne voulait pas que les deux loups garous en viennent aux mains. Même s'ils disposaient de ce pouvoir de guérison qui leur permettait de cicatriser rapidement, Melissa ne supporterait pas que les deux hommes de sa vie se battent.

Un bip sonore l'arracha de ses pensées en la faisant sursauter. L'un de ses patients avait besoin d'elle et elle rangea son téléphone portable dans son sac à main avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre la personne qui l'avait appelée.

# #

Timothy gara la voiture de Danny devant chez lui et jeta un regard surpris au garçon.

— T'as tenu tout le voyage sans vomir ? Je pensais que tu n'y arriverais pas.

Le gardien ne lui répondit pas, trop mal en point pour répondre à l'adolescent.

— Bon, on rentre ?

Danny lança un regard vitreux à Timothy qui haussa un sourcil.

— Tu crois quoi ? J'ai pris ta voiture pour te ramener chez toi, mais la boîte est hyper loin. Et j'ai pas envie d'y retourner à pied. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la sympathie de m'héberger.

Le garçon n'eut même pas la force de protester. Il sortit avec difficulté du véhicule et tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son domicile. Timothy le laissa fouiller dans ses poches pour qu'il y trouve ses clés mais en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser le trou de la serrure, l'adolescent frisé lui arracha le trousseau pour s'occuper lui-même d'ouvrir la porte.

Danny bégaya un vague remerciement avant de s'engouffrer chez lui. Timothy le suivit en secouant la tête et ferma derrière lui. Il suivit le gardien jusqu'à sa chambre et le regarda tomber sur son lit, tout habillé. L'adolescent frisé soupira et après avoir défait les lacets des converses du garçon, il lui retira ses chaussures. Il enleva ensuite les siennes avant de retirer son pantalon et son T-shirt pour se glisser près de Danny.

— Tu fais quoi ? croassa le gardien en soulevant une paupière.

— Je me couche. J'aurais bien bavardé un peu, mais t'as pas l'air en état.

Timothy sourit et se pencha vers le garçon, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

— Maintenant, tu n'as plus le goût de vomi, alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on s'embrassait ?

Danny fut incapable de répondre et quand l'adolescent frisé effleura ses lèvres, il se laissa faire.

# #

Derek avait mal à la tête alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Les paupières closes, il avait déjà une sensation de tournis qui le barbouillait. Ses muscles étaient raides et un picotement désagréable se faisait ressentir dans sa nuque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la veille pour se retrouver dans cet état ? L'alpha avait l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite sauf qu'il ne voyait pas très bien comment cela aurait pu arriver, vu qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis très longtemps.

Franchissant la barrière brumeuse de sa conscience, les souvenirs finirent par lui revenir par brides. Le loup garou se rappelait avoir emmené Stiles au cinéma. C'était pour la Saint Valentin. Et puis qu'avaient-ils faits ensuite ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas allés dans un bar pour boire ? Stiles n'avait pas l'âge légal. Le shérif allait tuer Derek s'il apprenait qu'il avait saoulé son fils.

L'alpha ouvrit péniblement un œil et tenta de repérer son amoureux. Le lit semblait vide. Le loup garou bougea un peu ses bras et ses jambes, pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un autre corps sur le matelas, mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

En soupirant, le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer pour tenter de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Qu'avaient-ils fait après le cinéma ? Etaient-ils rentrés ? Oui, Derek croyait se rappeler un voyage en voiture. Il se souvenait s'être garé devant le manoir et d'avoir parlé avec Stiles. Le garçon avait un visage inquiet. Pourquoi ? De quoi discutaient-ils ?

Tout était flou dans la tête de l'alpha. Il n'arrivait pas à focaliser son attention sur un souvenir. Des flashes difformes lui revenaient à toute vitesse, mais impossible d'avoir une image précise pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de sa soirée.

Stiles ne devait-il pas rester dormir avec lui pour la Saint Valentin ? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Etait-il rentré chez lui ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? Et si c'était le cas, sur quel sujet ? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et qui n'avaient pas de réponses.

Soudain, traversant le brouillard qui endormait ses sens, une odeur lui arriva aux narines. Une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentie plusieurs fois auparavant. Derek se focalisa dessus pour tenter de l'identifier. Peut-être lui donnerait-elle un indice sur ce qu'il s'était passé ?

L'alpha mit plusieurs minutes à mettre un nom sur cette odeur, mais quand il y parvint enfin, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. La tête lui tourna et il attendit que le décor se stabilise avant de bouger de nouveau, quatre lettres gravées dans son esprit.

Sang. C'était l'odeur du sang qui lui parvenait aux narines. Là, sur ses draps. Il y avait plusieurs traces rouges. Une longue marque par terre, sur le parquet. Et sa table de chevet était renversée. Pourquoi ? Et où était Stiles ?

— Peter ? appela Derek en clignant des yeux.

En tendant l'oreille, il perçut du bruit dans la cuisine et décida de rejoindre son oncle au rez-de-chaussée. L'alpha descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre en essayant de marcher droit, malgré les murs qui tanguaient. Le loup garou se demanda comment il allait faire pour descendre les marches de l'escalier sans se casser la figure. Par miracle, le jeune homme réussit à atteindre le palier inférieur sans tomber.

Derek se traîna ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine où il se laissa enfin tomber sur une des chaises disposées autour de la table centrale. Son oncle était en train de touiller son café, dans lequel il avait mis deux morceaux de sucre. L'alpha se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant étrangement fatigué.

— Bien dormi ? lui demanda Peter en l'observant.

— Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai bu ?

— Non. Tu n'as pas bu.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il y a du sang sur mon lit et on dirait qu'on s'est bagarré dans ma chambre.

Son oncle but une gorgée de café avant de répondre.

— Hier, tu as été empoisonné, je ne sais comment, par de l'aconit. Et tu t'en es pris à Stiles.

L'alpha resta interdit avant de bégayer :

— Je m'en suis pris à Stiles ? Je lui ai fait du mal ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça …

— Mais à quel point je l'ai blessé ?

— Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, disons que si je n'étais pas rentré à temps, Stiles ne serait pas en train de dormir tranquillement dans mon lit, à l'heure qu'il est.

— Dans ton lit ? répéta le loup garou.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne prends pas cet air jaloux. Comme si j'allais toucher à ton copain que tu as failli mettre en pièce ! J'ai estimé qu'il fallait que je puisse à la fois le tenir à distance de toi et le surveiller en même temps. Tu avais vraiment l'air décidé à le tuer.

Derek avait du mal à réaliser ce que son oncle lui racontait.

— Tu plaisantes ? bégaya-t-il.

— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'air de me moquer de toi ? Va voir dans ma chambre, mais évite de réveiller Stiles. Il a eu une nuit agité. Il m'a même mis des coups de pieds dans les jambes. Trois fois. Et il m'a réveillé en sursaut en me jetant son bras sur le visage, il y a une demi-heure.

L'alpha sauta de sa chaise, les sens soudain en alerte. Il sortit de la cuisine, longea le couloir et remonta l'escalier, des flashes beaucoup plus précis de la veille revenant dans sa mémoire.

L'appel pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la forêt.

Le nom du film qu'ils étaient allés voir.

L'inquiétude de Stiles quant à ce rendez-vous où le loup garou devait aller seul.

Les deux hommes et la femme.

Cette fumée bleue étrange qui lui avait emplie les poumons.

Derek arriva au premier étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de son oncle. Il poussa doucement la porte et observa l'intérieur de la pièce. Les volets étaient encore tirés mais le soleil filtrait à travers les battants de bois. Ses rayons permettaient d'y voir assez clair pour que l'alpha n'ait pas à forcer sur sa vision pour distinguer Stiles, glissé sous les draps.

— Il a l'air d'aller bien, murmura le loup garou à Peter qui l'avait rejoint.

— Je m'en suis occupé après t'avoir neutralisé. Mais par chance, tu ne l'avais pas trop amoché. Il a des griffures sur les épaules, le torse et les cuisses, mais je l'ai soigné. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à cacher.

— Je n'ai rien fait d'autre ? Je l'ai juste griffé ? s'enquit Derek à voix basse.

— Euh … Je crois que tu lui as donné au moins une gifle, annonça son oncle. Et tu l'as confondu avec Kate, aussi. Ça peut être perturbant pour lui.

L'alpha observa l'adolescent allongé dans le lit, les yeux fermés, l'air paisible.

— Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, donc je ne pense pas que ces blessures se soient infectées, lança son bêta.

— Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? chuchota le jeune homme.

Peter posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son neveu.

— Ce n'était pas toi, Derek. C'était l'aconit qui te faisait agir. Tu n'étais plus maître de ton corps, c'était le loup qui était exacerbé.

— Comment tu as fait pour m'arrêter ?

— J'ai essayé de t'assommer, mais c'est toi qui as eu le dessus au corps à corps. Donc j'ai filé dans la salle de bains pour attraper une seringue que Deaton m'a donnée pour neutraliser les effets de l'aconit et je te l'ai plantée dans le cou.

— Deaton t'a donné un antidote contre l'aconit ? s'étonna Derek.

— Stiles aussi était surpris, mais on n'est pas en si mauvais termes que ça, protesta son oncle.

L'alpha ne répondit rien et recommença à observer l'adolescent qui dormait dans le lit de son bêta. Peter lui donna un coup de coude et lui désigna le rez-de-chaussée.

— Viens manger quelque chose. On va finir par le réveiller si on continue de parler ici.

A contre cœur, le loup garou suivit son oncle jusqu'à la cuisine où ils se réinstallèrent. Le premier resta sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide, pendant que le second lui servait une tasse de café.

— Je vais devoir y aller, finit par déclarer Peter. J'ai promis à Melissa de la rejoindre avant midi.

Comme son neveu ne réagissait pas, le lycanthrope tenta d'utiliser la même carte que celle qu'il avait utilisée pour dérider Stiles la veille au soir.

— Hé ! Tu veux que je t'en apprenne une bonne ? Je vais être papa.

Comme il l'espérait, Derek releva aussitôt la tête pour poser un regard étonné sur lui.

— Tu plaisantes ?

Peter secoua la tête, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

— Dans huit mois, tu auras un cousin ou une cousine.

— Et bien … Félicitations. Et Scott, il a dit quoi ?

Le bêta grimaça.

— Il n'est pas encore au courant, mais Melissa ne devrait pas tarder à lui annoncer. J'espère juste qu'il va me laisser assez longtemps en vie pour que je puisse voir mon fils ou ma fille. Tu préfèrerais quoi, toi ? Une fille ou un garçon.

— Euh … Je pense que mon avis ne changera rien, la nature a dû déjà décider, depuis le temps, non ?

— Allez, joue le jeu ! réclama Peter. Fille ou garçon ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de céder :

— Une fille. C'est plus calme. Et j'ai hâte de voir Scott obligé de jouer à la poupée pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Et j'ai surtout très envie de te voir jaloux quand elle ramènera ses petits copains chez toi. Et qu'elle commencera à sortir.

Son oncle lui lança un regard noir, bien vite remplacé par un air émerveillé.

— J'ai tellement hâte que le bébé soit là.

— T'as encore un peu de temps devant toi. Et du coup, toi, tu préfères que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ?

— Peu importe. Je m'en fiche.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil.

— J'ai dû jouer le jeu. A toi d'en faire de même.

Peter sourit.

— J'aimerais bien une petite fille, pour que ce soit ma petite princesse. Mais ça ne me gênerait pas d'avoir un garçon. Ça me rappellera ma jeunesse quand je m'occupais de toi.

Peter finit sa tasse de café et se leva pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il salua son neveu avant de lui rappeler qu'en cas de besoin, il pouvait le joindre sur son téléphone. Le loup garou allait sortir quand Derek le rappela :

— Je me souviens qu'hier, on a reçu un colis contenant des tests de grossesse. On en avait trouvé trois mais ils se sont tous révélés négatifs. Et apparemment, tu avais trouvé autre chose dans le colis mais tu étais parti sans nous le dire. C'était quoi ?

Peter secoua la tête d'un air blasé.

— A ton avis ? C'était un test de grossesse à destination de Melissa. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Scott voir ça. D'ailleurs, tu ne lui diras rien, hein ?

L'alpha promit de ne rien révéler et son oncle quitta le manoir pour rejoindre l'infirmière.

# #

Danny se réveilla avec un mal de ventre et une douleur derrière le front, comme si son cerveau lui donnait de grands coups de marteaux entre les deux yeux. Alors qu'il soulevait les paupières, la lumière du jour lui agressa les pupilles et il dut faire deux autres essais avant de réussir à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon.

L'adolescent chercha un indice pour lui permettre de reconstituer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être disputé avec Isaac et être allé au Jungle afin de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Le garçon se rappelait aussi être allé aux toilettes, mais à part ça, il avait peu de souvenirs vraiment précis.

Avec difficulté, Danny se redressa dans son lit en soufflant. Grand mal lui en prit. L'odeur de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré la veille lui arriva dans le nez, lui arrachant un haut-le-cœur. Il voulut se lever pour aller aux toilettes, mais rien que le fait de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit lui donna le tournis. L'adolescent finit par rassembler son courage et à pas lent, il partit s'enfermer dans les sanitaires pour soulager sa vessie.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il remarqua un petit papier plié en deux sous son portable. Il s'en saisit et lut la phrase qui y était griffonnée.

« Merci pour la soirée d'hier, c'était super ! »

Un numéro de téléphone était inscrit juste en dessous du message et Danny se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se rappela soudain un verre offert, une main qui pousse la porte des toilettes, une clé qui tourne dans la serrure, un baiser échangé…. Et surtout deux yeux verts.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé faire comme bêtise ?

# #

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Derek qui l'observait par la porte ouverte. L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant l'alpha mais celui leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait rien de mal.

— Derek ? appela timidement le garçon.

— Je suis là, répondit le loup garou en s'approchant du lit et en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en repensant à la peur qu'il avait eu la veille au soir et aux cauchemars qu'il avait faits toute la nuit. Derek tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

— Je préfère quand tu fais ça que quand tu me frappes, avoua l'adolescent.

— Excuse-moi, je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je te faisais, murmura l'alpha, les yeux brillants.

— Je sais. Peter m'a dit, pour l'aconit. N'empêche que j'ai eu peur.

— Pardon. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Ça ne recommencera plus. Je te le promets.

L'adolescent se rapprocha en grimaçant de son amoureux et le serra dans ses bras.

— Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai eu peur, mais je ne te reproche rien. Je t'aime, Derek.

— Je t'aime, Stiles.

Le loup garou repoussa doucement son amoureux et fit mine de lui enlever son t-shirt mais Stiles le stoppa.

— Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça, déclara l'adolescent.

— Mais moi, j'ai besoin de le voir, affirma doucement le jeune homme. Pour savoir ce que je t'ai fait. Pour graver ça dans ma mémoire et ne plus jamais recommencer à te faire du mal.

Le garçon ne sembla pas convaincu mais laissa Derek faire quand il souleva son haut pour voir l'étendue des blessures. Des estafilades rouges sur le torse. Des griffures profondes sur les épaules. Des entailles à peine cicatrisées sur les hanches. Des égratignures sur les cuisses. L'alpha ferma les yeux mais Stiles put quand même voir la larme qui coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya de l'index et attrapa le visage de son amoureux entre ses mains.

— Hé ! Ça va, je te jure. Je n'ai presque plus mal.

— J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te blesser de cette façon. J'aurais pu te tuer.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! assura l'adolescent.

— Parce que Peter m'en a empêché, répliqua le loup garou.

Stiles déglutit et supplia le jeune homme :

— Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas parce que tu penses que tu es dangereux pour moi ! Ce serait encore pire que ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je te jure, je peux pas vivre sans toi.

Derek passa les bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent pour le rapprocher de lui et lui caressa la tête pour l'apaiser.

— C'est plutôt toi qui devrais me quitter, vu ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai de la chance que tu veuilles encore de moi.

— Je ne veux que toi dans ma vie, Derek. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Il n'y a que toi qui sache me rendre heureux.

— Je t'aime, chaton. Excuse-moi …

Ils restèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans plus rien d'autre, savourant le fait de s'être retrouvés. Puis, Stiles marmonna :

— Peter t'a dit qu'il allait être père ?

— Ouais. Il me l'a annoncé avant de partir rejoindre Melissa. Ne dis rien à Scott.

— Hé … Je sais garder un secret …

L'adolescent se recula et annonça qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Derek hocha la tête et promit au garçon de venir s'occuper de ses blessures une fois qu'il se serait lavé. L'alpha le regarda s'éloigner avant de se frotter le visage. Malheureusement, son geste ne parvint pas à effacer la honte et la culpabilité qui lui rongeaient le cœur.

Que se passerait-il si les trois inconnus l'empoisonnaient de nouveau ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Stiles si personne n'arrivait à arrêter le loup garou à temps ? Et surtout, comment Derek ferait-il pour survivre si l'adolescent venait à mourir, que ce soit par sa faute ou par la faute de quelqu'un d'autre ?


	54. Chapitre 53

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et le mois de mars pointa le bout de son nez. Deux semaines chargées en émotion pour la meute.

Peter était devenu définitivement agaçant aux yeux de son neveu. Devant la meute, il restait identique à lui-même, s'amusant à se moquer gentiment de tout le monde. Mais lorsqu'il était seul avec l'alpha, le loup garou ne pouvait pas parler d'autre chose que du bébé qu'il allait avoir avec Melissa. Il répétait quasiment tous les jours qu'il avait harcelé son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'appeler son garçon « Derek » avant que son neveu ne lui demande s'il avait des idées de prénoms.

Dans ces bons jours, le jeune homme se contentait de dire qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à la question. Dans ces moins bons jours, il rappelait à son oncle qu'il n'avait toujours pas annoncé à Scott que Melissa était enceinte et qu'au lieu de réfléchir au nom de son bébé, il devrait peut-être chercher comment apprendre la nouvelle à l'adolescent.

Stiles, quant à lui, souriait devant l'enthousiasme de Peter, qui lui permettait d'oublier la soirée désastreuse de la Saint Valentin. Le garçon avait dit à Derek qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler du soir où l'alpha avait été empoisonné à l'aconit. L'adolescent avait refusé que les autres soient au courant, prétextant que ça pourrait les effrayer.

En réalité, le garçon ne voulait simplement pas que ses amis apprennent que son amoureux avait été violent envers lui, même s'il avait agi sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Le loup garou s'était donc contenté d'annoncer au reste de la meute qu'il avait reçu un appel et que deux hommes et une femme, dont il donna une description aussi détaillée qu'il put, lui avaient conseillé de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires s'il tenait à ce qu'il n'arrive rien aux loups garous.

Les bêtas avaient demandé à Derek de leur expliquer ce qui dérangeait tant les inconnus, mais l'alpha n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait gardé un ton calme et avait annoncé aux adolescents que tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus, ils continueraient à se comporter comme ils le faisaient actuellement car les menaces ne l'inquiétaient pas.

Malgré ses affirmations, il avait peur. Les souvenirs de la nuit où il avait agressé Stiles lui revenait par brides en mémoire et la violence qui l'avait habité le terrorisait. Et si jamais les inconnus réussissaient à l'empoisonner de nouveau ? Comment l'adolescent pourrait-il l'arrêter ? Et si la prochaine fois, c'était Scott, ou Jackson, ou Isaac ? Allison pourrait peut-être réussir à se défendre, mais Lydia et Danny n'y arriveraient sûrement pas …

Derek se faisaient donc beaucoup de souci pour sa meute et inconsciemment, il s'était un peu éloigné de Stiles. Ce n'était rien de flagrant. Il prenait toujours l'adolescent dans ses bras, l'embrassait toujours, lui envoyait régulièrement des textos et l'appelait toujours « chaton ». Mais le garçon sentait bien qu'il était plus distant qu'avant son empoisonnement à l'aconit. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il le ressentait ainsi, mais il en était persuadé : l'alpha mettait de la distance entre eux. Et même si c'était pour l'instant infime, Stiles craignait que cette fissure ne grandisse et qu'il découvre un jour que cette petite brèche était devenue un immense fossé.

Mais l'adolescent n'était pas le seul à se faire du souci pour son couple. D'ailleurs, ces problèmes pouvaient paraître dérisoires face à ceux que devaient affronter Isaac et Danny. Les deux garçons étaient plus qu'en froid et personne ne savait comment les réconcilier.

Danny était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit de la Saint Valentin. Il avait fouillé dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'indices mais si tout lui était plus ou moins revenu depuis le verre proposé par Timothy jusqu'au baiser échangé dans sa chambre, l'adolescent était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le gardien de l'équipe de crosse avait gardé le mot que Timothy lui avait laissé mais n'avait pas tenté de l'appeler. Il avait déjà honte de l'avoir embrassé, il ne voulait pas mourir d'embarras en apprenant qu'il avait été plus loin qu'un baiser. Danny n'avait pas osé en parler à Isaac. D'accord, le loup garou n'avait pas été très agréable avec lui. Mais au moins, même s'il faisait la tête depuis que Jim l'avait embrassé, il avait repoussé le garçon aussitôt.

Mais le garçon n'eut pas besoin d'en parler à son copain. Isaac le découvrit tout seul, en trouvant par hasard le mot que le gardien n'avait apparemment pas assez bien dissimulé. S'en était suivie une grosse dispute durant laquelle les insultes avaient volé et les reproches fusé. Danny reprochait à Isaac de l'avoir délaissé depuis que Jim l'avait embrassé, le rejetant carrément et l'obligeant à aller chercher du réconfort ailleurs. Isaac avait fulminé qu'il se sentait coupable mais que plutôt que de prendre la peine de le comprendre, le gardien avait préféré le tromper avec le premier imbécile venu.

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas officiellement séparés mais ils étaient plus proches de la rupture que de la réconciliation. Aucun membre de la meute n'osait faire de commentaires sur leur relation, les adolescents étant conscients qu'ils ne feraient probablement qu'empirer les choses.

Jackson savait que son meilleur ami était très affecté par les événements qui malmenaient son couple. Danny avait toujours été sensible et il n'aimait pas les disputes. Le blond lui avait conseillé d'appeler le numéro que Timothy lui avait laissé, afin d'avoir le cœur net sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette fameuse nuit de la Saint Valentin. Mais le gardien avait refusé, estimant que ce serait encore plus blessant pour Isaac. Jackson n'avait pas insisté, même s'il trouvait la réaction de son ami un peu idiote.

Lydia, même si elle était affectée par les problèmes du couple formé par Danny et Isaac, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour annoncer aux autres qu'elle s'était fiancée avec son copain. Les filles s'étaient extasiées devant sa bague et la demande de Jackson, pendant que les garçons avaient souri, à moitié goguenards et à moitié attendris.

Quand à Erica, qui était plutôt du côté d'Isaac, même si elle estimait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas été très sympa avec Danny, elle avait été obligée par la meute de présenter son nouveau petit copain. C'est pourquoi les adolescents étaient tous réunis dans un bar pour rencontrer ce fameux Dimitri qui avait réussi à ravir le cœur de la blonde.

La jeune fille venait de rejoindre ses amis et de leur présenter le garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux verts en amande qui l'accompagnait. Quand Dimitri précisa qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe des Renards, qui avait battu les Cyclones lors du dernier match de qualification, les garçons lui lancèrent un regard venimeux mais Allison et Lydia se dépêchèrent de changer de sujet de conversation.

Le garçon sembla très intéressé par les amis de sa copine et leur posa de multiples questions sur eux. Il chercha à retenir chacun de leurs prénoms et les liens qui les unissaient et la meute vécut un moment très embarrassant lorsque Dimitri demanda si Isaac et Danny étaient fâchés, au vu des regards qu'ils se lançaient en coin. Comprenant qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat, l'adolescent se tut.

Matt ne tarda pas à prendre congé du groupe et ses amis s'amusèrent à l'embêter en lui demandant s'il rejoignait Louane. Le photographe finit par acquiescer même s'il précisa une bonne dizaine de fois qu'entre lui et la jeune fille, il n'y avait strictement rien de plus que de l'amitié.

Après son départ, le groupe resta encore un bon moment à bavarder jusqu'à ce que Scott ne parte à son tour. Il devait aller travailler et Allison le ramenait chez lui afin qu'il puisse prendre son vélo pour se rendre à la clinique vétérinaire, et rentrer chez lui quand il aurait fini. Après avoir assuré à Dimitri qu'ils étaient enchantés de le connaître et avoir salué tous leurs amis, les deux adolescents sortirent du bar.

# #

— Vas-y, mets-toi contre le mur, que je puisse te prendre en photo, lança Peter à Melissa.

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil tout en rigolant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore eu comme idée ?

— Je veux te prendre en photo tous les jours, pour qu'on voie comment ton ventre s'arrondit au fil des semaines. Allez, s'il te plaît !

Melissa hésita encore un instant avant de se mettre dos au mur, pendant que le loup garou se plaçait de façon à la voir de profil sur le cadran de l'appareil photo. Il appuya sur le déclencheur et admira le liché qu'il avait pris.

— C'est dans la boîte ! lança Peter en s'approchant pour embrasser Melissa. On pourra faire ça tous les jours, dis ?

— Tous les jours ? releva l'infirmière

— Bah, ça fera un super album souvenir pour le bébé. Enfin, non, ça me fera surtout un super album souvenir pour moi. Mais ce sera super intéressant de voir l'évolution de ton ventre, non ?

— Non, pas tellement.

— Oh, allez ! Tu verras, ce sera super attendrissant de revoir les photos !

Avant que Melissa ait pu répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une nouvelle voix s'éleva depuis l'entrée.

— Quelles photos ? Pourquoi elles seront attendrissantes ?

Peter écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que c'était Scott qui rentrait, tandis que l'infirmière grimaçait. L'adolescent avait dû tendre l'oreille instinctivement en rentrant chez lui et avait capté la fin de la conversation. Le regard interrogateur qu'il posa sur sa mère la convainquit de tout lui révéler. Elle n'avait déjà que trop tardé et repousser encore l'échéance ne servirait à rien.

Melissa inspira profondément et attrapa la main du loup garou pour se donner du courage. Avec un sourire un peu crispé, elle déclara :

— Peter veut prendre des photos de moi pour suivre l'évolution de mon ventre.

Un air perplexe s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescent et l'infirmière précisa :

— Je suis enceinte, Scott. Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Si l'information parvint à un rythme normal jusqu'au cerveau du garçon, il lui fallut un certain pour la traiter correctement. Son pouls s'accéléra quand il comprit enfin ce que sa mère venait de lui annoncer. Il serra les poings, tentant de garder son self contrôle, mais le loup en lui hurla. Il était furieux contre l'autre lycanthrope qui était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Ses pupilles virèrent au jaune et ses crocs pointèrent hors de sa bouche. Une partie de la conscience de Scott se rendait compte que la réaction était disproportionnée, qu'il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça et qu'il devrait plutôt se réjouir pour sa mère qui avait enfin trouvé le bonheur au lieu de réagir comme un gamin jaloux. Mais le loup ne supportait pas de savoir que Peter, un autre loup, essayait de la lui voler.

Ses sens se décuplèrent, et il entendit très distinctement le « Oh non … » que lâcha l'oncle de Derek quand il comprit que l'adolescent était en train de se transformer. Le garçon était prêt à laisser libre court à sa fureur quand il distingua un nouveau son.

C'était feutré, à peine audible. C'était un rythme régulier et apaisant, qui se répétait inlassablement sans pour autant être ennuyeux, un peu comme une berceuse. Scott se sentit ému sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi. Et puis, il comprit enfin.

Il entendait battre le cœur de son frère ou de sa sœur.

Bouleversé, l'adolescent sentit sa gorge se nouer à cause de l'émotion. La colère reflua et le loup recula, lui faisant reprendre une apparence humaine. Le souffle coupé, le garçon se rendit compte que sa mère et Peter posaient un regard étonné sur lui. Il consentit à leur expliquer en bégayant :

— Son cœur. Il bat … Je l'ai entendu.

L'oncle de Derek prit un air surpris et tendit l'oreille à son tour. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il entendit à son tour les battements du cœur de son enfant. Il s'accroupit pour coller son oreille contre le ventre de Melissa et un sourire émerveillé apparut sur son visage en même temps que des larmes venaient briller dans son regard.

— Je l'entends aussi … chuchota-t-il.

L'infirmière posa une main sur la tête de Peter et sourit à son tour, même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre le cœur du bébé. Pour une fois, elle regretta de ne pas disposer elle aussi d'une ouïe surdéveloppée. Puis, Melissa observa son fils qui était complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle tendit un bras vers lui et Scott vint se blottir contre elle.

Peter recula pour laisser l'adolescent et sa mère se retrouver, même s'il resta à distance pour pouvoir continuer d'écouter de battre le myocarde de son enfant.

— Pardon, maman, murmura le garçon. Je suis désolé d'avoir été en colère en apprenant que tu étais enceinte. Mais entendre son cœur … En fait, je l'aime bien, le bébé.

Melissa serra son fils contre lui. Finalement, cette discussion ne s'était pas si mal passée.

# #

Isaac était allongé sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il venait de rentrer du rendez-vous que la meute s'était donné au bar pour rencontrer le copain d'Erica. L'adolescent ruminait son malheur, fâché après la terre entière. Il était en colère après Danny qui l'avait trompé sans remords. Il était en colère après le garçon qui avait osé toucher à son copain. Il était en colère après lui-même pour s'être éloigné du gardien.

Et alors qu'il était malheureux, il devait encore faire bonne figure et se réjouir devant les visages de Jackson et Lydia qui s'étaient fiancés ou d'Erica, qui parlait sans cesse du si fabuleux Dimitri. Sans compter Scott et Allison, ni Stiles et Derek.

Alors que le garçon frisé se demandait si quelqu'un s'était déjà suicidé en s'étouffant avec son oreiller, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors que personne n'avait frappé. Isaac releva la tête, pensant qu'il avait mal refermé le battant et qu'un courant d'air l'avait poussé mais il découvrit Jim, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Comment ça va, 'Zac ?

— Mal, grommela l'adolescent en renfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec son ami. C'était un peu à cause de lui que ses problèmes de couple étaient arrivés. Le voir lui rappelait douloureusement Danny. Pourtant, sans se préoccuper des peines de cœur du loup garou, Jim ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le matelas.

— Alors, j'ai entendu dire qu'entre ton copain et toi, ce n'était plus trop la joie ?

— Ta gueule ! Tout est de ta faute ! S'énerva Isaac en se redressant et en faisant face à son ami.

— Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi, se défendit l'autre adolescent.

— Tu m'as embrassé ! Et à cause de toi, je me suis éloigné de Danny et il est allé me tromper !

Jim arqua un sourcil, surpris.

— Oh. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça … Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'il te tromperait …

Le garçon prit un air contrit avant de sourire malicieusement.

— Tu veux te venger ?

Isaac n'eut pas le temps de protester. Jim s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres et réclamait d'une pression de la langue l'accès à sa bouche. Le premier réflexe du loup garou fut de repousser le garçon. Mais la petite boule de colère qui était nichée dans son cœur lui souffla de se laisser faire. Parce qu'embrasser l'adolescent ferait du mal à Danny. Et qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longtemps et Jim finit même par laisser sa main se glisser sous le T-shirt d'Isaac. Le loup garou frissonna en sentant la main froide du garçon caresser sa peau et il se rappela toutes les fois où c'était Danny qui l'avait effleuré.

Jim fit courir ses doigts jusqu'au pantalon de l'adolescent et tenta de se glisser dessous. Mais le garçon frisé lui attrapa le poignet pour le stopper. Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir se jauger du regard et le loup garou consentit à s'expliquer :

— Je ne peux pas … Je ne sais plus très bien où on en est avec Danny mais je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi. J'ai encore trop de respect pour lui pour coucher avec toi.

Jim fit une grimace avant de hausser les épaules et de se reculer plus franchement.

— D'accord. J'attendrais que tu le quittes alors.

Isaac fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais le quitter ? Ça va peut-être s'arranger entre nous ?

L'autre garçon lui lança un regard compatissant.

— Si ça pouvait s'arranger entre vous, il ne t'aurait pas trompé et tu ne m'aurais pas laissé t'embrasser.

Jim se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pendant que le loup garou restait figé sur son lit. Le garçon avait visé juste. Le couple qu'il formait avec Danny était désormais plus que bancal. Ils devaient discuter ensemble pour voir quel avenir ils pouvaient avoir ensemble et se séparaient, si tel devait être le cas. Ce qui serait une réaction sûrement plus mature que de rester ensemble en continuant à ne plus se parler et à se jeter des regards noirs.

Jim observa un instant son ami avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de lui lancer :

— A demain, Isaac.

L'adolescent sortit sans avoir eu de réponse. Le loup garou resta un moment à réfléchir puis se saisit de son téléphone. Il hésita un peu sur le contenu du texto qu'il voulait envoyer à Danny avant de se décider pour quelque chose de simple.

« Il faut qu'on parle ».

# #

Matt et Louane marchaient côte à côte dans la rue, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de leurs vestes. La jeune fille avait toujours le manteau du photographe, une écharpe rouge enroulée autour du cou et un bonnet noir enfoncé sur la tête. L'adolescent était tête nu mais avait remonté son col pour ne pas avoir froid.

Ils avançaient sans but en discutant de tout et de rien. Matt était content de voir Louane sourire et parler autant. La jeune fille l'avait habituée à garder un visage fermé et à être moins loquace. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'adolescente qui était venue lui parler à la fête d'Halloween organisée par Lydia. Le garçon se retint pourtant de faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de braquer son amie et de perdre cette complicité qui s'était formée entre eux.

Ils finirent par entrer dans le par cet s'assirent un instant sur un banc pour se reposer.

— C'est calme. J'aime bien, annonça Louane alors qu'ils profitaient du silence.

— On a l'impression d'être les seuls au monde, renchérit Matt.

— Je préfère ne pas imaginer qu'il ne reste que nous deux sur terre !

— Pourquoi ? Ça t'embêterait que je sois le dernier garçon en vie ? fit semblant de se vexer le photographe.

Louane posa un regard embarrassé sur lui.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse-moi. Je serais contente que tu sois survivant avec moi, s'il devait y avoir une énorme catastrophe naturelle. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il en arrive une. Je ne veux pas survivre sans Hana.

— Et bien, elle aussi pourra survivre, si tu veux. Tiens, d'ailleurs, on n'a qu'à dire qu'elle est partie nous chercher à manger.

La jeune fille pouffa avant de reprendre son sérieux.

— Ca va mieux, tes parents ?

Matt haussa les épaules.

— Non. Ils sont en train d'entamer les procédures de divorce. Ma mère m'appelle de temps à autre, pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Mon père continue d'être lui-même. Il reste enfermé dans son bureau à faire sa comptabilité et je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est triste. En fait, je crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Ou qu'il s'en fiche.

Louane prit la main du photographe et la serra pour lui transmettre son soutien.

— On repart ? proposa-t-elle.

Matt hocha la tête et ils se levèrent du banc.

— Tu crois que tu pourras bientôt traduire le tome deux du livre que tu m'as offert à Noël ? demanda le garçon.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai presque fini le tome un. Mais ne te presse pas.

Louane sourit.

— J'ai quasiment fini la traduction, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis dit que tu aurais envie de lire la suite rapidement quand tu aurais fini le premier livre.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard complice et d'un même élan, ils se prirent la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires sur ce contact. Il savait tous les deux ce qu'il signifiait. Ils étaient plus qu'amis mais pas non plus en couple. Ils étaient juste heureux d'être ensemble. Et rien d'autre n'importait.


	55. Chapitre 54

Isaac et Danny se faisaient face. Ils s'étaient installés dans un bar et avait commandé deux cafés, qu'ils buvaient silencieusement. Aucun des deux garçons n'osait faire le premier pas et le gardien de l'équipe de crosse finit par se racler la gorge.

— Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ?

Comme le loup garou ne répondait pas, Danny précisa :

— Tu m'as envoyé un message.

— Je sais, répondit sèchement Isaac.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir répondu d'un ton méchant mais chercha plutôt un moyen de formuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur plutôt que de se formaliser sur l'air blessé qui s'affichait sur le visage de son copain. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il finit par déclarer :

— Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se sépare.

Les yeux de Danny se mirent à briller, des larmes venant lui piquer les yeux.

— Parce que je ne sais pas si je t'ai trompé ? réussit-il à demander sans que sa voix ne tremble.

— Non. Parce que je ne t'aime plus.

La réponse se ficha dans le cœur du gardien, le glaçant et l'empêchant de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. L'explication que lui donna Isaac s'imprima en lettres de feu dans son esprit, tandis que lui-même était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

— Je sais que tu es allé voir ailleurs parce que j'étais distant avec toi depuis que Jim a tenté de m'embrasser. Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu as fait. Tu n'es même pas capable de te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la Saint Valentin.

— Je t'aime toujours, moi, coassa Danny d'un air pitoyable.

Le cœur du loup garou se serra en voyant le gardien aussi malheureux mais il avait pris sa décision. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

— Peut-être. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs.

— Tu me rejetais. Tu ne voulais plus que je te touche … voulut plaider le garçon avant de se faire couper par Isaac.

— Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai des torts. Mais si on y réfléchit, ça nous donne une raison de plus de nous séparer.

— Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte, balbutia Danny, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

L'intonation de la voix du gardien faillit faire flancher le loup garou. Malgré ce qu'il disait, l'adolescent avait toujours des sentiments pour l'humain. Il entendait le cœur du garçon battre à tout rompre contre ses côtes, il voyait les larmes qui embuaient son regard et ça lui faisait de la peine. Toutefois, il se résolut à tenir la résolution qu'il avait prise et annonça :

— C'est mieux comme ça.

Isaac se leva et sortit après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Danny. Le gardien resta seul dans le café, pleurant silencieusement. Il finit par attraper son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro de Jackson. Le blond décrocha après deux sonneries.

— Allô ?

— Isaac vient de me plaquer, lança Danny sans un bonjour. Et en plus, il est parti en me laissant payer l'addition. C'est un vrai salaud.

L'adolescent ne put retenir un sanglot en finissant sa phrase et Jackson soupira.

— Dis-moi où tu es. J'arrive te chercher.

# #

Quand Scott rentra de la clinique vétérinaire, il trouva sa mère en train de préparer une salade de fruits. Le garçon vint l'embrasser sur la joue et s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

— Non, ça va aller, mon chéri.

— Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée avec le bébé ?

Melissa haussa un sourcil et sourit à son fils.

— Scott, je viens juste d'entamer mon troisième mois de grossesse. J'ai encore le temps avant d'être fatiguée par ma grossesse.

— Oui, mais je t'entends quand même vomir, le matin.

— C'est normal. Ça arrive à presque toutes les femmes, le rassura la femme en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon.

Elle se leva et emmena le saladier plein de fruits découpés en morceaux au frigo. Scott la suivit du regard et finit par demander :

— Quand est-ce qu'on saura le sexe du bébé ?

— Dans deux semaines, si on a de la chance.

— C'est encore long, se plaignit l'adolescent en soupirant. J'ai envie qu'il soit déjà là.

Melissa lui lança un regard amusé.

— Tu ne diras plus ça quand le bébé sera là et qu'il te réveillera en pleine nuit, se moqua-t-elle.

— En parlant de ça, est-ce que Peter va venir s'installer ici ? s'enquit Scott.

Sa mère secoua la tête.

— On n'en a pas vraiment parlé pour l'instant.

— Mais il faudra bien qu'il vienne vivre ici quand le bébé va naître, insista le garçon.

L'infirmière plissa les yeux.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Bin … Tu ne vas pas aller vivre au manoir, vu que c'est celui de Derek et que je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie de te voir débarquer avec un bébé chez lui. Vous pourriez acheter une nouvelle maison mais je n'ai pas envie de déménager. Alors, il va bien falloir que Peter vienne vivre chez nous. Parce qu'il va bien falloir qu'il s'occupe du bébé.

— D'accord. Partons du principe que Peter vienne vivre ici. Où va-t-on mettre la chambre du bébé ?

Scott fit la moue avant de répondre :

— On pourrait lui installer son lit dans le bureau. On n'y va jamais, et on y entrepose tout ce qui ne nous sert à rien. Mais une fois qu'on aura fait le ménage, ce sera parfait, assura l'adolescent.

— Ce ne sera pas pratique, le contra Melissa. Le bureau est au rez-de-chaussée et ma chambre est à l'étage.

Son fils haussa les épaules.

— Dans ce cas, je lui laisse ma chambre et moi, je prends le bureau. Comme ça, il sera prêt de toi. De toute façon, moi, je ne vais dans ma chambre que pour dormir, donc je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand espace, alors que le bébé, il lui faudra de la place pour mettre tous ses jouets.

L'infirmière s'approcha de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— C'est gentil de proposer, mais on n'a vraiment pas réfléchi à la question avec Peter. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord.

— Moi, tout me va tant qu'on ne déménage pas, affirma l'adolescent avant de monter à l'étage pour se doucher.

# #

Le mois de mars avança doucement et marqua le début des clans dans la meute. Si la rupture d'Isaac et Danny n'avait pas vraiment surpris les adolescents, elle les avait divisés. Jackson et Lydia étaient du côté du gardien pendant qu'Erica soutenait le loup garou. Stiles, Scott, Allison et Matt ne savaient pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, étant donné qu'ils aimaient bien les deux garçons, tandis que Derek se fichait des problèmes de cœur de ses bêtas et refusait d'en entendre parler lorsqu'il les entraînait. Quant à Peter, seul son bébé l'intéressait et il était difficile de lui parler d'autre chose.

C'est donc dans une ambiance assez tendue que l'hiver se finissait pour laisser peu à peu place au printemps. La chaleur revenait peu à peu sur Beacon Hills et les pom-pom girls s'entraînaient régulièrement dehors, ce qui déconcentrait les garçons de l'équipe de crosse, tant à cause des slogans qu'elles s'entraînaient à crier qu'à cause de leurs tenues plutôt courtes.

Finstock ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester après les filles qui déconcentraient les joueurs et avaient tenté de les virer du terrain, afin que l'équipe se concentre sur la balle plutôt que les mini-jupes qui s'agitaient devant les gradins. Mais Clara Lorenzo avait fait semblant de se mettre à pleurer quand le coach lui avait demandé de partir, ce qui avait complètement déstabilisé Finstock, qui avait fini par lâcher l'affaire et l'avait autorisée à rester.

Lydia assistait aux entraînements de crosse avec Allison, Erica et Louane, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer tout ce que l'équipe de pom-pom girls faisait. Clara était celle qui en prenait le plus pour son grade et aucun de ses faits et gestes n'étaient épargnés par la langue acérée de la rousse. Les trois autres filles se contentaient en général d'écouter leur amie sans la contredire, mais prenaient parfois part à la conversation pour soutenir Lydia.

La fin de mars approchait lorsque le corbeau refit son apparition dans la vie de la meute. Finstock était en train de crier sur ses joueurs, qui n'étaient pas assez réactifs à son goût, et les filles étaient assises dans les gradins en attendant la fin de l'entraînement. Louane révisait une leçon d'histoire pendant que Lydia critiquait Clara Lorenzo et qu'Erica et Allison approuvaient distraitement ce que leur amie disait.

La séance était presque finie lorsqu'une adolescente déboula du lycée et se précipita vers les gradins. Elle s'arrêta toute essoufflée devant Louane et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Les filles de la meute reconnurent une des amies de Hana et en eurent la confirmation lorsque la petite blonde réussit à déclarer :

— Faut que tu viennes dans le hall, Louane. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta sœur !

La brune se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber son livre d'histoire et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, elle était déjà en train de courir en direction du lycée. Ses amies la suivirent et Allison, qui courrait pourtant vite, n'arriva pas à la rattraper.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans le hall. Les élèves étaient soit en train de pratiquer leurs activités extra-scolaires, soit partis vadrouiller dehors pour profiter du beau temps. Deux garçons étaient accroupis près de Hana, qui était recroquevillée contre un casier. Louane fit une glissade et s'arrêta près de sa sœur. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la cadette leva les yeux vers elle.

Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et une marque rouge apparaissait sur sa pommette droite. Les yeux brillants de larmes, Hana se jeta au cou de sa sœur, qui la serra contre elle pour la consoler.

— Ca va aller, murmura l'adolescente en berçant la jeune fille.

— Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda Lydia aux trois autres jeunes.

La petite blonde secoua la tête et l'un des deux garçons prit la parole :

— On marchait dans le couloir et elle s'est arrêté pour refaire son lacet. On a ralenti pour qu'elle puisse nous rattraper mais on a continué à avancer. Tout d'un coup, on a entendu un bruit sourd, comme si on tapait dans un casier.

Le deuxième garçon poursuivit :

— On s'est retourné et là, on a vu un homme qui avait plaqué Hana contre les casiers et qui la frappait. On s'est précipité pour la défendre mais l'homme l'a lâché et s'est éloigné sans se retourner.

— Et il ressemblait à quoi, cet homme ? s'enquit Allison.

— Il avait des cheveux courts, des yeux noirs … Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait trop attention, j'étais plutôt inquiet pour Hana.

Le garçon se retourna pour observer son amie qui se relevait, aidée par sa sœur. Louane lança un regard inquiet à Erica et bredouilla :

— On va rentrer chez nous pour soigner Hana.

— C'est bon. Je vais bien, affirma la cadette Barette.

— Non, tu es blessé ! rétorqua Louane.

— Ce n'est rien, assura la jeune fille.

Alors que l'aînée allait insister, l'équipe de pom-pom girls apparut dans le hall. L'entraînement devait être fini et les filles rentraient chez elles. En passant devant le petit groupe d'adolescents rassemblé autour de Hana, Clara eut un sourire suffisant et toisa les deux sœurs. Louane lui lança un regard assassin et siffla :

— Je vais la tuer.

Erica haussa un sourcil.

— Je sais qu'elle est horrible mais pour une fois, elle n'y est pour rien.

La brune secoua la tête et souffla :

— Ce n'est peut-être pas elle qui est venue frapper Hana, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire.

# #

Les garçons avaient rejoint les filles peu après le passage de Clara. Ils s'étaient dépêchés de se changer, devinant que le départ précipité de leurs amies était survenu à cause d'un événement grave. Matt fut le premier à rejoindre le petit groupe, suivi de près par Stiles et Scott.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta le photographe en voyant l'état de Hana.

La jeune fille grimaça pour signaler que ce n'était rien de grave mais Louane demanda à l'adolescent s'il voulait bien les ramener tout de suite chez elles, afin que sa sœur soit rapidement soignée. Matt accepta et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le parking, tandis que les derniers garçons arrivaient.

Allison résuma rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et les amis de Hana s'en allèrent de leur côté, laissant la meute discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Vous pensez que cet homme était un Nettoyeur et qu'il s'en est pris à Hana parce qu'elle fait partie d'une famille de Protecteurs ? demanda Jackson.

— C'est probable, mais pour quelle raison aurait-il voulu faire du mal à Hana ? s'interrogea Isaac.

— Et si cette agression visait plutôt Louane ? supposa Lydia.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la rousse.

— Tu veux dire qu'on aurait attaqué Hana pour intimider sa sœur ? lança Scott.

— Ca se tient, reprit Stiles. Après tout, au début, Clara prenait Louane à part pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt d'aller mettre son nez ailleurs que dans les affaires des Nettoyeurs.

— Sauf que maintenant, on est tout le temps avec elle pour la protéger. Ce serait donc logique de s'en prendre à sa sœur pour lui faire passer le message, conclut Danny.

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux, le temps d'intégrer parfaitement les informations qu'ils avaient. Puis, Allison se tourna vers Stiles :

— Tu te charges d'en parler à Derek ? Je pense qu'il aura envie d'être informé de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le garçon hocha la tête et la meute ne tarda pas à se séparer. Isaac accompagna Erica jusqu'à la voiture de Dimitri, qui était venu chercher la jeune fille. L'adolescent attendait sa copine, assis sur le capot de son véhicule, et ouvrit les bras pour que la blonde puisse se jeter à son cou.

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda le garçon brun en embrassant Erica sur le front.

— C'était long sans toi, mais sinon, ça a été, annonça la jeune fille.

Dimitri tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Isaac. Le loup garou plissa les yeux et observa l'adolescent. Sa tête lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. Le garçon chercha un moment à remettre un nom sur ce visage mais il ne réussit pas à trouver d'où lui venait cette sensation de déjà-vu.

Isaac écouta distraitement la conversation que tenaient les amoureux et leur fit un signe de la main quand ils montèrent dans la voiture pour s'éloigner. Le loup garou finit par se diriger vers le centre d'accueil pour jeunes pour rentrer chez lui, les mains dans les poches, cette désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vu Dimitri quelque part flottant toujours dans son esprit.

# #

Stiles avait posé la tête sur les genoux de Derek. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur l'herbe devant le manoir pour profiter du soleil et même si le vent rafraichissait le fond de l'air, ils étaient bien installés. L'alpha caressait distraitement les cheveux de l'adolescent qui lui avait raconté l'incident qui avait eu lieu en fin de journée.

— T'en penses quoi ? finit par demander le garçon qui attendait la réaction de son amoureux.

— Je pense que vous en êtes arrivés vous-mêmes aux bonnes conclusions, annonça le loup garou. Les Nettoyeurs ne pouvaient plus s'en prendre à Louane parce que nous la surveillons, donc ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à Hana pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

— Mais pourquoi maintenant ? insista Stiles.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que les Protecteurs ont mis les bâtons dans les roues des Nettoyeurs récemment et ces derniers ont décidé de s'en prendre aux membres les plus faibles pour …

Derek laissa sa phrase en suspens et l'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

— Pour faire quoi ?

L'alpha se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de lâcher.

— Tu te souviens du soir de la Saint Valentin et des trois personnes qui m'ont lancé la fumée d'aconit ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée catastrophique.

— Ils m'ont dit que je ne devais pas me mêler de leurs affaires et qu'il n'en avait qu'après une seule personne, rappela le loup garou sans se formaliser du silence de son amoureux. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas très bien saisi le sens de leurs paroles.

Derek baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard de Stiles.

— Et si la personne après qui ils en avaient été Louane ?

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux pendant que l'alpha poursuivait son explication :

— Peut-être que le fait que l'on protège Louane de Clara nous place comme des ennemis pour les Nettoyeurs ? Si j'ai bien compris, elle a un contrat à protéger que Clara ou l'un des siens doit éliminer. En la surveillant, on se range dans le camp des Protecteurs, ce qui peut contrarier les Nettoyeurs.

— Du coup, tu voudrais qu'on arrête de la protéger ?

Stiles avait froncé les sourcils et le loup garou secoua la tête :

— Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Même si je pense qu'elle nous attire plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, je pense qu'il faut continuer de la surveiller. Elle pourrait nous être utile plus tard.

— On la protège juste parce qu'elle nous est utile ? releva l'adolescent.

— Tu vois une autre raison ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

— Moi, j'ai envie de la protéger parce que c'est mon amie.

— C'est peut-être ton amie, mais ce n'est pas la mienne.

Alors que son amoureux allait protester, Derek lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres :

— Vous êtes tous sous ma responsabilité. Vous êtes ma meute mais vous êtes aussi ma famille. J'ai des sentiments affectifs pour vous tous. Et toi, je t'aime, Stiles. Mais Louane, je ne la connais pas. C'est votre amie, mais elle ne fait pas partie de ma meute. Je la surveille parce qu'elle peut me permettre de vous défendre. Mais si jamais elle devait s'avérer être un danger pour nous, je n'hésiterai pas à vous interdire de la fréquenter. Et je ne prendrai pas le risque qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Surtout pas à toi.

Stiles fit la moue et l'alpha lui caressa tendrement le visage.

— Je sais que ça peut être compliqué à admettre mais tu vas devoir l'accepter. On ne peut pas protéger tout le monde. Et Louane sait très bien qu'elle mène une vie dangereuse. Elle l'a accepté, à elle d'en assumer les conséquences.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le loup garou. D'après ce que la jeune fille avait dit, le garçon avait plutôt l'impression qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix d'être Protectrice ou non. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Derek. Stiles se contenta donc de se taire et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses de l'alpha dans ses cheveux.

# #

Louane frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Hana. Elle entra et rejoignit sa sœur allongée dans le lit.

— Ca va ? s'enquit l'aînée en observant le visage de sa cadette.

— Ouais, grommela la jeune fille. J'en ai vu d'autres. Par contre, j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Louane déglutit et haussa les épaules.

— De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. On ne peut qu'attendre qu'il rentre et qu'il voit le résultat.

Hana soupira et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

— Tu penses qu'on va devoir participer à la traque de ce soir ?

— Toi, peut-être pas. Mais moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir y couper. Il va vouloir à tout prix te venger et il va m'envoyer en première ligne.

La cadette leva les yeux au ciel et sa sœur murmura :

— Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te protéger.

— Tu n'y es pour rien, déclara Hana. On s'était mises d'accord pour avoir chacune nos amis. Toi, tu en as trouvé qui peuvent te protéger et je suis bien contente de te savoir à l'abri.

— Mais je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, protesta Louane. Reste avec nous.

— On ne pourra pas rester toute notre vie ensemble. Il va bien falloir que j'apprenne à me débrouiller toute seule un jour ou l'autre.

L'aînée secoua la tête.

— Je déteste quand tu es blessée.

— Je sais. Je n'aime pas non plus quand il t'arrive quelque chose.

Les deux adolescentes échangèrent un long regard et sursautèrent en entendant la voix de leur père résonner au rez-de-chaussée.

— Les filles ! Venez à table.

Alors que Louane se levait pour descendre, sa sœur la rappela.

— Tu sais, quand l'homme m'a frappé … Avant de partir, il m'a laissé un message.

La plus âgée des deux fronça les sourcils.

— Un message ?

Hana fit la grimace et sortit un petit rectangle de carton de sa poche.

— Je ne voulais pas en parler devant tout le monde mais … Il m'a laissé ça.

Louane attrapa le morceau de carton et lut ce qui était écrit dessus :

« Nous avons mis les parents à terre. A quand le tour des enfants ? »

La brune retint son souffle pendant que sa sœur lâchait :

— Je crois que tout recommence comme avant …


	56. Chapitre 55

La meute était rassemblée devant le lycée en attendant d'être au complet. Les adolescents étaient divisés en deux groupes, l'un autour d'Isaac, l'autre autour de Danny. Les deux garçons s'évitaient autant que possible et de fait, leurs amis étaient souvent obligés de choisir avec qui ils voulaient dsicuter.

Bien que personne n'en parle, la rupture du loup garou et du gardien avait fragilisé l'équilibre que la meute avait réussi à trouver à son retour du Complexe du Paradis. Huit mois de cohésion et d'amitié commençaient à s'effriter doucement et aucun des adolescents ne savait comme faire pour ressouder leur groupe.

L'agression qu'avait subie Hana minait encore un peu plus le moral de la meute. Ne pas savoir l'identité de l'agresseur angoissait particulièrement Stiles et Lydia, qui craignait le retour du corbeau, beaucoup trop silencieux à leur goût ses derniers temps. Même s'ils étaient soulagés de ne plus recevoir de menace, l'absence de nouvelles les inquiétait quand même.

Alors que chacun ruminait dans son coin en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation banale et plate qu'ils avaient, Louane et Hana arrivèrent. Les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers les deux filles, pour analyser l'état dans lequel se trouvait la cadette. Si la petite brune était marquée comme la veille, c'est le visage de son aînée qui alerta la meute.

Louane avait une longue griffure sur la tempe droite et une marque rouge était nettement visible sur sa joue gauche. Bien qu'elle tentait de se dissimuler derrière ses cheveux, ses blessures n'échappèrent à personne. Matt fut le premier à s'en alarmer :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hana ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit son chemin pour rejoindre ses amis. Sa sœur la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le photographe pose une main sur son épaule.

— Louane ?

La jeune fille se força à sourire et ses lèvres se crispèrent.

— Ce n'est rien. On avait une traque hier.

— Vous avez attrapé quelqu'un ? demanda Jackson.

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

— Nous, on attrape personne. On tente de protéger nos contrats et si possible, de neutraliser des Nettoyeurs au passage.

— Et ton contrat ? Il va bien ? s'enquit Lydia d'un ton innocent.

Louane jeta un regard en biais à la rousse avant de hocher la tête précipitamment et de baisser les yeux sur le sol.

— Tu t'es fait blesser comment ? voulut savoir Scott.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et Allison insista :

— Ca avait un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur, hier ?

La brune ne répondit pas mais devant les regards insistants, elle finit par avouer :

— En quelque sorte. On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de moi ?

La meute n'avait pas l'intention de changer de sujet de conversation mais la sonnerie du lycée retentit et les adolescents durent se séparer pour se rendre en cours.

# #

Derek était en train de courir dans la forêt. Il faisait un footing, autant pour entretenir ses capacités physiques que pour se défouler. L'alpha sentait que quelque chose d'important se tramait et il détestait ne pas être mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

La veille au soir, alors qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, le loup garou avait entendu du bruit dehors, au loin. Il était sorti de chez lui pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait mais à part des ombres indistinctes, le jeune homme n'avait rien réussi à discerner.

Derek s'était pourtant éloigné du manoir pour se rapprocher de ces formes qu'il apercevait entre les arbres, mais il n'avait pas osé quitter les limites de la propriété des Hale. A force de parler des fantômes supposés protéger le manoir, pour rassurer Stiles qui paniquait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, l'alpha avait fini par croire en cette superstition qui lui avait parue si ridicule au départ.

Le loup garou avait fini par rentrer chez lui, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, tendant inconsciemment l'oreille pour essayer de capter des brides de conversation et comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la forêt.

Et le voilà qui courrait maintenant sur son domaine, cherchant des indices sur ce qu'il s'était tramé la nuit passée. Le jeune homme finit cependant par revenir au manoir en ayant fait chou blanc. Peu importe qui avait vadrouillé dans la forêt, il n'avait pas laissé de traces de son passage.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Derek faillit marcher sur l'enveloppe posée devant sa porte. Le rectangle blanc attira son regard juste avant qu'il ne pose le pied dessus. L'alpha se pencha pour ramasser la lettre et sut aussitôt qui était son expéditeur. Avec un soupir, le loup garou ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit avec surprise, non seulement un mot, mais en plus des photos.

« Elle sème la mort sur son passage. Si tu veux que ta meute survive, éloigne-toi d'elle. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et étudia les photos. La première représentait deux mariés, habillés pour la cérémonie, souriant à l'objectif. Sur la seconde, on retrouvait les mariés, avec dix ans de plus, la gorge tranchée, les membres tordus dans des angles bizarres, du sang recouvrant leurs habits et le sol. La troisième était un cliché un peu flou de Louane, le visage couvert de sang, les yeux exorbités et fixés sur quelque chose qui n'apparaissait pas sur l'image, la bouche ouverte dans un cri, les traits déformés par la détresse.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie face à la photo de l'adolescente, qui semblait complètement paniquée. Pourtant, il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par le cliché et se focalisa sur le mot qui accompagnait les images. L'alpha réfléchit un instant aux deux phrases écrites puis se saisit de son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Stiles, avant de rentrer dans le manoir.

# #

— Réunion au manoir, après les cours, lâcha Stiles en s'asseyant à table, près de Scott.

La meute l'observa d'un air surpris et l'adolescent se contenta de hausser les épaules pour montrer qu'il ne savait rien de plus qu'eux.

— Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Derek demande à ce que Louane vienne avec nous ce soir.

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune fille releva la tête. La marque sur sa joue commençait à bleuir, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que Derek peut bien lui vouloir ? lança Isaac.

S'il espérait une réponse de la part de l'adolescente, il fut déçu. Louane baissa les yeux sur son assiette et continua de manger en silence.

— Ca m'arrange pas, ça, se plaignit Erica. Je devais voir Dimitri ce soir …

— Tu peux t'en passer une soirée, de ton homme, lui répondit Isaac.

Danny eut envie de lancer une réplique cinglante au loup garou mais se retint. L'adolescent avait conscience qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer l'ambiance déjà lourde de la meute et il ne voulait pas voir ses amis se déchirer encore plus à cause de lui.

Le garçon frisé, quant à lui, se remit à penser à la veille. Il était en train de faire un devoir de chimie, assis sur son lit, quand Jim était entré dans sa chambre, sans avoir pris la peine de frapper. Il était allé se jeter sur le lit d'Isaac et s'était plaint de sa journée.

— J'ai eu une journée exténuante, j'ai été obligé de courir partout … Je suis bien content de pouvoir me poser un peu. Tu veux qu'on aille se voir un film ce soir ?

Le loup garou avait fixé un instant l'adolescent d'un air neutre avant de se replonger dans son exercice de chimie.

— Hé ! Tu fais la gueule ? avait demandé Jim en attrapant les feuilles de son ami.

— Peut-être. Si tu pouvais quitter ma chambre, j'aimerais pouvoir travailler.

Isaac avait tenté de rattraper ses feuilles de cours mais l'autre adolescent ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

— Allez, un cinoche, juste toi et moi. En tout bien tout honneur, hein ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi, avait soupiré le lycanthrope.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es plus avec Danny, non ?

— Comment tu sais ça ?

Jim avait grimacé et désigné la table de chevet.

— Tu as enlevé le cadre où il y avait votre photo. Je suppose donc que c'est fini entre vous.

Isaac avait soupiré et tendu la main.

— Non, on n'est plus ensemble. Est-ce que je peux avoir mes feuilles maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

— Viens voir un film avec moi ce soir et je te laisse étudier tranquillement, avait marchandé l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

— Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi ! s'était énervé le loup garou en se jetant sur Jim pour lui arracher ses feuilles des mains.

Sans qu'il sache exactement comment c'était arrivé, les lèvres des deux adolescents s'étaient rencontrées et ils avaient échangés un long baiser jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac se reprenne et se recule. Leurs visages étaient tous proches et le garçon remarqua une petite cicatrice juste au coin de la bouche de son ami, qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là.

— Mais arrête de m'embrasser tout le temps ! s'était-il agacé, les sourcils froncés.

Jim s'était esclaffé et défendu.

— Hé ! J'y suis pour rien cette fois. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

— N'importe quoi ! avait protesté le loup garou, alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Rends-moi mes feuilles et va-t'en de ma chambre.

L'autre garçon avait levé un sourcil et s'était rapproché du lycanthrope avec un sourire en coin. Isaac avait instinctivement découvert ses dents et Jim avait ricané.

— Vas-y, montre-moi tes crocs, mon petit loup.

Le garçon frisé avait aussitôt marqué un instant de surprise que son ami avait mis à profit pour tendre le cou et lui voler un autre baiser.

— Je te connais bien mieux que ce que tu ne crois, avait-il chantonné avant de lui rendre ses feuilles et de sauter au pied du lit.

Jim s'était ensuite éclipsé de la chambre avant qu'Isaac n'ait pu le retenir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le loup garou se demandait ce que son ami savait exactement sur lui et de quel côté il se trouvait. Etait-ce un ami ou un ennemi ? Devait-il en parler à Derek ?

Erica lui posa une question et l'adolescent sortit de ses pensées pour se recentrer sur la conversation. Cependant, il n'oublia pas le comportement étrange de Jim et le rangea dans un coin de son esprit, avant de se concentrer sur ce que sa meilleure amie voulait lui dire.

# #

Peter se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et sortit de sa Ferrari. Il profitait de sa pause du midi pour venir manger avec Melissa. Il s'était donné rendez-vous à la cafétéria, l'infirmière ayant peu de temps pour déjeuner, et le loup garou longea les couloirs de l'établissement d'un pas assuré. Il connaissait bien le chemin du self et retrouva Melissa devant les portes de la cantine.

— Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ? s'inquiéta Peter après avoir embrassé l'infirmière sur le front.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, je venais d'arriver.

Ils allèrent prendre un plateau et après avoir choisi leur repas parmi les plats proposés, ils allèrent s'installer à une table. Ils commencèrent à manger et Melissa remarqua rapidement que le loup garou lui répondait distraitement, les yeux fixés sur son ventre.

— Arrête de faire ça, finit-elle par s'amuser.

— Faire quoi ? demanda innocemment Peter.

— Ecouter le cœur du bébé, chuchota l'infirmière.

Le lycanthrope fronça le nez avec un sourire penaud.

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai toujours peur de ne plus l'entendre …

Melissa regarda tendrement le loup garou, qui enchaîna :

— Tu en as parlé à tes collègues ?

— Pas encore. J'attends d'avoir passé la première échographie pour être sûre que le bébé aille bien.

Le sourire de Peter se figea.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « le bébé va bien » ?

— Et bien … Je veux dire que je suis plus proche des quarante ans que des vingt ans et … Il est possible que la grossesse soit compliquée et que le bébé soit malade.

Le lycanthrope arrêta de respirer. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours des risques pour qu'une grossesse se passe mal, pour de multiples raisons, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que son bébé à lui pourrait être malformé ou malade à la naissance.

— Ne t'imagine pas tout et n'importe quoi, le rassura Melissa en voyant son visage décomposé. Le bébé se portera sûrement très bien. Mais je préfère ne pas annoncer à tout le monde que je suis enceinte tant que je ne suis pas sûre que je vais le garder.

— Parce que s'il est malade, on ne le gardera pas ?

La voix de Peter était blanche et l'infirmière réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

— Et bien, tout dépend à quel point il sera malade. Tu sais, c'est quelque chose de compliqué à gérer …

— Mais j'ai entendu son cœur, l'interrompit le loup garou. Je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner, même s'il est atteint d'une maladie grave.

Melissa ne sut quoi répondre. L'émotion qui se lisait sur le visage du lycanthrope la bouleversait et elle décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

— Hé, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Il y a de grandes chances pour que le bébé se porte bien. On ne va pas se prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui ne se passera sûrement pas, d'accord ?

Peter haussa les épaules mais il ne se départit pas de son air triste.

— Tu sais que Scott voudrait que tu viennes vivre chez nous ? lança l'infirmière pour dérider le loup garou.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Il pense que ce sera mieux pour le bébé et il a proposé de lui laisser sa chambre. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien au final.

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête.

— Je ne crois pas. Il t'aime toi et il aime son futur petit frère ou sa future petite sœur. Mais moi, il me tolère juste parce que je suis avec toi. Je pense plutôt qu'il me propose d'emménager chez vous pour être sûr que je m'occuperais du bébé et que je ne te laisserais pas tout faire toute seule.

Melissa grimaça et consulta sa montre.

— Le principal, c'est que Scott ne s'oppose pas à l'idée. Il va falloir que je retourne au boulot. Et toi, tu as beaucoup de cours cet après-midi ?

— Non, ça va. Je finis tôt mais je dois aller chez Derek ce soir.

— D'accord. On se voit demain, alors ?

Peter hocha la tête et après avoir embrassé le loup garou, Melissa quitta la cafétéria pour retourner s'occuper de ses patients.

# #

Dimitri gara sa voiture devant le manoir Hale et Erica soupira.

— J'ai pas envie de te quitter, gémit-elle en faisant une moue adorable à son copain.

L'adolescent leva un sourcil et se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille.

— Et bien, n'y va pas et reste avec moi, proposa-t-il.

— Je peux pas, répondit la blonde. J'ai promis à mon ami de venir. Il a un truc important dont il veut nous parler.

Dimitri haussa les épaules.

— Tant pis. Si jamais vous finissez tôt, appelle-moi. Je viendrais te chercher et on se fera une petite sortie.

— Je pense que ça risque de se finir assez tard et mes parents ne voudront pas que je ressorte après manger.

— Et bien, tes parents n'auront juste qu'à ne pas savoir que tu es ressortie après le dîner.

Erica lança un regard étonné à son copain avant de sourire et de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

— Je te tiens au courant.

La jeune fille s'extirpa du véhicule et se dirigea vers le manoir Hale. Elle entra sans frapper et rejoignit le reste de la meute, déjà installé dans le salon.

— C'est pas trop tôt. Tu aurais dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour venir, grogna Derek en la voyant arriver.

La blonde ne répondit rien, autant parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter le loup garou quand il était énervé que parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait tort. Elle s'assit près d'Isaac et l'alpha la toisa avant de commencer son discours :

— Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si tu savais ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

Le jeune homme s'était tourné vers Louane, qui était installée entre Matt et Allison. Elle s'était fait discrète, comme d'habitude, et lorsque Derek posa le regard sur elle, l'adolescente se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur elle.

— J'ai vu des gens dans la forêt mais je n'ai pas été capable de deviner qui c'était, ni d'entendre ce qu'il faisait. Es-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

— Il y avait une traque. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit allée jusque dans la forêt mais c'est possible que les Protecteurs aient tenté de chasser les Nettoyeurs loin de la ville. Moi, j'étais à mon poste, je ne devais pas en bouger et repousser les Nettoyeurs qui auraient voulu s'attaquer à … A mon contrat.

— Et apparemment, il y en a qui ont voulu s'en prendre à ton contrat, devina Derek en voyant l'état de la figure de la jeune fille.

Louane haussa les épaules et l'alpha n'insista pas. Il avait eu des réponses à ses questions et n'avait pas envie d'en apprendre davantage sur les activités secrètes de l'adolescente. Le loup garou passa donc au deuxième point qu'il voulait aborder.

— Ce matin, en revenant de mon footing, j'ai trouvé une enveloppe devant la porte.

La meute retint sa respiration. Derek n'avait pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus pour que chacun comprenne que c'était le corbeau qui leur donnait des nouvelles. Que pouvait-il leur vouloir, cette fois-ci ? L'alpha sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour montrer ce qu'elle contenait.

— Il y avait un mot et, étrangement, des photos. J'aimerais savoir ce que tout ça signifie.

Il tendit les clichés et le morceau de papier à Louane qui blêmit en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait.

— Tu sais qui sont les gens sur cette photo ? insista le loup garou en la voyant pâlir.

La jeune fille fut incapable de répondre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Matt lui posa une main sur le genou.

— Louane … murmura-t-il.

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre et ferma les paupières pour contenir ses larmes, mais une goutte ronde et brillante parvint à s'échapper et glisser sur sa joue. Allison passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour lui témoigner son soutien.

— Tout est de ma faute, bredouilla Louane d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

— Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? releva Derek, imperturbable. Qui sont ces gens sur les photos ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, les larmes dévalant ses joues de plus belle et mourant sur son menton.

— Louane, c'est important. Le corbeau n'envoie pas de menaces à la légère. J'ai besoin de protéger ma meute. Et apparemment, tu pourrais être un danger pour nous. Il faut qu'on sache de quelle façon tu pourrais nous nuire et quel est le rapport avec ces deux personnes sur les photos ?

L'adolescente plongea le visage dans ses mains, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses pleurs. Matt la prit contre lui pour la consoler et envoya un regard noir à l'alpha, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Selon lui, il y avait plus urgent que de ménager la sensibilité d'une gamine qui pouvait lui attirer des ennuis.

— Si tu n'aies pas capable de me répondre, je vais être obligée d'aller voir Hana pour lui demander des réponses.

— Laissez-la tranquille ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, s'écria Louane en relevant brusquement la tête, les joues humides et les yeux rouges.

— Alors, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Derek.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce et Stiles s'approcha discrètement de son amoureux. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Tu devrais peut-être y aller doucement, elle a l'air assez perturbée …

— Si je dois patienter le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, autant que j'attende les bras croisés que les Nettoyeurs ou le corbeau vienne décimer toute ma meute. Si je veux vous protéger, je dois avoir toutes les cartes en main. Or, il y a déjà pas mal d'informations qui m'échappent. Tous les renseignements que je pourrais avoir sont susceptibles de m'aider à vous garder en vie.

L'adolescent se recula d'un pas, sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du loup garou et le trouvait beaucoup trop agressif. Mais comme il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, le garçon n'insista pas. Derek se tourna de nouveau vers Louane, qui avait les lèvres pincées.

— Alors ?

— Vous voulez que je dise quoi ? cracha la jeune fille. Ils ont réussi à avoir Nicolas, ils ont réussi à avoir … A avoir …

La voix de l'adolescente se brisa dans un sanglot. Elle réussit cependant à se reprendre et finit sa phrase :

— Ils n'auront pas Hana. Ils n'y arriveront pas.

— Mais qui ça, « ils » ? voulut savoir l'alpha.

— Je ne sais pas ! C'est ça, le problème ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont tué Nicolas, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils en ont après moi, je ne sais même pas si ce sont des Nettoyeurs !

— Alors dis-moi au moins qui sont les gens sur cette photo ?

Avant que Louane ait pu répondre, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'entrée. Dimitri s'avança dans le salon avec le sac d'Erica. Il prit un air embêté pour déclarer :

— J'ai frappé, mais personne ne m'a répondu, alors je me suis permis d'entrer.

Le garçon désigna le sac qu'il tenait à la main à la blonde.

— Tu l'avais oublié … Je pensais que tu pourrais en avoir besoin …

Alors que la jeune fille se levait pour le remercier, la voix de Louane la stoppa :

— Joackim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le visage de Dimitri s'éclaira d'un sourire narquois quand il avisa la présence de la petite brune.

— Oh, Louane ! Ca faisait un moment. Tu deviens quoi depuis le temps ?


	57. Chapitre 56

— Joackim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le visage de Dimitri s'éclaira d'un sourire narquois quand il avisa la présence de la petite brune.

— Oh, Louane ! Ca faisait un moment. Tu deviens quoi depuis le temps ?

Un silence tendu s'abattit dans le salon. Erica était sûrement la plus choquée de la meute. Dimitri n'était pas le vrai prénom de son copain ? Et en plus, il connaissait Louane ? Quels autres secrets lui cachait-il encore ?

Dimitri ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la révélation de sa véritable identité. Il continuait de regarder Louane avec un air supérieur alors que la jeune fille s'était redressé, les joues encore humides, les poings serrés.

— Tu n'as pas osé leur faire le coup à eux ? bégaya l'adolescente.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles. Si j'étais toi et que j'avais l'habitude de perdre mes contrats, j'éviterai de me mêler des affaires des autres pour me concentrer sur mon travail.

Louane plissa les yeux, autant de colère que pour retenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

— C'est toujours aussi facile de te tacler, s'amusa Dimitri. C'est même tellement simple que ça en devient ennuyeux. Tu n'as aucune répartie et tu pleures dès que quelqu'un pose le regard sur toi.

L'adolescente lança un regard noir au garçon avant de tendre la main pour se saisir de la tasse abandonnée sur le guéridon près du canapé. D'un geste brusque et précis, elle envoya la tasse sur Dimitri qui eut tout juste le temps de l'éviter.

— Ca te va comme répartie ? lança la jeune fille, frissonnante de rage.

Derek décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il fit un pas en avant pour se positionner entre les deux adolescents et tourna la tête vers Dimitri :

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui exigeait une réponse.

Le garçon ne se démonta pas et répondit calmement.

— Je m'appelle Joackim mais je déteste ce prénom, alors je me fais appeler par mon deuxième prénom …

— Ne l'écoutez pas ! intervint Louane. Il dit n'importe quoi.

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui rougit.

— On t'écoute, annonça l'alpha. Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous révéler sur … Joackim ?

L'adolescent sembla soudain très gênée tandis que l'autre garçon l'observait d'un ton amusé.

— Oui, Louane. On t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire sur moi ?

La petite brune inspira profondément avant de lâcher d'une traite.

— C'est un métamorphe.

Lydia battit des cils avant de relever :

— Un métamorphe ?

— Il a la possibilité de changer d'apparence et de devenir quelqu'un de totalement différent en quelques secondes, expliqua Louane. Son vrai prénom, c'est Joackim. Mais il change en général de nom en même temps que d'apparence.

La meute observa l'adolescent, les pièces d'un puzzle qui leur avait jusque-là échappé se mettant doucement en place. Isaac comprit soudain pourquoi Dimitri lui avait paru si familier. L'aînée des Barette confirma son pressentiment en avouant :

— En général, il aime bien se faire appeler Timothy ou Jimmy. Enfin, si vous avez rencontré un Karim, un Maxime, un Salim ou n'importe qui avec un prénom qui contient la sonorité « im », il y a de grandes chances que ce soit lui.

— Félicitations, fit semblant d'apprécier l'adolescent. Tu viens de briser une couverture vieille de près de dix ans. Y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment le pire boulet que les Protecteurs ont jamais compté dans leurs rangs. Tu pourras ainsi leur livrer toutes les informations nécessaires pour qu'ils nous éliminent.

— Je te signale que ce ne sont pas des Nettoyeurs qui sont dans cette pièce et qu'au passage, personne n'ose s'approcher de cette maison à cause des fantômes.

— Il n'y a pas de fantômes ici, signala Joackim.

— Mais les Nettoyeurs croient que oui, et c'est le principal. Ça permet à cette meute d'être à l'abri.

Derek leva les mains pour interrompre les deux adolescents qui se toisèrent.

— On va reprendre depuis le début. Joackim, ou peu importe comment tu t'appelles, explique nous exactement qui tu es.

Le garçon croisa les bras et un petit sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage.

— Mes parents m'ont appelé Joackim mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'identité durable. Je suis qui je veux quand je veux grâce à mes capacités de métamorphose, que ma mère m'a gentiment léguées. Elle faisait partie des Protecteurs depuis longtemps quand elle m'a donné naissance et dès que j'ai atteint l'âge de dix ans, on a commencé à me proposer à mon tour des contrats et je n'ai pas arrêté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Mais si tu es à Beacon Hills, c'est pour nous ? demanda Peter.

— Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi je suis ici. Il est interdit de parler de son contrat avec quelqu'un d'autre que son supérieur direct. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis au courant que certains d'entre vous sont des loups garous.

— Donc, en fait, Jim, Dimitri et toi … Vous n'êtes qu'une personne ? bredouilla Isaac.

Joackim fit un clin d'œil au loup garou.

— Exact. Au passage, je suis aussi Timothy. Et si ça t'intéresse Danny, on n'a pas couché ensemble, le soir de la Saint Valentin. J'aurais bien aimé mais tu t'es endormi comme une masse juste après que je t'ai embrassé. Mais je comprends que tu aies voulu rester avec Isaac plutôt que de le quitter pour moi. Il embrasse divinement bien.

Un ange passa, glaçant les membres de la meute. Ni Danny, ni Isaac ne se regardèrent, mais les révélations de Joackim creusèrent un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait dorénavant. Louane fut la première à réagir.

— Pourquoi tu es toujours obligé de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

— C'est toi qui me juge ? D'accord, moi, je fais du mal aux autres, mais toi, tu les tues. Qui de nous deux agit de la pire façon ?

— Je ne tue personne, couina faiblement Louane.

Joackim ricana quelques instants avant de désigner les clichés que tenaient Allison.

— Tiens, sympa. Tu as sorti ton album de famille pour le montrer à tes amis ? C'est touchant de leur montrer tes parents. Moi, j'aurais évité de sortir la photo sur laquelle on les voit morts, mais bon … Chacun ses goûts. Ils sont morts quand déjà ? Il y a deux ans, non ? C'était juste après que ton contrat de l'époque soit mort, si je me souviens bien. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

La meute retint son souffle. Ils avaient déjà été choqués d'apprendre que la jeune fille avait dû faire face à la mort de son meilleur ami. Savoir qu'en plus, elle avait perdu ses parents, bouleversait les adolescents. Même Peter et Derek eurent un léger air compatissant. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ce que c'était que de perdre sa famille.

— Il s'appelait Nicolas, bégaya Louane d'une voix faible. Et de là où il est, il t'emmerde.

Joackim éclata de rire et sous les yeux de la meute, il changea d'apparence. Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent jusqu'à devenir blond et sa peau se fonça jusqu'à prendre une jolie teinte dorée. Son nez, sa bouche, la forme de sa mâchoire, tout se modela et un nouveau visage apparut.

— Oh, non, je n'ai pas envie d'emmerder Kim, minauda le métamorphe qui avait pris l'apparence de Nicolas. Il est super sympa.

Louane serra les poings, les ongles de ses doigts lui écorchant les paumes.

— Tu ne lui ressembles pas vraiment. Il avait des yeux bleus, pas verts.

L'adolescente se tourna ensuite vers la meute et retint ses larmes pour déclarer :

— Si jamais vous avez un doute sur quelqu'un, observez ses yeux. Joackim garde souvent ses yeux verts en amande. Il ne peut pas les changer, tout comme ses empreintes digitales.

Le garçon haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu racontes tout ce que tu sais. Je suis bien content de ne pas être un humain. J'aurais trop peur de devenir ton contrat, auquel cas je ne ferai pas long feu face aux Nettoyeurs.

— Je leur donne simplement un moyen de se protéger contre toi, se défendit Louane.

— De un, ils n'ont pas besoin de se protéger contre moi, puisque je suis de leur côté. De deux, tu leur donnes des informations qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre nous plus tard.

— Arrête de croire que tout le monde est ton ennemi.

— Et toi, arrête de croire que tout le monde est ton ami.

Derek se sentit encore une fois mis à l'écart de la conversation, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Alors qu'il voulait reprendre le contrôle de la discussion, Isaac fut plus rapide que lui et intervint :

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as agi comme ça.

Joackim tourna les yeux vers lui.

— Agis comme quoi ?

— Comme un salaud, lâcha le loup garou.

— Sois plus précis, parce que je ne vois pas exactement ce que tu veux dire.

Isaac inspira profondément avant de répéter plus clairement :

— Tu as joué avec Danny, Erica et moi. Tu m'as dragué, tu as flirté avec Danny et tu es même officiellement le copain d'Erica. Et surtout, tu nous tournais autour tous les trois en même temps.

— Ah … Tu veux parler de ça …

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Joackim.

— Ca, c'est parce que j'aime séduire les gens. Ce n'est pas contre vous. C'est dans ma nature.

— C'est un incube, glissa Louane.

Cette fois-ci, un air agacé se dessina sur les traits de l'adolescent.

— Si j'en ai un jour l'occasion, je n'hésiterai pas à te couper la langue.

— C'est quoi, un incube ? s'enquit Derek avant que la jeune fille ait pu répondre.

— C'est une créature qui se nourrit de l'énergie sexuelle des gens.

Isaac, Danny et Erica lancèrent un regard dégoûté à Joackim qui se sentit obligé de se justifier :

— Comme toujours, tu racontes ce qui est à ton avantage. Un incube ne se nourrit pas vraiment de l'énergie sexuelle des gens. Plus exactement, il tire sa force des relations intimes qu'il a avec ses partenaires. Mais, étant donné que je ne suis qu'à moitié incube, grâce à mon père, je me contente juste d'avoir un appétit sexuel plutôt développé.

Le garçon écarta les bras et prit un air désolé :

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres.

— En fin de compte, ton contrat n'a rien à voir avec nous et si tu as flirté avec trois membres de la meute, c'est uniquement pour t'amuser, résuma Derek d'un ton sec.

— Je ne peux rien dire sur mon contrat mais sinon, oui, je n'ai dragué Isaac, Danny et Erica que pour mon plaisir personnel.

L'alpha toisa l'adolescent et lui désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

— Merci d'avoir répondu aux questions. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Et évite de t'amuser avec les membres de ma meute, si tu ne veux pas risquer que je te plante mes crocs dans le cou.

Joackim plissa les yeux avec un sourire gourmand.

— Je suis certain que tu dois être un bon coup. J'adorerai partager une partie de jambes en l'air avec toi.

— Tout ce que tu risques de partager avec moi pour l'instant, c'est mon pied dans ton derrière si tu ne te dépêches pas de quitter le manoir, décréta l'alpha d'un ton menaçant.

Le métamorphe tourna les talons pour quitter le salon tandis que le loup garou retenait un air amusé. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil Stiles serrer les poings et prendre un air outré. Une fois Joackim parti, Derek put se reconcentrer sur le vrai problème qui avait fait se réunir la meute chez lui. Il se tourna vers Louane, qui avait toujours une mimique énervée sur le visage.

— Donc, les gens sur cette photo sont tes parents ?

La moue fâchée s'évapora pour laisser place à un air de détresse et la jeune fille baissa les yeux.

— Oui, admit-elle. Ils sont morts quelques jours après Nicolas. Ils ont été tués de la même façon que lui. C'est moi qui les ai découverts. La photo … La photo de moi … C'est le jour où je les ai trouvés.

— C'étaient des loups garous, eux aussi ?

Louane secoua la tête.

— Non. Ils étaient complètement humains. Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Leur seul tort était d'être des Protecteurs.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler mais l'alpha ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

— Est-ce que tu as une idée de la façon dont tu pourrais nous causer du tort ? Parce que la personne qui a envoyé ces photos pense que tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on vous a envoyé ça. Parce qu'il n'y aucun lien entre vous, Nicolas et mes parents.

— Si, il y a un lien. Toi, souligna Peter.

Louane baissa les yeux au sol et Stiles prit la parole :

— De toute façon, on sait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un en a après nous. Donc savoir que quelqu'un cherche à te faire du mal en s'en prenant aux gens qui te sont proches ne va rien changer pour nous. On va seulement être encore plus vigilants.

— Comment ça, quelqu'un en a après vous ? releva l'adolescente.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Derek pour savoir s'il avait le droit de parler des lettres du corbeau. L'alpha hocha légèrement la tête et son amoureux raconta brièvement les menaces qu'ils recevaient depuis le mois d'août. Louane blêmit en entendant son récit et quand il eut fini, elle lança :

— On a aussi retrouvé des lettres de ce genre sur le corps de Nicolas et de mes parents. Et lorsque Hana s'est faite agressée l'autre jour, on lui a donné un mot.

— Qu'est-ce qui était écrit dessus ? s'enquit Derek.

— Un truc du genre « On a tué les parents, ça va être au tour des enfants ». Je pense que c'est pour nous rappeler qu'on a réussi à assassiner nos parents et que ce sera bientôt notre tour, à Hana et moi.

Alors que l'alpha hochait la tête, Lydia se permit de donner son avis :

— Et si ce n'était pas vous que le message visait ?

Ses amis la regardèrent d'un air intrigué et la rousse poursuivit son explication :

— Je veux dire … Louane n'est pas la seule personne dans cette pièce dont les parents se sont fait tuer.

— Tu veux parler de ma mère ? lança Stiles après un instant de silence.

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

— D'une part. Mais les parents de Derek ont eux aussi été assassinés.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que le message ne concerne pas que Louane et Hana ? demanda Allison.

— C'est une intuition, déclara la rousse en haussant les épaules.

Scott leva un sourcil.

— Mais pourquoi le message a-t-il été laissé à Hana et n'a pas été livré au manoir ou à l'un d'entre nous, comme d'habitude ?

— Peut-être parce que maintenant, Louane est considérée comme faisant partie de notre meute. Ou alors, c'est pour troubler les pistes, nous faire croire que le message ne la concernait qu'elle alors que c'était une menace qui visait la meute entière.

La réplique de Lydia jeta un froid sur le groupe. Plus le temps avançait, plus le corbeau semait le trouble dans leurs esprits. Impossible de deviner ce que voulait cette personne anonyme. Chacune de ses lèvres épaississait davantage le mystère et apportait une nouvelle dose d'angoisse.

Pourtant, Stiles pensait y voir un peu plus clair dans le jeu du corbeau. Il gardait pour lui ses pensées, pour ne pas effrayer inutilement ses amis, mais l'adolescent était convaincu que sa tante avait un rapport avec toutes ses lettres. Le message reçu par Louane renforçait son hypothèse et il frissonna.

Le garçon n'était pas prêt d'en finir avec Keyra.

# #

Le mois d'avril débuta sans que le corbeau ne refasse son apparition. Comme à son habitude, il attendait de s'être fait un peu oublier pour resurgir avec des menaces ou pour révéler des secrets. La meute attendait donc avec angoisse son prochain message, se creusant la tête pour tenter de trouver de nouveaux indices afin de démasquer le mystérieux expéditeur des lettres.

Pour l'instant, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Alors les adolescents tentaient de vivre leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Lydia avait organisé sa fête d'anniversaire, qui avait remporté un franc succès, contrairement à celle de l'an passé. Quand à Peter, le corbeau était bien le cadet de ses soucis aujourd'hui.

Assis dans un des salles d'attente de l'hôpital, il tenait la main de Melissa en regardant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

— Tu sais, ils ont souvent du retard, le rassura l'infirmière.

— Oui, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! soupira le loup garou. Je veux savoir si le bébé va bien.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, le rassura Melissa. Je suis certaine que le bébé va être en pleine forme ! Tu entends toujours son cœur battre, non ?

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de parler de toutes les craintes qu'il avait. Un homme en blouse sortit d'une salle et appela la femme. Peter se leva d'un bond et se dirigea à grands pas vers le médecin, tandis que Melissa le suivait avec plus de retenue.

— C'est votre premier enfant ? supposa l'homme en blouse en voyant l'empressement de Peter.

Il dirigea le couple vers la salle d'examen et demanda à Melissa de s'installer sur la table. Le loup garou la regarda faire avant de fixer son regard sur l'écran installé à droite de l'infirmière.

— Vous êtes à combien de mois de grossesse ? demanda le médecin en commençant à étaler le gel sur le ventre de Melissa.

— Un peu plus de trois mois, maintenant, déclara l'infirmière.

— Et vous préférez avoir un garçon ou une fille ?

— J'ai déjà un grand garçon, donc j'aimerais bien une petite fille, annonça l'infirmière en lançant un regard complice à Peter.

— Je m'en fiche un peu, admit le loup garou. Mais c'est vrai que je préfèrerai une petite fille.

— Je pense qu'il sera un peu trop tôt pour voir le sexe du bébé, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance …

Le médecin alluma l'écran et se mit à passer la sonde sur le ventre de Melissa. Des formes sombres et claires apparurent sur l'appareil d'échographie et Peter sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'infirmière lui serra la main en lui souriant, les yeux brillants. L'homme en blouse laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et le loup garou s'alarma aussitôt :

— Quoi ? Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Le bébé est malade ?

Le médecin s'empressa aussitôt de rassurer le jeune père.

— Non, ne vous en faîtes pas. Tout va bien avec lui. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, avec eux.

L'information mit un moment à monter jusqu'au cerveau de Peter et Melissa. L'homme en blouse leur adressa un grand sourire en annonçant :

— Félicitations. Vous attendez des jumeaux !

# #

Assis sur une chaise, au milieu de la pièce, le jeune homme fixa les plans qui étaient accrochés aux murs. Il faisait pivoter son siège pour pouvoir étudier les feuilles au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion. Finalement satisfait, il se leva et s'étira.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'une table et se servit un verre d'eau. Il observa son reflet dans la vitre. Cheveux bruns mi longs, peau claire, yeux noirs, chemise blanche, veste et pantalons noirs. Beau garçon, il en avait brisé des cœurs. Mais trouver l'amour n'était pas sa priorité actuelle.

Un doute lui vint à l'esprit et il posa son verre avant de traverser toute la pièce pour observer l'un des plans fixés au mur. Le jeune homme suivit des lignes du doigt, tapota un endroit de la feuille et se frotta le menton.

Tout était bon, comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait réfléchi à ce plan pendant des jours et des jours. Il avait imaginé toutes les possibilités d'échecs et avait trouvé une réponse à chacune de ces potentialités. Il avait même pensé à une solution de secours si jamais le plan B échouait à son tour.

Non, il ne devait pas douter. Tout était parfaitement réfléchi, parfaitement conçu. Le doute était la seule chose qui pourrait perturber le projet.

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres et se força à retourner vers la table pour finir son verre d'eau. Il croisa de nouveau son reflet dans la vitre et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres fines. Oui, il était vraiment beau. Et en plus de ça, il était poli et gentil. Les parents le qualifiaient aisément de gendre idéal et les filles se retournaient assurément sur son passage lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue.

Sauf qu'il en avait marre d'être un garçon rangé et sympathique. Parce que se trouver une fille avec qui se marier et avoir des enfants n'apparaissait à aucun moment dans sa liste des choses à faire au cours de sa vie.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose d'inscrite sur cette liste et qui se résumait à un seul verbe. Il n'y avait que cette action qui importait. Et peu lui importait combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour y arriver ni l'énergie qu'il devrait dépenser pour arriver à son but. Seul comptait le résultat final.

Se venger.


	58. Chapitre 57

— Tu ne dis plus rien ?

Melissa lança un regard interrogateur à Peter, assis au volant de sa Ferrari. Le couple rentrait de l'hôpital après avoir eu les résultats de l'échographie. Deux bébés en pleine forme depuis presque treize semaines. L'infirmière avait été assez surprise de l'annonce du médecin, mais aucun doute n'était possible. Il y avait bien deux formes sur l'écran.

Le loup garou n'avait plus rien dit de tout l'examen et ils étaient repartis en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Melissa s'inquiétait de ce mutisme et craignait que Peter ne s'enfuie de nouveau. Cependant, le lycanthrope sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de sa compagne.

Le mot le fit sourire intérieurement. L'infirmière était quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. C'était plus qu'une simple conquête, c'était différent des copines qu'il avait pu avoir adolescent, ce n'était pas encore sa fiancée ni sa femme …

C'était sa compagne. Celle qui partageait sa vie. Celle qui lui donnait le sourire juste en étant là. Celle qui le rassurait rien qu'en lui serrant la main. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite quand elle lui lançait un regard amoureux. Celle qui portait ses enfants. Ses deux enfants.

Peter avait été surpris d'apprendre que Melissa attendait des jumeaux. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Lorsqu'il écoutait le cœur du bébé, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps dès qu'il était avec l'infirmière, le loup garou avait surpris plusieurs fois une sorte d'écho. Les myocardes des jumeaux battaient presque tout le temps en rythme, mais il y avait quelques fois eu de légers décalages.

Toutefois, le lycanthrope avait pensé que l'écho qu'il avait entendu été dû au fait que le bébé était entouré de liquide dans la poche amniotique. Le son se propageant plus rapidement dans l'eau que dans l'air, il avait supposé que les décalages étaient d'ordre physique. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il pouvait y avoir deux enfants dans le ventre de Melissa.

Mais la surprise avait rapidement fait place à l'émerveillement, puis à la réflexion. Peter avait déjà pensé à tous les changements que le bébé pourrait apporter dans sa vie mais savoir qu'il y en aurait désormais deux changeait légèrement la donne.

— Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, annonça-t-il à l'infirmière en lui souriant.

— Et tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Melissa, un peu rassurée de le voir sourire.

— Je me disais qu'il allait falloir que je change de voiture.

L'infirmière cligna des yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Tu nous vois installer les jumeaux dans la Ferrari ? expliqua le loup garou. Je pensais la vendre pour acheter une voiture plus familiale.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de vendre ta Ferrari. Pourquoi on ne se contente pas de garder ma voiture pour déplacer les enfants ?

— Et si jamais tu es au travail quand je suis avec les enfants et que je veux les emmener se promener ? Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'investisse dans une voiture plus adaptée aux jumeaux.

Melissa secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

— Tu sais qu'en général, les parents s'inquiètent d'abord des noms des enfants et de leur chambre avant de penser aux problèmes pratiques de ce genre ?

— J'ai déjà pensé aux prénoms et à la chambre, alors maintenant, je pense aux autres soucis éventuels, annonça le lycanthrope.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment changer de voiture ? insista l'infirmière. Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien.

Peter haussa les épaules.

— Oui, elle me plaisait bien. Mais à vrai dire, je l'avais acheté un peu pour la frime et beaucoup pour énerver Derek. J'ai payé avec sa carte bleue.

Melissa pouffa. Le loup garou n'arrêtait pas d'embêter son neveu, mais elle savait que c'était pour lui montrer son affection plutôt que pour vraiment l'énerver. Elle se passa une main sur le ventre et le lycanthrope nota son geste du coin de l'œil.

— J'ai hâte qu'ils soient là, lança-t-il avec un regard brillant.

L'infirmière posa une main sur sa jambe sans rien dire. Elle aussi, elle avait hâte que les jumeaux arrivent.

# #

Matt se gara devant chez les Barette et Hana descendit après l'avoir salué et remercié. Louane resta quelques instants de plus dans la voiture du photographe. Le garçon s'était d'abord proposé pour ramener les filles quand elles restaient pour assister à un entraînement de crosse, puis avait fini par les raccompagner tous les jours.

Depuis que la cadette de la famille Barette s'était faite agressée au lycée, la meute la surveillait de près elle aussi. Même si Derek pensait qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner des deux adolescentes, les lycéens tenaient à s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien.

Louane sourit timidement à Matt.

— Merci de nous ramener tous les jours. C'est sympa.

— De rien. Je suppose que ça doit être un peu plus agréable que de voyager avec ton père.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Les seules fois où je l'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air super aimable.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

— Il est un peu … Bourru. On ne s'entend pas très bien, en fait. Mais il nous offre un toit, à Hana et moi.

Matt se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant d'oser demander :

— En fait, il n'est pas trop content de vous avoir adopté ?

Louane remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'admettre :

— Non, pas trop. Quand mes parents sont morts, les services sociaux n'ont pas eu le temps de s'occuper de notre cas. Les Protecteurs se sont arrangés pour qu'on soit placées dans une famille qui en faisait partie. La famille Barette s'est proposée pour nous accueillir parce Susan, ma mère adoptive, voulait des enfants mais son mari disait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper d'un bébé. Du coup, on tombait à pic. On était un bon compromis, en fin de compte.

Le photographe fit une moue embarrassée.

— Désolé …

— Tu n'y es pour rien. De toute façon, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée qu'on n'était pas vraiment les bienvenues chez eux. Et puis, ça m'arrange un peu. Je n'avais pas envie d'aimer d'autres personnes que mes parents, alors …

Les yeux de l'adolescente se remplirent de larmes et elle changea de sujet :

— Et toi ? Tes parents veulent toujours divorcer ?

— Ma mère est toujours aussi décidée. Et mon père, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rende vraiment compte de la situation. Il s'en fiche, en fait. Je crois qu'il signera les papiers de divorce sans savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Louane adressa un sourire compatissant à son ami.

— C'est compliqué la famille, hein ?

Matt hocha la tête et la jeune fille posa la main sur la poignée de la portière.

— Je vais y aller, déclara-t-elle. Je vais me faire engueuler si je mets trop de temps à rentrer.

— A demain, fit le photographe.

— A demain, répondit l'adolescente.

Elle sortit du véhicule et adressa un signe de main au garçon avant de remonter l'allée qui menait à sa maison.

# #

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il regardait un film mais ne faisait pas très attention à ce qu'il se passait sur son écran. L'adolescent pensait à Derek. Ce dernier n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer au garçon. L'alpha était de plus en plus distant avec lui, se concentrant sur l'entraînement des bêtas, sans se soucier cette fois-ci de leurs examens de fin de semestre. Et lorsque le jeune homme ne s'occupait pas de ses loups garous, il cherchait du travail.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils réussissaient à se trouver un moment pour être ensemble, Derek se montrait aussi affectueux que d'ordinaire. Il était venu assister au match des quarts de finale que l'équipe de crosse avait remporté et ne repoussait jamais le garçon lorsqu'il demandait un câlin.

Pourtant, Stiles sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Mais l'adolescent ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser et lorsqu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet avec son amoureux, celui-ci abrégeait la conversation en disant qu'il était simplement préoccupé par le corbeau.

En plus du comportement un peu distant de l'alpha, le garçon devait faire face à des cauchemars de plus en plus récurrents où sa tante tentait de lui faire du mal ou de blesser l'un de ses amis. Il se réveillait en sueur et le souffle court et s'il ne faisait pas de crise de panique, c'était uniquement grâce au T-shirt qu'il avait subtilisé en douce à Derek. Après l'un de ses cauchemars, il plongeait le nez dans le tissu qui avait l'odeur de son amoureux pour se calmer.

Malgré le réconfort qu'il arrivait à tirer du T-shirt de l'alpha, Stiles se sentait continuellement angoissé. Le souvenir de sa tante le hantait et il craignait de la voir ressurgir dans sa vie, même si Allison lui avait assuré qu'elle était toujours enfermée en prison. Lydia lui avait conseillé d'en parler à son père, afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur Keyra.

— Et comment tu veux que j'amène le sujet ? avait demandé l'adolescent. Je ne vais quand même pas lui annoncer qu'elle a tenté de tous nous éliminer cet été !

— Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire exactement dans quelles circonstances tu as fait sa connaissance. Tu pourrais dire que tu as retrouvé une photo de ta mère et elle et que tu t'interroges sur son identité, avait proposé la rousse.

— Ça ne marchera pas. Mon père voudra voir la photo.

— Et bien, on écrit une fausse lettre en la signant du nom de ta tante et comme ça, ça te donne une raison de vouloir des explications.

Stiles avait réfléchi à l'idée et avait accepté l'aide de son amie pour rédiger une lettre qui lui servirait de point de départ pour questionner son père et enfin en savoir plus sur sa tante.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, le garçon sauta de son lit et descendit les escaliers sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. L'adolescent avait peur de perdre courage s'il cherchait comment amener la conversation. La lettre qu'il avait écrite avec Lydia dans la main, Stiles rejoint son père dans la cuisine.

Le shérif se servait un verre d'eau et salua son fils en le voyant entrer dans la pièce :

— Tu as passé une bonne journée, fiston ?

— Ca a été. Dis, c'est qui, tante Keyra ?

La bombe était lâchée. L'adolescente retint son souffle. Il avait lancé la phrase l'air de rien, mais ses mains étaient moites. Le visage de son père se ferma et il demanda aussitôt :

— Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

Stiles inspira profondément et tendit la lettre au shérif.

— J'ai reçu ça au courrier, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

Le père du garçon prit le courrier et le parcourut rapidement :

« Mon cher neveu,

Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer car je me suis fâchée il y a longtemps avec tes parents. Pourtant, malgré la distance et la rancœur, pas un seul jour ne s'est passé sans que je ne pense à vous. Et j'ai été vraiment malheureuse d'apprendre que ta mère était morte sans qu'on ait eu l'occasion de se reparler.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il s'était passé entre tes parents et moi, et si je peux comprendre que ton père ne veuille plus me parler, j'aimerais vraiment te connaître un peu plus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en conflit avec ton père que l'on ne peut pas se rencontrer.

Je te laisse mon adresse si jamais tu veux me répondre pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne t'embêterais plus. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras qu'on se rencontre. »

La fin de la lettre comportait la fausse adresse que Lydia et Stiles avaient inventées et la signature de Keyra. Le shérif soupira avant de se frotter la mâchoire.

— Comme tu as certainement pu le comprendre, cette lettre vient de ta tante, qui est la sœur de ta mère.

— Alors, c'est vrai ? fit semblant de s'étonner Stiles. Je pensais que c'était une erreur de la poste …

— Malheureusement, non, déplora son père. Ta mère et Keyra se sont fâchées peu après ta naissance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu la raison de leur dispute. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles sont parties se promener ensemble un jour et quand ta mère est rentrée, elle était en larmes. Elle a refusé de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle m'a dit que sa sœur l'avait déçue et qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable.

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas en parler à son père mais il devina que ce fameux jour, sa mère avait dû découvrir que Keyra faisait partie des Nettoyeurs.

— Elles ne sont jamais reparlées depuis ? questionna le garçon.

— Je ne pense pas. Ta mère ne voulait plus qu'on en parle et a même refusé qu'on te dise que tu avais une tante. Peu importe ce que sa sœur a fait ce jour-là, mais ta mère a jugé que c'était suffisant pour l'effacer de sa vie. C'est dommage, elles étaient très complices quand elles étaient plus jeunes.

Stiles ne sut quoi dire. Il savait que son père était la raison pour laquelle les deux femmes s'étaient éloignées. Le mariage de ses parents et sa naissance avait finalement fait basculer sa tante dans la folie. Cependant, l'adolescent semblait en savoir bien plus que le shérif sur Keyra alors que le but initial de la discussion était de réussir à récupérer des informations sur sa tante.

— Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle cherche à me recontacter, alors ? réussit-il à demander au bout d'un moment pour voir si son père pourrait lui en apprendre un peu plus.

— Je ne sais pas. Elle est peut-être sincère et regrette vraiment ce qu'il est arrivé par le passé. Ou alors, elle a peut-être des problèmes d'argent et cherche quelqu'un pour la dépanner. Ça arrive plus fréquemment que ce qu'on croit.

Stiles se retint de dire que sa tante ne cherchait en fait qu'à le tuer pour se venger. Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour parler de ça à son père.

— Tu vas lui répondre ? s'enquit le shérif en rendant la lettre à son fils.

— Je ne crois pas, avoua l'adolescent. Peu importe pourquoi elle s'est disputée avec maman. Si elle ne voulait pas me présenter à sa propre sœur, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Et puis, tu as sûrement raison. Elle cherche certainement à me recontacter dans son propre intérêt.

Le père du garçon prit un air triste.

— Ne la juge pas trop vite. Je me rappelle d'elle quand nous étions jeunes. Elle était très souriante, affectueuse et attentionnée envers les autres. Elle avait toujours peur que sa sœur soit seule, alors elle l'avait intégrée à sa bande d'amis, dont je faisais partie. C'est grâce à ta tante que ta mère et moi nous sommes rencontrés. Tu n'aurais peut-être jamais vu le jour si Keyra n'avait pas été si prévenante envers sa sœur.

Stiles serra les poings. Il connaissait déjà ce pan de la vie de ses parents. Et il brûlait d'envie de dire à son père que c'était sa tante qui avait tué sa sœur, par pure jalousie. Le shérif se méprit sur le visage fermé de son fils et pensa qu'il était triste en repensant à sa mère. Il changea donc de sujet :

— Au fait, tes examens de fin de semestre approchent, non ?

— Ouais, grommela le garçon. Et avec les entraînements de crosse, c'est pas évident de réviser.

— Les études avant le sport, lui rappela son père.

Stiles haussa les épaules et le shérif embraya :

— Au fait, ça va avec Derek ? Ça fait un moment que tu restes à la maison le weekend alors qu'avant, tu étais tout le temps parti le voir.

— Ouais, ça va super bien, assura l'adolescent. C'est juste qu'il est occupé en ce moment. Il cherche du boulot.

— Il n'a toujours rien trouvé ?

— Non. Il a postulé à plusieurs endroits mais soit on lui dit qu'il est trop qualifié, soit qu'il ne l'est pas assez.

Le shérif hocha lentement la tête.

— C'est vrai que c'est compliqué de trouver un travail qui nous plaît et qui soit bien payé, de nos jours. Ca l'intéresserait d'être dans la police ?

Stiles battit des cils, surpris par ce que venait de demander son père.

— Euh … Je ne sais pas.

— Tu lui diras que s'il veut, je peux essayer de lui avoir une place au commissariat. Un de mes collègues se fait muter dans le nord de la Californie, donc je peux peut-être le pistonner pour qu'il décroche le poste.

— Euh … C'est gentil. Je vais lui en parler et je te redis ça.

L'adolescent remercia son père, remonta dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Derek et attendit que l'alpha décroche. Le garçon ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire « allô » et déclara à toute vitesse :

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce que mon père vient de me proposer !

# #

Isaac était assis sur son lit, la photo de Danny et lui dans les mains. Il se souvenait de tous les moments où s'ils s'étaient tournés autour, de leur premier baiser, de leurs premières caresses, de leur première fois, de leur premier jour au lycée, de leur première dispute, de leur première réconciliation. Le loup garou avait vécu tant de premières fois avec son ex petit ami …

Il l'observa un long moment avant de la jeter contre le mur en face de lui, le cœur serré. Le cadre se fissura en tombant par terre mais l'adolescent ne prit pas la peine d'aller le ramasser. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, les lèvres pincées, cherchant pourquoi sa relation avec le gardien s'était si mal passée.

Tout était à cause de Jim. Qui, au passage, s'appelait Joackim. Si le garçon s'était tenu loin de lui et de Danny, ils seraient toujours ensemble. La colère le submergea et il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se transformer en loup garou. Quand ses pupilles virèrent au jaune, Isaac se retourna et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, tentant d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre le gardien et lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quelque part dans Beacon Hills, recroquevillé sur son lit, Danny pleurait, repensant lui aussi à la fin désastreuse que son couple avait connu. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues venaient des différents sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans son cœur. Déception, honte, rancune, colère. Déçu par Isaac. Honteux de son propre comportement. Rancunier envers Joackim. En colère contre les deux garçons et lui-même.

Le loup garou lui manquait. Et en même temps, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Ce n'était pas son premier amour et il avait déjà connu la douleur d'une rupture, mais le gardien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir mal. Et seul.

# #

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, le jeune homme observait le bâtiment gris et terne qui se dressait devant lui. Il s'était caché derrière de grosses lunettes de soleil et un béret lui permettait de dissimuler une partie de son visage. Même accoutré ainsi, il réussissait à attirer les regards des demoiselles qui passaient près de sa table.

— Puériles gamines, songea le jeune homme d'un ton dédaigneux.

Comme s'il n'y avait que la beauté qui comptait. Avoir un visage séduisant ne faisait pas tout. Si toutes ces filles savaient à quel point il était intelligent, elles se battraient en public pour avoir ses faveurs. Il porta son verre rempli de jus de Cranberry à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée.

Le liquide était amer mais il était bon pour la santé. Bien meilleur que tous ces sodas bourrés de sucreries et de cochonneries. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. A quoi bon servait la beauté et l'intelligence si on était incapable de courir cent mètres sans être essoufflé ? La forme physique était un facteur tout aussi important que le reste pour atteindre la perfection.

Après avoir fini son verre, il laissa un billet sur la table, qui couvrait largement le prix de sa consommation. Le serveur aurait gagné sa journée et le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de compter son argent à la fin du mois. Le travail qu'il faisait lui permettait d'avoir un compte en banque plutôt bien rempli. Il était le meilleur de sa catégorie, ce qui signifiait qu'il recevait des primes plutôt importantes et qu'il avait le loisir de pouvoir sélectionner les contrats qui l'intéressaient. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il prenait les mieux payés.

Beau, riche, intelligent, généreux … Son seul défaut était vraiment le doute. Il ne manquait pas forcément de confiance en lui mais il avait besoin de tout vérifier plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer que tout était prêt quand il en aurait besoin. Et par-dessus tout, il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. L'être humain était beaucoup trop imprévisible à son goût. Ce facteur n'était jamais négligé dans ses plans. Et il trouvait une solution à chaque éventualité.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il avait récolté assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'attarder plus longtemps, de peur de finir par se faire remarquer. Il s'éloigna dans la rue, laissant le café derrière lui.

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et vint faire scintiller une plaque en argent vissée contre la porte du bâtiment aux murs gris et ternes. Les mots « Prison de Haute Sécurité de l'Etat de Californie » brillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau nuage ne vienne masquer le soleil.

La rue était vide. Le jeune homme avait disparu.


	59. Chapitre 58

Première partie du plan : trouver un gardien dont il pourrait prendre la place. Rien de compliqué. Le jeune homme en avait sélectionné un après avoir étudié tous ceux qui travaillaient à la prison. Il voulait un gardien sans histoire, qui n'attire pas l'attention et surtout, qui a l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la zone de très haute sécurité. Celui choisi ne collait pas parfaitement à ce qu'il imaginait, mais c'était celui qui s'approchait le plus de ce qu'il désirait.

Une fois la cible choisie, le jeune homme l'avait suivie pour connaître ses habitudes de vie et s'imprégner de sa personnalité. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour qu'il arrive à cerner ce gardien et s'il n'approuvait pas son mode de vie – qui se résumait en grande partie à son travail à la prison, au dîner au fast-food et aux disputes avec sa conjointe quand il rentrait chez lui –, le jeune homme pensait être capable de reproduire ses gestes et mimiques et de répondre aux questions éventuelles qu'un collègue pourrait lui poser.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la vie de cet homme, il n'y avait plus qu'à prendre sa place. C'était sûrement la partie la plus facile du plan. Le jeune homme n'avait eu qu'à attendre que le gardien parte travailler, pour le quart du soir, et sorte de son appartement pour lui planter une seringue dans le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'évanouir, et le transporter dans le coffre de sa voiture.

L'opération avait pris moins de deux minutes et personne n'avait rien vu. L'étape deux pouvait commencer.

# #

Un grand ciel bleu se déployait au-dessus de Beacon Hills. Aucun nuage ne venait assombrir la voûte céleste et le soleil avait toute la place qu'il voulait pour darder ses rayons sur la terre. Les lycéens étaient heureux du temps qu'il faisait car après les cours, ils pouvaient aller flâner en ville ou s'allonger dans le parc pour bronzer.

Seuls les joueurs de l'équipe de crosse déploraient la chaleur que la météo impliquait. Obligés de porter leur protection, ils avaient chauds et étaient régulièrement obligés d'aller boire, ce qui agaçait le coach, qui ne manquait pas une occasion d'insulter ses joueurs en les traitant de tous les noms possibles.

L'équipe de pom-pom girls s'entraînait sur le côté, profitant du soleil, ce qui agaçait une fois de plus Lydia, assise dans les gradins. Elle ne perdait pas un instant pour critiquer les filles en mini-jupes avec Erica. La blonde participait surtout à l'activité pour oublier sa rupture avec Dimitri, dont le vrai prénom était en réalité Joackim.

Elle avait demandé au garçon de venir la voir pour qu'ils s'expliquent face à face. L'adolescent n'avait pas paru embarrassé d'avoir mené en bateau la jeune fille et bien qu'Erica lui dise qu'elle était déçue et qu'elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, il ne s'était absolument pas excusé.

Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait le quitter, il ne s'était pas ému et lui avait simplement demandé s'ils pourraient quand même se revoir pour coucher ensemble, parce qu'elle était quand même drôlement douée au lit. La jeune fille lui avait collé une gifle avant de s'enfuir, les joues rouges de colère.

Quant à Louane et Allison, elles révisaient pour les examens de fin de semestre, qui se profilaient de façon plus précise de jour en jour.

L'après-midi avait bien commencé. Malheureusement, elle allait mal se finir.

# #

Deuxième partie du plan : subtiliser une identité et se rendre à la prison. Une fois le gardien enfermé, le jeune homme avait enfilé l'uniforme de la prison – chemise, pantalon, casquette, chaussures noirs – et s'était observé dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Son visage s'était peu à peu modifié, perdant de sa beauté froide pour prendre un air bourru et plus empâté.

Les vêtements qui étaient trop larges pour lui quelques instants plus tôt lui allaient désormais parfaitement et il s'examina quelques instants pour s'assurer qu'il ressemblait en tout point au gardien dont il avait volé l'identité. Satisfait, il démarra.

Le voyage jusqu'à la prison se déroula sans accroc et le jeune homme porta une attention particulière à la circulation. Ce serait plus que bête d'avoir un accident alors que le plan promettait de se dérouler sans le moindre problème. Ne jamais négliger le facteur humain, ce grain de sable qui pouvait gripper le plus parfait des rouages.

Il se gara sur le parking réservé au personnel et verrouilla son véhicule. Il était prêt pour la troisième étape du plan.

# #

Peter était assis dans la salle des profs. Il corrigeait des copies tout en pensant à Melissa et aux jumeaux. Le loup garou tentait de se représenter mentalement le visage que ses enfants pourraient avoir. De fait, la correction des devoirs n'avançaient pas très vite. Ce que Harris lui fit remarquer en passant à côté de lui.

— Seulement trois copies corrigées depuis le temps que tu y es ? railla-t-il. Il serait temps de t'activer un peu.

Peter leva un sourcil. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être mis d'accord avec son collègue pour se tutoyer.

— J'étais en train de me dire que tu avais tellement peu de vie sociale que tu étais obligé d'espionner le mienne pour vivre par procuration, répliqua le lycanthrope. Je me disais qu'en avançant lentement, tu pourrais en profiter un peu plus longtemps.

Le professeur de chimie ne se démonta pas :

— Tu serais donc un citoyen dévoué ? Ça ne colle pas au portrait que je me faisais de toi.

— Tu as raison. En fait, je m'en contrefiche que tu n'aies pas de vie sociale. La vérité, c'est que je réfléchissais aux prénoms que je pourrais donner à mes enfants qui vont naître dans moins de six mois.

Harris prit un air surpris et ne sut quoi répondre, choqué par la nouvelle. Peter rassembla ses copies d'un geste rapide et les glissa dans son sac avant de partir dignement de la salle des professeurs. En vrai, il n'en menait pas large. Il était persuadé que son collègue allait colporter la nouvelle partout, autant pour savoir si la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre était fondée que pour diffuser des ragots.

Or, Melissa ne voulait pas vraiment que tout le monde sache qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Elle préférait attendre encore un peu avant de l'annoncer officiellement. Le loup garou avait gaffé. Mais d'un autre côté, Harris l'avait bien cherché aussi !

# #

Troisième partie du plan : s'introduire dans la prison et rejoindre la zone de très haute sécurité. Le jeune homme ne rencontra aucun souci. Il présenta son badge, passa les contrôles et se paya même le luxe de saluer quelques-uns des gardiens. Ayant étudié pendant de longues heures les profils de tous les membres du personnel, il connaissait chacun des hommes qu'il croisait.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement où aller maintenant qu'il était dans la prison. Les plans de l'établissement pénitencier n'avaient aucun secret pour lui. Il se dirigea donc avec assurance. Quand il arriva devant le premier sas qui permettait d'entrer dans la zone de très haute sécurité, le gardien qui attendait devant l'entrée l'arrêta.

— Salut, Dan. Tu viens faire quoi ici ?

— Salut, Victor. Quelqu'un veut interroger la prisonnière de la cellule 541. Je suis chargé de l'emmener en salle d'interrogation.

— Encore ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent en tirer ? Elle ne desserre jamais les dents et se contente de les regarder avec un sourire narquois …

— Je sais. Je ne comprends pas non plus. Mais les ordres sont les ordres …

Victor appuya sur un bouton et déverrouilla l'entrée du sas.

— Bonne chance. Normalement, elle est calme, mais on ne sait jamais. Elle doit être à moitié folle, elle pourrait faire une crise à n'importe quel moment.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et salua l'autre gardien avant de franchir le premier sas. Une nouvelle porte se présenta devant lui, mais il lui suffit cette fois de présenter son badge pour pouvoir passer. Il était à présent dans la zone de très haute sécurité. Il fallait donc passer au quatrième point du plan.

# #

L'entrainement touchait enfin à sa fin et les joueurs se précipitaient vers les vestiaires pour aller se changer afin de pouvoir profiter un peu du beau temps en dehors du terrain. Les garçons de la meute se douchèrent rapidement et rejoignirent les filles, qui les attendaient dans les gradins.

Ils s'installèrent pour pouvoir discuter et Stiles se plaignit du coach qui était le pire tyran du monde. Scott le reprit en lui rappelant que Harris n'était pas mal dans sa catégorie non plus. Les deux garçons en vinrent à imaginer l'horreur que pourrait produire la combinaison des gênes de leurs deux professeurs et leurs amis éclatèrent de rire. La bonne humeur régnait sur leur petit groupe, jusqu'à ce que Clara Lorenzo s'approche d'eux avec une bouteille d'eau à la main.

— Besoin d'un petit rafraichissement, mes sportifs adorés ? lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

Avant que les garçons aient pu refuser, Louane s'était levée d'un bond, faisant tomber le livre avec lequel elle révisait dans sa précipitation.

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle rougit, gênée d'être le centre de l'attention.

— Ne buvez jamais ce qu'elle vous donne. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu mettre dedans.

Clara sourit méchamment et lança :

— De quoi tu te mêles, Barette ? Ce ne serait pas la chaleur qui te ferait divaguer ? D'ailleurs, explique-nous pourquoi tu portes un sweat alors que tout le monde est en débardeur.

Louane baissa les yeux mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une excuse.

— Tu as encore quelque chose à cacher ?

— Non, marmonna l'adolescente.

— Sans blague. Remonte donc un peu ta manche, qu'on rigole.

La brune serra les poings mais ne bougea pas. Avant que quiconque puisse l'arrêter, Clara sauta sur Louane, qui recula précipitamment, mais trébucha. La blonde la rattrapa par son sweat et le remonta pour découvrir le ventre de la jeune fille.

La meute découvrit avec effarement de nombreuses blessures sur la peau de leur amie. Des griffures, des écorchures et surtout, des bleus qui avaient virés au noir. Profitant de la stupeur, Clara releva également l'une des manches mais Louane réagit et la repoussa, rabaissant son vêtement sur elle. La blonde prit un air de fierté et sauta au sol pour quitter les gradins.

— Au fait, déclara-t-elle, si elle essaie de vous faire croire que c'est pendant une traque qu'elle s'est fait ça, ne la croyez pas.

# #

Quatrième partie du plan : rejoindre la cellule 541. Ce qui ne serait pas un souci. Les plans de la zone de très haute sécurité étaient tout aussi bien imprimés dans son cerveau que ceux du reste de la prison. Il se déplaça avec aisance dans les couloirs, sans accorder d'importance aux portes des cellules devant lesquelles il passait. Seul comptait le numéro 541.

Il ne croisa aucun autre gardien. Il fallait une bonne raison pour circuler dans la zone de très haute sécurité. Un bref sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme. Il avait une excellente raison de se trouver dans ce couloir. Mais ce n'était pas celle que pensait Victor, le gardien du sas.

Le jeune homme approchait de la cellule 541. Il se concentra pour ne pas que son cœur s'accélère d'excitation. Il fallait garder le contrôle de ses émotions pour être capable de réagir à tout imprévu. Il laisserait libre court à sa joie lorsqu'il serait hors de la prison.

Il s'arrêta devant la cellule 541 et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de pantalon. Il vérifia qu'il était bien dix-sept heures pile et découvrit un message court dans sa boîte de réception.

« C'est prêt. »

Le jeune homme rangea son mobile à l'abri et passa son badge dans un appareil posé contre la porte. Il tapa un code sur le clavier numérique et attendit que l'ordinateur déverrouille la porte avant de pénétrer dans la cellule.

Keyra était assise en tailleur, dans une posture semblable à celle qu'avaient les personnes qui pratiquaient le yoga, sur la couchette rudimentaire qui lui servait de lit. Elle avait les yeux clos mais ouvrit les paupières en entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans sa cellule. La femme toisa le gardien, un air hautain sur le visage.

Le jeune homme sourit, même s'il avait les mains moites d'émotion. Il changea très discrètement la couleur de ses pupilles, les faisant passer d'un marron banal à un vert brillant. Une légère expression de surprise s'afficha sur les traits de Keyra, aussitôt remplacé par une moue victorieuse, elle-même également rapidement balayée pour laisser place à l'air hautain qui la caractérisait.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. La cinquième étape du plan allait pouvoir débuter.

# #

Clara était partie, laissant la meute sans voix. Matt fut le premier à réagir. Il se tourna vers Louane, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées.

— Tes blessures ont l'air hyper grave. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin, conseilla Lydia.

— Non, ce n'est rien. Je guéris vite.

— Les bleus avaient l'air assez vieux, fit remarquer Allison.

Matt se hissa sur les gradins pour être à la hauteur de Louane. Il lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de fuir. Tu ne pourras pas faire ça toute ta vie.

— Je ne suis pas courageuse comme vous, gémit l'adolescente.

— Bien sûr que si tu peux l'être, la contredit le photographe. Rappelle-toi quand on s'est rencontré à la fête de Lydia. Tu étais déguisée en Ellana et tu avais plutôt confiance en toi.

Louane plissa les yeux.

— Tu es en train de me dire que je devrais me conduire comme elle ?

— Si ça te permet de trouver du courage, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais elle ?

— Euh, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

— Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais maintenant ?

L'adolescente inspira profondément et se jeta au cou de Matt pour l'embrasser.

# #

Cinquième partie du plan : quitter la prison. C'était sûrement la partie la plus délicate du projet. Non pas parce qu'elle était moins travaillée ou moins réfléchie que les autres. Le jeune homme n'avait laissé aucun détail de côté. Le souci qui se présentait était que pour mener à bien cette étape du plan, il devait faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Une caméra était placée dans la cellule de Keyra pour que la sécurité de la prison puisse vérifier ses moindres faits et gestes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Le jeune homme avait donc demandé à l'une de ses connaissances, un pirate informatique, d'activer une vidéo qui passerait devant les écrans de surveillance de l'établissement pénitencier à la place de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la pièce.

Il avait lui-même monté la vidéo en question, préférant jouer la sécurité et ne pas mettre des images en boucle, ce qui aurait pu être repéré par les gardiens. Le jeune homme avait piraté le circuit informatique de la prison depuis un long moment et avait récupéré les bandes sur lesquelles apparaissaient Keyra. Il s'était ensuite servi de toutes les vidéos qu'il avait récupérées pour en fabriquer une criante de vérité. Il était vraiment difficile de deviner que c'était un montage lorsqu'on ne savait pas que s'en était un.

Venait ensuite le passage qui serait le plus douloureux pour lui. Mais le jeune homme tâcha de ne pas y penser. Que représentait un peu de souffrance quand il s'agissait de libérer son idole de toujours ?

— Êtes-vous prête à quitter cet endroit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Keyra se leva de sa couchette et s'approcha lentement de lui.

— Je vous suis, murmura-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Le jeune homme tendit la main et la femme s'en saisit. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Une sensation désagréable, comme un courant électrique, lui picota les doigts et remonta le long de son bras. La douleur s'amplifia et il entrouvrit les paupières pour voir où en était la fusion.

Keyra avait presque complètement disparu. Son bras semblait avoir été englouti par le corps du jeune homme et l'épaule de la femme disparaissait dans la paume tendue de son sauveur. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ne pas hurler.

Plusieurs autres secondes s'écoulèrent pendant laquelle il éprouva une violente douleur, puis la souffrance reflua doucement jusqu'à disparaître. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus trace de Keyra. Mais il se sentait légèrement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, preuve qu'il avait grossi et que par conséquent, la femme avait parfaitement fusionné avec lui.

Une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui donna l'ordre d'y aller, ce qui le convainquit que Keyra faisait bien partie de lui. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la cellule. La sixième et dernière partie du plan allait pouvoir être mise en œuvre.

# #

Louane se recula précipitamment, les joues rouges de honte, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire avant de s'enfuir. Matt resta interdit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Lydia le pousse dans le dos.

— Mais cours lui après ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le photographe se secoua et s'élança à la poursuite de l'adolescente. Jackson se permit de commenter la scène :

— J'en étais sûr qu'elle serait la première à craquer.

— Bien sûr, on connaît tous ton incroyable don pour la divination, railla Lydia.

Pendant que les deux amoureux se disputaient, Matt était en train de rattraper Louane.

— Attends-moi, lança-t-il alors qu'il n'était plus que deux mètres derrière elle.

La jeune fille consentit à ralentir et à s'arrêter. Elle garda les yeux rivés au sol quand le garçon la rejoint.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, excuse-moi … commença-t-elle avant d'être stoppée par le photographe.

— Arrête de t'excuser, souffla-t-il en glissant un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Tu sais très bien que moi, je n'attends que ça …

— Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à sortir avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Nicolas.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je sais me défendre et les autres sont là pour me protéger.

— J'ai peur …

Louane fut encore une fois coupée par le photographe qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Arrête d'avoir peur. Pense que tu es Ellana.

La jeune fille déglutit et hocha la tête.

— Je peux t'embrasser ou tu vas paniquer ? se moqua gentiment le garçon.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules mais ne s'enfuit pas lorsque Matt approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent.

# #

Le jeune homme avait pu quitter la prison sans aucun problème. Aucune alarme n'avait retenti une fois la porte de la cellule refermée derrière lui. Lorsqu'il était repassé par le sas de sécurité, Victor s'était étonné de le voir déjà revenir. Mais le jeune homme avait simplement annoncé qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de ne plus amener la prisonnière 541 en salle d'interrogation. Le gardien n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage et le sauveur de Keyra avait quitté l'établissement pénitencier sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il avait regagné sa voiture et avait roulé pendant près d'une heure. Et maintenant, il se garait sur le parking d'un bar peu fréquenté. Le jeune homme y entra et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes. Après s'être enfermé dans un cabinet, il attendit que Keyra sorte de son corps et se matérialise à côté de lui.

Un picotement désagréable partit de l'arrière de son crâne pour se propager à ses extrémités. La douleur se fit peu à peu plus violente pour devenir presque insoutenable et s'effaça lorsque la femme eut totalement quitté le corps de son sauveur.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage glacial et hautain de Keyra. Il l'admirait tant … Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se tenait juste devant lui, si proche … La femme lui adressa un sourire froid avant de lui tapoter la joue :

— Je suis fière de toi. Tu as été parfait.

Le cœur du jeune homme se gonfla de fierté mais il étouffa rapidement ses sentiments. Le plan n'était pas encore achevé. Il leur fallait encore rejoindre leur planque avant d'être vraiment en sécurité.

— Je vais sortir en premier, annonça-t-il. Vous attendrez trente secondes pour me rejoindre.

— Tout est prévu dans les moindres détails, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête avant de quitter à regret Keyra. Cette femme était vraiment la perfection incarnée selon lui : belle et intelligente, maître de ses émotions et sportive … Le jeune homme quitta le bar d'un air nonchalant et s'installa au volant de son véhicule. Il fit tourner la clé dans le démarreur et attendit que Keyra le rejoigne.

Une fois installée sur le siège passager, la femme lança d'un ton neutre :

— En route pour notre vengeance.

# #

Patrick Rosens était gardien à la Prison de Haute Sécurité de l'Etat de Californie depuis quinze ans. C'était un travail comme un autre pour lui, mais il préférait de loin les semaines où il était de garde devant les écrans de surveillance que celles où ils étaient de service pour veiller sur les prisonniers. Il avait dû mater plus d'une tentative de rébellion et il n'aimait pas voir des gens enfermés dans des pièces ridiculement petites.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le quartier de Très Haute Sécurité. Patrick n'avait jamais demandé la possibilité de se charger des prisonniers qui se trouvaient là-bas. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, il avait déjà bien à faire avec les détenus normaux. Car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, les gens qui étaient enfermés dans ce quartier étaient plutôt bizarres. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que de rumeur, mais Patrick n'avait pas envie de vérifier si elles étaient vraies ou pas. Les surveiller depuis les écrans lui suffisait amplement.

Il s'attendait à passer une journée comme les autres, regardant ce qu'il se passait dans les cellules du quartier de haute sécurité, lorsque son regard fut attiré par la cellule 541. Alors que la prisonnière semblait tout à fait normale quelques instants auparavant, elle se tordait désormais au sol, se roulant par terre et se griffant la peau.

Patrick appuya aussitôt sur le bouton d'alerte et enclencha son micro pour pouvoir annoncer :

— La détenue de la cellule 541 nous fait une crise. Dépêchez-vous d'aller la calmer avant qu'elle ne …

Le gardien ne put finir sa phrase, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer sur son écran. Sur l'image, il n'y avait plus qu'une pièce vide. La prisonnière avait disparu tout d'un coup. Alors que l'un de ses collègues lui demandait plus de précision, il déglutit et le coupa :

— On a un problème. Un gros problème.

# #

La meute attendait le retour de Matt et Louane pour quitter le lycée. Jackson, qui trouvait le temps, finit par lâcher :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils sont partis se reproduire dans les toilettes ou quoi ?

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de sourire à sa réplique. Lydia lui aplatit le livre de révision de Louane sur le crâne.

— Tu ne pourrais pas te conduire comme un gentleman plutôt que comme un goujat, pour une fois ? s'énerva-t-elle. Il y a des garçons sur terre qui ne pensent pas qu'au cul !

Personne n'osa réagir, mais Jackson commença à rouspéter parce que la rousse lui avait fait mal et une nouvelle dispute opposa le couple. Allison sentit son téléphone vibrer et elle le sortit de la poche de son pantalon. L'adolescente constata avec surprise que c'était son père qui l'appelait.

— Allo, papa ?

— Ma puce, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Et ça concerne toute la … meute.

Allison blêmit en entendant ce que son père lui expliquait. Elle raccrocha quand il eut fini de tout lui révéler et parla d'une voix forte pour interrompre la dispute entre Lydia et Jackson.

— Mon père nous donne rendez-vous au manoir de Derek. Tout de suite.


	60. Chapitre 59

La meute avait réussi tant bien que mal à regagner le manoir Hale. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, les adolescents avaient eu des difficultés à rejoindre l'alpha et le chasseur. Ils avaient déjà mis du temps à retrouver Matt et Louane et ensuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés bloqués dans un bouchon dû à un accident de la route.

Les secours avaient fini par organiser la circulation, afin de dégager la voie accidentée, mais la meute était bien en retard. Les adolescents espéraient juste que ce que le père d'Allison avait à leur dire n'était pas trop grave. La jeune fille avait refusé d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il lui avait dit et son air bouleversé les inquiétait.

Enfin, ils avaient réussi à se garer devant la maison de Derek pour rejoindre le loup garou et Chris à l'intérieur. La Ferrari de Peter était déjà là, près de la Camaro, et les adolescents se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le salon. L'alpha les accueillit avec les sourcils froncés mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur retard. Stiles lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui expliquer qu'il y avait des embouteillages sur la route.

La meute s'installa sur le canapé, les fauteuils et les poufs disposés dans la pièce, face au chasseur et à Derek. Dans la précipitation, Louane s'était retrouvée embarquée dans une voiture et était donc dans le salon, sans trop savoir où se mettre. Devant le regard froid de l'alpha, elle recula d'un pas.

— Je … Je vais retourner chez moi, bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Non. Reste. Tu pourrais nous être utile, déclara le loup garou d'un ton neutre.

La jeune fille déglutit et se tortilla sur place, gênée. Chris se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui et annonça sans aucun préambule :

— Keyra s'est échappée de prison.

Un silence abasourdi s'abattit sur le salon. Ce fut Stiles qui le rompit le premier.

— Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

— Aujourd'hui, vers dix-sept heures. Les caméras de surveillance ont été piratées et un film était passé à la place de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la cellule. La seule personne à s'être approchée de la cellule de Keyra à ce moment-là est un gardien, Daniel Kant. On ne sait pas encore comment il a fait, mais il est assurément son complice.

— Et on ne sait pas du tout où il est ?

— La voiture de Kant a été retrouvée devant chez lui. Sûrement a-t-il emprunté un véhicule de location pour pouvoir s'échapper en toute discrétion.

— Donc vous ne savez pas où se trouve Kant ni Keyra ? insista l'adolescent.

Le chasseur croisa les bras devant lui.

— Non. On n'en a aucune idée, admit-il.

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Stiles. On a lancé une procédure de protection envers toi.

— S'il n'y avait que moi qui était en danger, railla l'adolescent. Il me semble que la dernière fois, ma tante a voulu s'en prendre à tout le monde, sans distinction. Matt et Danny n'étaient même pas au courant pour les loups garous, pourtant, Keyra ne s'est pas gênée pour les mettre dans le même panier que le reste de la meute.

— J'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre le directeur de la prison que tu étais en danger et qu'il te fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi tant que ta tante serait en liberté, se défendit Chris. Je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, malheureusement.

Avant que Stiles ait pu répliquer, Derek intervint :

— C'est pourquoi Louane pourra nous être utile.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

— Ah bon ?

— Le rôle des Protecteurs est de défendre les créatures surnaturelles des Nettoyeurs, non ? Or, Keyra est une Nettoyeuse qui en a après ma meute. Donc je pense qu'on remplit les conditions requises pour être protégés.

La petite brune se tortilla sur place, l'air gêné.

— Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide …

— C'est pourtant une demande simple, s'agaça l'alpha. Est-ce que oui ou non, vous pouvez nous protéger ?

Louane se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer la tête :

— On a des contrats à suivre et …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Derek s'était désintéressé d'elle dès que la jeune fille avait refusé de leur apporter son aide.

— Nous allons donc nous organiser. Le mieux, ce serait que nous dormions tous au manoir, jusqu'à ce que Keyra soit de nouveau derrière les barreaux.

— Et on va dormir où ? releva Jackson.

— Il y a une chambre d'amis, un canapé et on va utiliser des matelas gonflables. Je me fiche de votre confort, tant que vous êtes en sécurité.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de rester tous ensemble ? nota Lydia. La dernière fois, ça ne nous a pas vraiment servi.

— Nous disperser ne nous serait pas vraiment utile. C'est en vous laissant à quatre au Complexe du Paradis que Keyra a réussi à nous avoir tous , rappela Derek. Nous serons plus efficaces si nous sommes tous ensemble pour nous défendre.

Plus personne n'osa soulever d'objection. La meute était trop abasourdie par l'annonce de l'évasion de Keyra pour penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir l'été dernier. Isaac grimaça en se remémorant sa jambe cassée par les soins de la tante de Stiles. Peter fronça les sourcils en repensant à l'aconit qui avait été glissée dans son assiette et l'avait rendu tellement malade qu'il avait été totalement inefficace.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Derek coupa court aux souvenirs de la meute. L'alpha se saisit de son mobile et observa l'écran. C'était un numéro inconnu mais le loup garou devina aussitôt l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. Il décrocha et ses bêtas tendirent l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir la conversation.

— Allô ? lança le jeune homme.

— Bonjour, mon petit chien. Tu as été un gentil toutou, aujourd'hui ?

Derek ferma les yeux une seconde. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

— Que me vaut le déplaisir de cet appel, Keyra ?

— Déplaisir partagé, annonça la femme d'une voix glaciale. Je voulais juste t'annoncer que d'ici quinze minutes, tu allais perdre trois membres de ta meute. A moins que tu n'arrives à les sauver, ce dont je doute. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un très bon alpha.

Le loup garou ne fit pas attention à la provocation de Keyra. Il réfléchissait à la menace qu'elle avait lancée. Tous les membres de la meute étaient dans le salon. Il y avait même Louane, alors qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qu'il protégeait. La femme voulait-elle simplement lui faire peur ? Ou alors avait-elle prévu de lancer une attaque directement sur le manoir ?

— Quelle générosité ! finit-il par se moquer. Tu ne nous avais pas habitués à autant de bonté.

— Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point je sais être généreuse, déclara froidement Keyra.

Elle raccrocha sans plus attendre et Derek répéta rapidement le contenu de leur conversation, afin que les humains soient au courant de ce que la femme avait dit.

— Je pense qu'elle va essayer de s'en prendre au manoir. C'est la seule explication.

— Ou alors, elle ne va rien faire et veut juste nous faire peur, supposa Scott.

— Je pense plutôt qu'elle s'assure qu'on soit tous ensemble, pour ne pas avoir à nous courir après, grinça Allison.

— C'est quand même étrange, fit remarquer Lydia. Ce n'est pas son style, de passer à l'attaque si rapidement. Elle a attendu quasiment tout un mois avant de s'en prendre à nous, en juillet dernier. Et là, à peine sorti, elle voudrait déjà nous faire du mal ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait eu le temps d'élaborer un plan efficace en si peu de temps … Surtout que la prison où elle était enfermée est loin d'ici. Comment aurait-elle réussi à rejoindre déjà Beacon Hills ?

— Elle n'a pas besoin d'être à Beacon Hills. Elle doit avoir une flopée d'hommes sous son commandement, indiqua Danny.

La rousse secoua la tête

— Non. Elle aime voir les gens souffrir de ses propres yeux.

Peter sursauta d'un coup et demanda précipitamment.

— Elle t'a bien dit que trois membres de ta meute allaient mourir, c'est ça ?

Derek prit un air perplexe en entendant la question de son oncle. Il hocha la tête et son bêta blêmit.

— Tu as compris ce qu'elle voulait dire ? s'enquit l'alpha.

Peter ne répondit rien et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Scott se leva d'un bond à son tour.

— Maman ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le déclic se fit dans la tête du reste de la meute. Melissa était enceinte de deux jumeaux. C'était la mère de Scott et elle sortait avec Peter. Quoiqu'en pense Derek, l'infirmière était intimement liée à la meute. Ce qui expliquait que Keyra cherche à s'en prendre à elle.

# #

Melissa venait de rentrer de l'hôpital. La journée avait été plutôt mouvementée. Un de ses patients avait été persuadé que le personnel de l'établissement cherchait à l'opérer pour lui injecter un embryon extraterrestre dans le corps. Après avoir hurlé comme un dément qu'il refusait de participer à une invasion du monde par les aliens, il s'était enfui dans l'hôpital et il avait fallu utiliser les caméras de surveillance pour le retrouver.

Le patient vivait une telle crise d'hystérie qu'il avait fallu l'emmener dans le quartier de psychiatrie pour réussir à le calmer. En plus de cet incident notable, Melissa avait dû faire face à la mauvaise humeur des autres patients dont elle s'occupait quotidiennement, à l'impatience des personnes qui attendaient des résultats d'examen et à un gratin de courgettes peu ragoutant à l'heure du déjeuner.

Enfin, elle était chez elle à présent et allait pouvoir se reposer. L'infirmière se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se passa la main sur le ventre. Le quatrième mois de grossesse touchait à sa fin et son ventre s'arrondissait doucement. Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à ses collègues qu'elle attendait deux enfants, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt l'annoncer.

Melissa profitait cependant que ses vêtements cachaient encore ses rondeurs pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Carry lui demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de Peter mais l'infirmière ne lui avait pas encore avoué sa grossesse. Elle appréciait sa collègue mais elle ne voulait pas que la nouvelle s'ébruite afin d'éviter l'avalanche de questions et de réflexions habituelles.

« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Des jumeaux ? Mais c'est compliqué à élever. »

« Tu te sens prête ? Ils vont te demander de l'énergie … »

« Et pour les prénoms ? Vous allez les appeler comment ? »

« Et vous avez choisis les parrains et marraines ? »

Melissa se sentait fatiguée d'avance. Vivement qu'elle soit en congé maternité pour pouvoir échapper aux questions de ses collègues. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, profitant du calme de son foyer, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

— Scott ? C'est toi ?

L'infirmière avait supposé que son fils n'était pas encore rentré des cours, profitant du soleil pour traîner avec ses amis. Mais étant donné qu'elle entendait quelqu'un marcher derrière elle, Scott était forcément revenu chez eux.

Comme elle ne recevait pas de réponses, Melissa rouvrit les yeux et se leva du canapé. Elle découvrit alors un homme aux traits anguleux, à l'air froid et aux vêtements sombres qui l'observait.

— Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle en cherchant discrètement des yeux un objet qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de l'homme.

— Je suis la mort.

# #

Peter courrait comme jamais il n'avait couru. Il s'était précipité hors du manoir Hale dès qu'il s'était rendu compte que la cible de Keyra était Melissa et les jumeaux. Le loup garou n'avait même pas tenté de prendre sa voiture. Il y avait une grande probabilité que la route où avait eu lieu l'accident soit encore embouteillée et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être ralenti alors que la vie de sa compagne et de ses enfants étaient en danger.

Il entendait Scott qui le suivait mais le lycanthrope ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre. Il était totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à trois des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Peter puisa inconsciemment de la force dans son loup pour pouvoir accélérer encore.

Derrière lui, Scott, s'il ne se faisait pas distancer, n'arrivait pas à le rattraper.

# #

Melissa recula d'un pas lorsque l'homme s'avança vers elle. L'inconnu voulut contourner le canapé mais l'infirmière ne le laissa pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle veilla à garder la même distance entre eux deux et se déplaça en même temps que lui, le fixant pour surveiller chacun de ses mouvements.

L'infirmière nota du coin de l'œil un bibelot sur le meuble à sa droite. C'était une statuette représentant une femme sans visage d'un noir brillant. Si elle pouvait l'abattre sur la tête de l'inconnu, ce serait sûrement suffisant pour l'assommer et lui permettre de courir jusqu'à sa voiture, pour se mettre à l'abri.

Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la pièce. Melissa avait conscience qu'au moindre geste, l'homme se jetterait sur elle. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de la fixer, immobile. Mais l'inconnu finirait par se lasser. Il avait l'avantage de la force. Et probablement de la rapidité, aussi. L'infirmière priait pour que Scott ou Peter arrive afin de la débarrasser de cet intrus.

L'homme finit par en avoir marre d'attendre. D'un bond, il fut sur Melissa. La femme avait juste eu le temps de se pencher pour se saisir du bibelot noir posée sur le meuble. Elle la brandit et tenta de l'abattre sur la tête de l'inconnu, mais celui-ci avait compris son intention. Il la maîtrisa en lui bloquant le bras avec sa main gauche. Avec celle de droite, il lui arracha la statuette et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'infirmière tenta de se dégager mais l'homme ne la laissa pas filer. Il la poussa violemment et la tête de Melissa cogna contre le mur situé derrière elle. Les yeux embués par des larmes de douleur, la femme tenta de s'échapper sur la gauche, mais l'inconnu la rattrapa par l'épaule pour la plaquer contre le mur.

— Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Prise de panique, Melissa voulut repousser l'homme mais celui-ci la frappa au ventre avec son poing deux fois. Une vive douleur irradia dans le corps de l'infirmière, qui se plia en deux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir angoissée à l'idée que les coups ne fassent du mal aux jumeaux et la voix de l'inconnu la glaça.

— Je sais que tu attends un enfant. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait le temps de voir le jour. Même si on réussissait à l'arracher de ton corps moribond, il ne survivrait pas, à cinq mois. Autant que je mette fin à sa vie maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?

Melissa arrêta de respirer. Ce n'était pas tant la perspective de mourir qui l'effrayait, mais plutôt la menace de cet homme, qui voulait s'en prendre à ses enfants. La colère la submergea mais elle décida de la refouler pour parler avec l'inconnu. Plus elle le ferait patienter, plus Scott ou Peter auraient de chances d'arriver.

— Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait d'empêcher de trembler.

L'homme sourit.

— Tu veux me faire le coup de la discussion ? Bien essayé. Mais je sais que ton fils ne va pas tarder à rentrer. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps avec toi. Il est temps que je mette fin à ce petit jeu. Dommage. J'aime prendre mon temps d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, ce sera bâclé.

Sous les yeux effrayés de l'infirmière, l'inconnu sortit une sorte de couteau qui, s'il n'avait qu'un seul manche, disposait de plusieurs lames fines et courtes. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage aux traits anguleux de l'homme en voyant la peur qui brillait dans le regard de sa victime.

— J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça ne fera pas mal, mais je mentirais. Si, ça va faire mal.

Il leva le bras et Melissa devina qu'il visait son ventre. Elle se protégea avec ses bras, consciente qu'ils ne représentaient pas une protection très importante, et garda les yeux rivés sur son agresseur, tentant de trouver un moyen de l'éviter.

Les lames du couteau se rapprochèrent d'elle et s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son bras. L'infirmière poussa un cri de douleur tandis que le sang coulait de ses plaies. L'inconnu ne s'émut pas et leva une nouvelle fois la main, prêt à planter de nouveau son étrange couteau dans le corps de sa victime. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse réitérer son geste, l'agresseur se trouva bousculé et chuta au sol tandis que son arme lui échappait des mains. Une longue griffure lui barrait désormais la joue et un crac sonore avait retenti lorsqu'il était tombé.

Peter grogna. Ses yeux avaient viré au bleu électrique, ses crocs sortaient de sa bouche et ses ongles avaient disparu au profit de ses griffes. D'un coup de pied, le lycanthrope poussa le couteau à plusieurs lames de l'inconnu loin de lui. Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers Melissa pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

— Ça va ? gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui n'était plus tout à fait la sienne.

L'infirmière hocha la tête sans pouvoir parler. Elle était encore choquée par son agression et voir son compagnon sur le point de se transformer en loup garou n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Peter se concentra de nouveau sur l'inconnu et alors qu'il tentait de se relever, le lycanthrope lui balança son pied dans la mâchoire pour le renvoyer au sol. Scott débarqua à toute vitesse dans le salon et s'arrêta après avoir fait un long dérapage. Alors qu'il jetait un regard inquiet à sa mère, l'oncle de Derek prit la parole :

— Scott, emmène ta mère à l'hôpital. Je reste ici pour m'occuper de notre visiteur.

L'adolescent n'osa pas répondre et tendit la main vers l'infirmière pour l'inviter à le suivre. Melissa avança vers son fils et avant de quitter le salon, elle murmura :

— Peter … Ne le tue pas …

Le loup garou tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit doucement, son visage reprenant pour quelques instants une apparence humaine.

— Va te soigner, chérie. Je te rejoins à l'hôpital.

Scott serra la main de sa mère pour l'inciter à avancer et une fois la porte refermée sur les deux McCall, Peter s'approcha de l'inconnu. Il s'accroupit et le toisa.

— On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à la compagne et aux enfants d'un loup garou ? siffla-t-il alors que ses yeux viraient de nouveau au bleu électrique.

L'animal en lui hurla. Il avait soif de sang et de vengeance.

# #

Derek sortit sur le perron, le cœur battant rapidement contre ses côtes. Quand il avisa Stiles, assis sur le siège conducteur de sa Jeep, son rythme cardiaque se calma. L'adolescent avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes et l'alpha avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Le loup garou s'approcha de la voiture et tapota contre la vitre pour que le garçon relève la tête. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son air renfrogné et ses yeux brillants de larmes. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de baisser sa vitre et Stiles s'exécuta un peu à contre cœur.

— Je te cherche depuis un moment, annonça Derek en s'accoudant au rebord de la vitre.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

— J'avais envie d'être un peu seul.

— Je peux comprendre que tu sois bouleversé en apprenant que ta tante est de nouveau en liberté, mais il faut que tu restes dans le manoir. Va dans ma chambre, si tu as envie de t'isoler. Personne n'ira te déranger là-bas.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans ta chambre, soupira le garçon.

L'alpha fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

— Parce que je ne m'y sens plus comme chez moi, avoua Stiles. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne partage plus grand-chose et je me sens comme un intrus.

Le loup garou observa l'adolescent un instant.

— C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

— Je suis désolé. En ce moment, je suis très inquiet au sujet de tout ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hills. Entre le corbeau, les trois inconnus de l'autre soir et les meurtres qu'il y a eu … Ça fait beaucoup à gérer. En plus, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

— Je sais me défendre.

— C'est ce que tu penses. Pourtant tu ne fais pas le poids face à un loup garou.

— Tu as peut-être raison. Mais dans ce cas, ça veut dire que j'ai besoin de toi

Mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts et de ne plus te mettre de côté.

Stiles fit la moue et chuchota :

— Je peux avoir un câlin ?

Son amoureux sourit et ouvrit la portière de la Jeep. L'alpha entoura l'adolescent de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le garçon posa son front sur l'épaule du loup garou et ferma les yeux. Il était bien, là. Il ne voulait jamais quitter cette position.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme finit par s'écarter de lui et lui caressa la joue avant de déclarer doucement :

— Il faut qu'on rentre. Chris voulait encore me parler. Et j'aimerai essayer de soutirer des informations à Louane. Tout ce qu'elle pourra nous apprendre pourra nous être utile.

— Tu es trop brusque avec elle, en profita pour glisser Stiles. Tu devrais être plus gentil. Elle est prête à coopérer avec nous, tu sais.

— Peut-être. Mais quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, je m'en fiche de me faire des amis.

— Mais ce serait pas mal de ne pas te faire d'ennemis, souligna l'adolescent.

L'alpha ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre la main du garçon. Stiles descendit de sa voiture et après l'avoir verrouillée, les deux amoureux repartirent vers le manoir.


	61. Chapitre 60

Peter toisait l'homme à ses pieds, qui lui rendait un regard froid et moqueur. L'agresseur savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au loup garou. Mais il n'avait pas peur de souffrir. En réalité, il aimait même ressentir de la douleur, qu'elle vienne de lui ou de ses victimes habituelles.

Et il savait que Peter ne se gênerait pas pour le faire souffrir.

Le pied du loup garou s'enfonça dans l'estomac de l'homme, qui se plia en deux. Le lycanthrope écrasa ensuite son talon sur le visage de celui qui avait osé faire du mal à sa compagne.

Poing contre arcade. Pied contre épaule.

Viser le genou. Remonter cogner dans le menton.

Taper. Frapper.

Ne pas se stopper. Continuer de lui faire payer.

Le goût métallique du sang envahit la bouche de l'inconnu au couteau tandis que Peter ne s'arrêtait pas de rouer son corps de coups.

Une colère sans nom bouillonnait dans les veines du loup garou. L'animal en lui grognait et voulait tailler en pièces celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à Melissa. Même lorsqu'il avait voulu se venger de ceux qui avaient provoqué l'incendie qui avait dévasté le manoir Hale, il n'avait pas ressenti une rage pareille.

Cela faisait longtemps que le loup n'était pas sorti et grâce à la fureur qui avait envahie Peter, il se frayait peu à peu un chemin à travers la conscience de l'humain. Les yeux du lycanthrope virèrent au bleu électrique lorsque l'animal s'empara du contrôle de son corps.

# #

Melissa serrait les dents, les doigts pressés contre la plaie de son bras. Elle avait mal au ventre mais n'osait pas le dire à Scott, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Assis derrière le volant, l'adolescent avait le regard fixé sur la route et son pied appuyait frénétiquement sur l'accélérateur.

— Roule doucement, chéri, réussit à marmonner l'infirmière. On n'est pas pressé …

— Pas pressé ? releva son fils. Mais tu es blessée !

— Rien de grave, tenta d'assurer Melissa avant d'être coupée fermement par le garçon.

— N'essaie pas de me mentir. Je vois bien que tu saignes, que ton visage se crispe de douleur et je …

Scott ne finit pas sa phrase, mais comme si elle devinait ce que l'adolescent allait dire, l'infirmière lança :

— Et les bébés ? Ils vont bien ?

La mâchoire de son fils se serra et il répondit d'une voix tremblante :

— Je sais pas.

— Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Est-ce que tu entends le cœur des jumeaux ?

Le garçon déglutit et avoua :

— Je n'entends rien. Mais je n'entends pas non plus ton cœur battre, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Je … C'est comme si mes capacités de loups garous étaient parasités par l'angoisse que j'ai ressenti et que je ressens toujours. Je n'arrive plus à entendre les sons …

Scott n'eut pas à se justifier plus longtemps. Il se gara devant l'entrée des urgences réservées aux ambulances et sortit en trombe de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière de sa mère tout en appelant à l'aide. Plusieurs médecins accoururent pour prendre en charge la patiente et l'un d'eux tiqua en reconnaissant la blessée.

— Melissa ?

Les autres urgentistes semblèrent enfin reconnaître l'infirmière qui travaillait dans le même hôpital qu'eux. La femme fit un sourire crispé et Scott se chargea de résumer la situation.

— Elle était chez nous quand quelqu'un est entré par effraction. Il a été surpris de la voir et dans la panique, il l'a blessé. Je suis arrivé juste après et j'ai réussi à le faire fuir.

L'adolescent avait délibérément omis la volonté de l'agresseur de tuer sa mère, ainsi que de préciser qu'à cette heure-ci, Peter avait dû faire comprendre à l'homme qui avait blessé Melissa qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à une femme enceinte, encore moins quand celle-ci était la compagne d'un loup garou.

Le médecin qui avait reconnu l'infirmière la prit en charge, assisté d'un de ses collègues, pendant que les autres rentraient aux urgences, estimant que la blessée ne nécessitait pas qu'ils soient plus de deux sur son cas. D'autres patients pouvaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et ils devaient être prêts à s'en occuper.

Les urgentistes demandèrent à Scott d'aller garer son véhicule sur le parking de l'hôpital pour laisser la voie libre aux ambulances. Ils installèrent ensuite Melissa sur un brancard pour l'emmener se faire examiner. Alors que l'adolescent se dirigeait vers sa voiture pour la déplacer, sa mère décrivit sa blessure aux médecins.

— Mon agresseur m'a entaillé le bras avec un couteau étrange, qui comportait plusieurs lames. Il y est allé franchement, mais je pense que quelques points de sutures devraient suffire.

— C'est la seule blessure qu'il t'a faite ? s'étonna l'urgentiste qui l'avait reconnue.

Melissa hésita une seconde. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ébruiter sa grossesse pour le moment mais il y avait des risques pour que les jumeaux aient souffert de son duel avec l'agresseur. L'infirmière avait tout de même percuté un mur de plein fouet. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de tout avouer aux médecins, l'un des deux hommes lui fit remarquer :

— Je dis ça parce que l'entrejambe de ton jean est imbibé de sang, alors je pensais que ton agresseur t'avait touchée à la cuisse …

Melissa baissa avec horreur les yeux sur son pantalon et découvrit une large tâche rougeâtre qui s'étalait sur le tissu et tâchait le drap du brancard. Son cœur s'emballa. Saigner autant alors qu'elle était enceinte n'était pas vraiment de bon augure.

L'infirmière releva la tête et croisa le regard de Scott. Son fils s'était retourné en entendant les médecins parler du sang et il l'observait d'un air inquiet. Elle réussit à esquisser un sourire tremblant et lui demanda :

— Tu peux appeler Peter ?

# #

Derek était assis dans le canapé de son salon, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, sa joue reposant sur son poing fermé. Stiles était allongé contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux. Les yeux fermés, l'adolescent somnolait sur les genoux de l'alpha.

Le loup garou retint un soupir. Il était sur les nerfs depuis que Chris Argent lui avait appris que Keyra avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs surpris de la décontraction avec laquelle Stiles avait pris la nouvelle. A part une légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque lorsque le père d'Allison avait annoncé l'évasion de sa tante, le garçon avait réagi avec calme et de façon presque décontractée.

Lorsque Derek lui avait demandé comment il faisait pour prendre aussi bien la nouvelle, l'adolescent avait souri tendrement et avait posé le front contre l'épaule de son amoureux.

— C'est parce que je sais qu'avec toi, je ne risque rien. Tu seras là pour me défendre en cas de besoin, avait-il avoué.

Le visage de l'alpha se ferma en repensant à la phrase que le garçon avait prononcée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le loup garou n'était pas certain de ne pas représenter un certain danger pour Stiles. Le soir de la Saint Valentin était une preuve parfaite de ce que le jeune homme était capable de faire subir à l'adolescent.

Derek ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais à force de réfléchir et de tenter de se remémorer la soirée, des brides de souvenirs avaient fini par lui revenir. Il se revoyait enfoncer ses griffes dans la peau du garçon tandis que le sang coulait le long de sa peau blanche. Il réentendait les supplications de son amoureux qui le conjurait d'arrêter. Il ressentait la peur qui avait submergé l'adolescent.

Et l'alpha avait peur de recommence à lui faire du mal. Sans l'intervention miracle de Peter, Stiles ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Et le loup garou en avait parfaitement conscience. Que se passerait-il si le jeune homme perdait de nouveau le contrôle de lui-même et que son oncle n'était pas là pour protéger le garçon ?

En pensant à Peter, Derek souleva un nouveau problème. Alors qu'il comptait sur la cohésion de sa meute pour lutter contre Keyra, la tante de Stiles avait trouvé le moyen de les séparer. Si l'alpha n'avait d'abord pas compris qui elle cherchait à viser, quand il avait vu son oncle et Scott se précipiter hors du manoir, il avait compris que la cible de la femme était Melissa. Le loup garou n'avait pas essayé de retenir ses deux bêtas. Ils s'inquiétaient pour la sécurité de l'infirmière et il les comprenait tout à fait. Lui-même n'aurait pas pu rester avec les autres lycanthropes si Stiles avait été en danger.

Tout ce qu'espérait le jeune homme, c'était que l'absence de Scott et de Peter ne leur porterait pas préjudice. Et il espérait également que rien n'était arrivé à Melissa. Parce que dans le cas contraire, les deux loups garous seraient furieux qu'on ait osé faire du mal à l'infirmière. Et deux lycanthropes en colère n'était jamais bon signe.

# #

Peter dût faire appel à toute sa volonté, mais il réussit à repousser le loup au fond de sa conscience. Il écumait toujours de rage mais le lycanthrope décida de se calmer. L'homme à ses pieds était inconscient depuis un moment. Il n'était pas mort, puisque Peter réussissait à entendre encore son cœur battre doucement dans sa poitrine.

Le loup voulut planter ses crocs dans le torse de l'inconnu et lui arracher son myocarde mais l'humain réussit à lutter contre cette pulsion, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Son pouvoir de guérison effaçait les blessures qui étaient apparues sur ses phalanges à force de frapper l'homme qui avait tenté de faire du mal à Melissa.

Peter inspira profondément avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il composa lentement le numéro de Chris et attendit que le chasseur décroche pour lancer sans préambule :

— Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend chez les McCall. J'aimerais que tu viennes le chercher. Et si tu pouvais faire le ménage au passage, s'il te plaît. Moi, je file à l'hôpital. Le fils de porc dont je viens de refaire le portrait a fait du mal à Melissa. Il faut que j'aille voir si elle et les bébés vont bien.

Le loup garou raccrocha et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'inconnu étalé par terre, il sortit de la maison et se mit à courir vers l'hôpital.

# #

Melissa était allongée dans le lit de l'une des chambres des urgences. Scott était installé près d'elle, sur une chaise qu'il avait tirée pour être au plus près de sa mère. L'adolescent lui tenait la main et essayait de discuter avec elle pour la distraire mais la femme gardait un air anxieux sur le visage et guettait l'arrivée d'un médecin par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir.

Melissa avait révélé sa grossesse aux médecins qui l'avait prise en charge pendant que son fils partait garer la voiture sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs, avant de venir la rejoindre. Heureusement, la potentielle gravité de la situation lui avait permis d'être examinée rapidement. Mise à part la blessure à son bras, sur laquelle on avait appliqué des points de sutures pour la refermer, elle n'avait rien de cassé. L'infirmière s'en tirerait avec quelques hématomesElle attendait désormais dans une chambre qu'on vienne pratiquer une échographie afin de vérifier l'état de santé des jumeaux.

Le médecin qui avait reconnu Melissa dès qu'il l'avait aperçu sur le parking des urgences finit par entrer dans la chambre, poussant un chariot sur lequel reposait le matériel permettant de faire une échographie. L'infirmière se redressa aussitôt, impatiente de connaître les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis son admission à l'hôpital. A côté d'elle, Scott lui serra un peu plus fort la main, pour lui témoigner son soutien.

Le médecin brancha les appareils électriques et étala du gel sur le ventre de Melissa avant de lancer :

— Voyons voir comment se portent les jumeaux.

Il alluma l'écran et posa la sonde sur la peau de l'infirmière. Une image apparut tandis que le son caractéristique d'un battement de cœur se faisait entendre. Scott et sa mère découvrirent les jumeaux, qui se tenaient la main. L'adolescent se sentit ému comme lorsqu'il avait entendu leurs cœurs battre pour la première fois. Les doigts de sa mère se resserrèrent autour des siens et le garçon sentit qu'elle était soulagée de voir ses enfants en vie.

Le médecin, quant à lui, ne partagea pas leur enthousiasme. Il faisait une grimace embêtée et fixait l'écran, passant et repassant la sonde sur le ventre de Melissa. L'infirmière finit par lui demander ce qui le tracassait et il se mordit la lèvre un moment avant d'avouer :

— Et bien, à vrai dire, tu souffres d'un décollement placentaire

# #

La bonne humeur n'était décidément pas au rendez-vous au manoir Hale. Et l'évasion de Keyra ainsi que la menace qui pesait sur Melissa n'étaient pas les seules raisons qui alourdissaient l'ambiance de la meute.

Isaac et Danny prenaient grand soin de s'éviter l'un et l'autre. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas ravis de devoir rester confiner dans le manoir ensemble. Bien sûr, la bâtisse était assez grande pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés de rester côte à côte, mais les adolescents ne se voyaient pas déambuler dans les pièces et se contentaient donc d'attendre dans le salon que Keyra pointe le bout de son nez ou que Derek accepte de les laisser rentrer chez eux.

A ce propos, Louane avait tenté de s'éclipser pour rentrer chez elle avant que ce ne soit l''heure de dîner mais l'alpha lui avait interdit de sortir, prétextant qu'elle serait en danger si on la voyait sortir du manoir. La jeune fille avait bégayé qu'elle savait se défendre et après avoir haussé un sourcil moqueur, le loup garou avait déclaré qu'elle pourrait donc leur être utile et qu'elle devait donc rester avec eux. L'adolescente n'avait pas trouvé d'autres arguments pour faire plier le jeune homme et s'était donc rassise sur un pouf, l'air déprimé.

Au vu des regards anxieux qu'elle jetait à son téléphone portable lorsque celui-ci vibrait, Lydia en avait conclu que le père de Louane s'était rendu compte de son absence et cherchait à la contacter pour qu'elle rentre chez elle au plus vite. La rousse compatissait avec la jeune fille.

Elle savait ce que c'était que de se faire embarquer dans des histoires qui vous dépassaient. C'est grâce à son incroyable intelligence et sa volonté de fer que l'adolescente avait réussi à surmonter la découverte de l'existence des loups garous. Or, Louane manquait cruellement de volonté et semblait totalement incapable de faire face à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Le mobile de Chris sonna et le chasseur décrocha, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il ne dit rien et écouta pendant quelques instants ce que son interlocuteur lui disait avant de baisser son téléphone, la conversation ayant pris fin.

— C'était Peter, déclara le père d'Allison. Apparemment, Melissa est à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas à quel point elle est blessée, mais il a réussi à arrêter son agresseur avant qu'il ne la tue. Je vais appeler un de mes collègues pour aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé chez les McCall …

Stiles, qui avait rouvert les yeux et s'était redressé en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone du chasseur, chercha à tâtons son mobile.

— Je vais essayer d'appeler Scott pour avoir des nouvelles de sa mère.

Alors qu'il venait juste de réussir à attraper son portable, la main de Derek se posa doucement sur son poignet. L'adolescent leva les yeux vers l'alpha, qui avait le regard braqué vers la fenêtre, comme Erica, Jackson et Isaac.

— Keyra est arrivée, annonça le loup garou.

# #

Décollement placentaire. Le mot tournait en rond dans la tête de Melissa. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier et sa main s'était crispée sur celle de Scott. L'infirmière se rappelait une jeune femme en pleurs dont elle avait dû s'occuper, il y avait environ un an. Enceinte d'à peine six mois, elle avait été admise à l'hôpital après avoir découvert du sang noirâtre dans ses urines. Le diagnostic avait été rapide à élaborer.

Elle souffrait d'un hématome dit « rétro-placentaire ». Son placenta s'était décollé prématurément, ce qui avait interrompu les échanges entre la mère et le fœtus. La seule solution avait été de pratiquer une césarienne pour extraire le bébé, afin d'éviter qu'il ne meurt dans le ventre de la jeune femme, privé d'oxygène. Cependant, le fœtus était trop jeune et n'avait pas survécu à la césarienne.

Melissa fixa l'écran sur lequel elle voyait les jumeaux se donner la main et une boule lui serra la gorge. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre les bébés. Ce serait trop dur. Et Peter ? Comment pourrait-il surmonter à la mort des jumeaux ? Lui qui était si enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir des enfants …

Au même moment, le loup garou entra dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Melissa avant d'arriver à l'écran. Une lueur émue scintilla dans ses pupilles lorsqu'il découvrit ses enfants mais l'air angoissé qui était peint sur le visage de l'infirmière l'inquiéta.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Des larmes se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Melissa et en un bond, Peter fut assis sur le lit à côté d'elle. Le médecin tenta de les rassurer :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va faire des examens complémentaires pour vérifier l'état de gravité de ce décollement placentaire. Les cœurs battent bien et ils bougent. C'est plutôt bon signe. Il ne s'agit sûrement que d'un hématome bénin, une veine qui s'est rompue …

Scott sentit son cœur s'alourdir et tomber au creux de son ventre. Il compatissait à la douleur que pouvait ressentir sa mère et fut touché par la détresse qui s'affichait sur le visage du loup garou. Alors que le médecin sortait le matériel d'échographie de la pièce, Peter échangea un long regard angoissé avec Melissa avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

L'adolescent se sentit soudain de trop dans la pièce et sortit discrètement pour laisser sa mère et le loup garou seuls.

# #

La meute sortit du manoir pour se positionner sur le perron. Keyra était dehors, à cinquante mètres de l'entrée. A côté d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que Derek, et que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu à Beacon Hills.

Sa tante fixa un regard froid sur l'adolescent, qui ne cilla pas. Il n'avait plus peur d'elle. L'alpha à côté de lui le rassurait. Le garçon rendit donc son regard à la femme, dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire dur. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les autres membres de la meute et elle les examina un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse Chris. Elle hocha légèrement la tête pour le saluer et continua de détailler les personnes présentes sur le perron. Keyra finit par s'arrêter sur Louane et la jeune fille baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

— Tiens. La meute a recruté un nouveau membre ? Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te faire du mal, l'été dernier.

L'adolescente chercha à se cacher derrière Matt et le jeune homme qui était à côté de Keyra se pencha vers elle.

— C'est une des Protecteurs. La moins douée, à ce que sache.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas. Regarde comme elle se cache derrière les autres.

Les doigts de Louane se crispèrent dans le dos du photographe et elle déglutit avant de lancer d'une voix tremblante :

— Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher du manoir. Les fantômes pourraient vous en vouloir.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit Keyra d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne les ai pas tués. Ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi.

Pour la première fois depuis que sa tante était arrivée devant le manoir, Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise. Ces histoires de fantômes lui avaient toujours fait froid dans le dos. Entendre l'adolescente et la femme en parler comme si elle discutait de la pluie et du beau temps n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Louane ne répondit rien à Keyra et la femme soupira d'un air dramatique :

— Venons au fait. Je suis là pour vous tuer. Tous. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Désolée pour toi, mademoiselle la Protectrice. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec cette meute mais même si je n'avais rien contre toi, je vais être obligée d'en finir avec toi tout de même.

La tante de Stiles rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière et toisa la meute.

— Faisons ça vite et bien. Parce que si vous résistez encore une fois, je vais être dans l'obligation de devoir m'en prendre aux gens que vous aimez. Et je pense que vous n'avez pas envie que vos proches souffrent et meurent à cause de vous.

Personne ne répondit et Keyra lança d'une voix faussement guillerette :

— On commence par qui ? La petite nouvelle ? Allez, ce sera rapide.

Louane secoua la tête et sortit un petit boitier de sa poche de jean.

— Je connais aussi un truc qui est rapide, mais je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire, bégaya-t-elle en appuyant sur un bouton.

Le boitier se mit à vibrer et fila dans les airs, où il explosa, crachant une gerbe d'étincelles rouges dans le ciel qui illumina les environs. La jeune fille remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lâcher :

— Je sais pas faire grand-chose, mais au moins, je sais appeler les secours.


	62. Chapitre 61

Les étincelles de la fusée restèrent un instant en suspension dans l'air avant de s'évaporer. La meute resta figée en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Derek lança un coup d'œil en coin à Louane. Il savait qu'elle pouvait s'avérer utile pour eux. L'alpha aurait simplement apprécié qu'elle contacte les secours avant que Keyra soit là. La femme avait tout le temps de leur faire du mal avant que les Protecteurs n'arrivent au manoir pour leur prêter main-forte.

Justement, la femme sourit froidement avant de déclarer d'une voix glaciale. :

— Comme c'est mignon. Elle appelle son papa à la rescousse.

— Elle ne peut pas appeler son père, répliqua le jeune homme qui accompagnait Keyra. Ses parents sont morts. On s'est occupé de leur cas il y a deux ans.

— Pauvre petite chose, fit semblant de s'apitoyer la femme. Viens donc me faire un câlin, que je te console.

Louane fit simplement un pas en avant pour se mettre devant Matt et Allison.

— Tu ne veux pas t'approcher ? Il va donc falloir qu'on te fasse venir par la force, s'agaça Keyra.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle sortit une boule bleue du sac à dos posé à ses pieds. Derek la reconnut aussitôt. Elle ressemblait à tout point à celle qui avait diffusé le gaz qui l'avait rendu fou le soir de la Saint Valentin.

— Bouchez-vous le nez ! hurla-t-il alors que le jeune homme lançait la boule vers la meute.

Les adolescents et Chris reculèrent et portèrent leurs mains à leurs visages. La boule rebondit sur le perron et roula vers Allison, Louane et Matt. Une fumée bleue commença à s'en échapper mais Stiles s'élança et donna un grand coup de pied pour l'envoyer plus loin. Il visait les voitures mais la boule partit plus à gauche que ce qu'il avait pensé et frôla le visage de Louane avant de rouler vers la forêt. Fier de lui, l'adolescent adressa un sourire victorieux à sa tante.

— T'en as d'autres, des coups comme ça ? Parce que ça ne fonctionne pas tellement.

Derrière lui, des toussotements se firent entendre. D'abord discrets, ils se firent plus prononcés et le garçon se retourna pour découvrir Louane qui n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les yeux brillants de larmes, la jeune fille tentait de respirer entre deux crises de toux.

— Moi, je crois que ça fonctionne plutôt bien, en vérité, lança Keyra.

Alors que la meute s'était retournée vers Louane, la femme avait fait un pas en avant. Derek fit brusquement volte-face et lui montra ses crocs pour la mettre au défi d'avancer plus loin.

— Ouh, le vilain toutou ! se moqua la tante de Stiles sans pour autant oser faire un pas de plus.

Louane suffoquait toujours, la respiration sifflante et l'air paniqué. Lorsque la boule était passé juste devant elle après que Stiles ait mis un coup de pied dedans, la jeune fille avait inspiré une bouffée de la fumée bleue qui s'échappait de la balle.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Matt en lui serrant la main.

— On dirait une crise d'allergie, annonça Lydia. J'ai vu ma sœur en faire une, une fois.

— Et comment vous avez fait pour l'arrêter ? la pressa le photographe.

— On a appelé les pompiers, avoua la rousse.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Derek avait descendu les marches du perron et se tenait à quelques pas de Keyra. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle était immobile mais l'alpha devinait qu'il attendait que le loup garou bouge pour passer à l'attaque. Isaac, Jackson et Erica était juste derrière lui, prêts à le soutenir au besoin. Devant la porte d'entrée, le reste de la meute faisait un cercle autour de Louane, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer normalement.

— Et si vous lui donniez de la Ventoline ? proposa Chris, qui avait sorti un petit poignard de sous son pantalon.

Le chasseur se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris une arme à feu sur lui. Le seul pistolet dont il disposait se trouver dans la boîte à gants de sa voiture, c'est-à-dire prêt de Keyra et de son acolyte. Impossible de s'y rendre sans se faire voir. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à glisser un poignard dans l'étui accroché à son mollet avant de sortir chez lui.

— Ce n'est pas censé aider à faire passer une crise d'asthme ? releva Danny.

— Si, mais ça l'aiderait peut-être à mieux respirer.

Matt n'avait pas perdu de temps. Dès qu'il avait entendu le mot « Ventoline », il s'était mis à fouiller dans la poche droite de sa veste. Il avait ensuite plongé la main dans celle de gauche et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard un inhalateur bleu et blanc qu'il présenta à Louane.

— Aspire un grand coup, lui indiqua-t-il avant de vaporiser de la Ventoline dans la bouche de l'adolescente.

La jeune fille inspira profondément et peu à peu, sa toux se dissipa. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, Danny interrogea le photographe:

— Comment ça se fait que tu as de la Ventoline avec toi ?

— Quand je faisais des cauchemars où je me voyais me noyer, je me réveillais le souffle coupé et mes parents ont cru que je faisais de l'asthme. J'ai donc eu un inhalateur, résuma le garçon en serrant Louane contre lui.

La jeune fille posa la tête contre l'épaule de Matt et ferma les yeux, le front emperlé de sueur. Les humains se retournèrent pour suivre l'affrontement qui n'allait pas tarder à opposer les loups garous à Keyra et à son complice. Scott s'était rapproché des autres bêtas et en le voyant faire, le jeune homme qui accompagnait la femme plia les genoux, prêt à sauter sur le premier loup garou qui ferait un pas en avant. La tante de Stiles posa une main sur son épaule pour le stopper.

— Patience, James. Notre vengeance ne se déroulera pas ce soir. Les Protecteurs arrivent.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, une silhouette sortit à toute vitesse de la forêt et s'arrêta en dérapant devant Isaac. La lumière du soleil couchant dévoilant une tignasse bouclée châtain, des yeux vert en amande et une peau dorée. Même s'il avait une apparence encore différente des fois précédentes, la meute reconnut Joachim.

Keyra toisa le nouvel arrivant un instant avant faire demi-tour et se diriger vers la forêt. Le métamorphe la rappela :

— Vous passerez le bonjour à mon père !

La femme tourna la tête, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, avant de recommencer à s'éloigner. James la suivit à reculons, continuant d'observer la meute pour s'assurer que personne ne les attaquerait. Ils avaient à peine disparus sous le couvert des arbres qu'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes surgissaient de la forêt pour entourer le manoir.

Louane se releva et en titubant, avança pour se mettre devant Allison. Joackim se retourna et lui lança un regard inquiet. Un des hommes qui venait porter secours à la meute se détacha soudain et Lydia le reconnut comme étant le père des sœurs Barette. Le regard du Protecteur se fixa sur sa fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? lança-t-il d'une voix énervée.

# #

Peter s'était allongé à côté de Melissa et lui caressait les cheveux. L'infirmière s'était endormie quelques instants plus tôt, totalement épuisée par les événements qu'elle avait vécu dans la journée. Après avoir fait des examens complémentaires, le verdict était tombé.

Le décollement placentaire dont souffrait Melissa était tout à fait compatible avec la poursuite de la grossesse. Les saignements dont elle avait été victime étaient dus à une veine proche du placenta qui s'était probablement ouverte lors d'un des chocs qu'elle avait subis en luttant contre son agresseur. Ils ne risquaient en rien de perturber le bon développement des bébés. Le décollement devrait même se résorber tout seul, à condition que l'infirmière se repose jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux et reste le plus possible allongé.

Elle était donc désormais en congé maternité forcé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour arranger Peter. D'accord, il était important que Melissa se repose afin que les jumeaux soient en bonne santé au terme de la grossesse, mais la savoir seule chez elle toute la journée n'était pas du tout du goût du loup garou. Et si jamais Keyra renvoyait un autre de ses hommes pour éliminer l'infirmière ?

Le lycanthrope réfléchissait au problème mais ne voyait pas vraiment de solution. Melissa n'accepterait jamais de rester à l'hôpital et même si Peter réussissait à la convaincre, ce n'était pas quelques médecins qui allaient empêcher les hommes de Keyra de venir tuer l'infirmière.

Le loup garou embrassa le front de sa compagne et l'observa un instant avant de passer doucement sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Une bonne nouvelle venait égayer cette sombre journée. Grâce aux examens que Melissa avait dû passer, les médecins avaient été capables de déterminer le sexe des jumeaux.

Dans un peu moins de cinq mois, Peter serait l'heureux papa d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille.

# #

— Viens là. Approche ! s'écria le père de Louane.

Le silence s'était fait autour du manoir. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Matt avant de se faufiler entre les humains et de descendre les marches du perron pour se rapprocher du Protecteur.

— Il y avait quelqu'un qui nous voulait du mal et je … J'ai lancé une fusée parce que j'avais besoin d'aide … bégaya l'adolescente d'une voix tremblante.

— Tiens donc. Et où est cette personne si effrayante que tu n'étais pas capable de la maîtriser toute seule ?

— Ils étaient deux et l'une d'elle était la prisonnière qui s'est enfuie de la prison de haute sécurité.

M. Barette plissa les yeux.

— Et tu ne l'as pas retenue ?

— Je … Je viens de faire une crise d'allergie, se justifia Louane Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Ils nous ont envoyé un gaz qui devait contenir de l'aconit. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ça …

Son père ricana.

— Pauvre petite chose qui ne supporte pas l'aconit … Tu ne sers vraiment à rien.

Louane se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de murmurer :

— Moi, au moins, j'étais là pour défendre mon contrat …

Le Protecteur entendit ce qu'elle venait de chuchoter et un air de colère s'afficha sur son visage. Avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, il abattit son poing sur la joue de sa fille, l'envoyant rouler au sol.

— Si tu étais une vraie Protectrice, tu aurais non seulement défendu ton contrat, mais aussi tous les autres, sans avoir besoin de nous appeler à l'aide.

— J'ai conscience de mes capacités, répliqua Louane d'un ton rebelle que la meute ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà entendu utiliser. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré appeler à l'aide plutôt que de risquer de perdre quelqu'un en voulant tout faire toute seule.

Parler de cette façon à son père lui valut un coup de pied dans l'estomac, qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle tenta de se relever mais le Protecteur l'en empêcha en lui appuyant sur le torse pour la maintenir au sol.

— Tu n'as aucune capacité. Tu es un boulet, Louane. Un boulet que j'en ai marre de tirer. J'ai beau te donner mille et une chances de me prouver que tu es capable de faire quelque chose de ta vie, tu échoues toujours.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, mais sûrement aussi parce qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, le pied de son père lui appuyant sur la poitrine.

— Je te retire ton contrat. Je m'en chargerai moi-même. J'ai l'habitude de devoir passer après toi, de toute façon.

M. Barette toisa encore une fois sa fille avant de se reculer. L'adolescente toussota et se redressa avant de cracher :

— En attendant, aujourd'hui, sans moi, ton contrat serait peut-être mort.

— La seule personne qui va mourir, c'est toi, si tu ne te tais pas, répondit son père.

Chris décida d'intervenir. Voir quelqu'un se faire frapper devant ses yeux lui était insupportable mais il n'avait pas osé s'interposer dans une histoire de famille. Cependant, le chasseur ne supportait pas d'entendre un père prononcer des menaces envers son enfant. Il fit un pas en avant et lança d'une voix forte :

— Peut-être qu'au lieu de nous entretuer, nous pourrions nous concentrer sur le véritable problème, qui est l'évasion de la dangereuse Keyra ?

Le père de Louane leva le regard vers Chris et haussa les épaules.

— Ce problème ne vous concerne pas, Argent. Je suis même étonné de voir que vous êtes avec une meute de loups garous, étant donné votre statut de chasseur.

— Je ne chasse que ceux qui me chassent, rétorqua le père d'Allison. La meute ici présente ne cherche pas à me faire du mal, elle ne représente donc pas un danger pour moi.

— Si vous le dites. Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas votre problème. Rentrez chez vous, nous veillons sur eux.

— Tu veilles tellement bien sur eux qu'ils se seraient tous fait tuer si je n'avais pas envoyé une fusée pour vous prévenir, grommela Louane.

Le Protecteur lui décocha un regard venimeux mais se retint de la frapper. Il lui fit signe de se lever et l'attrapa par le bras, la faisant grimacer.

— John. Brooke. Terry. Joackim. Vous restez ici pour veiller sur les contrats. Les autres, vous fouillez les bois. Ça m'étonnerait que vous réussissiez à trouver Keyra, mais on ne sait jamais …

Le père de Louane tira sa fille par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Matt, Scott et Isaac firent un pas en avant pour aller lui porter secours mais l'adolescente se retourna vers eux et secoua la tête pour leur dire de ne rien faire. Les adolescents regardèrent leur amie disparaître entre deux arbres avec son père.

Chris se rappela soudain de l'appel de Peter. Son ancien meilleur ami lui avait demandé d'aller voir chez les McCall ce qu'il s'y était passé. Apparemment, le loup garou avait laissé un homme à terre avant de filer rejoindre Melissa, partie à l'hôpital. Le chasseur comptait envoyer Jack sur les lieux du drame mais étant donné le temps qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire au manoir, autant qu'il aille lui-même au domicile des McCall. Il fit signe à Allison de venir et l'adolescente le rejoint.

— Je vais chez Scott. Est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose à la maison au passage ?

La question n'en était pas vraiment une. Le chasseur voulait vraiment que sa fille rentre chez eux. Allison comprit le message et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis, elle acquiesça :

— Je suppose que je ne sers à rien ici, de toute façon, étant donné que je suis désarmée.

La jeune fille partit dire au revoir à ses amis puis alla s'installer sur le siège passager de la voiture de son père.

# #

Peter veillait toujours sur Melissa. Elle s'était réveillée une fois pour aller aux toilettes et le loup garou avait prié pour qu'elle ne se remette pas à saigner en se levant. Tout s'était heureusement bien passé et après avoir bu un verre d'eau, l'infirmière s'était recouchée.

Peter passa doucement son doigt sur le bandage qui recouvrait les blessures du bras de sa compagne avant de revenir caresser son ventre arrondi. Une multitude de prénoms se bousculait dans sa tête et il cherchait lesquels conviendraient le mieux aux jumeaux. Il était totalement ravi d'avoir un garçon et une fille. C'était le meilleur cas de figure selon lui.

Scott rentra dans la chambre et ferma la porte sans bruit. Il tendit au loup garou un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau qu'il était allé acheter au distributeur de l'hôpital et s'assit dans une chaise, après que Peter l'ait remercié. L'adolescent finit par se racler la gorge et demanda à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller sa mère :

— On va faire comment, pour maman ?

Le lycanthrope n'eut pas besoin de demander plus d'explication. Il avait très bien compris ce que le garçon voulait dire.

— J'ai pas mal réfléchi à la question et je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas demander au shérif de placer quelqu'un pour la surveiller lorsque nous ne sommes pas avec elle.

Scott haussa les épaules.

— Je doute qu'il accepte. Et puis, même s'il voulait bien envoyer quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qu'un policier pourrait faire contre les hommes de Keyra ?

— Tu as raison. Mais c'était la solution qui me semblait le plus réalisable. J'avais pensé quitter mon travail de professeur pour m'occuper d'elle, mais j'ai besoin d'un salaire.

— Moi, je pourrais prendre soin de maman, proposa l'adolescent.

— Toi, tu as besoin d'aller en cours. Ne fais pas cette tête-là. De toute façon, ta mère n'acceptera jamais que tu sèches les cours pour la surveiller.

Un silence dépité s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient beau chercher une solution, il ne voyait pas comment protéger Melissa d'une nouvelle attaque. Le téléphone de Peter vibra et il se leva du lit. Le loup garou partit décrocher dans la salle de bains pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Melissa avec la conversation.

— Allô ?

— Peter ? C'est Chris. Je suis bien allé chez les McCall, comme tu me l'avais demandé mais …

— Mais quoi ? s'inquiéta le lycanthrope.

Chris soupira avant de lâcher :

— J'ai fouillé toute la maison et il n'y a personne.

# #

La meute était rentrée à l'intérieur du manoir, le temps que chacun reprenne ses esprits. Derek avait proposé à boire à tout le monde et les avait ensuite autorisé à rentrer chez eux. Danny ne s'était pas fait prier, ravi de quitter le manoir, et par la même occasion, de quitter Isaac. Jackson avait raccompagné Lydia en lui promettant de rester avec elle toute la nuit. Matt n'avait pas tardé à partir non plus, le cœur encore lourd d'avoir vu Louane se faire frapper.

Isaac avait traîné un peu au manoir, mais juste avant que Derek lui propose de rester dormir, Erica lui avait proposé de rentrer avec elle et les deux amis étaient partis. Il ne restait donc plus que Stiles et l'alpha. Après avoir téléphoner à Scott pour s'assurer que Melissa allait bien, l'adolescent s'était blotti contre le loup garou pour un câlin.

— Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Je veux rester avec toi, avait avoué le garçon.

Derek avait compris que la demande de Stiles n'était pas qu'un caprice, mais bel et bien un besoin de réconfort. Même s'il avait fait bonne figure devant sa tante, l'adolescent avait été bouleversé de la revoir. L'alpha accepta donc qu'il reste dormir avec lui et le garçon appela son père pour le prévenir.

Après avoir mangé du jambon accompagné de purée et un pot de mousse au chocolat, les amoureux filèrent directement à l'étage. Stiles passa en premier à la douche et s'allongea sur le tapis qui trônait au milieu de la chambre de Derek pendant que celui-ci partait se laver.

L'adolescent observa le ciel qui avait commencé à prendre une teinte foncée. Le soleil se couchait et la nuit reprenait ses droits. Le garçon trouvait étrange que tout puisse être aussi calme après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il savait que quelque part, près de Beacon Hills, sa tante cherchait à se venger de lui et de la meute.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles sursauta en voyant une ombre s'approcher de lui.

— C'est moi, chaton, indiqua Derek en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescent.

Le garçon tendit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de son amoureux et lui jeta un regard rempli de tendresse.

— Je t'aime. Je te l'ai déjà dit ?

— Si tu ne me le dis pas une fois par jour, c'est que tu es malade, le taquina l'alpha.

— Allonge-toi avec moi, réclama Stiles.

— Pourquoi ?

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

— Tu m'avais dit que quand tu étais plus jeune, tu t'allongeais sur ton tapis pour regarder le ciel par ta fenêtre. On s'était dit que quand tu en aurais un nouveau, on s'allongerait tous les deux pour regarder le ciel. Mais on ne l'a jamais fait. C'est l'occasion ou jamais, non ?

Un sourire remonta la commissure des lèvres de Derek et il se leva.

— Pourquoi tu veux pas t'allonger ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

— Parce que je vais chercher des coussins pour qu'on soit installé confortablement, répliqua l'alpha.

Il revint avec deux oreillers et en tendit un à son amoureux. L'adolescent s'en saisit et cala confortablement sa tête dessus avant de se saisir de nouveau de la main du loup garou.

— Je t'aime, Derek.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour embrasser le front du garçon.

— Je t'aime aussi, Stiles.

# #

Peter et Chris étaient dans le salon des McCall. Le loup garou avait rapidement mis Scott au courant de la situation et lui avait demandé de veiller sur Melissa le temps qu'il aille éclaircir le mystère. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de bagarre dans la pièce.

Le corps de l'homme qui avait agressé l'infirmière avait disparu et toute trace de sang avait été nettoyée. Le chasseur et le lycanthrope avait cherché dans toute la maison mais il n'avait pas trouvé l'inconnu. Perplexes, les deux anciens amis s'étaient assis dans le canapé et Peter avait raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Et maintenant, cette ordure court de nouveau dehors et pourra s'en prendre quand bon lui voudra à Melissa, cracha le loup garou en conclusion.

Chris se frotta le menton avant de proposer :

— Est-ce que tu voudrais que je m'occupe de la protéger ?

Le lycanthrope cligna des yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Je suis vendeur d'armes mais je travaille à domicile. Les seuls moments où je m'absente sont pour faire des démonstrations d'armes. Et je ne m'en vais pas toutes les deux minutes de chez moi. Je prends des rendez-vous et j'essaie de regrouper le maximum de clients sur la même démonstration. La plupart des commandes que je gère se font par internet ou par téléphone. Je peux donc passer ma journée ici tout en continuant mon travail.

— Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

Chris haussa les épaules.

— Je sais que tu tiens à Melissa. Et je sais ce que c'est que de perdre des gens qu'on aime.

Le chasseur leva une main avant que son ancien ami n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

— Je n'ai pas envie de parler des drames personnels que j'ai connus. Et j'ai encore moins envie de t'entendre défendre les loups garous. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu perdes Melissa ou les jumeaux. Alors, je veux bien t'aider.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Peter.

— Au fait, maintenant que tu m'en parles … Je connais le sexe des jumeaux. On va avoir un petit garçon et une petite fille ! s'enthousiasma le lycanthrope.

La joie du loup garou se communiqua à Chris, qui sourit discrètement.

— Félicitations.

Peter hocha vivement la tête et enchaîna :

— Et je me demandais … J'aimerais vraiment que mon fils soit comme toi, plus tard. Alors, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais d'être son parrain ?


	63. Chapitre 62

Le petit groupe de lycéens attendait devant l'établissement scolaire, surveillant le parking. Ils attendaient tous Louane, pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé pour elle. Son père adoptif la déposa avec sa sœur cinq minutes avant le début des cours, mais la jeune fille évita soigneusement les adolescents et pénétra dans le lycée sans leur adresser un regard. Ce fut Hana qui s'approcha d'eux pour leur donner des nouvelles de sa sœur.

— Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda en premier Lydia.

La cadette Barette fit la grimace.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? C'est pas très drôle.

Devant les regards des autres adolescents, la jeune fille consentit à résumer :

— Je ne sais pas comment s'est passé le trajet, parce que Louane a refusé de m'en parler. Mais quand ils sont rentrés, mon père criait sur Louane. Ma mère a tenté de les séparer mais mon père ne décolérait pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait frappé mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Dès que Louane a réussi à lui échapper, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et elle n'en est pas ressortie. J'ai pas pu lui parler. Elle m'a juste envoyé un texto pour me dire que tout allait bien et que je pouvais dormir tranquillement.

Hana enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index avant d'interroger les lycéens :

— Alors, il s'est passé quoi, hier ?

Les adolescents se lancèrent des regards en biais et ce fut finalement Stiles qui lui résumé les événements de la veille.

— Alors, quelqu'un en a après vous ?

— Ouais, un vieil ennemi, éluda Stiles en se renfrognant légèrement.

Hana n'insista pas et Jackson en profita pour poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue :

— Et vous vous faîtes souvent frapper par votre père ?

Lydia fit les gros yeux, agacée que son fiancé ne fasse pas preuve de plus de délicatesse. Heureusement, la cadette des Barette ne se vexa pas et accepta de répondre :

— Pas trop. Quand on est arrivés chez eux, on s'est vite rendu compte qu'il était assez colérique. Après s'être pris notre première rouste, on a bien fait attention de ne plus trop le provoquer, afin d'éviter de se faire frapper. Le problème, c'est que parfois, on se comporte bien, mais notre père est énervé par autre chose et c'est nous qui trinquons. Mais Louane s'arrange toujours pour que ce soit elle qui se retrouve dans sa ligne de mire et pas moi.

Aucun des adolescents ne sut quoi répondre. Ils étaient loin de se douter que les deux sœurs vivaient un tel enfer chez elles. Ils faisaient enfin la lumière sur les blessures mystérieuses qui ornaient parfois le visage ou les bras de leur amie. Lydia finit par oser demander :

— Et votre mère ? Elle ne fait rien ?

— Pas trop, avoua Hana. Elle en a un peu peur. Elle essaie de l'arrêter, mais s'il ne la frappe pas, il l'empêche d'intervenir.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit et la jeune fille s'éclipsa pour rejoindre ses amis tandis que les membres de la meute se séparaient pour se rendre dans leurs cours respectifs.

# #

Melissa ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant. Angoissée, elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître où elle était. Les cadres sur les murs beiges, le fauteuil en cuir près de la porte, les rideaux gris clair accrochés à la fenêtre, la lampe posée sur la table de chevet …

L'infirmière était bien chez elle, dans sa chambre, sous les draps de son lit. En sécurité totale. Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée lorsque Peter s'était levé pour aller se préparer. Avant de partir pour le lycée, il s'était recouché quelques minutes pour la serrer contre lui. Le loup garou l'avait embrassée sur le haut de la tête, puis, blotti près d'elle, il lui avait caressé doucement le ventre.

Il avait pourtant fini par partir et Melissa avait tenté de lutter contre le sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas se rendormir, inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait arriver pendant qu'elle était assoupie. Le souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait agressée était toujours vif dans son esprit. L'infirmière avait peur de se faire de nouveau attaquer, ce qui expliquait sa volonté de ne pas retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Cependant, la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle et bien qu'elle ait vaillamment tenté de garder les paupières ouvertes, elle s'était rendormie sans s'en rendre compte. Melissa s'était donc réveillée avec la peur au ventre, craignant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec celui qui avait manqué de la tuer. Heureusement, elle était seule. Pourtant, son cœur mit un moment à retrouver un rythme normal. La peur avait du mal à la quitter mais l'infirmière réussit à prendre sur elle. Elle caressa son ventre avant de se redresser un peu dans le lit.

Les médecins avaient accepté que Melissa quitte l'hôpital et qu'elle rentre chez elle dans la nuit qui avait suivi son agression, étant que les jumeaux et elle allaient bien. Toutefois, on lui avait vivement conseillé de rester allongée jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse, par mesure de précaution. Ce que l'infirmière avait accepté de faire, bien qu'elle n'aime pas ne rien faire.

Forcée de se mettre en arrêt de travail, Melissa ne se sentait pas pour autant en sécurité chez elle. Son agresseur pouvait revenir n'importe quand pour s'en prendre de nouveau à elle. L'infirmière posa une main sur son ventre, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans l'équation. Il y avait deux autres personnes. Les jumeaux.

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée la fit sursauter et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa de nouveau. Un craquement lui confirma que quelqu'un montait l'escalier et la femme se raidit dans son lit. Lorsque la poignée s'abaissa et que la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit, Melissa eut l'impression que son cœur tombait au fond de son ventre.

Chris passa la tête dans la chambre de l'infirmière et eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant qu'elle était réveillée.

— Oh, désolé. Je pensais que vous dormiez encore, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller en frappant.

Melissa retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle se rappelait enfin de la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Peter, une fois rentrée de l'hôpital. Le loup garou lui avait appris qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser toute seule chez elle après l'agression dont elle avait été victime. Chris Argent se chargerait de sa protection. C'était même lui qui s'était proposé pour veiller sur elle.

L'infirmière avait été surprise d'apprendre que le chasseur avait pris l'initiative de la protéger. Le peu de fois où ils s'étaient croisés et avaient pris la peine de discuter, la conversation n'avait jamais été très amicale. Melissa se rappelait de cette fois où Scott et Allison avaient séché les cours et où Chris avait accusé la mère de l'adolescent de l'avoir mal éduqué.

Peter lui avait cependant expliqué que le chasseur avait réagi aussi violemment parce qu'il adorait sa fille. Il était loin de détester l'infirmière et c'était autant par amitié envers le loup garou que pour protéger les jumeaux qu'il avait accepté de passer ses journées à surveiller Melissa.

L'infirmière inspira profondément avant de répondre à Chris :

— Je viens juste de me réveiller.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et demanda :

— Vous voulez que je vous apporte à manger ?

— Non, c'est bon, refusa Melissa. Je vais descendre me chercher un thé et …

— Je ne crois pas, la contredit Chris. Vous devez rester allonger dans votre lit et faire le moins de mouvement possible.

L'infirmière plissa les yeux.

— C'est Peter qui vous l'a dit ? devina-t-elle.

— Oui, avoua le chasseur. Il m'a recommandé de faire bien attention à ce que vous restiez allongé toute la journée et que vous ne vous leviez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Melissa battit des cils.

— Extrême nécessité ? releva-t-elle.

— Il a très nettement insisté sur le fait que vous ne deviez vous lever que pour aller aux toilettes. Et encore. J'ai dû lui faire comprendre que vous refuseriez de vous soulager dans un pot de chambre.

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil, surprise, et ne sut quoi répondre. Chris lança :

— Alors, pour le petit déjeuner, vous prenez quoi ? Un thé et quoi d'autre ?

Melissa se sentit gênée de se faire servir un repas au lit par un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle lui demanda tout de même un thé et deux tartines avec de la confiture de fraise. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre, l'infirmière le rappela :

— Et si on se tutoyait ? proposa-t-elle. Après tout, ça ferait bizarre si je vouvoyais le parrain de mon fils.

Chris sourit et hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

# #

Les examens de fin de semestre approchaient. Scott avait recommencé à réviser comme il l'avait fait pour le premier semestre et ses amis le voyaient moins. Il prenait à peine le temps de déjeuner le midi et filait à la bibliothèque pour relire ses cours et s'entraîner à faire des exercices. L'adolescent demandait de l'aide à Lydia pour comprendre les leçons qu'il n'avait pas saisies et après les cours, il filait directement à la clinique vétérinaire. Le garçon rentrait enfin chez lui après le travail, autant pour veiller sur sa mère que pour continuer de réviser.

Ses autres amis révisaient eux aussi, mais moins intensivement. Stiles était préoccupé par sa tante, qui ne donnait plus signe de vie. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne faisait rien pour leur porter préjudice. Après les avoir défié devant le manoir, le garçon pensait qu'elle ferait tout pour leur pourrir l'existence jusqu'à les piéger et les tuer. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas refait surface et l'angoisse de l'attente était insupportable.

Stiles avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours et malgré le soutien de ses amis, il se sentait mal à l'aise et en venait à souhaiter que Keyra refasse rapidement surface dans sa vie, afin de découvrir ce qu'elle préparait. De même, le corbeau avait fini par se taire et bien qu'il ait habitué la meute à de longues périodes de silence, tous pensaient que ce mystérieux expéditeur de lettre avait un rapport à voir avec le fils Stilinski.

Isaac et Danny n'étaient toujours pas réconciliés, même si le froid qui les opposait semblait se résorber petit à petit. Chacun des garçons semblait se remettre peu à peu de la rupture. Ils se parlaient très peu et s'évitaient autant que possible, mais lorsqu'ils étaient forcés de communiquer, ce qu'il se passait parfois sur le terrain de crosse, ils le faisaient de façon cordiale.

Cependant, les tensions ne s'effaçaient pas partout dans le lycée. Entre Harris et Peter, la guerre froide était déclarée. Le loup garou avait appris par les adolescents de la meute que le professeur de chimie ne se gênait pas pour le décrier, usant de piques et de petites remarques assassines enveloppées dans une couche de sarcasme pour faire passer les phrases sous le coup de l'humour.

Le lycanthrope avait donc décidé de faire de même et rapidement, l'affaire prit des proportions plus importantes. En effet, la salle des professeurs se divisa en deux clans : les pro-Adrian et les pro-Peter. Beaucoup d'enseignants soutenaient le remplaçant au poste de prof de français mais un certain nombre de ses collègues lui préféraient tout de même Harris.

Cependant, si chaque membre du corps professoral du lycée avait pris parti, ils étaient bien rares à connaître la vraie raison de la rivalité qui opposait les deux enseignants. Ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une simple rivalité entre collègues et étaient loin de se douter que les deux hommes étaient en froid à cause de Melissa McCall.

Le shérif était bien loin de tous ces problèmes de jalousie. Il devait faire face à une nouvelle série de mort qu'il ne comprenait pas. Plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés mais les victimes ne semblaient pas avoir de points communs. Jeunes ou vieux, homme ou femme, le tueur – ou les tueurs – semblait choisir ses cibles au hasard. Le seul lien entre les différents cadavres était le mode opératoire.

En effet, l'assassin semblait utiliser trois techniques de meurtres différentes, qu'il répétait à l'infini. D'abord un viol, commis sur des filles ou des garçons, avant d'étouffer la victime. Puis, une personne était retrouvée lacérée, de longues plaies béantes recouvrant son corps. Enfin, le dernier cadavre se faisait presque entièrement vidé de son sang, alors que les seules blessures qu'il avait été deux petits trous à la base de son cou.

Le shérif ne savait pas quoi penser de cette affaire et il avait été mis en contact avec le FBI pour tenter de résoudre ce cas. Il n'aimait pas que d'autres autorités se mêlent de ces problèmes, mais il devait avouer qu'il était dans l'impasse et qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

De même, le père voyait bien que son fils n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait supposé qu'il avait des soucis avec Derek, mais lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé, Stiles avait assuré que tout se passait bien avec l'alpha et qu'il était juste stressé par les cours. Le shérif n'y avait pas vraiment cru, mais lorsqu'il avait reçu le jeune Hale pour son entretien de travail, il lui avait discrètement posé la question, et le loup garou avait également assuré que tout se passait bien entre eux.

Les tensions et les soucis étaient donc loin d'être finis à Beacon Hills, que ce soit pour la meute ou pour les habitants.

# #

Stiles se gara devant le manoir Hale, tout près de la Camaro de Derek. C'était sa place habituelle depuis presque neuf mois. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Depuis le dix-huit juillet. Le cœur de l'adolescent fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis le premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'alpha.

Le garçon se sentait bien comme jamais. En se mettant en couple avec le loup garou, il avait trouvé un équilibre qu'il avait perdu depuis le décès de sa mère. Derek l'apaisait et lui donnait la force d'aller de l'avant. Stiles avait toujours gardé son côté gamin et vivait au jour le jour. Après avoir passé plusieurs années à rêver de Lydia, il avait été surpris par la puissance de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'alpha. Si l'adolescent avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir aimer autant quelqu'un d'autre que son amie rousse, il était désormais certain que personne ne pourrait remplacer le loup garou dans son cœur.

Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage et il ne réussit pas à l'effacer. Le garçon était heureux et n'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose de triste. Même le retour de Keyra dans sa vie ne réussissait pas à le déprimer. Alors qu'il avait craint de se retrouver de nouveau face à sa tante, Stiles se sentait étrangement serein, même si la sœur de sa mère rôdait dans les parages. Il n'avait plus peur de rien, parce qu'il savait que Derek le défendait. Oubliait aussi le soir de la Saint Valentin, durant lequel l'alpha l'avait attaqué. L'adolescent était certain d'une chose : il voulait rester toute sa vie avec le loup garou.

Le garçon se secoua et retira les clés du neiman avant de sortir de sa Jeep. Il glissa ses clés dans sa poche après avoir fermé son véhicule et se dirigea vers le manoir, le cœur léger. Il se sentait bien, mais se sentirait encore mieux une fois qu'il serait blotti dans les bras de Derek.

Sans frapper, Stiles rentra dans le manoir et tendit l'oreille pour tenter de savoir où se trouvait l'alpha. Comme il n'entendit rien, il passa la tête dans le salon, qui était vide, avant de se diriger à pas de loups vers la cuisine. L'adolescent se doutait bien que malgré toutes les précautions qu'il prenait, le loup garou était au courant qu'il était dans le manoir.

Même sans faire de bruit, ses battements de cœur le trahissaient à coups sûr. Et le rugissement du moteur de la Jeep avait dû alerter son amoureux depuis longtemps. Cependant, il voulait tout de même tenter de surprendre Derek. Après tout, rien n'indiquait que l'alpha ne jouerait pas le jeu et lui ferait croire qu'il avait la possibilité de lui faire peur.

Le garçon poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine. Toujours personne. Stiles se décida donc à monter à l'étage. Les marches grincèrent un peu sous son poids et il grimaça. L'adolescent savait qu'il n'avait vraiment plus aucune chance de surprendre son loup garou de petit ami. Il lança donc d'une voix forte :

— Derek ? C'est moi !

Il n'eut pas de réponse et une fois arrivé en haut des marches, il se rendit dans la chambre de l'alpha, qui était vide elle aussi. Son cœur s'emballa. Où était Derek ? Soudain, Keyra s'imposa comme une menace. Et si elle avait profité de l'absence de Peter et du fait que l'alpha soit seul pour s'en prendre à lui ? La gorge soudain sèche, le garçon appela une nouvelle fois :

— Derek ? Tu es là ?

Alors que la panique commençait à lui couper la respiration, une voix lui parvint :

— Stiles ?

L'adolescent souffla doucement pour reprendre contenance en reconnaissant le timbre grave de l'alpha. Il ne s'était pas fait kidnapper, il était simplement dans la salle de bains. Le garçon courut presque jusqu'à la pièce d'eau et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

Derek était face au miroir, une serviette autour de la taille, une autre sur sa tête pour sécher ses cheveux. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur les abdos bien dessinés de l'alpha. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les gouttelettes d'eau qui parsemaient encore sa peau jusqu'à ce que le loup garou se racle la gorge :

— Tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air inquiet …

L'adolescent se sentit rougir et fit un geste de la main pour détromper son amoureux.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'entendais pas répondre alors je …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Derek s'expliqua :

— J'étais sous la douche, je ne faisais pas réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait. Je pensais que c'était Peter qui rentrait.

— Je vais t'attendre dans la chambre, annonça le garçon.

Il avait conscience que l'alpha avait envie d'un peu d'intimité pour terminer de se sécher et même s'il avait envie de l'observer encore, Stiles referma la porte et repartit dans la chambre du loup garou. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et attendit que son amoureux se rhabille et le rejoigne.

Alors que Derek s'asseyait sur son lit, l'adolescent se redressa et tendit le cou pour tenter de voler un baiser à l'alpha. Cependant, le jeune homme ne réagit pas du tout comme il s'y attendait. Au lieu de se pencher pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent, il recula brusquement, empêchant leurs bouches de se rencontrer.

Le garçon leva un sourcil intrigué et jeta un coup d'œil surpris au loup garou avant d'esquisser un sourire. Son amoureux voulait certainement jouer, mais Stiles était prêt à se bagarrer avec lui pour lui arracher un bisou. Prêt à se battre avec acharnement jusqu'à la victoire, l'adolescent fit mine de se jeter sur Derek, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un ordre sec :

— Reste à ta place.

La voix était dure et le garçon se figea sur place. L'alpha fit une grimace et se justifia :

— Il faut qu'on parle et je n'ai pas envie qu'on perde notre temps en effusions sentimentales vaines.

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important à dire pour que le loup garou ne daigne même pas prendre le temps de l'embrasser ? Le cœur serré, l'adolescent pensa à son père. Pour que Derek soit si sérieux, c'est que quelque chose de grave était arrivé au shérif.

L'alpha, loin des pensées du garçon, se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre avant de se gratter la joue. Après avoir expiré profondément, il se lança enfin :

— Ecoute … Ça fait un moment que je pense à ça et … Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire, donc laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout. Avec l'arrivée de Keyra, je pense qu'il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour te protéger. Tu as toujours été en danger avec moi et la soirée de la Saint Valentin en est un exemple flagrant. Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, mais j'ai fait mon choix et j'espère que tu vas comprendre que je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur.

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'était accéléré si rapidement que le sang cognait dans ses oreilles très vite, de sorte qu'il avait des difficultés à comprendre ce que Derek était en train de lui expliquer. Le loup garou continua à parler sans que l'adolescent l'interrompe.

— Ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi, mais c'est le mieux à faire pour nous deux. Et n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je risquerai de devenir désagréable et je n'ai pas envie de te dire des choses que je ne pense pas. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne reviendrai pas en arrière.

Stiles déglutit et réussit à bafouiller :

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

L'alpha secoua la tête d'un air gêné.

— Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu veux vraiment que je le dise à voix haute ?

L'adolescent pensait avoir compris ce que le discours alarmant du jeune homme signifiait. Mais en lui-même, il refusait d'admettre cette vérité. Le garçon la repoussait tout au fond de son esprit et cherchait une explication plus acceptable à ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Lorsque la voix de Derek s'éleva de nouveau, intraitable, Stiles crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre pour tomber au fond de son ventre, arrachant tout sur son passage. Ce n'était que cinq mots. Cinq petits mots de rien du tout qui, séparés, ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Mais mis bout à bout, ils avaient un incroyable pouvoir.

Destructeurs. Ces cinq mots mis ensemble dans la même phrase avaient un pouvoir destructeur. C'était exactement ce que l'adolescent ressentait à ce moment précis. Il était dévasté. Totalement. Irrémédiablement.

La phrase que venait de prononcer l'alpha se ficha en lettres de feu dans son esprit et des larmes brouillèrent sa vision tandis qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— Nous deux, c'est fini.


	64. Chapitre 63

« Nous deux, c'est fini ».

La phrase tournait en rond dans la tête de Stiles, le meurtrissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'imprimait nettement dans son esprit. Il avait été totalement abasourdi en entendant les mots, prononcés d'une voix presque dure, et un pieu glacé s'était fiché dans son cœur, l'étourdissant davantage.

Face à lui, Derek ne bougeait pas, les yeux soigneusement baissés vers le sol, afin d'éviter de croiser le regard de l'adolescent. Le garçon lutta contre la douleur qu'il ressentait et après quelques instants de silence, il réussit à bafouiller :

— Mais, je t'aime.

C'était ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Et humiliant. Stiles aurait voulu sortir une belle phrase pour rabattre le caquet du loup garou, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de leur rupture brusque et inattendue. Mais en vérité, l'adolescent était complètement dévasté. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver Derek à se séparer de lui ?

Soudain, une intuition l'envahit. Et si la personne qui se tenait en face de lui n'était pas l'alpha ? Et s'il s'agissait en réalité d'un de ses métamorphes qui subtilisait l'apparence des autres ? Le garçon se leva d'un bond du lit et recula de quelques pas, pour mettre de la distance entre lui et le loup garou.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

— Tu crois que je ne suis pas moi ? devina Derek avec un sourire triste. Tu penses que quelqu'un a pris mon apparence pour te faire croire que je voulais te quitter ?

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que l'alpha allait dire. Pourtant, le loup garou poursuivit, sans laisser une chance aux espoirs de l'adolescent.

— Je ne pourrais pas te convaincre si tu décides de croire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui parle à ma place. Il va falloir que tu me croies sur paroles.

Le garçon eut envie de fondre en larmes. Au fond de lui, il avait compris que Derek ne mentait pas. C'était bien le jeune homme qui avait pris la décision et non pas un quelconque agent de Keyra qui tenterait de lui faire du mal. Mais alors, pourquoi l'alpha avait-il choisi de le larguer ? Comme si le loup garou lisait dans ses pensées, il commença à justifier son choix :

— Je sais que tu te poses des questions mais la vérité est compliquée. C'est un ensemble de petites choses qui mises bout à bout font que je n'ai plus envie de continuer avec toi.

Derek se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de poursuivre :

— Je n'arrive pas à oublier le soir de la Saint Valentin, quand j'ai failli te tuer. Je suis une menace pour toi, et je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose. De plus, tu es toi aussi une menace pour moi. Ou plutôt pour ma meute. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien si Keyra en a après toi. Cependant, je commence à être fatigué de devoir veiller sur mes bêtas et sur toi, tout en faisant attention de ne pas te blesser.

— Tu me reproches la venue de Keyra ? Tu te fous de moi ? coassa Stiles.

— Il n'y a pas que ça, poursuivit l'alpha, sans vraiment laisser le temps à l'adolescent de protester. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je cherche de la maturité et de la stabilité. Alors que toi, tu es encore jeune, encore un peu gamin. Dans un an, tu vas partir à l'université. On deviendra quoi, à ce moment-là ?

— Quoi ? Mais … C'est dans un an … bafouilla le garçon.

Derek sourit faiblement.

— C'est peut-être long pour toi. Mais moi, je pense à l'avenir. On sera loin l'un de l'autre et ce sera dur de tenir. Il y aura plein de garçons autour de toi, pendant que moi, je serai contraint de rester à Beacon Hills.

— En gros, tu me quittes parce que tu as peur que je te trompe dans un an avec un gars de l'université ?

L'alpha secoua la tête.

— Si c'était si simple … C'est en partie ça, mais c'est aussi toutes les autres raisons dont je t'ai parlé. Je suis fatigué de veiller sur toi et fatigué de me contrôler en ta présence pour faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien à cause de moi.

Stiles serra les poings. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Les explications du loup garou ne lui convenaient pas. Rien ne se tenait dans ce qu'il disait, tout était confus, brouillon. Comment Derek pouvait-il lui soutenir qu'ils allaient se séparer parce que c'était trop dur de savoir que Keyra menaçait la meute ? L'alpha savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait quand ils s'étaient mis en couple.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'emporta l'adolescent. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis ! Hier encore, tu me disais que tu m'aimais, et aujourd'hui, tu trouves ça trop compliqué de sortir avec moi ? Dis-moi la vérité ! Il y a forcément autre chose. J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas, excuse-moi. Tu sais bien que je parle trop vite, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Le garçon se stoppa, le souffle court, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit la moindre phrase vexante, ni avoir eu de geste déplacé envers le loup garou. Rien n'expliquait le brusque revirement d'attitude de Derek.

L'alpha poussa un long soupir et se frotta le visage avant de planter ses yeux vert d'eau dans ceux noisette de Stiles.

— Tu veux la vérité ?

L'adolescent retint sa respiration. Pendant un fol instant, il eut l'espoir que Derek lui avoue simplement qu'il voulait rompre pour le protéger. Pourtant, la voix du loup garou claqua dans la pièce, froide et sèche, avec l'effet d'une gifle.

— La vérité, c'est que je ne t'aime plus.

# #

Melissa ouvrit les yeux au moment où Peter poussa la porte de la chambre. Surprise de s'être assoupie, l'infirmière se redressa et battit des paupières pour chasser les dernières brides de sommeil qui embuaient son regard pendant que le loup garou s'approchait du lit pour venir s'installer près d'elle. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la femme et glissa sa main sur son ventre, avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

— Où est Chris ? marmonna Melissa.

— Il vient de repartir. Comment vont les trois amours de ma vie ? demanda le lycanthrope d'un ton enjoué.

— On a failli mourir d'ennui mais à part ça, tout va bien.

Peter lui adressa un regard compatissant.

— Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être drôle de rester dans le lit toute la journée, mais c'est pour ton bien et pour celui des jumeaux.

— Ne crois pas que je vais passer le reste de ma grossesse allongée pendant que Chris me prépare à manger, prévint l'infirmière. Je ne le supporterai pas !

— Pourquoi ? Il cuisine si mal que ça ? demanda innocemment le loup garou.

Melissa fronça les sourcils mais elle ne put retenir le sourire qui lui effleurait les lèvres.

— Non, loin de là. Il est déjà assez gentil de s'occuper de moi comme si j'étais une enfant incapable de se débrouiller par elle-même, je ne me permettrais pas de critiquer sa façon de cuisiner.

— Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si la femme de ma vie et mes enfants mangent correctement, tout va bien.

— La femme de ta vie n'a pas du tout envie de rester cloitré pendant encore quatre mois dans un lit à se faire servir par le parrain d'un de ses enfants qui a sûrement mieux à faire de sa vie que de jouer au baby-sitter.

Peter poussa un long soupir.

— Melissa, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais tâche de comprendre …

— J'ai très bien compris que pour l'instant, il fallait que je me repose pour le bien des bébés, le coupa l'infirmière. Cependant, quand on retourna à l'hôpital pour voir ce qu'il en est de mon état de santé, je saurai s'il est nécessaire que je reste allongée ou pas.

— D'accord, on verra à ce moment-là, éluda le loup garou.

Melissa lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Est-ce que c'est juste une façon polie de me faire croire que je décide alors que c'est toi qui auras le dernier mot sur cette histoire ?

Peter ne put retenir un éclat de rire et embrassa l'infirmière pour tenter de masquer son embarras.

# #

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, les bras le long du corps, les yeux dans le vide, la respiration lente. Il n'avait plus de force, plus de motivation, plus l'envie de rien. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Derek quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait détruit de l'intérieur.

L'adolescent ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour rentrer. Une fois que l'alpha eut avoué qu'il ne l'aimait plus, le garçon s'était figé. Puis, les larmes avaient brouillé la vue et avaient soudainement roulé sur ses joues. Le loup garou avait continué de parler, mais Stiles était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit. Peut-être même n'avait-il rien entendu, son cerveau était entièrement focalisé sur l'aveu que le jeune homme venait de lui faire.

« Je ne t'aime plus. »

Le cœur meurtri, l'adolescent avait réussi à bouger après de longues minutes passées à pleurer sans rien dire. Il s'était détourné de Derek, avait descendu les escaliers sans se retourner et avait rejoint sa Jeep. Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui sans avoir d'accident, car il ne se rappelait rien du trajet, comme s'il avait conduit dans un état second.

Quand son père l'avait appelé pour venir manger, il avait prétexté un mal de ventre pour sauter le dîner et rester terré dans sa chambre. A quoi bon descendre dans la cuisine pour se forcer à manger ? Il n'avait pas faim. De plus, son père devinerait aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas et Stiles n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de sa rupture. Il préférait rester à se morfondre dans son lit. Seul.

Et maintenant, il était là, allongé sur sa couette, le cœur en miettes, sans savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'avenir, ni à ce qu'il ferait avec Derek plus tard, mais sans monter de projet précis, il s'était persuadé qu'il passerait le reste de ses jours avec l'alpha. Or, le loup garou venait de tout réduire à néant avec une simple phrase. En une dizaine de mots, il avait tout remis en question. Ou plutôt, avait tout remis à zéro.

L'adolescent se sentit soudain mal. Les larmes se remirent à dégouliner sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Derek était sorti de sa vie et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le garçon roula sur son ventre et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour tenter de calmer ses sanglots. Effondré, il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

# #

Il n'y avait aucun nuage pour encombrer la voûte céleste ce soir-là. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, perles d'un blanc éclatant sur un immense lit d'un noir d'encre, et le croissant de la lune s'y découpait nettement. James était debout, dehors, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, loin de s'émerveiller devant la beauté des astres de la nuit.

Keyra l'avait chargé de surveiller les environs. Les Protecteurs n'avaient pas grande chance de les trouver mais il valait mieux être prudent. Si la plupart du temps, ils se trouvaient tous plutôt longs à la détente, certaines nouvelles recrues faisaient preuve de vivacité et de réactivité. Ce Joackim, par exemple … Il était bien le portrait de son père ! Enfin, façon de parler, étant donné qu'il était capable de changer d'apparence comme de chemise, ce qui faisait qu'on ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait vraiment à l'origine.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. James savait de qui il s'agissait. Les voix qui retentirent bientôt lui confirmèrent l'identité de ceux qui arrivaient.

— Vous avez fait du bon travail pour l'instant, mais restez discret à partir de maintenant, ordonna Keyra aux trois personnes qui la suivaient. Vous allez attirer les soupçons sur vous et je n'ai pas envie qu'on remonte jusqu'à moi.

— Ca fait plus de six mois qu'on joue à ce petit jeu des tueurs, et on ne s'est pas encore fait prendre, rétorqua la femme blonde qui marchait derrière la tante de Stiles. On a même réussi à empoisonner Hale de façon à ce qu'il tue presque votre neveu.

— Et heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas tué ! cracha Keyra. C'est à moi, et à moi seule que revient le droit d'ôter la vie au fils de ma sœur.

La blonde rentra la tête dans les épaules, effrayée par la réaction de sa complice. L'un des deux hommes qui l'accompagnait, celui qui était le plus séduisant, prit la parole :

— Le fait est que Stilinski n'est pas mort. Et cet incident a permis de semer le trouble dans la meute. Les meurtres que nous avons commis ont fini par leur parvenir aux oreilles et ça a ajouté à leur sentiment de mal-être.

— Vous avez très bien agi, reprit Keyra. Il est essentiel que la meute ne soit pas soudée afin que nous les abattions sans problème. Cependant, je ne peux tolérer que vous continuiez de tuer des humains plus longtemps.

— Ils n'étaient pas tous humains, certifia l'homme aux yeux gris.

— Pas tous. Mais certains l'étaient, asséna la tante de Stiles. Je vous accepte comme alliés malgré votre condition de créatures surnaturelles parce que vous êtes prêts à m'aider à éliminer la menace que représentent vos races. J'attends donc de vous que vous protégiez les humains, pas que vous les tuiez.

— Nous ferons attention, promit l'homme.

Keyra hocha brièvement la tête et n'ajouta rien de plus. Les deux hommes et la femme prirent donc congé sans perdre plus de temps, et James se retrouva seul avec la tante de Stiles. Il se força à ne pas détourner le regard pour l'admirer. Même dans la nuit, Keyra avait un charme envoûtant que les ténèbres ne parvenaient pas à altérer. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas enrôlé pour qu'il la regarde béatement, mais pour assurer sa sécurité. Il devait donc continuer de fixer la pénombre pour vérifier que personne ne s'approchait.

— Tu fais du bon boulot, James, finit par lâcher la tante de Stiles, alors que le silence s'était installé entre eux.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Et cette fois-ci, Keyra lui faisait en plus un compliment. Un peu de plus, James se serait évanoui. Il se retint cependant de laisser libre cours à ses émotions et répondit d'une voix calme :

— Je fais simplement ce que vous m'avez dit de faire. Votre sécurité m'importe beaucoup et je m'en voudrais d'être inattentif.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de la femme.

— Tu as beau ne pas être humain, tu fais du bon boulot.

— Vous ne l'êtes plus non plus, et pourtant, votre travail a toujours été excellent, murmura James.

Un instant, il s'en voulut d'avoir été autant impétueux. Keyra prônait l'humanité et revendiquait fièrement son statut d'humaine. Comment allait-elle prendre l'allusion ? Heureusement, la femme ne vexa pas et éclata même d'un rire bref.

— Tu as raison. Je ne suis plus tout à fait humaine. Mais c'est par nécessité que je suis devenue celle que je suis. Et ça n'a pas été une chose facile.

James retint son souffle. Keyra était-elle vraiment en train de se confier à lui ?

— Tu sais, c'était déjà compliqué pour moi de devoir renoncer à mon humanité entière. J'ai beaucoup de haine envers les créatures surnaturelles et devoir devenir l'une d'elle m'a beaucoup coûté moralement. Mais c'était essentiel à la réussite de mon plan. Je devais mettre tous les moyens de mon côté pour pouvoir devenir le sosie exact de ma sœur, afin que mon neveu tombe dans le piège que je lui tendais.

La femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de poursuivre :

— J'aurais pu user de chirurgie esthétique, comme certains Nettoyeurs me l'ont proposé. Mais je n'étais pas sûre que le résultat soit parfait. Et surtout, je voulais pouvoir retrouver ma véritable apparence une fois mon plan achevé. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester coincer dans les traits de ma sœur, alors que je la déteste.

— Vous pensez vraiment à tous les détails, apprécia James.

— Ne joue pas à l'admiratif avec moi, se moqua Keyra. Tu es encore plus doué que moi quand il s'agit de planifier une idée sous toutes ses coutures.

La femme se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre :

— J'ai choisi de modifier mon ADN afin que celui se rapproche le plus possible de celui d'un métamorphe. Ça a été long et douloureux et le résultat est assez imparfait. Je suis incapable de changer d'apparence aussi facilement que tu le fais, mais pour mener à bien mon plan, il fallait simplement que je modifie quelques traits de mon visage afin de ressembler à ma sœur. Et si Christopher Argent n'était pas intervenu, j'aurais réussi à accomplir ma vengeance. Je tenais la meute de Derek Hale à ma merci et mon neveu allait mourir. J'aurais pu les éliminer. Mais ce chasseur a ruiné mes plans.

James ne dit rien mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'à la place de Keyra, il aurait prévu une porte de secours au cas où quelqu'un arrive au mauvais moment.

— J'ai été en prison sous prétexte que j'étais une menace pour les citoyens des Etats-Unis. Pourtant, la véritable menace, c'est cette meute de loups garous qui vit impunément à Beacon Hills, au milieu d'innocentes personnes qui ne se doutent pas des monstruosités qui rôdent parmi elles. J'aurais pu rester longtemps emprisonnée si tu n'avais pas réussi à me sortir de ma cellule.

— J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, admit James. Je me suis fait passer pour votre avocat pour pouvoir venir vous voir en prison, j'ai envoyé des lettres anonymes pour inquiéter votre neveu, puis pour faire paniquer la meute … J'ai même tenté de kidnapper l'une d'entre eux mais on m'a empêché d'y arriver.

— Joackim ? devina Keyra.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

— Il m'a pourtant l'air d'être assez gringalet, estima la tante de Stiles.

— Il l'est, en général. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait pris l'apparence d'un homme musclé, à la fois pour que Lydia Martin ne le reconnaisse pas et pour tenter de d'impressionner son adversaire avec sa corpulence. Le fait est que l'homme que j'avais envoyé chez les Martin s'est retrouvé surpris par Joackim et n'a pas eu le temps de lutter contre lui.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne tiens pas rigueur de cet échec, déclara Keyra. Tu as été mille fois plus admirable que n'importe lequel de mes complices humains.

James se sentit envahi par la fierté. Il était plus que ravi de savoir que la femme qu'il admirait tant appréciait à ce point son travail.

— Tu es bien meilleur que ces trois imbéciles qui tuent sans vraiment faire attention à qui ils s'attaquent. Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont éliminé deux humains ? Les créatures surnaturelles courent pourtant les rues par ici.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de contact avec eux, à part pour leur transmettre vos instructions, avoua James.

— Tu fais bien. On ne peut pas vraiment se fier à eux, annonça Keyra. Qui pourrait faire confiance à un incube et à deux démons ?

— Ils ont pourtant causé du souci à Derek Hale en réussissant à l'empoisonner, rappela le jeune homme.

— Le problème est bien là ! s'énerva la femme. A cause de l'aconit qui lui a embrouillé l'esprit, il a failli tuer mon neveu. Or, c'est à moi que revient cette tâche, à moi et à moi seule !

James fronça les sourcils en entendant la haine qui suintait des paroles de Keyra et se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire.

— Je tuerai Stiles Stilinski de mes propres mains, poursuivit-elle. Mais avant ça, je le torturerai de manière lente et douloureuse. En commençant par dépecer son cher et tendre petit ami loup garou.

— Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, releva James. Ils ne sont plus ensembles.

Keyra prit un air surpris.

— Tiens donc ?

— Il me semble que c'est Hale qui a mis un terme à leur relation. Il a déclaré que Stiles lui causait plus de soucis qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas exactement dans ces termes, mais c'était l'idée principale.

Un sourire froid apparut sur les traits de la femme.

— Si Hale me facilite la tâche aussi … Que demander de plus ? Il brise le cœur de mon neveu, ce qui va déjà l'envoyer au trente-sixième dessous … Comment mon cher petit Stiles va-t-il se sentir si en plus de cela, il arrivait un malheur à son meilleur ami ?

— Certainement très mal, estima James.

— Tout comme il se sentirait mal s'il arrivait à quelque chose à la mère de Scott, renchérit Keyra.

— Nous avons déjà essayé de faire du mal à Melissa McCall, rappela le jeune homme. Mais Peter Hale veille sur elle comme un dragon veille sur son trésor.

— Quelle idée aussi de leur envoyer des indices sur ce que nous prévoyons ! grinça la femme. C'était certain qu'ils allaient deviner que nous allions s'attaquer à elle.

— Il n'y aurait plus aucun défi si nous ne leur donnions pas une chance de contrecarrer nos plans, souligna James. Et puis, même si Melissa McCall s'en est bien sorti, nous avons réussi à instaurer un climat de peur dans la meute. Nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage.

— Tu n'as pas tort, admit Keyra.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et son complice n'osa pas briser le silence. Finalement, la femme repoussa derrière son épaule quelques mèches de cheveux et déclara froidement :

— J'espère pour elle que la meute est prête pour m'affronter. Parce que je serai sans pitié !

# #

Lorsque Stiles arriva au lycée, il avait une mine affreuse. Les traits tirés, le teint blafard, les yeux rouges, tous ses amis surent aussitôt qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Scott ne manqua pas de l'interpeller, inquiet :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, vieux ?

Le regard de l'adolescent se brouilla de larmes. La gorge nouée, il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le garçon avait pourtant réfléchi à une potentielle explication à la fatigue inscrite sur ses traits. En vain.

Les autres lycéens l'entourèrent et se mirent à le harceler de questions pour tenter de savoir la vérité :

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ? s'enquit Allison.

— C'est ta tante qui t'a menacé ? supposa Lydia.

— Ou le corbeau qui t'a donné de ses nouvelles ? renchérit Jackson.

— Réponds-nous. Ce n'est quand même pas si grave ? s'inquiéta Scott.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père ? demanda Erica.

Stiles se sentit enseveli sous l'avalanche de questions. Le poids des regards interrogateurs le fit suffoquer et il lâcha d'une traite :

— Derek m'a largué.

L'adolescent avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il explosait en sanglots. Abasourdis, ses amis le regardèrent un instant sans savoir comment réagir. Puis, Scott attira son meilleur ami contre lui tandis que Lydia lui passait une main dans le dos. Quelques paroles de réconfort furent murmurées mais aucune ne sembla atteindre le garçon en larmes.

Les lycéens échangèrent des coups d'œil étonnés. Personne ne s'attendait à une annonce de la sorte, parce que personne n'avait vu le coup venir. L'alpha semblait être heureux avec Stiles et aucun signe ne montrait qu'ils étaient proches de la séparation. La révélation que venait de leur faire leur ami résonnait donc comme un coup de massue.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous encore, c'était que la rupture de Derek et Stiles allaient toucher l'ensemble de la meute, la fragilisant bien plus profondément que ce que chacun aurait pu imaginer.


	65. Chapitre 64

Le shérif regarda son fils arriver dans la cuisine d'un pas lent, la mine défaite, les traits chiffonnés. Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de marmonner un « bonjour ». Il se contenta de prendre un verre d'un geste machinale et d'y verser un peu d'eau qu'il but lentement. L'adolescent tourna ensuite mollement les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Le shérif poussa un petit soupir quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière son fils. Stiles ne lui avait rien dit, mais son père avait tout deviné. L'air abattu, le manque d'appétit, la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses prunelles noisette … Derek avait rompu avec l'adolescent et ce dernier vivait mal la rupture.

Il fallait avouer que le shérif n'avait rien vu venir. Quelques jours plus tôt, il proposait un boulot au petit copain de son fils, qui plaisait bien au père Stilinski même s'il s'en était d'abord méfié, et maintenant, ils étaient séparés. D'accord, les relations des jeunes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, mais le shérif avait cru que les deux garçons étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Et apparemment, il s'était trompé, puisqu'ils n'étaient désormais plus ensemble. Le père de famille aurait bien aimé connaître la raison de leur séparation, juste pour savoir s'il pouvait détester Derek Hale pour faire souffrir son fils. Mais Stiles ne lui parlait plus. Il lui avait à peine décroché la parole en trois jours et c'était toujours les mêmes phrases monotones qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« J'ai pas faim, ce soir. » à l'heure du repas.

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. » dès qu'il rentrait des cours.

« Je vais bien » quand son père lui demandait comment il se sentait.

Le shérif ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire pour engager le dialogue. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour que son fils se confie à lui, mais l'adolescent restait enfermé dans son mutisme et dans la bulle de tristesse qui l'enveloppait depuis trois jours.

Le père de famille soupira. Si sa femme était encore de ce monde, elle aurait su comment faire parler Stiles. Mais elle était morte et le shérif devait faire avec son absence.

En soupirant, il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour prendre son petit déjeuner et après avoir mis la vaisselle dans l'évier, le père de famille sortit de la cuisine, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée de travail.

# #

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Stiles était célibataire. Il trouvait la formulation pompeuse mais il préférait utiliser cette tournure plutôt que de penser qu'il n'était plus avec Derek. L'alpha l'avait quitté, de façon plutôt brusque, et l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à surmonter la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au loup garou.

Le garçon n'avait rien vu venir. Un jour, Derek était tendre, lui donnait des surnoms affectueux et le câlinait. Le lendemain, tout était fini. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble n'avait pas compté. Comme si Stiles avait tout rêvé.

Trois jours depuis leur rupture. Et en plus du chagrin causé par la séparation, l'adolescent devait en plus supporter le regard interrogateur de son père, les tentatives maladroites de ses amis pour le consoler et les sarcasmes incessants de Harris.

Mais Stiles n'en pouvait plus de voir les questions qui brillaient dans les yeux du shérif quand il rentrait chez lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de la compassion de la meute qui lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il n'en pouvait plus des répliques cinglantes de son prof de chimie qui l'enfonçait un peu plus dans la déprime.

L'adolescent était au bout de ses forces. Il ne dormait presque plus, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le regard vert d'eau de Derek venait le hanter. Vivant sur sa fatigue, le garçon ne mangeait presque plus. Il se forçait à grignoter quelques miettes de son assiette le midi, plus pour faire taire ses amis qui l'exhortait à se nourrir que par réelle envie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une pointe fichée dans le cœur en permanence et chaque pulsation de son myocarde lui était douloureuse.

Trois jours sans Derek.

Soixante-douze heures sans son premier copain.

Quatre mille trois cent vingt minutes sans son amour et sa tendresse.

Deux cent cinquante-neuf mille deux cents secondes sans celui qui savait si bien le rassurer.

Etait-ce long ? Etait-ce court ? Stiles n'en savait rien. Il se perdait dans les chiffres pour tenter d'oublier un peu la souffrance qu'il ressentait, calculant régulièrement combien de temps il avait passé loin de l'alpha.

Epuisé, affamé, le corps de l'adolescent n'en pouvait plus. Alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires en compagnie de ses coéquipiers pour rejoindre le terrain de crosse où se déroulerait l'entraînement, des taches blanches commencèrent à danser devant lui, d'abord de façon légère, puis de façon de plus en plus marquée. Les conversations des autres garçons lui parvenaient toujours aux oreilles, mais c'était un brouhaha indistinct donc il ne parvenait pas à discerner le moindre mot.

Le garçon eut l'impression que ses membres se changeaient tout d'un coup en coton. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes le porter et ne savait plus comment il faisait pour avancer. Le poids de ses protections de crosse le fit vaciller et les taches blanches qui flottaient devant ses yeux se transformèrent en un voile épais qui lui masqua totalement la vue.

Puis, ce fut le noir total.

# #

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Bras croisés, Peter faisait face à son neveu, qui était assis dans un fauteuil du salon du manoir. Le loup garou profitait de deux heures de pause dans son emploi du temps pour rendre visite au fils de son frère, avec l'espoir de tirer au clair les raisons de sa rupture avec Stiles, dont il avait entendu parler par Scott.

— Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, grommela Derek sans desserrer les dents.

— Peut-être pas, mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour te le donner, répliqua son oncle. Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Stiles.

L'alpha soupira d'énervement.

— Je le croyais aussi. Mais en fait, j'avais plus envie de le protéger parce qu'il est sans défense.

— C'est vrai que maintenant que tu l'as largué, il va être mieux protégé, railla Peter.

— Je ne l'aime plus, cracha son neveu. Je ne vais pas le faire souffrir en restant avec lui, alors que je n'éprouve plus rien. Fin de la discussion.

— Tu as du mal à assumer ton homosexualité ? tenta l'autre loup garou.

Une lueur sombre passa dans le regard de Derek et son oncle se retint de faire un mouvement de recul. L'alpha l'inquiétait toujours quand il avait cet air énervé sur le visage. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que son interlocuteur, c'est-à-dire Peter dans le cas présent, y aille faire une rencontre brutale avec un mur ou avec le sol.

Pourtant, son neveu ne lui décrocha pas une droite. Au grand soulagement du lycanthrope le plus âgé, le loup garou se contenta de décréter d'un ton froid :

— Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu vas avoir des enfants avec Melissa et que tout te paraît beau dans le meilleure monde que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde.

— Je te rappelle que Melissa a failli mourir pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, répondit calmement Peter. Donc, merci de t'en inquiéter, mais même si elle va bien, je sais plus que quiconque que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et qu'on peut perdre d'un instant à l'autre les gens qu'on aime.

La réplique sembla radoucir légèrement Derek, les traits de son visage perdant de leur colère.

— Stiles et moi, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble, déclara-t-il calmement. Il n'y a rien de plus compliqué à ça. Si tu ne me crois pas, écoute les battements de mon cœur. Tu sauras que je ne mens pas.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

— En effet, ton rythme cardiaque reste régulier. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Je ne peux pas me défaire de cette impression que tu me mens quand même.

Derek, agacé par la conversation qui tournait en rond, se leva d'un bond du fauteuil.

— Crois ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à tenter de convaincre une tête de mule comme toi.

L'alpha disparut dans l'escalier et son oncle entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer derrière lui. Peter soupira et murmura pour lui-même :

— Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous deux est le plus borné.

# #

— … Tue à vous dire que … Trop fatigué … Sais bien … Faire quoi ? … Pas possible de continuer comme ça … Va finir à l'hôpital … Faire quelque chose … Peut pas rester dans cet état … Mal se finir … On sait tous mais … Pas l'emmener de force chez le psy … Doit se remuer … Etat normal … Cœur brisé …

Des brides de conversation parvenaient aux oreilles de Stiles mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à en saisir le sens, tout comme il était incapable de reconnaître les voix qui s'élevaient au-dessus de lui. L'adolescent avait l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs interlocuteurs, des garçons et des filles, mais impossible de replacer un nom sur les différentes voix.

Presque malgré lui, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'éblouit et il cligna faiblement des yeux. Sa vision mit quelques instants à se stabiliser mais quand les visages qui le fixaient ne furent enfin plus flous, Stiles reconnut enfin Scott, Lydia, Allison et Finstock. Les trois adolescents étaient penchés au-dessus de leur ami et le garçon nota qu'ils arboraient tous un air angoissé :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Stiles avait voulu poser une question mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plutôt à un borborygme incompréhensible. Pourtant, Scott parut saisir le sens de son marmonnement indistinct car il répondit :

— Tu viens de faire un malaise, vieux.

— C'était assez effrayant, avoua Lydia d'une petite voix. Tu es devenu tout blanc d'un coup …

— Et pourtant, tu as déjà eu le teint très pâle toute la journée, glissa Allison.

— Tes yeux se sont perdus dans le vague avant de rouler dans tes orbites et puis, tu es tombé d'un coup en avant, finit la rousse.

— On dirait que tu vas devoir rester sur la touche pour aujourd'hui, Stilinski, déclara Finstock en se relevant, vaguement soulagé de ne pas être obligé d'appeler les secours.

Le coach tapa dans ses mains pour signifier à ses joueurs, massés en rond autour du corps allongé de Stiles, qu'il était temps de repasser aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire commencer l'entraînement en prévision de la prochaine rencontre de crosse. Les membres de l'équipe commencèrent à reculer en échangeant des commentaires sur le malaise de leur coéquipier. Finstock fut cependant obligé d'insister auprès de Jackson, Isaac, Matt et Scott pour qu'ils rejoignent le terrain. Les quatre garçons n'avaient en effet pas envie de laisser leur ami alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'il allait mal.

— Les filles vont s'occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ? lança le coach. Tu vas être capable de marcher, Stilinski, hein ?

Stiles, qui venait de se mettre en position assise avec l'aide de Scott, fit un léger mouvement de tête que le coach interpréta comme un acquiescement. En réalité, l'adolescent avait la tête qui tournait et le paysage qui tanguait devant ses yeux lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant, il se força à sourire faiblement pour que ses amis acceptent de le laisser après lui avoir demandé au moins vingt fois chacun si tout allait bien.

Il ne resta donc plus que les quatre filles autour de Stiles. Lydia et Allison s'étaient accroupies pour être au niveau de l'adolescent. La rousse passait une main dans le dos du garçon tandis que la brune lui caressait doucement l'épaule. Erica et Louane observaient leur ami avec une mine inquiète.

— Tu veux peut-être du sucre ? Il paraît que ça fait du bien après un malaise, finit par proposer la blonde en commençant à fouiller dans son sac à main en quête d'un biscuit.

Stiles, qui commençait à s'agacer de l'attention dont il bénéficiait, tenta de les rassurer du mieux qu'il put :

— Ca va aller, je vous jure …

Sa voix avait repris de l'assurance, à son grand soulagement. Lydia ne fut pourtant pas dupe et fronça les sourcils :

— Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu sais pourquoi tu as fait un malaise ? Parce que tu souffres tellement de ta rupture avec Derek que tu ne dors et ne manges plus. C'est aussi simple et bête que ça.

Allison fit les gros yeux à sa meilleure amie pour lui faire comprendre de modérer ses propos en voyant le regard de Stiles se voiler de tristesse.

— Tu crois que j'en fais exprès d'être triste ? murmura l'adolescent. Que j'ai envie d'être comme ça ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, se radoucit la rousse. Mais il faut faire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas rester aussi mal en point.

— La seule solution, c'est que Derek me dise qu'il m'aime et que tout ça n'était qu'une immense farce, lâcha le garçon.

Une larme roula subitement sur sa joue et les filles se regardèrent d'un air embêté. Erica se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer :

— Et si tu allais t'expliquer avec Derek ?

Allison et Lydia jetèrent un regard étonné à leur amie blonde. La jeune fille s'expliqua :

— Quand j'ai découvert que Dimitri n'était pas celui que je croyais, je me suis sentie incroyablement trahie. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à tourner la page avant de mettre les choses à plat avec lui.

Erica haussa les épaules :

— La conversation s'est mal passée. Lui, il ne culpabilisait pas du tout et moi, j'étais furieuse après lui. Je lui ai craché tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et lui, il a juste proposé qu'on reste amis et qu'on couche ensemble de temps en temps. Ça m'a fait de la peine mais au moins, les choses étaient claires. Je savais à quoi m'attendre avec lui et ça m'a permis de tourner la page.

Comme personne ne réagissait, la blonde leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha :

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais aller parler à Derek.

# #

Clara Lorenzo était assise dans les gradins et regardait Stiles Stilinski, qui peinait à se relever. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à la douleur du garçon. Bien sûr, sa rupture avec Derek Hale arrangeait les plans des Nettoyeurs d'abattre la meute de loups garous. Mais la jeune fille connaissait parfaitement les sentiments d'abattement et de désespoir que l'adolescent ressentait en ce moment même.

Clara secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer. Elle ne devait pas commencer à s'émouvoir des réactions de l'ennemi. Stilinski n'avait pas choisi le bon camp. Il tomberait comme les autres. Tant pis pour lui. Et tant pis pour son cœur brisé.

La jeune fille allait détourner les yeux lorsque son regard accrocha celui de Louane. L'adolescent la fixait avec méfiance et la blonde se permit de lui adresser un sourire narquois. Comme prévu, la brune baissa la tête sans tarder.

— Aucun courage. La fuite fait partie intégrante de ses gênes, pensa Clara avec morgue.

La blonde ne ressentait pas la moindre sympathie pour Louane. Vraiment aucune. C'était pour elle une gamine immature qui était tellement pitoyable qu'elle était incapable de réussir un contrat. Elle arrivait peut-être à émouvoir les autres avec son passé, mais Clara n'était pas dupe. Louane était une bonne à rien et elle ne changerait jamais d'avis sur ce point.

Un mouvement à côté d'elle tira la blonde de ses pensées. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Joackim, assis, le regard fixé sur le terrain de crosse où l'équipe du lycée s'entraînait.

— Tu viens faire quoi ? lança-t-elle d'un ton peu amène.

— Regarder l'entraînement, rien de plus, annonça simplement l'adolescent.

— A d'autres, mais pas à moi, grinça Clara. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on croit que tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

Joackim esquissa un faible sourire.

— Je ne risque pas de passer du côté de mon père. Je le déteste trop pour ça. Mais j'espère te convaincre de passer du bon côté.

— Qui te dit que ton côté est le bon ?

— Parce que de mon côté, on tente de préserver la vie, pas de l'éliminer.

Les deux adolescents se toisèrent un instant avant que Clara se lève.

— Il est trop tard pour me convaincre de changer de côté. Je suis trop profondément impliquée dans les affaires des Nettoyeurs pour pouvoir les quitter comme ça.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard. Il suffit juste de le vouloir, souffla Joackim.

Clara haussa les épaules.

— Et bien, peut-être que je ne le veux pas.

# #

Derek gardait l'expression la plus neutre possible. Bras croisés, il était assis sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles, le dos droit. Son ex petit ami était installé en tailleur sur son lit et jouait avec ses doigts, l'air mal à l'aise.

L'alpha avait hésité lorsqu'il avait reçu le texto de l'adolescent lui demandant de le rejoindre chez lui après les cours pour parler. Le loup garou ne voyait pas l'intérêt de discuter avec le garçon mais il avait quand même accepté de se rendre chez les Stilinski, pour deux raisons.

La première était le texto assez alarmant de Scott pour lui signifier que Stiles allait vraiment mal. La seconde était la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son oncle plus tôt et qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Maudit soit Peter. Il parvenait toujours à mettre son neveu mal à l'aise.

Mais peu importait les raisons qui faisait que Derek était désormais face à face avec l'adolescent. Aucun des deux garçons ne savait comment débuter la conversation et un silence tendu régnait dans la chambre. Le garçon se décida enfin à se secouer et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il se lança :

— Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ?

L'alpha poussa un long soupir.

— Tu as vraiment besoin que je le redise ?

— Comment peux-tu être aussi froid ? bégaya Stiles. J'ai le cœur brisé, moi ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Je ne fais que penser à toi, le jour comme la nuit … J'arrive même plus à manger tellement je me sens mal … Pourquoi, toi, tu vas aussi bien ?

— Qui a dit que j'allais bien ? répliqua le loup garou.

L'adolescent cilla.

— Parce que tu vas mal ? bafouilla-t-il, la voix remplie d'espoir.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'empressa de répondre Derek. Je ne suis pas effondré comme toi mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être triste quand même. On a vécu de bons moments ensemble.

— Alors, si tu trouves qu'on a vécu de bons moments ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as quitté ?

L'alpha roula des yeux.

— Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je croyais t'aimer mais en fait, ce n'était pas exactement ça … J'avais plutôt envie de te protéger parce que je te trouvais vulnérable.

— Parce que tu crois que maintenant, je suis protégé sans toi ? s'exclama Stiles en écartant les bras.

— Je me suis rendu compte que tu savais te protéger sans moi. Et puis, tu as Scott pour veiller sur toi.

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

— J'ai besoin de toi, Derek. Je ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es plus là, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses, pourtant, déclara le loup garou d'une voix douce.

— Je peux pas, j'te jure, gémit le garçon. J'essaye de t'oublier mais à chaque fois, il y a un détail, une odeur, un son qui me fait penser à toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi …

Le regard que lui lança l'alpha glaça Stiles. Les yeux du loup garou brillaient de tristesse et de résignation. L'adolescent devina que le jeune homme allait lui faire comprendre gentiment, mais fermement, qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Le garçon agit en un éclair. Il ne voulait pas laisser le temps à Derek de lui dire que c'était définitivement et irrévocablement fini entre eux. La première fois avait été assez douloureuse comme ça. Il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre une deuxième fois. Plutôt mourir. Alors, Stiles fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, même si elle était un peu folle et osée.

L'adolescent se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur le loup garou. Il atterrit un peu brusquement sur l'alpha, toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau, et se cogna le genou assez violemment. Sans prendre garde à la douleur qui irradiait dans sa jambe, le garçon entoura le cou du loup garou de ses bras, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du jeune homme, dans un geste un peu désespéré mais qui contenait toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.


	66. Chapitre 65

Stiles sentit son cœur fondre alors que ses lèvres étaient pressées contre celles de Derek. L'adolescent se sentait bien, comme s'il avait retrouvé une partie de lui qui aurait disparu. La bouche si douce de l'alpha lui avait manqué, tout comme la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau.

Il ne voulait plus jamais quitter le loup garou. Et il espérait que ce baiser permettrait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas vivre sans Derek. C'était tout simplement impossible.

L'alpha, passé un instant de surprise, finit par bouger. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent et lentement, le fit reculer. Le souffle court, le garçon fixa le loup garou qui lui jetait un regard désolé.

— Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, murmura le jeune homme.

Mortifié, Stiles se redressa, descendit des genoux de Derek et tituba jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Des larmes vinrent embuer sa vue et une vive douleur lui vrilla la poitrine, comme si on lui avait planté une lance de glace dans le cœur. La tête vide de pensée, l'adolescent se sentait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours.

L'alpha fit une grimace embêtée et se leva de la chaise pour s'approcher du garçon. Le loup garou n'avait pas imaginé que Stiles prendrait aussi mal la rupture. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser comme ça et estima qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour tenter de le consoler. Le jeune homme posa doucement une main sur le bras de l'adolescent et chercha une parole réconfortante qui pourrait aider à faire passer la pilule.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot. Stiles se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et baissa les yeux au sol avant de murmurer :

— Va-t'en.

Sa voix était faible, nouée par le chagrin. Derek se sentit encore plus coupable de faire souffrir l'adolescent et retenta une nouvelle approche. Cette fois-ci, il eut à peine le temps d'approcher ses doigts de l'épaule du garçon. Stiles frappa brutalement son avant-bras du plat de la main pour l'écarter de lui. Il se leva du lit, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur ses joues. Le regard furieux qu'il adressa à Derek fit frissonner l'alpha. Jamais l'adolescent ne l'avait regardé de cette façon.

— Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta compassion ? cracha le garçon. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je me sens assez mal comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes.

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais avant d'avoir pu se défendre, Stiles enchaîna :

— Félicitations, tu m'as brisé le cœur. J'aurais tout fait pour toi et toi, tu me jettes sans état d'âme. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai un jour parce que j'ai vraiment mal. Alors, maintenant, laisse-moi le peu de fierté qu'il me reste, et va-t'en !

Derek soupira et fit mine de faire un pas en arrière avant de lancer à mi-voix :

— Tu es un garçon fort, Stiles. Tu vas t'en remettre …

Une ombre noire passa dans le regard déjà sombre de l'adolescent et quelque chose se brisa en lui. La colère se déversa dans tout son corps et il tendit violemment les bras pour pousser l'alpha.

— Je t'ai dit de dégager ! hurla-t-il.

Pris d'un accès de rage, il donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise avant de balayer d'un large mouvement de main les feuilles qui étaient éparpillées sur son bureau. Inquiet de le voir dans cet état, le loup garou lui attrapa le bras pour tenter de le calmer. Malheureusement, son geste produisit plutôt l'effet inverse.

Encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était à présent, Stiles se retourna pour faire face à Derek et tenta de lui marteler le torse à coups de poings. L'alpha ne se laissa pas faire et se saisit de ses poignets pour ne pas se faire frapper.

— Lâche-moi ! s'époumona l'adolescent, les joues rouges de colère. Casse toi et laisse moi tranquille !

Le loup garou repoussa doucement mais fermement le garçon afin d'être à portée de ses coups lorsqu'il le lâcherait. Il n'en revenait pas de le voir dans cet état de fureur et trouvait la réaction de Stiles disproportionnée. Lui-même n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment lorsqu'il avait appris que Kate, qui prétendait l'aimer, avait mis le feu au manoir Hale.

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, Derek avait tout de même eu très envie de tuer la jeune Argent qui s'était bien moqué de lui. Mais il avait des raisons valables d'être aussi énervé après elle. Alors que dans le cas présent, l'adolescent n'avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un tel état. Il s'était simplement fait largué. D'accord, ce ne devait pas être agréable, mais rien ne justifiait de se mettre dans une colère noire.

Stiles ne semblait pas du même avis que l'alpha, puisqu'il tenta de frapper une nouvelle fois son ex petit-ami. Le loup garou ne se laissa cependant pas faire et l'évita d'une torsion du buste, avant de reculer jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent. Il lui jeta un dernier regard triste avant de sortir sous les cris du garçon :

— Ouais, c'est ça, barre toi ! J'veux plus te voir, dégage de ma vie ! T'as fait assez de dégâts comme ça, j'espère que t'es content ?

Dans l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, Derek croisa le shérif qui l'arrêta, sourcils froncés :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'alpha secoua la tête, l'air gêné :

— Je ne sais pas trop … Il s'est énervé d'un coup. Il est fâché parce que je refuse qu'on se remette ensemble, je crois.

Le père de Stiles fixa un instant le loup garou avant de lui taper sur l'épaule. Il recommença à monter les marches pour atteindre le palier sans faire plus attention au jeune homme, qui resta un instant debout en plein milieu de l'escalier, écoutant le garçon renverser les meubles de sa chambre. Derek finit cependant par quitter la maison des Stilinski, le cœur serré, conscient qu'il avait blessé une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus.

# #

— Stiles !

Si l'interpellation du shérif parvint aux oreilles de l'adolescent, il n'en eut rien à faire. Il continua de s'énerver contre le mobilier de sa chambre. Après avoir mis par terre ses affaires de cours ainsi que tous les papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, le garçon avait balancé son pied contre son lit avant de retourner sa table de chevet.

— Stiles ! Calme-toi !

L'adolescent avait la vue brouillée, la respiration hachée, le cœur palpitant beaucoup trop vite contre ses côtes. Il était proche de la crise de panique, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas se calmer. Le garçon avait besoin de laisser sa rage s'évacuer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la contenir en lui. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur pour qu'il puisse les retenir.

Stiles traversa sa chambre pour s'attaquer à son armoire. Il comptait donner un coup de poing dans les portes avant de vider ses étagères, mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter à l'étape « frapper le meuble ». Lorsque ses doigts repliés contre sa paume s'écrasèrent contre le bois, un craquement sec retentit et une vive douleur irradia dans son poignet. Dans un cri, l'adolescent recula en titubant, en serrant sa main droite contre lui.

En un bond, son père fut à côté de lui et l'interrogea d'une voix anxieuse :

— Ça va ?

Stiles sentit la colère qui l'habitait refluer, remplacée par la souffrance qui se diffusait depuis son poignet jusqu'à son épaule. Les larmes de rage se transformèrent en larmes de douleur et l'adolescent se laissa tomber contre le shérif.

— J'ai mal, gémit-il.

— Tu ne t'es pas loupé, approuva son père. Tu as cogné fort contre la porte de ton armoire. Je pense que tu t'es cassé le poignet. Il va falloir aller à l'hôpital.

— Tu penses qu'ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose pour mon cœur aussi ? balbutia faiblement le garçon.

Le shérif soupira et serra l'épaule de son fils.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient quelque chose contre les chagrins d'amour de plus efficace que le temps, avoua-t-il.

Stiles renifla avant de demander d'une voix tremblante :

— Comment tu as fait, quand maman est morte ?

Son père ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de ça. Le sujet était encore trop sensible, même quatre ans après le décès de sa femme. Mais son fils avait besoin de réponses. Alors, le shérif prit sur lui et rouvrit les yeux avant de répondre :

— C'était dur. Très dur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu goût à la vie. Tout me semblait morne, indigne d'intérêt. J'avais une douleur persistante dans la poitrine et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais pouvoir faire, sans ta mère. Mais j'ai trouvé une raison de me forcer à continuer de vivre et ça m'a permis d'aller de l'avant.

— C'était quoi, cette raison ?

Le père de Stiles sourit doucement.

— C'était toi. Tu m'as permis de survivre au décès de Claudia. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Tu venais de perdre ta mère, tu ne pouvais pas non plus perdre ton père. J'ai puisé en toi la force de me relever et de continuer d'avancer. C'était dur, mais je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Tu étais trop important pour moi pour que je me focalise uniquement sur ma peine et que je me laisse aller. Tu as été, tu es et tu seras toujours ma raison d'avancer dans la vie.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'adolescent.

— C'était Derek, ma raison d'avancer dans la vie, avoua-t-il. Je vais faire comment, maintenant qu'il m'a largué ?

— Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, admit le shérif. Pour l'instant, tu es triste et tu ne ressens que ça. Mais un jour, tu vas te réveiller et tu auras un peu moins mal. Et la douleur va finir par décroître jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

— J'aimerais ne plus avoir mal maintenant !

Le shérif tapota le dos de son fils.

— Je sais. Je sais bien.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence, puis Stiles grimaça :

— Pour mon cœur, on ne peut rien faire, mais pour mon poignet, on pourrait aller à l'hôpital ?

# #

Stiles planta sa fourchette dans un nuggets à l'aide de sa main gauche. Il porta l'aliment à sa bouche avec un peu de maladresse et se maudit d'avoir donné un coup de poing dans son armoire. Une attelle entourait le poignet de l'adolescent car son coup de sang lui avait valu une fracture du radius.

Mais il avait tout de même eu de la chance dans son malheur : il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être opéré et le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge à l'hôpital lui avait prescrit une attelle, et non pas un plâtre, pour immobiliser son poignet, le temps que sa blessure guérisse.

Le garçon se voyait donc obligé d'utiliser sa main gauche alors qu'il était droitier, ce qui lui compliquait la vie. Ses profs avaient généralement compris qu'il était dans une position délicate et lui avait assuré que s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa main droite d'ici les examens de fin de semestre, il bénéficierait d'un secrétaire pour l'aider à rédiger les réponses à ses examens.

Seul Harris n'avait pas compati à sa situation. Il avait même obligé Stiles à prendre des notes pendant son cours, faisant fi de son incapacité à utiliser son poignet, et ce, alors que Scott s'était porté volontaire pour lui photocopier ses propres cours. L'adolescent se retrouvait donc avec une page écrite en pattes de mouche illisibles et donc inutilisable. Il n'avait cependant pas insisté, conscient que son professeur de chimie ne céderait jamais.

La réaction de Finstock à l'annonce de sa blessure avait beaucoup embêté le garçon. En effet, le coach avait prévu de faire jouer Stiles en première ligne le soir de la finale, suite aux résultats plutôt bons de l'adolescent lors des précédents matchs et des entraînements. Finstock était donc contrarié de ne pouvoir mettre le joueur sur le terrain et le garçon était déçu de louper une telle occasion.

— Tout ça à cause de Derek … pensa-t-il.

Stiles essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier l'alpha. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer à autre chose, mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait rester dans cet état d'abattement parce que ses amis et son père s'inquiétaient pour lui. L'adolescent tentait donc de faire bonne figure pour les rassurer.

Il s'était d'abord forcé à manger de bon appétit avant de se rendre compte qu'au final, il avait retrouvé envie de manger. Il avait fait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait Scott avant de réellement écouter les propos de son meilleur ami. Il avait scotché un sourire sur son visage avant de recommencer à rire naturellement.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines depuis qu'il s'était fracturé le poignet contre son armoire. Deux semaines depuis que Derek lui avait fait comprendre que leur relation était belle et bien finie. Deux semaines que le garçon tentait de se remettre de leur rupture.

Et au final, il allait de mieux en mieux. Stiles était lui-même surpris de découvrir qu'il parvenait à surmonter son chagrin. L'adolescent avait fait plusieurs cauchemars durant ces treize derniers jours, des mauvais rêves desquels il était sorti transi de peur, le cœur battant, au bord de la crise de panique. Cet état lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait vécu lorsque sa mère était morte et il avait fait en sorte de ne pas replonger dans l'abattement qui l'avait caractérisé quatre ans plus tôt.

Le garçon avait vécu une belle histoire avec Derek et même s'il restait très nostalgique des bons moments qu'il avait passé avec l'alpha, il était décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour observer ses amis, attablés tout autour de lui. Allison était blottie contre Scott, la tête posée sur son épaule, le bras du loup garou passé autour du cou de la jeune fille. Lydia et Jackson se chamaillait sur un détail, comme à leur habitude. Matt et Louane étaient beaucoup plus discrets que les autres adolescents, mais les regards qu'ils se lançaient voulaient tout dire.

Isaac était assis près d'Erica et loin de Danny. La tension entre les deux garçons avait décru mais ne s'était pas totalement effacée. Stiles se demandait s'il existerait toujours ce froid entre eux ou s'ils parviendraient à l'effacer. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il réussirait à reparler un jour à Derek ou même à le regarder dans les yeux.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer à déprimer, Scott le tira de ses pensées en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à manger ?

Le grand sourire amusé qui étirait les lèvres de son meilleur ami permit à Stiles de savoir que le garçon se moquait de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Jackson interrompit sa dispute avec Lydia pour charrier Scott :

— S'il était handicapé comme toi, ouais, il aurait besoin d'aide. Mais il est plus adroit que toi, même avec une main en moins !

— Il me semble qu'il est quand même plutôt efficace sur un terrain de crosse, répliqua gentiment Allison pour défendre son copain.

— Et on sait tous qu'elle est bien placée pour nous expliquer à quel point Scott est douée de ses mains, et pas que sur un terrain de crosse, glissa innocemment Lydia, la bouche en cœur.

Stiles sourit avant de porter une nouvelle fois sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Il avait perdu son amoureux mais au moins, il pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis.

# #

L'une des nombreuses contrariétés qu'une attelle au poignet induisait était qu'on ne pouvait pas conduire. Scott servait donc de chauffeur à son meilleur ami pour le conduire au lycée et pour le ramener chez lui. Bien sûr, cela convenait parfaitement aux deux garçons qui étaient ravis de passer du temps ensemble. Cependant, Stiles regrettait de ne plus pouvoir conduire sa Jeep, et il lui tardait que son poignet soit rétabli pour pouvoir reconduire sa voiture. Il lui fallait pourtant attendre encore trois semaines avant d'être rétabli, ce qui voulait dire qu'il restait dépendant de Scott.

A la sortie des cours, les deux garçons restèrent comme d'habitude quelques instants avec le reste du groupe pour discuter de leur journée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à saluer leurs amis et à partir, une Camaro noire entra sur le parking et vint s'arrêter à quelques pas d'eux.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra aussitôt. Il avait bien évidemment reconnu le véhicule mais il n'avait pas envie de voir Derek. Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Depuis ce fameux soir où il s'était cassé le poignet, l'adolescent n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'alpha. Ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés, ni envoyés de textos. Le garçon ne venait même plus aux entraînements des bêtas, afin de ne pas croiser son ex petit-ami, et ses amis prenaient soin de ne pas citer le nom du loup garou lorsqu'ils bavardaient tous ensemble.

Stiles prit donc grand soin de fixer l'écran de son téléphone portable, faisant mine d'être absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Derek, de son côté, ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il se contenta de sortir de sa voiture, de s'approcher du groupe à grand pas et de jeter à la figure de Louane une poignée de petits objets noirs et cylindriques. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même lorsque l'alpha déclara froidement :

— Tu diras à ton père que je n'aime pas me répéter. Je lui ai dit une fois que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide. Et je déteste me répéter. S'il continue de m'espionner, ça risque de ne pas me plaire.

— Mais … couina faiblement Louane, les yeux pleins de larmes.

— Je peux me défendre tout seul, la coupa sèchement le loup garou. Alors si jamais je trouve de nouveau un micro chez moi, ça va très mal se passer.

Sans laisser le temps à quelqu'un de réagir, Derek tourna les talons et repartit s'installer dans sa Camaro. Le moteur ronfla lorsqu'il démarra et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait disparu du parking du lycée. Les regards se tournèrent alors sur Louane, qui était totalement tétanisée.

— J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, bafouilla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

# #

— Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Scott jeta un regard en biais à son meilleur ami qui venait de lui poser une question. Les deux garçons venaient de quitter le reste du groupe et étaient en route pour le domicile Stilinski. L'intervention de Derek avait jeté un froid et Matt avait serré Louane contre lui pour la consoler. Allison avait lancé un coup d'œil à son amoureux qui n'avait pas échappé à Stiles et Scott n'avait pas tardé à prendre congé des autres adolescents pour ramener son meilleur ami chez lui.

Mais ce dernier avait bien compris que quelque chose lui échappait. Et bien que ça lui fasse du mal de parler de Derek, sa curiosité était piquée à vif et il voulait tirer cette histoire au clair. Le loup garou se retrouva donc obligé de lui expliquer la situation :

— En fait, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, le père de Louane est venu voir Derek pour lui dire que nous allions tous bénéficier d'une protection rapprochée, étant donné que Keyra était dans le coin et projetait de nous tuer tous. Mais Derek lui a clairement indiqué qu'on était capable de se défendre tous seuls et qu'on n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

— Pourquoi il a fait ça ? s'étonna Stiles. Je veux dire … On sait tous que Keyra est largement capable de nous maîtriser.

Scott haussa les épaules.

— On ne sait pas trop ce qui a motivé Derek. On en a parlé tous ensemble et on s'est dit qu'il voulait prouver qu'il était capable de nous protéger tous seuls.

— Il se rend compte qu'il risque plutôt de nous porter préjudice ? railla son meilleur ami.

Le loup garou prit un air embêté.

— C'est compliqué, tu sais … Quand on est un alpha, on a des responsabilités envers sa meute. Se faire aider par quelqu'un d'autre, un humain de surcroit, c'est un peu comme faillir à sa tâche …

— Pas du tout ! riposta Stiles. Accepter de se faire aider, c'est faire preuve de lucidité sur ses propres forces. Keyra est rusée et elle ne recule devant aucun moyen pour arriver à ses fins. On ne pourra pas la vaincre tous seuls. C'est vraiment un truc de loup, de penser comme Derek le fait !

Scott lança un regard peiné à son ami.

— Lydia, Allison, Danny et Matt pensent comme toi.

— Parce que toi, t'es du côté de Derek ?

Le loup garou secoua la tête.

— Non. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Keyra est trop forte et trop intelligente pour que notre meute en vienne à bout. Mais je comprends Derek. Je comprends sa fierté à vouloir être le seul à protéger ses bêtas et à ne pas accepter que quelqu'un d'autre les protège à sa place. Et j'aimerais que vous, les humains, vous compreniez ça …

— Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? releva Stiles, à moitié vexé.

Scott soupira.

— Rien de spécial. C'est juste un truc que j'ai remarqué …

— Tu veux bien être plus précis ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

Stiles observa son meilleur ami pendant que celui tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— C'est quelque chose dont je me suis rendu compte il y a longtemps … En fait, la meute … Ca n'en est pas vraiment une.

— Pardon ?

— En fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a les humains d'un côté et les loups garous de l'autre. Ca a toujours été comme ça, depuis le début. On a beau se dire tous proches les uns des autres, il y a une séparation distincte entre vous et nous.

— Quoi ? Tu rigoles ! On est tous amis ! protesta Stiles. Et puis, être un humain n'empêche pas de sortir avec un loup garou ! Regarde-toi avec Allison.

— Je sais bien, reprit doucement Scott. Mais même si tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir proche d'Isaac. Il y a des choses que nous ressentons tous les deux que tu ne comprends pas.

Voyant que son interlocuteur prenait une tête choquée, le loup garou se dépêcha de poursuivre :

— C'est comme toi qui te sens proche de Lydia. Vous êtes tous les deux très intelligents et c'est ce qui fait que vous avez une amitié à part. Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ?

Stiles ne répondit pas. Son meilleur ami avait raison. Il adorait Scott plus que tout, et personne ne pourrait le remplacer mais ce qu'il partageait avec Lydia était vraiment différent de la relation qu'il avait avec le lycanthrope.

— Tout ça pour dire que nous, les loups garous, on se comprend très bien les uns les autres. Et que vous, les humains, vous êtes très soudés. Je ressens vraiment une séparation entre nous tous depuis la rupture d'Isaac et Danny. Et plus récemment, celle entre Derek et toi. Comme si instinctivement, on prenait part pour celui qui nous ressemble le plus.

— Tu veux dire que tu trouves que Derek a bien fait de me larguer ?

Scott leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le ton accusateur de son meilleur ami.

— Non, pas du tout ! Je trouve qu'il t'a quitté brusquement et je le déteste pour t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais je crois qu'il a fait ça avant tout parce qu'il avait peur qu'il t'arrive du mal.

— Tu oublies la partie où il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus, grinça Stiles.

— Parce que toi, tu l'as cru ? s'étonna le loup garou.

Son meilleur ami ne répondit pas, trop choqué de sa réponse. Scott reprit la parole :

— En fait, je comprends Derek. Moi aussi, j'ai parfois peur de rester avec Allison, parce que ma condition de loup garou pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Je reste avec elle parce que je l'aime mais aussi parce qu'elle est une chasseuse et qu'elle sait se défendre. Je sais qu'elle sera capable de faire face à des ennemis le cas échéant. Alors, non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon dont Derek t'a largué. Mais je comprends qu'il l'ait fait en pensant te protéger.

Loin de remonter le moral de Stiles, les propos du loup garou lui firent de la peine. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réellement déprimer, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche et le sortit de ses pensées moroses. Alors que Scott se garait devant la maison des Stilinski, son meilleur ami blêmit et resta figé sur le siège passager.

— Tu ne descends pas ? s'étonna le lycanthrope.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles montra son écran de téléphone pour que le loup garou puisse lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« J'ai à te parler. Viens chez moi. »

Le SMS était signé Derek. Scott échangea un long regard avec son meilleur ami.

— Il ne m'a pas envoyé de textos depuis deux semaines, confirma Stiles, en réponse à la question silencieuse du loup garou. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait avoir à se dire, vu comment notre dernière conversation s'est finie.

Le lycanthrope se passa les mains sur le visage avant de soupirer.

— Bon, on fait quoi, alors ? On y va ou pas ?

* * *

Je tiens à tous vous remercier. La Fragilité de l'Equilibre vient de dépasser les 600 commentaires pour plus de 50 000 vues ! Merci de votre soutien, merci pour vos messages et merci de me lire ! Je ne saurais jamais assez vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ma passion avec vous !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai envoyé mon projet personnel à une maison d'édition. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre une réponse, en espérant qu'elle soit positive ! En attendant, je continue d'écrire :) A très vite et encore merci de votre soutien !


	67. Chapitre 66

Derek était installé dans la cuisine du manoir Hale, son ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui. L'alpha naviguait sur le net, fouillant les sites d'offres d'emploi. Puisqu'il avait rompu avec Stiles, le loup garou ne se voyait pas aller voir le shérif pour lui demander si la proposition de travail qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt tenait toujours. Le jeune homme cherchait donc un employeur d'une façon différente.

Derek était donc occupé lorsqu'il entendit la première voiture se garer devant le manoir. Suspicieux, il leva les yeux de son écran et tendit l'oreille. Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, il reconnut les voix d'Erica et Isaac qui venaient de sortir du véhicule de la blonde. L'alpha fut légèrement surpris. Les deux adolescents venaient souvent le voir après les cours, mais d'ordinaire, ils le prévenaient de leur arrivée.

Le loup garou fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il entendit une deuxième voiture s'arrêter devant chez lui. Il avait reconnu le doux ronflement de la Porsche de Jackson et ne comprenait pas ce que le garçon pouvait bien lui vouloir. Si Erica et Isaac rendaient régulièrement visite à Derek, c'était loin d'être le cas du jeune blond. Il préférait passer son temps libre avec Lydia et ne rejoignait le manoir que lorsque son alpha lui ordonnait de venir pour un entraînement.

Le jeune homme se leva donc de sa chaise, intrigué par la présence de ses trois bêtas. Non. Quatre. Le loup garou venait de discerner la présence de la jeune rousse, qui était en train de ronchonner après son petit ami pour une futilité. Derek remonta le couloir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée juste avant qu'Isaac ne pose la main sur la poignée.

— Salut ! lança le garçon d'une voix joyeuse.

— Salut, répondit l'alpha pendant que les adolescents rentraient dans le manoir.

Les quatre amis allèrent s'installer dans le salon et l'alpha les suivit, de plus en plus perplexe.

— Je peux savoir depuis quand ma maison est votre nouveau lieu de rassemblement après le lycée ? s'enquit-il.

Erica fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous venez chez moi, sans me prévenir à l'avance de votre arrivée, s'impatienta le loup garou, qui détestait qu'on réponde à ses questions par une autre interrogation. Cette maison m'appartient, ce n'est pas un squat pour ados. J'aimerais donc que vous évitiez d'y venir quand bon vous semble.

Les quatre jeunes parurent surpris de la réaction du jeune homme et se jetèrent des regards perplexes. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu répondre, trois coups furent frappés contre la porte d'entrée. L'air agacé, Derek tourna les talons pour aller voir qui venait le déranger et se retrouva face à face avec Danny. L'adolescent lui sourit timidement et l'alpha s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, même si la moutarde lui montait de plus en plus au nez.

Ce fut Jackson qui, le premier, daigna offrir une réponse à l'alpha :

— C'est toi qui nous a dit de venir ! Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu n'es pas satisfait qu'on vienne tous quand tu le demandes. D'habitude, tu râles parce que tu estimes qu'on ne se dépêche pas assez. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux …

Lydia nota aussitôt l'expression de surprise qui se peignit sur les traits du loup garou.

— C'est bien toi qui nous a envoyé un texto pour nous demander de venir ?

— Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez là ? Pourquoi je vous aurais envoyé un texto pour vous demander de venir ici ?

Les adolescents fouillèrent dans leurs poches pour en extraire leurs téléphones portables et montrer les SMS qu'ils avaient reçus, tous signés du nom du jeune homme. Derek secoua la tête en lisant les messages.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai envoyé ces textos, finit-il par déclarer.

— Tu en es sûr ? releva malgré lui Danny.

— Bien sûr, que j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama l'alpha. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'amuserai à vous envoyer un message vous demandant de vous rendre au manoir pour ensuite faire semblant de m'étonner ?

Les adolescents échangèrent de nouveau des regards jusqu'à ce que Lydia ose demander d'une voix anxieuse :

— Alors … Si ce n'est pas toi qui a envoyé ces textos … Qui l'a fait ?

# #

Matt se gara devant la maison des Barette et Hana en descendit après avoir remercié l'adolescent et l'avoir salué. Le photographe tourna la tête vers Louane, encore assise sur le siège passager. Il tendit la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et la jeune fille lui sourit timidement. Le garçon l'attira contre lui et ils restèrent quelques instants serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans parler. Puis, la brune soupira et brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

— Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi …

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis bien dans tes bras, c'est tout, répondit simplement Louane.

Matt caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille et celle-ci finit par ajouter :

— Tu sais, je me suis déjà demandé ce que ça ferait si je partais de chez moi. Si je m'en allais sans me retourner, pour commencer une nouvelle vie …

— Une vie loin de ton père ? supposa le photographe.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et répéta :

— Une vie loin de mon père.

— Tu ne feras jamais ça, déclara le garçon après un instant de réflexion.

— De quoi ?

— T'en aller loin d'ici et de ton père.

Louane se détacha de l'étreinte de Matt et recula pour lui lancer un regard vexé.

— Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez courageuse ?

Le photographe eut un petit sourire en coin.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je trouve que tu es très courageuse. Je voulais dire que tu ne partirais jamais loin d'ici parce que tu serais loin de Hana et que tu ne le supporterais pas.

Le garçon se gratta la joue avant de poursuivre :

— J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu la regardes quand tu la croises dans les couloirs ou lorsqu'on est à la cafétéria. Tu vérifies qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé et qu'elle est en sécurité. Tu la fixes même longtemps parfois, et tu as une petite ride qui se creuse sur ton front en même temps que tu fronces les sourcils.

Louane rit doucement et Matt caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

— Donc, tu ne partiras jamais loin d'ici juste parce qu'à Beacon Hills, il y a Hana et que tu ne supporterais pas de la quitter et de la laisser sans surveillance.

— Et si tu te trompais ? rétorqua la jeune fille, avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Et si Hana ne comptait pas tant que ça pour moi ?

Le photographe baissa le regard.

— Alors si ta bonne raison de rester à Beacon Hills n'était pas Hana, j'espère que ce serait moi. Après tout, tu as dit que tu étais bien dans mes bras.

Louane sourit au garçon avec toute la tendresse qu'elle possédait et entoura son cou de ses bras.

— Si je m'en vais un jour, promis, je t'emmène avec moi, chuchota-t-elle.

— Faudra d'abord que tu demandes son avis à Hana, glissa Matt.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je persiste à dire que tu ne partiras jamais d'ici sans elle, expliqua le photographe. Alors si tu t'en vas, elle vient avec toi.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

— De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. Je ne vais pas partir d'ici avant un moment.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un instant silencieux puis, Louane se recula.

— Il faut que je rentre, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

— Et moi, faut que j'aille au manoir, annonça Matt en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Derek veut me voir apparemment. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une réunion de toute la meute, vu qu'il n'a jamais demandé à me voir tout seul …

La jeune fille grimaça et effleura la main du photographe :

— Soyez prudent. Je sais que Derek ne veut pas de l'aide de mon père et des autres Protecteurs, et même si je peux comprendre qu'il veuille se défendre tout seul, il aurait dû accepter un coup de main. Les Nettoyeurs sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins …

— On sera prudent, promit le garçon.

Alors que sa copine ouvrait la portière, il la retint par l'épaule.

— Au fait … Je sais que tu n'avais pas le droit de nous en parler mais techniquement, vu que ton père t'a retiré ton contrat, tu peux me dire qui tu étais sensée protéger, non ?

Louane échangea un long regard avec Matt avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui chuchoter l'identité de son ancien contrat. Le photographe ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris :

— Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné …

— Parce que tu pensais que je devais protéger qui ? s'esclaffa la jeune fille.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et avoua avec une mimique amusé sur les lèvres :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais persuadé que ton contrat était de protéger Stiles.

# #

Peter venait de quitter le lycée et prenait la route pour aller chez les McCall. Son neveu lui avait envoyé un message pour lui intimer de le rejoindre aussi rapidement que possible mais le loup garou comptait bien l'ignorer tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris de nouvelles de Melissa et des jumeaux. Le lycanthrope pensait d'ailleurs à emmener l'infirmière avec lui jusqu'au manoir, afin qu'il ne la laisse pas sans surveillance. Tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à Derek. Il n'avait qu'à pas être si soupe-au-lait !

Peter était plutôt de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Il avait encore gagné un duel verbal contre Harris, que l'enseignant lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés en salle des profs. Voyant que le loup garou parlait souvent avec les lycéens de la meute et surtout, avec Lydia, le professeur de chimie avait insinué que son collègue aimait bien sortir avec les élèves. Ce à quoi Peter avait répondu d'une voix forte qu'il préférait surtout sortir en compagnie de la mère d'un élève en particulier. Cette réplique lui avait permis de moucher Harris et il en était assez fier.

En plus de cela, le loup garou avait eu un climat agréable dans ses classes, en dépit des examens de fin de semestre qui approchaient. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait orienté les révisions des lycéens en leur avouant à demi-mot le sujet sur lequel il les interrogerait, mais en tout cas, les adolescents avaient été calmes durant cette journée. Il ne manquait plus qu'au lycanthrope de rejoindre Melissa et de se blottir contre elle pour écouter le cœur des jumeaux battre pour que son bonheur soit complet.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes de la maison des McCall, Peter sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa jambe, et bien qu'il soit totalement idiot de jeter un œil à son mobile alors qu'on est au volant, il le sortit de sa poche pour lire le texto. Le loup garou avait totalement confiance en ses réflexes surdéveloppés pour éviter un accident le cas échéant et ne quitta pas totalement la route des yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que Derek lui avait envoyé un nouveau texto.

« Oublie le texto précédent. C'est une erreur. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi au manoir ».

Peter fronça les sourcils avant de ranger son téléphone et de mettre son clignotant pour tourner à la prochaine intersection, tout en commentant en son for intérieur :

— Ce n'est pas son genre de changer d'avis aussi rapidement. Il est plutôt borné, comme garçon. Sa rupture avec Stiles doit bien le tracasser pour qu'il revienne sur ses décisions comme ça …

# #

Derek avait croisé les bras et fixait les membres de sa meute qui étaient présents dans le salon de son manoir. Isaac et Erica. Jackson et Lydia. Danny et Matt. Ce dernier était arrivé au moment même où l'alpha envoyait un message aux personnes qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés chez lui pour leur dire d'ignorer son précédent texto, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais envoyé.

En effet, après avoir discuté avec les adolescents présents, le loup garou en avait conclu que quelqu'un s'était probablement emparé de son identité pour rassembler la meute dans un seul et même endroit. Et par quelqu'un, le jeune homme sous-entendait Keyra. Ou l'un de ses sbires. En tout cas, c'était probablement les Nettoyeurs qui désiraient que la meute soit au complet pour pouvoir plus facilement la décimer.

— Mais nous ne leur faciliterons pas la tâche ! pesta intérieurement Derek.

Un silence tendu régnait dans le salon. Cette histoire de textos envoyés par on ne savait qui inquiétait la meute mais ce n'était pas seulement cela qui rendait l'atmosphère électrique. Danny et Isaac étaient assis l'un près de l'autre et le froid qui existait entre eux était parfaitement perceptible pour tout le monde. Si leur différent semblait s'être apaisé ces dernières semaines, il était de nouveau bien vif aujourd'hui. Sûrement parce que Danny n'ignorait pas les avances qu'un joueur de l'équipe de crosse lui faisait, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Isaac.

Personne n'osait faire le moindre commentaire jusqu'à ce que Lydia ose exprimer ce qui la tracassait :

— Et si c'était le corbeau qui cherchait à nous faire peur ?

— Pardon ? fit Derek.

La rousse toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

— Je me disais … Ce texto signé de ton nom. Et si c'était le corbeau qui nous l'envoyait ? Il n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis que Keyra est revenu à Beacon Hills, mais il pourrait très bien se manifester de nouveau maintenant, non ?

— C'est possible, admit l'alpha. Mais personnellement, je me fiche pas mal de qui à envoyer ce message. Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est de savoir pourquoi il ou elle a fait ça.

— Evidemment, c'est ce qui compte le plus, grinça Lydia, un peu vexée de voir ses déductions balayées aussi rapidement. Mais j'essaie de proposer des théories avec le peu d'indices qu'on a.

Jackson lui posa une main sur la cuisse pour lui indiquer silencieusement de se taire. Derek n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui avait envie de discuter et encore moins l'air de quelqu'un qui appréciait de se faire rabrouer. La rousse ne rajouta donc rien, bien qu'elle eût besoin de parler.

Soudain, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre avant de s'éteindre lorsque la voiture se gara près des autres véhicules stationnés devant le manoir. Les loups garous tendirent l'oreille et distinguèrent deux battements de cœur. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de découvrir l'identité des nouveaux arrivants.

Scott poussa la porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine de frapper et se dirigea sans hésiter vers le salon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Derek ?

Derrière lui, Allison le suivait de façon plus calme.

— Vous n'avez pas reçu un texto vous disant que ce n'était pas la peine de venir ? s'agaça l'alpha.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un coup d'œil qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient en effet pas consulté leur messagerie sur le trajet. Alors que Lydia se chargeait d'expliquer la situation à sa meilleure amie, Jackson lança à Scott :

— Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Stiles ?

Derek ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter la réponse du bêta :

— Si, mais il n'a pas voulu venir. Je suis donc passé chercher Allison avant de venir au manoir. Tu sais, pour les économies d'essence et pour protéger la planète …

Le blond lança à son ami un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas à ses excuses écologistes mais ne rétorqua rien. Tout le monde savait que Scott aimait passer du temps avec sa copine et il se faisait déjà assez gentiment charrié par toute la meute à longueur de temps.

Derek finit par soupirer et résumer la situation :

— Donc, si je comprends bien, à part Peter et Stiles, nous sommes tous ici parce que quelqu'un l'a voulu. On ne sait pas qui c'est, on ne sait pas pourquoi il ou elle a voulu nous rassembler, mais c'est certainement pour de mauvaises raisons. Quelqu'un a une idée pour nous sortir de là ?

# #

Peter sut aussitôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison des McCall. C'est peut-être l'odeur du sang qui lui parvient aux narines, ou le silence suspect qui régnait, mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture, le loup garou savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la journée.

Le cœur battant, les sens aux aguets, la peur au ventre, il se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui était entrouverte. Le lycanthrope eut le temps de faire trois pas dans le couloir avant qu'une forme sombre ne jaillisse sur lui.

Peter sortit ses griffes et d'une main, réussit à arrêter la batte de baseball qui menaçait de l'assommer. Il ne contrattaqua cependant pas. Il avait eu le temps d'identifier son agresseur. Chris Argent. Le chasseur baissa à son tour son arme et poussa un long soupir.

— C'est toi …

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Melissa va bien ?

Chris opina.

— Oui, elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Deux hommes ont tenté de s'en prendre à elle, mais j'ai joué mon rôle. Je les ai neutralisés mais j'ai peur qu'il y en ait d'autres qui vienne nous attaquer de nouveau.

Le loup garou inspira profondément. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire lorsque Melissa apparut en haut des marches de l'escalier.

— Peter ? C'est toi ?

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux vers elle et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était à côté d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

— Tu n'as rien ? chuchota-t-il, bien que Chris lui ait déjà annoncé qu'elle était saine et sauve.

— Non, ça va. J'ai eu une peur bleue, mais tout va bien pour moi et les jumeaux.

Peter l'embrassa sur le front et ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Tant pis si Derek avait décidé qu'au final, il n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne le déranger au manoir ce soir.

Un loup peut se défendre seul. Mais c'est en meute qu'il est le plus fort. Et il était hors de question que Peter ne mette pas toutes les chances de protéger Melissa de son côté.

# #

Stiles était affalé sur son lit. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir refusé de se rendre au manoir Hale. Scott avait tenté de le convaincre de l'accompagner, mais voyant que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas décider à accepter, il avait fini par abandonner. Mais maintenant, Stiles se demandait ce que Derek pouvait bien leur vouloir.

Bien sûr, il avait reçu le texto décrétant qu'il ne fallait tout compte fait pas y aller, mais la curiosité de l'adolescent avait été encore plus piquée au vif. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu trotter dans la tête de l'alpha pour qu'il demande à Scott et lui de venir, puis pour qu'il annule sans plus d'explication ? Le garçon avait formulé une multitude d'hypothèses mais aucune ne l'avait satisfait et malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment obtenir la réponse.

Lorsque son père l'appela pour lui signaler le dîner était prêt, il se décida à mettre de côté ses interrogations pour se lever et aller rejoindre la cuisine. Stiles s'installa en face du shérif, qui avait préparé une fricassée de poulet accompagnée de riz et de champignons, et l'adolescent le félicita pour la bonne odeur qui régnait dans la pièce.

Une fois leurs assiettes servies, ils commencèrent à discuter de leur journée. Après avoir brièvement raconté ce qu'il avait fait au poste de police, le père du garçon l'interrogea sur les examens qui approchaient :

— Tu te sens prêt ?

— Bin, comme d'habitude, éluda Stiles.

— Je voulais dire … Malgré les chamboulements récents dans ta vie, tu as trouvé le temps de réviser ?

L'adolescent savait très bien à quels chamboulements le shérif faisait allusion. Il lui demandait de façon dérivée s'il avait trouvé le temps, l'envie et le courage de travailler ses cours alors que Derek venait de le larguer. Même si le garçon n'avait pas envie de partager ces histoires de cœur avec son père, il se força à le rassurer. Après tout, le shérif l'avait beaucoup soutenu durant cette période, lui prodiguant du réconfort sans jamais lui demander de lui parler en retour. Stiles estimait qu'il pouvait bien lui toucher deux mots sur la situation :

— Je t'assure que ça va. Je suis toujours un peu triste, mais ce n'est pas une rupture qui va me faire rater mon année.

Son père lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, mais il eut la bonne grâce de changer de sujet de conversation :

— Et Scott ? Il a bien révisé ? Il avait fait des progrès aux derniers examens, j'espère qu'il va avoir d'aussi bons résultats cette fois-ci.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son père mais n'eut pas le temps de le faire. La fenêtre du salon explosa dans un fracas assourdissant. Le père et le fils sursautèrent et ne réagirent pas tout de suite, trop surpris. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent lorsqu'il entendit le verre brisé crisser sous les pas de quelqu'un. Le garçon se leva pour se rapprocher du shérif, conscient que la personne qui approchait n'était pas un simple cambrioleur.

Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un homme aux traits anguleux, à l'air froid et aux vêtements sombres fixa le père et son fils sans dire un mot. Le sang de Stiles se glaça dans ses veines. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il savait que cet homme était un envoyé de Keyra.

Loin de ses pensées, le shérif posa une question toute simple :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'homme.

— Je suis la mort.


	68. Chapitre 67

Derek était parti s'isoler dans la cuisine, à la fois pour réfléchir tranquillement que pour éviter les regards perdus de ses bêtas. Les coudes posés sur la table, la tête plongée dans ses mains, l'alpha était complètement dépassé par la situation. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour protéger sa meute. Le but des Nettoyeurs semblaient être de les réunir afin de mieux pouvoir les écraser. Devaient-ils se séparer, afin de compliquer la tâche à leurs ennemis ? Ou au contraire, devaient-ils rester groupés pour lutter ? Après tout, selon le proverbe, l'union fait la force.

L'esprit du loup garou bouillonnait d'hypothèses mais aucune ne lui semblait être la solution idéale. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer devoir sacrifier un, voire plusieurs membres de sa meute afin de réussir à se sortir de ce traquenard. Son estomac se serra violemment sous le coup du stress et il réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Pour en rajouter à son malaise, un vrombissement parvint à ses oreilles et Derek releva la tête. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour reconnaître le ronflement du moteur de la Ferrari de Peter. Le loup garou pesta. Son oncle n'avait-il rien compris à la situation ? Voulait-il encore une fois s'amuser à défier l'autorité de son alpha ?

Passablement énervé, le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine et traversa d'un pas rapide le couloir, pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Peter se gara tout près du perron et la colère qui habitait Derek décrut aussitôt dès qu'il aperçut Melissa et Chris. Pour que son oncle amène avec lui l'infirmière et le chasseur, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Et Derek n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir un problème supplémentaire à gérer.

L'alpha observa en silence Peter qui allait ouvrir la portière à Melissa et qui insistait pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule.

— Je peux encore faire trois pas toute seule, protesta la femme.

— Le médecin t'a bien recommandé de ne pas marcher plus que nécessaire ! répéta le lycanthrope.

Pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient gentiment, Chris s'approcha de Derek et les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le manoir.

— Peter m'a raconté les textos que tu lui as envoyés, annonça le chasseur.

— Le premier n'était pas de moi, expliqua l'alpha. J'ai réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque la meute a commencé à arriver au manoir. J'ai ensuite renvoyé un message pour annuler l'ordre que j'étais supposé avoir donné mais tout le monde était déjà là …

— La meute entière est là ? s'étonna Chris en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle.

Le chasseur constata que les fauteuils présents dans la pièce étaient tous occupés par les lycéens. Il fit un signe de la main à sa fille, blottie contre Scott, avant de tourner de nouveau le regard vers Derek. Le loup garou allait hocher la tête pour confirmer la présence de chacun de ses protégés quand il se rappela soudainement qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

— Non. Stiles n'est pas ici.

# #

Stiles déglutit et recula d'un pas. Un filet de sueur coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que l'homme qui venait de s'introduire chez lui le détaillait d'un regard froid et dénué de sentiments. L'adolescent était désormais un peu en retrait par rapport au shérif, qui pestait intérieurement pour avoir laissé son pistolet à l'étage. Dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, le représentant de la loi se rendait dans sa chambre pour y déposer son arme et c'était une habitude qu'il maudissait en cet instant.

Cependant, le père de Stiles ne céda pas à la panique. L'intrus ne semblait pas armé mais il fallait pourtant rester méfiant. Après tout, si cet homme qui se prétendait être la mort paraissait calme, il pouvait tout à fait entrer dans une rage folle en quelques secondes. Et dans les mains de quelqu'un mentalement perturbé, n'importe quel objet pouvait devenir dangereux.

C'est pourquoi le shérif choisit de parler doucement, afin de ne pas affoler l'inconnu qui venait de s'introduire de manière fracassante chez lui.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ?

Le représentant de la loi ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre comme réponse, puisqu'il pensait que l'intrus était au mieux un cambrioleur qui avait mal calculé son coup, au pire un drogué à la recherche d'argent pour se payer sa dose. Pourtant, le père de Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'être totalement surpris en entendant l'homme qui lui faisait face s'exprimer :

— Je suis là pour tuer votre fils.

Le shérif écarquilla les yeux et malgré lui, jeta un regard en direction de l'adolescent à ses côtés. Le garçon était devenu tout pâle et semblait aussi choqué que l'était son père. Le représentant de l'ordre tenta de reprendre contenance et poursuivit le dialogue, dans l'espoir de réussir à calmer la situation.

— Mais pourquoi voulez-vous vous en prendre à un ado ?

L'inconnu sourit froidement.

— C'est bien le chic des humains. Vouloir parler le plus longtemps possible pour retarder le moment de la mort. Si vous saviez combien de gens ont cherché à comprendre pourquoi je venais leur ôter la vie, combien m'ont imploré de ne pas les tuer …

L'intrus fit un pas en avant.

— Mais puisque ça a l'air si important pour vous, je vais vous faire une faveur. En réalité, je n'ai rien de personnel contre votre fils. Cependant, la personne pour laquelle je travaille veut sa tête.

Le shérif retint sa respiration. N'ayant pas toutes les pièces du puzzle, il interprétait les paroles de l'homme à sa façon et pensait que ce qu'il venait de révéler voulait dire que Stiles était impliqué dans un trafic ou une guerre de gangs. Avant qu'il ait pu en savoir plus, l'adolescent lança :

— Je ne savais pas que la mort était à la botte de quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'elle travaillait plutôt de manière indépendante.

Son père se retint de se frapper le front avec le plat de la main. Le garçon ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de faire du sarcasme, même lorsque la situation était plus que périlleuse. Comment réussir à gérer cette situation de façon diplomatique si Stiles se mettait à se moquer de l'intrus ? Alors que le shérif allait décerner un regard noir à son fils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se retienne de lancer de telles piques à l'inconnu, l'homme qui s'était introduit chez eux répondit calmement :

— Il est vrai que d'habitude, je travaille pour mon propre compte. Mais Keyra a su trouver des arguments assez convaincants pour que je me range de son côté.

Le représentant de la loi sentit son cœur louper un battement. Le prénom que venait de prononcer l'intrus réveillait de douloureux souvenirs en lui, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la Keyra qu'il connaissait. Il se força à repousser ses pensées loin de lui. Il ne devait pas perdre ses moyens maintenant. La sécurité de Stiles dépendait de lui.

— Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne dont vous parlez mais je suis certain qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger.

— Keyra m'avait prévenu que vous feriez semblant de n'être au courant de rien, annonça l'inconnu. Pourtant, nous savons tous de quoi il s'agit.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus persuadé que son fils s'était plongé dans une histoire sordide impliquant des affaires illégales. Stiles intervint de nouveau dans la conversation, bien que son père lui ait fait comprendre qu'il devait se taire :

— Il s'agit comme toujours d'une simple histoire de jalousie. Il serait temps que Keyra grandisse ! Elle n'a pas encore compris que les méchants ne gagnent jamais ? Son plan va encore tomber à l'eau. On l'a déjoué une fois, on peut recommencer une deuxième fois.

L'inconnu secoua doucement la tête, ses yeux glaciaux braqués sur l'adolescent.

— Ta tante m'avait prévenu que tu serais narquois.

Toutes les convictions du shérif s'effondrèrent en entendant les propos de l'homme. Au final, la Keyra dont il était question était bien la sœur de sa femme, dont il n'avait plus entendu parler depuis des années. Et, comble du comble, alors que Claudia avait toujours tenu à ce que Stiles ne sache rien de sa tante, le garçon semblait être parfaitement au courant de la situation.

Mais alors, que leur voulait Keyra ? Pourquoi avait-elle engagé un homme pour tuer son neveu ? A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Et comment diable son fils avait-il découvert l'existence de sa tante ? Etait-ce Keyra qui était allé au-devant de lui ou était-ce l'adolescent qui l'avait contacté ?

Loin des réflexions du représentant de la loi, l'intrus poursuivit :

— Et je peux le comprendre. Vu ta corpulence et ton air idiot, il ne doit pas te rester grand-chose pour te défendre, à part la provocation.

— La dernière fois, ma provocation nous a permis d'avoir la vie sauve, puisque les secours ont pu arriver, le temps que je parle avec Keyra, répliqua Stiles en serrant les poings.

L'inconnu haussa les épaules.

— C'est bien pour ça que je ne parle jamais, d'habitude. Mais ton père voulait connaître mes motivations.

L'homme se tourna vers le shérif.

— J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous laisser la vie sauve tant que vous ne vous interposez pas, expliqua-t-il. Laissez-moi tuer votre fils et je m'en irai ensuite, sans vous faire de mal.

Le représentant de la loi fit instinctivement un pas pour se mettre devant Stiles.

— Parce que vous pensez que je vais vous laisser vous en prendre à mon fils sans bouger ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué. Quel parent abandonnerait-il son enfant pour avoir la vie sauve ?

L'inconnu roula des yeux, l'air agacé.

— Je vous dis simplement que vous pouvez vous en sortir parce que je n'en ai pas après vous. Toutefois, si vous décidez de vous impliquer là-dedans, tant pis pour vous. Je vous aurai prévenu. Ne venez pas vous plaindre quand je serai sur le point de vous tuer.

Avant que le shérif ou Stiles ait pu faire un geste, l'intrus fit un mouvement de manche et une étrange arme apparut dans sa main, dans un chuintement désagréable. Ce qu'il tenait désormais ressemblait à une dague doté de plusieurs lames et un frisson parcourut le dos de l'adolescent. Il se rappelait que Peter avait évoqué un couteau de ce type lorsqu'il avait raconté l'agression qu'avait subie Melissa. Soudain, l'homme ne lui sembla plus si inconnu que ça et le garçon fit enfin le lien entre l'attaque qu'il subissait et celle de l'infirmière.

L'intrus dut remarquer qu'il venait de comprendre puisqu'un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, sûrement parce qu'il jugeait avoir déjà beaucoup trop parlé. L'homme se contenta de s'avancer dans leur direction. Le shérif attrapa son fils par la manche et le fit reculer avec lui. Ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la table, pour s'en servir comme rempart entre eux et celui qui voulait leur mort.

L'intrus fit une mimique qui signifiait que ce n'était sûrement pas un si petit écart qui allait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but et sans prévenir, il sauta par-dessus la table. Le shérif et Stiles se jetèrent chacun d'un côté afin de l'éviter. Alors que le représentant de la loi roulait sur lui-même afin de pouvoir continuer à surveiller les gestes de l'inconnu, son fils se remit debout d'un bond et fonça hors de la cuisine, son agresseur sur les talons.

Son père se dépêcha de se relever pour porter secours à l'adolescent. Un instant, il pensa à aller chercher son arme de service dans sa chambre, mais en entendant un bruit sourd dans le salon, il se résigna à oublier son pistolet pour aller prêter main forte au garçon. Lorsqu'il surgit dans la pièce, le shérif découvrit Stiles, un tabouret dans les mains. Le téléphone fixe et la lampe qui étaient auparavant posés sur ce meuble gisaient par terre, le socle du luminaire étant brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

L'adolescent se servait du tabouret comme d'un bouclier, les pieds pointés vers l'intrus pour le maintenir à distance de lui. Une estafilade sanglante lui barrait déjà un bras, prouvant que le meuble n'était qu'un faible rempart contre l'ennemi. L'intrus avait de l'expérience. Même s'il n'avait pas révélé à demi-mot avoir déjà tué, le shérif aurait deviné qu'il n'était pas à son coup d'essai. Tout dans le corps de l'inconnu prouvait qu'il était habitué au combat rapproché.

Alors que le représentant de la loi s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'homme qui était entré par effraction chez lui pour tenter de le distraire et de permettre à son fils de s'échapper, une forme se propulsa à travers la fenêtre brisée et atterrit souplement dans le salon. L'inconnu se retourna, conscient qu'une nouvelle donne venait de s'ajouter à la bagarre, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste.

Le nouveau venu l'agrippa par le col et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'intrus s'écrasa bruyamment contre le mur avant de glisser jusqu'au sol. Assommé, il trouva néanmoins l'énergie de se redresser pour faire face à son nouvel ennemi, qui semblait bien plus coriace à battre que le père et le fils.

Droit comme un i, sourcils froncés, visage fermé, prêt à se battre corps et âme pour défendre le shérif et l'adolescent, Derek Hale fixait l'inconnu d'un regard mauvais.

# #

Stiles avait tout de suite compris que l'inconnu qui venait de faire irruption chez eux n'était pas là pour venir dîner, ne serait-ce que par son entrée fracassante par la fenêtre du salon. Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Le regard froid. L'air de psychopathe. Le discours alarmant qu'il avait tenu. Sa nette intention de le tuer. L'étrange couteau à plusieurs lames qu'il avait sorti de sa manche.

Heureusement, Stiles n'avait pas attendu que l'intrus se déclare prêt à le dépecer pour chercher de l'aide. Aussi discrètement que possible, il avait fait glisser son doigt sur l'écran de son téléphone portable pour trouver un numéro dans son répertoire et avait appuyé sur la touche d'appel. L'adolescent avait attendu que son interlocuteur décroche et lorsque les tonalités avaient laissé la place à la voix de Scott, le garçon avait pris la parole pour couvrir le « Allo ? » de son meilleur ami.

Stiles espérait que le loup garou entende la conversation qu'il tenait avec l'intrus et comprenne que la situation était assez grave pour qu'il vienne lui porter secours. C'est pourquoi, malgré les regards insistants que lui lançait son père pour lui intimer de se taire, l'adolescent avait lancé plusieurs piques en direction de l'inconnu, autant pour alerter Scott que pour faire traîner en longueur le dialogue, afin que son meilleur ami ait le temps d'arriver.

Stiles n'avait pourtant pas eu l'occasion de vérifier si le loup garou avait bien compris le message. L'appel avait été coupé brusquement par Scott et quelques instants après, l'intrus arrêtait de parler pour avancer d'un air menaçant vers le shérif et son fils. L'adolescent avait donc tenté de lui échapper du mieux qu'il pouvait, fuyant vers le salon dès qu'il avait constaté que ce n'était pas une table qui allait arrêter son agresseur.

Le garçon avait cherché des yeux un moyen de se défendre, conscient qu'au corps à corps, il n'avait aucune chance de surpasser l'intrus et son étrange couteau. Il avait donc envoyé par terre la lampe et le téléphone posés sur un tabouret qui leur servait de guéridon pour tenir à distance l'inconnu.

Malheureusement, le meuble ne lui avait pas été d'un grand secours. S'il permettait à son agresseur de ne pas se jeter sur lui, il ne l'empêchait pas de porter des coups à Stiles. En deux mouvements, l'intrus avait réussi à toucher l'adolescent. La longue blessure qui apparaissait sur son avant-bras, là où le couteau l'avait entaillé, le brûlait et le garçon avait conscience qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un tel adversaire.

Le shérif allait tenter de l'aider, mais Stiles savait qu'il ne ferait pas non plus le poids face à l'intrus. Et l'adolescent refusait que son père soit blessé à cause de lui. Le garçon espérait simplement réussir à tenir à distance son agresseur, le temps que Scott arrive pour l'aider.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était apparemment son jour de chance. Juste avant que le shérif ne se jette sur l'inconnu, une forme sombre bondit à travers la fenêtre pour entrer dans le salon. D'un mouvement puissant, le nouveau venu saisit l'intrus par le col et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Stiles se sentit soulagé un dixième de seconde de voir son meilleur ami venir lui porter secours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son sauveur n'était pas Scott mais Derek. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'alpha avait commencé à se transformer en loup garou.

# #

Le shérif n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était Derek Hale qui se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que l'ex-petit ami de son fils ait jailli dans son salon pour les défendre qui le déstabilisait, mais plutôt l'apparence inhabituelle du jeune homme.

En effet, ses pupilles n'avaient plus leur couleur vert pâle et avaient pris une teinte rouge que le représentant de la loi n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses canines dépassaient de sa bouche, pointues et beaucoup plus longues qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être chez un être humain.

Le shérif cligna des paupières, espérant que ses battements de cils lui permettent de chasser cette drôle de vision, mais Derek conserva son étrange apparence. Alors que l'agresseur se jetait sur lui, l'alpha l'esquiva d'un mouvement de hanche. Cependant, l'intrus avait anticipé son geste et réussi à lui planter son couteau doté de plusieurs lames le ventre.

Le loup garou poussa un grognement qui arracha un frisson au représentant de la loi. Aucun être humain n'aurait pu produire un son pareil. Ce grognement ressemblait plutôt à celui d'un animal et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le shérif. Surtout que Derek se saisit aussitôt du manche de l'arme pour la retirer de son corps dans un bruit écoeurant et l'envoyer loin de lui.

Il ne sembla pas pour autant pénalisé par la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir. Il attrapa l'inconnu par les épaules et le força à se baisser. En même temps, l'alpha remonta son genou, qui alla percuter le nez de l'intrus, le brisant au passage. Le loup garou donna un nouveau coup de genou dans la figure de l'agresseur de Stiles et un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Pour s'assurer que l'homme avec lequel il se battait allait être hors d'état de nuire pour un sacré bout de temps, Derek agrippa sa nuque et de toutes ses forces, il poussa l'inconnu jusqu'au sol. La tête de l'intrus alla cogner contre le parquet et l'alpha lui mit un dernier coup de pied avant de prendre un peu de recul.

L'inconnu ne bougeait plus et le loup garou se permit de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il avait rappelé le loup en lui, ce qui faisait que ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte verte habituelle et que ses dents n'étaient plus aussi pointues. Pourtant, le mal était déjà fait. Le shérif avait remarqué qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Ce dernier n'eut toutefois pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Stiles fut le premier à prendre la parole :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha-t-il sèchement.

— Je viens de vous sauver la vie, à toi et à ton père, répondit Derek froidement, en croisant les bras devant lui.

— On n'avait pas besoin de ton aide, on se débrouillait très bien tous seuls, persifla l'adolescent.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil, pas dupe un seul instant.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé lorsque je suis arrivé. Regarde-toi, tu es blessé.

Le loup garou tendit le bras pour désigner l'estafilade sanglante qui courrait le long de l'avant-bras de son ex-petit ami. Le garçon porta instinctivement une de ses mains sur sa blessure, qui le brûlait toujours.

— C'est rien, mentit-il. De toute façon, c'est Scott que j'avais appelé, pas toi.

— Je cours plus vite que Scott, répliqua l'alpha. Est-ce que vous avez de la ficelle ou du scotch ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu vas nous faire un cours de bricolage ? railla le garçon.

Derek roula des yeux, l'air passablement agacé par le comportement de Stiles.

— Non, je compte attacher ton agresseur afin qu'il ne s'enfuie pas quand il aura repris ses esprits. Je compte l'emmener au manoir pour qu'il nous serve de monnaie d'échange.

— Parce que tu te spécialises dans le trafic d'homme ? grinça l'adolescent.

Cette fois-ci, l'alpha ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré.

— Ecoute, Stiles. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas quitté en bons termes, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne me soucie pas de ta sécurité. Tu fais quand même partie de ma meute, parce que tu es impliqué dans nos affaires. J'ai conscience que c'est Scott que tu as appelé au secours, mais c'est moi qui suis venu te prêter main forte. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de passer à autre chose, j'aimerais que toi et ton père vous montiez dans une voiture et que vous filiez au manoir afin de rejoindre tout le monde.

La longue tirade du loup garou fut suivie d'un court silence que Stiles finit par briser.

— Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? demanda-t-il froidement.

— Si tu tiens à rester en vie, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, répondit Derek.

— Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma vie aujourd'hui. J'avais cru comprendre que ma sécurité t'importait peu il y a quelques semaines, renifla l'adolescent d'un air dédaigneux.

— Bordel, Stiles, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ? s'énerva l'alpha. Je t'ai largué, je ne t'ai pas condamnée à mort. Je ne t'aime plus ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi !

Le loup garou inspira profondément et reprit plus calmement.

— Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, alors reste ici avec ton père. Je ne pourrais pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé de te protéger.

— Oh, ça va ! cracha Stiles. On va y aller, à ton manoir ! J'ai comme l'impression que t'as encore besoin de moi pour sauver ton cul de loup garou …

L'adolescent fit volte-face d'un pas rageur et sortit de chez lui à grands pas. Le garçon ouvrit la portière de sa Jeep et s'installe sur le siège conducteur, le cœur battant douloureusement vite contre ses côtes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était autant énervé après Derek. Etait-ce le contrecoup de l'attaque de l'inconnu ? Ou alors, était-ce tout simplement le fait de revoir et parler avec l'alpha qui avait ravivé des blessures pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées ?

Le shérif rejoignit son fils dans sa voiture et s'assit sur le siège passager. Alors que Stiles démarrait son véhicule, le représentant de la loi se racla la gorge avant de lancer :

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?


	69. Chapitre 68

Stiles avait les mains crispées sur son volant, attendant que le feu daigne passer au vert. Le shérif le fixait sans rien dire, attendant patiemment que l'adolescent se décide à répondre à sa question.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Son fils tentait désespérément de trouver un mensonge que son père serait susceptible d'avaler. Le garçon avait pensé inventer une histoire de trafic de drogue pour justifier l'irruption de l'homme qui les avait agressé, mais il n'avait pas envie de finir puni pendant au moins trois siècles si jamais il réchappait vivant de cette affaire.

Stiles appuya d'un coup trop sec sur l'accélérateur pour démarrer lorsque le feu passa au vert et après avoir fait un bond en avant, sa Jeep cala. L'adolescent pesta d'un ton hargneux. Heureusement, personne ne les suivait et il put redémarrer sans souci. Voyant que le garçon était énervé, le shérif lui posa la main sur l'épaule et déclara d'une voix calme :

— Va te garer sur le côté.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Pour que tu prennes le temps de reprendre tes esprits, expliqua le policier.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on pourrait revenir nous attaquer … répondit sans réfléchir son fils.

— Qui nous attaquerait ? Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea le shérif.

Stile se mordit la lèvre et resta silencieux. Son père soupira.

—Tu sais que quoique tu me raconteras, tu resteras mon fils et je t'aimerai toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que l'adolescent pensait lui mentir sur toute la ligne, la phrase que venait de prononcer le policier le fit craquer. Le garçon se gara un peu brusquement le long d'un trottoir et se mit à débiter à toute vitesse ce qu'il avait vécu depuis presque deux ans.

La morsure de Scott par Peter et les conséquences qui en avaient découlées.

Les Argent qui étaient une famille de chasseurs de loups garous.

Le statut d'alpha de Derek et les adolescents qu'il avait transformé afin de se former une meute.

Le kanima et les meurtres que Gerard Argent avait commis à Beacon Hills.

Le séjour au Complexe du Paradis où il avait découvert l'existence de sa tante Keyra, cette dernière cherchant à l'éliminer, lui et ses amis.

L'année qui venait de s'écouler, ponctuée de lettres de menace.

L'arrivée des Nettoyeurs et des Protecteurs à Beacon Hills.

L'évasion de Keyra et la menace qu'elle représentait maintenant pour la meute de Derek.

Après avoir parlé pendant dix minutes sans faire de réelle pause, Stiles s'interrompit enfin et prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui n'avait pas réagi une seule fois durant le récit du garçon. Le shérif avait le regard dans le vide et les lèvres pincées.

— Je sais que tout ça semble fou, mais tu dois me croire, conclut son fils.

— Je ne demande qu'à te croire, mais tout est un peu confus, soupira le policier.

Stiles en resta bouche-bée quelques secondes. Lui qui s'attendait à se faire réprimander pour avoir inventé une histoire complètement tordue était déjà en train de penser à comment convaincre son père de le croire sur parole.

— Tu … Tu me crois ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

— Et bien, ton histoire semble tout à fait loufoque, mais même si je n'ai pas tout compris, elle se tient. Et cette version des faits explique bien des choses …

Soulagé, l'adolescent poussa un bref soupir avant de déclarer :

— Je te promets de tout te réexpliquer en détail quand on aura le temps. Mais pour l'instant, on devrait rejoindre les autres au manoir.

— Une bataille se prépare, n'est-ce pas ? devina le shérif.

Son fils hocha la tête.

— Ouais. Si on était dans un film, ce serait un peu la bataille finale. Tu sais, celle où les gentils et les méchants s'affrontent dans un combat dont l'issue déterminera le futur du monde.

— Et dire que je n'ai même pas mon arme sur moi, se lamenta à voix basse le policier.

Stiles ne releva pas la dernière réplique de son père et se contenta de redémarrer en silence. Au fond de lui, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait à son père de lui réexpliquer plus calmement les événements qui étaient survenus à Beacon Hills ces deux dernières années.

Parce que pour la tenir, il faudrait déjà que l'adolescent réchappe de cette fameuse bataille. Et le garçon avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il savait déjà qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de sa prochaine confrontation avec Keyra.

# #

Derek poussa la porte du manoir et jeta à terre le corps de l'homme qui avait attaqué le shérif et son fils. L'épaule de l'alpha était un peu engourdie d'avoir porté si longtemps cet inconnu mais le pouvoir de guérison du loup garou ne tarda pas à le soigner. Le jeune homme prit soin de piétiner son prisonnier avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Alerté par le bruit sourd qu'avait fait le corps de l'agresseur de Stiles en touchant le sol, Peter rejoignit son neveu dans l'entrée. Le lycanthrope reconnut aussitôt la personne qui était étendue sur le sol. Et son visage se déforma instantanément par la colère en voyant celui qui avait failli ôter la vie de Melissa et mis celle des jumeaux en danger.

Derek arrêta son oncle par le bras avant qu'il ait pu se jeter sur l'homme inconscient.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de te venger. De toute façon, je lui ai déjà réglé son compte. Contente-toi de le descendre à la cave.

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, siffla Peter.

Il attrapa l'homme par la jambe, lui plantant au passage ses griffes, qu'il venait de sortir, dans la cheville. Le loup garou traîna ensuite l'agresseur de Stiles dans le couloir et Derek ne s'attarda pas à suivre son oncle du regard. Il entra dans le salon et les conversations s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce le dévisagea, attendant des nouvelles de sa mission sauvetage.

En effet, plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsque Scott avait décroché son téléphone et découvert que son meilleur ami était en danger en entendant ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout du fil, l'alpha n'avait pas hésité. Il avait ordonné à Peter de prendre sa place de leader de la meute avant de foncer chez les Stilinski. Personne n'avait eu le temps de s'opposer à son départ. Et même si quelqu'un avait eu le temps d'exposer ses arguments pour retenir le loup garou au manoir, le jeune homme n'aurait rien écouté.

Parce que contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, Derek Hale aimait toujours passionnément Stiles. Et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal, même s'il devait pour cela y laisser sa propre vie.

— Tu es seul ?

La voix de Scott arracha l'alpha à ses pensées. Il se rendit alors compte que ni son ex-petit ami, ni le shérif n'étaient dans le salon avec les autres membres de la meute. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cela faisait vingt minutes que Stiles et son père étaient partis de chez eux. Pendant qu'il scotchait la bouche et attachait les mains et les pieds de l'inconnu qui avait attaqué les Stilinski, le loup garou avait entendu la Jeep démarrait. Il s'était dépêché de finir d'entraver son prisonnier avant de le balancer sur son épaule et de sortir du salon par la fenêtre brisée.

Le jeune homme avait ensuite foncé dans la forêt, courant aussi vite que son chargement le lui permettait. Il avait laissé sa Camaro au manoir, conscient qu'il serait bien plus rapide à pied à l'aller, pouvant couper à travers bois pour rejoindre plus rapidement le foyer des Stilinski. Il n'avait cependant pas pensé qu'il devrait emmener avec lui un otage pour le retour et son véhicule n'aurait pas été de trop pour rentrer chez lui.

Derek avait cependant fait le trajet sans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas suivi la route, autant pour éviter d'être vu portant un homme inconscient sur l'épaule que pour rejoindre plus rapidement le reste de sa meute. L'alpha n'avait donc aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Stiles. Toutefois, il aurait déjà dû être au manoir. Son absence ne voulait rien dire de bon.

Le loup garou se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul sbire de Keyra après l'adolescent ? Lui, il l'avait simplement envoyé prendre la route, sans aucune protection, pensant que le garçon était désormais en sécurité. S'il y avait un prix décerné au plus bel imbécile, le jeune homme se le serait auto-décerné.

Le cœur battant soudain à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, Derek faillit ne pas entendre le faible bruit de moteur qui s'élevait dehors. Il tendit l'oreille et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître le ronflement de la Jeep. L'alpha ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

— Il arrive, annonça-t-il simplement.

Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre tandis que les autres loups garous tendaient à leur tour l'oreille. Alors que les phares de la voiture de Stiles illuminaient la forêt aux alentours, Derek aperçut une silhouette passer à toute vitesse devant le manoir.

L'alpha fit volte-face d'un bond, une décharge d'adrénaline se diffusant dans tout son corps, se maudissant intérieurement. Bien sûr, le manoir devait être encerclé par les sbires de Keyra. Et voilà que Stiles arrivait, sans se soucier de rien, cible facile pour les acolytes de sa tante.

Le loup garou se rua sur la porte d'entrée sans prendre le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit et se précipita dehors. Son ex-petit ami venait de se garer à côté de la Ferrari de Peter et descendait sans se douter du danger qui le guettait. Derek ne put retenir un cri en même temps qu'il fonçait à toutes jambes vers la Jeep.

— Stiles ! Attention !

L'alpha avait à peine achevé de lancer son avertissement lorsqu'il fut stoppé net dans sa course. En effet, il fut soudain incapable de faire un pas de plus et tomba lourdement en arrière, comme si son corps avait percuté un mur. Sonné, le loup garou eut l'impression de s'être pris une énorme claque en pleine figure.

Battant des paupières pour chasser les larmes de douleur qui lui embrouillaient la vue, Derek finit par apercevoir ce qui l'avait arrêté. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il était difficile de remarquer la fine poudre foncée qui avait été dispersée tout autour du manoir. Pourtant, la nature lupine du jeune homme l'empêchaient fermement de franchir cette fine ligne qui le séparait de Stiles.

Parce que s'il y avait bien une protection efficace contre les lycanthropes, c'était le sorbier.

# #

Louane était en train d'appliquer un bout de serviette humide sur sa lèvre fendue. Elle aurait bien aimé poser contre sa blessure quelque chose de plus froid encore, comme par exemple un glaçon enveloppé dans un linge. Cependant, la jeune fille n'osait pas sortir de la salle de bains, de peur de se retrouver de nouveau face à son père. Et l'adolescente ne voulait surtout pas recroiser son chemin. Elle l'avait assez vu pour la soirée.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Louane avait filé dans sa chambre, sous prétexte de faire ses devoirs. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour trouver le courage de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et avouer d'une voix tremblante à son père adoptif que Derek avait trouvé les micros qui avaient été placés chez lui.

M. Barette était alors rentré dans une rage folle. Furieux à la fois parce que l'alpha avait découvert qu'il était surveillé et parce qu'il n'était pas le premier au courant, il avait giflé violemment l'adolescente qui était tombée à la renverse sous la force de l'impact. Après avoir craché une flopée de jurons, le Protecteur avait quitté le salon à grands pas pour s'enfermer dans son bureau, non sans avoir au passage bousculé sa fille adoptive toujours à terre. Déséquilibré, Louane s'était cognée la tête contre la table basse et s'était relevée en chancelant.

La jeune fille n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait filé s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Après avoir pleuré plusieurs minutes, elle avait séché ses larmes et avait commencé à se soigner. Le dîner risquait d'être tendu. A moins que son père ne quitte la maison pour partir en mission.

En temps normal, Louane considérait son absence comme une chance. Sauf que cette fois-ci, si M. Barette sortait de chez lui, cela voudrait dire que la meute de Derek avait besoin d'être secourue. Et que par conséquent, Matt était lui aussi en danger.

L'adolescente soupira et s'apprêta à humidifier de nouveau le linge qu'elle appliquait contre sa lèvre lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Au grincement qu'elle fit, la jeune fille sut aussitôt que c'était son père qui sortait du bureau. Instinctivement, elle se figea. M. Barette semblait être au téléphone et elle tendit l'oreille malgré elle pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

— Au parc, tu dis ? Tu es sûr ? … D'accord, j'arrive ! Je veux que tout le monde soit là quand j'arrive. … Oui, même Joackim ! … Non, je n'en ai rien à faire de ses foutus pressentiments à la con ! J'ai donné un ordre et je veux tout le monde au parc. Point.

L'homme raccrocha et ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la salle de bains. Louane sursauta violemment et se fit attraper violemment par le bras.

— Toi, suis mois !

La jeune fille se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes de douleur tandis que son père lui tordait le bras. M. Barette l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre et la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

— Si tu bouges d'ici, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, c'est compris ?

Bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment besoin de réponse à sa question, l'homme laissa passer quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Louane entendit le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans une serrure et comprit aussitôt que son père l'enfermait dans sa chambre, pour être sûre qu'elle ne vienne pas mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

L'adolescente se redressa pour s'adosser contre son lit avant de remonter ses genoux contre elle, le cœur cognant douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

Elle avait terriblement envie de voir Matt.

# #

Stiles se gara devant le manoir de Derek, un drôle de stress l'envahissant soudain. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis que l'alpha avait rompu avec lui et cela raviva de nouveau des souvenirs douloureux dans la mémoire de l'adolescent. Le garçon évita cependant de s'y attarder et descendit de la Jeep en même temps que son père. Il allait claquer la portière de son véhicule lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter :

— Stiles ! Attention !

Surpris par l'interpellation, l'adolescent releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Derek percuter la barrière invisible que formait la poudre de sorbier répandue tout autour du manoir. Derrière lui, le reste de la meute, excepté Peter qui veillait sur Melissa, sortait du manoir pour rejoindre l'alpha, alerté par sa sortie précipitée. Ce dernier tendit le bras pour les arrêter avant que ses bêtas ne se prennent eux aussi de plein fouet la protection magique dressée devant lui.

Le garçon eut un instant envie de se moquer du loup garou, comme si le destin le vengeait de toute la souffrance que lui avait causée le jeune homme. Mais son esprit logique reprit rapidement le dessus et Stiles s'inquiéta de savoir son ex-petit ami incapable de le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

Sans se concerter, le shérif et son fils commencèrent à avancer vers Derek mais une voix les figea sur place :

— Pas si vite, mes chéris.

Le même filet de sueur froide coula dans le dos des deux Stilinski, mais pas pour la même raison. Alors que le policier ne pensait jamais recroiser la personne qui venait de les interpeller, l'adolescent, lui, craignait justement de se retrouver de nouveau en travers de son chemin. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Keyra, qui affichait un sourire narquois.

— Joli tableau de famille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est touchant. Pour un peu, j'en pleurerai.

Stiles ne dit rien, mais serra les poings. Il fixa avec haine sa tante pendant que son père restait tout aussi muet. Keyra et Claudia s'étaient toujours ressemblées, ce qui était normal, étant donné qu'elles étaient sœurs. Mais désormais, le shérif avait l'impression d'avoir le sosie parfait de sa défunte épouse sous les yeux. Et il en était plus que choqué.

— Surprise ! Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? minauda Keyra d'une voix enjôleuse.

— Pas assez longtemps pour moi, cracha Stiles.

— Oh, Titou … Tu me blesses, fit semblant de se vexer sa tante. Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? Parce que j'ai fait du mal à ton chien ?

La femme lança un regard en biais à Derek, qui venait de se relever.

— Ne l'écoutes pas, Stiles. Ne perds pas ton temps à lui répondre et viens me rejoindre !

Keyra laissa échapper un petit rire mauvais.

— C'est à se demander qui est le chien entre toi et lui … C'est toujours le même qui aboie ses ordres.

L'adolescent serra encore un peu plus les poings, ses ongles lui rentrant désormais dans la peau et ses os craquant sous la pression.

— Il faudrait que tu actualises tes informations, tenta-t-il de lancer d'un ton railleur. Derek n'est plus mon chien depuis un moment.

Le garçon ne se formalisa pas de l'air outré qui se peignit sur le visage de l'alpha. Sa tante leva un sourcil étonné avant d'annoncer :

— Oui, j'ai été mise au courant de votre rupture. J'ai voulu croire que tu avais enfin compris la leçon, que les loups garous étaient dangereux pour nous. Malheureusement, de ce que je sais, c'est toi qui t'aies fait mettre à la porte comme un malpropre.

La mâchoire de Stiles se contracta sous la colère et Keyra enfonça encore un peu plus le clou.

— Tu ne voyais que le côté romantique de votre relation lorsque ton si parfait Derek était avec toi simplement pour se donner un côté un peu plus humain et pour s'assurer que les autres lui obéiraient sans broncher. Dès que tu ne lui as plus été utile, il s'est débarrassé de toi. Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est ce qu'ils font toujours, tu sais.

— Arrête de vouloir me faire croire que tu connais bien les loups garous, répliqua son neveu. La seule personne que tu considères digne d'intérêt, c'est toi-même.

L'adolescent et sa tante se toisèrent, la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre étant presque palpable.

— Stiles, ne l'écoutes pas et dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre, le supplia Scott.

Le meilleur ami du jeune loup garou ne lui répondit pas. Il ne lança même pas un regard vers la meute qui était rassemblée derrière Derek, attendant avec angoisse que le shérif et son fils passent derrière la barrière de sorbier.

— Je ne te conseille pas de faire le moindre geste, susurra Keyra. Il y a des personnes en ce moment même qui ont leurs fusils braqués sur toi. Alors ne me donne pas l'occasion de leur permettre de faire feu.

— Il y a sûrement une autre solution que la violence, intervint le shérif, qui se forçait à se remettre de ses émotions en se rendant compte que son fils était de nouveau en danger. On n'est pas obligés de s'entre-tuer, on peut trouver un arrangement ...

— L'arrangement, il aurait fallu que tu le trouves il y a vingt ans, le coupa sèchement son ancienne belle-sœur. Maintenant, tu payes les conséquences de tes décisions passées. Tant pis pour toi si tes choix doivent coûter la vie de ton fils.

Stiles ricana soudainement, surprenant tout le monde.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas me refaire le coup du « Rejoins-moi ou je tue tout le monde » ?

— Presque, répondit Keyra sur le même ton moqueur. Cette fois-ci, je vais changer un peu la donne. Ce sera « Je te tue avant de tuer les autres ».

Deux formes sombres surgirent soudain de la forêt et atterrirent juste devant la femme. La meute sursauta avant de tenter de passer à l'action. Alors que les loups garous se plaquaient tous contre la barrière invisible formée par le sorbier, dans l'espoir qu'elle cède sous leurs poids, Allison déplia son arbalète de poche, Lydia hurla et Matt chercha une arme du regard. Pistolet au poing, Chris s'élança par-dessus la ligne de poudre brune, nullement affecté par les effets magiques de l'arbuste.

Le chasseur n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'agir. Si la meute s'attendait à ce que les deux nouveaux arrivants ne fassent passer un sale quart d'heure à Stiles et à son père, il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, le garçon et la fille qui venaient de rejoindre le combat tentèrent tous les deux de porter un coup de poignard à Keyra. La femme ne les évita qu'au dernier moment en arquant brusquement son dos. D'un bond, elle se retrouva hors de portée de ses deux ennemis et aussitôt, elle fut entourée par trois de ses sbires, qui la collèrent comme des gardes du corps l'auraient fait avec une célébrité.

Stiles détailla les nouveaux alliés de la meute. Le garçon avait des cheveux frisés, des yeux verts en amande, un visage triangulaire et un sourire gouailleur. Même sans les regards noirs que lui lançaient Isaac et Danny, le fils du shérif aurait reconnu Joachim.

Quant à la fille, il la connaissait aussi, bien qu'il soit complètement surpris de la voir là. Petite taille, des longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux noisette pétillants de malice. Le garçon était loin de s'attendre à la voir débarquer sur le champ de bataille. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien Hana qui se tenait fièrement devant l'adolescent.

* * *

Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre hier soir mais mon bêta lecteur adoré, j'ai nommé Peyrez, était indisponible. Voilà donc le chapitre 68, qui j'espère vous plaira :) Sinon, pour ceux qui s'intéressent à L'Oméga, surveillez les comptes Facebook et Twitter. Il se pourrait qu'une surprise arrive bientôt ;)

J'espère vous revoir d'ici jeudi ou vendredi pour un nouveau chapitre :)


	70. Chapitre 69

Stiles fixa avec étonnement les deux personnes qui venaient prêter main-forte à la meute. Si la présence de Joackim, qui s'était fait des plus discrets ces derniers temps était déjà surprenante, celle de Hana l'était encore plus. En effet, même si le fils du shérif n'aurait pas pensé à appeler le garçon à l'aide, le fait que le métamorphe vienne leur porter secours était plutôt justifié, étant donné qu'en tant que Protecteur, il avait un contrat sur l'une des personnes du groupe.

Pour l'adolescente, c'était en revanche tout à fait inattendu. Jamais Stiles n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse se porter volontaire pour les tirer d'un mauvais pas. Sa sœur n'avait pas été très utile au cours des derniers mois et en plus de cela, le père des jeunes filles avait été plutôt clair : il refusait de les voir impliquer plus longtemps dans cette affaire. Tout du moins, c'est ce que l'adolescent avait compris lorsqu'il avait écouté d'une oreille ses amis parler de l'éloignement de Louane par rapport à leur groupe.

Stiles n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'étonner bien longtemps. Les deux clans ne perdirent pas un temps inutile à se jauger plus que nécessaire et préférèrent engager les hostilités sans plus attendre. Cependant, au lieu de donner l'ordre à ses complices d'attaquer les Protecteurs, Keyra choisit d'utiliser son sarcasme pour tenter de déstabiliser ses ennemis.

— Tiens, tiens. Voyez qui est là ! Mister et Miss Super-héros. Où sont vos costumes ? C'est étrange de voir un Protecteur sans sa panoplie complète de vaillant petit soldat défenseur du paranormal ! Vous ne vous sentez pas trop nus ? Parce que, sans vouloir vous offenser, ce ne sont pas vos trente kilos tous mouillés qui risquent de nous donner du fil à retordre.

Stiles détailla les deux adolescents et constata qu'en effet, ils étaient simplement vêtus d'habits sombres et proches du corps. S'ils portaient des protections, elles étaient bien cachées. En cas de combat rapproché, il risquait d'y avoir des dégâts de leur côté, car leurs affaires ne semblaient pas adaptées pour résister à une lame aiguisée ou à une griffe effilée.

Loin des considérations du garçon, Joackim et Hana se payèrent le luxe d'échanger un rapide regard blasé, nullement atteint par les moqueries de leur ennemie. La petite brune fut la première à répondre :

— C'est marrant que quelqu'un qui n'accepte pas sa propre apparence vienne nous attaquer sur nos compétences physiques. Mais trêve de bavardages. Je ne suis pas venue pour papoter régime et musculation avec toi.

— Regardez-moi ça. Mademoiselle veut faire la grande, railla Keyra. Il faut tout de même avouer que tu as plus de cran que ta sœur, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile, tout bien réfléchi.

Ni Joackim, ni Hana ne répondit à la boutade et la femme enchaîna :

— Très bien. Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

— Je n'ai rien de spécial à te dire, à part : « fiche le camp », résuma très sobrement l'adolescente.

Keyra partit dans un grand éclat de rire forcé et ses complices s'esclaffèrent à sa suite. La Nettoyeuse laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre son sérieux.

— Que c'est mignon, minauda-t-elle. Tu pensais vraiment que nous allions nous en aller juste parce que tu nous le demandais la bouche en cœur ?

Hana haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise d'elle-même. A la même place, Louane aurait déjà fondu en larmes. Le garçon aimait bien la jeune fille, discrète et gentille, mais elle était beaucoup trop à fleur de peau à son goût.

Joackim prit la parole avant que son amie ne le fasse.

— On ne comptait pas vraiment là-dessus. On se doute bien que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas seulement pour faire joli ou pour proférer des menaces en l'air. Nous avons conscience que votre but est d'éradiquer cette meute de loups garous et les humains qui y sont liés. Mais nous sommes là pour tenter de marchander avec vous. On peut forcément trouver un terrain d'entente.

— Non, vous n'êtes pas là pour marchander, le coupa Keyra en balayant l'air de sa main. Vous êtes là pour gagner du temps.

Si Joackim resta de marbre, Hana se raidit légèrement. C'était presque imperceptible, mais Stiles, qui se trouvait juste derrière l'adolescente, remarqua qu'elle se crispait. Sa tante devait donc avoir visé juste. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de souligner lors de la réplique qui suivit :

— Je sais très bien que vous espérez l'arrivée rapide des renforts. Après tout, qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? D'accord, toi, Joackim, tu es plutôt rôdé au terrain, mais toi, Hana, tu es totalement novice. Et désarmés comme vous l'êtes, vous n'allez pas faire le poids contre nous.

— Peut-être bien qu'on attend les autres Protecteurs, concéda le garçon aux cheveux frisés. Mais si on avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour lutter contre vous, on pourrait tout aussi bien briser la ligne de poudre de sorbier qui retient prisonnier les loups garous.

Keyra secoua la tête d'un air faussement affligé.

— Bien sûr que non, vous n'allez pas faire ça. Ce sont vos contrats qui sont là. Vous n'allez pas les mettre inutilement en danger.

— Je n'ai qu'un contrat, pas vingt, la reprit Joackim. Toutes les vies de ce soir comptent pour moi, mais il n'y en a qu'une que je dois véritablement protéger. Et si on décide de briser la barrière de sorbier, il y aura quand même des loups garous pour nous prêter main forte. Nous contre vous, la donne change un peu non ?

— Mais tu mettrais quand même en danger ton contrat, persista Keyra, sûre d'elle. Si tu tiens tant que ça à équilibrer la partie, vas-y, permets à tes amis lupins de te rejoindre. Brise la barrière.

La femme toisa Joackim avec toute la morgue dont elle disposait. L'adolescent lui rendit son regard sans se démonter, mais ne fit pas un geste en direction de la poudre de sorbier étalée au sol. Les secondes s'égrenèrent dans un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que Keyra reprenne d'une voix doucereuse.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu ne vas mettre la vie de personne en danger, même si tu n'as qu'un contrat à protéger. Si tu me parles, ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu comptes me faire changer d'avis ou conclure un quelconque marché avec moi. Ce que tu espères vraiment, c'est que les renforts arrivent pour te prêter main forte et réussir à m'arrêter.

— Soit, finit par admettre Joackim. Et sachant qu'ils ne vont plus tarder, que vas-tu faire ?

La femme plissa les yeux et un sourire venimeux étira ses lèvres.

— Nous arrivons enfin là où je voulais en venir. Il n'y aura pas de renforts pour vous.

# #

John Barette vérifia sur son arme était correctement chargée avant de sortir de son véhicule et de rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Il avait rarement travaillé avec autant de personnes et c'était la première fois qu'un si grand nombre de Protecteurs était déployé pour une ville aussi petite que Beacon Hills. A croire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui attirait le surnaturel à cet endroit des Etats-Unis.

Tout le monde semblait être au rendez-vous et John ne prit pas la peine de demander s'il manquait quelqu'un. Il saurait bien assez rapidement si l'un de ses subordonnés avait manqué à l'appel et il s'occuperait à ce moment-là de passer un savon aux absents.

— Ok, je veux un rapport sur la situation.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se chargea de lui détailler tout ce qu'il savait et pendant qu'il lui parlait, John observa les alentours pour prendre le plus d'informations possible sur le lieu où se déroulerait la mission. C'était un parc tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, mais dans l'obscurité, le moindre recoin, le moindre buisson, le moindre banc pouvait s'avérer être une cachette redoutable pour un ennemi.

— Parfait, déclara John lorsque son subordonné eut fini de lui expliquer la situation. Dave, tu prends trois hommes avec toi, vous faîtes le tour pour entrer dans le parc à l'opposé. Mike, tu pars sur le côté ouest avec quatre autres personnes. Joackim, tu …

Il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il manquait le garçon aux cheveux frisés. L'homme pesta intérieurement, se promettant de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à l'adolescent, avant de reprendre :

— Julian et deux autres personnes, vous faîtes le tour du parc, pour vous assurer que personne n'entre ou ne sort. Le reste me suit. On va prendre par l'est. Restez sur vos gardes. On peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi.

Les hommes se dispatchèrent en plusieurs groupes suivant les indications de leur leader et John ne s'attarda pas pour savoir si ses consignes étaient suivies à la lettre. Il savait que les Protecteurs qu'il dirigeait étaient assez bien entraînés pour suivre un ordre aussi simple que ceux qu'il avait donné. Quelque chose le tracassait cependant, sans qu'il parvienne à mettre la main dessus.

Agacé, l'homme plongea la main dans une des poches de son blouson et en extirpa son téléphone portable. Il espérait y trouver un message vocal de la part de Joackim expliquant son absence, mais à la place, un texto de Hana était affiché sur son écran.

Sans prendre la peine de le lire, John rangea son mobile et fit signe à ses deux subordonnés de le suivre. La surface du jardin public n'était pas très grande, il s'attendait donc à être rapidement confronté au cœur du problème. Pourtant, l'attaque fut encore plus rapide que ce qu'il n'avait estimé.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait vingt pas, quatre formes sombres se jetèrent sur le groupe qu'il menait. John esquiva de justesse une flèche tandis que l'un des Protecteurs qui l'accompagnait roulait sur le côté pour éviter une lame qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Au même moment, des cris et des bruits de lutte commencèrent à s'élever dans le parc. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui venaient de se faire surprendre. Et cette attaque ressemblait fort à un guet-apens.

L'homme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir au fait que son équipe était probablement tombée dans un piège et se concentra sur son adversaire le plus proche. C'était une jeune femme aux yeux en amande et aux longs cheveux noirs qui semblait prête à en découdre. Alors que John fléchissait les genoux pour se préparer à parer une attaque, une horrible certitude s'immisça dans son esprit.

Il aurait dû lire le texto que lui avait envoyé Hana.

# #

— Il n'y aura pas de renforts pour vous.

La phrase fit frémir Hana qui lança un regard affolé à Joackim. Le garçon ne perdit pas son calme et ne sembla pas troublé par la menace proférée par Keyra. Stiles ne savait pas quoi penser de la déclaration de sa tante. Devaient-ils la croire ou rusait-elle simplement ? Après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien tenter de déstabiliser ses adversaires en sous-entendant qu'aucun secours ne viendrait.

— Maintenant que le point est fait sur les forces dont nous disposons, battons-nous, lança Keyra sans aucun préambule.

Alors que Joackim se mettait en position de combat, Hana se tourna vers Stiles et le shérif.

— Allez-vous mettre de l'autre côté de la barrière. Vous serez en sécurité avec les loups garous.

— En sécurité ? ne put s'empêcher de relever le fils du shérif.

La jeune fille grimaça.

— Je voulais dire, plus en sécurité que là où on va se battre.

Elle refit face à ses ennemis et inspira profondément pour se préparer au combat. Stiles et son père reculèrent jusqu'à franchir la barrière de sorbier. Derek attrapa instinctivement le bras de l'adolescent lorsqu'il passa à sa portée mais le garçon se dégagea d'un geste brusque. L'alpha lui lança un regard blessé mais son ex-petit ami s'éloigna de plusieurs pas sans daigner lui donner la moindre explication.

Chris, quant à lui, ne voulait pas laisser deux adolescents se battre à sa place. Il fit un signe de tête à sa fille pour lui indiquer de le suivre et avança d'un pas. Cependant, Hana l'arrêta en plein élan.

— Non ! N'avancez pas ! Restez tous ensemble !

Comme si son exclamation était le signal que les deux camps attendaient, les trois sbires de Keyra s'élancèrent sur les deux Protecteurs. Derek finit par les reconnaître. Le plus jeune d'entre eux, celui aux yeux verts, était le complice qui était avec la tante de Stiles le soir où elle était venue au manoir les informer de son évasion de prison.

Quant à l'homme aux yeux gris et la femme aux cheveux blonds, ils faisaient partie du trio qui l'avait empoisonné la nuit de la Saint-Valentin. Les voir permit au loup garou de réaliser qu'il avait déjà croisé l'assassin qui s'en était pris au shérif et à son fils, puisqu'il s'agissait du dernier membre du trio. La lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. Son empoisonnement, l'agression de Melissa, l'attaque menée contre les Stilinski. Tout était lié depuis le début. Tout avait été orchestré par Keyra.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Derek pour se convaincre que le corbeau et les meurtres qui s'étaient déroulés tout au long de l'année passée étaient également de la faute de la tante de Stiles. L'alpha n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Le combat était engagé et les Protecteurs étaient en position de faiblesse.

Hana était contre la femme aux cheveux blonds. La jeune fille était vive mais manquait cruellement d'entraînement. Son adversaire semblait même s'amuser avec elle, lui portant des coups que l'adolescente esquivait sans jamais réussir à y répondre. Si elle continuait comme ça, la Protectrice allait rapidement s'épuiser.

Joackim se débrouillait mieux, probablement parce qu'il était habitué à se battre. Cependant, il devait conjuguer avec deux ennemis en même temps et malgré son talent, il peinait à s'en sortir. Allison leva son arbalète et ferma un œil pour viser. Toutefois, dans l'obscurité et la cohue de la bataille, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à toucher les Nettoyeurs. Il y avait autant de chance que sa flèche aille blesser Hana ou Joackim qu'un de leurs ennemis.

La jeune fille voulut s'élancer au-dessus de la barrière de sorbier pour se rapprocher et aller aider les deux adolescents. Plus prêt, elle réussirait peut-être à mieux viser et même sans utiliser son arbalète, elle compterait comme un adversaire supplémentaire pour les complices de Keyra. Elle n'était pas spécialement rôdée au combat au corps à corps mais son père lui avait enseigné quelques techniques de lutte.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu rejoindre Hana et Joackim, Lydia la retint en l'attrapant par les épaules.

— Non, souffla la rousse. Reste ici.

— Mais ils se battent pour nous ! s'insurgea la brune. On ne peut pas les laisser se faire blesser, ou pire, sans rien faire !

— Je sais, se lamenta sa meilleure amie. Mais ils nous ont défendu de les rejoindre pour une bonne raison. N'y va pas …

Allison serra la mâchoire et regarda d'un air impuissant Hana qui n'évita pas assez vite un coup porté par son adversaire. Une longue estafilade s'ouvrit sur sa joue et des perles de sang commencèrent à couler sur sa peau.

Chris ne put s'empêcher de se mêler à la bataille, même s'il avait parfaitement entendu Lydia supplier sa fille d'attendre. Il franchit la barrière de sorbier avant que quiconque ait pu le retenir, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir une adolescente encore plus jeune qu'Allison se battre à sa place. Le chasseur leva son arme et visa Keyra, espérant dérouter ses complices en abattant la tête pensante.

La femme se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

— Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça, déclara-t-elle en désignant du menton sa poitrine.

Chris baissa les yeux et découvrit un point rouge sur son blouson, au niveau du cœur. Il ferma les yeux, comprenant que Keyra avait tout prévu. Il restait un complice, quelque part dans la forêt, qui assurait les arrières des Nettoyeurs.

— Et si je me fichais de mourir ? lança-t-il.

Allison poussa un cri horrifié et cette fois-ci, Jackson fut obligé de prêter main-forte à Lydia pour retenir la jeune fille.

— Alors, tu mourras, répondit Keyra en haussant les épaules. Ça m'arrangerait, parce que je te tiens toujours rigueur de m'avoir empêché de mener mes plans à bien l'été dernier et pour m'avoir fait jeter en prison.

— Papa ! s'exclama Allison.

Chris fixa son adversaire sans rien dire de plus.

— Brise la barrière de sorbier, murmura à toute vitesse Derek en direction de Stiles.

— S'il te plaît, insista Scott.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il était peu enclin à suivre l'ordre donné par l'alpha mais l'insistance de son meilleur ami le faisait hésiter. Toutefois, le shérif réagit plus vite que lui. Il s'accroupit et posa sa main au-dessus de la ligne brune mais avant qu'il ait pu faire une brèche dans la barrière, Hana se retourna vers lui et hurla :

— Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Cette réaction lui valut de perdre son combat. La femme aux cheveux blonds qui l'affrontait profita de sa déconcentration pour lui crocheter la jambe et la faire tomber à terre. La tête de Hana heurta brutalement le sol et alors qu'elle tentait de chasser les larmes de douleur qui embuaient sa vue, son adversaire posa son pied sur sa poitrine et appuya, l'empêchant de respirer.

Joackim nota du coin de l'œil que sa partenaire était en mauvaise position mais il ne pouvait pas lui porter secours. Lui-même était en difficulté face à ses deux ennemis et il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour réussir à le désarmer. L'homme aux yeux gris lui tordit un bras dans le dos pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de s'en aller.

— Tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois, Jo', railla le Nettoyeur. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais à te rendre fier de moi, papa, cracha l'adolescent avec une grimace de douleur.

Si la meute avait eu le temps de s'étonner, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. Cependant, Keyra ne leur laissa pas le luxe de se poser des questions.

— Navrée d'interrompre les retrouvailles familiales mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'émouvoir sur votre cas.

La femme fixa Chris d'un air sévère.

— Pose ton pistolet au sol.

Le chasseur la toisa quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter lentement.

— James, va ramasser son arme.

L'homme aux yeux verts obéit docilement et Keyra claqua de la langue, satisfaite.

— Bien. Tout m'a l'air parfait comme ça. D'un côté, ce n'était pas bien difficile d'obtenir ce que je voulais.

La femme s'avança vers Joackim et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

— J'aimerais pouvoir dire tel père, tel fils, mais malheureusement, tu es loin d'être à son niveau.

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour déclaré vouloir lui ressembler, répliqua l'adolescent. Au contraire, je suis plutôt fier d'être différent de lui.

— Pourtant, tu aurais dû suivre ses traces. Tu ne serais probablement pas dans une situation aussi délicate aujourd'hui si tu avais rejoint mes rangs plutôt que ceux des Protecteurs.

— Peut-être pas, mais je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir.

Keyra sourit froidement et tapota la joue du garçon avant de se détourner de lui et de se diriger vers Hana. Son adversaire l'avait relevée et la tenait fermement par le bras. La tante de Stiles examina la jeune fille d'un air blasé.

— Regardez un peu qui les Protecteurs ont envoyé pour protéger cette meute … Un gamin tout frêle et une petite fille qui n'est même pas encore sortie des jupes de sa mère.

— Ça fait longtemps que je suis sortie des jupes de ma mère. Je te rappelle qu'elle est morte par la faute des Nettoyeurs.

Si le ton qu'utilisait la jeune fille était calme, les loups garous entendirent distinctement l'accélération des battements de son cœur. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, Hana souffrait toujours de l'absence de ses parents. Et Keyra ne fut pas dupe. La femme en profita pour enfoncer le clou.

— Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pu assister à ça ! Nous nous serions assises dans l'herbe pour discuter de ce tragique événement. J'aurais pu te donner les détails que tu n'as jamais eu et que tu ne peux qu'imaginer lorsque tu te retrouves toute seule dans ton lit, le soir.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille se mit à trembler et elle baissa la tête. Stiles lui trouva tout à coup une ressemblance frappante avec Louane. Le fils du shérif détourna le regard de l'adolescente et observa la meute massée autour de la barrière de sorbier.

Son père venait de se redresser et était debout à côté de Derek. Près de l'alpha, Scott avait le regard rivé sur les deux Protecteurs qui étaient en mauvaise posture. Erica avait attrapé la main d'Isaac et se tenait tout contre lui. Derrière eux, Danny observait la scène d'un air perdu, tandis que Jackson et Lydia empêchait Allison de rejoindre son père. Enfin, Matt avait les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

Stiles se rendit subitement compte que si toutes les personnes rassemblées ici étaient en danger de mort, c'était à cause de lui. Sa tante le voulait mort et de par son appartenance à la meute, il avait impliqué tout le monde dans cette histoire. La culpabilité lui serra subitement le cœur et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Comme si Keyra avait deviné ses pensées, elle se détourna de Hana et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son neveu.

— Nous en arrivons donc au point où je gagne. J'ai mis hors d'état de nuire vos deux pathétiques Protecteurs et vous êtes impuissants. Tu sais ce que je veux, Stiles. Viens donc me l'offrir.


	71. Chapitre 70

John Barette désarma son adversaire et l'assomma sans ménagement. Le corps du Nettoyeur tomba au sol et le Protecteur l'enjamba pour aller prêter main forte à ses coéquipiers, eux-mêmes aux prises avec des ennemis.

Le parc était devenu un lieu d'affrontement. Dans la pénombre, les corps s'esquivaient, se cherchaient et se frappaient. Des cris de douleur résonnaient de temps en temps et tous les adversaires haletaient. Cela faisait maintenant une demie heure qu'ils se battaient les uns contre les autres et chacun tentait de maintenir un rythme soutenu afin d'épuiser l'ennemi.

Alors que John se glissait vers l'un de ses hommes pour l'aider à en découdre avec le Nettoyeur qu'il affrontait, un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et il découvrit sa femme, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, l'air inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Je viens vous prêter main forte, annonça Mme Barette. J'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes dépassés par les événements.

John ne répondit rien. En effet, bien que depuis le début du combat plusieurs Nettoyeurs aient été maîtrisés, certains Protecteurs avaient eux aussi été mis hors d'état de nuire. Il n'estimait pas être en position de faiblesse, car les deux forces étaient encore à peu près au même niveau, mais il est vrai qu'il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège.

Il était venu en pensant devoir défendre ses contrats, pas pour lutter contre des Nettoyeurs. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de Keyra. Ce qui laissait sous-entendre que la femme avait pris soin d'occuper les Protecteurs afin d'avoir le champ libre pour mener à bien ses propres plans.

L'homme ne perdit pourtant pas son temps à se vexer ou de se remettre en question et se prépara à repartir au combat, lorsque son épouse lui annonça :

— J'ai reçu un message de Hana. Il était écrit : « Il faut aller au manoir Hale, pas au parc. », sans aucune autre explication. J'ai peur qu'elle en sache bien plus que nous et que ça la mette en mauvaise posture.

John fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Deux Nettoyeurs surgirent devant eux et chacun des époux Barette choisit d'en affronter un. Tandis qu'il luttait contre son adversaire, le père de Louane et Hana repensa au SMS que la cadette lui avait envoyé. Sans l'avoir lu, il devina qu'elle devait lui avoir envoyé mot pour mot le même message qu'à sa femme.

Perplexe, John fit un croque-en-jambe à son adversaire pour le mettre à terre et recula pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son ennemi. De même, son épouse avait réussi à porter un coup au plexus du Nettoyeur qu'elle combattait et rejoignit son mari, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

— Que Hana m'ait envoyé un message pour me prévenir, c'est logique, vu que je n'étais pas chez nous, réfléchit ce dernier à voix haute. Mais pourquoi t'en a-t-elle aussi envoyé un ? Elle ne pouvait pas te prévenir de vive voix ?

Son épouse prit un air embarrassé et John plissa les yeux.

— Tu n'étais pas à la maison ?

— Si, affirma sa femme.

— Alors pourquoi Hana t'a-t-elle envoyé un message ?

La femme baissa les yeux et inspira profondément avant de finalement avouer :

— Parce que si moi j'étais à la maison, elle, elle n'y était pas.

# #

— Tu sais ce que je veux, Stiles. Viens donc me l'offrir.

L'adolescent serra la mâchoire. Oui, il savait ce qu'attendait sa tante. Elle le voulait mort. C'était pour ça qu'elle traquait la meute depuis un an. Tout ça parce que Keyra était jalouse que son amour de jeunesse ait fait sa vie avec sa sœur plutôt qu'avec elle-même.

Le garçon prit sa décision en un clin d'œil. Il en avait marre de mettre ses amis en danger. Et c'était bien pour cette raison que Derek avait rompu, non ? Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette menace. Il inspira profondément et avança d'un pas.

Ou plutôt, voulut avancer d'un pas.

Alors qu'il était en train d'esquisser son geste, dix exclamations fusèrent au même moment de dix bouches et le stoppèrent dans son geste.

— Non ! s'écrièrent Jackson et Danny comme un seul homme.

— Ne fais pas ça, le supplièrent dans un parfait accord Lydia et Allison.

— Arrête ! glapirent Isaac et Erica en se tournant vers lui dans le même mouvement précipité.

— Ne bouge pas ! ordonna Chris malgré la menace de l'arme que James pointait sur lui.

— Tu vas pas y aller, hein ? lança Scott d'un air effrayé tandis que Matt secouait vivement la tête en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Ne l'écoute pas, fit le shérif d'une voix nouée.

Mais ce qui toucha le plus Stiles, ce fut le cri que Derek ne réussit pas à contenir.

— Reste avec moi !

Les regards de l'adolescent et de l'alpha s'accrochèrent brusquement et le vert brillant se mélangea au marron chocolat pendant un court instant pour faire passer les émotions que chacun ressentait. Le garçon reçut une décharge d'amour et de passion si forte qu'il se sentit frémir. Jamais le loup garou ne l'avait observé de cette façon et Stiles se sentit complètement déstabilisé.

Derek lui avait assuré ne plus l'aimer. Il l'avait rejeté. Il l'avait ignoré. Il l'avait blessé.

Et maintenant, le jeune homme lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait menti, qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il agi de cette façon ? Pourquoi avait-il mis autant de distance entre eux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait en voyant que la situation faisait souffrir l'adolescent ?

Le garçon tenta de transmettre toutes les questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête par son regard, y instillant de l'incompréhension et de la colère. L'alpha sembla comprendre ce que Stiles voulait lui dire mais avant qu'il ait pu y réagir, la voix de Keyra interrompit leur dialogue muet.

— Alors, que décides-tu ? Si tu acceptes de me donner ta vie, je laisserais tes amis et ton père sains et saufs. Mais si tu continues de te cacher derrière eux, je serai obligée de les tuer un par un pour parvenir jusqu'à toi.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et rompit le contact visuel avec Derek. Il sentait que chacun de ses amis bouillait d'envie de lui donner mille et une raisons de ne pas se livrer à sa tante mais ils se contenaient tous, attendant que le garçon prenne sa décision pour s'exprimer.

L'esprit de Stiles était totalement vide. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. L'adolescent ne voulait pas faire de la peine en se livrant à Keyra pour les sauver, mais d'un autre côté, s'il pouvait tous leur épargner de mourir, il se devait de se sacrifier. Et le fait que Derek semble encore attaché à lui bouleversait tout. Le garçon avait à la fois envie de lui demander des explications et de lui faire du mal en se rendant à sa tante.

Hana finit par briser le silence en s'exclamant :

— Ne lui fais pas confiance !

La femme aux cheveux blonds qui la tenait leva le bras et sa main claqua sèchement contre la joue de la jeune fille. La lèvre de l'adolescente se fendit sous le choc et avant qu'elle ait pu redire quoique ce soit, son adversaire l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à s'agenouiller.

— Tu redis encore une fois quelque chose et je trouve le moyen de te faire taire, c'est compris ? siffla la Nettoyeuse.

Si Hana ne répondit pas, Joackim se chargea de poursuivre à sa place :

— Keyra ne compte pas laisser des survivants derrière elle.

L'homme aux yeux gris tordit plus fort le bras de son fils dans son dos mais après avoir grimacé et poussé un cri de douleur, l'adolescent conclut :

— Elle tentera de vous tuer tous, que tu te sacrifies ou pas, Stiles !

Keyra claqua de la langue, l'air exaspérée.

— Tu parles trop. Heureusement que ton père est moins bavard que toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le compter dans mes rangs sinon.

La femme allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais un bruit sourd provenant de la forêt lui fit tourner la tête. Elle scruta quelques instants le sous-bois, les sourcils froncés, avant de reposer son regard sur son neveu.

— Bien sûr que je vais vous tuer tous. Mais ce soir, je me contenterai de prendre ta vie, afin de laisser un petit sursis à …

Keyra ne put finir sa phrase. Une détonation retentit derrière elle, la coupant en pleine tirade. Chris sursauta par réflexe. Il avait reconnu le bruit d'un coup de pistolet et était persuadé que la balle qui venait d'être tirée lui était destinée. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le chasseur, mais bel et bien la femme blonde qui malmenait Hana qui poussa un cri de douleur.

D'un coup d'œil, Chris constata que le petit point rouge ne visait plus sa poitrine mais était fixé sur la Nettoyeuse. Après lui avoir envoyé une balle dans le bras, l'obligeant à lâcher la jeune Protectrice, l'inconnu tira une nouvelle fois sur la femme blonde, la blessant à la jambe. Cette dernière s'effondra au sol et une voix s'éleva alors de la forêt :

— Va te mettre à l'abri, Hana !

L'adolescente ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se releva et partit en courant vers la meute. James voulut la retenir mais Chris ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le chasseur envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire et tenta de lui reprendre son arme. Cependant, le Nettoyeur tint bon et ses doigts restèrent fermement autour du pistolet.

Chris se résigna donc à lui laisser son arme et après avoir écrasé son poing sur la pommette de James et lui avoir fait un croque-en-jambe, le chasseur s'élança à son tour vers la barrière de sorbier, pour y retrouver la meute.

Le Nettoyeur ne sembla toutefois pas prêt à laisser s'échapper son prisonnier. Il tendit l'arme vers lui et s'apprêta à viser lorsqu'un cri le figea sur place :

— Tire sur mon père et je t'explose le crâne avec une flèche !

Allison brandissait son arbalète en direction de James et dans son regard, on pouvait lire une froide détermination à protéger Chris. James se retint d'appuyer sur la détente mais ne baissa pas le bras pour autant. Il fixa la jeune fille qui le défiait et se refusa à détourner le regard.

Pendant que les deux hommes luttaient, Keyra s'était prudemment placée derrière Joackim et son père, se servant de leurs deux corps comme rempart. Elle croisa les bras et prit un air ennuyé.

— Allons, bon ! Qui vient pour tenter de contrarier mes plans ? Montre-toi donc !

La femme fixa la forêt mais personne n'en sortit. Avec un soupir exaspéré, la tante de Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper un poignard glissé dans l'une de ses bottes en cuir. Le père du métamorphe lui tira la tête en arrière et Keyra appliqua la lame contre la gorge de l'adolescent.

— Je te laisse cinq secondes pour te montrer. Après ça, je tuerai ce garçon.

Le point rouge qui montrait que le tireur visait sa cible apparut sur la poitrine de la femme et elle ne put retenir un rire narquois.

— Tu penses vraiment à faire ça ? Tu penses que si tu me tues, ça sauvera tout le monde ? Tu penses qu'il n'y aura personne pour me venger ? Allons, ne fais pas l'idiot et rends-toi !

Aucune réponse ne vint et le point rouge continua de trembloter sur le torse de Keyra. La Nettoyeuse haussa un sourcil et lança d'une voix forte :

— Un … Deux …

Le point rouge disparut et la femme sourit méchamment. Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq secondes pour qu'une silhouette sorte enfin de la forêt, un fusil à la main. Même si la majorité des adolescents avait cru reconnaître la voix du tireur lorsqu'il avait exhorté Hana à se réfugier derrière la barrière de sorbier, ils furent tout de même surpris de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui avait tenté de leur porter secours.

Car c'était bel et bien Louane qui s'avançait vers Keyra.

# #

John profita d'un instant de répit pour faire un point rapide de la situation. Tapi derrière un buisson, il put constater que la situation, si elle n'était pas catastrophique, n'était pas non plus encourageante. Chaque camp était épuisé mais personne ne voulait abandonner la partie.

Ils continuaient tous de se battre avec le plus d'ardeur possible, malgré les blessures et les cinq ou six corps qui reposaient à terre. John s'était refusé à déterminer qui parmi les Protecteurs manquaient à l'appel, préférant se concentrer sur la menace que représentait les Nettoyeurs plutôt que sur les pertes à déplorer parmi son équipe. Mais lorsqu'il rejoignait les différents groupes dispatchés dans tout le jardin public pour les aider, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter mentalement le nom de ceux qu'il voyait et de ceux qu'ils ne parvenaient jamais à croiser, présageant le pire pour ces derniers.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils se battaient et plus le temps passait, plus un mauvais pressentiment s'ancrait dans l'esprit de l'homme. Il ressentait le besoin de quitter le parc au plus vite afin d'aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait au manoir Hale. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses hommes seuls. Il espérait donc que les Protecteurs réussissent à mettre rapidement hors d'état de nuire un assez grand nombre de Nettoyeurs afin de pouvoir se permettre de diviser les troupes, en laissant une partie dans le parc tandis que le reste irait voir si tout se passait bien pour les contrats.

En se retenant de pousser un soupir, John repartit combattre. Son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas lâché et lorsqu'il engagea un duel avec un nouvel adversaire, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir troublé.

# #

Keyra éclata d'un rire mauvais lorsqu'elle découvrit Louane qui s'avançait vers elle.

— Regardez-moi qui les Protecteurs ont envoyé pour vous défendre. Leur meilleur élément !

L'adolescente lança un regard noir vers la femme et raffermit sa prise sur le fusil qu'elle tenait.

— J'ai déjà mis un Nettoyeur à terre. Tu veux que je continue ? lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de contrôler pour ne pas qu'elle tremble.

— Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! se moqua Keyra. Nous savons tous que tu ne tireras pas. Si tu étais capable de tous nous abattre, tu ne te serais pas contentée de blesser Samantha, tu l'aurais tué.

Louane ne répondit pas et la tante de Stiles secoua la tête.

— Désolée, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu duperas quelqu'un sur tes qualités. Jérémy, va lui prendre son fusil.

La femme agrippa la tignasse frisée de Joackim pour lui maintenir le menton levée et la gorge découverte tandis que le père du métamorphe le lâchait pour se diriger vers la Protectrice. L'adolescente leva son fusil et malgré ses mains qui tremblotaient, elle mit en joue l'homme.

— N'approchez pas ou je tire.

— Enfin bon, Louane, à quoi joues-tu ? railla Keyra. Tu ne vas pas tirer. Tu n'es pas capable de tuer quelqu'un.

— Je ne vais pas vous tuer, je vais vous blesser. Nuance, balbutia la Protectrice. En tout cas, je ne vous laisserai pas prendre ce fusil.

— Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua la tante de Stiles.

La jeune fille renifla avant de fixer son regard sur le dénommé Jérémy, le mettant au défi d'avancer.

— Parce qu'aucun de vous ne peut franchir la poudre de sorbier. Alors, je ne vais pas vous donner une arme qui va vous permettre d'atteindre mes amis à distance.

La réplique de Louane fit voir la barrière invisible sous un autre jour à la meute. Alors qu'ils se considéraient comme des prisonniers, les loups garous réalisèrent qu'en réalité, la fine ligne brune les mettait en sécurité. Voilà pourquoi Hana et Joackim avaient tant insisté pour qu'ils restent tous derrière.

— C'est amusant de voir que tu es obligée de dire « amis », puisqu'on t'a retiré ton contrat, railla Keyra. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens tenter de défendre tes chers « amis ». Après tout, tout le monde sait que tu n'es bonne à rien.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules mais reporta aussitôt son attention vers le père de Joackim qui venait de faire un pas de plus vers elle.

— Et est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi aucun de mes Nettoyeurs ne pourra traverser la barrière de sorbier ? demanda la tante de Stiles.

— Parce que le sorbier ne retient pas que les loups garous. Elle barre le passage de n'importe quelle créature fantastique. Vous êtes un métamorphe, tout comme l'homme là-bas. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement grâce à lui que vous avez pu vous échapper de prison. Le père de Joackim est un incube et la femme sur laquelle j'ai tiré est un démon, non ?

— Si tu as raison, alors lequel d'entre nous a étendu la poudre de sorbier autour du manoir ? D'après toi, nous sommes tous incapable de le faire, puisque nous sommes tous des créatures surnaturelles.

Louane fit une grimace.

— C'était sûrement le sniper à qui j'ai volé le fusil. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été autre chose qu'un simple homme. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que quelqu'un comme vous, qui déteste les créatures fantastiques et qui cherche à les tuer, ne soit pas entouré de plus d'humains.

Keyra esquissa un sourire tout en hochant lentement la tête.

— Tu es plus futée que ce que je ne pensais … apprécia-t-elle sans relever la dernière phrase.

— Vous pensez tous que je suis incapable de m'occuper d'un contrat, mais je sais réfléchir ! annonça la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas bien dur de tout deviner.

— Quel dommage que tu ne te démènes pour protéger ton contrat qu'une fois qu'il t'a été retiré, fit semblant de se lamenter la tante de Stiles.

Louane secoua la tête en faisant la moue.

— Je ne suis pas là parce que je m'inquiète pour mon ancien contrat, déclara-t-elle.

Keyra parut singulièrement surprise.

— Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Pour quelque chose que vous ne pourriez sûrement pas comprendre.

La Nettoyeuse laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Je n'y crois pas ! Tu vas me faire passer pour la méchante sans cœur qui n'est pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ! Oublierais-tu que si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai été rejeté par l'amour de ma vie ?

Stiles jeta un regard en coin à son père qui baissait les yeux au sol, terriblement gêné. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Louane, qui répondait à sa tante en bredouillant :

— Je … Je ne suis pas là pour Matt. Enfin, si, je suis là pour le sauver, lui comme tous les autres. Mais, à la base, je venais pour sauver Hana. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tiré sur toi en premier. Parce que je voulais qu'elle soit en sûreté avant de m'occuper de toi.

— Comme c'est touchant ! Elle venait sauver sa petite sœur … Parfait, maintenant que nous connaissons nos motivations, on va peut-être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tue celui-là, hein ?

Keyra leva son poignard, prête à égorger Joackim, qu'elle tenait à sa merci. Paniquée, Louane changea de cible et s'apprêta à tirer sur la femme. Profitant de l'ouverture, Jérémy se jeta sur la jeune fille et se saisit du canon du fusil, à la fois pour l'empêcher de blesser sa supérieure que pour s'emparer de son arme. L'adolescente poussa un cri et tenta de faire lâcher prise à l'incube mais celui-ci tint bon.

Au même moment, Keyra abattit sa lame sur la gorge de Joackim. Elle ne réussit cependant pas à lui faire le moindre mal. L'adolescent fit appel à son pouvoir de métamorphe et avec une grimace témoignant qu'il souffrait, il se transforma. Son bras s'allongea de dix centimètres et le garçon put stopper la main de la Nettoyeuse en plein vol. Il lui tordit ensuite le poignet et profita à la fois de la surprise et de la douleur de la femme pour s'échapper de son emprise. Le métamorphe s'élança vers Louane, prêt à l'aider.

La jeune fille nota qu'il s'était libéré du coin de l'œil et lui cria :

— Cours ! Ne reste pas là ! Va chercher de l'aide !

Mettant à profit sa distraction, Jérémy envoya son poing droit sur la figure de l'adolescente, qui tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. L'incube lui arracha le fusil des mains et mit son fils en joue. Cependant, Joackim n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et courrait vite. Il avait déjà atteint le sous-bois et en quelques instants, il fut à l'abri de la pénombre. Son père tira une fois, espérant le toucher, mais il fit mouche.

Keyra s'approcha à grands pas de Louane, un air furieux sur le visage. Elle attrapa la jeune fille par le col et lui envoya une grande claque dans la figure.

— Mais c'est qu'elle commence à m'agacer au plus haut point, cette morveuse ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu n'es bonne à rien et que ce n'est pas une gamine comme toi qui va pouvoir contrarier mes plans ?

Prise d'une crise de frénésie, la tante de Stiles se mit à donner de grands coups de pieds dans l'adolescente, qui se recroquevilla sous la douleur.

— J'espère que tu apprécies, cracha Keyra entre deux coups. T'es habituée à en recevoir, de toute façon, hein ?

La femme laissa libre cours à sa colère pendant quelques instants avant de se calmer et de rejeter une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule. A ses pieds, Louane était en piteuse état. Des marques rouges fleurissaient sur son visage, là où la tante de Stiles avait réussi à la toucher. Elle inspira profondément et referma les doigts sur le poignard qui avait failli servir à tuer Joackim.

— Bien. Je vais te montrer la différence entre toi et moi. Toi, pour défendre tes convictions, tu te jettes bêtement dans la gueule du loup. Moi, je tue ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin.

Keyra leva le bras, prête à planter sa lame dans le corps de la jeune fille. L'adolescente ferma les yeux dans une tentative dérisoire de ne pas sentir la douleur. Cependant, la tante de Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'enfoncer son poignard dans la chair de Louane. Elle reçut un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête qui la fit chanceler et s'écrouler par terre, près de l'adolescente.

Jérémy leva aussitôt son fusil pour tirer mais Matt se glissa contre le canon de l'arme pour se mettre hors de portée de tir et tenta de donner un coup de tête à l'incube. Le père de Joackim l'évita de justesse et recula pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'adolescent. Il voulut le mettre en joue mais un mouvement sur sa gauche le stoppa net.

Le Nettoyeur battit des cils pour tenter de chasser la vision qu'il avait, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

A dix pas de lui, c'est-à-dire en dehors de la barrière de sorbier, cinq loups garous se tenaient prêt à en découdre avec lui.

* * *

Voilà, chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre 70. Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, grâce à vous, Le Reflet de tes Yeux a atteint les 300 reviews et La Fragilité de l'Equilibre est proche des 700 ! Un grand merci ! J'essaie de répondre à chaque commentaire et si jamais je vous ai oublié un jour, j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Je ne pense pas poster le chapitre 71 avant mardi, voire mercredi. Il faut que je termine mes articles pour le numéro 5 de L'Oméga et je dois un minimum écouter pendant mes cours donc je ne vous promets pas une parution trop rapide ;) Je vais en tout cas faire de mon mieux. A très vite !


	72. Chapitre 71

Lorsque les regards des Nettoyeurs avaient été braqués sur Louane, juste après la fuite de Joackim, Derek avait profité de l'occasion pour énoncer à voix basse le plan qui s'était esquissé dans sa tête.

— Je veux que tous les humains aillent se réfugier dans le manoir, même toi, Hana. Tu t'es assez battue pour aujourd'hui. Vous en profiterez pour mettre Peter au courant de la situation. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait pu tout entendre ni tout voir, même s'il a dû jeter un œil et tendre l'oreille tout en surveillant notre prisonnier et en protégeant Melissa. Les loups garous, si vous voulez vous battre, vous restez avec moi. Sinon, vous foncez avec les autres au manoir et vous assurez leur protection.

L'alpha avait laissé passer deux secondes pour voir si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à redire. Personne n'avait soulevé d'objection. Même Stiles était resté silencieux, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de contredire tout ce que pourrait dire le loup garou. L'adolescent avait conscience que le moment n'était pas venu de jouer les fanfarons et de laisser son ressentiment envers son ex-petit ami prendre le dessus sur son intelligence.

— Chris, j'aurais besoin que tu brises le sceau de sorbier pour pouvoir nous laisser passer. Ensuite, cours au manoir.

— J'ai laissé ma seconde arme dans la voiture de Peter, avait déclaré le chasseur, peu désireux de rester en arrière.

Derek avait hoché la tête pour lui donner l'accord de participer au combat.

— Je veux que tout le monde respecte ce que je viens de dire. Je ne veux pas de blessés, c'est compris ? Ne jouez pas les héros, ça ne sert à …

L'alpha n'avait pu finir sa phrase. Après s'être défoulé sur Louane, Keyra s'apprêtait à l'achever en lui enfonçant son poignard dans le corps. Matt, qui avait pourtant fait appel à tout son sang-froid et était resté sur place tout le temps que sa copine se faisait passer à tabac, n'avait pu se contenir davantage et s'était élancé au-dessus de la fine ligne brune qui empêchait la meute de passer.

Etant donné que le photographe était humain, la barrière de sorbier n'avait aucun effet sur lui et il put passer sans problème. L'adolescent se jeta ensuite sur Keyra pour l'assommer et pendant qu'il se battait contre Jérémy, le père de Joackim, Derek fut contraint de donner le signal de départ, sans avoir eu le temps de pester contre le garçon qui n'agissait pas du tout selon le plan prévu :

— Maintenant !

Danny, Lydia, Allison, Hana, Stiles et son père firent immédiatement volte-face et s'élancèrent vers le manoir pour s'y mettre à l'abri. Chris, quant à lui, s'agenouilla et d'un geste vif de la main, ouvrit une brèche dans la barrière de sorbier. Le chasseur se dépêcha ensuite de se redresser et courut vers la Ferrari de Peter, afin d'y prendre l'arme qu'il y avait dans son sac à dos, qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Quant aux loups garous, ils se transformèrent et avancèrent d'un pas. Les yeux de Derek se mirent à briller d'une lueur écarlate, ceux de Jackson luirent d'un éclat bleu électrique tandis que les iris d'Isaac, Scott et Erica prenaient une teinte dorée. Crocs et griffes sortis, les lycanthropes étaient prêts à passer à l'assaut.

Jérémy eut un instant de flottement en voyant les loups garous, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient fait pour franchir la poudre de sorbier. James, quant à lui, réagit plus vite. Dès qu'il réalisa que Keyra était en danger, il tira. La balle atteignit Scott à l'épaule et si l'adolescent sursauta et plaqua une main contre la blessure, il continua d'avancer. Son pouvoir de guérison commença à agir instantanément, lui permettant de ne pas trop souffrir.

Matt attrapa Louane par le bras et l'aida à se relever, avant de l'entraîner à l'écart du combat. Le photographe serra la jeune fille contre lui, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il observa le combat qui s'était engagé en lui frottant le dos pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

Scott et Jackson s'étaient alliés contre James. Ce dernier les maintenait à distance avec son arme à feu qu'il rechargeait à une vitesse impressionnante. Le jeune homme s'était placé de façon à protéger sa complice, la femme aux cheveux blonds qui avait été blessée par Louane et qui était toujours à terre, les mains pressées sur ses plaies. Les deux loups garous n'arrivaient pas à s'approcher de lui et mettaient toute leur énergie à éviter ses tirs. Même si les balles n'étaient pas trempées dans de l'aconit et que leur pouvoir de guérison leur assurait de se soigner rapidement, il n'était pas agréable de se faire cribler de balles.

Isaac et Erica, de leur côté, avaient choisi d'affronter Jérémy. Le fusil du Nettoyeur paraissait être inutile, puisqu'il n'avait pas de balles pour le recharger, mais l'incube s'en servait pour frapper de loin les deux lycanthropes et ne pas se laisser déborder. Vif et musclé, il promettait de donner du fil à retordre aux bétas qui ne parvenaient pas à l'approcher d'assez près pour le blesser et prendre l'avantage.

Quant à Derek, il luttait seul contre Keyra. L'alpha était plus déterminé que jamais, cherchant à venger Stiles de tout le mal que sa tante lui avait fait et à protéger ses amis. Pourtant, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme de la Nettoyeuse. Bien qu'elle ne semble pas tailler pour le combat, elle esquivait les attaques du loup garou avec habileté. Keyra n'était pas une véritable métamorphe, mais elle utilisait ses capacités de transformation pour grandir ses muscles et ses os, ce qui lui permettait d'augmenter la taille de son bras de quelques centimètres et de parvenir à toucher Derek, ouvrant des estafilades sur sa peau.

Les loups garous ne lâchaient rien, décidés coûte que coûte à protéger les humains partis se réfugier dans le manoir et à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les Nettoyeurs qui leur pourrissaient l'existence depuis bien trop longtemps. Le bruit des coups de feu se mêlait aux grognements poussés par les lycanthropes, les griffes cliquetaient contre le canon du fusil tenu par Jérémy et les crocs claquaient dans le vide lorsque Scott ou Jackson tentait de mordre James.

Matt observait d'un œil inquiet la bataille et finit par remarquer que Chris sortait enfin de la Ferrari, son arme à la main. Le chasseur n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder un œil sur le combat qui se livrait non loin de lui et cela lui avait valu de mettre du temps avant de trouver le pistolet qui était tombé au fond de son sac, coincé entre un agenda et le boîtier d'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Alors que le père d'Allison se rapprochait afin de pouvoir mieux viser, Matt estima qu'il était temps pour lui et Louane de quitter la bataille et de rejoindre le manoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de recevoir une balle perdue. Le photographe poussa donc gentiment la jeune fille en direction de la bâtisse qui se découpait à quelques mètres de là. Ce fut une erreur.

Keyra aperçut du coin de l'œil que les deux adolescents tentaient de s'enfuir. Folle de rage après Louane, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'enfuir. La Nettoyeuse agit donc avec rapidité. Elle se coula contre Derek, qui, surpris de la voir se jeter sur lui, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son attaque. La tante de Stiles lui crocheta la jambe et lui appuya sur l'épaule, pour s'assurer qu'il tomberait bien par terre.

Le dos de l'alpha avait à peine touché le sol que Keyra lui enfonçait déjà son poignard en plein cœur. Une vive douleur transperça la poitrine du loup garou et un froid comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti se répandit dans tout son corps. Un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux. « Alors, c'est ça, mourir ? » eut- il eut tout juste le temps de se demander avant que ses pensées ne soient englouties par l'inconscience et que l'air ne cesse d'entrer dans ses poumons.

Les bétas ressentirent tous un choc électrique au même instant et bien qu'ils soient tous engagés dans un combat, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se retourner pour observer le corps de Derek gisant à terre. Un cri de terreur échappa à Erica, qui voulut se précipiter vers son alpha. Jérémy tenta d'assommer l'adolescente dont le regard était rivé sur le loup garou, mais Isaac se jeta sur elle pour la protéger. De leur côté, Jackson et Scott furent obligés de décrocher leurs yeux du poignard qui dépassait de la poitrine du jeune homme étendu sur le sol pour éviter les tirs de James, qui tentait de profiter de leur moment de faiblesse pour les abattre.

Quant à Matt et Louane, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans leur course, le souffle court, choqué par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Le photographe ne pouvait pas croire que Derek s'était fait tuer. C'était impossible. L'alpha allait arracher le poignard fiché dans son torse, se relever, et se venger de ce que venait de lui faire subir Keyra. Pourtant, les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, comme dans un mauvais rêve et le loup garou restait allongé par terre, sans bouger.

Louane ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du corps inerte. Le souffle court, les souvenirs d'un autre soir se bousculaient dans sa tête et les cadavres de ses parents ainsi que de son meilleur ami, tous les trois décédés sans qu'elle ait rien pu faire pour les protéger, se superposèrent à l'image de Derek, immobile sur le sol. Mais si les deux adolescents restaient figés sur place, Keyra, elle, n'était pas restée inactive. Le regard brûlant de haine, elle s'était élancée vers Matt et Louane, les doigts serrés autour d'un nouveau poignard qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne savait où.

Le photographe finit par se secouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester les bras ballants à attendre que la femme vienne les attaquer. L'adolescent attrapa donc le bras de sa petite amie et chercha à l'entraîner à sa suite. Cependant, que ce soit à cause des souvenirs douloureux qui revenaient la hanter ou à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt et dont elle ne s'était pas encore remise, Louane fut incapable de suivre Matt.

Lorsqu'il la tira par le bras, le cerveau de la jeune fille intima bien au reste du corps de se mettre à courir, mais ses jambes s'emmêlèrent et elle s'étala par terre, sa mâchoire cognant violemment contre le sol dur. Le photographe réalisa que le temps qu'il relève l'adolescente, Keyra serait sur eux, et ils n'auraient pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant.

Il devait l'affronter.

— Va-t'en, balbutia faiblement Louane alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, rendant sa vision plus que floue.

Matt ne l'écouta pas et sauta par-dessus la jeune fille pour se placer devant elle et la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le garçon serra les poings et se prépara à combattre Keyra au corps à corps. L'adolescente n'eut pas autant de courage que lui. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas assister au duel. Pour fuir la violence. Pour oublier que partout où elle allait, elle rencontrait la mort.

C'était une tentative dérisoire d'échapper au malheur qui la suivait depuis toujours. Privée de sa vision, son cerveau se concentra sur les sons qui l'entouraient pour la renseigner sur l'évolution de la situation.

Crocs qui claquent.

Griffes qui cliquètent.

Grognements sauvages remplis de colère.

Halètement et cris de rage.

Détonations qui couvrent les autres sons l'espace d'un instant.

Lorsque les premières gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la peau de Louane, elle frémit et serra les paupières un peu plus fort.

# #

Danny fut le premier à atteindre le manoir. Son corps musclé par les entraînements de crosse lui permit de rejoindre rapidement le perron, mais l'adolescent attendit qu'Allison, Lydia, Stiles et le shérif entrent avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le bâtiment et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Peter les attendait déjà, assis dans les escaliers, à mi-chemin entre la chambre où il avait installé Melissa et de la cave où il avait enfermé le Nettoyeur qui avait agressé les Stilinski. Il attendit que les humains aient repris leur souffle avant de demander :

— Ca va mal, n'est-ce pas ?

L'oncle de Derek avait capté des brides de conversations, des battements de cœur, des bruits sourds, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris à ce qu'il se passait dehors. Le shérif secoua la tête d'un air navré pendant que Danny et Stiles échangeaient un regard inquiet. Ce fut Lydia qui résuma au loup garou :

— Keyra nous attendait dehors avec trois de ses complices. Il y avait un tireur caché en embuscade et de la poudre de sorbier pour empêcher les loups garous de passer. Hana et Joackim ont tenté de s'interposer pour nous protéger, mais ils se sont fait maîtriser. On était coincé et Stiles voulait se sacrifier pour nous sauver mais on ne l'a pas laissé faire. Puis, Louane est arrivée, elle a permis à sa sœur de nous rejoindre et à Joackim de s'enfuir avant de se faire maîtriser elle aussi. Keyra allait la tuer, mais Derek avait un plan. Nous, les humains, on venait se mettre en sécurité ici pendant que les loups garous iraient combattre les Nettoyeurs. Mais Matt s'est jeté sur Keyra pour l'empêcher de tuer Louane et tout s'est précipité …

La rousse avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Allison prit la parole, angoissée par les échos de la bataille qui parvenaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

— Je ne peux pas rester là, il faut que j'aille les aider !

— Mais Derek nous a dit de venir ici, la contra sa meilleure amie.

— Mon père est là-bas ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul !

— Il n'est pas seul ! Il est avec Derek et les autres. Et de toute façon, comment pourrais-tu l'aider ?

La brune désigna l'arme qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

— Je peux me défendre, assura-t-elle d'un air de défi.

— Avec une arbalète ? Contre des armes à feu ? A quoi penses-tu, Allison ? Ils auront le temps de te trouer le corps de balles que tu n'auras pas encore visé un seul de ces types !

Pendant que les deux filles se disputaient, Hana s'était appuyée contre un mur avant de se laisser glisser à terre. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et bien qu'il ait été passablement secoué par les récents événements, Danny s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui témoigner son soutien mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour la rassurer. La jeune fille lui sourit tout de même maladroitement pour le remercier de son attention.

Stiles, quant à lui, lança un regard en coin à son père. Le shérif se passait une main sur le visage tout en fixant le sol, l'air perdu. L'adolescent comprenait le trouble qu'il devait ressentir face à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et sentait qu'une longue discussion les attendait une fois que tout serait revenu au calme. Si tout revenait au calme. Et s'ils survivaient tous les deux.

Peter se redressa brusquement et les regards convergèrent vers lui, brillants d'une lueur inquiète. Le loup garou bégaya une explication :

— Je … Je crois que quelque chose est arrivé.

Lydia et Allison coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre de la salle pour observer ce qu'il se passait dehors. Danny resta à côté de Hana, qui n'avait visiblement pas la force de se relever. Le shérif croisa les bras pour masquer sa nervosité et Stiles resta bêtement sur place, ne sachant pas quelle conduite adopter. Comme aucune des filles ne commentait ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux, l'adolescent finit par les interpeller :

— Alors ?

Un court silence suivit sa question, puis Allison finit par bredouiller :

— Il … Il y a quelqu'un à terre. Je … Je crois que c'est Derek.

Personne ne fut capable de dire le moindre mot. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à assimiler ce que venait de dire la chasseuse. Que voulait-elle dire en annonçant que l'alpha était à terre ? Etait-il juste blessé ? Ou pire ? Avant que Stiles ait pu trouver la réponse aux questions qui s'entrechoquaient sous son crâne, les filles poussèrent un cri aigu qui glaça le sang de leurs amis.

Peter descendit quelques marches avant de lancer un regard déchiré derrière lui. Même s'il s'inquiétait pour son neveu et le reste de la meute, le loup garou ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Melissa derrière lui. Stiles n'eut pas autant de scrupules. Allison et Lydia n'avaient pas encore fini de hurler qu'il était déjà dehors.

Le garçon fit quelques pas avant de se stopper. Ce qui lui sauta d'abord aux yeux, ce fut le corps moribond de Derek, étendu sur le sol, un poignard enfoncé dans le torse, des torrents d'un rouge foncé se déversant de sa plaie. Puis, l'adolescent détacha son regard de son ex-petit ami pour le poser sur la scène qui avait arraché une exclamation d'horreur aux filles.

Louane recroquevillée sur elle-même. L'expression de colère figée sur les traits de sa tante.

Mais ce qui lui noua le ventre et lui donna envie de vomir, ce fut le visage couvert de sang de Matt.

# #

Matt savait qu'il était totalement inconscient de tenter de barrer le chemin à Keyra. Même avec une arme dans les mains, il n'aurait pas été certain d'avoir le dessus sur la femme. Et il n'avait absolument rien pour se défendre. L'adolescent pensa que s'il avait eu son appareil photo avec lui, il aurait pu assommer la Nettoyeuse avec ou au moins l'aveugler avec son flash.

Les autres loups garous étaient tous trop occupés avec leurs propres adversaires pour lui porter secours. Et Chris tentait tant bien que mal de les aider, mais malgré le fait que la meute soit en avantage numérique contre les Nettoyeurs, leurs ennemis se défendaient plutôt bien et les bêtas n'arrivaient pas à prendre le dessus sur eux.

Il était seul contre la tante de Stiles et soudain, sa vie se mit à défiler devant ses yeux. Son enfance, plutôt solitaire. Le soir où il avait failli se noyer. Le père d'Isaac qui lui interdisait d'en parler à quiconque. Ses crises d'angoisses qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Sa passion pour la photographie, qui lui avait offert un réconfort insoupçonné. Le sourire d'Allison. Son entrée dans la meute. La première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de Louane

Ses souvenirs se figèrent sur les iris vert de la jeune fille, comme si c'était l'image que son esprit voulait emporter avant de mourir. Son inconscient, pourtant, ne voulait pas se laisser aller et était prêt à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Alors, lorsque Keyra se jeta sur lui, Matt réagit instinctivement.

Déployant des réflexes qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, l'adolescent fléchit les genoux et s'élança sur la Nettoyeuse, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'estomac de la femme. Celle-ci fut surprise par l'attaque mais réussit à ouvrir une blessure sur sa joue et une autre le long de son bras. Des gouttes de sang giclèrent jusque sur Louane, qui était crispée sur le sol.

Matt et Keyra tombèrent dans la poussière et le photographe fit une roulade pour prendre de la distance et avoir le temps d'analyser la situation. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de trouver une tactique pour battre la Nettoyeuse. La tante de Stiles s'était déjà relevée, le regard fou, le bras tendu, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, elle serait sur lui.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et attendit avec angoisse de sentir le poignard s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il n'aurait jamais pensé mourir de cette façon, lui qui n'était pas vraiment un homme d'action. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas vraiment brillé par son courage ou ses initiatives. Alors est-ce que ses actions de ce soir ferraient de lui un héros ?

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Deux détonations retentirent derrière lui et des gouttelettes chaudes atterrirent sur son visage. Malgré lui, il rouvrit ses paupières et tomba nez-à-nez avec le rictus de fureur imprimé sur les traits de Keyra.

A la différence près qu'un trou écarlate ornait désormais son front et qu'une autre plaie sanglante se dessinait sur sa chemise, au centre de sa poitrine. La Nettoyeuse resta un instant figée, comme si elle refusait de mourir, avant de tomber au sol, manquant de peu de s'effondrer sur Matt. Son poignard se planta juste devant le garçon et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage abîmé par la balle qui lui avait perforé le crâne.

L'adolescent la fixa un instant, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait, puis, finit par se retourner pour découvrir l'identité du tireur qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Joackim rouvrit l'œil qu'il avait fermé pour viser et baissa l'arme avec laquelle il venait d'abattre Keyra. Il haussa les épaules et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fut :

— Bon débarras.


	73. Chapitre 72

Un instant de flottement suivi le tir de Joackim et la chute de Keyra, comme si la meute et les Nettoyeurs n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, un hurlement brisa le silence :

— Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

James était à bout de souffle après avoir crié. Hébété, il fixait le cadavre de la femme qu'il admirait tant, ne pouvant croire qu'elle était morte. Le jeune homme fit mine de s'élancer vers Keyra, mais Jérémy fut plus rapide que lui. Il l'agrippa par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite et d'un geste rapide, attrapa par la taille la femme blonde, blessée par Louane au bras et à la jambe. L'incube la jeta sur son épaule et s'enfuit dans la nuit, sans que personne ne lui courre après.

Les bétas furent incapable de réagir. Ils étaient totalement épuisés, tant par le combat que par le choc émotionnel qu'ils venaient de vivre. Voir le corps sans vie de leur alpha par terre était une épreuve douloureuse pour les adolescents. Ils ressentaient tous le même vide dans leur cœur, la même tristesse au fond de leur âme, la même détresse. Plus qu'un leader, plus qu'un amis, ils avaient perdus un membre de leur meute. Et ils ne s'en remettraient jamais vraiment.

Seul Jackson fit trois pas en direction des Nettoyeurs qui s'enfuyaient, mais s'arrêta en réalisant qu'il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage de les poursuivre. Erica se sentit tomber mais Isaac la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La jeune fille fut incapable de retenir ses larmes et son meilleur ami lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser, bien que lui-même se sente totalement vidé et ne soit pas en état de consoler qui que ce soit.

Scott restait les bras ballants, le regard vide et embué par le chagrin, tandis que Chris fermait les yeux, à la fois pour se remettre de la bataille et pour ne plus voir la scène. Matt s'allongea sur le sol, la tête vide, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aurait aimé rejoindre Louane, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, pour la réconforter, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Quant à Joackim, il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné avant de se frotter le nez.

Stiles contemplait le tableau qui était dessiné devant ses yeux sans bouger, figé par l'horreur. Depuis qu'il était sorti du manoir, il se sentait comme paralysé. S'il avait brièvement tourné son regard vers Keyra, le temps de réaliser qu'elle s'était fait abattre par Joackim, l'adolescent avait rapidement délaissé le corps de sa tante pour se concentrer sur celui de Derek.

Le garçon ne pouvait pas croire que l'alpha était mort. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Des souvenirs lui revenaient par brides, ce qui le glaçait encore un peu plus. Il revoyait encore son ex-petit ami sourire, lui lancer un de ces regards dont il avait le secret et l'entourer de ses bras pour le câliner.

Stiles entendait encore sa voix grave résonner dans sa tête alors que le loup garou lui disait qu'il l'aimait à leur retour du Complexe du Paradis, puis qu'ils allaient se séparer quelques semaines plutôt, et enfin que le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie.

Pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors que manifestement, il l'aimait toujours ? A moins que cette volonté à vouloir le garder en vie soit simplement liée au fait qu'il fasse partie de la meute ? Que pensait réellement Derek ? Que ressentait-il au fond de lui ? De nombreuses questions naissaient dans l'esprit de l'adolescent mais il n'aurait jamais les réponses à ses interrogations.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Le premier pas fut le plus dur à faire. Ensuite, ses jambes s'actionnèrent d'elles-mêmes et il courut jusqu'au corps de l'alpha. Chris tendit mollement le bras pour l'arrêter mais Stiles l'esquiva d'un mouvement souple. Il dérapa ensuite pour s'arrêter à côté du loup garou et s'accroupit.

Le visage de Derek était presque détendu, comme paisible. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entre-ouverte. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Si ce n'était que son torse ne se soulevait plus grâce à sa respiration et qu'un poignard était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine. Le sang commençait à sécher autour de sa plaie, formant des croûtes épaisses et noires.

L'adolescent leva une main tremblante et la posa sur le bras du loup garou. Sa peau, habituellement chaude et douce, était déjà froide. Le garçon avait l'impression d'être face à une statue de marbre et pas à son ex-petit ami. Sa vision se troubla d'un coup et c'est en se rendant compte que ses joues étaient humides que Stiles réalisa qu'il pleura.

Parce que malgré la colère et la déception qu'il ressentait envers Derek depuis qu'il avait décidé de rompre, l'adolescent l'aimait toujours. Réaliser que l'alpha était mort lui brisait le cœur. C'était comme s'il le quittait une deuxième fois.

Bien qu'il ait le regard rivé sur le loup garou, le garçon avait conscience que le reste des humains était sorti du manoir pour se regrouper dehors. Un silence attristé régnait sur la meute, seulement rompu par les reniflements des filles qui ne parvenaient pas à contenir leur peine.

Une violente crampe serra l'estomac de Stiles. Il avait envie de vomir et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir un haut-le-cœur. Derrière ses paupières closes, le visage de Keyra apparut, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres. Il n'avait rien vu du duel qui avait opposé sa tante et Derek, mais son cerveau se chargea d'imaginer la façon dont la Nettoyeuse avait poignardé l'alpha pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à tout le mal que la femme avait fait dans sa vie. Elle avait ôté la vie de sa mère, avait tenté de tuer ses amis et avait fini par assassiner l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour l'adolescent. C'était trop lourd à supporter pour lui.

Dans un geste aussi inutile que dérisoire, Stiles arracha le poignard qui était enfoncé dans le corps de Derek et le jeta loin de lui, en poussant un cri de colère. Personne ne réagit. Tout le monde partageait sa souffrance. Les bétas étaient en totale empathie avec lui. Mais les humains comprenaient eux aussi sa douleur et respectait son besoin d'exprimer sa haine.

L'adolescent posa ensuite sa tête et ses bras sur le torse de l'alpha et ferma les yeux, non pas pour retenir ses larmes, mais pour oublier un instant où il était. Il ne voulait pas admettre que le loup garou était définitivement mort. Le garçon avait simplement envie d'effacer la scène et de se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'il avait à propos du jeune homme.

Il ne pensa plus à ce qu'il vivait et se concentra sur les muscles qu'il sentait sous le T-shirt de Derek, sur le goût salé des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, sur la froideur de sa peau, sur les battements de cœur qui résonnaient doucement contre son oreille, sur …

Stiles rouvrit brusquement les yeux. D'un mouvement rapide, il se redressa, gardant une main sur le torse de l'alpha. Si l'adolescent avait d'abord cru qu'il entendait l'écho des pulsations de son propre cœur, il réalisait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien. Car c'était bien le faible pouls du loup garou qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Sous ses yeux, le trou que le poignard avait creusé dans la chair du jeune homme se referma lentement, grâce à son pouvoir de guérison. Bouche bée, le garçon observa la plaie qui disparaissait petit à petit. Voyant son trouble, le reste de la meute s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait et chacun sursauta lorsque Derek prit une brusque inspiration.

# #

L'alpha souleva à demi ses paupières. Le paysage était flou autour de lui, alors il referma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'une barre chauffée à blanc lui avait été plongée dans la poitrine. D'un autre côté, le reste de son corps était tellement froid qu'il lui semblait que ce n'était plus du sang mais de la glace qui coulait dans ses veines.

Le loup garou toussa, ce qui lui valut de ressentir une brûlure dans sa cage thoracique. Lorsqu'il voulut porter une main à son torse, le jeune homme eut l'impression que son bras pesait une tonne. Derek décida de faire une nouvelle tentative et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois-ci, tout n'était pas flou, ce qui le rassura.

Keyra l'avait sacrément amoché et ce n'était pas peu dire. L'alpha n'était pas vraiment du genre douillet. Pourtant, il se sentait totalement lessivé. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Comment s'en étaient sortis les autres ? S'en étaient-ils sortis, au moins ? Stiles était-il sain et sauf ?

Pris d'un soudain besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était, le loup garou voulut se relever. Son corps, encore faible, ne le lui permit pas. Il resta allongé par terre, sans pouvoir se redresser. Pestant intérieurement, le jeune homme réussit quand même à tourner la tête sur sa droite et croisa le regard plein de larmes de Stiles.

Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'adolescent pleurait. S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave ? Quelqu'un avait-il été blessé ? Ou pire ? La panique gagna l'alpha et il voulut demander des explications au garçon. Cependant, au lieu de la question qu'il avait en tête, ce fut un râle incompréhensible qui sortit de sa gorge.

Stiles secoua la tête et ne se retint pas plus longtemps. Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules du loup garou et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, des torrents de larmes dévalant librement ses joues. Derek n'osa pas lui signaler qu'il l'écrasait à moitié et le laissa faire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de l'adolescent. Il leva avec difficulté une main pour pouvoir la poser dans le dos du garçon et ferma les yeux pour pouvoir mieux s'imprégner de l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait.

— Je te déteste, déclara Stiles entre deux sanglots.

— Moi, je t'aime, réussit à croasser l'alpha.

# #

La meute s'était réunie dans le manoir. Chris et le shérif avaient aidé Derek à rejoindre son salon. L'alpha avait d'abord voulu refuser de se faire soutenir pour marcher jusqu'à chez lui, par pure fierté, mais il avait été forcé d'accepter la proposition en réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas la force de s'asseoir. Stiles l'avait fixé tout le temps du trajet, avec ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Et même maintenant que le loup garou était installé dans le canapé, un plaid passé par-dessus ses épaules, l'adolescent continuait de l'observer, comme si son regard assurait que le jeune homme ne le quitte pas de nouveau.

Les bétas s'étaient eux-aussi laissés tomber sur les fauteuils présents dans la pièce, exténués. Lydia et Allison s'étaient chargés de préparer du café, du thé et du chocolat chaud pour permettre à chacun de se remettre de leurs émotions. Melissa était descendu de l'étage, malgré les protestations de Peter, pour serrer son fils contre elle. Scott et sa mère étaient désormais blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé, non loin d'Erica et Isaac, qui ne se lâchaient pas.

Danny s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil et avait le regard dans le vide. Jackson attendit que Lydia revienne de la cuisine pour l'attirer contre lui et la câliner. Allison, quant à elle, partit se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Peter était debout, près de Chris, une tasse de café à la main, un œil sur Melissa, l'autre sur Derek. Louane et Hana étaient enveloppés dans le même plaid, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Matt s'était assis à côté de sa copine et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, fatigué par ses exploits de la soirée.

Quant à Stiles, il s'était adossé à un mur pour pouvoir regarder l'alpha sans pour autant montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le shérif était à côté de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule, à la fois soulagé de voir son fils en sécurité et complètement chamboulé par les récents événements. Avoir revu Keyra après tant d'années avait été un véritable choc et le policier ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se désoler de sa mort. Joackim, enfin, se tenait près de la fenêtre, un peu mal à l'aise. Le garçon sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici mais il n'osait pas non plus partir.

Finalement, Derek engagea la conversation d'une voix enrouée, brisant le silence nerveux qui s'était installé dans le salon :

— Qui résume ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les souvenirs de l'alpha étaient plutôt confus et il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé durant la soirée. Alors que tout le monde se lançait des regards pour savoir qui allait raconter, Joackim se racla la gorge et se lança :

— Keyra a fait en sorte que vous vous rassembliez au manoir afin de pouvoir tous vous coincer ici. Grâce à l'un de ses complices, elle a placé une barrière de sorbier pour empêcher les loups garous d'intervenir. Elle a ensuite tenté de convaincre Stiles de la rejoindre pour qu'elle le tue. Hana et moi, on a essayé de les mettre en fuite, mais on a lamentablement échoué. Louane est ensuite intervenue et a permis à sa sœur de se mettre à l'abri. Moi, j'ai réussi à m'échapper et je me suis enfui dans la forêt. Pendant que Louane se faisait maîtriser, vous vous êtes jetés à l'assaut des Nettoyeurs. Les humains sont partis se cacher dans le manoir pendant que les loups garous ont combattus.

L'adolescent fit une pause avant de reprendre son résumé :

— Tu te battais contre Keyra et elle t'a planté son poignard dans le cœur. Tu es tombé par terre, sans plus bouger. Keyra s'est ensuite jeté sur Matt et juste avant qu'elle ne le blesse lui aussi, je lui ai tiré dessus, une fois dans la tête et une fois dans le cœur, pour être sûr. Après, on s'est tous inquiété pour toi, parce que tu ne te relevais pas.

— On n'entendait même plus ton cœur battre, murmura Erica d'une voix nouée.

Joackim haussa les épaules.

— Ensuite, Stiles s'est accroupi près de toi. Il a arraché le poignard qui était enfoncé dans ta poitrine et c'est là que tu as commencé à guérir. Puis, tu es sorti de ton coma et on t'a ramené jusqu'au manoir.

L'adolescent se tut et un silence suivit son discours. Derek tentait d'assimiler ce qui venait de lui être raconté. Alors qu'il essayait de faire correspondre les propos du jeune métamorphe avec les images floues qui flottaient dans son esprit, Jackson intervint :

— Comment as-tu fait pour trouver le fusil qui t'a permis de tuer Keyra ?

— En fait, quand je suis parti dans la forêt, je ne suis pas allé très loin. Je cherchais à échapper aux Nettoyeurs, mais je ne comptais pas vous abandonner. Les autres Protecteurs sont tous au parc, en train d'affronter une horde de Nettoyeurs, placés là-bas dans le seul but de les empêcher de vous porter secours. Je savais donc que je ne parviendrais jamais à aller chercher du renfort parce que la situation était critique et qu'on avait besoin d'une solution maintenant.

Joackim se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

— Juste avant que je ne m'arrête de courir, j'ai trouvé le corps du Nettoyeur que Louane avait neutralisé pour lui voler son fusil. Il avait plusieurs autres armes sur lui, alors après m'être assuré que les entraves qu'il avait aux poignets et aux pieds étaient toujours bien serrées, je lui ai pris l'un de ses fusils. Et la suite, vous la connaissez.

— Ca ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? fit remarquer le shérif en voyant que Joackim ne semblait pas ému en racontant qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

— Pas trop, non, fit l'adolescent. Vous savez, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai l'habitude, mais ce n'est pas la première mission que j'ai qui tourne mal.

Le policier n'insista pas. Il avait capté la lueur de tristesse et de regret qui brillait dans le regard du métamorphe. L'adulte avait deviné que le garçon n'avait pas eu une jeunesse facile et que malgré le ton calme et posé qu'il utilisait, il n'était pas si serein que ça. Ce serait un point qu'il devrait aborder avec Stiles lorsqu'ils auraient une discussion ensemble sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tout est fini ? bégaya faiblement Lydia. Le corbeau, les menaces, les Nettoyeurs ? Tout est fini.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Joackim. C'est Keyra qui est à l'origine de tout ce qui vous est arrivé cette année. Elle avait mis un nombre impressionnant de Nettoyeurs sur vous et vous auriez pu tous être tués depuis bien longtemps si elle n'avait pas tenu à être celle qui vous tuerait.

— Donc les Protecteurs, ils servaient à quoi ? railla Jackson à voix basse.

Le métamorphe entendit sa réflexion mais choisit de ne pas la relever.

— Keyra a donc choisi de jouer avec vos nerfs en vous faisant parvenir des lettres par le biais d'un de ses acolytes, le temps qu'elle réussisse à s'évader de prison. Au départ, les Nettoyeurs ont même trop bien pris leur rôle à cœur et ont commencé à monter des plans plus ambitieux. C'est pour ça que toi, Stiles, tu as eu un accident de voiture et que toi, Lydia, tu as failli être enlevée.

La meute ne se rappelait que trop bien de ses deux événements, qui n'étaient pas de joyeux souvenirs.

— Je n'ai jamais pu dire merci à la personne qui m'a sauvée … murmura la rousse.

— Et bien, je suis là, annonça Joackim en souriant.

Devant le regard perplexe de la rousse, il grimaça :

— Je sais, j'étais un peu plus impressionnant ce soir-là. Mais je m'étais transformé pour pouvoir faire le poids face au Nettoyeur. Enfin, bref …

L'adolescent se gratta la joue avant de poursuivre :

— Keyra avait tout d'abord engagé un seul Nettoyeur, un jeune homme du nom de James qui la vénérait par-dessus tout. Puis, elle a décidé d'agrandir ses troupes en y intégrant mon père, un démon et un ancien soldat, celui-là même qui a été envoyé pour tuer Melissa, puis Stiles. A eux quatre, ils devaient vous pousser à vous séparer en vous effrayant et en révélant des secrets. Ils avaient aussi comme tâche secondaire d'éliminer les autres créatures fantastiques de Beacon Hills et de ses environs. Et ils n'ont pas chômé parce qu'il y avait de quoi faire. C'est assez impressionnant, quand on y pense, de voir que votre ville attire les créatures.

Joackim soupira.

— Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler des différents meurtres qui ont émaillés l'année. Apparemment, mon père et ses deux acolytes, le démon et l'ancien soldat, se sont arrangés pour tuer chacun leur tour une personne. Mon père violait ses victimes avant de les assassiner, l'ancien soldat les lacérait et le démon les envoûtait avant de leur prélever une importante quantité de sang, qu'elle buvait.

Devant les moues dégoûtées que firent les autres, l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, arrêtez ! Les démons font des choses bien pires. Je vous en parle juste pour que vous compreniez tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Les meurtres n'étaient pas commis au hasard. Même s'il y a eu quelques ratés. Toutes les victimes n'étaient pas des créatures fantastiques. On a pensé que c'était pour nous mettre sur de fausses pistes, pour qu'on pense que ce n'étaient pas des Nettoyeurs qui tuaient des humains.

Le shérif resta silencieux. En effet, les meurtres qui n'avaient pas été élucidés prenaient une nouvelle signification lorsqu'on avait tous les éléments pour les comprendre.

— Nous, les Protecteurs, on a fini par être mis au courant ce de qu'il se passait ici, donc on est arrivés pour tenter de vous protéger. Keyra a donc demandé des renforts pour nous contrer. On a aussi ramené des hommes supplémentaires, mais ce n'était pas facile de tous vous protéger. D'où les quelques ratés qu'il y a eu.

Joackim lança un regard en coin à Melissa avant de toussoter :

— Tout ça pour dire que maintenant que Keyra est éliminée, je ne pense pas que les Nettoyeurs vont s'attarder longtemps ici. Ils vont être appelés pour aller chasser d'autres créatures et il est probable qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à vous.

— Il y a un « mais », n'est-ce pas ? devina Chris.

Le métamorphe hocha la tête.

— En effet. Je pense que même si les Nettoyeurs vont se désintéresser de vous, les sbires de Keyra vont chercher à la venger. Alors, je me tiendrais sur mes gardes, à votre place.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce s'accrut d'un cran. La meute espérait être enfin débarrassée des problèmes, alors apprendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec Keyra et ses complices leur minait le moral. La porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit brusquement et tout le monde sursauta, surpris.

Avant même que les loups garous aient pu réagir, le père de Louane et Hana surgit dans le salon, la balayant d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il semblait étonné de voir la meute tranquillement installée dans la pièce et fixa son regard sur ses filles avant de leur faire signe de sortir dehors.

— Rapport complet. Tout de suite.

* * *

Juste pour vous dire que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre car la plupart était postée en anonyme, sûrement à cause des mises à jours qu'il y a eu sur le site récemment. Et j'ai également eu dû mal à me connecter donc voilà pourquoi le chapitre arrive si tard.

L'Oméga publie également un Hors-Série aujourd'hui. Si ça vous intéresse, allez le lire :)

A très vite !


	74. Chapitre 73

John Barette avait mis toutes ses forces dans la bataille qui opposait ses troupes aux Nettoyeurs. Il avait couru, sauté, esquivé, frappé, blessé, et même tué. L'homme n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'ôter la vie d'un autre humain, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'épargner ses adversaires. Il devait mettre le plus d'ennemis hors service afin de pouvoir détacher une partie des Protecteurs du combat, dans le but de les conduire au manoir Hale.

Son épouse se battait elle aussi avec hargne et en conjuguant les efforts de chacun des hommes sous les ordres de John, ils finirent par prendre le dessus, d'abord de manière imperceptible, puis de façon beaucoup plus marquée. Quand le Protecteur fut certain que ses troupes étaient en supériorité numérique et que le combat ne serait plus aussi épineux qu'au départ, il fit signe à plusieurs personnes de le suivre.

Sans avoir besoin de communiquer, les troupes restant dans le parc surent que le départ de John signifiait que la personne qui donnait désormais les ordres était sa femme. Ce n'était pas la première mission qu'ils partageaient et ils avaient l'habitude de se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Le départ de leur chef ne posa donc un problème à personne et chacun continua de lutter contre les Nettoyeurs restants, tentant de ne pas penser aux corps qui étaient étendus sur le sol du parc.

Alors qu'il se glissait au volant d'une voiture, ses coéquipiers s'installant sur les sièges passagers, John ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume. Même si les Protecteurs avaient pratiquement gagné ce combat, l'homme n'arrivait pas à voir cette bataille comme une victoire pour lui. Trop de monde était mort, que ce soit dans son camp ou dans celui de ses ennemis. Et par-dessus tout, il s'était fait avoir par Keyra.

John démarra son 4x4, faisant crisser les pneus. Le Protecteur espérait qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard pour défendre ses contrats. Si Keyra avait eu le temps d'éliminer la meute de loups garous, la soirée ne serait plus une semi-victoire, mais une défaite complète. L'homme appuya de plus belle sur la pédale d'accélération. Il fallait rejoindre le manoir au plus vite.

Après un trajet qui lui sembla interminable, bien qu'il ait grillé plusieurs feux, passé plusieurs carrefours sans se soucier des priorités et dépassé les différentes limitations de vitesse, John se gara brusquement sur le bas-côté, à cent mètres du manoir. Lui et ses hommes s'extirpèrent du 4x4 et avancèrent d'un pas rapide à travers la forêt.

Aucun bruit de lutte ne se faisait entendre et ce ne fut pas pour le rassurer. Le combat était sûrement déjà fini ici, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon. John se surpris à prier intérieurement pour que Keyra n'ait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et pour que toute la meute soit sauve.

Lorsque les Protecteurs arrivèrent dans la petite clairière qui s'étendait devant le manoir, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le corps étendu par terre. Malgré la pénombre, le cadavre se démarquait clairement dans l'obscurité, de par ses vêtements clairs et la pâleur de sa peau. Au vu des longs cheveux éparpillés sur le visage et les épaules de la victime, John devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une fille.

Le cœur serré, il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes d'aller identifier le corps et surtout, de vérifier si on ne pouvait pas sauver la malheureuse. Tandis que son coéquipier s'éloignait, le Protecteur avança vers le manoir avec le reste de ses subordonnés. Un carré lumineux se détachait sur l'un des murs de la bâtisse, preuve que la lumière était allumée dans le salon, et par conséquent, que des gens s'y tenaient.

John se déplaça sur le sol irrégulier avec souplesse et rapidité, sans faire de bruit. Arrivé au niveau du perron, ses coéquipiers se séparèrent pour entourer le manoir. Leur chef grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'entrée et colla son oreille contre la porte. Les rumeurs d'une conversation lui parvenaient. Il crut distinguer plusieurs voix et aucune ne semblait agressive. L'homme attendit quelques secondes avant de poser la main sur la poignée et d'entrer dans le manoir d'un mouvement brusque.

Le Protecteur se posta devant l'entrée du salon et d'un coup d'œil, réalisa que la meute ne courrait aucun danger, ce qui le surprit. Son arrivée brutale avait fait sursauter les personnes présentes dans la pièce mais il ne s'en excusa pas. Très vite, son regard se fixa sur ses deux filles adoptives, serrées l'une contre l'autre, l'air épuisé.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, la honte et les regrets le submergèrent. Il avait rencontré Sophia, la mère biologique des deux adolescentes, au collège. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, s'étaient découverts une multitude de points communs et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Sophia et lui étaient inscrits au même cours d'arts martiaux et ils excellaient tous les deux dans leur catégorie. C'est là qu'ils s'étaient faits remarqués par un des recruteurs des Protecteurs, vingt ans plus tôt.

Séparés par leurs études dans des facultés différentes, les deux amis avaient gardés contact grâce à leur participation au sein de la communauté des Protecteurs. Ils étaient peu nombreux à l'époque, car l'organisation des Nettoyeurs n'existaient pas en tant que telle. Il s'agissait surtout à l'époque de famille de chasseurs qui abusait de leurs pouvoirs pour martyriser les créatures fantastiques et les Protecteurs veillaient à ce que les règles de chasse soient respectées.

En plus des études, Sophia avait commencé à fréquenter un garçon de sa promo, de son côté, John s'était mis à sortir avec une fille qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une mission. Les deux amis avaient donc de moins en moins de temps pour se voir, mais s'échangeaient régulièrement des lettres, afin de garder contact. Puis, tout s'était un peu précipité.

Les Nettoyeurs avaient commencé à s'organiser et à devenir de plus en plus ambitieux. Il avait donc fallu trouver plus de personnes chez les Protecteurs pour pouvoir défendre les créatures fantastiques. John s'était marié et avait dû jongler entre son travail et son activité secrète. Lorsque sa femme lui parlait d'avoir des enfants, il refusait systématiquement. Pour deux raisons.

La première était qu'il avait très peu de temps pour lui. L'homme ne se voyait pas gérer un bébé alors qu'il passait sa vie entre son travail et la chasse aux Nettoyeurs. La deuxième raison était que son statut de Protecteur, ainsi que celui de sa femme, n'était pas propice à accueillir un enfant. Il y avait trop de chance qu'ils se fassent tuer au cours d'une mission. John ne voulait pas laisser d'orphelin derrière lui.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison de refuser. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le malheur s'abattrait sur Sophia.

Les deux amis s'étaient quasiment perdus de vue. Ils se croisaient parfois, au détour d'une mission, mais Sophia était partie vivre en France et bien que John sache qu'elle était maman de deux filles, il n'avait plus vraiment de contact avec elle. Alors, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle s'était fait tuée par des Nettoyeurs, l'homme était tombé des nues.

Malgré lui, il avait lu les rapports d'autopsie. Et avait failli vomir. Ce n'était pas tant la violence de la mort de sa meilleure amie d'enfance qui lui serrait le cœur et l'estomac, mais plutôt l'amertume des regrets qu'il ressentait. John considérait qu'il aurait dû être là pour protéger celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur. Il l'imaginait vivant une vie paisible de mère au foyer, loin des soucis qui émaillaient la vie des Protecteurs. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Et Sophia en avait payé le prix fort.

Espérant se racheter, il avait accepté de s'occuper des deux filles de son amie, faisant dans le même temps le bonheur de sa femme, qui avait été heureuse d'accueillir les adolescents chez elle. Pourtant, John avait déchanté en voyant que les enfants de Sophia lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il passait déjà ses nuits à regretter de ne pas avoir été là pour sauver son amie, alors avoir ses deux filles sous les yeux tous les jours, c'était trop dur à supporter pour lui.

Il avait toujours eu une tendance à s'énerver vite lorsque tout ne se passait pas selon ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ce trait de caractère s'était intensifié, non seulement avec l'âge, mais aussi à cause de l'amertume et de la honte qui le rongeait. John avait donc commencé à frapper Louane et Hana lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus. L'homme ne s'était jamais senti soulagé de taper sur ses filles adoptives et même s'il s'était retenu plus d'une fois, il suffisait que l'une d'elle le déçoive ou lui réponde mal pour qu'il laisse sa rage s'exprimer par le biais de ses poings.

John n'était pas fier de se conduire ainsi et il aurait voulu aimer les deux adolescentes comme si elles étaient ses propres filles. Mais le Protecteur en était totalement incapable. Il avait essayé et il n'y était pas parvenu. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il ne cherchait pourtant pas d'excuses pour son comportement et s'était demandé pourquoi aucune des sœurs n'avaient contacté les services sociaux, depuis le temps. L'hypothèse qui lui semblait le plus vraisemblable était que Louane et Hana, certainement aussi traumatisées que lui par la mort de Sophia, pensaient sûrement qu'elles méritaient le traitement qu'il leur infligeait.

John s'arracha douloureusement de ses pensées pour contenir la peine qu'il sentait naître dans son cœur. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour remuer des souvenirs de ce genre. L'homme ravala toute émotion pour conserver un air neutre. Il fit un signe en direction de ses deux filles adoptives pour leur indiquer de le suivre avant de déclarer d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction :

— Rapport complet. Tout de suite.

# #

Joackim comprit que même si John ne le regardait pas, l'ordre valait aussi pour lui. Conscient qu'en allant aider Hana, il avait outrepassé les ordres de son supérieur, le garçon s'attendait à se faire reprocher son attitude, même si au final, il avait agi pour le bien de son contrat.

La cadette Barette se leva lentement du canapé dans lequel elle était installée et se dirigea vers son père adoptif d'un pas mécanique. La jeune fille était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pense même pas à opposer de résistance à l'ordre de son père.

Pourtant, sa sœur, elle, refusa de se lever. Louane toisa John sans bouger, montrant clairement qu'elle ne suivrait pas l'ordre. Le Protecteur lui rendit son regard et finit par desserrer les dents pour lui intimer de se dépêcher :

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Suis-moi.

— Non, répondit la jeune fille. Je reste là.

Son père adoptif inspira profondément mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l'adolescente ajouta :

— Tu peux me frapper, si tu veux, mais ça ne me fera pas changer pas d'avis. Je ne te suivrais pas. J'en ai marre de cette vie. J'en ai marre d'être une Protectrice. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Je veux tout arrêter.

John échangea un long regard avec Louane, semblant lire en elle. Comme s'il avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, il haussa les épaules et se détourna pour sortir du salon. L'adolescente appela doucement :

— Hana ?

La cadette comprit sa sœur lui demandait implicitement de rester avec elle. L'adolescente sembla hésiter un instant, observa à tour de rôle son père adoptif et l'adolescente, puis lança un regard désolé par-dessus son épaule à son aînée avant de sortir du manoir, juste derrière Joackim.

Une moue terriblement déçue s'afficha sur le visage de Louane, mais avant qu'elle ait pu fondre en sanglots, Lydia rompit le silence pour demander d'une petite voix :

— Je sais que ce n'est absolument pas le moment de parler de ça, et je promets que si j'ai une réponse, je ne pose plus de question pour ce soir. Mais j'aimerais bien connaître la vérité sur ces histoires de contrat.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre, espérant à la fois élucider un mystère qui la tracassait et faire oublier à Louane sa tristesse. La brune haussa les épaules et se gratta la tête avant de se lancer :

— Ce serait compliqué de vous expliquer qui était le contrat de qui, parce que j'ai dû mal à retenir les noms de tous les Protecteurs qui se sont déployés sur Beacon Hills. En plus, vous ne les connaissez pas tous. Mais je peux vous dire que Joackim devait veiller sur Isaac. Mon père se chargeait de Jackson, Derek et Peter. Ma mère avait la responsabilité d'Erica et Scott. En fait, ma famille s'occupait surtout des loups garous de la meute. On veillait aussi par extension sur les humains, mais il y avait d'autres personnes qui s'en occupaient spécifiquement. Il n'y a que Hana qui n'avait pas de contrat. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse retirer le mien et qu'elle le reprenne à ma place.

— Et donc, le tien, c'était qui ? s'impatienta Jackson.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avant d'annoncer.

— C'était Allison. On ne m'a pas trouvé assez responsable pour me charger d'un loup garou et on ne voulait pas que je m'occupe d'un humain sans défense. On m'a donc confié une chasseuse, capable de se protéger un minimum. Il paraît que c'était un bon compromis.

Scott souffla avant de lancer :

— Si j'avais dû parier, j'aurais juré que tu devais protéger Matt. Je veux dire, c'est à lui que tu as parlé en premier, c'est avec lui que tu as commencé à traîner …

Louane sourit faiblement.

— Je sais. Mais quand on te confie un contrat, on ne te balance pas sur le terrain comme ça. On te donne un dossier détaillé sur la personne que tu devras protéger, sur sa vie, ses amis, ses habitudes … Oui, il y a des gens qui vous ont espionné pendant un moment pour récolter un maximum d'informations sur vous. J'ai donc découvert que Matt était le meilleur ami d'Allison, et donc … Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intelligent de me rapprocher d'Allison en passant par Matt.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre à la jeune fille. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Le silence s'éternisa. Combien de temps restèrent-ils sans parler ? Ils auraient eu bien du mal à le dire. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun des membres de la meute ne prenne la parole. Chacun était épuisé par les récents événements et il était encore trop tôt pour parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ils rediscuteraient de la soirée, c'était certain, mais tout le monde était d'accord, sans s'être concerté, pour reporter la conversation à un autre jour.

Lorsque Lydia commença à s'endormir dans les bras de Jackson, le blond sortit la meute de sa léthargie en se raclant la gorge :

— Je pense qu'on va rentrer chez moi. Il n'y a pas de risques qu'on se fasse attaquer ce soir, donc autant se séparer, non ?

Chris hocha la tête, sans pour autant formuler de réponse, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du manoir. Allison alla embrasser Scott sur la joue avant de suivre son père. Jackson et Lydia les suivirent avec Danny. Matt serra la main de Louane.

— Tu viens dormir chez moi ? chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille lui sourit timidement et ils se levèrent eux aussi pour quitter le manoir. Derek lança un regard à Stiles, lui signifiant que s'il voulait rester, il le pouvait. L'adolescent comprit très bien le message. Pourtant, il se détourna et fit signe à son père de sortir avec lui. L'alpha se sentit blessé mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au garçon de l'ignorer de la sorte. Le loup garou en avait fait de même avec lui ces dernières semaines.

Alors que Derek détournait les yeux, il croisa les regards suppliants d'Isaac et Erica. Le loup garou se retint de soupirer et hocha la tête pour leur permettre de rester au manoir pour la nuit. Scott, quant à lui, restait les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne semblait pas prêt de quitter sa mère, mais il s'imaginait mal dormir entre Peter et Melissa. L'alpha poussa donc un soupir et prit la parole :

— Vous trois, je vous laisse ma chambre pour ce soir. Je dormirai sur le canapé. Vous serez un peu serrés, mais ce sera mieux que rien.

Comme aucun de ses trois bêtas ne réagissaient, le jeune homme fit un mouvement de main agacé pour leur signifier de s'en aller. Les adolescents réagirent enfin et après avoir aidé sa mère à se relever, Scott fila à l'étage avec Isaac et Erica. Melissa et Peter les suivirent plus posément. L'infirmière refusa de se faire porter dans les escaliers et l'oncle de Derek lui demanda toutes les trente secondes si elle allait bien ou si elle voulait faire une pause.

L'alpha se demanda si Melissa résisterait à l'envie de faire passer Peter par-dessus la rambarde et apparemment, l'infirmière avait une patience à toutes épreuves, puisqu'une fois arrivé au palier, le lycanthrope était toujours en vie.

Le jeune homme entendit son oncle dire à Scott, Isaac et Erica de ne pas faire de bêtises dans la chambre parce qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour les assommer s'il était réveillé en pleine nuit par des bruits indécents. Cette fois-ci, Melissa sembla réagir puisque juste après sa réplique, Peter poussa un cri de douleur suite à la tape qu'il venait de recevoir sur l'arrière du crâne et protesta qu'il plaisantait.

Le calme revint et Derek s'allongea sur le canapé, après avoir attrapé le plaid qui avait été passé au-dessus de ses épaules lorsque la meute était revenue au manoir. L'alpha ferma les yeux et tenta de se vider l'esprit. Les événements de la soirée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et bien que sa blessure soit totalement guérie, l'endroit où Keyra lui avait planté son poignard dans l'abdomen le démangeait, comme si son corps se rappelait encore de la lame enfoncée dans la chair.

Le loup garou se frotta le torse et chercha un souvenir plus heureux pour réussir à trouver le sommeil. Le visage de Stiles s'imposa dans son esprit et le jeune homme revit le moment où le garçon lui avait tourné le dos, sans lui prêter d'attention, partant avec son père pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Le cœur de Derek se serra très fort. Il aurait voulu que ce soit vers lui que se tourne l'adolescent pour se consoler après une dure épreuve. L'alpha tenta de se calmer mais les larmes réussirent à filtrer au travers de ses paupières fermées.

Le loup garou laissa libre cours à son chagrin en priant pour que son oncle ou l'un de ses bêtas ne l'entende pas pleurer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'expliquer combien c'était compliqué et douloureux d'être rejeté par la personne que l'on aimait.

# #

Les voitures disparaissaient à tour de rôle de devant le manoir Hale. Chacun repartait chez lui afin de prendre un sommeil bien mérité après une soirée plus que mouvementée. Matt et Louane venaient de s'installer dans la voiture du photographe et le garçon avait séché les larmes de sa copine avant d'allumer le contact. Ils allaient partir quand l'adolescent aperçut les phares dans son rétroviseur.

Les deux amoureux se jetèrent un regard perplexe avant de voir un véhicule s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Hana en descendit, chargée de deux grands sacs de voyage, et Louane nota que c'était sa mère adoptive qui était au volant. Cette dernière lui adressa un signe de main et un sourire timide.

La cadette Barette ouvrit la portière côté passager et après avoir posé ses sacs sur la banquette, elle se laissa tomber sur le siège. Elle nota bien vite les regards étonnés de sa sœur et du photographe et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais rester toute seule avec eux ? Je n'en avais pas envie du tout ! Je suis simplement rentrée pour pouvoir prendre nos vêtements, nos ordinateurs, nos affaires personnelles … Louane, ne me dis pas que tu as cru que je te laisserai partir sans moi ?

L'aînée sourit.

— On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que c'est bien beau d'être parti mais on va faire comment pour se débrouiller ?

Hana haussa les épaules comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

— Bin, on continue comme on a toujours fait ! On reste à deux et on avance, comme on le fait depuis toujours. On trouvera bien. Le principal, c'est qu'on ne soit pas séparées.

Louane sembla émue mais avant qu'elle ne puisse pleurer, sa sœur se tourna vers Matt et grimaça :

— J'espère que tu as une chambre d'amis, parce qu'il est hors de question que je dorme entre ma sœur et toi !

Le photographe hocha la tête avec un air amusé avant de faire sa manœuvre pour quitter le manoir Hale. Malgré sa ceinture de sécurité, Hana se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur et lui attraper la main. Elles se jetèrent un regard complice. Elles ne savaient pas de quoi demain serait fait, mais une certitude les accompagnait.

Au moins, elles seraient ensemble.


End file.
